Cuidado Con Lo Que Deseas
by patrynachys
Summary: "Desearía haber nacido en otra época" Ese fue su deseo en su cumpleaños número dieciocho. Y como todos los demás, pensó que no iba a cumplirse. Sin embargo esta vez, será real. Ahora debe vivir en otra época, con gente que no conoce y sobrevivir un año hasta su siguiente cumpleaños, para pedir el deseo de volver a su hogar. Ó al menos ése era el plan original.
1. Nota

Hola chicas. Lo siento de verdad si les he creado falsas expectativas. No se trata de un nuevo capítulo. Solo escribo para decirles que de momento no podré seguir adaptando esta historia.

He dado con su autor y necesito permiso para ello. Así que me puse en contacto en cierta forma para saber si cuento o no con su permiso para hacerlo. Lo siento.

Si alguna se quiere pasar y dejarme un mensaje privado, lo hablamos, quizá les pueda pasar la dirección del blog donde esta publicado para que Uds. no se queden sin leer la historia que de cualquier forma, me parece maravillosa, estén nuestros queridos personajes o no.

Apenas tenga novedades se las haré saber. Una vez más, pedirles mil disculpas.

Pat


	2. Buenas noticias

Hola chicas. ¡Buenas noticias! Después de mucho tiempo, volveré con esta historia. Su autora por fin me ha dado su permiso para adaptarla, así que solo resta decirles, que hoy estaré subiendo capitulo SIN FALTA!

De momento, vuelvo a cargar los dos primeros y más tarde subo el nuevo.

Besos y nos leemos!


	3. Chapter 1CCLQD

**Todos los personajes y el universo de los juegos del hambre son de Suzanne Collins y la historia es de Tamara Araoz. Yo solo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro, sin ningún otro objetivo que no sea entretenernos.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Sinopsis**

**Si pudieras desear lo que sea, cualquier cosa ¿Qué sería? ¿Pedirías la paz del mundo? ¿Un auto nuevo? ¿Mayor inteligencia? ¿O simplemente pedirías que esta vez no salieras decepcionado? **

**Algunos deseos son egoístas, otros demasiado imposibles y los de Katniss Everdeen simplemente son ignorados. **

**Por eso, cuando en un arranque de completa amargura y escepticismo, su mente arrojara el pedido más irracional en la historia de todos los deseos... ****"Desearía haber nacido en otra época" **

**Esta vez… ****no resulta ignorada. **

**Un mundo nuevo, un hombre y muchas cosas que ni en sus peores pesadillas habría imaginado, son solo las primeras en la lista de cosas que Katniss deberá afrontar en la Inglaterra de sigo XVIII... **

**¿Podrá sobrevivir hasta el año siguiente y pedir regresar?**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Capítulo 1**

- ¡Pide un deseo!

¿Quién no ha estado en ese momento? rodeado de la gente que quiere, sumido en la oscuridad, con una sola luz tambaleante delante tuyo y con todas las cámaras y móviles apuntándote a la cara, para tomarte una fotografía ridícula, con una sonrisa forzada.

Esta era su situación y a pesar de que cada año le deparaba lo mismo, no hacía nada para evitarlo. No es que fuese una atea de cumpleaños, pero después de diecisiete apagones, seguía sin tener resultados.

Había descubierto, a la tierna edad de cuatro años, que ni santa ni los reyes magos existían. Pero por algún extraño motivo, mantenía la tradición y reservaba sus pedidos especiales para sus cumpleaños. Por supuesto, muchas veces había perdido la fe en esas fechas especiales, pues nunca obtenía nada de lo que había pedido.

Todos los regalos especiales que quería se veían de pronto reemplazados por cosas "necesarias". No para ella, ella podía vivir muy bien sin su libro de conjugación de verbos, ó sin sus zapatos ortopédicos, pero al parecer, "alguien" (seguramente quien se ocupaba de cumplir los deseos de cumpleaños) no pensaba lo mismo.

A medida que fue creciendo sus demandas aumentaban de tamaño y necesidad. Así fue, como a los catorce años deseo un par de pechos más grandes para dejar de parecer un chico, pero tampoco ocurrió. Finalmente entre los quince y los dieciséis sus curvas llegaron, no como ella había solicitado, pero algo era algo. Con eso en mente, recobró parte de la confianza y para su siguiente cumpleaños fue egoísta y decidió pedir "Que mis padres dejen de sorprenderme""No mas fiestas sorpresas"

Pero... no lo hicieron y por eso estaban en el siguiente. Su cumpleaños número diecisiete. Otro festejo mal planeado. Visto que sus padres no iban a desistir en festejar la celebración de su nacimiento, decidió para el siguiente, concentrar todas sus fuerzas en el amor. Las dirigió hacia Aarón, el chico que le gustaba. Deseando fervientemente que finalmente el reparara en ella, que la notara y de un día para el otro descubriera que era el amor de su vida. Demás está decir que el chico aun seguía sin saber cómo se llamaba, e incluso una vez llegó a palmearle la espalda pensando que era uno de sus amigos.

Pero ese año no iba a perder el tiempo. Ya había dejado atrás esos pensamientos desperdiciados en tratar de pensar minuciosamente que pedir. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Si en definitiva nada se cumplía. Mientras el pastel helado, se derretía irremediablemente en el centro de la mesa, por el calor de las fechas en que se celebraba su cumpleaños, soltó un suspiro por lo bajo y cerró los ojos. Aquí iba otro deseo desperdiciado y otro sueño desahuciado.

-¿Lo tienes Kat? - pregunto su madre a su lado. Ella asintió y se agacho para estar más cerca del pastel.

Se encogió de hombros y dio una rápida mirada a todos los que se reunían a su alrededor, pensando en ¿qué hacían ahí? y ella misma se preguntaba ¿qué hacia ahí? Ella no quería estar allí soplando velitas forzada a festejar una farsa, porque en ese momento pensó que debía ser honesta. Los cumpleaños no eran más que promesas vacías, una forma de desear eso que nunca llega, algo que había inventado el hombre para lucrar con las pobres victimas que creen en la magia. Ella era una de esas víctimas. Pero no más. Ya se sentía bastante embaucada, así que solo pudo pensar en una cosa No quiero estar aquí. Cerró los ojos "Desearía haber nacido en otra época" y con este pensamiento, sopló las velas y eso dio paso a la oscuridad.

.

Con un brazo trato de cubrir en vano la luz que entraba por la ventana. No se acordaba cuando había sido la última vez que se había emborrachado y no lo recordaba porque no sucedía muy a menudo. Pero al parecer anoche, había terminado de alguna manera en esa situación. ¿Qué otra explicación existía para ese dolor de cabeza? "Resaca" pensó. Tal vez su cumpleaños se le había ido ligeramente de las manos, porque después de desear desaparecer, su cerebro se lo había tomado demasiado enserio. Y en ese preciso momento, entre la inconsciencia y el sueño no podía precisar nada. Ni los regalos, ni la gente, ni siquiera el sabor del pastel.

Repentinamente sintió frío. El maldito calentamiento global, se dijo. Que otra explicación encontraría para que un día hiciera un calor que hiciera derretirse su torta helada y al otro tanto frío, que tuviera que taparse con mantas. Intento tantearlas, para poder cubrirse. El sol no la dejaba en paz desde la ventana y tampoco parecía que el frío fuera a hacerlo, pero siguió tanteando y soltó un bufido de exasperación, cuando su mano toco algo húmedo y pastoso. Abrió los ojos para ver que había sido lo que había tocado

- Barro... genial - Se dijo y se dejó caer hacia atrás, sobre sus almohadas, pero aquello con lo que chocó, era algo mucho más duro que su almohada de plumas. - Auch! - grito esta vez y se paró en seco para pensar en lo que había dicho antes -¿Barro?

Volvió a mirar y se puso en pie automáticamente

-¿Dónde está mi cama?

Se giró a buscarla y no la encontró. ¡Claro que no fue lo único que no encontró! No estaban ni la cama, ni la habitación, ni las paredes... ¿dónde estaba? Se apoyó aquello en lo que se había golpeado antes su cabeza, era un árbol y parecía bastante real.

- Bien... - murmuro por lo bajo, tratando de calmarse. Seguramente aquello era una broma de su mejor amigo Gale. Si eso tenía que ser. - Gale, sal de donde estés. ¡Ahora! No sé cómo has hecho esta broma, pero ya es suficiente - ni un solo sonido se oía a su alrededor. Gale siempre le jugaba bromas, por lo que no le sorprendió. Pero aún así no pensaba reconocer que la broma de Gale este año se había superado con creces. No, no lo reconocería, pero así era. - ¡Gale! ¡No seas bobo! sal de donde estés! - en ese momento se tapo la boca.

Giró sobre su eje para buscar a Gale entre los árboles, pero no lo encontró. La broma ya se había pasado de castaño a oscuro. Además no recordaba un bosque en su pueblo, solo la reserva de aves. Y la conocía muy bien, como para saber, que no se encontraba en ella.

- ¡Oye vamos! ¡Tengo frío! - en realidad no era una mañana fría, era una mañana polar, pensó. Por lo que su remera y su short, no eran demasiado abrigo. Intento darse calor, frotándose los brazos, pero no funcionó.

Por alguna razón comenzó a comprender que no se trataba de una broma. Gale no la dejaría tanto tiempo sola y ese no era un lugar conocido.

Pensó en mantenerse bajo el sol, pero no era suficiente. Comenzó a correr tratando de lograr calentarse un poco y se dirigió sin pensarlo demasiado, al lugar adonde vio menos árboles. De esa forma entraba en calor y buscaba una salida. Sin embargo empezó a pensar que sus esfuerzos eran en vano, porque no se veía a nadie, ni personas, ni animales, ni la casita de la bruja de Hansel y Gretel... después de todo pronto tendría hambre y comerse a la persona que le prestaría ayuda en ese lugar, no sería de buena educación.

Mientras seguía un paso acelerado, esquivaba ramas y saltaba piedras y baches, iba escaneando el lugar, buscando algo que le fuera útil. Katniss se consideraba en buen estado físico, no fumaba, no bebía (excepto anoche) y no tenía exceso de peso. Además era de las mejores en atletismo. Por esa misma razón no comprendía porque luego de diez minutos tuvo que parar. Sentía sus piernas pesadas y sus pulmones a punto de colapsar. Se detuvo sin comprender que le pasaba ¿Sería el frío?

Comenzó a inspirar con lentitud.

- Inhalo, exhalo - se decía así misma - tranquila Katniss, respira, respira - se decía mientras alzaba sus brazos con intención de expandir su caja torácica. Esa parte la tenía más que sabida. Después de reconsiderar su situación decidió caminar. Se frotó las manos y observó el color violeta de sus dedos. Casi no los podía mover.

- Ok, no entres en pánico Katniss - hablar consigo misma la hacía sentir menos sola.

Miró en todas direcciones, buscando algo en ese maldito bosque, que le sirviera de abrigo. Matar a un oso sería un poco terrible, además de poco probable y estaba el pequeño detalle de que se había olvidado su rifle en su otro short. Entonces se topó con su salvación. Lo miró por unos momentos sopesando lo que pensaba hacer, pero era eso ó la muerte.

Prefirió lo primero y empezó a untarse capas y capas de barro. Era increíble como lograba aislar el frío. Le servía de protector térmico y aparte la camuflaba. Entonces pensó en el Yeti, ahora comprendía porque salía vestido así frente a las cámaras. Mientras pensaba en esto esbozó una sonrisa, podía sentirse, sola, extraviada y helada, pero no por eso iba a perder su buen humor. ¿Que lograba con ponerse histérica? Siempre que pudiera verle el lado positivo, saldría bien parada. Se volteó buscando el mejor camino para seguir y casi se le cae la mandíbula del espanto.

- Uhh! - dejó ir en un susurro

El animal la miraba. No sabía si se trataba de gato, puma, pantera ó jaguar, pero fuera lo que fuera la miraba fijamente con sus ojos en línea vertical. Katniss dio un paso hacia atrás, hundiendo el pie en su salvador, pero no la inmutó, siguió retrocediendo. Pensó rápidamente en trepar a un árbol, pero no había alguno en varios metros. El bicho seguía cada uno de sus movimientos como esperando que diera un paso en falso para devorarla. Pero eso no iba a ocurrir pensó, ella también tenía hambre, así que si se iban a intentar comer, iba luchar con uñas y dientes. Después de todo para eso los tenía.

Siguió retrocediendo y su pie golpeo con algo. Katniss bajo la vista y se encontró pisando piedras y sonrió. El bicho acortó distancias, ella se agachó y tomo un buen montón de piedras. El animal siguió avanzando y Katniss apretó las piedras en sus manos. El plan era que cuando estuviera a una distancia en la que no pudiese fallar, lo asustaría y saldría disparada en sentido contrario, como alma que lleva el diablo. Sonaba bastante bien, en su cabeza. El problema era que el felino tenía sus propios planes y se acerco dos metros en una milésima de segundo. Ella soltó un grito y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, como intentado taparse de las garras del animal que iban en su dirección. Katniss pensó "odio los gatos"

Luego llegó el golpe seco y desorientador.

...

No había tenido tiempo de gritarle que se corriera, pero vamos ¡Que idiota no se correría del camino de una pantera hambrienta! Peeta trasladó su arco a su espalda y descendió del caballo. Había acertado el disparo, pero al parecer, el joven, al que el animal pretendía cenarse, no corría con la misma suerte. Sacó la flecha del cuerpo del animal con cuidado, lo que único que faltaba era que no hubiese muerto. Pero como lo había adivinado, el tiro había sido certero y letal.

Él era un excelente arquero y no había nada que disfrutara más que salir a cazar. Sus tierras estaban infestadas de animales deseosos de hacerle la vida más interesante y él lo aprovechaba a sus anchas.

Observó con detenimiento el cuerpo de la persona en el suelo ¿estaría muerto? un leve quejido fue su respuesta y Peeta lo tomo por el hombro, pero en cuanto se llenó la mano de suciedad, se replanteó la idea de ayudarlo. Lo primero que pensó fue que era un extraño invadiendo su propiedad, así que en vez de ayudarlo, lo mataría. Mas luego pensó "No sería un buen aristócrata, si matara a un ser indefenso". Y se dispuso a ayudarlo. Se acuclilló a su lado para intentar reanimarlo, tratando de no tocarlo, estaba todo sucio y asqueroso con toda esa porquería encima. Incluso podría tener la peste. ¿O quién sabe? Todo era posible tratándose de campesinos.

- ¡Despierta! - lo llamo empujándolo con la punta de su bota. El bulto volvió a soltar otro gemido, pero no dio señales de nada más. - ¡Vamos despierta! - volvió a empujarlo, esta vez haciéndolo rodar para ponerlo boca arriba. Por un momento se quedó mirando a aquel hombre todo sucio. Y comenzó a dudar ¿Era hombre?. Era difícil saberlo. Era pequeño y cubierto de barro era imposible determinar nada. Saco de su bolsillo un pañuelo y con todo cuidado de no rozarle los cortes de la cara, se la limpio y fue entonces cuando pudo determinar que era una mujer.

¿Pero dónde estaba su vestido? ¿Acaso estaba únicamente cubierto por barro? Sonrió para sí mismo divertido. Iba a ser interesante descubrirlo.

- Ahmm... - ella volvió a llamarle la atención al emitir tan peculiar sonido, parecía el ronroneo de un gatito. Peeta busco el mejor lugar para levantarla. No quería ensuciarse la ropa, pero parecía que iba a tener que hacerlo. Se quito la capa, recordando que en alguna parte de su ser, todavía era un caballero y la cubrió con ella. La mujer se retorció en sus brazos y emitió otro leve sonido, mientras el volvía con ella cargada en brazos hacia su caballo - ¿Qué?... - Dijo en un suave susurro

- Shh... Tranquila. Ya está a salvo - Dijo apretándola contra su cuerpo. Estaba helada. ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Si prácticamente estaba sin ropa - Vendrá conmigo.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Hola! ¿Cómo están?**

**Les acerco una nueva adaptación de un libro que leí hace poco.**

**Después de tanto drama, pensé que sería bueno, subir algo de comedia, así que se me ocurrió adaptar esta historia. Uds. me dicen si la continuo…**

**Besos y nos seguimos leyendo**


	4. Chapter 2CCLQD

**Todos los personajes y el universo de los juegos del hambre son de Suzanne Collins y la historia es de Tamara Araoz. Yo solo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro, sin ningún otro objetivo que no sea entretenernos.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo II**

Imposible.

Por un instante creyó que había soñado que estaba en un bosque helado a punto de ser la comida de un animal. Pero no, por suerte era un sueño y estaba acostada cómodamente en su cama, tapada por las mantas. ¡Un momento! ¿Porque las mantas se apartaban? Abrió los ojos de repente, para encontrarse con un extraño que tenía sus manos encima de su remera. Gritó lo más fuerte que pudo y retrocedió en la cama hasta darse la cabeza contra la pared. Él de un salto se puso de pie y hasta en algún punto, se sorprendió de haber sido descubierto infraganti. Intento acercarse nuevamente midiendo sus pasos, pero ella volvió a gritar. Eso fue suficiente para que entendiera que no lo quería cerca.

- ¡No grite! - Le dijo, mirándola con recelo

- No te acerques - pidió Katniss, mientras se miraba para corroborar que todo estuviese en su sitio. Si tenía algo fuera de lugar, ese tipo se las vería negras.

- ¿Todo en orden? - preguntó percatándose de lo que ella estaba haciendo

- ¿Quién eres? -

- Soy el que salvó su vida. Debería demostrar un poco mas de agradecimiento al respecto - Katniss bajo la vista avergonzada y sonrojada por su comportamiento.

- Lo, lo lamento, es que me tomaste desprevenida - Explicó, recordando de su curso de lenguaje corporal, gesticular con las manos para restarle importancia.

Según el curso, siempre que conocía alguien nuevo, para crear una relación de pares, debía mostrar las palmas de las manos, le daba a entender a la otra persona que venía en son de paz.

Él la observó arqueando una ceja.

Ella aprovecho para inspeccionar el lugar. Estaba en una habitación bastante austera, poco amueblada pero amplia. No tenía ninguna queja, y tampoco de la cama que era comodísima. Se acomodó en los almohadones y solo entonces noto sobre ella la mirada de alguien, alzó la cabeza y sonrió de medio lado en forma de disculpa. Por un instante lo había olvidado. Sin embargo en ese preciso instante una pregunta invadió su cabeza y la levísima calma que había logrado se esfumó.

- ¿Por que estabas tratando de desnudarme? - el hombre la miraba con los ojos entornados en finas líneas. En ese instante reparó en su mirada de color azul profundo y sintió un calor emerger desde dentro para posarse en sus mejillas.

Katniss, por un momento se olvido de lo que estaba reclamando y miro hacia otro lado. Pero por más que trataba de no hacerlo, su mirada siempre regresaba a la del tipo parado delante de ella. Vestido con traje negro, el cual le recordó a los empleados de las casas mortuorias. Pensó que eso desentonaba con su imagen, pues se notaba que era joven, unos... veintitantos, al igual que lo hacía su cara seria. Ella juraría que con una sonrisa, aquel tipo sería devastadoramente atractivo.

- No puede meterse al agua con ropa - dijo después de un largo silencio

-¿Al agua?

- Si. Ud. y su ropa están causando estragos en mi cama - Espetó mirándola de arriba a abajo. Ella se miró las manos y las piernas cubiertas de barro, sobre unas sabanas que solían ser blancas.

- Ay, lo siento - Dijo y se sonrojo aun más, si aquello era posible - ¿Dónde puedo limpiarme?

- Allí - Le dijo señalando una puerta y se metió las manos en los bolsillos. No dejó de seguirla con la mirada, como si ella fuera una ladrona, o algo por el estilo, Katniss se puso de pie y lentamente se dirigió a donde él le había indicado.

- ¿Qué? - pregunto, cansada de su inspección tan intensa. Él sacudió la cabeza en suave negación, y ella pensó que no respondería.

- Nada... sólo que, si es mujer...- apuntó pareciendo desilusionado al respecto. Katniss lo observó, quizá no le había parecido en un principio, pero tal vez era gay, y por ello su decepción.

- Oh... - Dijo, mientras pensaba que decir - quizá tengas más suerte la próxima vez - dijo antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

En el baño solo había una gran bañera que desbordaba agua caliente, un biombo y un espejo de cuerpo entero, en el que ella evitaba mirarse a toda costa. Al parecer el tipo iba a bañarla se despertase o no, ya que estaba todo listo. ¡Y qué bueno que se hubiese despertado a tiempo! Que el tipo estuviese para comérselo con fritas, no lo habilitaba para ciertas cosas. Ella todavía conservaba su dignidad. Se metió al agua con ropa y todo. Todavía sentía mucho frio como para andar desnudándose. Después de refregar cada parte de su cuerpo y de que el agua quedara negra, estuvo lista para salir. Pero lamentablemente se le había escapado un pequeñísimo detalle: no tenía con que secarse ó peor aún no tenía que ponerse. Había lavado su ropa y la había tendido a los costados de la bañera, podría volver a ponérsela mojada. Aunque correría el riesgo de pescarse un resfrío, no obstante, de todas formas primero debía secarse. Ni siquiera había una triste cortina con que taparse para salir a buscar alguna prenda.

Solo le quedaba una opción: llamar al Sr. X, tal como lo llamaría hasta que le dijera su nombre.

— ¡Oye! —exclamó lo mas delicadamente posible… después de todo era una damisela en apuros—. ¡Chico! —No hubo respuesta, ni siquiera un mísero sonido que le indicara que la habían escuchado. Se arrodilló en la bañera para poder ampliar el alcance de su grito, colocó sus manos alrededor de su boca y lo intentó una vez más. — ¡Hey! ¡Hola! —La delicadeza se le había ido con el baño pues ya parecía un camionero gritando a todo pulmón ¿Es que no había nadie en ese maldito caserón?— ¡Oye! —Y entonces la puerta se abrió.

Katniss se quedo tiesa admirando al hombre que la observaba sorprendido y de alguna otra forma, que ella prefirió no averiguar. Él bajo la vista más allá de su cuello y ella acompañó el movimiento. En ese mismo instante se dio cuenta, se le estaba exhibiendo y completamente gratis. Prácticamente se echó un clavado en la tina para que el agua volviese a cubrirla. Él se quedo allí sin mover un músculo, Katniss asomó la nariz y un cachito de su boca fuera.

— ¿Podrías darme una toalla? —Murmuró y volvió a sumergirse con el cuerpo en llamas, pues no podría haber causado peor impresión.

El tipo la había visto desnuda ¿Qué podría ser más humillante? Oyó el sonido de sus pasos alejarse y minutos después la puerta volvió a cerrarse, Katniss emergió de su entierro acuático y tomo la toalla que reposaba a un costado. Luego de secarse a conciencia una y otra vez, quizás por el simple hecho de hacer tiempo y no tener que salir a verlo, optó por dejar de actuar como niña. Sí la había visto desnuda ¿Y qué? No tenía un cuerpo por el cual debería avergonzarse, y no era el primer hombre que la veía de esa manera. Qué va, sólo eran un par de pechos, seguramente él también había visto algunos en su vida y los de ella no serían algo trascendental. Convencida de que ese pequeño incidente no dictaminaría la relación entre el desconocido y ella, logró salir con la frente en alto. Se encontró con la cama limpia e incluso las marcas en el piso ya estaban borradas, vaya que él no había perdido tiempo. Envuelta en una toalla no se sentía muy cómoda, pero no había visualizado nada de ropa por lo que iba a tener que pedirle ayuda una vez más. Alguien se aclaró la garganta a sus espaldas y ella dio un respingo antes de volverse.

—Emm… me preguntaba… si… —Ok sin importar cuánto se hubiese querido convencer, nada iba a lograr que se sintiera menos incomoda en su presencia.

— ¿Qué? —La apuró sin dejar de analizarla, Katniss apretó con mayor fuerza la toalla y entonces cualquier duda en su cabeza se disipó. Este hombre no era gay, eso era definitivo—. Tienes algo que pueda usar… —Él arqueo una ceja y sin decir nada dio la vuelta, ella soltó un suspiro por lo bajo. No estaba acostumbrada a que la observaran de esa forma y con tanta seriedad, él parecía de semblante frio pero sus ojos contaban una historia muy diferente.

—Es lo único, no tengo nada para una mujer —Le extendió una camisa blanca que podría cubrirla hasta las rodillas, era larguísima y asemejaba más a un camisón.

—Gracias. —Susurró y luego sólo se quedaron mirándose, como si ninguno de los dos supiera que hacer a continuación. Tras un largo minuto de vacilación, él opto por dar el primer paso y rápido desapareció por la puerta de madera dejándola completamente sola. Katniss se apresuró a ponerse la prenda encima y aunque ya no estaba desnuda, tenía el pequeño detalle de que estaba descalza y con mucho frio.

—Hay unas pantuflas del otro lado de la cama y puedes usar esto —Ella casi da un brinco al oír su voz, el tipo se movía como un fantasma sin emitir sonido. Siguió sus indicaciones y se puso las pantuflas, luego tomó la bata azul que posiblemente le pertenecía a él pues el aroma masculino era demasiado penetrante.

Una vez que hubo completado su atuendo el frio mermó considerablemente, toda enfundada en ropas masculinas levantó la mirada y le obsequió una sonrisa en agradecimiento. El continuó con su semblante inexpresivo, sin emitir juicio por lo que ella decidió romper el hielo.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —Preguntó mirándolo fijamente, no hubo alteración ni siquiera una mínima muestra de interés, pero aun así le respondió.

—Peeta Mellark, Marqués de Adler —Pronunció como si presentarse de esa forma fuese una molestia, Katniss se quedó con sus ojos clavados en él. ¿Había dicho Marqués? Tentativamente ella podría decir que era demasiado joven para ostentar un título nobiliario, pero ella no sabía mucho del tema. Eso de los títulos era algo muy del viejo continente, en América no existían y hasta creía que en Europa eran algo ya pasado de moda. Pero si él quería ser Marqués ¿Quién era ella para impedírselo?

—Yo soy Katniss… —Se detuvo y pensó que si Peeta tenía tanta ceremonia para presentarse, ella también sería… ceremoniosa. — Katniss Everdeen, sin título— Añadió medio en broma y con una media sonrisa que delataba tal hecho, pero al parecer el no captó la idea, pues le devolvió una mirada reprobatoria—. Mis amigos me dicen Kat —Añadió, pero parecía que él no estaba muy dispuesto a continuar con la charla.

—Muy bien Señorita Everdeen —Él asintió… al aire, algo muy similar a una rápida reverencia y se dio la vuelta para dejarla una vez más sola.

— ¡Peeta espera! —Lo llamó haciendo que se detuviera en el marco de la puerta, él solo le dirigió una mirada para que ella supiera que tenía su atención—. Me preguntaba… si podrías indicarme el camino más directo a Corpus Christi —Él se volvió por completo y por primera vez pareció confuso.

—Mucho me temo que no estoy familiarizado con ese sitio —Una vez más intentó irse y Katniss fue un tanto más agresiva en ese momento, lo tomó por el saco y de un tirón lo hizo volver a su sitio. Peeta le devolvió una mirada cargada de impaciencia y resopló ya mostrándose molesto

—Entonces… el camino a la ciudad más cercana. —Insistió, deteniéndose por un segundo al notar que no tenía idea de donde estaba—. ¿También podrías decirme dónde estoy?

—Está en mis tierras y también está agotando mi paciencia, la ciudad más cercana es Londres y es un viaje de cuatro días ¿Contenta? —Katniss soltó una carcajada, esperando que él la acompañara con la suya, podía jurar que él estaba bromeando. Por un instante ella pareció haber oído Londres, sin embargo él no se inmutó.

—Vamos, no juegues conmigo. —Le espetó sonriendo sin obtener ninguna respuesta satisfactoria—. Necesito ir a casa antes de que alguien note mi ausencia. —Él apretó los ojos en finas líneas y soltando un suspiro, se acercó hasta que tan solo los separaron unos centímetros.

—Primero, —Señaló con la voz en un tajante susurro— Yo no juego; segundo no le he permitido dirigirse hacia mí con tanta confianza. Para usted Señorita Everdeen, soy Lord Adler y que no se le olvide. —Ella abrió los ojos como platos, ese idiota realmente no estaba bromeando, pretendía que ella le dijera Lord ¡Qué locura!

—Es… —Él sacudió una mano frente a su rostro para callarla, claramente no había terminado con su pequeño discursillo y ella lo estaba interrumpiendo.

—Mandaré alguien al pueblo para que le consiga ropa y tendrá un carruaje a su disposición para que la lleve a donde a usted se le ocurra ir. Mientras, le agradecería que no se entrometiera en mi camino y que guarde silencio, estoy intentando trabajar. —Sin decir más dio la media vuelta, dejándola con la boca abierta y la abandonó en aquel lugar, con cientos de preguntas rondándole en la cabeza.

Katniss ya no sabía si salir de la habitación era una buena idea, tal vez el "Lord" se enfadaría de tan solo verla. Tras pasar un rato considerándolo admirando el cielorraso, decidió estirar los músculos. Ese lugar era tremendamente aburrido, no había una televisión o siquiera un libro, no se escuchaba música, ni ruidos, ni nada.

Se arrimó a la ventana y corrió las cortinas sin ninguna parsimonia, el sol estaba ligeramente cubierto por nubes y el día lentamente comenzaba a caer. Repentinamente comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, no tenía la menor intención de pasar la noche en aquel sitio y menos con ese hombre extraño. Pero sin ropa no podría llegar lejos y tras mirar un buen rato a su alrededor a través de la ventana, verificó que la casa estaba rodeada por bosque. No podía ver nada en las cercanías, sólo un establo en el que había dos hombres bastantes sucios trabajando. Alguien golpeó la puerta logrando que ella se pusiera en alerta, si se trataba de Peeta esperaba que solo viniera a traerle la ropa que le había prometido. Pero no era él, cuando ella dio la señal para que ingresaran una mujer entrada en edad, cruzó exponiéndole una tímida sonrisa.

—Buenos días Señorita. —Le hizo una pequeña reverencia y luego se quedó viéndola con esos pequeños ojos azules amigables, Katniss sonrió y dio unos pasos vacilantes en su dirección.

—Hola, soy Katniss.

—Yo soy Portia… —Señaló con un tono de voz regio pero a la vez maternal, al segundo Katniss se sintió cómoda en su presencia. La mujer fue hasta la cama y hasta ese momento ella no notó que traía una caja en sus finos brazos… algo pálidos sentenció ella mientras la observaba desplegar una tela—. No sabía su talla, pero creo que esto le sentará bien —Sin poder ocultar su emoción, prácticamente brincó hasta ponerse a un lado de Portia.

No le importaba si le iba pequeño, ella lo haría entrar a como diera lugar. Pero entonces su entusiasmo pareció huir por la ventana, pues tan solo vio un vestido y uno que parecía ser bastante…viejo. No que estuviera gastado, sino más bien anticuado, algo que habría estado de moda en los años de su bisabuela o quizás antes.

—Amm… —No sabía cómo decirle que eso no era lo que ella acostumbraba, después de todo Portia la observaba con impaciencia, como si no pudiera esperar a verla enfundada en esas telas—. No suelo usar vestidos —Musitó evitando su mirada, la mujer dio un respingo y se llevó una mano a la boca.

—Pero… ¿Qué es lo que usted usa? —Instó con la curiosidad adornando su arrugado rostro.

—Pantalones… jeans o quizás una falda —Portia chasqueó la lengua y levantó el vestido de la cama, haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras.

—Aquí no podrá utilizar esa clase de atuendos, usted es una Señorita y su ropa debe reflejar su condición —Katniss soltó una carcajada.

—A nadie le importa eso, todo el mundo sabe que soy chica. —Señaló, dado que era algo tonto pensar que si no llevaba vestido, se vería menos femenina.

—Por supuesto. —Acordó Portia, haciéndola levantar los brazos para pasarle el vestido por la cabeza, Katniss se dejó hacer ¿Qué más daba? Siempre había sentido curiosidad por saber cómo sería llevar algo con corsé—. Pero a mi Lord no le agradaría verla llevar cualquier atuendo… él ha escogido este específicamente para usted. —Comentó risueña, Katniss hizo un alto y la observó ceñuda.

—No me voy a poner un vestido para él. —Espetó, ya tratando de salir del revoltijo de telas—. Me interesa absolutamente nada su opinión. —Portia bufó y luchó por volverle a bajar el vestido, ella se apartó y la mujer la persiguió por el lugar en un vano intento por atraparla.

—Por favor Señorita, no debe correr en esas ropas… podría enfermar —Katniss no hizo caso de su advertencia y cubierta tan solo por su camisola, escapó del vestido, de Portia y de la habitación. Ya no le importaba enfrentar el frio, tan solo quería salir de allí, nunca se rebajaría a cumplir los caprichos de un loco que se creía Marqués.

Llevaba horas estudiando la misiva, jamás había esperado recibir noticias tan exasperantes. Pero como si no fuera suficiente tener que atender todo los asuntos de la finca, ahora también tendría que concentrarse en nimiedades. Cualquiera pensaría que con su pasado ya estaría exento de cumplir con protocolos, pero claramente había subestimado a su familia. Releyó la carta de su madre y soltando una maldición entre dientes la arrojó a un lado, atendería ese asunto luego. Ahora tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar, le importaba una mierda que su hermano menor se casara y le importaba incluso menos que estuviera en carrera por su título. Era insultante que el simple hecho de poseer una esposa lo habilitara a tomar posesión de un título que claramente no le pertenecía. Peeta alzó la cabeza de entre sus papeles al oír un ruido en el piso superior, salió de su estudio y con paso apresurado se dirigió a las escaleras. Cuando alcanzó el primer escalón, notó como una persona bajaba a trompicones sin mirar hacia adelante, él intento hacerse a un lado pero no logró su cometido. La chica le impactó de lleno logrando que ambos descendieran el último tramo con una fuerte caída, él se llevo la peor parte pues ella aterrizó sobre su cuerpo. Maldiciendo su mala suerte se puso de pie, levantándola también a ella y tomándola por los hombros, le dio una sacudida.

— ¿Eres estúpida? —Ella lo observó con los ojos como platos y se volvió sobre su hombro dirigiendo su atención a la escalera, Peeta se vio obligado a observar también y vio como Portia descendía a la misma velocidad con un vestido colgado en el brazo.

— ¡Oh por Dios! —Exclamó la criada tomando a la chica por un brazo y alejándola de su lado—. Mi Lord… yo… —Ella intentó explicarse, pero Peeta sabía que la culpable era aquella mujercita de mirada tan extraña.

—No. —Calló a la mujer mayor con un ademán y llevó su atención a la chica. — ¿No fui claro antes? —Ella asintió ligeramente y su labio inferior tembló amenazando con romper en un llanto—. Olvídalo. —Rezongó dando por terminada esa ridícula reunión. Se volvió hacia Portia para dar una última orden—. La quiero fuera de esta casa, ahora mismo.

La criada no respondió pero sus ojos expresaron cuan en desacuerdo estaba con su decisión, Peeta se encogió de hombros con desinterés. Él no iba a dar refugio a cualquiera que encontrara vagando por ahí y esa chica sólo auguraba problemas.

Regresó a su estudio y una vez más enfrentó su realidad, si continuaba lejos de la sociedad terminaría por perder su prestigio. Se sirvió un vaso de whisky y observó el fuego crepitar en la chimenea. No era tan importante, su vida no cambiaría si perdiera el título. Seguiría siendo él, tan miserable como de costumbre, tal vez con el tiempo terminaría por rendirse y dejaría que la muerte lo atrapase. Hacía mucho tiempo que había perdido el deseo de vivir y lo único que lo mantenía ocupado eran sus obligaciones. Si dejaba que su hermano tomara el control, él ya no tendría que preocuparse, ya no tendría que intentar mantenerse aferrado a nada. Podría desligarse y dedicar lo que restara de su existencia a pensar, pensar en todo lo que había perdido y pensar en ella. Recordarla e incluso soñarla, podría darle todo ese tiempo que no supo aprovechar, todo ese tiempo que le había negado. Entonces quizás en algún momento regresaría a su lado y dejaría de sentir ese vacío… que hacía tanto crecía en su pecho. Ese que había invadido cada centímetro de su ser desde el mismísimo día en que se había despedido de Johana.-

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Hola! ¿Cómo están? Antes que nada gracias, la historia fue muy bien aceptada! **

**Disculpas por la tardanza, pero aquí todavía es viernes, así que aquí está el capítulo. **

**Gracias a todos por los alertas, reviews, favoritos.**

**Besos y nos leemos.**


	5. Chapter 3CCLQD

**Todos los personajes y el universo de los juegos del hambre son de Suzanne Collins y la historia original se llama "Pide un deseo" y es de Tamara Araoz, quien amablemente me ha permitido adaptarla, cosa que hago sin ningún fin de lucro, sin ningún otro objetivo, que no sea entretenernos.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o**

**Capítulo III**

Realmente no podía calcular cuánto tiempo llevaba encerrada en esa habitación, iba de un lado a otro y ya estaba temiendo hacer una zanja en lo que iba y venía por el mismo lugar tantas veces. Katniss se lamentaba y se reprendía mentalmente por ser tan insensata; por supuesto que siempre se arrepentía de las cosas cuando era demasiado muy tarde. Sus padres continuamente le recordaban que ser tan impulsiva la metería en problemas constantemente, el asunto es que ella aun no lograba recordarlo a tiempo.

¿Por qué simplemente no se había puesto ese maldito vestido? ¿Qué era lo que perdía con seguirle el juego al estúpido loco que se creía Lord? Bueno, ahora ya sabía lo que perdía y era su oportunidad de pasar la noche en un lugar calentito. Pero ya estaba hecho y no tenía ni la menor intención de suplicarle. Si tenía que ir a la calle lo haría con la frente en alto.

Solo buscaría un teléfono público y llamaría a sus padres, o quizás ni siquiera fuese necesario. Una idea parpadeó en su mente y Katniss dio un salto para llegar al baño. Sí, estaba mojado y embarrado, pero también tenía su carcasa protectora. Presionó las teclas con los ojos cerrados, rogando internamente que aun funcionara.

—Por favor… por favor… —Y entonces el sonido celestial que anunciaba en la pantalla brillante "Buen día Kat"— ¡Siii! — Mientras aguardaba a que el celular consiguiera señal, tomó asiento en la cama dejando sus pies colgar libremente.

—Señorita… —El llamado fue acompañado por el ingreso de Portia, la señora la observó con un gesto abatido que podía trasmitir mucho más que mil palabras.

—No te preocupes Portia, ya encontré mi teléfono – Dijo, mostrándole el artilugio en sus manos - pronto llamaré a mis padres. — Ella arqueó una ceja al parecer no muy convencida y fue a sentarse a su lado.

—Antes debería vestirse. — Ofreció con una sonrisa, Katniss bajó la vista al vestido y volvió a levantarla hacía Portia.

—Mmm… —Estaba por decir que no, pero el rostro que le puso la mujer fue demasiado como hacerlo —. Está bien. — Aceptó y la mujer le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Ya va a ver lo guapa que queda. —Se encogió de hombros… ni que fuera el vestido mágico de Cenicienta—. ¿Cómo se pondrá en contacto con sus padres? — Preguntó, mientras le anudaba las distintas tiras del corsé, apretando sistemáticamente sus pechos. Katniss se miró al espejo y quedó sorprendida por el rápido efecto de aquella cosa, jamás en su vida habría pensado que podía llegar a tener escote. Pero allí estaba, a la vista de cualquiera que quisiera apreciarlo, ¡si señor! Sí… esa cosa era bastante incómoda y le quitaba el aire, pero los resultados de su cambio eran más que evidentes.

No pudo responder al instante pues de un segundo a otro se vio inmersa en un montón de tela, que por su suavidad delataba ser de alguna especie de seda; de un color celeste agua que algunos lo llamarían turquesa pero que ella pensaba que simplemente era una variación del celeste sin tomarse el trabajo de diferenciarlos todos. El vestido caía majestuosamente en finas capas, desde la faja, a tono, realzando desde su busto hasta sus tobillos.

—Traje mi celular, ¿recuerdas?, – Le dijo, señalando lo que aparentemente era su salvavidas - así que no será problema. — Volvió su cabeza en dirección adonde reposaba el aparato y al mismo tiempo recuperándose del pequeño shock que le produjo descubrir lo bien que podría lucir enfundada en telas tan exquisitas. Desmintió en ese momento el tonto dicho "Aunque la mona se vista de seda…" Pues definitivamente aquel vestido podría obrar milagros, incluso para esa desdichada mona. Otra que el vestido mágico de Cenicienta…

— ¿Celular? —A través del espejo Katniss pudo notar el ceño fruncido de Portia, pero no se molestó en dar una amplia explicación pues aun se encontraba ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

— Sí, me será un poco difícil explicarles donde estoy… — Hizo una pausa súbitamente notando que aun no se lo había preguntado a ella, quizás Portia no le jugaría bromas y le diría la verdad—. Por cierto… ¿Dónde estoy?

— Está en la ciudad de Bath, al oeste de Londres. —La mujer se detuvo para recoger algo de la cama y al instante la hizo sentarse en la pequeña silla que

reposaba frente al tocador. Katniss se quedó muda, por un momento pensó volver a oír Londres, pero esta vez no había sido su imaginación, realmente le estaban informando que estaba en aquel viejo país. Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

— ¿¡Dijiste Londres!? — Portia asintió muy concentrada en su trabajo, sus manos se movían hábilmente en su cabello, levantando mechones y ajustándolos correctamente con peinetas—. Pero eso queda en Europa. — Razonó en un susurro aun sin poder creer lo que oía.

— Así es. —Respondió sin inmutarse Portia, incluso sonreía, Katniss casi suelta un bufido de exasperación.

— ¡No puedo estar en Europa! — Exclamó dándose la vuelta para mirar a aquella mujer, que tenía que estar mintiendo. Dios, no la dejaría creer en semejante mentira. Portia pareció desconcertada por su reacción, pero volvió a darle una sonrisa con la esperanza de que Katniss se relajase. ¡Al demonio! Pensó en un exabrupto, jamás se relajaría, no estando en Londres, no estando tan lejos de su casa, de su familia.

— No entiendo… - Dijo la mujer - ¿Qué tiene de malo?

— ¿Qué tiene…? — Repitió incrédula—. ¡Yo vivo en América! No pude simplemente haber aparecido aquí de un día para el otro. — Katniss se levantó de un salto y giró en la habitación de un lado a otro, como si no estuviese segura de a donde ir o que hacer, finalmente se dejó caer en la cama abatida. Su cabeza golpeó sus manos tratando de alguna forma de mantenerla sobre su cuello —. ¡Oh Dios! Tal vez me secuestraron… tal vez me vendieron… — Mientras divagaba en las distintas hipótesis, se pregunto cómo era posible que sus padres no la estuvieran buscando. ¿Cuántos días llevaría lejos de su casa?— Puedes… - levantó la vista un tanto abrumada, hacia la mujer que la observaba con compasión—. ¿Qué fecha es? — Instó sin poder contener el temblor de su labio, no le faltaban ganas de echarse a llorar, tan solo necesitaba de un mínimo estímulo y rompería en llanto. Sí, se consideraba fuerte y una mujer capaz de afrontar casi cualquier cosa, pero ¿Londres? Eso era otro país, otra costumbre ¡Rayos! Era otro maldito continente.

—17 de Febrero. — Katniss soltó una carcajada irónica, al parecer no estaba mostrándose demasiado desesperada pues Portia pretendía seguir con el juego.

—Imposible. —Musitó poniéndose de pie, la mujer lucio un rostro de verdadera contrariedad ¿Por qué aquella niña lucía tan perpleja? —. No puede ser 17 de Febrero, porque eso fue ayer… porque eso significaría que aun es mi cumpleaños y es más imposible aun, porque yo no pude atravesar todo el mundo en solo unos segundos. — Portia no pareció feliz con su respuesta y se volvió con el objetivo de recoger algo en la cómoda, Katniss la observaba pero su mente estaba proyectando distintos escenarios. ¿Habrían sido secuestradores de chicas? No lo recordaba y eso la asustaba aun más, tal vez la habían drogado o quizás habían utilizado su cuerpo para transportar droga. Todo podía ser probable, todo y a la vez nada, quizás los dementes de esa casa pretendían unirla en su grupo y le exponían esa sarta de idioteces. Sí, se dijo mentalmente, ellos estaban mal seguramente eso era lo que ocurría. Al menos esa teoría la tranquilizaba un poco, ahora solo restaba salir de allí cuanto antes, o tal vez terminaría contagiándose.

—Aquí tiene, es el periódico del día. Lo recogí esta mañana en el pueblo, puede verificar la fecha allí. — Le apunto la parte superior del gran periódico y ella frunció el ceño antes de ponerse a leer.

—Esto está mal —Señaló con convicción y aunque en su voz no hubo vacilación, la teoría del engaño masivo, de la que por otro lado terminaba de auto convencerse, tambaleó notoriamente.

—No Señorita, la fecha es correcta… estamos al día 17 del mes segundo del año 1765 de nuestro señor. — Por un instante tan solo se quedó con la mirada fija en la boca de Portia, sus labios se habían movido de eso no cabía duda pero sus palabras… sus palabras simplemente carecían de sentido. Su mandíbula se abrió de par en par, frente a las palabras de Portia, pero su cabeza se negaba a aceptarlo. Entonces ¿Por qué repentinamente sintió como si la realidad viniera a golpearle la puerta? Giró la cabeza abruptamente en todas direcciones, buscando algún indicio, algo, que le confirmara que estaba en el siglo XXI. Pero sus ojos viajaron desde las cortinas de brocado, a la cama con dosel de cuatro postes y por último terminó posándose en la mujer enfundada en un vestido estilo regencia o victoriano, no podía precisarlo. Y sus recuerdos de las horas anteriores centellaron como burlándose de su falta de atención, la tina con patas de metal como garras, la ropa extraña del Lord. ¡Por Dios del cielo! El lord mismo, él y su manera tan formal de hablar, sus movimientos calculados y su porte tan masculino. Estaba todo tan obvio frente a sus ojos, que sólo ella sería incapaz de verlo. Sólo faltaba que le agitaran un cartel en la frente y que el mismísimo Rey viniera a estrecharle la mano. Katniss comenzó a hiperventilar, por alguna extraña razón ya no se sentía muy capaz de seguir con el trabajo simple y mundano de respirar. Entonces su cuerpo simplemente se desentendió de su mente y huyó, no tenía destino o quizás tan sólo pretendía abrir una puerta y llegar inmediatamente a su época.

— ¿Dónde dices que fue?

— No estoy segura milord, estábamos hablando y luego simplemente salió corriendo — Peeta no tenía voluntad ni entusiasmo para afrontar aquello, tan solo deseaba su paz, pero al parecer últimamente la misma estaba demasiado sobrevalorada.

— Quizás solo fue a tomar aire. —Siseó en un vano intento de desentenderse del asunto, Portia bufó sin ánimos de ocultar su desagrado.

—Yo la noté bastante… contrariada… —Espetó y sus ojos viajaron a las ventanas que convenientemente él mantenía cerradas, pues la luz del sol lo perturbaba causándole largos dolores de cabeza—. La noche está cayendo milord y se trata de una joven asustadiza y confundida —Con esa frase pretendía despertar su compasión, algo que claramente no funcionó.

Peeta se puso de pie dirigiéndose a su lustrosa vitrina de bebidas y escogió entre las distintas licoreras el mejor brandy que el dinero podía conseguir. Directo de Francia, y a pesar de que obtener mercancía de un enemigo tan asiduo, podría considerarse como una falta de respeto a la corona, le importaba un bledo. Amaba su Armañac y ni mil reyes lo obligarían a dejar de obtenerlo, por los medios legales o ilegales que se le presentasen.

— Lord Adler. —Lo llamó apartándolo del laborioso y metódico trabajo de agitar correctamente su bebida. Nadie se percataba de la necesidad que esto conllevaba, pues alcanzar la temperatura adecuada era un don que no muchos poseían. Dio un rápido sorbo, comprobando que el toque nunca se le iría, sus manos siempre tenían el calor indicado. Un tanto más relajado, observó por sobre la copa a Portia que con su expresión ceñuda aparentemente intentaba imponerse

— Dime. —Espetó regresando a su sillón de cuero que lo mantenía horas pegado a su escritorio y a sus tareas.

— La joven, por favor.

— Si ella decidió retirarse, yo no soy quien para detenerla —Y con esas palabras dio por zanjado el asunto, tomó los papeles que lo esperaban en su escritorio y rápidamente volvió a sumergirse en su trabajo. Un suave carraspeo lo arrastró de nuevo a aquello, a lo que él no tenía ningún interés en regresar. Puso los ojos en blanco y analizó el semblante de su ama de llaves con un gesto despectivo, que claramente dejaba entrever el mensaje oculto en su mirada, un firme y contundente "déjame solo"— ¿Necesitas algo más? —Instó pero su voz no admitía replica, su tono era una invitación para que se retirara. Y contra todo pronóstico Portia se planto en su lugar y asintió con convicción—. ¿Qué?

— Búsquela. —Pidió y rápidamente bajo la mirada al piso, como si acabara de pronunciar la peor de las blasfemias frente al mismísimo papa.

— No. —Respondió, y con un movimiento de su mano le indicó que se retirara y ella hizo una rápida reverencia antes de cumplir su orden. Pues sin importar cuantos años llevara trabajando con él, nada, ni la relación de confianza más profunda que ellos pudieran tener, le dejaba espacio para desobedecerlo.

—Un caballero jamás ignoraría a una dama en apuros… —Y con ese último comentario cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Peeta alzó la vista dispuesto a soltar una retahíla de insultos, su propia criada acaba de ponerlo en su sitio y sintió como la rabia crecía en su interior. Pero se vio obligado a aplacarla, quisiera admitirlo o no, él se había comprometido de cierta forma a poner a la Señorita Everdeen a salvo. Después de todo la había rescatado de una muerte segura y lo más sensato era actuar como la diplomacia dictaba, sería mal visto volverle la cara en esos momentos. Aunque ella hubiera decidido irse por voluntad propia, no era digno de un verdadero hombre dejar que una Señorita vagara por las calles sin la adecuada protección. Se levantó de su sillón resoplando por lo bajo, maldiciendo su condenada educación y a su estúpida condición que lo obligaba a actuar bajo reglas de etiqueta establecidas.

Tras merodear por los alrededores cuidando de no equivocarse de camino, pues aunque se mantenía en sus tierras nada lo eximia de perderse, se reprochó por no traer su arco o mínimamente su pistola.

Le agradaba llevar cuenta clara de la extensión de sus dominios, pero también debía recordar que aquellos lugares eran frecuentados por animales que reclamaban así como él, el poderío.

Unos golpecitos repetidos y un tanto nerviosos lo fueron guiando, Peeta afiló los sentidos para determinar su procedencia. Él era muy bueno moviéndose en la oscuridad, factor que parecía crecer a medida que se dejaba atrapar más y más por las sombras. Si ya de por si detestaba la luz del sol, su condición era como la excusa perfecta para que él pudiera mantener un retiro casi completo de la sociedad y sus petulancias.

— ¿Por qué? — Golpe—. ¿Por qué? — Otro golpe seguido por un ligero sollozo—. ¿Qué hice? ¿Qué he hecho? ¿Qué haré? — La voz frustrada de la Señorita resonaba sutilmente perdida en el murmullo del viento. Peeta continuó con paso firme, directo a los constantes reproches que parecían desbordar de la boca de la damisela Everdeen. Pues dudaba que otra persona estuviera allí en las inmediaciones de su finca, injuriándose sobre su situación actual.

— ¿Señorita Everdeen? —Ella alzó su rostro enrojecido con las rodillas entumecidas y lo observó con gesto contrariado. Luego movió su pie repentinamente hacia adelante, haciéndolo chocar contra el árbol que la enfrentaba. Un sonido hueco emergió del susodicho y él pudo determinar de dónde venían esos ruidos que había escuchado antes.

—Déjame sola. —Dijo volviendo a dar una patadita. El típico berrinche de una niña, pensó él en su fuero interno y contradiciendo su pedido, terminó de recorrer los metros que los separaban.

—Levántese. —Ordenó con voz firme pero ella no dio indicios de oír sus palabras. Peeta la tomó de un brazo y con un movimiento limpio la tuvo de pie frente a él. Katniss, no lo objetó, no dijo nada… se limitó a quedarse quieta, al parecer sin ánimos de presentar batalla—. Vamos. —Le indicó, pero en ese momento ella no se movió tan dócilmente como antes.

— ¿Con que objeto? —Murmuró sorbiendo por la nariz, le era difícil determinar si lloraba o no, pues la luz era endemoniadamente pobre en ese lugar. Ella se negaba a mirarlo y se observaba los pies mientras le contestaba, como si temiera que de momento a otro estos desaparecieran.

— Está helando aquí afuera y no pienso quedarme a discutir en medio de la nada, muévase. — Ella se liberó de su agarre con un tirón que lo tomó desprevenido.

— Pediste que me fuera y lo hice, ahora déjame en paz. ¿A ti que te importa si muero congelada o devorada por algún animal? — Se obligó a ignorar esa manera tan poco correcta que utilizaba para dirigirse a él, Peeta no era demasiado puntilloso con los asuntos de etiqueta. Pero dado su título y su nombre exigía al menos el mínimo de los respetos, algo que claramente Katniss no poseía.

—Tiene razón, su vida no es de particular interés para mí. Pero me niego a tener que venir a recoger su cadáver en la mañana y por sobre todo, me niego a tener que estar explicando las razones de su deceso. — Se detuvo cuando ella clavó sus extraños ojos en él, no podía determinar su color…

Sacudió la cabeza restándole importancia y recordó que en ese momento estaba presentando un alegato.

—Si quiere morir, lo hará lejos de aquí y preferentemente lejos de mí—La boca de ella comenzó a temblar descontroladamente y sus extraños ojos se anegaron en lágrimas, luego simplemente se dejó caer rompiendo en un llanto desgarrador.

Peeta sintió la necesidad de patearse, no había querido ser tan duro pero detestaba cuando las personas ponían cuestionamientos ilógicos. Él le había dado una respuesta racional, algo que al parecer no había sido bien aceptado por ella—. ¡Levántese! —Volvió a gruñir yendo por su brazo, ella se revolvió debajo de su mano y soltó un chillido que lo detuvo en seco. Era imposible que una mujercita tan pequeña gritara de esa forma, no se daba una idea de cómo hacia para ser tan contundente—. ¡Deje de gritar!

—¡Deja de intentar tocarme! —Exclamó en respuesta. — ¡Quiero volver a casa… quiero volver a casa… por favor! — Ella alzaba la vista al cielo, como si le estuviera rogando a Dios e ignorando por completo su presencia.

Peeta cansado de su actitud infantil estuvo a punto de desistir de sus intentos, cuando volvió a soltar un sollozo. Regresó los pasos que se había alejado y soltando un suspiro se acuclilló a su lado, con paciencia sacada de vaya a saber dónde. La tomo de las manos y las aparto lentamente de su cara, ella a pesar de que tenía los ojos húmedos, no parecía realmente alterada sino más bien lucía como alguien inmerso en un pensamiento concreto. —Relájese. —Le pidió con su voz más suave—. Dígame que ocurre… ¿Por qué llora? — Ella se mantuvo en un silencio analítico por largo rato, hasta que lleno sus pulmones y lentamente dejo ir el aire por entre sus labios. Este golpeó el rostro de Peeta y él no escapó al suave aroma femenino de su respiración.

—Mi casa… — Dijo, en un susurro velado, él la invitó a continuar con un asentimiento—. Quiero volver, pero no sé como… estoy muy lejos. — Peeta rápidamente recordó la charla que tuvo con Portia minutos antes de abandonar la finca, su criada le había mencionado que la Señorita Katniss provenía de las colonias. Bien, entonces ella estaba en lo cierto, en realidad estaba bastante lejos, pero no era un imposible. Los viajes a las colonias podían ser arreglados. Claro que costaría, pero se podía hacer.

— No debe preocuparse por eso, estoy seguro que puedo conseguirle un modo de llegar. — Ella sacudió la cabeza sin siquiera oír su propuesta. Estaba segura que no podría…

—No entiendes. —Le replicó a modo de reproche—. No puedo volver, no hay ningún lado a donde ir… ¡Oh Dios! Realmente no quería esto. —Terminó su frase con la cabeza una vez más inclinada hacia arriba, en un ruego al cielo. Peeta no supo cómo responder, si ella no tenía familia que la aguardase del otro lado del mundo, él no podía solucionarlo. Él no era capaz de darle una dote y conseguirle un marido que cuidara de su persona, después de todo ese era el trabajo de un padre, de una madre o de una institutriz.

— ¿Qué edad tiene? —Espetó tratando de hallar una forma de escape, si ella era menor podía apelar a la caridad del estado o incluso podría ser puesta como una pupila.

—Dieciocho —Musitó como si no creyera en sus propias palabras, Peeta maldijo entre dientes.

Era una edad demasiado complicada y él ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que una Señorita debía hacer entonces. ¿Ya se la podía presentar en sociedad o aun era demasiado joven? No, definitivamente estaba apta para casarse y para presentarse en una temporada. Él había conocido mujeres que con dieciocho años ya eran esposas o incluso madres, así que podía conseguirle un pase. Entonces finalmente se libraría de ella, pero el no tener una familia que la respaldara no la volvía la mejor de las candidatas. Tendría que apelar a la belleza de la muchacha, seguramente con el atuendo adecuado y los adornos necesarios, ella resaltaría entre las demás postulantes. Después de todo su cabello era electrizante y sus ojos eran algo en que cualquier hombre gustoso, fijaría su atención. Conseguirle un marido que la pudiera mantener no sería gran trabajo, tan solo tendría que buscar en los sitios adecuados y asunto terminado.

—Venga, no podemos quedarnos aquí. — Peeta le ofreció su brazo para escoltarla, algo que ella ignoró por completo. Él sacudió la cabeza incrédulo, sabía que las personas de las colonias eran un tanto burdas y el hecho solo logró denotar la gran tarea que tendría por delante. Iba a tener que volver a la Señorita Everdeen una candidata y eso requeriría de adiestramiento, tiempo y por sobre todas las cosas, mucha paciencia. Tal vez le pediría ayuda a su madre, de seguro ella tomaría bajo su ala protectora a la joven, si él se lo pedía como favor. Por el momento tendría que procurar su bienestar al menos unos días más, luego quedaría exento de aquella responsabilidad. Una responsabilidad que no había pedido y no tenía la más mínima intención de conservar.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-**

**Hola. He vuelto con la historia ¡SI! Espero que todavía sigan interesadas en leerla. Háganmelo saber.**

**Gracias a todos por los alertas, reviews, favoritos de la etapa anterior, cuando comencé a publicarla, pero bueno cosas que pasan, su autora tardó en darme el visto bueno para seguir adaptándola y yo no podía más que esperar, siento que haya pasado de verdad y espero que estén ahí leyendo la continuación.**

**Si todo va bien, calculo que el finde estaré publicando el siguiente capítulo.**

**Besos y nos leemos.**


	6. Chapter 4CCLQD

**Todos los personajes y el universo de los juegos del hambre son de Suzanne Collins y la historia original se llama Pide un deseo y es de Tamara Araoz, quien amablemente me ha permitido adaptarla, cosa que hago sin ningún fin de lucro, sin ningún otro objetivo que no sea entretenernos.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o**

**Capítulo IV**

Poder sostenerse, de alguna manera, firme en su lugar la ayudaba a contener los temblores de su cuerpo, aunque no estaba segura de poder llegar a pensar cuerdamente otra vez. Pero tras una media hora de estar sentada en aquel enorme salón y en ese sofá que ya hasta cómodo le parecía, logró recobrar la cordura. No del todo, al menos todavía, pues aun se le hacía físicamente imposible haberse movido de un tiempo a otro con un simple ―y vamos a admitirlo― estúpido deseo de cumpleaños.

Pero allí estaba, no tenía ningún sentido negar que el hombre que la miraba a unos dos metros de distancia, fuese real. Pues ella lo había tocado de camino a la gran mansión y cualquier duda se disipó de su mente: era de carne y hueso. Ella podría dar un toque personal a esa afirmación y asegurar, que el tipo era puro músculos. Pero no era momento para ponerse en pequeños detalles, tenía que pensar. ¿En qué? Bueno, quizás en como mierda haría para regresar a su tiempo. ¡Por Dios y todos los santos! ¡1765! ¿Cómo rayos iba a escapar de allí? Ni siquiera estaba segura de cómo era su posición en esa época ¿Aun decapitaban gente? No, eso era durante la inquisición… ¿Qué ocurría en esos tiempos en Inglaterra? Iba a tener que hacer un gran esfuerzo para recuperar aquellos años de escuela, pero eso sería de un poco de ayuda. No era imposible, tan solo debía situarse en espacio y tiempo.

— ¿Quién es el rey? —Pregunto súbitamente y el Lord alzó la vista en su dirección, irguiéndose de la cómoda posición que mantenía sobre el escritorio.

— ¿El rey? — Katniss rodó los ojos ¿Acaso el tipo era sordo? Había hablado fuerte y claro, y no estaba preguntándole nada del otro mundo, sólo una tontería que realmente le ayudaría.

—Si… hay un rey ¿no? — insistió entre burlona y sarcástica, al parecer él lo comprendió porque la observó con claro gesto de reprobación.

—Jorge —murmuró y luego le dio la espalda, dirigiéndose a una vitrina. Katniss pasó de él y comenzó a hurgar en su memoria.

¿Jorge? ¿Jorge? ¿1765? ¿Inglaterra? Se mordió el labio, buscando y rebuscando en sus archivos académicos mentales. ¿Por qué ningún Jorge le sonaba? Era imposible que fuera tan hueca, ella se consideraba ligeramente inteligente, pero parecía que repentinamente toda su inteligencia se había quedado en el 2011. Quizás como aún no había nacido, teóricamente ella no había recolectado esos conocimientos. ¡No, no, no! no tenía caso pensar en eso, lo único que le faltaba para terminar de desquiciarse era pensar en las implicaciones de existencia. Si terminaba convenciéndose de que no existía porque aun no había nacido, acabaría saltando del tejado.

Soltó una carcajada entre dientes, era ridículo lo que estaba pensando, pero al menos ya le estaba encontrando la vuelta a su situación. Como todos los problemas de su vida, Katniss pensó en tomárselo con su filosofía, debía haber algo positivo en todo esto y algo de lo que ella pudiera reírse en el futuro. _« ¡Ja! Futuro, buena elección de palabras Katniss »_. Pensó para sí, mientras dejaba ir otra risilla. En medio de su regocijo mental, se dio cuenta que había captado la atención de cierto Lord que la observaba un tanto desconfiado. Como si creyera que ella hubiese enloquecido de momento a otro. Pero no era para menos. Fue esa pequeña observación lo que logró que en su mente brillara un recuerdo, una sola palabra hizo eco en cada parte de su cerebro "Loco".

— ¡Jorge el loco!—Exclamó mientras chasqueaba los dedos, por fin había dado con el rey del momento. Jorge III o también conocido como "el Loco" llamado así por sus continuos ataques de esquizofrenia durante su mandato. ¿Cómo se había olvidado de él?

—Estoy seguro que al rey no le agrada ese epíteto —Remarcó el amargo lord, mientras le extendía una copa con algo rojo en su interior. Katniss tomó la copa y sin querer rozó los dedos de él en el proceso, Peeta capturó sus ojos una milésima de segundo antes de girar el rostro con desagrado.

— ¡Milord! —Ambos se volvieron en dirección de las grandes puertas de doble hojas que se extendían del techo al piso, en consideración de Katniss, eso era ostentosamente innecesario. Portia entraba a paso apresurado, con el ceño fruncido y sacudiendo la cabeza en una negación. Katniss no podía precisar qué era lo que la molestaba tanto, pero no le dio importancia y en cuanto estuvo por llevarse la copa a la boca, ésta desapareció de sus manos—. ¿Cómo se le ocurre darle brandy a una jovencita? —Fue el turno de ella de fruncir el ceño ¿Por qué le habían quitado su brandy? Nunca lo había probado, pero para ella cualquier cosa que la hiciera perder el sentido en ese momento, funcionaria.

—No es una niña, tiene dieciocho años. —Se defendió Peeta, apurando su copa como si temiera que a él también se la robaran. Portia se volteó y la observó con sorpresa.

— ¿Dieciocho? —Katniss asintió obligándose a sonreír—. Mi Dios. —Murmuró la señora tomándola por el mentón y analizándola como si le buscara alguna espinilla. —El Señor ha sido muy generoso con usted Señorita, le ha obsequiado juventud y hermosura. —Katniss no escapó de la ceja que alzo Peeta al oír la declaración de Portia

—Gracias… —musitó no muy segura, en realidad a ella no le gustaba nada parecer tan niñita.

Sus padres la instaban a utilizar maquillaje con el fin de hacerla lucir un poco más madura, pero decían que su cuerpo se correspondía con su mente. Ambos con el espíritu de una niña de cinco años, una aseveración que Katniss obviamente odiaba porque se creía mucho mayor que eso. Pero no venía al caso en ese momento, ella solo quería que le regresara su bebida… algo que Portia no hizo. Su brandy término perdiéndose en los labios del lord, que en cuanto alcanzó la copa se encargo de desaparecerlo.

—Tengo un rico té para usted. —Katniss le envió un pedido de auxilio mental a su Dios. No sólo no podía respirar con esa ropa que llevaba, ahora también iba a tener que beber té. Ya recordaba porque odiaba tanto a los ingleses, bueno quizás no odiar pero sí que no le agradaban sus bobas costumbres.

—No me gusta el té. —Espetó, ganándose que dos pares de ojos se clavaran incrédulos en su persona.

—Oh —Murmuró la mujer sin poder contener su desaliento. — ¿Y qué beben en las colonias?—Una vez más se apresuró a buscar en su memoria, algo con lo que reponer a esa pregunta tan despectiva. Pues la manera que tenían de dirigirse hacia su país, le causaba cierta irritación. Pero para su desgracia aun no podía decirles que ellos no eran colonias de nadie, dado que en esa época aun no se habían independizado. Condenada historia y condenado deseo ¿No podrían haberla enviado a una época donde ya fuesen libres?

—El café está bien. —Terminó por decir y una vez más se recordó mantener una sonrisa.

—Pero el café no es una infusión apropiada para una Señorita. —Rezongó la mujer mayor de manera arrogante.

— ¿Y qué diantres bebe una Señorita? —Pregunto sin molestarse en ocultar su impaciencia y frustración. ¿Es que ni siquiera podía elegir que beber?, Peeta carraspeó y Portia bajo la vista al piso como si ella acabara de abofetearla.

—Eso es todo Portia, te llamaré para que ayudes a la "Señorita" más tarde. —Ella asintió y haciendo una reverencia desapareció del salón—. Te agradecería que no trates de esa forma a mi personal, dirígete con respeto a cada uno de ellos ¿Comprendido? —Katniss

asintió y se observó las manos avergonzada, no había querido ser grosera con Portia, solo que esas reglas tontas la exasperaban.

Y demás está decir, que estaba un tanto irritable desde que se había enterado que estaba atrapada en el pasado. Si, no son más que excusas y por eso pensaba disculparse con Portia apenas volviera a cruzársela. Terminó por beberse el té, al menos para mantener las manos ocupadas y evitar tener que hablar con Peeta. Si ella estaba irritada, él claramente estaba exasperado. Obviamente no lo demostraba, pues en todo momento se mantuvo imperturbable, pero muy seguramente los cinco brandis que se había bebido, lo estaban ayudando mucho en el cometido. Tenía un estomago de hierro porque ella no lo veía ni siquiera tantito mareado o patoso, cosa que a Katniss le ocurría con tan solo medio vino.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —Musitó algo temerosa de entrometerse en sus pensamientos, el tipo no se había movido de su lugar en toda la hora y ella ya comenzaba a acalambrarse. Debía mantenerse rígida pues el condenado corsé no la dejaba moverse a sus anchas. Decidido… en cuanto subiera se desharía de esa prenda del infierno.

—Dígame.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?

—Por el momento permitiré que se quede… en la mañana analizaremos nuestras próximas decisiones. —Katniss frunció el ceño, parecía como si él estuviera hablando de negocios. Ella no era una condenada inversión, quería saber que le depararía de su vida, teniendo en cuenta que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo regresaría. Entonces fue como si una luz se iluminara en alguna parte de su revoltijo de teorías. Allí aun era 17 de Febrero, aun era su cumpleaños. Tal vez solo tenía que volver a pedir el deseo, claro que a la inversa, y regresaría a su casa. ¿Cómo no había pensando en eso antes? Que importaba, solo debía apresurarse… no sería su cumpleaños por mucho más tiempo.

— ¿Puedes darme una vela? —Pidió repentinamente poniéndose de pie, Peeta al instante se puso firme como si alguien hubiese presionado un interruptor. Ella quiso reír, él segundos antes parecía completamente perdido en sus pensamientos y cuando la vio moverse, se activó. Tenía su parte divertida después de todo.

— ¿Para qué quiere una vela?

— Solo quiero una ¿tienes o no? —Asintió un tanto reacio y jalando de un cordoncito a un lado del escritorio hizo sonar una campañilla. Fue un minuto completo de espera hasta que un hombre con traje de frac apareció en la puerta, el extraño se inclino torciéndose por la cintura y Katniss se le quedo viendo con una ceja en lo alto.

— ¿Necesita algo milord? —Pronuncio, el que ella pensaba era el mayordomo, con un acento algo afrancesado.

—Una vela Darton. —Volviéndose a inclinar de esa forma tan particular, Darton desapareció retrocediendo y sin mirar atrás. Vaya, seguramente se conocía la casa como la palma de su mano. Ella sin duda alguna hubiera tropezado con sus propios pies, intentando una retirada como esa. El francesito regresó junto con Portia y luego se retiró, al momento que depositó la vela en la mano del lord. Peeta se la alcanzó y ella por un segundo tan solo pudo ver aquel trozo de cera blanco e insípido.

Era increíble que una cosa tan absurda hubiese sido capaz de transportarla hasta allí, pero no podía ponerse muy quisquillosa. Una vela la había llevado, así que una vela iba a tener que regresarla de alguna manera o realmente Katniss pondría una demanda a la sucursal cumplidora de deseos.

Eso no era lo que ella quería y además ¿De todas las cosas que había pedido justamente está se tenía que cumplir? El destino tenía un sentido del humor muy retorcido. Se giró en busca de algo con que encender la vela, pero notó que la iluminación de las paredes estaba cubierta por esferas de cristal y también estaban muy altas. Soltó un bufido ¿A quien tendría que matar para conseguir un cerillo?

— Permítame. —Dio un respingo al oír la profunda voz de Peeta, el extendía una mano en su dirección aguardando a que ella le entregara la vela. Y tras un segundo de vacilación la dejo caer en su palma, él se dio la vuelta y utilizando las brazas de la chimenea la encendió.

Katniss regresó a su lugar en el sillón y tomó la vela encendida con ambas manos, como si en ellas contuviera el tesoro más preciado. Y en cierto punto así era pues estaba confiando su vida futura y pasada, a ese simple objeto.

Cerró los ojos con determinación, lo último que vio fue la mirada fría de Peeta clavada en su persona y la extraña admiración de Portia. Allí voy… pensó cargando sus pulmones de oxígeno. Tan solo necesitaba un soplido y todo regresaría a la normalidad, despertaría en su cama rodeada por sus almohadas y peluches. Tal y como había dejado todo, así lo encontraría, solo tenía que fijarse esa meta. _«Deseo volver a casa_…» se repitió incansablemente, hasta que en su mente no hubo otro pensamiento que no fuera ese. Entonces una vez más dejo ir un suspiro que no solo liberaba su alma, sino que liberaba a todo su cuerpo.

En la cama, cada parte de ella se sentía en consonancia con el exterior…por un momento pensó que oía un coro de ángeles. Nunca hubiese creído cuanto podría echar de menos a su familia, a su hogar y todas las excentricidades que lo componían. Pero lo hacía y Dios sabía cuánto, demás está decir que luego de que desplegó los párpados, tras su pequeña escenita con la vela, nada había ocurrido. Peeta y Portia se la quedaron viendo como si ella definitivamente necesitara ayuda psiquiátrica y Katniss comenzó a creer que así era.

Se había marchado a la habitación en compañía de Portia y tras disculparse con la mujer se metió en la cama, dejando que su miseria se entrelazase con las sábanas. No estaba segura de en qué momento había perdido la batalla contra el cansancio, tal vez ocurrió justo cuando pensó que no podría llorar por más tiempo. Se sentía tan estúpida moqueando como una niña, pero cada vez que se decidía a dejar de hacer el ridículo, la cara de su madre se hacía espacio en su mente y otra vez rompía en llanto. No tenía idea de cómo regresar, quizás había agotado su única oportunidad ¿Es que acaso había un límite de deseos por cumpleaños? Tal vez solo podía pedir uno y entonces eso la hizo consciente de una cruda verdad, debería esperar un año completo antes de saber si esa teoría era acertada. Pero ¿Qué demonios haría un año en ese lugar? No tenia como subsistir, ni siquiera sabía qué clase de empleo una chica como ella podría obtener. Y lo de vender su cuerpo, le parecía un tanto extremista, aun no estaba tan desesperada. Pero no podía esperar que Peeta la auxiliara, ese tipo parecía de todo menos un buen samaritano. A pesar de que la había ido a buscar al bosque, aun pensaba que solo lo hizo por obligación o decoro.

Eso era una mierda, Katniss jamás había tenido que apelar a la lástima de las personas y por sobre todo no tenía intención de despertar pena en el Lord. Ella podía ganarse la vida, tan sólo necesitaba un poco de entrenamiento y uno o dos días para habituarse a la idea.

Se incorporó con la decisión retozando en su mente, la comodidad de esa condenada cama lograba confundirla y por una milésima de segundos realmente había creído estar en su hogar. Pero que va, tendría que inflar el pecho y dejar de ser tan chillona, no era su casa ¿Y qué? Pronto regresaría, tan solo debía sobrevivir un año y ella podía hacerlo. Había sobrevivido dieciocho ¿Qué sería un año más? Nada, se dijo internamente realzando su espíritu luchador. Ella podía afrontar al siglo XVIII, después de todo era una feminista del 2011 hecha y derecha, con pensamientos propios y mucho carácter. Jaló de las mantas para destaparse y armada de valor se bajó de la cama, sus pies descalzos tocaron la fría madera y parte de su rudeza se escapó entre el castañeo de sus dientes.

— ¡Mierda! —Exclamó regresando de un brinco, luego se acurrucó hasta que volvió a sentir la tibieza de sus dedos. No iba a salir de allí nunca más, iban a tener que arrastrarla de una pierna, nadie en su sano juicio saldría de la cama con ese frio. Al carajo todo, tan sólo cerraría los ojos y dormiría hasta que el año hubiese terminado.

— ¿Señorita? —Unos golpecitos en la puerta la pusieron en alerta, la voz suave de la joven que ingresó parecía un tanto temerosa—. Pensé que la oí gritar ¿Está usted bien? —Katniss se descubrió la cabeza lentamente y observó a la otra chica, se sorprendió de no ver a Portia… en cierta forma ya se estaba acostumbrando a la mujer.

Aun así la chica nueva parecía bastante amable y tenía un rostro apacible. Asintió para responderle y ella sonrió conforme.

—Aun es temprano ¿Ya quiere que le suba una bandeja?

— ¿Una bandeja? —Inquirió dudosa, ni sus padres le subían el desayuno a la cama. Ese era un lujo interesante.

— Sí, algo de leche y pan con miel. —Explicó la joven en tanto que abría las cortinas dejando entrar al sol invernal, que no parecía calentar absolutamente nada. Katniss frunció el ceño cubriéndose los ojos, tenía deseos de levantarse ya que no acostumbraba a dormir hasta muy tarde pero el frio la limitaba bastante. Y la idea de desayunar sólo leche con pan se le hacía deficiente, moriría de hambre hasta el almuerzo si tenía que sobrevivir con eso.

— ¿Nada de huevos revueltos o cereal? —Luego se replanteó esa pregunta en la mente ¿Existiría el cereal en esa época? La chica sin nombre se volvió para mirarla contrariada.

— ¿Usted quiere un desayuno completo? —Instó como si ella acabara de pedirle que matara a un hombre.

—Pues es la comida más importante del día. —Se justificó ante el rostro anonadado de la joven.

—Yo… —Dudó un segundo—. Creo que puedo pedir que le preparen algo. —Luego le expuso otra sonrisa y Katniss supo que esa chica iba a agradarle.

— ¡Perfecto! Soy Katniss ¿Y tú?—La muchacha dio un respingo y súbitamente pareció recordar que aun no se había presentado, hizo una reverencia exageradamente cortés.

—Mi nombre es Lavigna

—Ok… te llamare Lavy. —Aseveró. El nombre era muy largo y no iba a andar pensando en otros diminutivos viables. La chica pareció un tanto confundida pero luego terminó asintiendo.

— ¿Quiere que la ayude a vestir ahora? Pediré que suban su desayuno en un momento. —Katniss sacudió la cabeza en una negación, se iba a levantar, no se quedaría postrada en la cama.

Tenía deseos de explorar y desde su recámara se le haría demasiado complicado. No pueden negar que superaba los problemas rápidamente, sí estaba con sentimientos encontrados pues no tenía idea como iba a sobrevivir allí, pero también estaba eufórica. Vamos ¿A quién no le causaría aunque sea un poquito de curiosidad el siglo XVIII? Luego cuando regresara tendría ciento de cosas que contarle a su profesor de historia, ni en sus mejores sueños podría llegar a experimentar lo que ella en esos momentos.

— Me visto y bajo a desayunar, no me gusta la soledad de este lugar se me hace muy frio.

— ¿Quiere bajar? —Katniss asintió y una vez más pensó que Lavy la observaba horrorizada. — Pero… una dama…

— ¿Qué?

— Las damas no bajan a desayunar al menos que un hombre las invite, es mal visto que una mujer tome el desayuno sola. — Explicó rápidamente como si detrás de su palabras ocultara la pregunta ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? todo mundo sabe eso.

— Bueno… —Katniss se detuvo a pensar unos segundos, no quería parecer una maleducada aunque todo el asunto le pareciera una ridiculez. Eran las reglas del lugar y como su padre siempre dice, a donde fueres… — Entonces le pediré a Peeta que me acompañe. — Dado que era el único hombre que conocía y dado que no desistiría en la idea de bajar, ella quería conocer el resto de la casa y cada instante se convencía de que todos allí la querían tener cautiva en esa habitación.

—Pero milord no toma desayuno, él está en las caballerizas. —Soltó un suspiro molesta, otra barrera más. ¿Cuántas tendría que saltar para poder tomar un mísero desayuno?

— ¿Y donde están las caballerizas? —Lavy sacudió la cabeza en una negación, claramente no estaba de acuerdo con la actitud de Katniss. Pero a pesar de su renuencia le indicó el camino más directo, luego de vestirla y peinarla por alrededor de una hora. Lo bueno de todo aquel circo fue que con tanto movimiento, Katniss ya había entrado en calor y además todas las capas de ropa que la cubrían eran lo suficientemente mullidas como para vestir a tres personas—. Tú ve a pedir dos desayunos y yo voy por Peeta.

— Dudo que Lord Adler acceda a su pedido, sólo utiliza el comedor cuando Lady Adler viene y lo obliga. — Espetó tratando una vez más de disuadirla.

— ¿Quién es Lady Adler?

—Su madre por supuesto. —Katniss soltó un suspiro por lo bajo, no supo porque razón en primer momento estaba conteniendo el aliento, pero sea lo que fuese había mermado al oír las palabras de Lavy.

— Ok ve. —La apuró tirando de ella hacia la puerta—. Voy a ver a Peet.

— ¿o…k? —Katniss no pudo contener una carcajada, ella terminaría enloqueciendo o enloquecería a la gente de ese lugar.

Las caballerizas eran muy similares a las de su época, no que ella conociera muchas pero apestaban, eran frías y húmedas. Con animales sueltos por todo el lugar y obviamente que caballos, había perros e incluso puercos. Ella también notó algunos pollos, parecía una cuadra larga con puertas de metal que mantenían a los sementales encerrados. Le daba un poco de pena, no le agradaba que mantuvieran a los pobres animales lejos de su ambiente natural, pero no era como si comenzaría una cruzada contra la explotación animal. Allí los caballos eran una utilidad indispensable, como el maldito té de las cinco.

El sonido de unos pasos a su espalda le advirtieron que estaba siendo perseguida y Katniss tenía una idea clara de quien era. En cuanto Lavy la abandonó camino a la cocina, ella supo que Portia se enteraría de su pequeña travesía hasta las caballerizas y por supuesto que la mujer intentó detenerla. Katniss la ignoró hábilmente pero aun así no logró disuadirla en la tarea de jugar de sombra para ella, por lo que ahora la traía caminando a paso apresurado a sus espaldas y con el ceño fruncido en claro gesto de frustración. Se volteó un segundo para sonreírle y la mujer agitó la cabeza, Katniss no se daba una idea de lo que pudiera estar pensando pero la situación la divertía.

Recorrió el lugar trepándose de las distintas portezuelas de metal, en un instante llego hasta olvidarse de Peeta y simplemente se encargó de ver a los caballos. Todos eran encantadores, estaban bien cuidados y sus pelajes brillaban haciéndola desear correr a acariciarlos. Si, Katniss adoraba los animales, todos y cada uno de ellos. A tal punto que podía abstraerse del mundo con tal de pasar un momento de tranquilidad con ellos.

— Señorita regrese adentro, enviaré a un lacayo a buscar a Lord Adler. —Katniss negó con vehemencia y extendió una mano en dirección del caballo blanco más hermoso que jamás hubiese visto.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre? —Preguntó y Portia se encogió de hombros al no saber la respuesta.

— No tiene nombre, todos aquí le llaman _tres. _—Ambas se volvieron hacia la voz grave que hablaba desde las sombras, luego de un instante un joven de cabello rojizo y sonrisa fácil, salió del cubículo que enfrentaba al de "Tres". Él abrió la puerta de metal e ingresó sin decir mas, Katniss se le quedo viendo con envidia, él estaba acariciando al caballo que ella quería tocar o incluso cabalgar.

— ¿Por qué le dicen así?

— Milord los numera según el momento de ingreso a la cuadra, este llego en tercer lugar.

—Pues parece que milord se devanó los sesos pensando. —El muchacho de los caballos soltó una carcajada, que aplacó al instante cuando recibió una mirada cáustica por parte de Portia.

— Tal vez usted quiera darle un nombre. —Sugirió él y Katniss sonrió ampliamente, a su juego la habían llamado.

— Bien…es una chica ¿no? —Él volvió a reír frente a su manera tan poco instruida de hablar.

— Una yegua, si.

—Se llamará Sugar.

— ¿Sugar?

— Sí, porque parece muy dulce. —Él le obsequio un asentimiento y palmeó el lomo de la yegua.

— Sugar, será. —Katniss se volteó al oír un carraspeo proveniente de su lado izquierdo, estaba a un segundo de entrar a acariciar a Sugar cuando "Peet" hizo acto de aparición.

— ¿Qué hace usted aquí? —Ella no se dejó amedrentar por su voz a una milésima de sonar como de ultratumba, el tipo le parecía serio pero no del todo malo. Aunque todos allí la trataban con amabilidad, Peeta parecía ser el único que se escapaba de su entendimiento.

— Oh, te estaba buscando y entonces vi este caballo y… — Se giró para mirar al chico que aun estaba dentro del cubículo de Sugar, no tenía idea de cómo se llamaba. Al parecer él noto su confusión porque se reverenció para también presentarse, pareció un tanto ridículo hacer eso cada vez que uno debía decir su nombre, pero ella iba tomando nota mental de cada una de las cosas que veía.

— Soy Darius, Señorita.

— Claro… entonces vi a Darius entrar allí con Sugar y me pareció…

— ¿Quién es Sugar? —La interrumpió él cruzándose de brazos y posando su mirada en Darius y luego en ella en cortos periodos.

— Oh el caballo… le puse nombre ¿Te gusta? — Peeta frunció el ceño y en dos zancadas acortó su distancia hasta detenerse a escasos centímetros de su rostro, Katniss tuvo que inclinar la cabeza hacia arriba para poder captar su reacción. El maldito le sacaba casi un pie de altura, y eso que ella se consideraba relativamente alta.

- No quiero nombrar a mis caballos, de querer hacerlo lo hubiese hecho yo. — Remarcó entre dientes y otra vez luciendo como un niño a punto de soltar una rabieta, Katniss por un momento llego a pensar que lo había tocado en una parte sensible, pues Peeta había dejado muy en claro que eran "sus" caballos y los de nadie más.

— Bien, sólo fue una sugerencia, pero llamarlos con números deja en evidencia la falta de imaginación del propietario. — Darius intentó ocultar la risa con una mala imitación de una tos y a Portia parecía que los ojos se le iban a saltar de las órbitas. Ella se quiso morder la lengua, no había querido provocarlo pero se le había salido, como casi todas las cosas que decía sin pensar. Peeta fulminó con la mirada a ambos y luego la tomó de un brazo jalándola fuera de las caballerizas, en esa ocasión Portia no la siguió. Maldita traidora pensó, cuando las cosas se ponían pesadas la dejaba a su suerte.

— ¡Oye espera! Exclamó tratando de zafarse de su amarre, Peeta la tironeaba como si se tratara de una bolsa de patatas. Se detuvo y luego se volvió para clavar sus ojos azules en ella, Katniss se contrajo un tanto asustada por la severidad de su rostro. Por un segundo se sintió como si estuviese una vez más en la oficina del director del instituto.

— ¿Acaso le di permiso de salir de la habitación?

— No sabía que… —Peeta la silenció alzando un dedo en el aire como para remarcar que él aun tenia la palabra.

— ¿Acaso le permití entrar en mis caballerizas? —Katniss negó lentamente.

— Entonces ¿Por qué demonios se mueve con tanta libertad por mi casa? Una dama que realmente se precie de ser tal, no estaría riendo en las caballerizas con el mozo de cuadra. —Ella se quedó muda, no sabía que estaba prohibido hablar con Darius.

— Bueno es que…

— No diga que no se lo advirtieron, la presencia de Portia demuestra que intentaron persuadirla y usted decidió no hacer caso ¿Me equivoco?

— No pero…

— No quiero oír sus excusas, regrese a la casa y manténgase dentro hasta que yo solicite su presencia. — Katniss se quedó con la boca abierta de par en par, este tipo era un dictador. Realmente esperaba que ella se quedara sentada observándose las uñas, mientras él decidía cual era el mejor momento para "hablar" ¡Y un cuerno! no era conocida por su paciencia o por su actitud sumisa. Si Peeta pensaba que iba a promoverla al lugar de una planta de interior, se equivocaba y ella se lo iba a demostrar.

— Solo vine a buscarte para desayunar ¿sabes? No tienes que ser tan malvado, dime que no me cruce en tu camino y lo haré. — Se dio la vuelta ofuscada ¿De qué servía querer ser amigable con él? Obviamente Peeta se había olvidado su sentido del humor y espontaneidad en el vientre de su madre.

Katniss pensaba que podría lidiar con todo aquel mundo, después de todo solo sería un año. Pero si debía soportar ser tratada como una invitada que nadie aguantaba, simplemente prefería salir de allí. No estaba segura de en qué dirección, pero algo que odiaba era seguir órdenes y más de un pomposo, idiota, egocéntrico como él. Estaba decidida, se iría de ese lugar aunque eso significara enfrentarse a 1765 completamente sola.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o**

**Aquí está la actualización de la historia, como se los había adelantado, publique el fin de semana. **

**Aunque no les mentiré, estoy un poco… desanimada. Esta historia había pegado mucho desde un principio y por un tema legal, me vi obligada a pedir autorización para poder adaptarla y entiendo la incomodidad y en cierta forma la frustración por dejarlas sin la continuación, pero tenía que hacerlo si no quería tener problemas.**

**Espero que vuelvan a dejarme sus comentarios. Me gusta recibir sus puntos de vista, opiniones, reclamos, preguntas, sugerencias, etc. etc.**

**Gracias al guest (no me has dejado tu nombre, si comentas a futuro, ¡escríbelo!), y a ****DarkNight200 por sus reviews.**

**Besos y espero, nos leamos.**


	7. Chapter 5CCLQD

**Todos los personajes y el universo de los juegos del hambre son de Suzanne Collins y la historia original se llama Pide un deseo y es de Tamara Araoz, quien amablemente me ha permitido adaptarla, cosa que hago sin ningún fin de lucro, sin ningún otro objetivo que no sea entretenernos.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o**

**Capítulo V**

Parecía como si todo la llevara constante e irremediablemente al punto de inicio, otra vez se hallaba prisionera en su habitación y una vez más se sentía desdichada. ¿Huir o no huir? Esa era la cuestión. Después de que su mente se enfrió, Katniss se vio obligada a repensar su situación porque aunque le costara admitirlo, no tenía idea de a dónde mas podía ir. Podía pensar abiertamente y convencerse de que su única opción era morderse la lengua y asentir a todos los pedidos de Peeta.

O podía actuar como siempre, mandar todo al diablo y enfrentar las consecuencias, solo como un Everdeen lo haría. El problema aparecería cuando Katniss comparaba su presente con todas sus antiguas pataletas, si se equivocaba en ese siglo muy probablemente terminaría en la horca. O quizás peor, hasta donde ella recordaba era el momento de auge de las guillotinas y en realidad le agradaba su cabeza justo en el lugar donde la tenía.

Sin embargo, si se iba, tal vez encontraba una mejor opción ¿Por qué debería aceptar a Peeta como su única salvación? Tal vez no estaba viendo la imagen completa, después de todo él la había salvado, vestido y alimentado, era normal que fuese un tanto exigente. No le pedía nada del otro mundo, solo que viviera encarcelada hasta que él lo dictaminase.

Bien… no, no podía engañarse, su actitud era una mierda sin importar cuánto Katniss quisiera disfrazarla. Y la diera vuelta par adonde la diera vuelta, Peeta tenía serios problemas, que muy seguramente serían un gran festín para un psicólogo, pero a ella por el momento eso no le servía.

Sus opciones no eran muchas, entonces ¿Se quedaba con un necio-dictador-sehaceloqueyodigo o escapaba para vivir a su suerte? Siempre había tenido buena suerte, aunque nunca la había puesto a prueba de una forma tan radical.

En el siglo XXI siempre podía apelar a su encanto inocente, pero ¿En ese lugar podría? No estaba del todo segura, después de todo con Peeta no parecía surtir efecto ¿Y si todos los ricos eran igual de pomposos y estirados como él? Katniss estaría en serios problemas.

Lentamente se llevó una mano al cuello, tanteando la superficie suave de piel y no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿Qué tanto dolería un paso rápido por la afilada contundencia de la ley de esa época? No tenía muchas ganas de adivinarlo, por el bien de su cabeza decidió ser un poco más tolerante, quizás el "lord" solo necesitaba ser tratado desde un enfoque diferente. "Sumisa" fue la palabra que apareció en su cabeza y automáticamente ella hizo una mueca, eso sería mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba. La idea de agachar la cabeza y mantenerse en silencio, se le hacía tan tentadora como la condenada guillotina.

Se inclinó entonces, hacia la huelga de hambre. No era Mahatma Gandhi, pero…

Por consiguiente, ese día no probó bocado, el desayuno ni siquiera lo vio y cuando Lavy le subió una bandeja con el almuerzo, ella prefirió ignorarla. No le agradaba parecer una niñita caprichosa, pero muy en su interior esperaba que Peeta la llamara para, de una vez por todas, decirle que haría de su vida. Era patético eso de tener que estar dependiendo de las decisiones de él, pero no podía quejarse, literalmente ¡Qué va! Ni siquiera tenía permitido quejarse con libertad. Tenía hambre, pero se mordería los codos antes de pedirle algo, esa era _SU_ comida y claramente le había gritado que ella no tenía derechos sobre ninguna de sus posesiones.

En esa visión Katniss incluía a la comida, al menos que Peeta en persona le viniera a tirar sus sobras, ella se mantendría firme en su posición. Si no fuese demasiado extremista se sacaría el vestido y se lo metería por el… por donde no le da el sol.

Ella no era una persona rencorosa pero estaba molesta, nadie podía negar que él, la había provocado con sus palabras. Simplemente podría haberle dicho "amablemente" que no fuese a las caballerizas, pero ¡No! Peeta había mostrado su autoridad tratándola como a un perro, ve para allí, quédate quieta, no hables… sólo faltaba "hazte la muerta" y el repertorio estaría completo.

—Señorita…—La puerta se abrió lentamente y Lavy asomó su colorada cabeza con algo de cautela.

— ¿Qué ocurre?—Preguntó escuetamente y perdió su vista en la ventana, renuente a ver la tristeza en los ojos de la otra chica, que de seguro estaba preocupada por ella.

Era muy probable que solo viniera para decirle que ya podía ir juntando sus cosas, porque si de algo estaba segura Katniss era que Peeta la echaría a la calle en cualquier momento.

—Vine a ayudarla a vestirse. — Katniss se volvió con una ceja enarcada ¿Acaso le iban a sacar el vestido? ¿Eso quería decir que iba a estar vagando por el siglo XVIII vestida como una loca?... ¿o desnuda? ¡Genial! No solo hacia un frio de muerte en ese condenado lugar, sino que cuando la vieran vestida de manera tan extraña seguramente la acusarían de bruja. ¡No! Eso era en la inquisición, concéntrate Kat.

Cuando se ponía nerviosa normalmente la cabeza se le hacia un revoltijo de ideas, estaba casi segura que en ese siglo ya no se quemaba a la gente. Pero bueno, las opciones no eran atrayentes, ni menos dolorosas.

— ¿No puedo quedármelo? En cuanto consiga dinero se lo pagaré. —Se había convencido de que no iba a pedirle nada a Peeta y allí estaba, traicionándose con esas palabras. Rogando por un estúpido vestido, que para el caso la hacía sentir completamente incomoda y sin aire.

— Si puede quedárselo. —Aseguró Lavy y ella soltó un suspiro por lo bajo—. Pero debe cambiarse para bajar… ese vestido no es adecuado para la cena.

— ¿Para la cena? ¿Y porque iba yo a bajar? —indagó completamente confundida ¿Qué no le había dicho esa misma mañana que una dama no comía sola? ¿Acaso eso no se aplicaba a la cena?

— Pues… —Lavy entrecerró los ojos quizás igual de perdida que ella, pero cualquier duda terminó por dejarla ir con una risilla. — Milord pidió por usted y debe vestirse adecuadamente para cenar. —

Katniss quiso soltar una carcajada, eso significaba que solo salía de su encierro porque "el lord" había pedido por ella. ¡No estaba dispuesta a complacerlo! Cerró sus manos en puños y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no replicar algo grosero, si seguía así terminaría ahogándose con su propio veneno.

—No quiero comer. — Sostuvo con una seriedad implacable, la otra joven se sobresalto.

— Pero, Lord Adler la espera a las ocho para la cena y tiene que ser puntual.

— Dile que no tengo hambre —La chica comenzó a perder su color, esa sí que no se la esperaba.

— No puede despreciar al Marqués y sobre todo una Señorita no rechazaría una invitación formal. — Explicó como si con eso pudiera horrorizarla por su mal comportamiento.

— No se considera "invitación formal" porque nadie me invitó. — replicó con aires filosóficos, Lavy chasqueó la lengua.

— Yo soy su doncella, él me lo informó a mí y yo le traigo el mensaje.

— Y yo te pido que le des el mensaje, de que se puede meter su invitación en el…

— ¿Qué cosa? — Peeta apartó la vista de sus papeles y la concentró en su mayordomo.

— Lavigna dice que la Señorita Everdeen se siente indispuesta y no puede bajar para acompañarlo. — Él observó a la doncella de pie detrás de Darton y ella clavó los ojos en el piso con gesto avergonzado.

— ¿Qué le ocurre? —Instó directamente a la muchacha.

— Yo… milord… ella…

— ¿Qué? — Realmente la paciencia no era una de sus cualidades ¿Y porque la chica estaba tan nerviosa? Lavigna era una de sus mejores empleadas y siempre podía contar con su honestidad, pero por alguna razón le daba la impresión de que estaba mintiendo —Dime. — Pidió en tono tajante y ella tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de soltar el discurso enviado por su Señorita.

Subía los escalones de dos en dos, era increíble que esa niña lo hubiese rechazado pero eso sería lo de menos, de no ser por las dulces palabras que había utilizado. Abrió la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes y cruzó el umbral hecho una furia, detestaba la insolencia y esa chica desbordaba necedad, claro estaba que necesitaba ser educada.

— ¡Salga! —Espetó entre dientes al verla esconderse en el cuarto de baño. — ¡Ahora! —Para colmo no quería enfrentarlo, por supuesto ella se limitaba a denigrarlo desde las sombras—. No sea cobarde —Lentamente la puerta se abrió y ella emergió con la barbilla en lo alto, él no sabía si reír o maldecir. Sólo esa muchacha mantendría su orgullo, incluso frente a la evidencia de sus errores—. Creo que me debe una respuesta. — Murmuró sin ninguna emoción en su voz, quería saber que tan lejos era capaz de llegar.

— Ya te respondí.

— Una grosería. —Replicó dando unos pasos en su dirección, ella retrocedió hasta golpear la puerta con la espalda. ¡Bien! Pensó Peeta, era mejor que le temiera de esa forma podría controlarla.

— Bueno, tú también eres grosero conmigo. —Espetó apretando los ojos en finas líneas, tenía carácter pero eso no era algo atractivo en una joven.

— Y dígame en qué momento fui grosero…

— ¡Ah por favor! —Exclamó con incredulidad, Peeta arqueó una ceja y aguardó por su explicación—. Prácticamente me ladras órdenes y sabes a lo que me refiero, así que no pongas cara de inocente. —Él tuvo que esforzarse por reprimir una sonrisa, su primera impresión de Katniss Everdeen había sido acertada. Era toda una fiera y no tenía problemas en enseñar las garras.

— Pues, me disculpo por haberla importunado, no fue mi intención. —Ella lo observó con desconfianza, claramente sin tragarse su falsa modestia—. ¿Me complacería con el honor de su compañía durante la cena? — Katniss dio un respingo y él en esa ocasión, no pudo ocultar la diversión que le causaba ver esa confusión en sus ojos.

— ¿Para qué?

— ¿Para qué, qué? — No estaba seguro de comprender su pregunta, normalmente nadie le exigía una explicación frente a su comportamiento.

Ese día había decidido que quería cenar con ella, después de todo necesitaban hablar sobre su futuro. Pues la idea de mantenerla a resguardo en su finca no era siquiera remotamente posible, la Señorita Everdeen debía encontrar un lugar donde permanecer y él estaba dispuesto a presentarle una alternativa.

— ¿Para qué quieres cenar conmigo?

— Para hablar. —Ella asintió lentamente y él dudo por un instante ¿Le estaba diciendo que sí a él o sólo a su respuesta?— Entonces la espero a las ocho… — Su afirmación fue un tanto vacilante, tanteando el terreno. Tan solo faltaba que la chica le saltara con alguna otra tontería infantil, para echar a perder sus planes.

— A las ocho. —Asintió y en ningún momento dejó de mirarlo con sus extraños ojos, Peeta sintió la urgencia de acortar aun más sus distancias y poder determinar su color.

Pero sacudió la cabeza regresando al cauce, no sabía qué era lo que despertaba su curiosidad pero la Señorita Everdeen representaba un enigma que muy en lo profundo, él quería descifrar.

— Con esto le robará el aliento. —Aseguró Lavy mientras tiraba de la faja de su vestido violeta, dándole los últimos toques a su atuendo.

— Se ve muy hermosa. —Añadió Portia y Katniss tuvo que admitir que se veía bastante bien. Se inspeccionó en el espejo, pasando los ojos por cada uno de los hermosos detalles en hilo dorado que decoraban las distintas capas del vestido. ¡Dios! En esa época sí que sabían darse lujos, aunque no tenía idea de donde había salido esa prenda, ella pensaba que era completamente nueva. Y cada vez que le preguntaba a alguna de las mujeres por su procedencia, ambas respondían "es un presente de milord" y bueno Katniss lo aceptaba, al menos temporariamente.

Después de todo él se había disculpado, de manera extraña y al punto de que ella casi no le comprendió, pero disculpa al fin. Entonces se decidió por dejarse perder un poco en el juego, estaba allí y estar rezongando por todo no la llevaría a casa, así que por el momento sólo se podía limitar a aceptar las cosas. Peeta era un maldito ogro la mayor parte del tiempo, pero también podía mostrarse caballeroso y, y… bueno, sólo caballeroso. Aun no le encontraba otra virtud, pero estaba a la caza de cualquier punto que pudiera sumarle.

A las ocho en punto descendió las escaleras con sus dos damas de compañía, arreglándole el tocado o abombándole las mangas, eran como moscas revoloteando a su alrededor. Pero al menos habían logrado hacerla lucir como una princesa, ella nunca se había sentido tan femenina como en esos momentos.

Y era estúpido sonrojarse o sentir impaciencia por conocer la opinión de Peeta, pero de alguna forma quería impresionarlo. Quería demostrarle que era algo más que una burda y maleducada, chica de las colonias. Por eso esa noche iba a cuidar todos sus modales, utilizaría la servilleta y comería bocados como los de un pajarillo, iba a tener que hacer un esfuerzo extra pues ella nunca recibió esa clase de educación. Pero había visto las suficientes películas como para tener una idea clara de lo que debía hacer, entre ellas se recordó una y otra vez, no maldecir. Una mano enguantada apareció en su campo visual y al alzar la vista se encontró con los ojos azules del lord, que la observaban furtivamente.

Katniss se dejó ayudar por su mano y terminó de descender con paso elegante.

— Luce usted muy hermosa esta noche. —Ella se obligó a hacer caso omiso de esas palabras, pero aun así no pudo ocultar un sonrojo.

— Seguro que te tienes esas líneas ensayadas. —Bromeó dándole una palmada en el brazo y para su sorpresa, Peeta soltó una rápida carcajada.

— Pero es una de las pocas veces en que realmente quiero decirlas. —Katniss lo observó de soslayo y él continuó tan serio como de costumbre, con la vista proyectada hacia adelante aguardando para ponerse en marcha.

Ella no dijo nada, se limitó a dejarse guiar hasta el comedor y cuando él le aparto una silla para que se sentara, Katniss no podía sacarle los ojos de encima. Estaba actuando raro, de eso no le cabía duda ¿Pero sería sensato desconfiar?

Su vista viajo hasta la vajilla reluciente, ella podría jurar que los detalles estaban hechos de oro auténtico. Le daba un poco de pena meterse eso en la boca, no quería arruinar una reliquia. ¿O sería una reliquia en su tiempo? No tuvo tiempo de asimilar nada, pues el primer plato interrumpió sus pensamientos abruptamente. Y fue cuando una duda golpeó su mente ¿Le habría envenenado la comida? ¿Por eso estaba tan alegre? Iba a matarla ¡Oh Dios! Ella no tendría que haberlo insultado.

— Con respecto a lo que te dije antes… —dudó un instante mirando la comida—. Lo siento.

— No hay cuidado. — Katniss terminó de corroborarlo: o Peeta estaba drogado, o realmente tenía algo feo planeado para ella—. ¿No tiene hambre? —Inquirió al notar que ella ni siquiera había tocado los cubiertos, Katniss lo miró y luego a la comida. ¡Nah! Era una estupidez, él no la mataría de una forma tan boba. Que va, él no la mataría y punto.

Tomó un primer bocado y masticó a conciencia como si con la lengua pudiera determinar, que parte era buena y que parte no. Una vez que se convenció de que la comida estaba limpia, fue a chequear el vino con un sorbito, no muy segura chequeó unas tres veces más. Nunca se podía ser demasiado precavido, una vez que terminó su inspección comió con completa tranquilidad, degustando hasta el más mínimo bocado.

— Pensaba que podíamos hablar.

— ¿De qué?

— De usted… podría decirme algo de su familia por ejemplo. — Katniss frunció el ceño pensando ¿Qué podría decirle y no sonar como una desquiciada? Oh veras Peeta, mis padres me esperan en el año 2011, pero no te preocupes les envié una postal diciendo que estoy trescientos años retrasada. Quizás eso sería demasiado revelador.

— ¿Algo como qué? —Tenía que hacer tiempo y pensar en algo, si hacía que el preguntara sería más sencillo mentir.

— ¿Dónde están?

— En América. – Bien esa fue fácil, y no estaba mintiendo.

— ¿Ha venido sola?

— Sí.

— ¿Está escapando de ellos?

— No.

— ¿Está escapando de alguien?

— No. —Parecía una máquina dando respuestas monosilábicas y él cambiaba su expresión a cada instante que recibía una negativa.

Estaba claro que Katniss no quería compartir mucho de su pasado y Peeta estaba ansioso por saber de él. Solo esperaba que no la presionara mucho pues bajo presión su mente no trabajaba bien, le soltaría la verdad y entonces terminaría sus días en un manicomio, completamente alejada de las velas que podían llevarla de regreso.

— No comprendo cómo pudieron enviarla aquí sola. — Murmuró como si solo esa parte de la historia lo confundiera, a decir verdad Katniss veía grietas en todas partes, pero tal vez si se inventaba algún trágico cuento él se apiadaría de su dolor.

— Vine con mi tía… — ¡Auch! las mentiras siempre le salían como en automático, a decir verdad, se le daban bastante bien. Peeta hizo un ademán con la mano para que continuara.— Pero… — En ese instante notó que antes de pronunciar la primera palabra, debía haber pensado todo con mayor detenimiento, ni siquiera sabía cómo decirle que se habían perdido o que les habían robado. — Cuando… cuando… nos dirigíamos a Londres… fuimos… — Tantos espacios en blanco delataban a los cuatro vientos que estaba mintiendo y para colmo lo estaba haciendo muy mal.

— ¿Las atacaron? —Ella asintió, uf qué bueno que le había tirado ese salvavidas.

— ¡Sí! Unos hombres en el camino. — Bien, pensó, retomamos la línea. — Ellos… — Se cubrió la cara con una mano, para disimular su mala actuación — Ellos… se llevaron a mi tía… — Sacudió los hombros teatralmente, para enfatizar su dolor y temor al encontrarse en un lugar desconocido y completamente sola.

— ¿Se la llevaron?

— Si… —Gimió y no supo cómo, pero logró soltar un sollozo. Ahora sus dos manos cubrían su rostro, no podía mirarlo a los ojos mientras decía todas esas mentiras. Y él debía de ser muy crédulo como para tragarse su cuento—. No puedo contactar a mis padres y… no sé donde esta mi tía. — Alzó la vista y la dirigió al rostro desconcertado de Peeta.

— Tal vez yo pueda intentar encontrarla.

— ¡No! — Exclamó logrando que él la observara con una ceja en lo alto—. Es decir… sé que no podrá. — Oh aquí iba otra mentira, Katniss frunció los labios en un puchero exagerado—. Ellos… la mataron. — Y entonces fue cuando se consagró como ganadora del Oscar, pues rompió en un llanto melancólico que sin duda le hubiese otorgado la estatuilla.

— Pensé que se la habían llevado. — Comentó él seguramente encontrando las incoherencias en su, Katniss alzó la vista y tuvo el descaro de mirarlo incrédula.

— La llevaron y luego la mataron. —Explicó y con la servilleta borró rápidamente los vestigios de su falso llanto.

— Lamento oír eso. — Peeta incluso había dejado de comer y estaba ligeramente inclinado en su dirección, Katniss no podía salir de su asombro, el realmente se lo había tragado

— Oh si bueno… tengo que superarlo.

— Seguramente ha sido muy duro. — Espetó con un tono de voz distinto, ella nunca lo había oído hablar de manera tan amena como si de alguna forma compartiera su dolor. Katniss se sintió como una embustera, no quería mentirle tan descaradamente pero ¿Es que acaso podía decirle la verdad? Definitivamente no era una opción.

— No éramos tan cercanas. — Musitó tratando de aliviar la tensión del ambiente, por un segundo creyó ver una nota de pesar en sus ojos y eso no le agradó nada.

— ¿Y con qué motivo iban a Londres? — Su mente se quedó en blanco y Katniss abrió los ojos como platos y la boca se le congeló. Era una pregunta tan simple para cualquiera que estuviese diciendo la verdad, pero para ella era como una condena.

— Yo…emm…bueno…— ¡Oh Dios! _« ¿Lagrimas donde están cuando las necesito?» _Se pregunto internamente mientras buscaba la mejor salida.

— ¿Pensaba presentarse en la temporada? — Katniss clavó sus ojos en él, seguramente le estaba dando una opción de escape, aunque ella no tenía idea de que rayos era una temporada. ¿Ya había Fashion Week?

—Si… —Respondió más bien como una pregunta.

— Eso es perfecto, quizás ni siquiera haga falta que contacte a sus padres. —Soltó un suspiro por lo bajo, después de todo parecía que su fortuna había decidido hacer acto de presencia.— Yo puedo enviarla con mi madre y entonces usted podrá tener su temporada, como había planeado hacerlo con su tía.

— ¡Eso sería genial! —Aseguró recobrando su sonrisa, Peeta le sonrió también.

Katniss desbordaba de tranquilidad, la tía muerta después de todo no sería un impedimento para alcanzar lo que sea que ella estaba buscando. Si Peeta la enviaba a Londres, ella podría buscar un empleo como uno de los que Lavy le había mencionado antes. La doncella sostenía que Londres era el lugar idóneo para subsistir cuando no se tiene más opciones y Katniss iba a probar suerte allí. Incluso tal vez podría pedirle ayuda a la madre del lord y se ganaría el sustento con el sudor de su frente.

— Todo arreglado entonces, enviaré una carta a mi madre anunciándole su visita.

— ¿Harías eso por mi?

— Sí por supuesto, me aseguraré de que llegue a su destino. —Señaló con tono desenfadado. Katniss sonrió, ella sabía que el tipo no era tan malo, sólo necesitaba encontrarle su vuelta—. Podrá presentarse como candidata y entonces finalmente conseguir esposo.

— Si… — Todavía ensimismada en sus pensamientos, pero en un segundo su mente conectó una palabra haciendo que cada parte de su cuerpo se pusiera totalmente tenso. — Aguarda ¿Qué dijiste? —Exclamó clavando sus ojos en Peeta, por un instante había creído oír… ¿esposo?

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-**

**Hola. Aquí la actualización.  
**

**Gracias a todos por los alertas, reviews, favoritos **

**Besos y nos leemos.**


	8. Chapter 6CCLQD

**Todos los personajes y el universo de los juegos del hambre son de Suzanne Collins y la historia original se llama Pide un deseo y es de Tamara Araoz, quien amablemente me ha permitido adaptarla, cosa que hago sin ningún fin de lucro, sin ningún otro objetivo que no sea entretenernos.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo VI**

— ¿¡Y para que quiero yo un esposo!? — Su voz salió tan chillona que hasta ella misma se sorprendió. Peeta frunció el ceño como si estuviese pensando su respuesta con mucho detenimiento —. Es decir… yo no busco...

— Dijo que se presentaría en una temporada ¿o me equivoco? — Katniss tuvo que asentir pues negar esa parte seria ponerse en evidencia de una forma descarada—. ¿Con qué otro motivo se presentaría entonces? — Era una muy buena pregunta, pero cuando ella accedió a mentir que se iba a presentar en una temporada, no tenía idea que eso era igual que decir "estoy desesperada buscando un esposo".

—No sabía que… - se obligó a decir

— ¿Acaso nadie le dijo con que propósito la enviaban aquí? — Katniss se encogió de hombros no muy segura de su gesto, decir que si, era admitir que su familia y los coloniales eran una sarta de ignorantes que no tenían idea de lo que acontecía en Londres—. Estoy al corriente de que en Nueva Inglaterra no se acostumbran las mismas prácticas, razón por la cual la temporada Londinense es tan renombrada. Pero suponía que una Señorita estaba mejor informada que cualquier hombre _—«Traducción: Eres el ejemplo de mujer más triste que he conocido en toda mi vida»_ pensó Katniss dejando caer los hombros con rendición. Sin importar que tan linda se sintiera en un vestido, jamás lograría forjar la imagen de dama inglesa o siquiera de dama americana respetable.

—Yo… supongo que me enteraría tarde o temprano. — ¿Realmente había dicho eso? _«No, retráctate, retráctate»_. La advertencia de su mente llegó demasiado tarde, había hablado e inconscientemente había dejado supuesto que la idea de buscar esposo no la contrariaba. Pero si gritaba a los cuatro vientos que ella no quería un esposo ¿Qué pensaría Peeta? En esa época las mujeres lo único que deseaban era casarse, pero ella no era de esa época, y ¡Dios! ¿Quién es su sano juicio se casaría tan joven?

— ¿Entonces está de acuerdo en que contacte a mi madre? —Ella soltó un suspiro por lo bajo y asintió como si con ese simple gesto firmara su sentencia—. Estupendo entonces —Sí… sonríe, exclamo Katniss en su interior intentando no incendiar el lugar con su rabia. ¿Qué demonios haría ahora?

Ella no quería casarse, pero bueno quizás si era una candidata horrible no recibiría ninguna propuesta. ¡Sí! Vitoreo su mente un poco más relajada, era muy probable que ningún hombre de esa época la encontrara deseable. Tan solo tenía que ser como era, ya de por sí, de esa forma causaba que todos se alterasen así que eso significaba que su actitud no era bien aceptada. Ningún hombre o mejor dicho caballero, se casaría con una vulgar chica de las colonias que no tenía dinero y para colmo ni siquiera educación.

— ¿Y cuándo me marcho? —Preguntó repentinamente animada, sólo tendría que pasar un año fingiendo buscar marido y si por esas del azar recibía una proposición, se limitaría a mantener un compromiso eterno, de esa forma escaparía de tener cualquier futuro con alguien de ese lugar.

— Si envío la misiva hoy, obtendremos respuesta en cuatro días.

— Eso me parece bien. —Aceptó sonriendo sinceramente, cuando sus planes la dejaban conforme ella tendía a tener un muy buen humor.

Pero al parecer su humor no lograba llegar a todos, porque Peeta la observaba ceñudo, algo lo incomodaba. En el poco tiempo que tenía de conocerlo, ya había podido reconocer algunos de sus gestos. Y en ese momento no estaba molesto, solo ensimismado en un pensamiento que seguramente a ella no le gustaría ni un poquito.

— ¿Qué pasa? —instó temerosa de disipar su duda, él retrasó la respuesta tomando un poco de vino, luego la enfrentó.

— Cuatro días es mucho tiempo. — Katniss no pudo evitar hacer una mueca, sabía que no era la mejor compañía del mundo pero la sinceridad de ese hombre era demasiado avasallante. Ella no quería molestarlo, tal vez tendría que esconderse debajo de una roca los próximos días para que él no se quejara.

—Bueno… —Vaciló, realmente ¿Cómo le dices a alguien que no te aguanta, que te dé el beneficio de la duda?— Intentaré no cruzarme en tu camino, lo prometo y no voy a hacer ruido… hasta utilizaré cualquier trapo que quieras darme… solo comeré de las sobras… —Él alzó la vista que momentáneamente había situado en su plato y arqueó una ceja confundido.

— ¿Qué?

— No tengo a donde ir, sé que cuatro días es mucho… pero prometo comportarme. —El rostro de Peeta lentamente fue cambiando de apariencia y sus labios se separaron lo suficiente para dejar escapar una tenue carcajada. Katniss se quedó mirándolo sorprendida, no sabía si se sentía confundida por su reacción o por verlo reír de una manera tan natural.

— No me refiero a eso, no pensaba correrla para que sobreviva los cuatro días en el bosque. —Ella oficialmente se descolocó, Peeta no solo había reído, sino que también mantuvo una sonrisa divertida que le dio cierto brillo infantil a sus ojos.

—No entiendo. — Se obligó a decir tratando de recuperarse de la sorpresa de verlo así. Si bueno, Peeta era sexy eso ya lo había establecido incluso en el primer momento que lo vio. Y tal como había augurado entonces, él sonriendo era devastadoramente apuesto. Mierda y ella que había olvidado su inhalador.

— Digo, que cuatro días es mucho tiempo, refiriéndome a la convivencia. — Katniss negó ligeramente, todavía no entendía de que iba aquello—. Usted no tiene carabina… — Ella se quedó muda.

¿Qué diablos era eso? ¿Para qué rayos quería un arma? ¿Acaso los esposos se cazaban en el sentido más literal de la palabra? Peeta frente a su cara de "no sé de qué me estás hablando", porque estaba segura que eso se le notaba en la cara, se vio obligado a explayarse.

— Yo soy un hombre que vive solo, usted es una dama sin compañía… ha perdido a su guardiana ¿Comprende a donde quiero ir? — Katniss analizó cada una de sus palabras y entonces abrió los ojos como plato. ¿Es que acaso el le estaba proponiendo…?

— ¿¡Piensas hacerme algo porque no traigo acompañante!? — Exclamó completamente horrorizada ¿Él sería capaz de algo así? Bueno después de todo se lo había sugerido, un hombre solo, una chica sola… la ecuación no daba muchos resultados posibles.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! —Espetó en respuesta, completamente ofendido—. Yo jamás irrespetaría a una mujer, pero sin importar lo que usted o yo digamos si alguien se entera de eso en Londres, su reputación será cuestionada. — ¡Oh la reputación! Por alguna estúpida razón a Katniss le resonó en la mente esa canción de Arjona tan conocida… "Tu reputación son las primeras seis letras de esa palabra…" ¿Sería prudente decirle a Peeta que su virginidad había perecido en los campos de gardenias de su abuela hace ya un año? Se aclaró la garganta y bajo la vista redescubriendo los hermosos detalles del mantel, no podía mirarlo a los ojos y mentirle de la forma que lo haría.

— Bueno… tendremos que asegurarnos de que nadie se entere. —Murmuró como la chica virgen e inocente que pretendía ser.

Y de esa forma Katniss fue consciente de su futuro en Inglaterra, en cuatro días con suerte estaría de camino a Londres para su temporada y conocería a la madre de Peeta, su futura carabina.

Cuando terminaron de cenar y ella regresó a su habitación, no había podido evitar preguntarle a Lavy ¿Qué rayos era una carabina? Y la chica fue lo suficientemente amable para explicarle, que era una mujer normalmente entrada en edad, que podía o no ser familiar de las postulantes. Su trabajo consistía en acompañar a las Señoritas a fiestas y reuniones, con el objetivo de cuidar celosamente el preciado tesoro y aconsejarlas sobre los mejores candidatos. Lavy no tuvo que decirle cual era el tesoro ese, pues ella ya sabía de que hablaba, el tema era que Katniss había tenido el descaro de olvidarse su tesoro en el siglo XXI. Esperaba que no llegaran tan lejos en esa incursión de búsqueda de marido, a tal punto que tendría que pedir un tesoro prestado.

La mañana siguiente se levantó un poco más tranquila, no se molestó en sacar los pies de la cama y tantear el piso. Sabía que el maldito frio no había remitido, pero Peeta había sido lo suficientemente amable como para enviar a un lacayo a encender la chimenea de su cuarto antes de que ella fuese a dormir. Por lo que había pasado una noche bien calientita, acurrucada en las mantas y complemente relajada.

Si, tenía problemas no podía negar que toda la mierda que le estaba ocurriendo representaba su mayor obstáculo, pero había resignado esa parte de su concentración. Después de todo sin importar cuantas veces le diera vueltas al asunto, ella no iba regresar, su única opción se veía reducida a su cumpleaños y para eso aun faltaba un muy, muy, muy, muy y por lo que podía adivinar, tortuoso largo año. Lo mejor que podía hacer por su sanidad mental, era intentar sobrevivir.

Si no contraía matrimonio o pulmonía, el año sería considerado como toda una victoria. Jaló del cordoncito que tenía colgado del dosel, ya había aprendido que eso servía para llamar a su… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Claro, doncella. Era un poco difícil eso de tener un nombre para cada persona, además de su nombre de pila. Peeta ni siquiera era llamado por la manera en la que había sido bautizado, todo el mundo le decía de forma diferente. Milord, Señor, Lord Adler e incluso había oído a Darton llamarlo Excelencia. ¿Qué manía había con eso de complicar tanto las cosas? Peeta seguiría siendo él, sin importar cuánto adornasen su título.

— ¿Llamó Señorita? — Katniss asintió descubriéndose por completo y Lavy la observo dudosa—. ¿Ya quiere levantarse?

— Si, el día es corto como para pasar la mitad de él en la cama. —La doncella asintió aun no muy convencida—. ¿Qué costumbre me estoy perdiendo? — Preguntó sabiendo que su actitud la ponía incómoda, era tan fácil saber cuándo se estaba equivocando. Sólo tenía que mirar los gestos de desaprobación en la cara de los que la rodeaban.

— Normalmente las mujeres permanecen en la cama hasta las diez.

—Con un desayuno como el que toman, por supuesto que permanecen hasta las diez. Me sorprende que se levanten siquiera. — Lavy rió entre dientes, claramente queriéndose contener.

— Usted es muy diferente a todas las Señoritas con las que trabajé antes.

— Espero que eso sea un cumplido. —Apuntó Katniss metiendo los pies en las pantuflas, Lavy rápidamente le paso la bata por los hombros y ella se apretó con fuerza dentro de la prenda. Los últimos resquicios de calor yacían apagados en el interior de la chimenea y aunque no podría decirse que estaba completamente frio el lugar, si había bajado considerablemente la temperatura.

— Enseguida regreso para ayudarla. —Y tras una reverencia la chica desapareció de la habitación, Katniss caminó hasta el tocador y con una mano intentó plancharse un poco el cabello. En esos momentos parecía una maraña con vida propia, ese clima y esa época causarían estragos en su look.

Ella acostumbraba a tratarlo con mucho cuidado, tenía todo un set completo de artículos que le daban brillo, volviéndolo sedoso y manejable. Ahora parecía un escobillón bastante maltratado, era la única parte de su cuerpo que realmente le gustaba. Suspiro pensando que tendría que llevarlo al natural por un año entero, bueno al menos eso ayudaría a que no consiguiera marido.

Lavy abrió la puerta entonces, sorprendiéndola en medio de su regocijo interno pero como buena empleada que era, no hizo comentario alguno al verla riendo sola. Traía un recipiente de cerámica blanco repleto de agua calientita, una toalla pequeña y algo que ella supuso seria la pasta de dientes de la época. Luego de "refrescarse" término que utilizaban para decir finamente "lavarse la cara", se vistió o mejor dicho… se dejó vestir.

Frente a su pedido de no ponerse corsé, la doncella se negó rotundamente y le señaló que sólo las mujeres de poco prestigio se arriesgaban a algo así. Al parecer era una costumbre bastante común entre las "cortesanas" otro término que utilizaban para decir finamente "prostituta". Katniss se recordaba continuamente tomar notas mentales sobre todo esos puntos, pero también se divertía con las explicaciones que le daba Lavy. Las cortesanas normalmente utilizaban la parte superior del vestido mojado, para de esa forma hacer que la tela se pegara mejor a sus curvas y por consecuencia dejar a relucir sus pezones, que por acción del frio se erguían. No pueden negar que el dato era interesante, jamás en su vida habría pensado conquistar a un hombre de una manera tan ingeniosa.

— ¿Le subo una bandeja ahora? —Era obvio que la chica había preguntado por mera cortesía, estaba más que claro que Katniss no pensaba desayunar en ese lugar cerrado y aburrido. Solo tuvo que mirarla para darle a conocer su respuesta, Lavy soltó un suspiro casi insonoro—. Haré que le sirvan en el comedor —Terminó por decir ya vencida por su silencio tan elocuente.

— Pide dos desayunos. —Señaló antes de que la chica se le escapara, Lavy hizo un alto y la observó incrédula—. ¿Qué? —Le preguntó sonriendo—. Mi madre dice que mi perseverancia es uno de mis mejores rasgos. — Explicó Katniss y la joven se encogió de hombros sin dar a conocer lo que estaba pensando.

Ambas chicas se dispusieron a salir en busca de su compañero, pues Katniss estaba más que decidida a desayunar con Peeta. Cualquiera podría tacharla de masoquista, pero ella realmente creía que habían hecho algunos avances la noche anterior y que él no la rechazaría. ¿Incrédula? Tal vez, pero nada perdía con intentarlo, después de todo él ya le había prometido refugio durante esos cuatro días.

En las puertas de las caballerizas se detuvo en seco, no tenía planeado ir en contra de la advertencia de Peeta.

Él le había dicho específicamente que una dama no podía estar haciendo chácharas con los mozos en los establos y ella había aprendido su lección. Por lo que rogó a su estrella madre, que hiciera aparecer a Peeta por esos lados o su desayuno sería historia.

Definitivamente estaba de suerte, en lo que pensaba eso una figura masculina se cernió desde las penumbras de las caballerizas. Katniss sonrió, su fortuna iba en aumento últimamente, pero entonces al distinguir a la persona que salía solo pudo soltar un suave silbido de derrota. Era Darius, no es que le molestara que fuese él, pero de todas formas ella no podía invitarlo a que la acompañara porque sería mal visto. Todo era mal visto en ese maldito lugar, sacudió ligeramente la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos negativos y esbozó una sonrisa al mozo de cuadra (Otro nombre innecesario)

— ¡Hola Dar! — Ella y su manía de poner diminutivos o sobrenombres. Saludó efusivamente, el joven sonrió casi al instante y se inclinó en una elegante reverencia.

— Señorita Everdeen ¿A qué debo el honor de su bella presencia? —Ella soltó una risilla boba, parecía que todos los hombres tenían una lista de cumplidos para utilizar cada vez que se cruzaban con una mujer.

— Vaya, que atento. —Dijo sin poder evitar el estúpido sonrojo, sabía que esas palabras no significaban nada, pero no iba a negar que ser halagada de esa manera subía considerablemente su autoestima—. Yo… me preguntaba… — Pero entonces repensó mejor lo que iba a decir, él acababa de decirle que su visita era un honor, no sería un poco desubicado que preguntara por otro hombre ¿no? Ella creía que si, por lo que decidió ser un poco más sutil—. ¿Cómo está Sugar?

— Sugar está muy bien Señorita, deseosa de darle un paseo por el pueblo. —Lavy carraspeo detrás de ella y Katniss se volvió para mirarla confundida, ahora no había dicho nada como para que la reprendieran.

Pero una sola ojeada hacia Darius, le mostró que la advertencia no era para ella. No estaba del todo segura porque Lavy había silenciado al muchacho de una manera tan obvia, quizás ella tenía algún interés o mantenía una relación con Dar y Katniss estaba siendo indiscreta.

— Bueno… — dijo tratando de cortar la tensión. — ¿De casualidad has visto a Peet? —El joven rápidamente aparto la vista de Lavy y la clavó en ella, Katniss se contrajo un poco al verlo tan serio.

— Milord se encuentra…

— Aquí. —Completó una voz que a Kat, no sorprendió se le hiciera ya tan familiar.

Darius se dio la vuelta y reverenció hacia Peeta casi de manera automática, éste lo despachó con un movimiento rápido de su mano. Luego escrutó a ambas jóvenes con los ojos en rendijas.

— ¿Puedo conocer el motivo de tu visita? — Bien, no había habido un "hermoso" o "bello" pero tampoco había sido completamente tajante. Katniss se lleno los pulmones de oxígeno antes de intentarlo.

— Venia a pedirte que me acompañaras en el desayuno. —Las palabras salieron precipitadas por su boca, al despertar estaba más que decidida pero su valentía había escapado al momento de tenerlo cara a cara.

— Yo no desayuno. — Masculló él y en esa ocasión su tono de voz si había sido algo severo.

— Pero no puedo desayunar sola, las reglas dicen que necesito un hombre para que me observe y me rescate de una posible batalla entre el té y las masitas. — Explicó casi en un exabrupto y él abrió la boca como para responder, pero luego pareció pensárselo con mayor detenimiento.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? —Preguntó y un amago de sonrisa apreció en su rostro.

— Bueno yo no puse las reglas. — Dijo fingiendo estar ofendida por su rechazo—. Y si no quieres acompañarme designa a un hombre para que lo haga. — Cualquier rastro de diversión, se esfumó de su rostro mientras ella pronunciaba aquella posibilidad.

— Tome algo en su habitación como todas las mujeres hacen.

— No puedo, desayunar completamente sola me trae antiguos recuerdos, en los que mis padres me dejaban en la cocina para que ellos pudieran discutir en la sala. —Normalmente no era de esa clase de personas que mentía para obtener lo que quería, pero aparentemente dar lástima activaba la caballerosidad en Peet.

Él bajó la mirada unos segundos y luego la volvió clavándola con firmeza en la de ella, Kat intentó mantenérsela pero la intensidad de sus ojos azules la obligó a ceder.

— Está mintiendo. —Murmuró como si tan solo con ese escrutinio pudiese discernirlo.

— ¡Oh bien! Me atrapaste… mis padres tienen una relación feliz, pero eso no significa que me sintiera menos sola. — Kat soltó un bufido. — ¿Acaso tengo que ponerme de rodillas? — No espero que contestara, rápidamente se arremango la falda del vestido para poner sus palabras en concretas acciones.

— ¡No! —Se apresuró a responder él y casi como por instinto la tomó de una mano para erguirla, no debía… pero por un momento sintió cierta electricidad al rozar su piel.

Él no llevaba guantes como el día anterior y el contacto con su piel fresca fue un contraste completamente nuevo para ella. Peeta no se apartó al instante sino que se quedó unos segundos sosteniéndola a una corta distancia, en los que Katniss se perdió en la intensidad que irradiaban sus ojos.

— Entonces ¿sí? — instó con una media sonrisa, él bajo la vista a sus labios en un parpadeo casi imperceptible y la volvió a observar de esa forma extraña, que ella ya había sentido antes.

— Sólo por hoy, y usted debe prometer que mañana no se aparecerá por las caballerizas otra vez.

— ¿Por qué no? —inquirió haciendo un puchero, él la escoltaba a la casa y ella no tenia reparos en posicionar su mano en el antebrazo musculoso del hombre.

— Creo que eso ya se lo expliqué.

— Pero no entré… —Señaló antes de que le soltara una vez más el discursillo de la dama y los caballos—. Y te aseguro que de camino aquí, nadie intento deshonrarme, así que no te pongas histérico.

— ¿Histérico? Un hombre no se pone histérico, eso es meramente femenino. Y no grite a viva voz sobre su… — Se detuvo quizás pensando cómo proceder, Katniss arqueó las cejas esperando impaciente—. Honor… —Terminó por musitar y ella tuvo que ahogar una carcajada.

— Pero si tú lo mencionaste anoche. —Peeta se cubrió el rostro con una mano y dejo ir una maldición entre dientes.

— No quiero hablar más sobre ese tema. —Que remilgado era, ni siquiera podía hablar libremente sobre la sexualidad de una mujer.

Katniss se preguntaba como diantres hacia Peet para buscar pareja, si era tan reservado hasta para hablar ¿Quién podría imaginárselo en la cama? ¡Oh! Mala idea, ella tuvo una imagen muy vivida de él en ese situación y para ser honesta consigo misma, no le había desagradado para nada.

—Peet respira estás muy tenso. —Apuntó y con eso intentaba que ella misma alivianara un poco la tensión en su estómago. Tan sólo le estaba tocando el brazo y ella ya estaba en llamas, no recordaba ser tan… tan depravada. Pero tal vez la idea de saber que Peeta la respetaría sin importa lo que dijera, la hacía sentirse mucho más segura de sí misma.

— ¿Cómo me llamó? —Katniss dio un respingo, se había acostumbrado a pensar en Peet con esos términos pero nunca antes había pronunciado ese apodo en voz alta.

—Oh… es que… Peeta es muy largo —«Ni hablar de Lord Adler» pensó en su fuero interno, pero prefirió no presionarlo más de la cuenta.

— ¿Tiene por costumbre hacer lo que se le venga en gana? —Ella lo observó de soslayo, él tenía la vista firme en su perfil pero no parecía como si estuviera reprendiéndola, sino más bien, se lo veía, curioso.

— Sé que no quieres que te llame Peet o Peeta para el caso, pero tú no cumples con mis reglas así que yo no cumpliré las tuyas.

— Él puso un gesto de confusión.

— Me temo que no recibí la nota que explicaba sus instrucciones. —Espetó con cierto toque de humor.

— Bueno el primer día que te conocí, te dije que mis amigos me llaman Kat y tu decidiste llamarme "Señorita Everdeen" así que yo decidí llamarte Peet.

— No somos amigos. —Señaló él escuetamente, cortando casi de raíz la ilusiones de Kat de poder doblegar un poco su espíritu aristócrata.

— Es una forma de decir… —Balbuceó pero no logró terminar su frase, repentinamente ya no se sentía con tantos ánimos de continuar esa conversación. Bajó la vista al piso y prefirió guardar un silencio sumiso, al parecer no lograría romper las barreras de Peeta.

— Puede llamarme como usted quiera, pero mantenga cierto respeto cuando estemos en público. — Ella lentamente alzó la mirada sorprendida por su cambio de parecer tan espontáneo—. Ahora vayamos por ese desayuno Kat —Oírlo pronunciar su nombre, ó su apodo, le levantó el ánimo casi instantáneamente. Tal vez después de todo había alguna esperanza.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o**

**Hola. Aquí la actualización, como prometí más temprano. El próximo estará llegando el Jueves, que tengo que empezar a estudiar!**

**Gracias a todos por los alertas, reviews, favoritos **

**Besos y nos leemos.**


	9. Chapter 7CCLQD

**Todos los personajes y el universo de los juegos del hambre son de Suzanne Collins y la historia original se llama Pide un deseo y es de Tamara Araoz, quien amablemente me ha permitido adaptarla, cosa que hago sin ningún fin de lucro, sin ningún otro objetivo que no sea entretenernos.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o**

**Capítulo VII**

Peeta mantenía sus ojos en el mozo de la cuadra, sin embargo, su mente se encontraba bastante lejos de ese lugar. Ese día entre todos, era el peor de su vida. Pero hoy no podía correr a esconderse en su estudio, como siempre hacia, como había hecho por mucho tiempo. Deseaba mucho una buena copa de brandy y varias horas de silencio, pero sabía que debía atender los asuntos de la finca.

En un principio era hasta casi esperable que él se desentendiera de todo y de todos, pero ya habían pasado dos años, tiempo más que suficiente de mantener el luto.

Intentó por todos los medios oír lo que Darius decía, pero simplemente no podía concentrarse en sus palabras. ¿Por qué no podía desactivar su cerebro? Día tras día lograba eficazmente no pensar en ella, pero en ese le era imposible. Ignorar su recuerdo sería casi como irrespetarla y eso también ya lo había hecho. La había maldecido, culpado y odiado por haberlo dejado hundirse en su miseria, pero Peeta sabía que ella no tenía control sobre el destino. No había sido culpa de ella, había sido culpa suya, por no ser el hombre que necesitaba, por no haberla protegido. A ella y a…

— ¿Milord? —El llamado del mozo lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. ¡Dios! No era suficiente castigo tener que estar allí fingiendo, sino que también iba a tener que hablar.

— ¿Qué? —Su voz era aspera y casi sin vida, bastante precisa sí, pero en esos momentos se sentía, vacío… sin vida.

— ¿Qué caballos quiere que lleve? — Peeta soltó un suspiro sonoro, afortunadamente Darius no lo presionó demasiado.

Era de conocimiento general en toda la casa, que ese día él no estaba de lo más coherente.

—Si me lo permite milord ¿puedo hacer una sugerencia? —Asintió al instante, honestamente no podía pensar y menos en caballos. — Quizás el número uno, cinco y…tal vez podríamos probar a Sugar— Peeta arqueó una ceja y súbitamente recordó que uno de sus caballos había sido bautizado por Katniss. Una tenue sonrisa amenazó con romper su intranquilidad, sólo esa chica lo trataba como si le importara un bledo su título.

—Si… está bien. —Accedió para luego retirarse de las caballerizas, podía confiar en el joven, después de todo había demostrado ser muy hábil en lo que confiere a su trabajo. El mundo no dejaría de girar, sin importar cuánto quisiera distanciarse de él. Sus deberes lo aguardarían, mañana, pasado y muy seguramente el día siguiente. Entonces ¿Qué importaba si delegaba su poder? ¿Importaría acaso si decidiera tal vez dejarlo todo en manos de su hermano? Quizás no, quizás ya era hora de resignar las armas y dejar ir aquella última parte de su ser que por alguna estúpida razón, se negaba a darse por vencida.

— ¿Qué planea hacer hoy Señorita?— Katniss se volvió sonriente hacia una Lavy que la esperaba con un nuevo vestido entre sus brazos. Ella ya se había acostumbrado a la ropa de la época lo único que la incomodaban eran los corsés, pero ir en contra de ellos sería igual que desatar una revolución. Y ella por el momento no necesitaba más problemas.

—No lo sé, quizás dé algunas vueltas. —Se bajó rápidamente el vestido de la cabeza para poder captar la reacción de la doncella, si hacia una mueca eso significaría que pasear no era ni remotamente una posibilidad.

— ¿Y qué lugar le gustaría conocer? — Katniss sonrió, eso significaba que si tenía permitido salir.

— Tal vez los alrededores ¿Crees que a Peeta le moleste?

— Estoy segura que a Lord Adler no le molestará, siempre y cuando se mantenga dentro de las tierras. —Casi salta de alegría, pero se contuvo para no asustar a la chica.

Estaba tan deseosa de tomar un poco de sol, que hasta ya estaba considerando salir desnuda. Bueno, quizás no tanto pero sí que no pretendía perder ni un segundo de su tiempo libre.

— Seré una niña buena Lavy. —La joven continuó abombándole las mangas y una vez que hubo terminado, Katniss salió disparada por la puerta.

— ¿No quiere desayunar?—la oyó gritarle con su típico tonito de voz sumiso.

— Luego. —respondió ella sin detenerse en su carrera.

Pasó por la cocina saludando a cada uno de los empleados, las mujeres le sonreían, los hombres le hacían reverencias. Y ella ya comenzaba a sentirse de la realeza, en cierta forma se alegraba de haber sido encontrada por Peeta. Sí, él era cascarrabias y bastante difícil de enfrentar, pero el tipo nunca la había tratado como una cualquiera. Siempre la había respetado e incluso había hecho que todo su personal, la tratase del mismo modo que a una princesa. Honestamente no tenía razones para quejarse.

En esa ocasión decidió recorrer los jardines que estaban hermosamente cuidados por Plutarch, un hombre un tanto rechoncho de ojos verdes y cabello cano. Katniss le calculaba unos cincuenta años, algo que en esa época hasta se podría considerar un record. Aun así el hombre estaba vital y con muchas ganas de hacerla reír, apenas la vio llegar le obsequió una florecita violeta que ella no conocía. Y Katniss en agradecimiento la colocó en su cabello como un adorno más de su tocado.

Plutarch le aconsejó visitar el capricho, algo que la dejó completamente descolocada pues ella no tenía ni idea de que era eso. Afortunadamente el hombre se apiadó de su ignorancia y muy amablemente la guió a ese lugar.

El capricho resultó ser una especie de invernadero pero no cubierto en su totalidad, tenía una fuente en el centro y las flores desbordaban por todos lados. Era algo que valía la pena admirar, por un segundo se sintió en consonancia con la naturaleza y belleza que la rodeaba. Tomó asiento en uno de los bancos se piedra, mientras oía la amena conversación de Plutarch. El cual se mostraba muy orgulloso de su trabajo y no tenia reparos en enseñárselo al mundo, luego se disculpó para seguir con sus asuntos y Katniss decidió pasar la tarde en ese sitio. Encontró una estatua de una mujer, muy similar a la imagen que dan de "acuario" en los signos zodiacales. Sin duda alguna Peeta tenía su pequeño paraíso en ese capricho, en esos momentos comprendió muy bien la razón del nombre.

Se molestó por no tener un libro a mano, de esa forma no se aburriría… porque después de recorrer el capricho de punta a punta, se encontró con que no tenía nada que hacer. Salió por una puerta que estaba casi completamente oculta entre las plantas trepadoras. No era la que llevaba al jardín de Plutarch, pero ella tenía ganas de explorar.

Descubrió un camino casi inmediato que terminaba perdiéndose en una colina no muy alta, Katniss no lo pensó dos veces y deseosa de hacer circular la sangre por sus piernas, se arremangó un tanto la falda para poder correr hasta la cima. Y desde allí, el capricho incluso lucía más hermoso, aunque algo más le llamo la atención. Se dio la vuelta para captar lo que había del otro lado de la colina y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

Era un contraste demasiado grande, de un lado el hermoso edificio que se erigía entre medio de la naturaleza, del otro un cementerio. Vida y muerte tan sólo separados, por una colina… era bastante sobrecogedor. Descendió lentamente y dando pasos vacilantes se adentró por entremedio de las tumbas, leyó varios nombres que para ella no significaban nada. El panteón de la familia supuso, dado que veía en muchos lugares los nombres Lord y Lady Adler V, IV u otros números.

¿Qué número de Márquez sería Peeta? Parecía ser una familia numerosa y que no vivía mucho, pues algunos ni siquiera habían llegado a los treinta años. Un estremecimiento le recorrió por la espina, tal vez debería también preguntar la edad de Peeta por alguna extraña razón le asustaba pensar que algo podía pasarle. El sentimiento de temor por Peeta se vio repentinamente mermado, cuando sus ojos se toparon con un par de tumbas muy pequeñas. Los nombres rezaban "el conde Gabriel y la condesa Sabrina", ambos murieron con tan solo tres años de vida y por las fechas ella notó que sus muertes eran relativamente recientes. Habían nacido en 1738 y de haber estado aun vivos tendrían veintisiete años, algo le decía que ellos habían sido hermanos de Peeta.

También encontró la de un hombre que tenía una fecha de muerte considerablemente reciente, al parecer toda esa parte era la última en despedirse del mundo. Su mirada paseó por entre los nombres y volvió a toparse con una tumba pequeña, saber que los niños morían con tanta regularidad en ese tiempo la llenó de una melancolía insoportable. De alguna forma se preguntaba cómo habría sido tener hijos allí y rápidamente desecho ese pensamiento, ella no se quedaría el tiempo suficiente como para averiguarlo.

Para su sorpresa el niño que yacía en esa tumba se llamaba Peeta y había muerto el mismo día de su nacimiento, a su lado se encontraba el de una mujer que llevaba la misma fecha de defunción. Eso prácticamente le hizo saltar las lágrimas, madre e hijo habían muerto juntos, era devastador. Se arrodilló a un lado y limpió con los dedos la tierra de la placa de Peeta, y si antes había estado llorando, en ese momento el corazón se le comprimió en el pecho. La fecha… tan solo había pasado…

— ¿Qué está haciendo? — Katniss dio un respingo cayendo de rodillas en la tierra. Intentó incorporarse mientras veía como Peeta avanzaba a grandes zancadas en su dirección, pero él término por levantarla de un brazo con algo de brusquedad—. ¿He dicho qué está haciendo?

— Tan solo estaba…

— No la quiero aquí. —La cortó él con la voz carente de sentimiento—. Lárguese, este sitio está prohibido — Ella volvió la vista a la tumba del bebe y de la madre, no podía creer lo que había descubierto pero tampoco quería discutir con él.

— Mira lamento mucho... — Peeta la sacudió con fuerza logrando que se tragara sus palabras.

— ¿Qué no fui claro? Usted no es bienvenida en este lugar, no es suficiente que ponga mi casa de cabeza ¿Si no que tampoco dejará a mis muertos en paz? — Katniss frunció el ceño, eso no era justo… no estaba haciendo nada malo.

— Disculpa, nadie me dijo que no podía entrar aquí. — Espetó ofendida por su reacción tan exagerada—. Sólo quería caminar, no volverá a suceder.

— No, por supuesto que no. —Ella vio un brillo en sus ojos, algo le pasaba a ese hombre y Katniss simplemente no podía hacerse la desentendida.

Lentamente acercó una mano a su mejilla y afortunadamente él no se apartó. Peeta tenía la vista fija en las tumbas como si de alguna forma fuese capaz de ver más allá de todo el tiempo y revivir a esas personas.

— ¿Ellos eran tu familia? — pregunto con cuidado, pero no fue una buena idea, él prácticamente huyó de su tacto y la pequeña franja de debilidad que había dejado antes al descubierto, se cubrió con un muro el doble de alto.

— ¡Váyase! — Katniss hizo unos pasos como para acercase.

— Pero Peeta…

— ¡He dicho que se vaya! Usted es una intrusa ¿Qué no lo ve? — Bramó él dándole la espalda—. Lárguese, no la quiero aquí. — Continuó diciendo mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas junto a la tumba del pequeño.

Katniss apretó las manos en puños y se dio la vuelta enojada, comprendía que se sintiera dolido pero ella no era la culpable. No había razón para que se desquitara de esa forma, gritándole y llamándola intrusa. Estaba otra vez en el punto de partida. Pero quizás tenía razón, ese no era su lugar después de todo y ella no debería estar allí, no debería haber puesto nunca un pie en la casa de Peeta. Él no podía lidiar con ella, Peeta ya tenía demasiadas cosas por las cuales preocuparse, ella estaba siendo un estorbo. Limpiándose las lágrimas que se desprendían sin que ella pudiera contenerlas, corrió atravesando el capricho y luego más tarde, las puertas de las caballerizas. Darius se acercaba en ese momento tirando a Sugar de una correa, Katniss se detuvo delante de él tratando de recuperar la compostura. Repentinamente en su mente había centellado una respuesta, no podía y no quería permanecer en ese lugar, estaba más que decidida a llevar a cabo su plan.

— Buenos días Señorita. —saludó Dar con su ya tan común reverencia, ella asintió en respuesta y se volvió sobre su hombro para ver si estaban completamente solos.

— Dar ¿Aun sigue en pie la oferta de Sugar de darme un paseo por el pueblo? —Él le expuso una nívea sonrisita y asintió con euforia a pesar de una sombra de duda por los ojos llorosos.

— Por supuesto Señorita Kat ¿Cuándo quiere usted salir?

— Ahora. —respondió demasiado entusiasmada, esperaba que él se tragara la actuación.

— ¿Ahora? —la suspicacia de Darius significaba que no estaba siendo muy convincente.

Se odió por lo que estaba por hacer, pero tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes, ella sabía cuando estaba sobrando en un lugar y no pensaba quedarse donde no la querían. Con un movimiento sensual saco un poco de pecho, que afortunadamente se veía más pronunciado por el ajustado canesú.

— Tengo muchas ganas de ir a conocer el pueblo. —musitó con su mejor voz de zorra, pobre Dar esperaba que no se enfadara mucho con ella. Los ojos celestes del muchacho centellaron frente a su obvia invitación.

— Iré por mi caballo y salimos en este instante. — Kat sonrió con suficiencia.

— Bien, yo te espero aquí con Sugar.

— No me tardo. — aseguró él casi saliendo como un rayo. Rápidamente Katniss se apeó en la yegua, era mortalmente incómodo montar con vestido pero no se iba a poner exigente.

Por suerte Darius tenía a Sugar con una montura para hombre pues si se encontraba con la de una mujer, Kat hubiese estado en problemas. Aun no sabía cómo montar de costado, cuando mucho sabía montar con una pierna a cada lado. No tuvo problemas para guiar al animal a la salida y luego simplemente tomó el camino que creyó más conveniente. Las patas del caballo traqueteaban con un buen ritmo sobre la tierra y ella se permitió una última mirada atrás. La finca de Peeta lentamente quedaba atrás y también su tranquila seguridad, pero era lo mejor se dijo internamente. No había razón para estar perturbándolo, él no la quería a su lado y aunque saberlo le causaba un dolor profundamente irreconocible, tuvo que esforzarse por ignorarlo. ¿Cómo era posible que en tan pocos días ella se hubiese encariñado con todos en ese lugar? Los echaría de menos pero incluso aunque le agradaban, tarde o temprano los iba a tener que dejar. Si no era de esa forma, sería cuando regresara al futuro. Y entonces ¿Cuándo sería más duro dejarlos? Si pasaba un año con ellos muy posiblemente su corazón no soportaría la despedida.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o**

**Hola. Aquí la actualización. **

**Gracias a todos por los alertas, reviews, favoritos **

**Besos y nos leemos.**


	10. Chapter 8CCLQD

**Todos los personajes y el universo de los juegos del hambre son de Suzanne Collins y la historia original se llama Pide un deseo y es de Tamara Araoz, quien amablemente me ha permitido adaptarla, cosa que hago sin ningún fin de lucro, sin ningún otro objetivo que no sea entretenernos.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-**

**Capítulo VIII**

El camino era irregular, lleno de baches. El tiempo que llevaba transitándolo, Katniss había notado, muy a su pesar, que montar no era lo que ella recordaba. En su infancia había visitado a sus abuelos en el campo y siempre se había divertido dando vueltas en los pequeños caballos, que casi podían pasar por ponis.

Sugar, aunque era un amor de caballo, le estaba causando un gran agarrotamiento a los músculos de su trasero, y sus piernas pedían a gritos algo de elongación. Sin duda debería haber calentado antes de meterse en ese dilema y para colmo de males no llevaba más de una o dos horas cabalgando.

Era patética, ni para escapar servía. La noche lentamente la iba alcanzando, Katniss volteaba sobre su hombro con recurrencia. Como si de esa forma pudiese medir, lo que la distanciaba de la oscuridad absoluta.

Esta demás decir que aquel lugar no era como una carretera, no había ninguna luz o siquiera casitas a los alrededores. Llevaba transitando, campo, campo y mas campo, bueno no estaba siendo del todo justa había cruzado una liebre unos cinco kilómetros más atrás. Lo único que deseaba era encontrar a una persona y pedir direcciones ¿Estaría en el camino correcto hacia Londres? ¿Por qué diantres no se preocupó por escuchar mejor las cosas que decía Portia? Hasta donde recordaba estaba en Bath al… ¿oeste? ¡No! ¿Norte?

— ¡Maldita sea Bath!—exclamó para sí misma, injuriando a una ciudad que no tenía la culpa de su impertinencia. Pero siempre había una solución y esa era pegar la vuelta, morderse la lengua y besar los pies de Peeta para que la dejara regresar—. Y una mierda. —murmuró al instante, negándose siquiera a transitar por esa idea.

Y el condenado frio no hacía nada para ayudarla, las manos las tenía hecha unos cubitos y llevaba alrededor de media hora sin sentir las correas con las que "supuestamente" guiaba a Sugar. Al menos el animal parecía saber a dónde ir, llevaba una paso relajado como burlándose de la estúpida que lo montaba. Diciéndole "ja, ja ¡Te vas a congelar!"

— ¿Tú crees? —Le preguntó un tanto temerosa, el caballo piafó agitando las orejas. Katniss sonrió frente a esa respuesta, por lo que había logrado entender Sugar estaba de su lado.

Luego de que la noche cayera de la manera más abrupta posible, encontrándola en medio de la nada, realmente comenzó a sentir miedo. En esa época había bandidos _«¿Y en qué época no?» _Bueno, en eso su subconsciente tenía un buen punto. El peligro estaba latente en todos los tiempos, si eres mujer y estás sola, eres la potencial víctima de alguien. Por lo que Katniss iba a ser una chica precavida y no hablaría con extraños, a menos que pudiera conseguir algo de ellos.

Podía ser precavida y práctica al mismo tiempo, no había nada de malo en pedir cosas y ella no quería nada regalado. Por el momento sólo necesitaba un lugar donde dormir y del resto de sus necesidades se encargaría cuando saliera el sol. Sus ojos pudieron entrever entre la densa arboleda que los laterales se iban limpiando ¡Civilización! Gritó su mente llena de euforia. Y tal como lo había previsto, diez minutos después cruzó la entrada de un pueblo que era bastante ordinario. Pues tenía que ser honesta, no era nada parecido a lo que graficaban las películas, aunque Katniss sabía que las películas sólo mostraban la vida de la gente rica y bonita. En ese momento ella vería de primera mano, como la pasaban el resto de los habitantes.

Las calles eran estrechas y estaban completamente enlodadas, como si vivieran en un continuo estado tormentoso. Había mugre acumulada en los estrechos pasillos, que separaban por centímetros a los edificios negros por el hollín. Echó una mirada rápida a las construcciones y frunció el gesto, en comparación con la casa de Peeta el lugar donde ella estaba en ese instante, era la mismísima copia del infierno. Y el palacio del Lord era una muestra de paraíso a la que pocos tenían acceso.

Desmontó de su caballo al toparse con una taberna que al parecer también daba asilo, en palabras de la época una mal habida posada. Que conste en actas que ella no le ponía los nombres a las cosas, esta posada se llamaba "_La Mula Coja_" y honestamente Katniss no quiso saber por qué. Al bordear el lugar en busca de la puerta un jovencito salió de uno de los pasillos laterales, era un niño de no más diez.

— Por un chelín se lo llevo a las caballerizas Señorita— Katniss lo observó entre divertida y sorprendida, era como el muchachito que abre las puertas de los taxis. Sí, definitivamente los tiempos cambiaban pero las personas seguían siendo las mismas.

— No tengo un chelín. —Respondió con toda la sinceridad posible, el niño frunció el ceño pensando un instante y luego le enseño una pequeña sonrisa, un tanto amarillenta.

— Bueno… hoy a las damas bonitas se lo dejo gratis—Era increíble que hasta incluso los pequeños ya estuviesen entrenados para soltar piropos.

Katniss rió y le revolvió el cabello negro con una mano, el niño jaló de las riendas de Sugar y con un ademán se despidió.

— Tenga cuidado Señorita, no es bueno ganarse admiradores por estos lados. — Katniss se volvió en redondo al oír una profunda voz detrás de ella, en las escaleras que guiaban al interior había un hombre sentado que jugaba con un cuchillo dándole vueltas en sus largos dedos.

— Prefiero pensar en ellos como amigos. —Espetó ella con aire de superioridad y aunque le daba un poco de miedo pasó junto a él, acelerando deliberadamente el paso cuando estuvo en el mismo escalón.

— No debería entrar allí. —murmuró sin apartar la vista de su cuchillo. — No encontrará a nadie digno de su amistad, créame.

— ¿Acaso los encontraré aquí fuera? —El extraño soltó una risilla casi audible y alzó la cabeza para encontrarse con sus ojos.

Katniss lo observó al detalle, a pesar de que su rostro estaba bastante sucio ella pudo distinguir sus rasgos afilados y su sonrisa ladeada que parecía ocultar mucha picardía. Sus ojos brillaban tanto como esmeraldas, eran bonitos tuvo que admitir. Tal vez el tipo no sería feo si le pusiese un poco de empeño a su aspecto, estaba vestido con una camisa sin botones de esas que se abren hasta medio pecho. Tenía una chaqueta de piel negra y unos pantalones que terminaban de consumirse por unas botas que llegaban hasta sus rodillas.

Él se puso de pie con pereza y para su sorpresa era mucho más alto de lo que parecía allí tirado, delgado y parecía estar en forma. Bueno pero si en ese lugar casi el mundo entero se moría de hambre ¿Cómo diantres no parecer modelo de pasarela?

—Soy Fin Ni C.K. — Katniss soltó una carcajada al oír como pronunciaba su nombre, como si fueran siglas.

— ¿Es una sigla o qué? —instó sin comprender bien la razón de su particular manera de hablar.

— Finn Nigel Caden Kelian III—Y tras soltar todos esos nombres, ejecutó una perfecta flexión, que parecía haber sido la copia exacta de una reverencia real.

— ¿Todos esos? —Él se encogió de hombros y sonrió con aspereza.

— Mi madre pensó que sería justo darle crédito a todos los posibles candidatos a padre. — Lo dijo de una manera tan seria que ella no supo qué decir al respecto. Pero como era típico en Katniss, eso no la detuvo al momento de hacer un comentario.

— ¿Por qué tercero?

— Porque hubo tres Kelian. —Le guiñó un ojo en juego y ella supo que era seguro reír.

— Yo soy Kat… —Hizo una pausa, una vez más sintiéndose extraña, era como si su presentación estuviese incompleta frente a las que ellos hacían. — Everdeen —añadió y luego sonrió. — Mi madre no creía en los segundos nombres. — Finnick arqueó una ceja pero pasó de hacer algún comentario al respecto.

— Entonces Señorita Everdeen ¿Qué la trae a Coven Garden?

— Pensé que estaba en Bath. —Él soltó una pequeña risa entre dientes.

— Bath esta hacia el oeste y lo ha dejado un poco atrás. —Explicó rascándose con una mano la incipiente barba que le daban un toque de pirata—. Creo que ha errado el camino.

— Bueno eso no me importa, aunque mi idea era llegar a Londres. — Finnick hizo una mueca mordiéndose el labio— Sí, lo sé estoy aun mas lejos ¿verdad?—El asintió con elocuencia.

— ¿Busca empleo?

— ¿Por qué? ¿Buscas una empleada? — Replicó con su ya típico tono carismático, él alzo las cejas sorprendido pero al instante sacudió la cabeza en una negación.

— No, yo no necesito a nadie, pero dudo mucho que aquí encuentre algo. — Katniss lo miró con suspicacia, él había bajado la voz como si estuviesen compartiendo un gran secreto.

— ¿Por qué?—Instó con inocencia y él volvió a sonreír con suficiencia, era algo que la desconcertaba. Parecía que Finnick manejaba alguna información que a ella se le escapaba, obviamente que lo hacía… él pertenecía a ese lugar y ella no.

— Las mujeres sólo tienen un oficio aquí. —Y con su cabeza hizo un gesto apuntando algo detrás de ella, Katniss se volvió para notar que en la esquina había un grupo de mujeres.

A primera vista no aparentaban nada, pero cuando se las observaba al detalle, se podían vislumbrar sus vestidos demasiados pequeños en los pechos. Haciendo que la carne desnuda brillara bajo la tenue luz que emanaban de los edificios, estaban prácticamente sin ropas (para la época pues en su tiempo eso sería un chiste de prostituta) y tenían un exagerado colorete, con peinados extravagantes pero no muy lindos.

— Son…

— Cortesanas o damas de compañía. —Completó él saludando con la mano a una de las muchachas, que le soltó un piropo que dejó a Katniss perpleja—. ¿Usted busca algo así?

— ¡Claro que no! — Se apresuró a responder, ella vendería su fuerza de trabajo no su resistencia en la cama—. Tiene que haber algo más. —Él negó lentamente.

— Este lugar es conocido por su mercado tan variado… —Alguien pasó junto a ellos golpeando los taquitos de las botas en la madera, para captar la atención de ambos.

— ¡Finnick amor… he oído que te están buscando, puedes esconderte aquí!— Le gritó la mujer apuntando a una parte bastante clara de su anatomía.

—…los visitantes saben a qué vienen y por quién. —Terminó de decir él mientras le regalaba una radiante sonrisa a la prostituta que le ofrecía asilo.

— Entonces creo que seguiré mi camino —espetó Katniss más que decidida, aun no estaba en el punto de desesperación en que buscara la salida por entre sus piernas. Finnick regresó la mirada color mar a ella y le sonrió con pesar.

— No sería bueno que siguiera sola, este lugar y los siguientes son peligrosos para una dama sola.

— Pero si continuo encontrando amigos como tú, entonces no tendré problemas. — Su afirmación logró arrancarle una nueva carcajada, por alguna razón Finnick le parecía una persona confiable y no sentía que tuviera que ponerse a la defensiva con él.

— Quizás sea mejor que continúe por la mañana. — En ese punto ella no tenia objeción, sabía que sería más fácil avanzar con el apoyo de la luz solar.

— Es buena idea, pero no tengo donde quedarme. —Él le ofreció su brazo y ella cruzó su mano por el pequeño hueco que había formado. Katniss se regañó internamente, no debería ser tan confiada pero ¿Qué otra opción tenia?— No vas a matarme o algo así ¿verdad?

— Señorita me ofende, yo jamás lastimaría una de las obras maestras del gran creador. —Y tras decir eso, ella se vio guiada al interior de la posada.

...

— ¡Explícate!—Bramó dando un golpe de puño en el escritorio caoba, Darius dio un respingo frente a la marcada irritación en su timbre.

— La Señorita… pidió dar una vuelta por el pueblo… —El mozo apretó los dobleces de su chaqueta con nerviosismo—. Cuando regresé con mi caballo, ella se había marchado con Sugar… lo lamento milord, no entiendo porque hizo algo así. — Pero Peeta lo hacía, lo entendía a la perfección y no valía la pena humillar a Darius, cuando toda la culpa por la fuga de Katniss recaía sobre sus hombros—. Fui al pueblo, pero nadie la vio pasar por allí… me temo que se ha perdido.

— Con un demonio. —Masculló entre dientes mientras apuraba su copa de brandy—. Tal vez decidió largarse sola a Londres.

— No. — Respondió el joven casi al instante, Peeta lo observó con los ojos en rendijas—. Pregunté por los alrededores, no tomó esa dirección… tenía pensado ir al norte pero creí que era mejor notificarle antes. — Ambos se quedaron en un silencio analizador, Peeta tratando de recordar los distintos caminos que se abrían hacia el norte. ¿Cuál de todos habría tomado Kat? Luego de pensar por unos segundos, se puso de pie con un movimiento brusco y a tientas busco su chaqueta que reposaba en uno de los sofás—. Milord es muy tarde, los caminos son peligrosos.

— Si son peligrosos para mi ¿Piensas que serán menos peligrosos para Kat?

— Pero… quizás tengamos más suerte buscando a la luz del día. — Darius estaba en lo cierto pero Peeta no podía esperar tanto, no sabiendo que la vida de la muchacha podía estar en riesgo. Y todo por su maldito coraje, no tendría que haberla tratado así.

Katniss no había hecho nada mal, él era el que estaba mal. Desde hace mucho tiempo que no tenía un sentido o una dirección, sólo encontraba tranquilidad en su dolor. Pero ella era como demasiada vida, demasiada espontaneidad, algo que lograba desestabilizarlo. No le gustaba aquello, pero la idea de que algo malo pudiera llegar a ocurrirle simplemente lo ponía loco.

— No hay tiempo que perder. —Cerró los ojos con frustración— ¡Con una mierda Darius llama a Boggs y a los hombres, vamos a salir! — El mozo casi sale en voladas a cumplir su orden, Peeta buscó su arma y la espada.

Como bien sabía, los distintos peligros asediaban y él era una presa codiciada para los bandidos. Por eso tendría que llevar una buena comitiva, si se atrevía a salir completamente solo, sus enemigos no dudarían en buscar su cuello para cobrarle algunos asuntillos pendientes. En la puerta de entrada Portia le echó su capa sobre los hombros y le entregó otra de piel negra, forrada con raso de seda azul. Él la obsequió una mirada extrañada.

— Es para la Señorita, sólo lleva un vestido y seguramente debe estar calada.

— Peeta asintió y se apresuró al patio, donde lo esperaba su caballo, metió la capa para Katniss en la alforja y dio unas últimas indicaciones para los hombres que se quedaban en la finca.

Una salida apresurada, no le daba tiempo a planear cualquier posible traspié en el camino por lo que debía improvisar rápidamente

— Estaremos de regreso pronto. Darton, mantente pendiente de los mensajeros ellos cruzan a muchas personas en los caminos.

— Si milord, no se preocupe si la Señorita tomó otro camino estoy seguro que alguien la verá. — Él tan solo esperaba que ella no hubiese tomado la dirección que estaba en su mente, pero sabiendo cómo era Katniss estaba casi convencido de que la muchacha se había dirigido a Coven Garden. Ese sitio estaba plagado de oportunistas, rastreros, piratas y gente de la peor calaña. Que iban con una sola idea en la mente… ese pensamiento logro crisparlo.

Katniss le resultaba demasiado inocente para un lugar de andanzas por demás bajas y de muy reprobable tratamiento. Las mujeres eran objetos y si no sabían del oficio que se llevaba a cabo o se terminaban adaptando, o perecían la primera noche. Su caballo iba a todo galope y aun así no parecía ir lo demasiado aprisa.

— Envíen un emisario a Gretna Green, quiero que descarten ese posible destino. — Boggs asintió y retrasó su paso para darle la tarea a alguno de los lacayos. Peeta perfiló su semental llevándolo al extremo, se lamentó por el pobre animal pero tampoco se pudo detener a pensar en ello, solo deseaba llegar y tener a Kat junto a él, un remolino de culpa conseguía llenarlo de un nerviosismo extraño. Necesitaba saber que ella estaba segura.

...

El olor era una mezcla entre tabaco viejo, cerveza, sudor y la acumulación de basura de días. Katniss frunció la nariz pero siguió caminando junto a Finnick con el rostro desprovisto de emociones, como si todo aquello fuese de lo más normal para ella. Él la guió hasta la barra, donde la dejó a un lado mientras se inclinaba para pedirle algo al cantinero. Katniss pispó el sitio rápidamente, las mesas estaban diseminadas sin ningún orden, las sillas (las que tenían patas) eran ocupadas por pocas personas civilizadas, el resto se sentaba sobre las mesas. Las risas y las maldiciones se elevaban como un murmullo eterno, los cuchicheos y choques de vasos de metal, eran como otro trasfondo. Logró determinar que el lugar estaba abarrotado de mujeres, algunas tumbadas semi desnudas sobre las mesas, otras sentadas a horcajadas sobre algún hombre e incluso sobre otra mujer. Algunas trabajaban sin ningún reparo delante de todos los presentes y cuando la cosa parecía ponerse demasiado caliente, corrían escaleras arribas seguidas por sus amantes de turno. Era repulsivo, ni los peores cabarets tenían ese ambiente tan denso y cargado de sexualidad, que prácticamente se podía palpar en el aire.

— Está de suerte Señorita. — Ella se volvió en dirección de Finnick al oír su voz— El buen hombre dice tener una habitación libre. — Kat arqueó una ceja y temió preguntar si le ofrecían la habitación para dormir o para trabajar—. Se la rentará por un bajo costo, solo por ser amiga de Finnick claro. — Repuso él obsequiándole una de sus sonrisas fáciles.

— No tengo dinero Finnick — Él se volvió hacia el cantinero, como pidiéndole ayuda. El hombre la miró de arriba abajo como sopesando su precio y luego le murmuró algo a Finnick en el oído.

— El broche del canesú y podrás pasar la noche. — dijo él casi sin mirarla, Katniss se llevó una mano al pecho, allí donde descansaba el broche que Lavy le había colocado esa misma mañana.

Siempre le ponía alguna chuchería como decoración, pero Katniss nunca llegó a pensar que podrían valer algo. Le daba mala espina eso de andar vendiendo algo que no era suyo, tal vez el broche tenía algún significado para Peeta o Lavy ¿Quién sabe? Pero era un caso de vida o muerte, no podía pasar la noche en la calle, no sobreviviría. Lentamente se quitó el broche y lo depositó en la mano del cantinero, el hombre le sonrió deslumbrándola con tres o cuatro dientes. Ella tragó saliva con dificultad, esa sería una larga noche.

— Bien… ahora que tiene un cuarto, tome una cerveza conmigo. Yo invito. —Finnick le puso un jarrón de metal en la mano sin que ella pudiera rehusarse y lo entrechocó con un cordial brindis a su belleza.

— Pero miren nada mas… — Katniss dio un respingo cuando una voz pastosa y ronca reverberó muy cerca de su oído— Si es mi querido Finnick te has decidido aparecer y también me has traído una chica. — El hombre le rozó un hombro desnudo y Finnick se puso de pie anteponiéndose entre el extraño y ella.

— No traje nada para ti, lárgate. — Musitó en tono bajo pero tajante.

— Me debes — masculló el otro con clara irritación— Y ya que no piensas pagarme, dame esa chica y estamos a mano.

— ¡Vete al infierno Snow!— El aludido se dio la vuelta soltando una carcajada hueca, como dirigiéndosela a un público, posando luego sus pequeños ojos celestes en Finnick

— Es una pena que no te sientas cooperativo mi hermano. — Repentinamente una mano la apartó con brusquedad y Katniss fue a aterrizar contra la barra, Finnick la había movido en el momento en que Snow arremetía con una navaja sacada de quien sabe dónde.

Katniss abrió los ojos como plato al ver que Finnick caía al piso tomándose el estómago con ambas manos.

— Era cuestión de tiempo para que te diera tu merecido Finnick, aun no comprendes que no tienes que desobedecerme hermanito. —Dijo marcado énfasis en la última palabra y le soltó un escupitajo al cuerpo caído de Finnick, Katniss se precipitó a su lado tratando de ayudarlo. Pero entonces un brazo la envolvió por la cintura. — ¡Y este es mi premio! — Bramó Snow jalándola contra su cuerpo, Katniss se removió intentando liberarse del férreo amarre del enorme Snow.

— ¡Suéltame idiota! — gritó mordiéndole el brazo, el orangután soltó un bramido y la tiró al piso para luego descargarle un fuerte golpe en el rostro. Kat sintió que su mundo se perdía entre la bruma del inconsciente. Pero no podía darse el lujo de perder el conocimiento, debía luchar, debía ayudar a Finnick y debía escapar. Se puso de pie tomándose de un taburete y la misma mano regordeta la atrapó del antebrazo. Era demasiado difícil resistirse a los tirones de un hombre que la doblaba en tamaño y peso, Katniss se tiró al piso en un intento de poder entorpecerle la tarea a Snow.

La gente reía a su alrededor y Finnick la observó un instante con una nota de pesar en sus ojos, él logro murmurarle un "lo siento" antes de que los hombres de Snow lo sacaran del lugar también a las rastras. Ella sintió como si un par de esposas se les cernieran en las muñecas y supo que estaba perdida, únicamente pudo enviarle una disculpa mental a Peeta. Esperaba de alguna forma que él la escuchara, pues en ese instante de lo que más se arrepentía era de haberlo dejado.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-**

**Hola. Aquí la actualización. Katniss se ha metido en problemas... no me tardo en subir, quizás mañana el siguiente.  
**

**Gracias a todos por los alertas, reviews, favoritos **

**Besos y nos leemos.**


	11. Chapter 9CCLQD

**Todos los personajes y el universo de los juegos del hambre son de Suzanne Collins y la historia original se llama Pide un deseo y es de Tamara Araoz, quien amablemente me ha permitido adaptarla, cosa que hago sin ningún fin de lucro, sin ningún otro objetivo que no sea entretenernos.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o**

**Capítulo IX**

No había muchas cosas que fastidiaran a Ceneca Crane, entre ellas podría contarse una mala racha en un juego, que su caballo favorito corriera con pereza cuando él le apostaba en grande y por sobre todas… el grito de una mujer. Se disculpó con sus compañeros de juego y arrojando las cartas sobre la mesa se incorporó en toda su estatura. El hombre completaba su atuendo con unos hombros anchos, manos grandes y fuertes hechas para el trabajo y la faena. Nadie podría cometer el error de llevarle la contra al escocés, pues sus ojos y pistola eran las que mandaban en ese pueblo olvidado por Dios.

— ¡Suficiente Snow!—exclamó acercándose con lentitud a los pies de la escalera, en donde detuvo al hombre que jalaba a la muchacha escandalosamente.

Él, como la gran mayoría de los presentes, había sido testigo de los recientes acontecimientos. Y mientras sus hombres se encargaban de arrastrar al calabozo al ratero de Finnick, Ceneca decidió pasar por alto el resto y dejar que el lord se cobrara como quisiera.

Era de conocimiento general que Snow solo buscaba una excusa para deshacerse de su hermano bastardo y Finnick había cometido el estúpido error de exponerse.

La vida de la chica le importaba poco o nada, pero cuando uno de sus montañeses le informo que la muchacha viajaba con un caballo bastante conocido, tuvo que obligarse a poner un alto al bochorno.

— Vamos Ceneca, esto no es de tu incumbencia. —masculló Snow, apretando el cuerpo de la jovencita con impaciencia.

— Milord baje a la muchacha, ella no tiene deseos de acompañarlo.

— Pronto le darán deseos ya verás… — Aprisionando una nalga de la chica la hizo soltar un chillido—. Ya ves… está con ganas de gritar mi nombre.

— Yo no me arriesgaría a eso Snow… —murmuró enviándole un mensaje claro. Quizás la chica no era más que una ladrona y teniendo en cuenta que acompañaba a Finnick, eso no lo sorprendería. Pero también estaba la posibilidad de que…

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —Insto Snow repentinamente interesado.

— Que lo mejor para usted esta noche milord, es que regrese a su hogar y olvide a esa muchacha. — Su trabajo, era mantener al menos en relativa calma ese infierno… y que los nobles de la región se atacaran entre ellos, no lo dejaría exactamente bien parado frente a sus señores.

— Mierda. —Tras soltar a la muchacha, el Lord abandonó la taberna dejando detrás de él un camino de blasfemias matizadas. Ceneca observó a la chica que se abrazaba a sí misma y no apartaba los ojos de él.

— Señorita… —Intentó tomarla del brazo para guiarla a una mesa, pero ella huyó de su mano como un conejo asustado—. No pienso aprovecharme de usted, sólo deseo hablar.

— ¿De qué?

— No lo sé… digamos de la razón por la cual está causando tanto alboroto en mi cuidad, o quizás podría explicarme qué hace usted con un caballo que no le pertenece.

— Eso puedo responderlo yo. — La voz que irrumpió lo obligo a volverse en redondo, liberando a la muchacha de la presión de sus ojos.

— Lord Adler. —saludó inclinándose en una respetuosa reverencia.

Katniss aprovechó su descuido para correr a un lado del marqués que la atrapó con un gesto posesivo. Ceneca arqueó una ceja con curiosidad.

— Disculpe mi impertinencia pero al ver a uno de sus caballos, en manos de una jovencita… — Peeta soltó una rápida carcajada instándolo a callar.

— Mi prima americana deseaba visitar el pueblo y tomó un caballo, olvidando llevar un lacayo con ella.

— Está lejos de Bath, milord. — Peeta mantuvo una sonrisa, aun así Ceneca notó el brillo particularmente molesto en sus ojos.

— También extravió el camino… No pretendo ser duro con ella, después de todo es sólo una mujer. — Ambos soltaron carcajadas al unísono y Katniss pareció dispuesta a decir algo, pero el marqués la detuvo en seco.

— Pues me alegra entonces no tener que reportar un incidente, milord. Señorita… — Con una sutil reverencia se dispuso a regresar a su juego.

— ¡Ceneca! —Él se volvió observando al lord con interés—. No recuerdo que el rostro de ella estuviese marcado — El escocés bajó la mirada al piso, notando dónde lo llevaría esa conversación—. ¿Quién? — Instó atravesándolo con esa mirada tan oscura como su alma.

Lord Adler intimidaba, muchos sabían que hacía unos años había decidido abandonarse haciendo que su rabia consumiese todo lo que lo hacía un buen hombre. Ceneca recordaba los tiempos en que podía contar con Peeta como un amigo y excelente compañero de andanzas, ese hombre parecía haberse extinguido junto con su esposa muerta.

— Milord…

— ¿Quién? — Exigió

— ¡Fue Snow, milord! ¡Él quiso aprovecharse de la Señorita! — Ambos dirigieron su mirada al pequeño que había gritado desde el descanso de las escaleras. El jovencito le envió una sonrisa desafiante a Ceneca y éste soltó un bufido exasperado.

— Gracias. — susurró Peeta lanzándole un penique.

— Milord, no es necesario… —Intentó protestar, pero éste no oiría de razones.

— Es mejor que no intentes nada Ceneca, sabes tan bien como yo lo que tengo que hacer. — Asintió muy a su pesar, él lo había intentando… de eso nadie podía culparlo.

…

— Vamos. —Aún con su mano alrededor de la cintura de Katniss la instó a que se moviera, ella parecía confundida y para su sorpresa estaban rodeados de un silencio extraño. Peeta se dirigió al posadero, en un intento de aplacar la rabia que sentía en ese instante—. Necesito una habitación.

— Milord, la Señorita ya rentó una. — Extrañado bajó la mirada hasta la chica que sostenía pegada a su cuerpo. Ella no se inmutó. Sólo Katniss Everdeen lograría rentar una habitación sin tener un penique encima.

— Bien entonces ¿Dónde? — El hombre frunció el ceño por su tono poco amable, pero si tenía planeado responderle se lo dejo bien guardado.

Rápidamente tomo un manojo de llaves e incluso lucía un poco nervioso al momento de entregarle la que correspondía. Peeta soltó un bufido, molesto por la poca cortesía en esas personas. Crédulos, que se dejaban enmudecer por rumores… él era muy consciente de las idioteces que pensaban y las cosas que decían. Pero le importaba una mierda, incluso era mejor que le temieran, que creyeran que había enloquecido. Al menos así los mantenía a distancia.

— Gracias. — Y desplegó una fría sonrisa dándole a entender que lo creía deficiente e inepto. Notó que tenía una pequeña dificultad, al intentar subir las escaleras, Kat lo tenía demasiado abrazado para lo que correspondía dentro del puritanismo de la época. Y Peeta no tenía planeado brindarle consuelo, ella había sido tan estúpida como para ponerse en riesgo y por más culpa que él sintiera por haberse considerado un mal caballero tampoco estaba de parabienes para hacer de niñero de nadie ¿Por qué debería jugar de soporte para su temor? Con toda la rigidez del mundo la apartó de su lado y fue un error observarla a los ojos después, pues ella le obsequio una mirada vacía, carente del calor normal que prodigaban sus extraños ojos.

Peeta abrió la puerta y tomándola del brazo la empujó al interior de la habitación, Kat continuó en silencio mordiéndose el labio inferior al parecer a un segundo de perder el control. Pero él ya lo había perdido.

— ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? — masculló procurando mantener un tono de voz bajo, el enmudecimiento de la chica sólo logró acrecentar su frustración. La sacudió por los hombros, buscando una respuesta—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre…? ¡Pequeña niña estúpida!

— Yo no te pedí que vinieras… — susurró y él tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no darle una bofetada.

— No, tienes razón. Tal vez debería dejar que te encierren en un calabozo para que así aprendas donde está tu lugar. — Ella alzó la vista del piso y sus ojos parecieron un mar perdido tras un velo de lágrimas. Peeta apretó los puños, él estaba enfadado y no podía dejarse amedrentar por una mirada arrepentida—. ¿Es que pensabas que no me daría cuenta? ¡Robaste mi caballo! ¡Mentiste y te escapaste, después de que hicimos un trato!

— ¡Tú no me quieres allí! — replicó mostrándose indignada.

— No cambies el tema, no quieras victimizarte cuando sabes que todo fue tu error. — Sólo ella se pondría en el plan de querer culparlo a él—. Admite que lo que hiciste fue una estupidez.

— ¡Sí… lo admito! — Exclamó sorprendiéndolos a ambos por su repentina sinceridad—. Pero tampoco puedo estar en tu casa siendo persona no grata, lo lamento pero no suelo estar cómoda cuando me tratan como un perro callejero… — Peeta apretó los ojos en finas líneas y soltó un suspiro audible, antes de acercarse a ella.

— Déjame ver. — Pidió en tanto que la tomaba del rostro para examinar el golpe.

— No es nada. — Katniss intentó apartarse pero él la sostuvo con firmeza— No me duele.

— No. Seguramente lo que más te duele es el orgullo. — La atrajo hacia si luchando con la tentación de reír, ella parecía dispuesta a enseñar las garras una vez más. El golpe se había hinchado y estaba un tanto amoratado, Peeta no tenía nada con que limpiarle la sangre del labio por lo que no pudo hacer mucho por ella—. Ahora vete a dormir, mañana regresaremos a primera hora del día — Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a dejarla sola.

— ¿Y qué hay de Finnick? —Él la observo con una ceja en lo alto.

— ¿Quién es Finnick?

— Él me ayudo, es… mi amigo. — Su afirmación le sonó un tanto dudosa, pero pasó de hacer algún comentario—. Y lo hirieron, unos hombres lo sacaron a las rastras del...

— Tu amigo ya está muerto. — Espetó retomando el camino hacia la salida.

— ¡No! Estaba vivo, lo sé…— Peeta sintió como Katniss lo tomaba por el brazo y a regañadientes se volvió para enfrentarla—. Búscalo…por favor.

— No.

— Por favor. — repitió, como si esperara con esas palabras activar su compasión.

— He dicho que no. —Colocando una mano sobre su hombro la giró para ponerla en dirección a la cama— Vete a dormir.

— ¡No! ¡Finnick está herido, él me ayudo y necesita mi ayuda! — Abrió la puerta haciendo caso omiso a sus gritos—. ¡Peeta!

— ¡Bien! — Bramó perdiendo la paciencia—. Voy a buscarlo solo para que cierres esa maldita boca de una vez —Y tras decir aquello fue testigo de la amplia sonrisa que se dibujó en los cincelados labios de la muchacha.

Estupendo, había logrado lo que quería. Al salir de la habitación fue murmurando maldiciones por lo bajo ¿De aquí a cuando él se prestaba para detective? No le interesaba mezclarse con el mundo, el mundo lo aborrecía, él aborrecía al mundo. La relación entre ellos se mantenía en paz en esos términos, pero no, ahora gracias a la Señorita Kat él debía volver a contemplar la vana posibilidad de que ya no estaba tan aislado.

— Boggs.

— ¿Milord? — El lacayo prácticamente se materializó de la nada, eso eran años de fiel servicio.

— Quiero que vayas a la finca de los Berkeley, pide un audiencia con el Conde… — Boggs lo observó un tanto dudoso.

— ¿Ahora milord?

— Sí ahora y si no quiere recibirme, dile que envíe a su padrino… lo arreglaremos de una forma u otra. — El hombre asintió con solemnidad y una sonrisa socarrona surcó sus labios.

— Snow jamás se batiría con usted milord, todos saben que es un cobarde. — Peeta también estaba al tanto de aquello y normalmente él no era propenso a iniciar duelos.

Pero Snow había insultado su nombre al intentar aprovecharse de Katniss, a pesar de que la chica realmente no era su familia. Había dicho a Ceneca que era su prima y si no exigía una satisfacción, él quedaría como un cobarde frente a todos los clientes de esa asquerosa posada. Demás está decir que detestaba cuando se metían con lo suyo y al aceptar responsabilizarse por la chica, ella pasó a ser algo de su posesión al menos en la práctica. La Señorita Everdeen no tenía a nadie que la protegiera y él había aceptado inconscientemente cuidarla desde el mismo momento en que salvó su vida. Entonces fuese ella o no su familia, él debía responder la agresión pues era una mujer y estaba bajo su cuidado.

— Esperemos que no tengamos que derramar sangre. — Murmuró en respuesta aunque la idea no se le hacía para nada contradictoria. Peeta era un cazador nato, pero la posibilidad de batirse pocas veces se presentaba de una manera tan tentadora.

— Entonces parto ahora mismo. — Boggs compartía su mismo deseo de ver entrechocar espadas, hacía mucho tiempo que no disfrutaban de un buen espectáculo. Aunque Peeta sabía que Snow no sería un gran oponente.

— Una cosa más. — El lacayo se detuvo mirándolo intranquilo— ¿Has oído algo de algún Finnick?

— Sé que Ceneca planea colgar a un ratero con ese nombre, está en el paredón en este momento. — Peeta asintió dejándole marchar y bajó las escaleras a paso sopesado. ¿Un ladrón? ¿Kat se había hecho amiga de un ladrón? Eso sí que dejaba que pensar.

El paredón era el sitio donde se exponía a la lacra de la sociedad, normalmente los rateros, piratas y pilluelos pasaban una noche completa, atados de brazos y piernas contra una gran pared. Allí el pueblo era libre de descargar su furia contra ellos, sin temor a represalias. También exponían a los ladrones de mayor renombre y se anunciaba su ejecución, si eran encontrados culpables.

Peeta recorrió el lugar observando los rostros mugrientos, las sonrisas desdentadas y los ojos perdidos. No podía precisar cuál de todos era Finnick, pero si debía guiarse por las palabras de su lacayo sería uno que estuviese en vías de extinción.

— ¿Finnick? — pregunto al guardia que custodiaba a los prisioneros, el hombre le apunto un cuerpo que yacía inerte con la ropa ensangrentada en la parte media de su camisa. Peeta estaba casi seguro de que había atinado en su primera predicción y Finnick ya formaba parte de las filas de condenados al infierno. Se acercó para observarlo con mayor detalle y no pudo reprimir un estremecimiento cuando el prisionero levanto la cabeza—. Con un demonio…— Masculló entre dientes procurando recobrar la compostura y una vez logrado su cometido no pudo apartar los ojos de Finnick—. Mi Dios…

— No exactamente. — Respondió el otro con una sonrisa penosa y ese acento francés que lograba exasperarlo—. Peeta — Saludó inclinando la cabeza a modo de parodiar una reverencia.

— Finn — replicó él mientras analizaba a aquel esperpento que tiempo atrás había sabido ser su amigo.

…

Dormir había estado más allá de sus posibilidades, ella normalmente no tenía problemas en ese campo pero la cama en la que había pasado la noche era una triste réplica de una real. El colchón tan fino como una lonja de jamón, no lograba evitar que se le incrustaran los resortes en la espalda y ella sospechaba haber contraído tétanos. Jamás había pasado un noche tan terrible, le dolía el rostro, la espalda y hacía más de una hora que no sentía sus pies.

Reacia frente a la idea de afrontar el frio, se arregló lo mejor que pudo sin quitarse las mantas de encima. No se aventuró a orinar en la pequeña vasija que esperaba en el ropero, pues había visto algunos dudosos materiales flotando en su interior y prefirió no arriesgarse. Trató de no moverse mucho y no tocar nada, sólo aguardaba sentada a los pies de la cama porque algo ocurriese. Muy en su interior quería colgarse del cuello de Peeta y no soltarlo hasta que estuviesen sanos y salvos en su casa.

La noche anterior había intentado cerrar la boca y dejar que él le dijese todo lo que tuviese que decirle, pero no se había podido contener. Cuando la llamó estúpida, fue como si hubiese activado su necesidad de auto conservación. Y ya no pudo tragarse las palabras, aunque muy dentro de él sabía que se merecía sus insultos y su desdén. No lo culpaba, se culpaba a ella misma, tendría que haber luchado cuando las cosas se pusieron negras. Tendría que haber ido ella misma a buscar a Finnick, pero de hacerlo habría conseguido que Peeta la aborreciera aun más.

Mientras cavilaba todas sus posibles disculpas, llamaron a la puerta. Katniss se sintió muy tranquila al ver a Darius del otro lado, pero él le ofreció una reverencia y su brazo. Cuando ella intento entablar una conversación, el mozo la ignoró con premeditada frialdad y Kat tuvo que reprimir las ganas de gritar. Se había ganado el odio de todos ¿Qué había hecho? Después de todo Peeta tenía razón, ella sí era una estúpida.

Darius la guió hasta una mesa en la parte inferior en donde la esperaba un desayuno y Peeta.

— Bueno días.

— Buenos días. — Respondió él escuetamente mientras bebía de una taza con desinterés.

Katniss no sabía cómo iniciar la conversación, quería saber de Finnick, quería saber si Peeta aún continuaba molesto, quería saber tantas cosas y nada parecía salir de sus labios.

— Pe… — Se detuvo para corregirse, a sabiendas que de ese momento en adelante iba a tener que ganarse la confianza y el derecho de tratarlo como amigo—. Milord… — Él le dirigió una mirada rápida para darle a entender que tenía su atención—. Me preguntaba si había podido encontrar a Finnick…

— Si lo encontré. — Katniss aguardó que continuara, pero él la iba a hacer sufrir antes.

— ¿Y?

— Y van colgarlo esta tarde por ladrón. — Ella abrió los ojos como platos y el pequeño trozo de pan que se estaba por comer, impactó contra la mesa con suavidad como si estuviese en cámara lenta al igual que el resto de su anonadado cuerpo.

— ¿¡Cómo!? — su voz se elevó unas octavas mientras se incorporaba de un salto. — ¿Por qué?

— Ya decía yo que esa actitud no iba durar… — murmuró el ignorando sus preguntas.

— ¿Dónde está? — Peeta volvió a beber de su taza y Katniss sintió como si estuviese a punto de estallar, él lo estaba haciendo a propósito sabiendo que la estaba torturando con su actitud desabrida—. ¿¡Dónde está!? —Repitió arrebatándole la taza de la mano. Él soltó un bufido y giró su rostro en dirección de la ventana, Katniss siguió su mirada y sin aguardar salió de la posada como alma que lleva el diablo.

Sus pies prácticamente volaban por la tierra y ya no pensaba en el frio, sólo podía concentrar su vista en esa enorme pared. Un grupo de reos estaban colgados por las manos recibiendo insultos y escupitajos de las personas que pasaban por allí camino del mercado. Ella no tuvo que buscar mucho, pues Finnick destacaba entre ellos con su cabello rubio brillando con luz propia y su altura prominente.

— ¡Finnick! — Le llamó y él al segundo alzó la cabeza para observarla, se veía bastante maltrecho con los ojos henchidos y estaba casi completamente cubierto de sangre.

A Kat se le hizo un nudo en la garganta ¿Cómo era posible que fuesen a colgarlo? Ella nunca erraba en sus juicios y en su interior presentía que Finnick era un buen hombre. Se acercó lentamente ignorando al guardia que le dirigió una mirada de advertencia. Hizo ademán de acariciarle el rostro pero no encontraba un lugar de donde tomarlo sin temor a ahondar su agonía.

— Dios… ¿Qué te hicieron?

— No se preocupe por mi _mademoiselle_, estoy en paz con el señor… _Pardonne mes péchés… (Finnick rezaba… en francés, perdona mis ofensas…) — _Susurro sin que ella encontrara algún sentido a sus palabras. No podía soportar verlo sufrir de esa manera, ella no lo conocía pero sin importar lo que hubiese hecho, no era justo que lo asesinaran de una forma tan inhumana.

— Vamos. — Unas manos la tomaron por los hombros pero Katniss se negó a ceder bajo la presión de Peeta.

— No puedes dejar que lo maten… — Se volvió para observarlo fijamente— Peeta… es un ser humano, no puedes dejar que lo cuelguen.

— Yo no tengo poder sobre esas cosas. — respondió evitando mantenerle la mirada, Katniss apretó los puños sobre su pecho procurando soportar el picor de las lágrimas.

— Por favor… haz algo… — Rogó con la voz quebrada, la simple idea de que asesinaran a Finnick le causaba nauseas. ¿Cómo era posible que realmente pensaran exhibir una muerte como algo triunfal?

— Katniss es un ladrón, un traidor… — Él se detuvo al notar que nada podría convencerla de acceder a tal atrocidad—. No puedes pretender cambiar las reglas, él supo a lo que se arriesgaba y aun así no se arrepintió.

— No es malvado, pueden castigarlo de otra forma… no matándolo — ¿Es que Peeta no sentía piedad? Era una persona al fin y al cabo, y nadie debería tener el poder sobre la vida de otro individuo—- Peeta… — Katniss no pudo evitarlo en ese momento y las lágrimas se derramaron de sus ojos con rabia, no era tristeza… era desesperación o quizás decepción. Pues el Marqués parecía ser un hombre educado y refinado, pero no mostraba ni un ápice de empatía por otro ser humano.

— Yo no seré cómplice de esto. — Bramó tomando las sogas que ataban a Finnick y comenzando a tirar de ellas en un intento de liberarlo. Peeta la tomó por los brazos y la apartó antes de que llamaran la atención del guardia.

— ¿Te has vuelto loca mujer? — Él la aprisionó entre sus brazos y aunque ella se sacudió para quitárselo, no tuvo éxito.

— ¡Suéltame!

— Kat, shh… tranquila. — Luego de constatar que sería imposible escaparse de su amarre, Katniss se obligó a contener su creciente frustración— Tranquila… — Le murmuró él al oído, haciendo que ella hundiera la cabeza en su pechera y llorara con furia. Peeta la apartó tomándola del rostro y la observó por largo rato mientras la dejaba derramar su angustia—. Voy…a ver qué puedo hacer por él.

— ¿En serio? — Algo parecido a una sonrisa quiso aparecer en sus labios, pero cualquier indicio se esfumó en su inicio.

— Regresa a la posada y espera en la habitación hasta que mande a buscarte ¿Entendido? — Ella sólo había escuchado la primera parte pues no lo dejo terminar, abalanzándose hacia él plantándole un beso que dejó a ambos perplejos.

El roce había sido rápido, incluso algo que rayaba en lo absurdo pero Katniss estaba segura que la suavidad de sus labios no se la había imaginado.

—Gracias. — musitó apartándose con el rostro completamente rojo. Peeta no se movió de su lugar y se quedó mirándola como si la viese por primera vez—. Ya me regreso… ¡gracias!

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o**

**Hola. Primer beso! Sus apuestas: ¿Qué hará ahora el Lord?**

**Gracias a todos por los alertas, reviews, favoritos **

**Besos y nos leemos.**


	12. Chapter 10CCLQD

**Todos los personajes y el universo de los juegos del hambre son de Suzanne Collins y la historia original se llama Pide un deseo y es de Tamara Araoz, quien amablemente me ha permitido adaptarla, cosa que hago sin ningún fin de lucro, sin ningún otro objetivo que no sea entretenernos.**

Nota: En este capítulo hay algunas palabras en francés, que opte por traducir entre paréntesis a continuación de cada palabra. Quizá no se haga así, pero colocarlo debajo de todo, me pareció que perdería el sentido, porque tendrían que ir cada vez, para ver que significa. Espero se entienda.

Nada mas. Disfruten del capitulo y si les gusta, dejenme un review!

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o**

**Capítulo X**

En el interior de la posada su incertidumbre iba de mal en peor, estaba ansiosa por saber si Peeta conseguía salvar o no a Finnick. Pero también estaba ese otro sentimiento que la contrariaba, quería ver a Peeta y al mismo tiempo quería esconderse de él para siempre. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida? ¿En qué demonios había estado pensando? Bueno, era tarde para arrepentimientos, lo había besado y muy en su interior, le habría encantado profundizar ese beso hasta lograr que Peeta se lo correspondiera. ¡Dios! El hombre incluso olía mejor a esa distancia. _«¡Ya Katniss contrólate!» _

— Sí, eso no es de vital importancia. — Se respondió a sí misma, mientras jugaba con una de las borlas que colgaban de la cortina.

No tenía un reloj cerca pero a juzgar por el aburrimiento, debía llevar alrededor de dos horas en ese maldito antro. Se había sentado, parado, acostado y vuelto a sentar, y aun seguía sin noticias de Peeta. ¿La habría olvidado? Tal vez la había abandonado y todo por haberlo besado. ¡Ella era tan impulsiva! Pero había querido agradecerle, en realidad ni siquiera iba con destino a sus labios. Pero en algún momento entre su acercamiento y el momento del impacto, el objetivo cambió y ya no hubo vuelta atrás.

— ¡Estúpida!

— ¿Señorita? — Unos golpecitos en la puerta la hicieron brincar en su lugar, aunque reconoció la voz al instante. Prácticamente se trepó de la puerta y la abrió de par en par para, para recibir a Darius—. Estamos listos para partir

— Y con el mismo rostro inexpresivo de antes, le ofreció su brazo. Katniss bufó en su lugar y se negó a tomarlo—. ¿No viene? — Inquirió él, confundido por su rechazo.

— No. —respondió escuetamente.

— ¿Por qué? — Katniss aflojó el semblante y lo miró con su mejor rostro de arrepentimiento, no estaba fingiendo, en verdad estaba arrepentida.

— Porque primero quiero disculparme contigo… no debí hacer lo que hice… y sé que estuvo mal. — Se detuvo para inflar los pulmones y cargarse de valor para terminar. Las disculpas siempre le costaban su buena dosis de humillación, pero estando tan acostumbrada a meter la pata, ya hasta casi se le hacían naturales.

— Espero que encuentres en tu corazón, la bondad suficiente como para perdonar a una tonta que no sabe diferenciar, una yegua de un perro… —Darius claramente quiso resistir la tentación de reír, pero su patético acto terminó por ganar la batalla y le sonrió.

— Creo que es imposible molestarse con usted. — Katniss tomó su brazo entonces y descendieron las escaleras burlándose de ella y su mala educación. A Dar parecía causarle gracia la forma que tenía para expresarse, alegando que muchas veces no la comprendía cuando hablaba rápido.

— Procuraré ser más recatada. — Prometió alzando la nariz como una dama de sociedad y él volvió a reír musicalmente. Le importaba poco que Dar fuese un mozo, para ella era el muchacho más servicial y amigable de toda la finca.

Al salir fuera se encontró con toda una comitiva de hombres a caballo _«¡Rayos! ¿Todos esos por mí?» _Bueno claro que no habían ido todos por ella, pero no podía negar que se sentía halagada, al menos si fueron con la idea de llevarla de regreso. Y seguramente Peeta acostumbraba a salir con un buen número de hombres, aun así no se sorprendió menos. A muchos de los jinetes no los reconoció pero sí a alguno de los caballos y en cuanto sus ojos se toparon con una cabellera rubia, Katniss casi brinca de euforia. Sin dudarlo un segundo corrió en su dirección y lo envolvió en un abrazo, ella se encariñaba rápido con la gente. Y si la persona en cuestión había estado a punto de pasar a mejor vida, incluso más.

— ¡Finnick! —Él la recibió sin problemas y soltó una gran carcajada.

— ¡Ah _mademoiselle _despacio que soy frágil! — Katniss lo soltó y no pudo evitar que el rubor se le subiera a las mejillas, pobre hombre estaba todo magullado y ella lo apretaba sin reparos.

— Lo siento.

— Pierda cuidado _Petite fleur (pequeña flor)… _un abrazo suyo es mejor que mil _antidote… (Antídotos)_—Katniss arqueó una ceja perdida en sus palabras, si ella hablaba difícil Finnick hablaba en acertijos.

— ¿Qué es _antidote_? —A ella se le ocurrió que podría ser alguien que no le gustaran las dotes, pero ¿A qué hombre no le gustaría una mujer dotada?

— Cura ¿_Petite _no habla usted francés? — Ella sacudió la cabeza en una negación—. Oh pues siempre hay tiempo para aprender — Sonrió pero al segundo pareció olvidarse de su alegre charla, porque de un instante a otro su rostro se turbó.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó ella volviéndose sobre su hombro. Y entonces lo vio, montado en su enorme caballo negro Peeta los observaba a ambos con un gesto de superioridad.

Katniss pensó alguna forma para agradecerle que hubiese salvado a Finnick, pero terminó por convencerse que el hombre ya había tenido demasiados agradecimientos por ese día.

— ¡Partimos! — Exclamó él a toda su hueste, Dar rápidamente le alcanzó a Sugar y la ayudó a montar.

— ¡Milord! — Todos se volvieron para escuchar al recién llegado, alguien que ella no conocía. Era un hombre de unos cuarenta años, alto y corpulento, de rostro firme y ojos calculadores—. Me temo que no tenemos un caballo para Sir Finn — Peeta observó en su dirección en un parpadeo y luego terminó por responderle al hombre con un ligero encogimiento de hombros.

— Estoy seguro que a Finn no le molestará caminar. —Entonces fue cuando ella noto de lo que hablaban, Finn era Finnick. ¿Querían mandarlo a pie? ¿Eran tan rastreros, como para mandar a alguien herido en un camino de tres horas sin caballo?

— ¡Pero está herido! — Protestó Katniss ganándose varias miradas extrañadas, al parecer no tenía permitido hablar pero eso no le importó mucho.

— Más razón para que comience ahora. — Respondió Peeta logrando que sus hombres rieran a carcajadas. Katniss lo fulminó con la mirada y luego observó a Finnick allí de pie junto a ella, sin decir ni una palabra.

Seguramente él sí sabía cuál era su lugar y no pensaba reclamar por esa injusticia. Pero Katniss ya estaba metida hasta el cuello, qué más daba si se ganaba otra enemistad con Peeta, no es como si fuesen los mejores amigos.

— ¡Eso es injusto! — En esa ocasión la mirada de Peeta fue de advertencia, claramente no quería que lo cuestionara frente a sus hombres. Y Katniss lo pensó mejor, no estaba bien y eso le costaría caro, por lo que buscó una vuelta que dejara a todos contentos—. Finnick puede montar conmigo.

— No – Peeta fue escueto, pero tajante

— ¿Por qué no? — exclamó extrañada de que Peeta comenzara a comportarse como un niño caprichoso.

— Porque Sugar es un caballo de carrera, no puede cargar tanto peso… —Katniss maldijo entre dientes, no podía echar a perder un caballo que muy probablemente costara más que su vida. Se devanó los sesos pensando y finalmente dio con una solución, no muy cómoda pero al menos pensaba enseñarle una lección a todos esos que se hacían llamar "caballeros".

— Ten. — dijo y descendió del caballo, entregándole las correas a Finnick.

— ¿Qué? ¡No, no, no! Yo no podría… — Él intento resistirse pero ella no se lo permitió.

— Anda. — Puso las riendas en sus manos—. No puedes caminar.

— ¿Y usted?

— Yo estoy en forma y si no llego, bueno… fue un placer. — Katniss soltó una risilla pero al parecer nadie compartía su humor.

— Muy masculino Finn. — murmuró alguno de los hombres y tanto Finnick como Peeta le observaron con sorna.

— Ah _petite_… (pequeña) no puedo.

— ¡Pero te lo estoy pidiendo! — replicó Katniss, justo en ese momento a Finnick le saltaba la caballerosidad.

— Bien, suficiente de este absurdo. — El lord aparentemente despertó de su letargo, Katniss lo miró y tragó saliva con dificultad—. Deme la mano — Ella arqueó una ceja observando fijamente la mano enguantada que le tendía—. ¡Vamos! — El grito la tomo desprevenida, pero se obligó a ponerse en movimiento, al segundo que tocó la palma de Peeta él la jalo hacia arriba. En un instante se vio sobre su caballo negro y ¡Dios! Que estaba alto—. Finn ese caballo cuesta más que tu vida. — Musitó a modo de advertencia y luego espoleó su semental haciendo que el animal soltara un rebuzne molesto.

— _Oui Monsieur_… (Si señor)— La respuesta de Finnick casi se pierde en el viento, el caballo de Peeta avanzaba tan rápido que en un minuto estuvieron encabezando la hueste.

Llevaban alrededor de media hora de viaje y Katniss comenzó a sentir las primeras incomodidades con respecto a venir sentada en un _caballote. _Porque ya venía con otras incomodidades que mejor ni hablar. Bueno ¡Qué va! Para que negar que tener a Peeta pegado a su espalda representaba una gran, gran incomodidad. No en el mal sentido, sino que ella y su pervertida mente no querían dejar de darle lata. ¿Es que podrían culparla? Peeta tenía un pecho firme y musculoso, el vientre marcado y los brazos fuertes. ¿Cómo no visualizarse a sí misma enredada con ese cuerpo de macho? Las cosas que le haría, muchas hasta podrían tacharse de ilegales.

¡Por Dios! El viaje se estaba volviendo una tortura para ella, que cada vez que inhalaba se veía atrapada por ese aroma tan a Peeta. Y en su interior ya comenzaba a planear las mejores formas de secuestrarlo por una hora y abusar de él. Eso que solo lo había besado una vez y más teniendo en cuenta que él no la podía ni ver, pero nada lograba aplacar el deseo. Le gustaba y mucho, y el hecho de que Peeta fuese completamente ignorante de eso, lo hacía más interesante, más prohibido y alocado. Pero Katniss tenía que obligarse a encontrar su sensatez, Peeta no era siquiera una posibilidad. El tipo estaba para el crimen, pero aun así tenia tantos problemas internos que lo hacia el hombre menos fiable del mundo. Demasiado impredecible, frio y en muchos casos inhumano, pero luego también tenía esos arranques de caballerosidad. En donde recorría medio Inglaterra para rescatarla e incluso salvaba a un ladrón de la horca para complacerla.

Sí, Peeta era complicado y era mucho mejor no incursionar por esos lados, pero una parte de su cerebro la instaba a completar aquel misterio que representaba ese hombre. Sabía que había mucho más de él de lo que mostraba al mundo y muy seguramente perdería todo su año sin descubrirlo.

— Gracias por salvar a Finnick. — murmuró en un momento para cortar el silencio. Él no respondió por lo que Katniss se volvió sobre su hombro para mirarlo— ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

— Confórmate sabiendo que está hecho. — Ella frunció el ceño no muy conforme, Peeta ya estaba en cabezotas. ¡Como si en algún momento dejara de estarlo! Pero bien, no podía quejarse él aun podía echarla de una patada y con justa razón.

— _¡Mon ange! (Mi ángel) _— Katniss escuchó la voz de Finnick y se giró para obsequiarle una sonrisa, él venía a trote tranquilo con Sugar.

— _Ne pensez même pas _Finn._ (Ni se te ocurra _Finn) — respondió Peeta, sin que ella se enterara de nada. Comenzó a fastidiarse por no haber prestado atención en la escuela, le habría sido de mucha utilidad saber de qué hablaban.

— Ah Peeta, no tenía idea de que estaba tomando _votre trésor (tu tesoro)_… — Finnick le envió una sonrisa torcida a Peeta y este le respondió con un chasquido de lengua.

— Cabalga atrás. — Ordenó él con tono rígido.

— _Comme vous voulez Monsieur.(Cómo quiera Señor) _— La respuesta de Finnick más que formal, fue como un insulto en francés.

— ¿Qué le dijiste? — instó Katniss una vez que el otro se hubo ido.

—Le estoy enseñando a respetar su nueva posición. — Algo que parecía ser gracioso para él porque sonrió con suficiencia.

A ella no le gusto mucho lo que auguraba ese gesto y menos lo que podría llegar a esconder sus palabras, aun así hizo la pregunta.

— ¿Nueva posición? — Peeta asintió y con una mano la pegó más a su cuerpo, Katniss tuvo que ahogar un gemido.

— La única forma de salvarlo era… comprándolo. — La mirada de Peeta centelló con diversión—. Sir Finn de ahora en más me pertenece.

— ¡Eso es terrible! — exclamó ella sin poder creer la malicia de ese hombre, estaba festejando que había esclavizado a una persona.

— Apuesto a que si es terrible. — Convino con los ojos puestos en el camino— Pero no para mí.

Al llegar a la casa o _château, _como lo llamaba Finnick. Katniss se ocupo de las cosas más elementales. Bañarse, cambiarse y deshacerse en disculpas, con cada uno de los habitantes. Al parecer todos le guardaban un poco de rencor por lo que había hecho.

Portia la llamó irresponsable y luego la abrazó con cariño. Lavy le dio una lección rápida de lo que una Señorita haría en tal y cual situación, y le imploró ser un poco más precavida. Luego de eso también se había ganado su perdón, con el resto había tenido que usar sus encantos infantiles y hasta se ganó unas tartaletas por parte de la cocinera. Debía admitir que ese era el mejor lugar para ella, muchos ya la querían incluso con el poco tiempo que llevaban tratándola.

Era un poco contradictorio que solo el jefe de la casa la quisiera lejos, pero bueno no se puede siempre agradar al mundo entero.

Bajó las escaleras brincando de dos en dos, Lavy le había puesto un vestido lavanda que según la doncella, combinaba con sus ojos. Ella no se inmuto frente a esa comparación, aunque Katniss no vio ningún parecido entre los colores. Iba de camino al estudio de Peeta, nunca antes había entrado allí y le daba un poco de coraje, pero él la había llamado para "hablar".

Probablemente él le cortaría la lengua y se las daría a los perros, antes de oírla hablar voluntariamente, pero tenía que mantener una imagen para sus empleados. Al llegar a la puerta estuvo a punto de golpear, cuando escuchó voces en el interior.

— ¿Tienes más dudas? — Preguntó Peeta con su clásico tono exasperado.

— _Oui (si)_¿Dónde está la soga para que me cuelgue ahora mismo? — El lord soltó una risa entre dientes, ella podía distinguirlo, pues sabía que la otra persona tenía una risa más estridente.

— ¿Acaso no estás de acuerdo con mi trato Finn?

— ¡Con un demonio Peeta! ¿Qué ha sido de ti?

— Lo pregunta el ladrón que iba a morir en la horca. — Repuso el otro con sorna, haciendo que la réplica de Finnick fuese una maldición en francés.

— No, lo pregunta tu amigo. — Tras esas palabras se produjo un silencio que se mantuvo por largo rato.

— Tú dejaste de ser mi amigo hace muchos años.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por ella? ¿Aun piensas esas idioteces? — Peeta no respondió—.Sabes que te dije la verdad, eras el único en quien en verdad confiaba.

— Tu verdad y la mía, nunca fue la misma Finn. — La voz del marqués en todo momento se mantuvo inexpresiva, pero en Finnick se podía palpar la frustración y el desagrado—.Y dado que pertenece al pasado, me gustaría olvidarlo.

— _Merde (mierda) _¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínico? Sé que aun tienes deseos de venganza, pero sabe una cosa _mon ami_…— Otro silencio, Katniss sentía ganas de atravesar la puerta con la mirada para poder dar cuenta clara de lo que ocurría—. Yo fui el único que se atrevió a decirte la verdad…deberías considerar eso. —

Ella sintió la voz de Finnick más cercana y los pasos que se dirigían en su dirección, rápidamente Katniss se escabulló hasta meterse detrás de una gran planta.

El Sir salió del estudio con el rostro contraído en una mueca de amargura, mientras que en el interior el Marqués jugaba con su abrecartas preguntándose ¿Por qué diantres lo había salvado? Sabiendo que el pasado siempre se mantenía mejor callado… muerto.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o**

**Hello! ¿Qué me dicen de Katniss desenado secuestrar a Peeta eh?**

**Gracias a todos por los alertas, reviews, favoritos **

**Besos y nos leemos.**

**Adelantiño:**

— Katniss. — Siseó Peeta claramente apretando los dientes, ella apretó más los ojos, parecía una cobarde pero temía enfrentar esos ojos —. Mírame. — Ella negó con vehemencia—. Mírame… — Espetó esta vez sin admitir réplica.

— Perdón… — Murmuró desplegando a regañadientes uno de sus párpados.

Dios, él estaba tan cerca y era tan alto que parecía haberla reducido al tamaño de hormiga con sólo mirarla. Peeta alzó una mano y ella se contrajo esperando la cachetada, con los ojos cerrados y una súplica, que pedía a gritos una zurra rápida. Pero entonces sintió que algo le rozaba la frente para luego tomar un camino descendente por sobre sus ojos, deslizándose por su nariz hasta terminar el viaje en su boca.

**Hasta aquí llegamos. Me muero por saber que se imaginan. ¿Un review please?  
**


	13. Chapter 11CCLQD

**Todos los personajes y el universo de los juegos del hambre son de Suzanne Collins y la historia original se llama Pide un deseo y es de Tamara Araoz, quien amablemente me ha permitido adaptarla, cosa que hago sin ningún fin de lucro, sin ningún otro objetivo que no sea entretenernos.**

Nota: Hola. En este capi, no hay tantas palabras en francés, pero sale una que ni la más mínima idea de que significa. Solo encontré su supuesto significado en polaco, mas no sé si Peeta se refiera a eso. A mí no me cierra, pero bueno, se las dejo abajo ya que sale al final del capítulo y si encuentran otra cosa, avisen.

Que disfruten el capitulo. Nos leemos abajo!

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo IX**

Tres días después de su fuga y posterior rescate, Katniss se había sumido en la rutina. Se levantaba, desayunaba en su habitación como una buena dama, se vestía y se preparaba para afrontar las tareas de mujer que Portia le tenía preparada.

El mismo día de su llegada Portia le enseño una forma de mantenerse "entretenida" aunque Katniss no le veía ninguna gracia aún. La había dejado enfrente de una gran canasta repleta de ropa, sábanas, cortinas o lo que sea que necesitara ser remendado. Ella no pudo evitar soltar una pregunta tonta ¿Si Peeta era un marqués, porque rayos no compraba cosas nuevas? Seguramente fuera porque era muy avaro, porque en su cabeza no cabía otra explicación. Aunque bueno, Portia y Lavy le dieron otra. Según ellas, las damas se encargaban del manejo de la casa y está en sus manos decidir sobre esas cuestiones, dado que no se puede molestar al marqués por nimiedades. Por lo que, todas a las ocho de la mañana, comenzaban con sus labores.

Entre ellas, preparar el desayuno, algo que iniciaba a las cinco pues se necesitaba de mucho tiempo para tener la comida lista para todos. Katniss había sentido un poco de pena por la pobre cocinera Sae, pero la mujer tenía un grupo numeroso de ayudantes que le hacían más liviano el trabajo. El resto de las mujeres limpiaba, mientras las otras cosían.

A ella le había tocado esa última tarea y para ser honesta se le daba terrible, luego de tres días haciendo lo mismo tenía los dedos tan agujereados que ya parecían coladores. En su interior deseaba caer inconsciente como la bella durmiente, al menos se salvaría de ese doloroso menester. Demás está decir que bordar había sido su peor tortura, Lavy le había enseñado los puntos básicos y ella aun no era capaz de escribir su nombre. La doncella hacia dibujos extravagantes con su bordado y Katniss una sarta de líneas sin sentido que asimilaban a unos gusanitos.

— No es tan difícil. —Sonrió Lavy mientras la veía echar al piso su ruedita de bordado—. Vea — Katniss se acercó hasta su silla para echar una ojeada, vio que Lavy había hecho una liga violeta, y en azul tenía resaltado su nombre, ribeteado a los alrededores con encaje del mismo azul profundo.

— ¡Oh! Es hermoso. — Dijo sin poder contenerse, era imposible no admirar la habilidad de esa chica con las agujas— Me gustaría poder hacer algo así… — murmuró un tanto desanimada.

— Venga, vamos a practicar… le aseguro que en unas horas hará uno mucho más bonito.

— ¿Y qué con ese? — Apuntó el que llevaba su nombre, Lavy le sonrió y le entrego la liga.

— Para usted por supuesto. — Katniss quiso abrazarla por ser tan buena pero en cambio, como ya se lo había remarcado Portia, sonrió en agradecimiento.

Pasaron un poco más de unas cuantas horas, pero Katniss finalmente comprendió que escribir nombres no se le daba tan mal. Había logrado escribir el de Lavy y el de Portia, pero no le había salido tan bonito como a ellas.

Luego de almorzar subió para continuar con su bordado, no era súper divertido pero al menos tenía algo con que distraerse unas horas, dado que no podía hablar con Peeta o con Finnick, pues el primero vivía encerrado en su estudio o fuera haciendo sus "encargos" sean cuales fuesen. Y el segundo estaba hasta las orejas de trabajo, Peeta se había tomado muy en serio eso de enseñarle su lugar. Finnick casi ni entraba en la casa y ella no tenía permitido salir fuera, una de las consecuencias por haberse escapado.

A decir verdad Katniss los echaba de menos, Peeta no desayunaba, no almorzaba, ni cenaba con ella. Las pocas veces que lo veía era de camino a algún lado y se detenía el tiempo suficiente para decirle "hola". Pero no era como si le importase que la estuviese evitando, al día siguiente partiría hacia Londres y ellos ya no volverían a verse. Eso era lo mejor, se repetía. Aunque Katniss no estaba segura de cómo viajaría o quien iría con ella. Esperaba que al menos le dejaran llevar a Lavy, la doncella le había dicho que la acompañaría pero nunca se podía estar demasiado seguro de nada allí.

Al caer la tarde Katniss ya tenía terminado su triste bordado y lo levantó a contra luz, para observarlo críticamente. Era algo que pretendía ser una pulsera, negra y en el centro había escrito, lo mejor que pudo, _Peeta_. No tenía pensado dársela ni nada por el estilo, ni siquiera estaba segura de porque había escrito el nombre de él. Pero ya estaba hecho y le había puesto mucho empeño, por lo que pensó que lo mejor sería conservarla como un recuerdo de él y su casa. Rápidamente se la anudo en el tobillo, para que nadie pudiese verla y también se colocó en el muslo la liga que Lavy le había obsequiado. La chica le había comentado que una vez que estuvieran en Londres, ambas se encargarían de su ajuar y Katniss se sintió emocionada, porque a pesar que no tenía pensado casarse, hacer su propia ropa interior para su noche de bodas sonaba divertido.

— Señorita ¿Quiere salir a tomar aire? — Portia le sonrió desde la entrada de su cuarto, Katniss casi salta de la cama aguardando cualquier excusa para salir.

— No hace falta preguntar Portia. — La mujer rió y le entregó una canastita de metal.

— Vaya al granero y busque huevos, todos los que quepan en la canasta.

— ¿Se los pido a las gallinas? — Su inocencia o ignorancia parecía divertir a todos.

— Las levanta y quita los huevos, son muy mansas con las personas que las tratan bien. — Katniss asintió concienzudamente a sabiendas de que le estaban dando un encargo del cual dependía la cena.

— No te defraudaré. — Espetó seriamente en tanto que salía de la habitación, en dirección de su nueva misión.

Quitarle los huevos a las gallinas en un principio se le complicó pero tras dialogar con ellas, un buen rato, lograron llegar a un acuerdo. Algunas se mostraron reticentes y se llevó algunos picotazos en los brazos, otra le había cacareado en el oído y la que más vieja parecía, se puso tensa cuando la tocaba y le soltó un pequeño "regalo" en la mano. A pesar de todo salió victoriosa y con la canasta desbordando de huevos tibios.

Katniss iba jugando con uno en la mano, preguntándose si tendría algún pollito cuando unos ruidos llamaron su atención. Se dirigió hacia los establos de donde salía todo el alboroto y notó a un hermoso caballo dorado, bastante encabronado luchando por tirar a su jinete. El hombre se apretaba con fuerza en el caballo que no llevaba montura, mientras intentaba dirigirlo con una soga. Nada más, no tenía ninguna de las cosas necesarias para montar y aun así el animal, no lograba tirarlo.

— Dios. — Susurro con asombro, dejando su canasta en el piso y colgándose de uno de los maderos que la separaban del interior, donde se desataba la lucha.

— Impresionante ¿verdad? — Katniss dio un respingo, no lo había visto antes pero Darius estaba a unos metros de ella observando la misma escena.

— Sí, pero tal vez se lastime. — Señaló un tanto preocupada por el jinete a quien aun no podía definir por la distancia que los separaban.

— Sir Finn es uno de los mejores, jamás vi a alguien manejar a un caballo como él. — Katniss frunció el ceño y lo observó con una ceja enarcada.

— ¿Ese es Finnick? — Darius asintió y ella casi suelta una maldición ¿Qué estaba haciendo ese estúpido? ¿Acaso quería matarse? Aun estaba herido y se ponía a montar animales con problemas de actitud—. ¡Es un idiota! —masculló haciendo que el mozo soltara una risita.

— No se moleste Señorita Katniss, como le dije él es muy bueno.

— No importa cuán bueno sea, está herido debería estar descansando. — Dar rió incluso más alto.

— Siempre que haya un caballo que domar, Sir Finn estará dispuesto para la tarea. — El muchacho observó con admiración a Finnick, Katniss también podía admirar su tenacidad, pero su estupidez no era muy atractiva—. Recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi, yo era un crio… y él tenía quince años. —Ella lo miro para mostrarle su atención y para que continuara con su historia. — Lord Adler había adquirido un nuevo caballo, uno que era digno de alabanzas pero que nadie podía montar.

— ¿Peeta? — instó interrumpiéndolo en su ensoñación.

— No, su padre… — Darius hizo una pausa como dudando pero luego pareció tomar una decisión— Robert Mellark — Katniss asintió, recordando que ese era uno de los nombres que había leído en las tumbas, un estremecimiento la recorrió sin que pudiera evitarlo—. Todos habían oído hablar del hijo de Berkeley, según se decía podía con cualquier bestia. Por lo que milord decidió pedir su ayuda y cuando vio a un chicuelo casi se echa a reír, pero Sir Finn demostró que su fama le era bien correspondida.

— ¿Fue entonces cuando Peeta y Finnick se conocieron? — Un gesto sombrío atravesó la mirada celeste del mozo, Katniss sintió que había dicho algo malo.

— No, ellos se conocían de antes. — Ella quería ahondar en el tema, pero él no dio indicios de seguir ese camino. Así que decidió encarar las cosas de una manera menos directa.

— No sabía que Finnick, tuviese un título. — Comentó como si nada.

— Bueno, es hijo de un Conde por supuesto que tiene que tener un reconocimiento. —Y ella no era quien para discutir aquello.

— ¿Hijo de un conde y ladrón? — Darius se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que no conocía los misterios que se ocultaban, tras esa extraña combinación.

— El viejo Conde de Berkeley, protegía mucho a su hijo menor pero cuando murió, Sir Finn se quedo sin nada… aunque no sé como perdió todo el dinero que había amasado con sus labores como domador.

— Pensé que cuando el padre muere, el título lo heredaba el hijo ¿o no? — Al menos eso era lo que recordaba de la escuela y las películas. Todos se mataban entre todos por quedarse con la herencia.

— Sí, pero Sir Finn es el hijo menor… el nuevo conde de Berkeley es Snow, el hermano mayor. — Katniss hizo una mueca al escuchar el nombre de ese cerdo con cara de sapo, aun le dolía el golpazo que le había dado.

— ¿Finnick es hermano de Snow? — Nada podía ocultar la ironía en sus palabras, eran tan diferentes que ella no podía verlos como familiares ni lejanos.

— Medio hermano. —Apuntó Dar dejándole más claro el detallito de la falta de similitudes—. Sé que Sir Finn es hijo del Conde y de una francesa, otra razón por la que no puede heredar el título, es un bastardo. — Katniss abrió los ojos como platos, pero se tuvo que recordar que allí "bastardo" no significaba lo mismo que en sus tiempos. Aunque no sonaba menos insultante.

Alguien silbó con la intención de llamar la atención de Dar, él se despidió rápidamente y salió corriendo en busca del caballo que Finnick había liberado. Los hombres intercambiaron algunas palabras, antes de que Darius se llevara a tirones al nuevo caballo dentro.

Finnick la vio en ese instante y desplegó una sonrisa que podía parar corazones. Era un _bastardo _después de todo. Ella lo miró en profundidad mientras él se acercaba, tenía el cabello rubio revuelto algo largo pero de una manera que le sentaba genial. Los ojos verdes le chispeaban con vivacidad, parecían incluso más brillantes bajo la tenue luz del sol de la tarde y en esa ocasión llevaba el rostro despejado, más limpio y ella pudo notar que su primera impresión de él fue acertada. Si Finnick quería, podía ser un hombre muy apuesto, incluso vestido como un mozo se le notaba su porte aristocrático. Katniss no podía evitar preguntarse ¿Por qué Peeta y él ya no eran amigos? ¿Qué los habría apartado? O mejor dicho ¿Qué los habría unido en primer momento? Eran tan diferentes, Finnick era pura gracia y espontaneidad, en cambio Peeta estaba todo el tiempo serio como alguien que encuentra a la alegría, como una de las peores enfermedades.

— _¡Madeimoselle _Katniss! — Bueno al menos eso si lo había logrado descifrar, pero iba a tener que recordarle que ella era nula en las lenguas—. _Comment êtes—vous? (¿Cómo estás?)_

— Bien gracias. — Respondió, esperando haber adivinado su pregunta. Él sonrió con elocuencia y le obsequió una pequeña reverencia—. ¿Y tú? No creo que debieras estar montando, teniendo en cuenta tu herida.

— ¡Ah! Pero si ellos me ayudan a sanar. — Espetó apuntando a los caballos como si fuesen sus mejores amigos—. Además, no puedo quejarme. _Monsieur _Adler al menos tuvo ese detalle conmigo… — Rodó los ojos—. Claro después de hacerme limpiar cada fosa del _château. _— Katniss soltó una carcajada.

— Eres incorregible Finnick. — Soltó un suspiro por lo bajo, en verdad que echaba de menos hablar con las personas, tan solo por hablar.

Ella mantenía relaciones estrechas con sus amigos y pasar un día sin verlos era todo un suplicio, ahora llevaba casi una semana sin saber nada de su antigua vida y no podía evitar sentirse vacía. Todo lo que ella era, fue o… será, todo había quedado tan lejano que Katniss hasta casi lo había olvidado.

Quizás para no causarse dolor, pues por supuesto que extrañaba a sus padres y a todos los que formaban parte de su existencia. Después de todo allí estaba lo que la definía, lo que le daba realismo, en cambio en ese siglo no tenía nada, ni a nadie. No tenía un nombre o lugar de nacimiento, tan solo una sarta de mentiras que tarde o temprano terminarían por consumirla. Y cuando estaba comenzando a hacerse un lugarcito, debía despedirse.

— Voy a echarte de menos. — Admitió luego de un corto silencio, él la miro con una nota de pesar en sus ojos.

— Oh _chérie (querida)_, no se preocupe la visitaré en cuanto pueda. — Finnick sonrió con malicia y enarcó una ceja arrogante—. Al menos que su esposo sea de esos que les gusta echar correas.

— ¡A mi ningún hombre me atará, por supuesto que vendrás a visitarme! — exclamó con su orgullo femenino por las nubes, Finnick sólo rió y asintió en acuerdo. No llevaba mucho de conocerla, sin embargo podía asegurar que esa era una afirmación. Se notaba que la señorita no era fácil de doblegar.

— Es toda una _Fleur d'épines… _— Katniss lo observó esperando a que se explicara y él pareció captar la indirecta—. Una flor con espinas, con una hermosura que todos ostentan, pero que sólo el más valiente será capaz de tomar entre sus manos. — Ella se sonrojó notoriamente, las personas de allí la harían adquirir un rubor permanente, si seguían así.

Katniss bajó la vista y se encontró con su canasta ¡Diablos! Aun no la había llevado, observó los huevos y luego a Finnick.

— ¿Sabes lo que tú eres? — Él inclino la cabeza a un lado, dándose un toque muy angelical. Katniss desplegó una sonrisa y antes de que él la descubriera, le embarró en el pecho el huevo que aun tenía en la mano—. Eres un proyecto de tortilla. — Terminó diciendo para luego captar la mirada del joven que parecía debatirse entre la risa y el enfado.

Katniss no pensaba quedarse a averiguarlo, se bajó del madero pero olvidó su canasta y cuando se volteó para tomarla, se encontró con un proyectil de huevo que voló hasta su cabello. Soltó un grito y derrapó hasta alcanzar la canasta, tomó dos huevos y los arrojó dando en el blanco. Finnick cruzó de su lado trepándose de las vallas de madera y esquivando huevazos, logró robarle la canasta y por ende todos sus suministros de guerra.

— ¡Ratero! — exclamó intentando cubrirse en vano.

— ¡Sabe que sí! — replicó él entre carcajadas, Katniss logró hacerse de un huevo y corrió detrás de Finnick que aun llevaba su canasta.

Él se detuvo junto a las caballerizas y le guiñó un ojo, retándola. Katniss concentró su mirada en su objetivo y cuando vio el camino libre, se dispuso a soltar su disparo. Pero algo no salió como lo esperaba… el condenado se había agachado a tiempo de esquivar al huevo volador.

En contrapartida éste acabó su viaje en la frente de cierto lord que parecía estar por estallar de la rabia. Finnick se incorporó y al ver a Peeta, abrió los ojos como platos pero con deseos de resguardar su integridad física, desapareció antes de que el otro lo viera.

— Traidor… — susurró Katniss al encontrarse completamente sola. Peeta se limpió el huevo que se le escurría por los ojos y no sólo la fulminó, sino que la fusiló y luego la enterró, con la mirada—. Ay… —Tenía pensado disculparse pero al verlo acercarse con pasos largos y letales, las palabras rehuyeron de su boca. Katniss se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos esperando, lo sintió detenerse justo enfrente de ella. Lo oía respirar pesadamente, como un toro tentado por la más suculenta visión sanguinolenta.

—Katniss. — Siseó claramente apretando los dientes, ella apretó más los ojos, parecía una cobarde pero temía enfrentar esa mirada azul oscura —. Mírame. — Ella negó con vehemencia—. Mírame… — Espetó esta vez sin admitir réplica.

— Perdón… —Murmuró desplegando a regañadientes uno de sus párpados.

Dios, él estaba tan cerca y le pareció tan alto que ella creyó que la había reducido al tamaño de hormiga con sólo mirarla. Peeta alzó una mano y ella se contrajo esperando la cachetada, con los ojos cerrados y una súplica, que pedía a gritos una zurra rápida. Pero entonces sintió que algo le rozaba la frente para luego tomar un camino descendente por sobre sus ojos, deslizándose por su nariz hasta terminar el viaje en su boca. Katniss hizo una mueca al probar el liquido que retozaba en sus labios, completamente desconcertada abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una sonrisa divertida, que logró descolocarla más.

— Miedosa. — musitó Peeta presionando la cáscara que tenía en la mano… en su cabeza. Katniss soltó un bufido y lo observó con ojos en rendijas.

— ¿Sabe lo que eso significa milord?

— ¿Qué? — Insto él con el desafío escrito en su cara.

—¡La guerra! — exclamó escapando de él para recargar las armas, Peeta la seguía a escasos metros y cuando se abalanzó por la canasta, él la tomó de la cintura haciendo que ambos se fueran de bruces contra los huevos.

— ¡Dios! — gritó Katniss viendo su vestido como la réplica del vestuario de una mala película de terror. Tenía tierra que en combinación con el huevo, se había vuelto una cosa pastosa y apestosa. Peeta soltó una carcajada tomándola de un brazo para darle la vuelta, pues ella aún seguía boca abajo y él yacía a su lado, tenían las piernas enredadas producto de la carrera y posterior caída—. Portia va a matarme. — Él se incorporo hasta quedar sentado y Katniss se sintió en desventaja aun despatarrada en el suelo.

— Le diremos que tropezaste.

— ¿Si y cómo explicas que tú y Finnick también estén cubiertos de huevo? — Peeta apretó los ojos en gesto pensativo, se veía demasiado lindo haciendo eso.

— Pues tropezaste, Finn y yo estábamos cerca y quisimos atraparte, pero terminamos por caer todos… — Él concluyó su explicación con una sonrisa de suficiencia y Katniss arqueo una ceja.

— ¿En realidad esperas que se crean eso? — espetó completamente seria, él se encogió de hombros y luego se inclinó en su dirección, atrapándola bajo su cuerpo. Katniss no se movió pero no pudo evitar recorrer con la mirada los brazos de Peeta que soportaban su peso a escasos centímetros de ella.

— Van a creerlo porque yo lo digo. — Apuntó, adquiriendo su tono autoritario, Katniss pensó un segundo, él siempre le hablaba así cuando no quería que contestara. Pero bueno la situación no era exactamente pacífica como para que ella se estuviese conteniendo.

— El marqués tiene todo lo que quiere. — dijo sarcásticamente y él asintió frunciendo el ceño.

— Todo. — Remarcó descendiendo incluso más, mientras Katniss ya podía respirar su oxigeno. ¿Qué rayos? Se preguntaba internamente mientras su mente se convertía en gelatina—. _Fioletowy_… — susurró rozando sus labios tras cada sílaba. Ella se quedó helada, Peeta se apartó lo suficiente para ver su rostro de desconcierto y le sonrió mostrando una linda fila de deslumbrantes dientes.

— ¿Qué…? — Intentó preguntar pero el resto de sus palabras terminaron por ser devoradas por un par de labios, que a ella le supieron suaves e irreales. Por un segundo se sintió como una quinceañera recibiendo su primer beso, pero cuando notó que él realmente no iba a echarse para atrás, decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. Enredó una de sus manos en la densa mata de cabello rubio y lo obligó a profundizar ese beso. Katniss sintió la lengua de Peeta abriéndose paso a cada recóndito lugar de su boca y cuando ambos se encontraron allí dentro, fue como si una pequeña batalla se desatara. Peeta besaba con avidez pero ella no se quedaba atrás y aunque sus pulmones la instaban a apartarse por unos segundos, Katniss no cedió frente a esa demanda. La sed de Peeta y sus labios era incluso más fuerte que la de mantener su cuerpo oxigenado. Pero entonces él decidió apartarse, Katniss descansó la mano en su cuello y él la observo de una manera nueva. Ella habría pagado por saber lo que estaba pensando y el por qué de esa mirada tan penetrante.

— ¿Pasa algo? — Su voz sonó un tanto afectada pero aun así se hizo entender. Peeta sacudió la cabeza en una negación y sin apartar la vista de ella, se puso de pie para luego ayudarla a incorporarse.

Katniss se sentía confundida, él había tenido un pequeño arrebato de lujuria y luego seguramente el consecuente golpe de conciencia. Era una pena porque ella en verdad que había disfrutado de ese intercambio—. ¿Peeta, mañana me voy a Londres? — Él la tomo de la mano jugando con sus dedos de manera casual, era extraño que hiciera eso mientras caminaban a la casa o que lo hiciera siquiera, pero a ella no le disgustó aquel gesto.

— Sí, mañana nos vamos. — Katniss lo miro confundida.

— ¿Nos? — Él asintió.

— Finn, Lavigna, tú y yo — respondió jalándola un poco para que quedaran enfrentados.

Peeta le rozó con un dedo la sien y luego descendió hasta su mejilla. Su mano siguió un camino hasta el valle de sus senos y Katniss comenzó a respirar irregularmente, su tacto era tan suave como el roce de un pétalo y estaba complementado por el característico calor de sus manos. Peeta se detuvo en la entrada de su corpiño y con dos dedos, tomo un pedacito de cáscara de huevo que se le había pegado.

— No pensabas que te dejaríamos ir sola ¿no? — A ella la mente no le funcionaba como para responder, bueno no le funcionaba para nada en ese momento, seguía con la mirada cada movimiento de Peeta. Él había terminado por reposar su juguetona mano en su cintura y con ella la había apretado un poco, para recordarle que esperaba una respuesta.

— Yo… no pensaba. — Admitió, no pensaba antes y no comenzaría en ese momento y menos con las manos de Peeta en su persona haciendo un recorrido.

— Perfecto entonces ¿Te parece si entramos _Fioletowy_? — Peeta le ofreció su mano para ponerse a andar y ella frunció el ceño, no le gustaba que le hablaran en otros idiomas. Aunque oír a Peeta pronunciar con un acento diferente, era muy sexi. ¿Quién no tuvo una fantasía con un extranjero?

— ¿Qué… significa eso? — Él se volvió para exponer una sonrisa cómplice.

— Algún día te lo diré. — murmuró enigmáticamente, Katniss apretó los ojos en finas líneas.

— No me gusta no saber.

— Lo sé. — Acordó él con la sonrisa aun más grande, si fuese posible.

— Le preguntaré a Finnick.

— No es Francés. — replicó al instante cortando su pequeño segundo de regocijo.

— ¿Y qué es? — Peeta se encogió de hombros como un niño y soltó una carcajada al verla cabreada. La atrajo con un movimiento rápido y posó sus labios junto a su oreja, Katniss tembló involuntariamente al sentir la respiración acompasada del hombre.

— Es lo que veo, cuando te miro a los ojos. —Y tras susurrarle aquello se apartó para seguir caminando. Ella completamente en blanco se dejó guiar, mientras sus pensamientos cabalgaban lejos de allí, llevándola de paseo a una fantasía que valía la pena cumplir.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Hello! Ahahah! Ahora sí, no me digan que siguen pensando que el Lord es amargado…**

**La palabra a la cual me refería, es: ****Fioletowy y en polaco significa: Violeta. **

**Estuve buscando más info, pero todo lo que pude obtener era relacionado con el árbol de violeto, y el fruto morado que da. A menos que Peeta la vea como el fruto prohibido… ;) **

**Si alguien encuentra otra cosa, me lo hacen saber. Gracias!**

**Gracias a todos por los alertas, reviews, favoritos **

**Besos y nos leemos.**

**Adelanto:**

— ¿Crees que a la Señorita Kat esto le parecerá correcto? — Él tenso la mandíbula ligeramente al oírlo pronunciar el nombre de Katniss tan livianamente y por supuesto que Finn lo notó, al momento una sonrisa complacida surcó su rostro.

— No sé por qué piensas que su opinión me importe. — El francés soltó una carcajada entre dientes, haciendo que su presión alrededor del abrecartas aumentase.

— Hipócrita. — Masculló en un intento de continuar con la provocación, Peeta no cedió— Juras lealtad a una mujer muerta, pero no tienes reparos en saborear a una viva… —La sonrisa se Finnick se ensanchó y Peeta se puso de pie abruptamente.

**Estos dos se sacan chispas…**

**Hasta aquí llegamos. Espero sus reviews...  
**


	14. Chapter 12CCLQD

**Todos los personajes y el universo de los juegos del hambre son de Suzanne Collins y la historia original se llama Pide un deseo y es de Tamara Araoz, quien amablemente me ha permitido adaptarla, cosa que hago sin ningún fin de lucro, sin ningún otro objetivo que no sea entretenernos.**

Nos leemos abajo

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo XII**

¡Estúpido, idiota! No existía otra forma para definirse a sí mismo, sino como el mayor idiota en la faz de la tierra. ¿Quién demonios lo manda a infringir sus propias leyes? Esto era lo que ocurría cuando iba en contra de sus principios, sabía que no debía acercársele, sabía que cometería un error. Y ¡Dios! Tamaño error el suyo, la había besado. ¡No! Eso sería poco, si él prácticamente se la había engullido y ella había respondido con el mismo apetito. Algo que lo tomó por sorpresa en realidad, pero que no iba a analizar en detalle, pues entonces se preguntaría ¿Dónde rayos Kat aprendió a besar de esa forma? Y esa no era una pregunta segura, no para a él, no en ese momento que estaba a un segundo de partirse la cabeza contra la mesa.

Había corrido con suerte esos días, apartado de ella, de Finn y de todo lo que pudiera ser un problema a futuro. Pero fue tan estúpido como para bajar la guardia, si desde el mismo día en que se cruzó con Kat su vida ya estaba fregada, la suma de Finnick en la ecuación terminaría por enloquecerlo. Debía deshacerse de ambos, tanto Kat como Finnick prodigaban más que dolores de cabeza, puros problemas. Él estaba tranquilo en su mundo, sólo se preguntaba ¿A que Dios había molestado para que lo siguiera castigando? No podía lidiar con ellos, no podía lidiar con nadie. Katniss representaba una tentación carnal, una que no sentía desde hacía ya un tiempo. Luego de Johana jamás pensó en mujeres, era como si parte de su cuerpo se hubiese muerto pero ¡Demonios! en ese momento se estaba traicionando a sí mismo, la cercanía de esa chica lo había revivido. ¡Y cómo!

Tenía que alejarse o terminaría haciendo una estupidez, pero aunque intentó poner distancia su curiosidad fue aun mayor y entonces… Ah ¿De qué valía analizarlo? Estaba hecho y muy en lo profundo quería hacerlo una vez mas o quizás veinte. Pero no era correcto… debía enfocarse, una vez que Katniss estuviese con su madre ya no habría peligro. Él no se le acercaría y con suerte la chica encontraría alguien ¿Y si no? No tenía respuesta para esa pregunta.

— ¿Llamó? — La puerta se entreabrió ligeramente y Peeta respiro profundamente recuperándose de su primera batalla mental, para afrontar la segunda parte.

Katniss era la tentación carnal y la persona que tenía enfrente, era la tentación que terminaría convirtiéndolo en pagano. Nunca había sentido un deseo tan profundo de lastimar a alguien, pero Finnick encabezaba todas sus listas. Sí iba a irse al infierno, muy seguramente se encargaría de arrastrarlo con él.

— Pasa y siéntate. — Indicó con la voz apagada, algo que se le daba cada vez más naturalmente. Jamás habría pensado que podría llegar a convertirse en alguien tan oscuro, alguien como su padre. Pero los años y los malos tratos a los que lo enfrentó la vida, lo endurecieron a tal punto que ya ni recordaba el momento en que veía a Finnick y sentía algo de felicidad— Necesito hablar contigo.

— Dígame. — Sin importar qué, aun se sentía extraño que él lo tratara como su señor cuando nunca habían existido diferencia entre ambos.

— Quiero que estés listo para partir, mañana saldremos a Londres — Finnick no pudo ocultar su asombro al oír sus palabras, seguramente lo que menos se esperaría sería una invitación a la gran ciudad. Y Peeta se enorgullecía internamente de ser el responsable de matar sus esperanzas.

— ¿A Londres milord? ¿Por qué? — Pero se mantenía cauteloso, maldito francés siempre quería estar un paso delante de él.

— Bueno necesitare un ayuda de cámara y tú estás disponible, _Droit? _

— _Oui_… — respondió casi al instante logrando que Peeta riera internamente.

— Todo listo entonces. — Y tras soltar aquella frase, aguardó. Conocía muy bien a Finnick y necesitaba de segundos para hacer las conexiones, estaba a medio camino de la salida cuando se volvió para observarlo con el ceño fruncido. Frente a ese rostro Peeta tuvo que ahogar las ganas de carcajear.

— ¿Qué ocurre con Cinna? — Se hizo el desentendido mientras apilaba un monto de papeles de su escritorio y tras un largo minuto de silencio, lo miró.

— Oh Cinna irá en una semana, cuando tú no puedas continuar tus deberes.

— El gesto de desconcierto de Finnick, valía cada libra pagada por ese miserable ratero.

— ¿Por qué no podría? — instó plantándose delante del escritorio con los brazos pegados al pecho.

— Porque luego de que lleguemos a Londres, tendrás una semana para disfrutar de la ciudad. Un barco te esperará en Liverpool para llevarte de regreso a Paris… ¿Qué no te lo dije? — Preguntó con fingido asombro y tras darse un golpecito en la frente, continuó— Me he puesto en contacto con los franceses, al parecer tienes algunas deudas pendientes allí… y bueno, me ofrecieron una buena cantidad para que te envíe de regreso… — Sonrió ampliamente, notando como los colores subían y bajan por el rostro estupefacto del Sir — Creo que te tienen un lugar reservado en la _Bastille _— Al terminar de hablar admiró lo que la información había causado en su interlocutor, era la primera vez que podía disfrutar del silencio frente a un francés.

— _Non, none…merde _— murmuró Finnick —. _Comment pourriez—vous? __(_No, no... mierda - murmuró Finnick -. ¿Cómo pudiste?)

— ¿Realmente quieres saberlo? No tengo que darte explicaciones, te has ganado lo que mereces.

— ¿Me salvaste de la horca, para entregarme a unos torturadores?

— A decir verdad la horca hubiese sido demasiado rápido, me fascina la idea de verte sufrir más de diez minutos. — Finnick abrió la boca para contestar pero aparentemente se había quedado en blanco— Además tienes una deuda con tu patria ¿Y qué clase de hombre sería si no te obligo a pagarla?

— ¡Tú odias a los franceses!

— Pero mi odio hacia ti, es aún mayor. — Peeta tomó el abrecartas y se puso a jugar con él, mientras aguardaba una reacción. Sólo una palabra que lo obligara a soltar toda esa presión que hacia tanto tiempo venia acumulando. Finn siguió el movimiento de sus dedos con un gesto ilegible.

— Has perdido el juicio… — Terminó por musitar y para sorpresa de Peeta, la aseveración no logro perturbarlo del todo.

— Tal vez tengas razón, lo he perdido hace mucho tiempo. — Se encogió de hombros con desinterés, la locura parecía ser un patrón natural en su familia.

— Realmente necesitas ayuda Peeta, de todas las estupideces que dices o haces, esto… — Lo observó con suma atención, sin perder su regocijo interno— ¿Por qué me haces esto? — Peeta recupero su seriedad y lo atravesó con la mirada.

— Por tu culpa lo perdí todo, la única forma de recuperar algo de mi paz es causándote el mayor daño posible. — La rabia depositada en sus palabras, no llegaba a reflejar todo lo que había tenido que vivir por culpa de Finnick.

— Por ella… — aseguró aunque para oídos de Peeta sonó como pregunta.

— Por ella. — Remarcó con rudeza, mientras cerraba la mano con firmeza alrededor del mango del abrecartas.

Finnick notó aquella acción y demostrándole que no tenía miedo, apoyó ambas manos sobre el escritorio de roble. Peeta no pudo evitar recordar cuanto admiraba a ese hombre y la entereza que siempre había demostrado, incluso cuando aún era un muchacho.

— ¿Crees que a la Señorita Kat esto le parecerá correcto? — Él tenso la mandíbula ligeramente al oírlo pronunciar el nombre de Katniss tan livianamente y por supuesto que Finnick lo notó, al momento una sonrisa complacida surcó su rostro.

— No sé por qué piensas que su opinión me importe. — El francés soltó una carcajada entre dientes, haciendo que su presión alrededor del abrecartas aumentase.

— Hipócrita. — Masculló en un intento de continuar con la provocación, Peeta no cedió— Juras lealtad a una mujer muerta, pero no tienes reparos en saborear a una viva… — La sonrisa se Finnick se ensanchó y Peeta se puso de pie abruptamente.

Tomándolo por el cuello lo empujó hacia abajo hasta que su rostro dio contra la superficie de roble. Posicionó la punta filosa del abrecartas en su labio y con la mano que sostenía su cuello, ejerció presión hasta que al otro se le dificulto el respirar. Finnick abrió la boca a regañadientes y Peeta apretó el filo contra la lengua de esa maldita rata.

— Si repites eso otra vez… — Siseó aguantando las ganas de cortar, al menos la punta de su viperina lengua francesa— Te juro que desearás correr hasta la _Bastille_, no me tientes Finn porque no saldrás vencedor. — Y tras decir eso lo soltó como si el contacto con su piel, fuese la peor de las torturas.

Finnick se incorporó alejándose rápidamente del escritorio mientras que con una mano en su cuello, se masajeaba allí donde él lo había capturado.

— ¡Estás enfermo! — Bramó dirigiéndose a la puerta, Peeta sonrió dejándose caer en su sillón— Hazte un favor Peeta, enciérrate por el resto de tu vida… nadie tendría que soportar el suplicio de tenerte a su lado. — Una vez que hubo atravesado el umbral se volvió para otorgarle unas últimas palabras— Si te acercas a Kat otra vez, te juro por Dios que sabrá todo lo que ocultas… —Peeta lo fulminó con la mirada pero no respondió— No dejaré que la hundas como hiciste con Johana

Katniss y Lavigna aguardaban al pie de las escaleras completamente listas para partir. Sus vestidos aunque de distintas telas y diseños, eran encantadoramente adorables. Ella nunca pensó que podría acostumbrarse a esa clase de ropa, pero para el momento ya hasta había olvidado cómo era calzarse unos buenos jeans. Aunque sí echaba de menos sus bragas, pues la ropa interior de la época la hacía sentir demasiado libre y picaba en esos lugares de roces esporádicos. En ese momento había un añadido en su atuendo y era un pequeño sombrerito en turquesa pálido, que hacia juego con su vestido.

Portia también le había confeccionado un ridículo en el que llevaba sales, un pañuelo y su abanico. Según la mujer, eran elementos indispensables para un viaje, pues una dama nunca podría estar completa sin su ridículo correctamente aprovisionado. Tratando de buscarle alguna conexión con su tiempo, logró dirimir que el ridículo era igual que un bolso de su época. Solo que más incómodo de llevar y mucho más adornado.

Lavy esbozó una sonrisa al ver a Finnick, él también se había arreglado para la ocasión. Llevaba una casaca negra de terciopelo, un chaleco bordado color borgoña y unos pantalones de piel de ante, a los que ellos llamaban "calzones". La primera vez que oyó ese nombre, Katniss se echo a reír pero luego aprendió que ese era el nombre de esos pantaloncitos ajustados. Peeta la precedió casi al instante con Darton pegado a sus talones, estaba ocupado abotonándose los gemelos, por lo que Katniss se dio todo el tiempo del mundo para mirarlo en detalle. Los calzones de Peeta eran color beige, llevaba unas botas hasta las rodillas un poco más lustrosas que las de Finnick, su chaleco tenía intricados diseños de bordado en dorado y su casaca marrón oscura terminaba de completar su atuendo. Estaba más que apuesto, estaba para servirlo en la cena.

— ¿Estamos listos? — Instó dirigiendo una rápida mirada en su dirección, Kat asintió y Portia respondió con un elocuente ¡Sí! Mientras apretujaba a Lavy entre sus brazos. La muchacha solo reía y asentía a cada pedido, observación o reclamo de su madre—. Bien, andando. — Peeta encabezó la fila india y Finnick terminó por cerrarla, Katniss notó algo extraño en sus ojos, por alguna razón no se mostraba tan alegre como de costumbre.

En el momento en el que el Marqués se dispuso a darle las órdenes al cochero, ella entrelazó su brazo con el de Finnick y le sonrió de medio lado.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó tratando de capturar sus ojos pero él se entretuvo mirando el carruaje.

— Nada. — Pero no la engañó con esa respuesta, no logró sonsacarle nada pues él se libero de su brazo para ayudar a Darius a subir las maletas. Aun así lo guardó para más adelante, sabía que algo lo estaba molestando… Finnick simplemente no era la clase de persona que podía catalogarse como reservada.

Partieron un día lunes con el sol retozando en el horizonte, para sorpresa de Katniss, Finnick no viajó con ellos dentro del carruaje, sino que Peeta lo obligó a sentarse a un lado del cochero. Ella se había molestado mucho pues sabía que hacía demasiado frío fuera, pero tuvo que terminar por rendirse al ver que Finnick accedía sin protestar. Con Lavy hablaron de todo un poco, agotando los puntos en común que tenían para discutir. Peeta era el monumento a la serenidad, mientras ellas se mostraban ansiosas, cansadas, hambrientas, impacientes y por sobre todo: acalambradas; él se entretenía observando la ventana, Katniss había intentado su técnica pero a los cinco minutos, descubrió muy a su pesar que la imagen se repetía una y otra vez sin brindarle ningún entusiasmo. No se daba una idea de cómo hacia él para no cambiar de posición o quejarse. Sabía que ella no era la única incómoda, pues Lavy aun siendo de esa época también se sacudía como una cría que quiere llegar a Disney antes de la cena, por lo que Peeta representaba todo un misterio para el resto de los cautivos de ese carruaje.

Cuando ella le preguntó cuál era su secreto, él respondió que había hecho viajes mucho más largos y que ir de Londres a Bath, era tan común para él como ir todos los días a los establos. Al ver que sus jóvenes pasajeras se incomodaban a cada mínimo golpecito, Peeta llamó al cochero a través de una ventanita y le pidió que buscara una posada. Pasó otra media hora hasta que se detuvieron y al descender, Katniss se extendió en toda su longitud sintiendo el dolor, hasta por los músculos de Peeta y Lavy.

— Tendrían que haberme advertido… — Rezongó llamando la atención de todos— No traje nada para dibujarme la raya de…

— ¡Katniss! — exclamó Peeta cortándola a media frase, Finnick y Lavy ahogaron una carcajada, y ella se sintió complacida al ver a su amigo sonriendo nuevamente.

Pasaron esa noche sin muchas dificultades y tras un desayuno apresurado, partieron una vez más. Su segundo día en la carreta fue incluso más martirizante, Peeta no se molestó cuando ambas chicas se quitaron las botas y extendieron los pies hasta su asiento. Él tan solo sacudió la cabeza con una media sonrisa y perdió la vista en la ventana. Tres horas después de ese acontecimiento, Katniss estaba planeando la mejor forma de deshacerse del corsé sin que sus compañeros de viaje lo notaran. Peeta en ese momento estaba dormido y Lavy cabeceaba amenazando una muy pronta caída, ella no era de la clase de persona que dormían siestas por lo que utilizaba ese tiempo libre para pensar. Había conseguido soltarse algunos amarres, pero las ballenitas de metal se le estaban clavando en las costillas, Katniss en su pensamiento blasfemó con ganas _«ese artefacto sin duda lo inventó un hombre cornudo para castigar a su esposa» _para ella era claro que por culpa de una fulana, el resto de las mortales debía afrontar el suplicio. Con las manos fue enredando las tiras hasta que se quedo con varias partes de tela enganchada en los dedos, jaló aun con mayor fuerza y el sonido de algo desquebrajándose despertó a uno de sus compañeros. Peeta la observó con una ceja enarcada, ella aun tenía la mano metida por detrás y el vestido un tanto arrugado en la parte de la espalda.

— ¿Qué haces? — preguntó somnoliento y Kat le sonrió con picardía.

— Es sólo un sueño vuelve a dormir… — Le susurró y él tras fruncir el ceño, se arrellanó en su lateral para volver a atrapar el tan anhelado inconsciente.

Tercer día:

"_A todos los pasajeros del expreso infierno con destino a Londres, les recomendamos mantener las manos y pies aferrados al objeto sólido más cercano. Puede que experimentemos unas ligeras turbulencias, producto de los cientos de baches que surcan nuestro camino. Favor de cerrar la boca y taparse la nariz, en todas las ocasiones que el caballo decida evacuar… Muchas gracias" Katniss_ se imaginaba escuchando eso en un altavoz y sonreía.

Pero no podían culparla, ese viaje enloquecería al ser más sensato del universo.

— ¿Peeta cuánto falta? — Él había dejado de responderle luego de la vez cincuenta, pero Kat no se rendía, era una suspicacia pensar que ella dejaría de preguntar hasta no oír el celestial "llegamos". Parecía una niña pequeña "¿Cuándo llegamos?" "¿Cuándo llegamos?" "¿Cuándo llegamos?" "¿Cuándo llegamos?"

— Poco. — Murmuró él sin mirarla, ella se volteó para enfrentar a Lavy.

— Tengo una idea, juguemos algo. — Ambos la observaron con gestos insoslayables—. Yo diré una letra y ustedes dirán la primera palabra que se les ocurra, pero debe comenzar con esa letra y ajustarse a mi especificación. Cuando uno de los dos no sepa que palabra decir, pierde y es el turno del otro de escoger letra. ¿Bien? — Ninguno de los dos le respondió pero Lavy sonrió mostrándose dispuesta y Peeta se quedo viéndola, así que ella pensó que también se sumaba—. Deben decir un verbo con la letra C.

— Correr. — Señalo Peeta casi al instante, Lavy frunció el ceño pensando.

— Caminar… — terminó por decir y le obsequió una sonrisa triunfante a Peeta, quien pareció captar el desafío en ese gesto.

— Muy bien…ahora deben decir: Un adjetivo con M.

— Masculino. — Él volvió a responder primero haciendo que Lavy bufara por su lentitud en el proceso.

— Me…Mediano.

— Ahora con R.

— Rápido. — Lavy comenzó a frustrase al no dar con una palabra y Peeta soltó una carcajada.

— _¡Ridículo! — _Gritó una voz afrancesada desde el exterior y Kat recibió una mirada del Marqués instándola a continuar.

— Ok…verbo con T.

— Tirar.

— _¡Tomar! _

— Tocar — Katniss resopló entre dientes, esa había sido fácil pero Peeta aun continuaba respondiendo antes que todos.

— Bien ahora quiero… adjetivos con V — En ese momento ella pensó que los había atrapado pues incluso Peeta se silenció hundido en sus pensamientos.

— Valiente. — Aun así fue una vez más el primero en responder.

— _¡Vivo! — Finnick _ le siguió unos segundos después, en ese caso Lavy no encontró respuesta y la competencia se volvió algo entre el Marqués y el Sir.

Luego de buscar más de mil veces distintas cosas para hacerlos perder, Katniss se rindió. Ambos conocían un centenar de palabras y ella no dio abasto, aunque ninguno de los dos quería que se detuviera e incluso obligaron a Lavy a escoger letras por largo rato. No hubo ganador, se daba parejo en los momentos en que Peeta se demoraba en responder y Finnick lo rebasaba. Katniss se dio cuenta de que los amigos buscarían cualquier excusa para competir, pero ella no sería la mediadora.

Había amanecido una vez más y con ese nuevo día, llegó una buena noticia para su dolorido cuerpo. Estaban a pocas horas de llegar, Katniss ya no sabía qué posición buscar pero se mostró mucho más alegre dado que sabía que el martirio acabaría. No propuso ningún otro juego por temor a desatar la tercera guerra mundial, o mejor dicho la primera pues aun no ocurría ninguna. Había descubierto que podía hablar con Finnick a través de la ventanita, pero no era lo mismo que tenerlo cara a cara. Y eso implicaba sentarse a un lado de Peeta, algo que la traía un poco incómoda. Luego de su ardiente beso, él casi no la miraba a los ojos y ella no sabía precisar por qué. Tal vez si lo hacía, pero se negaba a aceptar el hecho de que él considerara ese beso un error.

— ¿Tu madre vive sola en Londres? — Recién en ese momento se había percatado de que no sabía nada del lugar a donde iba o de las personas con las que viviría. Estaba tan acostumbrada a Lavy, Peeta y Finnick que no había pensado en Lady Adler. ¿Y si era una tirana? ¿Sería esa la razón por la cual Peeta era tan serio y sombrío? La idea de tener que enfrentar a una verdadera Marquesa la hizo estremecer, hasta el momento las personas que se había cruzado en ese tiempo habían sido "casi" todos amables. Pero en Londres residía la alta sociedad y aunque Peeta fuese refinado, Katniss sabía que no era demasiado estricto en cuestiones de etiqueta. Pero quizás su madre si, y ella no tenía ni idea de cómo tratar con alguien así.

— No, mi hermana y mi abuelo viven con ella. — Sonrió un poco más relajada, Peeta tenía una hermana. Claro que nunca se la había mencionado pero era bueno saberlo, al menos podía usarla de referente. Pues de algo estaba segura y era que esa chica no era mayor que Peeta.

— ¿Tienes sólo una hermana?

— Un hermano y una hermana. — respondió con aplomo, al parecer no muy interesado en el tema.

— ¿Cómo se llaman? — Lo aguijoneó ella, tratando de no llegar a una casa llena de extraños y ni siquiera poder precisar el nombre de las personas que la correrían de una oreja por maleducada.

— Marvel y Annie. — Katniss intentó no parecer demasiado desconcertada, en realidad esos nombres no le sonaban muy peculiares. El nombre de Annie le sono muy dulce. No así el de su hermano, que la había dejado muda.

— Lindos… — musitó con la idea de llenar el silencio—. ¿Y tu madre como se llama?

— Effie — Por alguna razón sintió que una mujer llamada de esa forma, no podría ser tan malvada. Pretendía seguir interrogando a Peeta pero cuando las calles dejaron de ser de tierra para volverse de duro adoquín, Katniss supo que había llegado el momento. Ambas chicas se pegaron a las ventanas y con exclamaciones de asombro, fueron devorando con los ojos la tan aclamada Londres.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o**

**Hola, hola. Se me hizo un poquitín tarde, pero acá está el capítulo. Katniss siempre saliendo con alguna de las suyas…miren que pedir un lápiz…jajaja**

**Mas tarde o mañana actualizo la otra historia (Lo que fue de ellos) que recién llego.**

**Gracias a todos por los alertas, reviews, favoritos **

**Besos y nos leemos.**

**Adelanto: **

— Esto es tan bonito.

— Spring Garden. — Susurró Peeta poniéndose a su lado para admirar la vista, Katniss se giró lo suficiente para captar su perfil y él también se volvió encontrándose con sus ojos—. Algún día te traeré de paseo, en la noche presenta la mejor vista del cielo estrellado.

— Pero es un tanto peligroso. — Señaló Lavigna y Peeta pareció recordar que tenían compañía, pues se echó para atrás en su asiento volviendo a colocar distancias.

— ¿Peligroso? — instó mirando a la chica, esta asintió con efusividad.


	15. Chapter 13CCLQD

**Todos los personajes y el universo de los juegos del hambre son de Suzanne Collins y la historia original se llama Pide un deseo y es de Tamara Araoz, quien amablemente me ha permitido adaptarla, cosa que hago sin ningún fin de lucro, sin ningún otro objetivo que no sea entretenernos.**

**Capitulo extra largo! Nos leemos abajo.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Capítulo XIII**

Las calles estaban abarrotadas de transeúntes, la gente se movía tanto en carretas como a pie. Los niños vendedores gritaban con voces fuertes y las mujeres de la alta sociedad se pavoneaban con vestidos que quitaban el aliento. Pasaron por Hyde Park, donde Lavy le explicó que ese era el lugar escogido por los jóvenes para sus encuentros previos al compromiso. Ella notó un gran número de chicas montadas a caballo o en hermosos carruajes abiertos.

— ¡Oh vaya, parece salida de un cuento de hadas! — apuntó admirando una de las carrozas que le recordaba al cuento de la cenicienta.

— Es una Calesa. — Le indicó Peeta y Katniss asintió tomando la información, le pareció que era bueno saber más.

— Son las indicadas para paseos con un pretendiente, pues al estar abiertas no da pie a especulaciones. — Ella sonrió con la observación de Lavy y confirmó que en la Calesa, había una parejita bastante joven que estaban tan apartados el uno del otro que parecían temerosos de contagiarse algo.

Un gran parque se abrió frente a sus ojos, los árboles altos flanqueaban el camino prodigando sombra y creando una atmosfera amena. Katniss aspiró el aroma de las flores silvestres y por un momento sintió que Londres se abría ante ella.

— Esto es tan bonito.

— Spring Garden. — Susurró Peeta poniéndose a su lado para admirar la vista, Katniss se giró lo suficiente para captar su perfil y él también se volvió encontrándose con sus ojos—. Algún día te traeré de paseo, en la noche presenta la mejor vista del cielo estrellado.

— Pero es un tanto peligroso. — Señaló Lavy y Peeta pareció recordar que tenían compañía, pues se echó para atrás en su asiento volviendo a poner distancias.

— ¿Peligroso? — instó mirando a la chica, esta asintió con efusividad.

— Mi madre dice que los peores rateros se esconden tras los setos de Spring Garden. —Peeta soltó una carcajada y golpeó la ventana de comunicación.

— ¡Oíste eso Finn, creo que aquí te quedas! — Del otro lado respondieron con una maldición y Katniss no tuvo que ser un genio, pues aunque no sabía francés reconocía un insulto sin importar su procedencia.

Por cada sitio que pasaban Peeta o Lavy tenían alguna observación que hacer, él hablaba de la historia o de la arquitectura y ella de los cotilleos que eran como los fantasmas de cada lugar. Katniss se sentía cada vez mas compenetrada con Londres, Bath no le había dado buena espina pero esa ciudad sin duda alguna era el centro de la vida Inglesa. Los hombres parecían esforzarse por lucir bien, las mujeres deseosas por mostrar sus mejores galas e incluso ostentar la última carreta era un símbolo de status.

Ella observó clubes de caballeros y centro de lecturas para damas, al parecer no era correcto que ambos géneros se reunieran en un mismo lugar, por lo que se esforzaban por delimitar sus territorios. Peeta incluso le apuntó una librería específica para mujeres y otra solo para hombres, pues muchas de las cosas permitidas para la lectura de hombres no incumbían al intelecto de las mujeres. Ella pensó que eso era una estupidez, pero como ya estaba aprendiendo, en ese lugar su opinión era la última que importaba. No dejó que las limitaciones de pensamiento de la época la amilanaran, tal vez ella estaba acostumbrada a un trato de iguales con los hombres pero allí eso era considerado vulgar. Ninguna mujer que se quisiera considerar una dama, hablaba con un hombre sin que éste la invitara antes, tampoco mostraba su opinión si no era requerida y anteponerse sobre la voz de un hombre, se consideraba una falta imperdonable.

Para cuando llegaron a Autumn manor, Katniss llegó a pensar que no podía sorprenderse más. Pero se había equivocado, los portones de hierro decorados con trabajosos diseños de enredaderas plateadas, era digno de admiración. Al entrar por el camino de piedritas una enorme mansión estilo palacio, se elevó majestuosa e impoluta. El color champagne sobrio combinaba a la perfección con las flores que ribeteaban los laterales, las ventanas estaban cubiertas por densas cortinas aun así no lograban aplacar la grandeza de los ventanales. Ella pensaba que la mansión de Peeta era imponente, pero esa casa era simplemente indescriptible.

Varias personas pasaban por los lados de su carreta y había un grupo amontonado en la entrada, al parecer esperando su llegada. Ella los admiró por la ventana y una vez más fue presa de la incertidumbre ¿Y si no les agradaba? ¿Y si descubrían su engaño? Peeta había sido permisivo en el tema de la tía muerta y nunca había hecho preguntas al respecto, pero Katniss estaba segura que no sería lo mismo para la madre de él. Ella seguramente querría una explicación detallada o al menos algo que sonora creíble. La puerta se abrió en ese momento dejándola en blanco, aun no tenía un plan y sintió la necesidad de encerrarse en el interior de la carreta al menos un día más. Peeta descendió con un movimiento grácil, el mismo que denotaba entrenamiento en eso de subir y bajar de carretas. Lavy le obsequió una sonrisa alentadora y a Katniss el estómago se le comprimió hasta alcanzar el tamaño de una nuez. No se sentía lista pero no podría retrasarlo, Finnick la aguardó con una mano enguantada extendida en su dirección y ella tan sólo lo miro.

— Estoy contigo, no tengas miedo _chéri (miel) _— Aunque el nerviosismo no menguó, saber que contaba con el apoyo de su amigo la calmó considerablemente. Se colgó de su mano como la última tabla de salvación y no lo liberó en todo el camino, hasta alcanzar a Peeta en las escalinatas. Él le dirigió una mirada extraña y por un segundo, pareció molesto por el hecho de que llevara a Finnick aferrado por el brazo. Ella se encogió de hombros en gesto altivo, pues no tenía razones para presentar demanda. Peeta no la había esperado, la había dejado sola, ignorando su sentimiento de aprensión. Al menos Finnick era más considerado en ese aspecto.

No tuvo tiempo de analizar esos detalles pues luego de que una mujer se reverenciara para el Marqués, este paso por delante de los criados y les hizo un gesto para que lo siguieran. Finnick se movía con mucha más confianza que ella y Lavy les pisaba los talones, como si también se sintiera con ganas de aferrarse al Sir.

Tras atravesar la enorme puerta blanca, Katniss tuvo que esforzarse por recordarse como respirar. El lugar quitaba el aliento e incluso ella notó que no era la única impresionada, pues Lavy había soltado un "Oh" por lo bajo. Ella estudió las alfombras, las escaleras de mármol, los pisos que de tan pulidos que estaba otorgaban una imagen más clara que un espejo. Las paredes impecablemente decoradas, sin estar verdaderamente cargadas y su vista viajó inexorablemente hacia arriba. A un techo que parecía inacabable, todo en ese lugar estaba diseñado para resplandecer. No podía ser una casa pues allí no se podría vivir realmente cómodo, pues sería egoísta mantener su belleza aislada del resto del mundo.

— Mi Dios… — susurró logrando que Finnick soltara una risita.

— No te muestres tan impresionada _chérie. _— Él la miro un segundo para luego añadir— Esto para ti tiene que ser como la casita del té, nunca demuestres admiración, eso te dejara en desventaja. — Katniss no estuvo muy segura de comprender.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Porque aquí las personas se alimentan de los halagos y tú tienes que inspirarlos, no propiciarlos. — Ella asintió concienzudamente y aunque aun estaba tentada de caminar por allí arrastrando la boca, trató de modularse. Echó los hombros para atrás y se agarró del brazo de Finnick con mayor firmeza, al menos ya no parecía que él venía jalándola—. Así está mejor — murmuró sonriéndole de soslayo y ella sintió una oleada de orgullo.

Peeta los guió hasta una biblioteca enormísima, pero Katniss se limitó a mantener los ojos en la espalda del lord. Tal y como Finnick había dicho no se mostró perturbada por la ostentosa riqueza.

— ¡Peeta! — Una mujer de unos cincuenta años se levantó de un sillón y se dirigió hacia el Marqués a una velocidad moderada.

Ella posó las manos en los hombros de Peeta y le plantó un beso fugaz en la mejilla, parecía cautelosa de mantener el menor contacto posible. Y Peeta no puso objeciones, pues le devolvió la cortesía besándole el dorso de la mano con practicada elegancia. La señora que llevaba un vestido de corte imperial color miel, despedía sofisticación, las joyas que resplandecían en su cuello y dedos, era marcas indiscutibles de su buena posición. No necesitaba presentaciones, el cabello rubio rizado y los ojos azules no daban lugar a dudas, Katniss supo al instante que frente a sus ojos tenía a Lady Adler. En ese momento ésta poso su atención en ella y Finnick respectivamente.

— ¿Finn? — Parecía verdaderamente sorprendida y él soltó a Katniss solo un instante para ofrecerle una reverencia a la dama.

— Lady Adler — murmuró mostrando el mismo respeto que su hijo.

— Pero mira nada más, tan guapo. — En ese instante ella no pudo evitar sonreír, el comentario de la madre de Peeta había sido casual y sincero.

— Por favor, si usted se apoderado de toda la belleza del mundo. — Katniss abrió los ojos como plato, pensando que en esa ocasión Finnick se había pasado. Pero para su sorpresa la mujer soltó una musical risilla y le dio un golpecito en el brazo.

— Eres un dandi. — Sitió la dama correspondiéndole la sonrisa como si se estuviera dirigiendo a un pequeño—. Tienes el encanto de los Berkeley — Señaló para luego terminar de estudiar a Katniss—- ¿Esta es ella? — Preguntó volviéndose en dirección de Peeta, que ya estaba saqueando la vitrina de licores.

— Si. — Respondió con desinterés mientras servía el líquido rojo en dos grandes copas. Katniss no pudo evitar ver cuando Peeta le entregaba una a Finnick, era extraño, en algunos momento lo trataba con desprecio y en otros le ofrecía de beber.

— Katniss Everdeen. — No lo preguntó pero Katniss se vio en la obligación de asentir, la mujer la estudió al detalle repasando con los ojos azules cada parte de su figura. Katniss se sintió como un carro a punto de ser vendido, tan solo se fijaban si tenía todos los ajustes hechos— ¡Es una original! — Espetó luego de lo que ella sintió, como horas de escrutinio—. Tendremos una propuesta en la primera semana, yo sé lo que digo. — Katniss se tensó, en realidad no tenía idea que era ser una original y no le interesaba tampoco. Pero por sobre todo esperaba que la mujer no tuviese ojo para cazar marido. Peeta se acercó y la observó de arriba abajo, como si fuese la primera vez que reparaba en su belleza.

— Puede que estés en lo cierto. — Lady Adler chasqueó la lengua para acallar a su hijo y tomó una de las manos de Katniss con delicadeza.

— Soy Effie y te aseguro que brillaras en la temporada.

— ¡Después de mi por supuesto! — Todos se volvieron en dirección de la voz chillona que había gritado eso desde la puerta. Katniss se encontró con una muchacha menuda, de cabello largo, ojos verdes y una mirada tan dulce como la miel.

Ella sonrió de medio lado y la observó una milésima de segundo, que fue lo que le tomo ver a Peeta a sus espaldas. La chica no se mostró tan recatada como Effie, sino que corrió los metros que los separaban y se colgó del cuello de Peeta apretándolo con firmeza entre sus brazos. Katniss se quedo de piedra, jamás había visto a alguien que tratara al Marqués con tanto desenfado, a nadie más que ella misma, por supuesto. Pero esa chica incluso había logrado que Peeta soltara una carcajada y le devolviera el abrazo con la misma intensidad.

— Annie… — La reprendió Effie pero sin obtener éxito, pues la joven se encontraba entretenida contándole algo a su hermano.

Este la soltó hasta que sus pies volvieron a tocar el piso, Peeta era mucho más alto que Annie pero ella parecía ser la que mandaba en esa relación.

— ¿Qué tal estas princesa? — Katniss lo escuchó susurrar, él parecía precavido al dar muestra de afecto y se encargó de que sólo Annie atendiera a sus palabras. Mientras ellos se ponían al corriente Lady Adler la tomó por el codo hasta guiarla a una antesala, donde se podía contar un numeroso juego de sofás color borgoña.

— Ellos tardarán y nosotros mientras podemos pedir el té. — Señaló la mujer haciendo sonar una campañilla—. ¿A dónde vas Finn? — Por el rabillo del ojo Katniss notó que Finnick intentaba escaparse, pero al oír la regia voz de la Marquesa se detuvo en seco.

— Pensaba ayudar con las maletas. — Lady Adler rió entre dientes y con un gesto de su mano dejo pasar ese menester, que mas bien se le atribuía a un criado y no a un Sir. Lo que al parecer no sabía era que Finnick llevaba algunos días ya de criado.

— No digas tonterías, siéntate y acompáñanos. — En ese momento unas enormes puertas laterales se abrieron de par en par y un hombre ya bastante mayor, cruzó refunfuñando algo a la criada que lo seguía. Ella intentaba acomodar un pañuelo en su cuello y él se quejaba diciendo: que no era ningún crio y que de sentir frio solo podría cubrirse.

Al notar al número de personas reunidas en la sala, el hombre pareció recobrar la compostura. No miro a Katniss ni a Effie, al parecer el primer rostro que capturo fuel el de Finnick.

— ¿Finn? — Al igual que la Marquesa, la nota de sorpresa en su voz era incuestionable.

— Lord Richard. — Saludó Finnick y frente a la posibilidad de una reverencia, el hombre se acercó hasta tomar su mano y darle algunas palmadas en la espalda. Katniss supo que allí había una amistad de años, por alguna razón las ganas de conocer esa historia fueron creciendo conforme pasaban los minutos.

Tomaron el té sin Peeta o Annie a la vista, Richard resulto ser una compañía agradable y hablaba con desenvoltura. En muchas ocasiones Effie se veía obligada a callarlo, frente a comentarios que no consideraba pertinentes en presencia de una Señorita. Y Katniss se divertía con las peleas de ese par, al parecer llevaban largo tiempo viviendo juntos y ya no existía ninguna clase de barrera diplomática entre ellos. Se trababan con la cordialidad nuera-suegro que se podría atribuir a cualquier otra familia. Effie era bastante formal y en muchos puntos parecía inflexible, pero en rasgos generales no parecía la clase de persona que causara dificultades. Katniss estaba encantada con Richard y su humor inglés ya tan deteriorado, ella sentía que frente a él no tendría que actuar, aunque sí que debía guardar las apariencias con Effie. Ambos la trataban con amabilidad, pero como Katniss no era fuente de conversación ellos se decantaban por hablar con Finnick. Este maravillaba a sus interlocutores con su capacidad tan bien entrenada del habla y nunca dejo de mostrar su picardía, pero siempre adornada por la grandilocuencia de un Sir.

Durante la charla descubrió que Annie también se presentaría en la temporada y que estaba encantada con la idea de tener una amiga. Katniss no sabía si sentirse feliz al respecto, tendría que mostrarse interesada y dispuesta. Algo que en verdad no quería, pero tampoco quería apuntar los cañones en su dirección. Si lograba mantener las atenciones de los pretendientes en Annie, ella se consideraría afortunada.

La susodicha y su hermano se reunieron en la sala con el resto, pero pasaron del té. Peeta prácticamente no hablaba y dejaba que la conversación la llevara su abuelo. Tan solo interrumpía cuando tocaban temas relacionados con la navegación y negocios, en tanto que Finnick parecía más instruido en los asuntos sociales. En un momento a Katniss le llegó a parecer que ambos luchaban por llamar la atención de Richard y este al menos salió bien librado. Pues lograba encausar todo en un sólo tema, hasta que los chicos terminaban discutiéndolo entre ellos. Eso le pareció algo infantil, pero estaba claro que ambos querían ganar y mostraban su espíritu competitivo en cada oportunidad. La lucha verbal se vio interrumpida cuando un nuevo miembro de la familia se unió. Su entrada produjo reacciones variadas, desde un silencio acallador en Richard, hasta una posición de tensión en Peeta.

— Marvel. — Saludó el Marqués poniéndose de pie para estrechar su mano, Katniss estudio al joven hermano del medio.

Era quizás uno o dos años menor que Peeta, aparentaba estar en sus veinticuatro, pero su mirada desprovista de brillo le quitaba lustre. Era alto, tanto como el Marqués de cabello castaño y para sorpresa de la muchacha, ojos marrones. No tenía una similitud completa con el resto de su familia, en tanto que Peeta y Annie compartían varios rasgos con Richard. Marvel lucia mas pálido e incluso de mirada ausente.

— Peeta. — respondió soltándose tan rápido como lo había rozado.

— ¿Qué tal esta tu esposa? — Preguntó Peeta aparentemente intentando amenizar el encuentro.

— Viva, que es mucho más de lo que se puede decir de la tuya. — En ese momento Katniss decidió que Marvel era un hijo de puta y pidió una disculpa mental a Effie por el insulto. Pero es que aun no daba crédito de lo que había oído, Peeta no respondió se limitó a observarlo con los ojos entornados, seguramente masticándose la rabia. Marvel no rió o hizo gesto alguno, se limitó a caminar hasta donde estaba Finnick y desde su metro ochenta lo observó con desdén.

— Sir Finn… oí que tenía una cita con la horca ¿Acaso se retrasó? — Finnick se levanto del sillón y le regalo una reverencia forzosa.

— Lamento decepcionarlo milord, me temo que hemos pospuesto el encuentro… —Marvel soltó una risa corta y desprovista de humor.

— Pues al parecer Dios está vendiendo indultos, felicidades Sir… Es bueno ver que mi hermano aun posee ojos para la inversión. — Ella notó al instante el insulto oculto entre sus palabras, estaba acusando a Peeta de comprar la libertad de Finnick y con eso lo rebajaba aun más.

Katniss descubrió entonces que Marvel era malicioso a un grado mayor que Peeta y eso logró estremecerla.

— Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con mi dinero no es asunto tuyo — Interrumpió Peeta al parecer recuperando el don del habla—. Y te agradecería que muestres respeto, incluso mi mozo de cuadra sabe callar cuando es pertinente. — Marvel guardó silencio un segundo y arqueó una ceja al dirigirse a su hermano mayor.

— ¿Es que acaso debo ocultar el hecho, de que gastas el dinero de tu familia en pagar por un ratero? — Effie dio un respingo y Richard apretó la mandíbula, pero a pesar de ello ninguno se interpuso ante los asaltos verbales de Marvel.

— "Mi dinero" Marvel, yo puse de mi bolsillo cada penique. Así que la próxima vez que quieras jugar al detective, asegúrate de ver todos los detalles o limítate a cerrar la boca.

— Ah me vale. — Respondió el aludido con un encogimiento de hombros—. Eres el único estúpido, que daría abrigo al mismo hombre que mató a su familia.

— ¡No te permito…! — Finnick intentó tomar a Marvel por el cuello pero Peeta se interpuso a tiempo. Y lo detuvo por los hombros.

— ¡Lárgate Marvel! — bramó Peeta sin volverse a mirarlo, este le obsequió una mirada divertida a Katniss quien veía toda la escena con ojos como platos.

— Es mi casa también Peeta y me quedaré el tiempo que me plazca. — Se acercó a ella y en ese momento tanto Peeta como Finnick lo fulminaron con la mirada. Marvel le tomo una mano y Katniss sintió como si su contacto la quemara, pero aun así se obligó a no apartarse y le permitió que le besara el dorso—. Tú y yo nos volveremos ver… — susurró de modo que solo ella oyó esa confesión. Luego se giró sobre sus talones y tras sacudir una mano en el aire, se retiró con paso majestuoso.

— Lo lamento mucho Peeta — Effie se puso de pie y rozó con una mano el brazo de su hijo—. Tú sabes que…

— Si lo sé madre, pero eso no lo justifica. — Y con esas palabras Peeta se retiró de la sala seguido por Finnick a escasos centímetros. Richard maldijo a Marvel entre dientes y le indicó a una criada que le enseñara a Katniss su cuarto, acompañando luego a una contrariada Effie al estudio.

Annie, Katniss y Lavy se quedaron solas y fue turno de la hermana menor, disculparse por los arranques de Marvel.

— Aquí todos intentamos ignorarlo, tú debes hacer lo mismo… luego de un tiempo se cansa y se va. — Apuntó en tanto que subían a los pisos superiores, Katniss sintió un escozor en su piel al recordar las únicas palabras que Marvel le había dirigido. Y muy en su interior sabia que él causaría más de un problema y no sólo a la familia.

Peeta y Finn se movían por los pasillos en completo silencio, antaño ellos compartían muchas cosas en común. Entre esas cosas se encontraban las mujeres y aun por encima de esa categoría, preponderaba el recelo que sentían hacia Marvel. Finnick al igual que todos en esa casa era conocedor a medias de la historia del Conde de Pembroke, sabía que Marvel no había sido criado por sus padres. Sino que con menos de un año de vida, su abuela materna lo reclamo para sí, y nadie puso objeción sobre esa antigua práctica que para ese tiempo, ya casi nadie implementaba. Entonces la relación de Marvel y su _grand—mère (abuela) _fue mucho más estrecha que la de Peeta o Annie.

Si Finnick podía criticar algo a Robert y Effie Mellark, era el hecho de que se deshicieran de su hijo de una manera tan frívola. En cierta forma esa era la razón por la cual ni Richard, ni Effie se atrevían a callar a Marvel. Muy en su interior sentían que le debían algo, pues cuando la abuela del muchacho murió él se vio obligado a regresar a Inglaterra. Y su recibimiento no fue el más acogedor, hasta donde Peeta le había contado, Marvel sufría de alucinaciones cuando era un niño. A tal punto de sostener que su mejor amiga era una niña que nadie más podía ver. Los padres de Marvel se preocuparon porque él se mostraba reticente a abandonar las tierras circundantes a la mansión y también porque no lograban que el niño se relacionara con nadie. Fue entonces cuando Richard había decidido intervenir y un día se cargó al niño de ocho años en un carruaje, alejándolo para siempre de la casa familiar.

En esa época Finnick conoció a Marvel, el pequeño llegó a su _château (castillo) _en Francia con el gesto de derrota más doloroso que jamás había tenido la desdicha de ver. Peeta que se encontraba en Francia hacia año y medio, lo instó a acoger a su hermanito solitario. Tanto Finnick como Peeta, intentaron congeniar con Marvel pero de él en un principio, sólo obtuvieron lágrimas. Y cuando el muchacho fue ganando edad, comenzó a darle soltura a su filosa lengua. Finnick recordaba su niñez y la de Peeta en conjunto con Marvel, y lo único que se aparecía en su mente, eran los continuos problemas en los que los había metido el pequeño Conde.

Todos justificaban a Marvel y se decían a sí mismos que ignorarlo era lo mejor, pues él estaba dispuesto a patear y escupir sobre la tumba de cualquier habitante de esa mansión. Marvel irradiaba odio con sólo ocho años y ninguno de los dos había estado listo para manejarlo entonces. La decisión de Richard de apartar a Marvel de Londres, les había salido caro a todos. Pero quienes habían tenido que padecer los arranques del resentido conde, fueron unos inocentes Peeta y Finn, quienes jamás pudieron zanjar las distancias o flanquear los escudos de Marvel. Siempre pensó en Peeta como el más cuerdo de todos los Mellark, pero sus últimos actos incluso comenzaban a plantearle dudas. ¿Sería posible que la locura de Marvel hubiese alcanzado a Peeta también?

— Si se queda en esta casa, lo asfixiaré mientras duerme… — masculló Peeta y Finnick no pudo más que reír por su ocurrencia.

Muchas veces habían planeado en conjunto la mejor forma de hacer caer a Marvel y el hecho de oír a su antiguo amigo fraguando un plan, lo hizo rememorar sus cortos momentos de paz.

— Ya lo intenté, duerme con los ojos a medio cerrar. — Peeta frunció el ceño antes de volverse a mirarlo, Finnick se encogió de hombros con sutileza y el Marqués le correspondió con una ligera carcajada. En ese momento Effie se acercaba por el pasillo a paso apresurado.

— ¡Madre! — Ella se detuvo dando un respingo y al constatar que se trataba de Peeta, le sonrió avergonzada.

— Tú recamara está lista y pedí que limpiaran la de Finn.

— Yo dormiré en cualquier parte. — Se apresuró a decir, consciente de que Peeta lo enviaría al sótano o al ático, como al resto de los criados.

— Tonterías. — Rió la Marquesa haciendo que incluso una palabra sonara a discurso en sus labios. Finnick siempre había abrigado cierto respeto por Effie, pues en muchas formas, ella había sido una madre para él en esos momentos de mayor perdición.

— Bien, que suban el equipaje… — Interrumpió Peeta al momento que él iba a responder, Finnick lo observó con extrañeza.

Pero se limitó a cerrar lo boca, si quería obsequiarle una última semana de lujos, él no se resistiría. Aun así tampoco podía sacar de su cabeza la imagen del barco que en una semana lo llevaría a su hogar. Se sentía desdichado por tener que regresar a Francia, como un traidor, ladrón e impostor. Pero varios de esos títulos se los había ganado gracias a Philip y el de traición, era su cruz por haber interferido en la vida de Peeta.

— Estupendo ¿Se quedarán para la temporada? — Finnick aguardó su respuesta a sabiendas que Peeta se negaría.

— No, solo estaré una semana y luego me regreso a Bath.

— Oh pero a Annie le habría encantado que tú la acompañaras en su primera presentación. — El punto débil de Peeta era Annie y Effie sabía cómo manipularlo.

— No puedo madre, tengo asuntos que atender y con Marvel al acecho, preferiría mantener las distancias — Esa respuesta logró acallar los pedidos de su madre, pero era una retirada temporaria pues Finnick sabía que Effie aun no había presentado todas sus cartas.

— ¿Qué hay de ti Finn? — El rostro tenso del Marqués casi lo hace reír, Finnick observó unos segundos a Effie y sonrió de la manera más convincente.

— Me encantaría, pero me temo que en este caso Peeta y yo compartimos destino. —

Tarde reparó en el hecho de que se había referido al Marqués por su nombre, seguramente eso le acarrearía problemas pero frente a Effie olvidó su situación actual. Ella los escrutó con los ojos en rendija y tras asentir, se recogió ligeramente la falda para retomar su camino. Finnick se puso en movimiento al mismo tiempo que Peeta—. Lamento mi impertinencia milord. — Él no lo miro al responder.

— Has algo por mi Finn, busca toda la información que puedas sobre la esposa de Marvel.

— No comprendió el por qué del cambio en la dirección de la conversación, pero terminó por dejarlo pasar.

— Información ¿Cómo qué? ¿Familia y posición? — Peeta se volteó con una mirada que no auguraba nada bueno.

— Sí, eso… y también fíjate su grado de realidad. — El Marqués rió con su propia observación y sin poder evitarlo él también compartió la broma. Seguramente ambos visualizaron a Marvel casado con una dama invisible.

— Creía que aun no se casaba. — Comentó al recordar que pensaban celebrar una boda prontamente.

— Se casó por poderes hace unas semanas, pero mi madre cree que deben hacer la correspondiente fiesta. Si Marvel se niega entonces sabremos porque… — Una vez más se quedaron en silencio analizando la situación y la carcajada compartida fue aun mayor que la anterior.

— Me pondré en ello… — murmuró dispuesto a entretenerse con algo para variar.

Si pensaba mucho en su futuro terminaría por odiar a Peeta y aunque muy en su interior quería detestarlo, no podía. En muchas formas así como la familia justificaba a Marvel, él había aprendido a justificar la rabia de Peeta pues sabía que era responsable de gran parte de sus penas.

— Con discreción Finnick. — Espetó Peeta antes de perderse escaleras arriba, él lo observó por un segundo completo, percatándose de que lo había llamado con el apodo que hacia tantos años él lo había rebautizado.

Katniss salió de su habitación color lila con una sonrisa en los labios, el sitio que le habían puesto a disposición era encantador. No podía quejarse, las paredes, las cortinas, el dosel, el edredón, todo era de color lila o violeta pálido. Al parecer alguien se había metido en su mente y robado su idea de cuarto de ensueño, para sorprenderla en ese siglo. Caminó por los pasillos pasando los dedos por las telas que adornaban las paredes, había algunos cuadros y ella se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para admirarlos. No tenía un destino fijo y como nadie le había dicho que tenía que permanecer en la habitación, ella había decidido salir a explorar. Al llegar a la escalera notó que alguien ascendía, pensó que sería buen momento para hablar con Peeta. Pero para su sorpresa el hombre resulto ser Marvel, él alzo la cabeza justo cuando ella decidía correr de regreso. Desafortunadamente los ojos verdes de ese hombre la dejaron anclada en su lugar, Marvel siguió subiendo hasta pasar por su lado. Katniss dejó ir un suspiro entre dientes y cuando se dispuso a seguir bajando, sintió como una mano la jalaba escaleras arriba.

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar pues la sorpresa de ser acarreada tan repentinamente, le había borrado toda idea de la mente. Marvel abrió la primer puerta que encontró y la llevo con él dentro. Katniss intentó volverse para salir, pero sólo logro que él la empujara con fuerza contra la puerta.

— Suéltame. — Espetó tratando de quitarse las pesadas manos de sus hombros.

— Cierra la boca. — Masculló Marvel luciendo un gesto tan duro que Katniss se vio obligada a callar. Él sonrió con suficiencia y posó una de las manos en su garganta, ella se echó para atrás escapando de su tacto. Pero él la apretó con mayor ahínco—. Quieta.

— Gritaré… — Lo amenazó y él respondió presionándole la tráquea sin apartar sus ojos de ella, Katniss sintió como gradualmente se le hacía más difícil respirar. Intento llenar sus pulmones y en ese momento Marvel aflojó su amarre.

— Ya ves que no gritarás. — No se daba una idea de porque la tenía allí o qué demonios quería de ella. Pero intentara lo que intentara al primer descuido, Katniss soltaría un alarido con el que la escucharían hasta en Francia.

— ¿Qué quieres? — Él tenía una expresión ilegible, para Katniss podía tanto querer matarla como jugar a las damas.

Marvel no poseía la mirada de un ser humano normal, estaba turbado y ella pensaba que tras toda esa frialdad, ocultaba mucho más de lo que todos allí imaginaban.

— Descuida, a diferencia del Sir yo no tomo mujeres ajenas. — Y sus comentarios no hacían más que acrecentar sus dudas, Marvel sabía muy bien lo que había pasado entre Finnick y Peeta. Al parecer lo divertía esa enemistad.

Ella no respondió y lo único que pudo hacer, fue observarlo tan fijamente como él lo hacía.

— Soy muy bueno leyendo a las personas y tan solo verte, descubrí que ocultas algo. —Katniss dio un respingo, era imposible que Marvel supiese su secreto, sí ella no lo había hablado con nadie—. No sé que quieras en esta casa o con esta familia, pero te lo advierto no te dejaré ir pululando con libertad.

— Yo no quiero nada. — Consiguió decir aunque su voz sonó demasiado afectada por la amenaza.

— No intentes pasarte de lista conmigo, reconozco la mentira en tus ojos y voy a descubrirla. — Katniss pasó saliva con dificultad, Marvel no hablaba por hablar… estaba siendo contundente—. Mi hermano está cegado por tu belleza y piensas que con su protección lo obtendrás todo, no subestimes a esta familia niña. — Y tras decir esas palabras abrió la puerta para salir, Katniss se quedó helada y por un segundo no supo cómo moverse. Salió detrás de Marvel por inercia y al oír una tercera voz alzó los ojos del piso.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Preguntaba Peeta a un sonriente Marvel.

— Nada. — respondió el aludido enviándole con la mirada una advertencia.

Katniss apretó los labios en una línea y pasando de Peeta se dirigió a su habitación, con movimientos robóticos. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y respiro profundamente tratando de hallar su centro. No pasaba nada, Marvel no sabía nada de ella, sólo estaba en su naturaleza fastidiar, era un condenado que quería asustarla. No debía hacerle caso, ella no estaba haciendo nada malo. Necesitaba refugio durante ese año y luego regresaría a su casa, podía lidiar con él. Podía lidiar con toda esa familia…

— Katniss. — La mano de Peeta en su brazo casi la hizo soltar un grito, se obligó a mantener la calma. Pues aunque había decidido que Marvel no la intimidaría, tampoco quería apoyarse en Peeta por cada cosa que ocurría. No era necesario crear más conflictos entre los hermanos— ¿Qué hizo?

— Nada. — Respondió ella y él le obsequio una mirada de incredulidad, obviamente Peeta no era estúpido y seguramente conocía a su hermano, mejor de lo que ella podía mentir—. Sólo hablamos.

— Si te puso un dedo encima… — Peeta parecía dispuesto a salir para enfrentarlo, por lo que Katniss lo aferró por la casaca para detenerlo.

— No me tocó, sólo hablamos. — Murmuró en un intento de calmar a ambos, al parecer Marvel despertaba la furia de muchos.

Peeta la observó por largo rato y ella comenzó a sentirse mareada, la profundidad y el calor de sus ojos azules era demasiado para una mente como la de Katniss. Lo jalo de la casaca hasta poder hundir el rostro en su pecho y para su sorpresa Peeta no la apartó, le devolvió el abrazo murmurándole unas palabras contra su cabello.

— ¿Estás segura que está todo bien? — Quizás a él también lo sorprendía esa repentina muestra de cariño, pero dado que Katniss no iba a compartir su problema con él se limitaba a dejarse reconfortar por sus brazos y por su firme pecho.

— Estoy bien, feliz de verte. — Él la aparto lo suficiente obligándola a encontrarse con sus ojos.

El tiempo pareció detenerse en ese instante y sólo existieron sus manos alrededor de su rostro, Peeta se inclinó lentamente hasta rozar sus labios con delicadeza. Katniss gimió frente a ese encuentro tan inofensivo y le pasó una mano por el cuello, en un intento de zanjar sus distancias. Peeta la tomó por las caderas apretándola contra su cuerpo y ella ahondó el beso, hasta que cada parte de Peeta quedó en concordancia con las suyas. Parecía como si una llama creciera en su interior y solo pudiera apagar el deseo con los labios de él.

— No espera… — Entonces la burbuja se rompió, Peeta dejó de besarla pero no la soltó por completo— No me dejes hacer eso.

— Quiero que lo hagas. — respondió convencida y él sonrió con aspereza, Katniss paseo con sus labios por su mejilla para luego aspirar su aroma por unos segundos. Peeta no se movió en tanto que ella lo exploraba y echó la cabeza para atrás, dándole libre acceso a su cuello.

— Katniss no es correcto… — susurró con poca convicción y una vez más intentó poner distancias tomándola por los hombros. Ella se sintió mal por el rechazo y se apartó haciendo una mueca molesta— No te enfades…

— No lo hago. — Lo cortó cuando él intento mostrar compasión, Peeta la jaló en su dirección y le plantó un beso en la frente.

— Finn tiene razón, yo no soy bueno para ti… yo no soy bueno para nadie. — Katniss alzó la cabeza para capturar sus ojos, no entendía muy bien a qué se refería o porque Finnick y él hablaban de ella.

— Deberías dejarme decidir eso. — Él negó ligeramente, Katniss sintió como la frustración se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

No podía negar que deseaba a Peeta, que quería besarlo y perderse entre sus brazos. Y al parecer él quería lo mismo ¿Entones cual era el problema?

— Es mejor para ti, confía en mí… — Peeta dio un paso hacia atrás y ella colocó ambas manos en su pecho, pues aun no creía que la conversación debía terminar.

— No sabes lo que es mejor para mí. — Él se quedo en silencio por largo rato, para luego posar una de sus manos sobre la de ella.

— ¿Sientes? — Preguntó y en un principio Katniss no supo a que se refería, Peeta bajo la mirada hasta sus manos juntas y entonces ella lo comprendió.

— Tú corazón. — Apuntó notando el golpeteo firme debajo de su tacto, él asintió.

— Ha recibido demasiados golpes y hace un tiempo, decidió que no quería más. — Peeta le acarició una mejilla con el pulgar— No puedo darte más que sufrimiento ¿Entiendes? —Se inclinó para volver a besar su frente y sus últimas palabras, las murmuró sin despegar sus labios de ese punto—. No dejes que me acerqué a ti. — Entonces simplemente se fue.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Hola. Aquí va el décimo tercero. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Y este hermanito que hizo aparición? ¿Qué quiere con Katniss?**

**Gracias a todos por los alertas, reviews, favoritos **

**Besos y nos leemos.**

**Hoy no hay adelanto por lo extenso del capítulo., pero actualizaré a más tardar el miércoles, porque tengo que estudiar. Espero sus comentarios.**


	16. Chapter 14CCLQD

**Todos los personajes y el universo de los juegos del hambre son de Suzanne Collins y la historia original se llama Pide un deseo y es de Tamara Araoz, quien amablemente me ha permitido adaptarla, cosa que hago sin ningún fin de lucro, sin ningún otro objetivo que no sea entretenernos.**

**Capítulo nuevo. Se devela algo del misterio. **

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo XIV**

_«No dejes que me acerque a ti» _Katniss se repetía esas palabras una y otra vez en la cabeza ¿Qué demonios significaba eso? Sabía que Peeta tenía un pasado turbio, quizás él no quería arriesgarse con nadie más. Pero ¿Sería posible que luego de su primera esposa ya no pensara más en el amor? ¿Era tanto el dolor? Ella nunca había perdido a nadie importante y no se podía dar una idea, de lo que se sentiría perder un hijo y todos tus proyectos de vida. Peeta lo había tenido todo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo perdió. Las personas tienen distintas maneras de afrontar el sufrimiento y él había optado por la retirada silenciosa. Se había apartado de su familia y de cualquiera que le demostrara lástima. Estaba claro que no solo se sentía herido en el alma, sino que era tan orgulloso que jamás aceptaría ayuda.

Katniss quería conocer la razón por la cual Finnick y él se habían enemistado. Por los pequeños fragmentos que dejo salir Marvel, al parecer Finnick estaba involucrado en la muerte de la esposa de Peeta. Pero ¿Cómo? Por lo que ella recordaba, la mujer y el niño habían muerto durante el parto. ¿Acaso Finnick fue el partero? Eso no tenía sentido, algo mas pasó en el medio y la curiosidad la impulsaba a descubrirlo. Quizás si Peeta lograba reconciliar su parte lastimada con Finnick, entonces tal vez pudiera encontrar algo de paz. Ella podía ayudarlo en eso, pero iba a ser justa con él también. Peeta quería distancia, no quería involucrarse con nadie y aunque Katniss sentía que podía menguar su dolor, no iba a recorrer ese camino, no intentaría conquistarlo o nada… pues Peeta sufría porque se había quedado solo, en un mundo que no llegaba a comprenderlo. Si ella se acercaba a él tarde o temprano, también terminaría dejándolo y Katniss no se creía capaz de lastimarlo. Él merecía una segunda oportunidad, sólo debía estar dispuesto, pero ella no sería la que ocupara el lugar vacío que dejo su esposa. No podía… aunque muy en lo profundo, si quería.

Pero antes que nada debía averiguar el secreto que escondían esos dos y sabía que de Peeta no obtendría nada, por lo que se dispuso a oír la otra voz de esa discusión.

Le costó varios caminos equivocados y abrir cientos de puertas para encontrar a Finnick. Pero finalmente lo había hallado, como de costumbre él se mostró atento y servicial. Katniss lo convenció de que la acompañara en un paseo por el jardín y Finnick la llevó al laberinto. Un lugar hermoso pero que en ese instante ella no tuvo tiempo de detallar, lo que le iba a pedir necesitaba ser encarado con tacto. Sin importar cuán amable se mostrara él, seguramente también tenía su grado de reserva y probablemente no querría compartir su pasado con ella. Aun así Katniss no se dejo amedrentar, si iba a ayudar a Peeta primero debía saber contra que estaba luchando.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? — Finnick cortó una pequeña flor y tras quitarle las espinas se la obsequió, Katniss sonrió en agradecimiento.

— ¿Cómo te puedo ser útil? — Él caminaba con las manos en la espalda e incluso tenía el detalle de acompasar sus pasos con los de Katniss.

— Puede que te suene un tanto directa, pero en realidad le estuve dando vueltas al asunto y no se me ocurre otra forma. — Se detuvo para otorgarle una mirada curiosa— Marvel dijo algunas cosas que… — Al instante notó el cambio que se produjo en su semblante, tal vez empezar nombrando al Conde no había sido del todo acertado.

— Diga lo que él diga, intenta no tomarlo enserio. — Finnick le ofreció el brazo, signo de que estaba dando el paseo por terminado, Katniss lo ignoró.

— Sé que algo ocurrió entre Peeta y tú, — espetó firmemente y él cerró los ojos como tratando de escapar del enfrentamiento— creo que ambos necesitan solucionar ese problema… — Finnick soltó una carcajada que la desconcertó.

— ¿Algo así como para redimirme? — instó burlón, una faceta de él que no le quedaba bien

.

— Si cometiste un error, entonces sí. Has algo para redimirte…

— Katniss pedir disculpas no va a quitarme del yugo. De una forma u otra, Peeta ya dictó mi condena. — Finnick dejo ir un suspiro y volvió a ofrecerle la mano.

— ¿Por qué no me dices que fue lo que hiciste?

— No es algo de lo que esté orgulloso _petit_. — La mirada de él se perdió más allá de los setos que los rodeaban. Katniss le rozó el hombro con una mano para demostrarle que contaba con ella.

— Estoy contigo, no tengas miedo. — Finnick sonrió muy a su pesar y le dio un golpecito con el dedo en la punta de la nariz.

— Eres una manipuladora _chérie_. — Murmuró reconociendo en sus labios, aquellas palabras de aliento que él mismo había esgrimido antes.

— Oh bueno tengo un buen maestro. — Él le concedió ese punto y le sonrió ampliamente en un intento de desviarla del tema, ella presionó los ojos en finas líneas renuentes a dejarse engañar.

— Ambos cometimos errores. — Katniss quiso sonreír al notar que finalmente él se disponía a hablar, al menos había ganado ese enfrentamiento de miradas— Podría decirse que éramos demasiado jóvenes y las decisiones que tomamos, no competían a personas tan inexpertas. Pero los dos somos competitivos. — Ella asintió reconociendo eso como un punto en común.

— La primera vez que la vi me perdí por completo, era un ángel y por alguna razón se había fijado en mí. — Los ojos verdes de Finnick parecieron brillar incluso más, frente a esa ensoñación. Tenía una forma rara de relatar la historia, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a interrumpirlo—. La quise mucho Katniss, yo la ame. — señaló sin vacilación alguna— Y quizás fui el único que realmente la conoció, ella aceptó mi amistad y mi compañía. Yo me sentía como el maldito más afortunado del mundo, Johana lo era todo para mí y estaba dispuesto a hacerla mi esposa. — por un segundo pareció que su voz se convertía en un leve susurro — Pero no era suficiente para ella, me había engañado a mi mismo creyendo que una dama de su clase me aceptaría -¿Quién querría a un bastardo? — Katniss se estremeció al oírlo hablar así y le estrecho una mano con calidez.

— No digas eso.

— Mi padre me dio un buen apellido, pero eso no borra mi procedencia y tanto Johana como su familia lo sabían. Nunca me permitirían desposarla, no siendo el hijo de una… — Se detuvo en ese instante apretando la mandíbula con frustración—. Ella tenía otro pretendiente, su padre había acordado verbalmente un arreglo con Robert Mellark — Aunque no la sorprendía que ese otro pretendiente fuese Peeta, Katniss jamás habría pensado que su matrimonio hubiese sido un arreglo—. Era imposible que él no cayera en sus redes, Peeta se sintió atraído desde el principio, a pesar de que conocía mis sentimientos hacia ella.

— Dios… — susurró sin poder contenerse.

— Me molesté tanto con él, lo odie y se lo hice saber. El día que se celebró la boda, Peeta y Johana enviaron la correspondiente invitación — él masculló una maldición, a cada segundo parecía más irritado.

— Estaba resentido y por eso asistí, tal vez con la simple idea de fastidiarles el momento. Pero al verla vestida de blanco parada en el altar junto a Peeta, no pude hacer nada más que despedirme de ambos para siempre. Yo pensé que la haría feliz e incluso me pareció justo que Peeta también tuviese felicidad, aunque sea a costa de mi sufrimiento. Él me pidió perdón un tiempo después y yo acepté su disculpa, pues realmente lo veía enamorado y no era quien para quitarle eso, no podía odiarlo sabiendo que estaba bien.

— Eso fue muy noble. — Aceptó Katniss tratando de atinar una palabra que lo relajara.

— No, fue una estupidez… debí apartarme de ellos cuando tuve la oportunidad. Pero mi amistad de años o quizás mi amor no correspondido, me lo impidieron. — Su voz cambio a un tono grave y profundo— Intenté de todas

maneras verlos lo menos posible, pero Londres no era lo suficientemente grande para los tres. Una noche asistí a una exposición de arte y ella estaba allí, sola…

— ¿Finnick? — instó cuando éste se sumió en un profundo silencio.

— Te dije que no es para enorgullecerse — señaló lacónicamente— quise dar marcha atrás, pero era mía. ¡Me pertenecía a mí, no a Peeta! — La decepción prácticamente se podía palpar en su tono, Finnick nunca aceptó el haberla perdido.

— Él la dejaba de lado, no le daba la importancia que se merecía y yo estaba allí, dispuesto a llenar los vacíos que Peeta ignoraba. — Él aparto la vista avergonzado por esa confesión, pero Katniss lo tomó por la barbilla para demostrarle que no lo juzgaba— Desde esa noche no pude hacerme a un lado… ¡Dios! ¡Fui tan cínico! — Los ojos de Finnick se abnegaron en lágrimas, realmente parecía arrepentido pero ella y él sabían que era tarde para eso—. Visitaba a mi amigo, reía con él, salíamos de caza como si todo continuara igual que siempre. Y muy dentro de mí disfrutaba sabiendo que había obtenido lo que quería, pues nunca había sido realmente suya. Peeta no despertaba amor en Johana, tan solo compasión. — Una amarga sonrisa surcó sus labios y tras dejar ir un amplio suspiro, intentó recobrar la compostura—. Fui el peor de los canallas, lo había traicionado a él y a mis principios, pero eso no fue lo peor. Pues si Peeta vivía una mentira, yo vivía una doble.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Cuando Johana supo de su embarazo, me juró que era mío. Que ella no dormía con Peeta desde la noche en que nos habíamos cruzado, — Finnick abrió la boca en ese momento, como recordando súbitamente algo—. Demonios, no debería decirte cosas así, discúlpame.

— Eso no importa, no soy tan inocente. — Se apresuró a responder ella, a sabiendas que allí todo el mundo la creía una virgen ignorante. Él pareció pensárselo por unos segundos y terminó por aceptar su aseveración.

— En fin, no me fue difícil de creer eso, pues Peeta no pasaba nada de tiempo en su hogar. Estaba tratando de armar su negocio, independientemente de los labores de la finca. Prácticamente pasaba la mitad del año en el extranjero y yo muchas veces lo ayudaba en sus finanzas, incluso llevaba adelante sus establos. Peeta adora sus caballos, así que te darás una idea de la confianza que me tenía. — Katniss asintió aunque no lograba conciliar la imagen de Finnick con el personaje de esa historia, Peeta era la víctima de su amigo y su esposa al mismo tiempo. Ella comenzó a entender mejor las razones por la cual le costaba tanto depositar confianza en alguien, lo habían traicionado las personas que él mas quería.

— Le dije a Johana que era hora de decir la verdad, si llevaba a mi hijo en su vientre yo quería ser parte de su vida. No iba a dejar que mi bebé fuese un bastardo también, ella se negó rotundamente. Por alguna razón que yo no comprendí en el momento, ella no quiso separarse de Peeta.

— ¿Qué ocurrió luego?

— Intente convencerla de nuestro error, le juré que cuidaría de ella. Creyendo que su temor a dejarlo fuese por dinero, yo no era tan rico como Peeta pero podía mantenernos bien a los tres. Ella siguió sin aceptarme…

— ¿Por qué? — Finnick observó el piso con gesto ausente.

— ¿Recuerdas que te dije que vivía una doble mentira? — Katniss asintió incapaz de abrir la boca—. Había alguien más… yo no era tan imprescindible para ella como pensaba.

— ¡Por Dios! — Lo único que pudo pensar en ese momento, fue que Johana era una golfa.

— Cuando supe eso intente decírselo a Peeta, al parecer éramos los únicos idiotas que desconocíamos la aventura de Johana. Él me acusó de embustero y sólo me dijo que estaba celoso porque finalmente seria padre. — Finnick rió con tanta amargura que Katniss se estremeció.

— También le había dicho lo del bebé a él y al parecer Peeta creía ser el padre. Siempre se había mostrado deseoso de tener una familia, pues Robert había sido un padre terrible para él; y Peeta quería darles todo a sus hijos. Le conté de mi aventura con ella, para hacerlo entrar en razón, para no dejarlo hundirse más en esa mentira. No era justo que él se responsabilice por el hijo de otro, no cuando albergaba sentimientos tan puros. Peeta habría sido un magnifico padre para ese niño, pero me parecía que merecía saber la verdad.

Yo me sentía traicionado por ambos y quise hacerlo entender. Pero Peeta se puso a la defensiva y si no me desafío en ese momento, fue porque aun guardaba algún recuerdo de nuestra amistad. En cierta forma esperaba que Peeta me instara a chocar espadas, estaba dispuesto a pagar mi deuda… lo había golpeado de una manera vil y merecía que él me atravesara de lado a lado. Pero me perdonó la vida, me pidió que nunca más me presentara en su casa y que me olvidara de ellos para siempre.

Tras decir esas palabras el silencio los envolvió por largo rato, Katniss observó a Finnick tratando de digerir todo lo que le había contado. No sabía a cuál de los dos le tenía más pena, Peeta sin duda había sido el más afectado pero Finnick sufría en silencio, por la carga que le confería su traición.

— Salí de sus vidas y no supe nada de ellos por varios meses, sólo lo que oía en las reuniones. Eran una pareja feliz que esperaba con ansias su primer hijo. Supuse que Peeta también había decidido perdonar a Johana e incluso hacerse cargo del niño, algo que no me sorprendió en lo absoluto.

Pero a ella sí, le costaba un poco pensar en Peeta como un ser tan indulgente, de alguna forma su personalidad se había trastocado demasiado después de la muerte de Johana.

— No suena como Peeta. — murmuró en voz queda.

— En realidad ese Peeta era el real, él que tú conoces no es ni la sombra de lo que solía ser. — Algo distinto decoró su timbre, Finnick aun le admiraba—. Yo soy responsable de haber matado a aquel hombre…

— Creo que aun te guarda afecto Finnick. — Él no pareció muy convencido—. Sé que está dolido, pero si te odiara tanto ¿te habría salvado de la horca? —Finnick arqueo una ceja y se encogió de hombros sin responder— ¿Qué ocurrió luego?

— Pensé que toda esa vida había quedado atrás, realmente respeté el trato que hice con Peeta. Pero Johana no lo hizo, ella me buscó cuando estaba entrando en su noveno mes… — Una mueca agria cruzo por sus ojos—. Me confesó que estaba enamorada de ese otro hombre y que necesitaba mi ayuda, quería escapar con él.

— ¿Qué le dijiste?

— Tendría que haberme negado, no tenía derecho a interferir en sus vidas. Pero ¡Demonios! Fue mi primer amor, sé que suena estúpido pero tan solo quería verla feliz, antes que nada habíamos sido amigos y no lo sé... Johana tenía un extraño poder en mi — Dejó caer los hombros en gesto pesaroso— Ya había renunciado a ella, pensé que hacia lo correcto…

— Oh Finnick…

— No me compadezcas Katniss, llevo mucho tiempo sintiendo pena de mi mismo; me merezco todo lo que me ocurrió luego. — Él se paso una mano nerviosa por el cabello, alborotando los mechones rubios— Le di el dinero que había juntado como domador y la ayude a fugarse… — Ella se llevó una mano a la boca, consciente de que el final sería terrible— Murió de camino a Francia, el parto se había precipitado por el viaje y como no se encontraba en un lugar apropiado, nadie pudo hacer nada por ella o por el bebé.

— Por eso Marvel dice que mataste a la familia de Peeta. — Él asintió aun con la vista fija en el piso.

— ¿Entiendes por qué una disculpa no funcionaría? Eso nunca le devolvería la paz a Peeta, Johana no era buena para ninguno de los dos. Supo hacer bien sus jugadas y nosotros nos dejamos guiar por el corazón, ambos la quisimos.

— No puedo culparla sólo a ella, creo que todos tuvimos algo de responsabilidad. Pero creo que a Peeta le tocó la peor parte y en verdad que aprendí a comprenderlo. — Su voz había adquirido un toque de rendición que incluso invitaba a abrazarlo. Aunque Katniss sabía que la mayor parte de la culpa recaía en los hombros de Johana, Finnick era el que se había quedado en este mundo para afrontar las consecuencias—. Katniss no muchas personas saben esto, así que te agradecería discreción… — Ella lo observó arqueando una ceja.

— ¿La familia de Peeta…? — Finnick pareció leer la pregunta en sus ojos y negó ligeramente, para zanjar su duda de raíz.

— Como Johana era mi amiga, ellos pensaron que tan solo la estaba ayudando a escapar de un matrimonio sin vida. No conozco los detalles de su relación, pero sé que Peeta no significaba nada para ella. — Repentinamente se mantuvo en un silencio analizador—. Sólo uno de ellos lo sabe. — Katniss no tuvo ni que oír su nombre, por alguna razón sospechaba de quien se podía tratar.

— ¿Marvel? — Finnick asintió muy a su pesar— ¿Peeta se lo dijo?

— ¡Dios, no! — Su respuesta la dejo descolocada.

— ¿Tú?

— Ninguno se lo dijo, Marvel tiene sus maneras de averiguarlo todo… no me preguntes cómo. Él simplemente lo hace… — Katniss no comentó nada al respecto, pero el saber que Marvel era difícil de engañar no la relajo en lo absoluto. La idea de tenerlo sobre su pista, cada vez se le hacía menos deseable—. Es un mal nacido, pero aunque aquí nadie le ponga atención. Marvel suele cerrarles la boca a todos, es como si nunca se equivocase…

— Me da mala espina. — Admitió sin poder contener un estremecimiento.

— No dejes que te moleste _petit_, mientras yo esté aquí Marvel tendrá a quien apuntar sus cañones. — Aunque él intento sonreír Katniss no se compró su acto de hombre superado.

Estaba claro que a Finnick le desagradaba que su secreto estuviese en boca de Marvel y a decir verdad ¿A quién le gustaría? Pero eso no parecía ser lo que más lo disgustaba, su reserva mayor la representaba Peeta. Finnick había cometido un error muy grande y por lo que Katniss podía vislumbrar en sus ojos, él lucia verdaderamente arrepentido.

Pero ella no supo que decir para reconfortarlo ¿Se merecía que sintiera pena por él? Pues muy en su interior comprendía la posición del Sir, aun así no podía quitarse de la mente la imagen de un Peeta diferente. El mismo Peeta que le confesó en un momento de debilidad: que su corazón ya había recibido demasiados golpes. Entonces ella no supo comprenderlo, pero en ese instante tan solo deseaba tener a Peeta enfrente y envolverlo entre sus brazos. Para jurarle que nunca nadie más le iba a causar daño, no mientras ella estuviese a su lado. Aunque la idea de que el marqués volviera a abrirse como antaño, se le hacía difícil de concebir. Estaba claro que había olvidado al hombre que solía ser, parte de él realmente se había muerto con Johana y ella le había dejado una marca tan profunda, que parecía imposible que Peeta se reconciliara con su pasado. Y Katniss se sintió desdichada al notar que un año nunca sería suficiente, si decidía querer a Peeta… eso tendría que ser para siempre.

Finnick la dejó sola en la entrada de la casa y se excusó de una manera poco lucida, Katniss no quiso presionarlo pero tendría que hablar con él luego. Pues aunque Finnick fuese bastante culpable en la desdicha de Peeta, eso no lo dejaba exento de sufrimiento. Estaba claro que el Sir intentaba ganarse el perdón del marqués, aunque seguramente no se creía merecedor de tal cosa.

Subió las escaleras como si de ella colgara un gran ladrillo, se sentía mal por ellos. Era extraño que el dolor ajeno le produjera tanto pesar. Pero en su interior al igual que Finnick, deseaba ver a Peeta feliz. A pesar de que él la hubiese tratado mal en varias ocasiones, también se notaba que muy en lo profundo aun tenía algo de su antigua bondad. ¿Qué tan mal la estaría pasando en su mente? ¿Por qué decidió apartarse cuando más consuelo necesitaba? Al parecer amaba tanto a Johana, como para ser capaz de perdonarle una doble traición. O quizás en esa historia también había algo oculto, Finnick sostenía que Peeta tenía un espíritu noble y que un acto como ese era de esperarse. Pero Katniss también sentía conocerlo un poco y aunque él hubiese cambiado, seguramente conservaba alguno de sus rasgos característicos. Y a ella se le hacía imposible que él decidiera bondadosamente aceptar a Johana una vez más en su vida. ¿Sería posible? ¿Peeta podía llegar a ser tan masoquista?

Sin darse cuenta sus pies terminaron guiándola a un lugar que nada tenía que ver con su habitación. Katniss giró sobre sus talones, dispuesta a marcharse cuando escuchó un sonido suave que provenía del cuarto que tenía enfrente, y se obligó a hacer un alto. Ella podía oír la música que vibraba como los mosquitos de verano, no era una experta pero reconocería un violín en cualquier parte. Con delicadeza entornó la puerta hasta lograr echar un vistazo y entonces no le cupo duda, el Peeta del que hablaba Finnick había sido real.

De espaldas a la entrada él parecía bastante concentrado en lo que hacía, tenía la cabeza reposada sobre la base del instrumento y su mano se movía con tanta naturalidad, como si su música fuera producto de una caricia. No llevaba ni su casaca, ni su chaleco. Estaba vestido de lo más informal y para ser sincera consigo misma, Katniss tuvo que admitir que de esa forma se veía incluso sexi. Él comenzó a mover la mano más rápido y la música se precipitó hasta alcanzar la misma velocidad, parecía como si intentara graficar una persecución. Se detuvo abruptamente y las últimas notas, le formaron un nudo en la garganta a Katniss. No sabía en qué pensaba Peeta en ese momento, pero sabía que su melodía era algo triste y desolador. Él se volteo seguramente sintiendo que tenía público y su rostro de desconcierto, logró que a ella se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas. No dijo nada pues no existían palabras para describir lo que su música le trasmitió, por un segundo creyó poder ver a través de los ojos de Peeta y no le gustó lo que veía. Había demasiada tristeza, algo que Katniss quería quitar de en medio. Avanzó en su dirección hasta que no hubo nada más que sus ropas entre ellos dos. Lo envolvió entre sus brazos sabiendo que un abrazo suyo de nada serviría, pero aun así quería dárselo. Quería trasmitirle que finalmente lo había entendido.

— ¿Katniss qué ocurre? — Ella negó sin despegar la cabeza de su pecho, Peeta le acarició el cabello con tanta ligereza que ella pensó haberlo imaginado— ¿Estás bien? — Asintió una vez más sin abrir la boca. No quería arruinar ese momento, no quería hablar quería sentir—. ¿Estás feliz de verme otra vez? — Ella ahogó una pequeña risa y se apartó lo suficiente para darle una explicación. Seguramente él pensaría que se había vuelto loca.

— Necesitabas un abrazo. — Confesó volviendo a apretarlo con fuerza.

— ¿Yo necesitaba un abrazo? — Inquirió tal vez más confundido que antes.

— Sí, y te lo estoy dando. — Peeta finalmente decidió corresponderle y la rodeo con sus fuertes brazos también.

— Bueno… gracias por tener en cuenta mis necesidades. — Katniss sonrió con tristeza, un abrazo no sería suficiente pero por algo se empezaba.

Relajó la cabeza sobre su pecho y por ese momento ambos se dejaron consolar. Aunque Peeta muy posiblemente, no entendiera ni la mitad de las cosas que ocurrían.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o**

**Me encantó el final de este capi, ¿a Uds. no? Ahora ya sabemos como se dieron las cosas, al menos en lo que concierne a Finnick.**

**Gracias a todos por los alertas, reviews, favoritos **

**Besos y nos leemos.**

**Adelanto:**

— Estoy cansado de esto… — No supo decir a que se refería, pero sabía muy bien que la tenía cansada a ella, y era que él buscara todo el tiempo distanciarla.

— Deja de hacerlo entonces. — Y con eso no sólo se refería a la bebida.

— No puedo, te deseo mucho. — Katniss dio un respingo, notando que ambos estaban hablando de lo mismo.

…

Nos leemos!


	17. Chapter 15CCLQD

**Todos los personajes y el universo de los juegos del hambre son de Suzanne Collins y la historia original se llama Pide un deseo y es de Tamara Araoz, quien amablemente me ha permitido adaptarla, cosa que hago sin ningún fin de lucro, sin ningún otro objetivo que no sea entretenernos.**

**Primero: Disculpas. Estuve con un problema familiar y no he podido actualizar, ni contestar su reviews. Recién los leí hoy y los agradezco un montón, aunque no los haya podido responder en tiempo y forma. ¡Ya llegamos a 51! Muchas gracias por leer y más por tomarse el tiempo de comentar. Espero en este capítulo poder volver a la normalidad y contestarlos por mensaje privado… dicho esto, a disfrutar el capitulo.**

**Ah! Se me olvidaba. Les dejo esta canción. Hace mucho que no pongo una, pero me pareció que para este capítulo, iba bien esta canción. Ya verán porque. Se llama "Curtite" y es de Ciro y los persas.**

**Hacia donde van tus ojos me llevan tus piernas  
Lo que de vos más me gusta es eso que criticas  
La placita del terror puso fin a tus penas  
Y de la hamaca hoy no, no te podes bajar**

**Si hace frío desnúdate, si es de noche desperta**  
**Te acostaron tan temprano y no te dormís más**

**Toneladas de belleza de desplazamiento  
Ella mira indiferente y ya me hace mal  
Un león atado de los pies con cinta adhesiva  
Y ese aro en la lengua es un estorbo nomás**

**Más alcohol, para escapar de este infierno**  
**Más alcohol, un beso sería mejor**

**Más alcohol, para escapar de este infierno,**  
**Más alcohol, un beso sería mejor**

**Tengo el alma rota en tiras y turbia la mente**  
**No podes darme consuelo, si no me das más**  
**Tengo el alma rota en tiras y turbia la mente**  
**No podes darme consuelo, si no me das más**

**Más alcohol...**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo XV**

Dicen que el mundo no se detiene por cada miembro que decide bajarse de su infinito viaje, pero para Peeta eso era una tremenda mentira. Sin importar en qué dirección mirase, todo parecía haberse congelado desde el mismo instante, en que él se había apartado. Las calles, las mujeres, los hombres, todo parecía exactamente igual y al mismo tiempo tan irrelevante. Jamás se había detenido a admirar Londres, normalmente daba todo aquel lugar por sentado. Conocía cada esquina, cada persona y los rostros que le eran ajenos, simplemente no le interesaban, por lo que si había habido un cambio, notoriamente no se encontraba allí. Tal vez él no lograba verlo, tal vez se negaba a aceptar que las cosas siempre parecían funcionar en su ausencia. O quizás debería observarlo desde el punto de vista de su hermano, y pensar que con su presencia ya de por si transmitía caducidad. Por lo que no importaba cuanto buscase, en tanto que se mantuviera muerto en su interior, todo lo que lo rodease se vería igual de inanimado.

Se bebió el contenido de su copa, dejando que el calor marcase un sendero hasta su estómago. Los pocos instantes en que sentía algo realmente, se los debía a esa bebida infernal. No era un alcohólico, pero en verdad debería bajar su consumo de brandy e intentar ser capaz de volver a mirar otro amanecer.

Desde hacía mucho tiempo que no se despertaba para ver salir el sol, cuando eso ocurría era porque directamente no dormía. ¿Cómo había permitido que su vida se perdiera de la noche a la mañana? ¿En qué momento se enemistó con Dios? Pues debía haber una razón para el constante castigo. Su abuelo siempre lo reprendía por ser tan confiado, pero el viejo al parecer no hablaba por hablar. Aunque Peeta tarde recordó tomar para si sus enseñanzas y aplicarlas. Debió ser duro cuando la situación lo requería, pero no lo fue y en contrapartida recibió una buena lección: No debes confiar en nadie. Puede que se demorara en comprenderlo, pero finalmente lo había logrado. Y si tendría que usar lo que restaba de su condenada vida, para restaurar su orgullo magullado, pues bien. No es como si tuviese nada mejor que hacer.

— ¿Nos vamos? Odio este lugar. — Peeta alzó los ojos en dirección de la voz suave que le hablaba, llevaban dos horas en el club _White´s _y él se había olvidado por completo de que venía acompañado.

— Creo que voy a beberme otro. — Alzó la copa vacía en busca de servicio y su interlocutor se limitó a perder la mirada, en la abarrotada concurrencia.

— Como gustes. — Susurro con su ya tan normal desinterés.

Peeta se encogió de hombros mientras le cargaban la copa y luego dirigió un brindis imaginario al centro de la mesa. Marvel hizo una mueca que podía considerarse una sonrisa, aunque para los ojos ligeramente entonados de Peeta pareció más una muestra de desdén. Su hermano no había tocado su bebida y prácticamente no le daba conversación, sin duda alguna Peeta lo tenía como el perfecto compañero de juergas. No lo juzgaba, no lo intentaba detener y al menos siempre lo había regresado en una pieza a la comodidad de la mansión.

— ¿Te espera tu mujer? — Un brillo particular centello en la mirada de Marvel cuando él hizo mención de la desconocida "esposa". Aunque tanto Finn como su madre, le habían jurado que la joven existía, Peeta no podía resistir la tentación de constatarlo con sus propios ojos.

— Ella está bien. — Y como de costumbre su hermano no le daba ninguna clase de pauta. Por lo que él dejaba volar aun más su imaginación y tras seis copas de brandy, esta se sentía con muchas libertades.

— Ya veo… ¿Cuándo la conoceré? — Si su pregunta había incomodado a Marvel, este no dejó que se vislumbrara en su semblante, aunque las pequeñas tirantes en su respuesta le dio a entender otra cosa.

— Cuando sea conveniente. — Peeta terminó por vaciar su bebida— ¿Listo?

— No aún. — Murmuró volviendo a pedir otra ronda que al segundo apareció sobre su mesa—. ¿Cuándo será conveniente? — No estaba en su naturaleza presionar para obtener respuestas, él normalmente se limitaba aceptar lo que las personas estaban dispuestas a dar.

En el caso de Marvel eso siempre era poco o nada, pero esa noche se sentía con ganas de saciar su curiosidad. En cierta forma su actitud le recordó a Katniss que siempre se mostraba impaciente y ávida de información. Nunca se conformaba y parecía contener en sus labios un mar de preguntas, dispuestas a atacarlo cuando menos se lo esperaba. Ese recuerdo le valió una sonrisa, aunque le faltaba pulirla. Tanto Marvel como él habían olvidado cómo era sonreír en verdad. No pudo evitar preguntarse si su hermano realmente había sido feliz en algún momento, Peeta al menos podía decir que antes de su matrimonio, él era condenadamente feliz. ¿Pero Marvel? Eso era un misterio que no estaba dispuesto a develar, menos teniendo en cuenta de que su séptimo brandy, yacía con sus compañeros en el interior de su estómago vacío.

— Ahora no. — Peeta arqueó una ceja, hasta ya se había olvidado que rayos le había preguntado. Pero fuese lo que fuese, al parecer había perdido validez.

— Creo que estoy listo. — Marvel asintió y lo asió por el antebrazo para ayudarlo a incorporarse, Peeta se sacudió demostrando que siete brandis, o en realidad ocho, si contamos que se había bebido uno de cortesía a su llegada; no eran ningún impedimento para su motricidad.

Aunque le costó varios intentos fallidos subir en el maldito carruaje, tras un empujoncito de su hermano logró acomodarse con algo de dignidad. Hacía mucho tiempo que no abusaba de la bebida, dado que en la finca tenía que mantener cierta imagen. Se daba la libertad de probar aquí y allá, pero siempre manteniendo el control. El brandy había sido su mejor amigo desde tiempo memorable, no podía simplemente dejarlo de lado. No cuando lo había acompañado por tantos caminos, cuando nunca le había vuelto la cara como el resto del mundo, él no podía desairar a un camarada.

— ¡Oh Dios! Tengo problemas con el alcohol… — murmuró al notar que le daba más cabida a una botella de brandy, que a su propia madre.

— No, tan solo eres un idiota que piensa mucho. — Peeta se volvió para mirar a su hermano y éste le sonrió brevemente, dándole a entender que bromeaba. ¿Marvel bromeaba? Eso si que debía alarmarlo— Deja de castigarte Peeta, ya sabes que no podías hacer nada para detener todo aquello.

— ¿Hablas de Johana? — Su voz fue un leve susurro, nunca se sentía en terreno seguro cuando la recordaba.

— Hiciste lo que estuvo a tu alcance ¿no es así? — Marvel mantenía sus ojos clavados en él, muestra irrefutable de que iba a soltar uno de sus filosóficos análisis. Nunca concentraba la atención en nadie, al menos que realmente quisiera ser oído.

— Pero aun así murió. — Reflexionó con voz ronca, una vez más presa de todos sus errores pasados.

— Te dije que no era para ti. — Él sacudió la cabeza en una negación y súbitamente recordó la visita de su hermano en la finca.

Sólo unos días antes de su boda, Marvel le había advertido que ignorara los pedidos de Robert, su padre y que no consumara esa unión. Pero como era costumbre de la familia, Peeta lo había ignorado pues nunca entendió muy bien que impulsaba a Marvel a decirle cosas que nadie más veía. Y en ese momento no hablaba solo de la extraña amiga de la infancia de su hermano, sino que él siempre parecía ir un paso adelante del resto. Algo que había asustado a sus padres y había alarmado a su abuelo, a tal punto de llegar a deshacerse de Marvel por miedo a levantar indeseadas habladurías.

— Si lo recuerdo… — No tenía sentido hurgar en la vieja herida, no es como si de esa forma encontrara nuevas soluciones.

— ¿Puedo hablar libremente? — Peeta se irguió tratando de recobrar la compostura.

— Por favor. — musitó tras aclararse la garganta y plantar en su rostro aquel gesto frio que imperaba en su ser cada vez con mayor frecuencia.

— Es sobre la Señorita Katniss. — Señaló Marvel tan distante como él, Peeta se esforzó por ocultar la tensión. Sin importar quien hablara de ella, siempre se sentía con el deseo de apartarla de cualquiera que pudiera dañarla. Y sabía muy bien que si no manejaba con cuidado a su hermano, él podía llegar a significar una amenaza.

— Te escucho. — Apuntó seriamente mientras el traqueteo de la carreta se perdía calle arriba, llevándose las palabras de un Marqués y un Conde que para variar, decidieron esa noche tratarse como hermanos.

…

Katniss cerró lentamente el libro que tenía descansando sobre su regazo, luego de la cena había decidido escoger algo para leer, pues no iba a tener mucho con que entretenerse. Pero como la noche anterior y la previa a esa, la lectura simplemente no parecía llenarla. En cierta forma porque las versiones de la época la cansaban un poco, la prosa aun le hacía doler la vista y los libros impresos tenían palabras tan intrincadas, que comenzaba a pensar que lo habían escrito alienígenas. Las versiones editadas siempre eran de más fácil lectura, pero eso también hacia que se perdiera un poco el valor de la obra. Aun así disponer de tantos originales no era de los más sugestivo, admiraba la biblioteca de los Mellark, pero también prefería mantener sus distancias. Sabía que mucho de esos ejemplares estarían en un museo algún día y ella no se creía con la potestad de manosearlos y posiblemente hacerles daño. Obviamente eso a ellos no le importaba, era curioso notar lo poco que uno valora las cosas que tiene enfrente. En su época ella daba muchas cosas por supuestos y nunca se había detenido a pensar que sería de esas cosas en el futuro. Hacía falta que alguien viajara en el tiempo, para darle la verdadera importancia. Si regresaba… ¡No! Por supuesto que iba a regresar, eso sí que no podía ser cuestionado. Cuando regresara se encargaría de ser más cuidadosa…

Un ruido la sobresaltó, sacándola abruptamente de su meditación absurda. Katniss se puso de pie y con deliberada lentitud se acercó a la puerta de la biblioteca.

No había planeado quedarse leyendo allí abajo, pero dado que ningún libro parecía saciarla, se había decidido a poner el lugar patas arriba hasta hallar algo decente. Sin darse cuenta había desperdiciado hora y media echándole mano a cada ejemplar. Ya todos dormían y la mansión estaba sumida en un apremiante silencio, al menos hasta ese instante. ¿Sería un intruso? No lo creía probable, los intrusos no usan la puerta principal. ¿Entonces quién? Pasó saliva con dificultad cuando una respuesta se hizo eco en su mente. Seguramente era él, llevaba las últimas noches desaparecido y los días los pasaba encerrado en su habitación. Katniss sentía rabia y pena en dosis similares, no podía creer que Peeta la ignorara de la forma en que lo hacía. ¡Bien! Quería distancias, pero prácticamente llevaba un metro en la mano para que ella las respetara. No es como si estuviese tan desesperada, no planeaba saltarle al cuello. No había razones para que la esquivara, a tal punto que ni siquiera osaba a acompañarlos en las cenas. En los pasados dos días ella había hecho buenas migas con la mayoría de las personas allí, Richard, Annie y Effie la hacían sentir muy aceptada. Quizás para tratar de enmascarar el marcado desinterés del Marqués, todos notaban que Peeta la desairaba cada vez que podía. Si estaba en una habitación hablando con alguien, él siempre encontraba algo que hacer cuando ella intentaba unírseles. Era ridículo y sumamente insultante, por lo que decidió mantenerse a resguardo en la biblioteca, subiría una vez que se asegurara que él se encontraba profundamente dormido.

Otro sonido más fuerte que el anterior se volvió a oír y a este le siguió una maldición. Sin duda alguna era él, ella lo oía arrastrar los pies por las escaleras, hasta que al parecer terminó por dejar de intentarlo y Katniss dejó de escucharlo. Se sentía ansiosa por salir de allí por lo que entornó la puerta para echar una pequeña mirada, no estaba muy segura de donde podría estar. Con la pequeña velita danzando en su soporte metálico dio un paso fuera y entonces…

— ¿Katniss? — El aire se negó a salir de sus pulmones y con todo el cuerpo en tensión se volvió hacia sus espaldas. Allí estaba él, una vez más moviéndose como fantasma, había aparecido de la nada para detenerle el corazón. No era justo que se viera así de guapo, mientras ella lucía como una anciana con su muy recatado camisón y el cabello sujeto en una práctica trenza.

— ¿Cómo demonios te apareces así? — susurró procurando mesurar su tono, aunque estaba que bullía de la rabia acumulada en esos días.

Peeta se encogió de hombros e ingresó en la biblioteca de manera sigilosa. Había algo diferente en su forma de moverse, parecía más perezosa y no tan calculada como de costumbre. Ella no supo si seguirlo dentro o no, pero tras debatirse un segundo terminó por ingresar detrás de él. Peeta como de costumbre se dirigió a la vitrina de licores (algo que parecía haber en cada rincón de la casa) y mientras se servía, Katniss descubrió otra peculiaridad: Estaba bastante despeinado, con la casaca olvidada en alguna parte y el chaleco desabotonado. Él se presionó los parpados con los dedos antes de empujar la bebida por su tráquea.

— ¿Peeta? — Instó al verlo murmurarle algo a la copa—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Con unos pasos vacilantes caminó hasta ponerse a su lado, estiró una mano para tocarle el hombro pero él se volvió antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo.

— Estoy bien. — Pero su voz parecía contar otra historia, él bajo la mirada hasta esa mano que ella había dejado suspendida en el aire y con el peso de sus ojos, pareció obligarla a bajarla.

— De acuerdo. — Aceptó notando su expresión algo perdida, Katniss no acostumbraba a tomar, pero sabía detectar cuando alguien se había pasado con las copas. Él se sirvió nuevamente pero antes de que pudiera vaciarla, ella se la arrebató. Peeta le dirigió una mirada asesina pero Katniss no se dejó intimidar—. Ya ha sido suficiente.

— Yo decido eso. — masculló y con un movimiento demasiado lento intentó quitarle la copa. Katniss se alejó y él la persiguió con la vista fija en la maldita copa.

— ¡Basta Peeta! — espetó deteniéndolo con una mano en el pecho, él le empujo la mano y se abalanzó sobre ella. Katniss se llevo la copa a la espalda tratando de apartarla de sus ojos y él enredo sus brazos alrededor suyo para alcanzarla.

— Dámela. — Su voz había sido una tajante advertencia, Katniss sacudió la cabeza y él la apretó aun más fuerte—. ¡Que me la des! — Ella posó una mano en su mejilla notando como respiraba con dificultad, aun así no dejó la copa al descubierto—. Por favor.

— No. —respondió resuelta, él dejo caer la cabeza sobre su hombro y Katniss no encontró el valor para apartarse. Se estaba rindiendo de una manera tan sumisa, sabiendo que él podría someterla con un movimiento de su brazo, había optado por dejarla ganar esa batalla. Katniss le acarició el cabello y Peeta soltó un suspiro por lo bajo.

— Estoy cansado de esto… — No supo decir a que se refería, pero sabía muy bien que la tenía cansada a ella, y era que él buscara todo el tiempo distanciarla.

— Deja de hacerlo entonces. — Y con eso no sólo se refería a la bebida.

— No puedo, te deseo mucho. — Katniss dio un respingo, notando que ambos estaban hablando de lo mismo. Peeta se apartó entonces y la miró de aquella forma tan particular, haciendo que sus ojos azules transmitieran más calor que todas las chimeneas de la casa—. No quiero que tú también me odies…

— Yo no te odio. — Él tomo una de sus manos y la llevó hasta sus labios.

— No aún. — murmuró y tras plantarle un beso en el dorso, salió dando traspiés de la biblioteca. Katniss lo observó alejarse con el ceño fruncido: _maldito ebrio mañana no recordaría nada. _

…

— Con esto robaré el aliento. — Aseguró Annie mientras abrazada a un vestido y daba vueltas por la habitación. Katniss ahogó una risilla en complicidad con Lavy.

— Creí que solo podíamos usar blanco. — En los últimos días además de no encontrar lectura, también se había dedicado a aprender algo sobre la noche de presentaciones. Y entre una de las tantas pautas que le dio a conocer Effie, estaba el hecho de que las debutantes tan solo podían llevar vestidos blancos.

— No a todas nos queda el blanco. — Contrarrestó la joven dejándose caer sobre una silla, con actuada rendición—. Si no puedo llevar este, y causar sensación pues no llevare nada.

— ¿Alguna vez alguien utilizó otro color? — Annie se incorporó tan rápido que logró exaltarla, tenía una manera bastante achispada de ser. Pasaba de un estado de completo desosiego, al mayor de los júbilos. Era una chica divertida, a la que le gustaba monopolizar las conversaciones y que a consideración de Katniss, tenía pensamientos bastante adelantados para su época.

— Hace unas temporadas. — Comentó animada, como si estuviese por compartir un secreto de estado— La actual lady Wimper, llevó un vestido negro. Yo no la vi por supuesto pero es fuente de cotilleos hasta el momento. Cualquier lord que quiera intimidar a su hija, utiliza a lady Wimper como ejemplo.

— ¿Por qué?

— Cuando se vistió de esa forma, ella alegó que era una manera de rendirle tributo a su libertad que moría. — Katniss soltó una carcajada, le habría gustado conocer a esa mujer y estrecharle la mano. En verdad que había pensamientos variados, no todos se dejaban amedrentar por lo que las tendencias marcaban y lady Wimper era una clara imagen—. El padre termino casándola con un banquero por su rebeldía, así que ya ves porque la utilizan para intimidar. — Aunque no estaba del todo segura, Katniss supuso que casarse con un banquero no era algo bueno, por lo que se apresuró a tacharlos de su lista de opciones.

— Pobre mujer. — murmuró quedamente.

— Oh ella se lo buscó. — Annie volvió a abrazar su vestido azul y terminó por tirarlo a un lado de la cama, Lavy se apresuró a tomarlo y retirarlo sin que la joven reparara en su presencia. No que Annie fuese una snob, pero conocía su posición y aunque hablaba directamente con su doncella, en los momentos en los que la ignoraba lo hacía en toda ley—. Bien — Suspiró observándola fijamente, eso solo podía significar que estaba tramando algo— Dado que no podré llevar mi vestido, tendré que comprar guantes.

— ¿Llevarás sólo guantes? — Annie sonrió de medio lado y con un gesto de su dedo la instó a seguirla. Katniss se puso de pie de un salto y salieron por el pasillo con Lavy a unos pocos centímetros.

— No tengo guantes que combinen con blanco. —Ella miró las manos de la muchacha que en ese momento, lucían unos hermosos guantes de encaje blancos; pero se limitó a no decir nada al respecto—. Busquemos un lacayo y vayamos al Mall.

— ¿Con que razón las Señoritas irán al Mall? — Ambas se volvieron al oír la cantarina voz de Finnick, era fácil reconocer su acento francés en cualquier parte.

— ¡Oh Finn! Qué bueno que estés aquí, le decía a Katniss que necesitamos guantes nuevos para nuestra presentación. — Él la observo un segundo para corroborar aquella aseveración y Katniss asintió dándole la razón a su compañera. Aunque no necesitaba guantes la idea de salir de paseo le estaba comenzando a picar el alma, Finnick sonrió a ambas con ese gesto que tan solo él podía lograr y les ofreció un brazo a cada una.

— Será un placer oficiarles de guía. — Annie rió musicalmente y Katniss acostumbrada a Finnick se colgó de su brazo con normalidad.

Salieron en una calesa con destino al Mall, que por lo que ella había logrado entender se trataba de una calle con muchos comercios. Finnick en ese momento hacia de cochero, mientras Annie, Lavy y ella se divertían riendo en la parte trasera.

Aunque a Katniss le causaba mucha gracia oír las ocurrencias de las muchachas, su mente no dejaba de viajar en dirección de Peeta. Al parecer todas sus conversaciones u observaciones la terminaban guiando a él. Por alguna razón nunca lograba comprender en su totalidad, lo que le decía. Ella dudaba mucho que algún día podría llegar a odiarlo, es más si seguía por esa vía ella muy posiblemente comenzaría a am… ¡No! Eso tampoco era posible, no debía permitirse albergar sentimientos hacia él. Peeta la confundía, en cierta forma quería estar a su lado y abrazarlo olvidándose del resto del mundo, pero había momentos en los que recordaba que ella no pertenecía allí. Por ende no pertenecía a Peeta o nadie más de esa época. Aun así no se podía desentender por completo de todo lo que él despertaba en su interior, lo quería, eso no iba a negarlo. Quería verlo feliz y en paz, pero ¿Cómo ayudarlo sin involucrarse en el proceso? Salvar el corazón de Peeta, significaba poner al suyo en la guillotina. Podía intentar reconciliarlo con Finnick, pero ¿Sería eso suficiente? Peeta necesitaba a su amigo devuelta, pero también necesitaba alguien que lo quisiera. Necesitaba el amor que Johana le había negado. Entonces tendría que ayudarlo a buscar amor y en ese lugar Katniss plantaba su bandera, podía hacer ciertas cosas pero la simple idea de que Peeta abrazara o besara a otra, le revolvía el estómago. Y hasta ese momento no notó lo posesiva que se había vuelto en lo que respectaba al Marqués, eso no podía ser nada positivo.

Se obligó a dejar de pensar en él, pues entonces se encontraría con deseos de no abandonar jamás esa época. Annie había pedido hacer una pequeña parada, con el pretexto de enseñarle a ella los secretos de Hyde Park. Pero lo que menos hizo fue hablarle, pues luego de observar con detenimiento a la hermana de Peeta, notó algo que verdaderamente la alarmó. Si tenía que reconciliar a Finnick con el Marqués, primeramente debería poner distancia entre Annie y él. Katniss venía tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos, que no se había fijado en los intentos de coqueteo de la chica. Entre algunos ¡Oh Finn! y ¡Finn esto! ¡Finn lo otro! Annie se había apropiado de la atención del Sir. Aunque si él lo notó, como buen caballero no hizo comentarios al respecto.

Para Katniss estaba más que obvio, Annie mostraba un interés descarado y para nada enmascarado. Era la primera vez que la veía actuar así, aunque también debía admitir, que era la primera vez que la veía junto a Finnick. En Hyde Park tironeaba a Finnick por todos los lugares que quería ver, haciendo comentario o riendo de cada réplica del hombre. Katniss no era una experta en el asunto, pero ella suponía que estaba siendo demasiado directa. Si quería conquistarlo no debería estar besándole los pies de esa forma, a los hombres no le agradan las lambisconas. Y aunque no conocía muy bien a Finnick, le daba la impresión que él no era fanático de esa clase de tratos.

Siempre que hablaba con ella se mantenían en una relación de pares, pero Annie se comportaba como las damas de la época, complacientes y alegre. ¿Sería eso lo que buscaba Finnick? ¿Una mujer monótona que podría conseguir en cualquier lado? Katniss lo dudaba seriamente, pero tampoco era quién como para criticar los métodos de la chica.

— ¡Ah sido una visita magnifica! ¿No crees?— Era la primer pregunta que le dirigía desde que habían llegado al Mall, por lo que se limitó a asentir.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?— Instó al momento que vio que Finnick se apartaba a una esquina de la tienda, para dejarlas comprar con libertad.

— Lo que quieras. — Replicó Annie tomando unos guantes para compararlos.

— ¿A ti…? — Bueno, su madre siempre le decía que para que no haya confusiones, lo mejor es ser directos—. ¿A ti te gusta Finnick? — Los guantes cayeron en una suave danza hasta el suelo, Annie abrió los ojos tan grandes que Katniss pudo notar una pequeña venita roja.

— ¡Oh Dios! — Las mejillas de la muchacha se tiñeron en un parpadeo— He sido tan estúpida… — Su voz pareció perder brillo y Katniss frunció el ceño preocupada.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— No sé en que estaba pensando, está claro que no puedo competir contigo.-

Ella dio un respingo, definitivamente se estaba confundiendo.

— Aguarda un segundo ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — Annie observó la punta de sus zapatos avergonzada.

— Pensé que Finn me pondría atención ahora que está de regreso, pero sólo sigue ignorándome. Tú le gustas. — La última aseveración casi le salta los ojos de las órbitas.

— ¡No, claro que no!

— Tú eres, bonita, graciosa y yo… — Se jaló un hilito imaginario del vestido— Yo no sé cómo comportarme con los hombres… — Katniss sabía incluso menos, pero le dio mucha pena verla tan abatida. Sabiendo que entre Finnick y ella sólo existía una bonita amistad.

No podía dejar que Annie creyese lo contario y si podía ayudarla pues le prestaría una mano. ¿Qué había en los Mellark que la instaban a actuar como Gandhi? No se detuvo a pensarlo y jaló a Annie a un sitio apartado del escrutinio de Finnick.

— No se trata de ser bonita o no, tú tienes todo lo necesario para conquistarlo.

— ¿A ti no te interesa? — Ella lució bastante desconcertada, cuando Katniss agitó la cabeza en una negación.

— Yo tengo otras expectativas. — Annie arqueó una ceja con suspicacia, pero se mantuvo en un silencio analizador— Ahora si quieres puedo darte algunos consejos, no soy una experta…

— ¡Oh si Katniss! ¡Por favor! — La interrumpió ella tomándole las manos en gesto de súplica, en verdad se veía un tanto infantil en ese momento, por suerte Finnick no podía verla.

— Bien… primero que nada, no seas tan efusiva. — Asintió concienzudamente y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos adquirió una postura más formal— También cuando hables con él, no lo idolatres tanto. A veces un silencio o una mirada, suelen decir más de una persona que sus propias palabras. Distánciate, él no tiene que ser el centro de tu mundo.

— Comprendo. — Los ojos de la joven mostraron determinación, Katniss no supo si había hecho lo correcto. Tal vez lo mejor era no intervenir, pero aun no sabía cómo cerrar la boca a tiempo.

Rebuscó entre los diseños de abanicos hasta que se cansó de observar, por lo que terminó por buscar con la mirada a Annie. Finnick estaba aun en la puerta reunido con otros caballeros y Katniss halló a la muchacha una vez más con los guantes. Pero en esa ocasión estaba acompañada, notó como la chica reía y coqueteaba con otro hombre. Y éste se mostraba más que complacido por sus atenciones, Katniss se mordió el labio y no lo soltó hasta que sintió el sabor de la sangre. Era su forma de castigo, no tendría que haber dicho nada, ahora Annie coqueteaba con extraños cuando eso, al no haber sido presentada aun, estaba completamente prohibido. Y sólo despertaría rumores innecesarios. Dirigió su vista hacia Finnick, quien en ese momento se encontraba mirando a Annie fijamente. Había una nota de molestia en el francés, que dejaba entrever en su ceño fruncido y su postura tensa. Katniss camino hasta donde estaba su compañera y la tomó del brazo posesivamente, dándole a entender a su pretendiente que no estaba sola.

— Estos son especiales para unas manos tan delicadas. — Decía el hombre que superaba a Annie en edad por varios años, a ojo de Katniss podía estar en sus treinta y cinco o más. Este levantó la mano de la chica y la inspeccionó con detenimiento, Annie le respondió con una risilla coqueta.

— ¿Vamos? — Pidió al momento que vio como Finnick atravesaba el local a grandes zancadas.

— En un segundo. — respondió la otra dejándose endulzar el oído por el extraño.

El hombre le murmuró algo muy cerca de la oreja y sus ojos viajaron inequívocamente al apretado canesú de la joven. En ese instante Finnick llegó a su lado y de un jalón aparto a Annie como si de una muñeca se tratase.

— Nos vamos. — Masculló entre dientes sin dirigirle la mirada al otro hombre.

— Aun no. — Respondió una tajante Annie, Katniss abrió los ojos como platos.

En toda la tarde había accedido a cada pedido del Sir, pero en ese momento había decidido implantarse. Justo cuando Finnick parecía estar en su primera etapa de ebullición.

— He dicho que nos vamos. — Insistió apretando con mayor fuerza su amarre, Annie apartó los ojos de su pretendiente para dirigirle una cáustica mirada a Finnick.

— Cuando necesite saber lo que piensas… — Comenzó para luego hacer una pequeña pausa—. Bueno, ese día simplemente no llegara — Y entonces volvió a girarse sobre sus talones dándole la espalda al hombre que minutos antes idolatraba. Finnick apretó las manos en puños pero no se movió de su lugar

—. Retírate Finn, llamare cuando este lista. — Annie agitó una mano en el aire desdeñosamente y él se limitó a fulminarla con la mirada, luego desapareció por la puerta principal sin emitir un sonido. Katniss se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos ¿Qué había hecho?

— ¡Annie! — Llamó y no le importó dejar a aquel hombre en ascuas, se llevó a la muchacha a las rastras y para su buena fortuna, ésta no protesto—. ¿¡Qué demonios fue eso!?

— Hice lo que me dijiste.

— ¡No, yo no te dije que hagas eso! — La gente comenzó a voltearse, en dirección de las dos locas que se gritaban como un par de niñas histéricas— No tenías que pisotearlo…

— Dijiste que no lo hiciera el centro de mi mundo. — replicó la otra obviamente sin haber captado el mensaje.

— Tienes que disculparte.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque jamás te pondrá atención, si lo tratas como un sirviente — Annie pareció pensárselo un momento y repentinamente sus ojos se llenaron de pesar.

— ¡Oh siempre lo echo a perder! — Ella salió corriendo de la tienda, antes de que Katniss pudiese atinar una línea.

…

Finnick acarició al caballo con desinterés y el animal piafó al sentir su frio trato. ¡Genial! Pensó con amargura, las únicas criaturas que realmente lo comprendían, ahora también se mostraban recelosos con él. No era suficiente con que Peeta quisiera enviarlo a la _Bastille_, sino que en sus últimos días de vida, debía soportar los caprichos de una niña mimada.

Curiosamente nunca había tenido dificultades para tratar a Annie, la chica siempre había sido una excelente compañía, razón por la cual se había ofrecido a acompañarlas. Pero al parecer las personas cambiaban cada vez más rápido ¿Y porque lo sorprendía? Peeta era el favorito de Annie y luego de lo que él le había hecho, estaba más que justificado que ella también lo tratase con desdén. Iba a tener que acostumbrarse a ese nuevo orden, la sociedad lo veía como al peor de todos. Y no era por lo que había hecho con Peeta, sino por todas las cosas que había hecho por Snow. Jamás iba a poder limpiar su nombre, por lo que en cierta forma era mejor volver a Francia y aceptar su condena. Al menos una vez allí, perdería todo lo que lo definía y ya no tendría más razones para seguir malgastando su apellido.

— ¡Finn! — Alzó la cabeza que en ese momento reposaba sobre el caballo, su único y último amigo en el mundo. Observó como Annie se acercaba a él a paso apresurado, Finnick agitó la cabeza… esa niña jamás aprendía.

— ¿Por qué no me llamó? — Instó tratando de modular su tono, pues no podía exigirle nada. Después de todo ella era su señora.

— Necesito hablar contigo. — Respondió ignorando su preocupación, una Señorita no debería estar pavoneándose completamente sola por las calles.

— Es mejor que vayamos a buscar a _madeimoselle _Katniss. — Annie lo detuvo por el brazo haciéndolo regresar los pocos pasos dados.

— Ella está bien, está dentro aún. — Finnick asintió sin comprender por qué razón había salido— Yo… lamento mucho lo que te dije antes. — Él se obligó a mirarla y al encontrarse con sus ojos verdes, volvió a notar aquella inocencia que la caracterizaba—. Te juro que no volveré a hablarte así, nunca.

— No tiene que disculparse por nada mi lady. — Ella lo detuvo una vez más, colocando sus dos pequeñas manos sobre su pecho.

— ¡Si tengo! — Insistió mostrando el mismo gesto decidido de su hermano, Finnick sonrió muy a su pesar y ella le devolvió una sonrisa tímida— ¿Me perdonas?

— ¿Tanto te interesa obtener mi perdón? — Preguntó tratando de leer lo que subyacía tras aquella máscara de niña rebelde que ella misma se había forjado.

Annie tenía un espíritu impetuoso y difícil de manejar, pero cuando uno descubría sus puntos débiles, se notaba que sólo necesitaba de la adecuada atención.

— Me interesa mucho. — Él le acaricio la sien con la yema del dedo, maravillándose con la suavidad de su piel.

Las mejillas de la muchacha se tiñeron de un tentador rojo y Finnick dejó ir una tenue risa. En algún momento ella había dejado de ser la pequeña hermana de Peeta, para convertirse en una hermosa mujer.

— Estas perdonada entonces _petit_. — Annie le obsequió una deslumbrante sonrisa y él sintió un nudo en el estómago, así que antes de hacer una estupidez se apartó de ella tanto como lo creyó conveniente. No necesitaba acrecentar el odio del Marqués, si Finnick se atrevía a tocar a Annie, llegaría a la _Bastille _con algunas partes menos de su anatomía.

— Vamos por Katniss. — Murmuró con voz tensa y aunque la chica perdió su brillo anterior, él tuvo que conformarse con eso. No podía permitirse un acercamiento como ese, nunca más.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Hola. Ahora sí. Capítulo largo…¿Que me dicen de Annie y Finn?  
**

**Gracias a todos por los alertas, reviews, favoritos **

**Besos y nos leemos.**

**Adelanto:**

— No puedo. — Susurró avergonzada, él le hizo una seña a Annie para que detuviera la melodía y la tomó por la cintura para acercarla.

— ¿Confías en mí? — Le preguntó pegando sus labios a su oído, Katniss asintió casi imperceptiblemente— Entonces cierra los ojos y deja que yo me encargue. — Ella se apartó para regalarle una escéptica mirada.

— ¿Qué cierre los ojos? — Sacudió la cabeza para enfatizar su negación— Ni hablar.

— Para que puedas lograr el perfecto desplazamiento, tienes que olvidarte de las cosas que estás rodeada. Piensa que estamos solo tú y yo, sólo eso importa. —

…

Nos leemos!


	18. Chapter 16CCLQD

**Todos los personajes y el universo de los juegos del hambre son de Suzanne Collins y la historia original se llama Pide un deseo y es de Tamara Araoz, quien amablemente me ha permitido adaptarla, cosa que hago sin ningún fin de lucro, sin ningún otro objetivo que no sea entretenernos.**

**Espero que les guste el capítulo tanto como a mí. Si es así, dejenme un review! **

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo XVI**

— Levanta la cabeza, tus pies no irán a ninguna parte. —Katniss dejó ir un bufido entre dientes y alzó la cabeza, cuando la fusta de la Marquesa se posó debajo de su barbilla— Eso es, mantén firme la espalda… ¡No! Muévete cuando se te indique, tú no guías. — Ella estuvo a punto de soltar una maldición pero se contuvo y a fuerza de voluntad, intentó acompasar sus pasos a los de Marvel. Él seguía tan serio como al principio de la lección.

Katniss había cometido el descuido de decirle a Annie que no sabía bailar.

Cuando dicha información llego a oídos de Effie, ésta insistió en que Katniss tomara algunas clases. Al principio se mostró animada, pues iba a aprender algo nuevo. Pero luego de una hora de estar siendo arrastrada por el salón principal, en brazos de Marvel, toda emoción se esfumó. Aunque el Conde ni siquiera la miraba, ella sentía la tensión latente en sus venas. Era como si esperara que de momento a otro, él la expusiera delante de todos ¿Cómo? No lo sabía, pero ese punto ciego lograba acrecentar su angustia. Para colmo de males, no lograba atinar un maldito paso decente. Habían iniciado con una cuadrilla, que al menos no requería de un constante contacto con el compañero. El minué fue menos doloroso, pero cuando llegó el momento de aprender el Vals, Katniss se congeló.

Marvel era un bailarín innato, se movía con gracia y la sostenía de la manera más impersonal del mundo. Cuando Effie le había pedido ayuda, Katniss llego a pensar que se negaría pero contra todo pronóstico, él termino accediendo. Quizás para mortificarla con la constante amenaza de que siempre estaría allí. Ella intentaba mirar a cualquier parte exceptuando al hombre que la "guiaba", Annie le dirigía una que otra sonrisa, pero se mantenía bastante concentrada en la melodía que tocaba en el pianoforte. Y Lavy se limitaba a marcarle el compás con el dedo, indicándole cuando era momento de girar, cuando de detenerse o cuando acercarse. Aun así y con toda esa ayuda, Katniss llevaba cuenta de los pisotones que se había llevado Marvel y se contentaba sabiendo que él, aun no le reclamaba.

— Lo siento. — murmuro al notar que su pie se deslizaba por encima de la bota del conde.

— No te disculpes Katniss, una dama no da cuenta de sus errores al momento de bailar. — Katniss asintió en dirección de la Marquesa, aunque no había entendido que demonios le había querido decir— La pista y tú deben ser una — Marvel soltó un sonido suave por entre sus labios, Katniss notó que acababa de reírse, el muy condenado se estaba burlando de ella.

Puso todo de sí para llevar a cabo esa maldita tortura ¿Cómo era posible? En su época era una de las mejores bailarinas, aunque a decir verdad jamás había probado suerte con el Vals.

— No te encorves de ese modo, parece que cargas los pecados del mundo en tu espalda. — En esa ocasión la risa de Marvel fue más evidente, incluso la melodía de Annie se vio ligeramente interrumpida, cuando la chica se llevó una mano a la boca reprimiendo una carcajada. Katniss se tiñó de un rojo profundo, era imposible concentrarse con todas esas miradas encima de su persona.

— Tal vez tenga mayor suerte con sir Finn. — Todos dirigieron su vista hacia Marvel y Katniss no pudo reprimir la emoción al oír esa idea, en realidad le apetecía intentarlo con Finnick, o con el jardinero. Quien sea antes que con él.

El conde la liberó entonces y antes de que ella pudiese notarlo, se encontraba atrapada en las expertas manos de su amigo. Katniss le sonrió ampliamente, aparentemente acababa de entrar y seguramente había visto su deplorable actuación.

— No sé hacer esto. — Confesó en cuanto estuvieron en posición y la melodía llenó la sala.

— Iremos despacio. — Él ejerció una ligera presión en su espalda media y la instó a deslizarse, Katniss intentó ir con la corriente pero aun no lograba moverse con la gracia que Annie le había mostrado antes.

Era imposible, jamás manejaría el arte del Vals, algunas tenían facultades y otras simplemente guardaban dos pies izquierdos.

— Oh perdón… — susurró para su acompañante de modo que Lady Adler no la oyera, Finnick sacudió la cabeza restándole importancia pero Katniss solo lograba frustrarse más.

Lo soltó un instante para quitarse el cabello del rostro, estaba completamente desalineada y él lucia tan limpio, parecía relucir como un penique nuevo. Finnick estaba en su salsa y Katniss era como el patito feo, el Vals al parecer sólo lo dominaban los cisnes.

— Katniss no muevas las caderas, no es época de apareamiento. — Nadie pudo soportar la risa frente a ese comentario, aunque Finnick y Marvel intentaron mantenerse regios, unas pequeñas espasmos les recorrían el cuerpo.

— Madre por favor… — Se quejó el Conde aunque sin muchos ánimos de callarla, la Marquesa se encogió de hombros con elegancia. ¿Cómo era posible? Incluso hasta un gesto tan mundano, ella lo hacía lucir como el acto más solemne.

Finnick la detuvo unos segundos y la miró fijamente a los ojos pero ella no tenía ganas de enfrentar su mirada, ya tenía suficiente de humillación por ese día.

— Déjame llevarte Katniss, si opones resistencia jamás funcionará.

— Lo intento… — Era patético pensar que realmente lo estaba intentando y no obtenía resultados. Siempre giraba en sentido de las agujas del reloj, incluso sabiendo que el movimiento se realizaba hacia la derecha.

— El Vals no se trata de seguir una serie de pasos, se trata de sentir la unión entre los bailarines. — Finnick le ofreció su mano izquierda y Katniss posó la suya encima— Ahora cuando me mueva, acompáñame a recorrer la pista. No tengas miedo, sin importar lo que tú hagas el hombre siempre se acoplará a tu ritmo — Ella asintió y él simplemente la hizo caminar con la mano en alto, para hacer un reconocimiento del terreno. Luego de hacerla girar posó una mano bajo su omoplato y manteniendo cierta distancia, adquirió la posición de baile— Mira siempre a los ojos de tu pareja. —Señaló en cuanto la vio bajar la vista a sus pies— Te prometo que el piso se quedará allí hasta que finalicemos.

— Bien, hagámoslo. — Finnick hizo el primer desplazamiento y Katniss logró seguirlo sin dificultades, aunque sus movimientos eran un tanto patosos estaba comenzando a entender los momentos de giro y apertura.

— ¿Sabes? este baile se inició en Austria, — Él intentaba darle conversación, pero ella se veía demasiado ensimismada en su desempeño— se extendió rápidamente por Italia, pero los franceses somos los que realmente le dimos un uso práctico.

— ¿Uso práctico? — preguntó sin poder contenerse, aunque eso logró que perdiera el paso ligeramente. Finnick la sostuvo y soltó una carcajada por lo bajo.

— Aun no estás lista para el Vals francés Katniss.

— No estoy lista para ninguna clase de Vals. — Él la hizo girar en ese momento y Katniss se soltó de su mano estúpidamente. Por inercia sus pies parecieron continuar el giro y repentinamente, fue detenida por unos fuertes brazos. Ella soltó un suspiro por lo bajo, por un segundo había llegado a pensar que acabaría su viaje en el piso, pero para su buena fortuna la había atrapado…

— Creo que es mi turno — murmuro él con algo de humor decorando su timbre, ella alzó la cabeza para encontrarse con los cálidos ojos azules de Peeta—. Espérame en el centro de la pista — Lo vio apartarse para entregarle su casaca a Marvel y aunque no quería pisar a Peeta también, no encontró fuerzas para declinar su pedido.

Se detuvo en el centro, con las miradas de todos puestas en ella, la música inició en el instante que él comenzó a dirigirse hacia ella. Katniss pasó saliva con dificultad, se veía tan imponente, tan masculino, avanzando con paso seguro y deteniéndola anclada al lugar, tan sólo con sus ojos. Peeta le ofreció su mano izquierda y ella vaciló notoriamente.

— No puedo. — Susurró avergonzada, él le hizo una seña a Annie para que detuviera la melodía y la tomó por la cintura para acercarla.

— ¿Confías en mí? — Le preguntó pegando sus labios a su oído, Katniss asintió casi imperceptiblemente— Entonces cierra los ojos y deja que yo me encargue. — Ella se apartó para regalarle una escéptica mirada.

— ¿Qué cierre los ojos? — Sacudió la cabeza para enfatizar su negación— Ni hablar.

— Para que puedas lograr el perfecto desplazamiento, tienes que olvidarte de las cosas que estás rodeada. Piensa que estamos solo tú y yo, sólo eso importa. — Peeta la atrajo tomando la posición inicial— Cierra los ojos, no dejaré que nada malo te pase. — Katniss sintió la resolución con la que hablaba, estaba tratando de trasmitirle seguridad y para ser honesta, funcionaba.

Cerró los ojos lentamente y la melodía volvió a llenar el salón. Peeta no tuvo que decirle que se moviera, no tuvo que darle ninguna clase de señal, aunque él marcaba la pauta parecía que ambos se movían al mismo tiempo. En el primer giro en que sus cuerpos se despegaron, Katniss pensó que tropezaría, pero el encuentro con su mano la detuvo con firmeza. Su tacto no era impersonal como el de Marvel, no era amistoso como el de Finnick, Peeta parecía traspasar su vestido con el calor de su mano. Ninguno de los dos llevaba guantes y eso la hacía consciente de las fuertes manos masculinas. Al principio no había comprendido de qué iba aquel baile, pero él tenía razón, no se trataba de lucirse para el resto sino de disfrutar uno mismo. Los movimientos parecían pasar a un segundo plano, cuando lo único que ella anhelaba tras cada giro, era encontrarse entre sus brazos una vez más. Comprendió a lo que todos se referían, cuando comparaban el Vals con flotar entre nubes. Pues sus pies parecían deslizarse sin tocar el suelo, había aprendido a pasar el peso de la punta al talón y viceversa, logrando el perfecto balance. Cuando dejaron de moverse y la música cesó, Katniss no quería abrir los ojos, no quería romper aquel momento mágico.

— Magnífica. — Musito él antes de besarle la mano y liberarla.

Ella lo miró fijamente pero Peeta se apartó en el instante que Effie y Lavy llegaban para felicitarla. No hizo caso de ellas, siguió a Peeta con la mirada hasta que éste desapareció de la sala por completo.

…

Se alisó el vestido con las manos, luego de que Lavy terminara de atar la faja. Tras echarse un largo vistazo en el espejo, tuvo que admitir que ese vestido obraba milagros. La doncella le colocó una gargantilla dorada que terminó de completar su atuendo. Annie podía decir que el blanco no era el mejor color del mundo y puede que tuviese razón. Pero su vestido, tenía los detalles justos en dorado, que parecían hacerla brillar con cada paso que daba.

— Luce usted hermosa. — Comentó Lavy admirando su trabajo terminado, pues todo el crédito se lo llevaba ella. Había logrado que su peinado no fuese demasiado ostentoso, la había maquillado con sombras a juego y la había vestido como una princesa.

— En realidad te luciste esta vez Lavy. — La joven bajó la vista al piso, avergonzada por el cumplido. Sin importar cuánto tiempo pasara a su lado parecía que aun no se acostumbraba a ella. Katniss iba a darle el título oficial de hada madrina, la chica sin duda hacia milagros con sus bordados, sus arreglos de última hora y sus fascinantes peinados.

— Se robará la atención de todos los hombres. — Katniss arqueó una ceja con suspicacia, esa idea no se le hacía para nada graciosa.

Quería estar bonita, pero no precisamente para todos esos desconocidos. Esperaba escuchar de una sola boca un cumplido y estaba casi segura de que no llegaría. ¿Era muy estúpido querer que Peeta la notase? Ella se había decidido a no intentar conquistarlo, pero cada segundo que pasaba a su lado su resolución flaqueaba. Y entonces se encontraba queriendo vestirse y actuar como una dama de esa época, solo para que él se fijara en ella. No debía, sabía que era incorrecto, pues tarde o temprano iba a tener que regresar a su hogar. ¿Pero cómo evitarlo? Maldición, él monopolizaba sus pensamientos a cada instante. No podía mentirse a sí misma, diciendo que quería ayudarlo a ser feliz. Pues claro que quería eso, pero ella también quería ser parte de esa felicidad. ¿Era un pensamiento demasiado egoísta? ¿Estaba bien desear a alguien que había nacido 250 años antes que ella?

— ¿Katniss estás lista? — La puerta se abrió entonces dejando ver la rubia cabeza de la Marquesa. Ella soltó un amplio suspiro antes de enfrentarla, Effie la escrutó seriamente y Katniss sintió que estaba a punto de saber, si pasaba a la segunda etapa o se quedaría entre las indeseadas—. No me equivoqué contigo. — Espetó sonriendo ligeramente para luego darse la vuelta. Katniss observó a Lavy confundida y ésta le obsequio unos pulgares arriba.

— Ya es hora. — La doncella le puso la capa en los hombros y la anudó suavemente alrededor de su cuello—. Recuerde… no baile más de dos piezas con cada hombre, no querrá que nadie tenga trato especial. — Asintió a tiempo que se colocaba los guantes—. Y sólo un Vals, una Señorita digna jamás se arriesgaría con un baile tan escandaloso. — Katniss frunció el ceño ¿Para qué rayos lo había aprendido entonces?

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? — Instó sin poder comprender el daño que hacía una danza tan bonita.

— Pues es demasiado personal para ser bailado con alguien que no se conoce aun, por eso las debutantes solo bailan uno y si es posible con un hombre de la familia. De modo tal que se enseñe al público, pero no dé lugar a rumores.

— No hizo comentarios al respecto, pero estaba a punto de meterse debajo de sus mantas y dejar todo ese asunto para… nunca.

— No estoy lista para esto.

— Oh claro que lo está, tan solo recuerde esas cosas. — Lavy le entregó su abanico y Katniss lo observó con pesar.

— ¿Algo que advertirme con respecto a esto? — La joven rió entre dientes.

— Simplemente no lo mueva rápidamente delante de un pretendiente. — Ella no logro preguntarle porque, ya que la doncella se encontraba empujándola a través de la puerta—. Mucha suerte — Y entonces recorrió el pasillo hasta las escaleras, notándose repentinamente hiperventilada.

Aun estaba a tiempo de volver, podía decir que le dolía el estómago o la cabeza. No, mejor no, quizás y hasta intentaran curarla con sanguijuelas. Prefería mil veces exponerse a la alta sociedad londinense, que verse cara a cara con uno de esos chupasangre.

Al alcanzar la escalera Annie se le unió a su derecha y Effie a su izquierda. Ninguna comentó nada con respecto al vestido de la otra, pero Katniss se quedo maravillada con el atuendo de la joven. Era de muselina y tenia pequeños bordados en color turquesa, después de todo si había podido llevar algo de color. La Marquesa ataviada en seda azul, descendió antes que ellas y fue recibida por Lord Richard al final del camino. Annie le sonrió antes de adelantarse para tomar la mano de Finnick, quien en esa noche sería su acompañante. Katniss buscó con la mirada a Peeta y cuando notó que no estaba allí aguardándola, sintió que algo en su interior se desmoronaba. Bajó la vista al piso con resignación y se recordó internamente: _"distancia"_, tratando de levantarse la autoestima.

— ¿Por qué tan seria? — Su corazón dio un brinco y por un instante creyó haberlo imaginado. Pero no era así, Peeta estaba extendiéndole una mano y sonreía ligeramente. Katniss terminó de descender ayudada por él y una vez que todos se reunieron en la entrada, ella observó a su acompañante.

— ¿Qué esperamos? — Peeta se inclinó en su dirección para susurrarle la respuesta.

— A Marvel y su esposa. — En ese instante la puerta principal se abrió y el Conde ingreso a la casa con paso decidido.

— El carruaje está listo. — Anunció dirigiendo una rápida mirada en su dirección, Peeta le ofreció su brazo y salieron detrás de Richard y Effie. Justo en el camino de piedra, había una persona parada de espaldas a la entrada. Al sentir movimiento, ella se volvió y desplego una enorme sonrisa para Marvel, que la tomó por la cintura en cuanto la alcanzó—. Peeta, te presento a Glimmer mi esposa. — Peeta se reverenció ligeramente para la condesa y esta le respondió del mismo modo.

— Es un placer. — Ella le extendió la mano para que le diera el correspondiente beso y luego le dirigió un asentimiento a Katniss a modo de saludo. Peeta tenía una extraña mirada en ese momento y mientras sostenía la mano de Glimmer, parecía renuente a dejarla ir. Katniss no supo porque razón sintió un pequeño golpe de envidia ¿Por qué la miraba así? Bueno si, era bonita. Tenía una hermosa melena rubia y sus ojos azules, parecían dos fuentes de la más cristalina agua. Pero tampoco era para tanto.

…

— _Lord Richard y la Marquesa de Adler. _— Anunció la voz fuerte desde la entrada, mientras el resto de las parejas aguardaban ser nombrados. Era bastante tonto, pero tenía cierto encanto eso de que todos supieran quienes se unían a la fiesta. Peeta le presionó ligeramente la mano y ella respiró profundamente. Habían viajado separados, ella con las mujeres y él con los hombres, pues como Annie y ella eran solteras, debían llegar aparte. Sólo Marvel y Glimmer podía llegar juntos, pues ellos ya estaban casados.

— _El Conde y la Condesa de Pembroke. _— Al oír sus nombres Marvel y su mujer avanzaron por el amplio pasillo, para descender las escaleras que guiaban al salón.

— Tranquila. — Peeta le guiñó un ojo y lo que menos pudo hacer Katniss, fue tranquilizarse.

— _El Marqués de Adler y la Señorita Katniss Everdeen_. — Dio un respingo cuando la voz la llamó, no quería ir, no aun, primero Annie. Pero nadie podía oír sus suplicas mentales, antes de darse cuenta Peeta la hacía avanzar hasta las escaleras.

¿Y si caía delante de todas esas personas? ¿Y si se pisaba el vestido? ¿Y si…?

Se tuvo que detener en su gorgoteo mental, cuando tuvo delante de sus ojos esa fantástica escena. Las personas moviéndose de un lado a otro, algunos observando en su dirección esperando su entrada, otros ni reparando en ellos. Katniss se quedó pasmada, el salón era enorme y estaba adornado por gigantescas arañas que centellaban con la luz de las velas. Ninguna película, podría representar correctamente ese lugar, pues era como sacado de un sueño.

— Esto es hermoso… — susurró anonadada, Peeta soltó una leve risilla y para cuando Katniss reaccionó, ya habían llegado al final.

— _Sir Finn Berkeley y Lady Annie Mellark_. — Ambos se volvieron para ver la entrada de Annie y Katniss no pudo evitar captar la expresión de Peeta. Él parecía tranquilo al ver a su hermana junto a Finnick, pero ¿Qué tanta cercanía soportaría?

Conforme avanzaba la noche, Katniss iba ganando más confianza. La tarjetita que colgaba de su muñeca, estaba decorada por la firma de una buena cantidad de hombres. Entre ellos, Finnick, Peeta, Richard e incluso Marvel. Siempre que un hombre quería apartar un baile con ella, debía pedírselo y si accedía, Katniss debía dejarlo firmar su tarjetita. Era un buen método pues en cierta forma, ella siempre era la que terminaba escogiendo.

Gracias a que había ingresado con un Marqués del brazo, su nombre había adquirido cierto respeto, por lo que Effie le había prohibido bailar con personas sin título. ¿Curioso no? Katniss no sabía reconocer quien tenía titulo y quien no, pero la Marquesa le había presentado a un Vizconde y a un Baronet, sea lo que eso sea. Ambos habían firmado su tarjetita y aunque el último había sido mortalmente aburrido, le había pedido una segunda pieza. El Vizconde era bastante guapo, nada que ver con Peeta, pero tampoco podía estar comparándolo con todos sus "posibles" pretendientes. A ella le interesaba poco eso, sólo debía actuar y al parecer lo hacía bien.

Tanto Annie como ella llevaban un buen ritmo, no muy ostentosas pero siempre atendidas correctamente. Aunque frente a todo ese glamur, ella no podía dejar de buscar a Peeta por el salón. Él había bailado tan solo con ellas, con su madre y con Glimmer.

Katniss notó cierta complicidad mientras estos últimos ocupaban la pista, Glimmer reía por los comentarios de Peeta y a Katniss lentamente comenzaba a crecerle la vena de envidia. Él nunca le hacía chistes a ella.

Un poco abrumada por toda esa escenita decidió salir a tomar aire en la terraza. Con las manos apoyadas en la balaustrada de mármol, apreció el hermoso jardín, que se escondía entre luces y sombras bajo una enorme parra. Katniss descendió las escalinatas sin poder contenerse a echar un vistazo, había algunas parejas al comienzo del caminito pero ninguno le puso particular atención. Fue a tocar la fuente que coronaba el centro del jardín y a pesar de que el frio parecía un constante compañero, se relajó mojándose un poco las mejillas con el agua. No estaba segura porque de ese repentino calor, pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a analizarlo. Alguien se aclaró la garganta detrás de ella y Katniss dio un respingo, antes de volverse.

— ¿Admirando la luna? — insto él dirigiendo una rápida mirada al cielo despejado, Katniss se incorporó pues aún seguía un tanto inclinada sobre la fuente.

— Me sentía un poco sofocada allí dentro. — Pasó por su lado y se detuvo fingiendo interés en una florcita— Tú parecías estar pasándotelo bien. — Él soltó una musical risilla y posó su mano sobre "su" flor.

— Sólo cumpliendo mí deber. — Musitó sin apartar los ojos de la flor. Katniss arqueó una ceja. ¿Su deber era entretener a la mujer de su hermano?

— Pues no te detengo, sigue con lo tuyo. — No intentaba sonar como una novia celosa, pero aun así no pudo evitarlo. Peeta finalmente la observó y su gesto serio la confundió.

— Eso me aburre. — Su mano lentamente se deslizó de la flor hasta su mejilla y Katniss contuvo el aliento. ¿Por qué no llevaba guantes? ¿En qué momento el calor de su mano se había vuelto tan familiar para ella?— ¿Tienes frio? — Él estaba a punto de sacarse la casaca, cuando ella lo detuvo rápidamente.

— No tengo frio, en realidad tengo calor. — Peeta arqueó una ceja frente a esa aseveración, pero lo que sea que hubiera estado por decir, terminó por callarlo. Él bajo la vista hasta sus manos que aún lo sostenían de los hombros, pero ella no hizo ademan por apartarse.

— No tienes ningún Vals apartado. — Señalo repentinamente y Katniss notó que estaba leyendo su tarjetita.

— Aun nadie se lo ha ganado. — Peeta rió una vez más, haciéndola desear decir algo gracioso solo para volver a oírlo.

— Entonces ¿No tengo que pensar que lo reservabas para mí? — ¿Dónde rayos había quedado eso de "distancia"? Él estaba coqueteando abiertamente, pues que le pusiera carita de angelito no era algo normal. Katniss prefirió guardar silencio y él la tomó de la mano para adquirir la posición de baile—. Tomaré eso como un sí.

— No se oye música aquí. — Contrarrestó ella, a pesar que estaba más que animada a bailar con él debajo de esa media parra.

— Ese desafío es incluso mayor, seguiré tu ritmo. — Katniss sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza y en esa ocasión Peeta se dejo guiar por ella.

Los pasos no eran tan precisos como cuando él la llevaba, pero era incluso más divertido de esa forma. Se dio cuenta que debía pensar en alguna canción, pues sino sus desplazamientos carecían de sentido. Así que concentrada en esa tarea, pensó en la única canción que ese lugar y ese momento, le inspiraron. La luz de la luna, la naturaleza rodeándolos, un baile prohibido, no podía ser más específica. Estaba tan ensimismada en no errar el paso, que hasta había cerrado los ojos y cuando los abrió, lo encontró mirándole la boca fijamente.

— Así no puedo. — Se quejó y él pestañeó repetidas veces como saliendo de un trance.

— Estabas cantando. — Katniss negó con vehemencia, aunque quizás si había soltado una que otra línea en voz alta— No conozco esa canción ¿Cómo se llama?

— _Moondance._ — balbuceó un tanto avergonzada, Peeta poso dos dedos debajo de su barbilla y la obligó a encontrarse con sus maravillosos ojos.

— "_Una noche fantástica, para el romance" _— Citó él y ella se sonrojó notoriamente, ahora descubriendo qué era eso que le subía tanto la temperatura.

— Yo no la escribí. — Se excusó con su voz en un leve susurro, él lentamente se inclinó más en su dirección y Katniss comenzó a perder sus facultades mentales.

Si abría la boca, diría una estupidez por lo que prefirió no decir más. Peeta le rozó los labios con delicadeza y se apartó lo suficiente para captar su reacción, Katniss se pasó la lengua para saborear aquel inocente beso. Y él la tomó por la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo, la boca de Peeta colisionó contra la de ella y ya no hubo espacio para palabras. No cuando parecía que se fundían en los labios del otro, ella gimió sin poder contenerse y él la movió hasta apretarla contra un árbol. El cuerpo de Katniss parecía acoplarse a los músculos fuertes de Peeta y sus manos se encontraron a cada lado para entrelazarse en un apretón, que no tenía intenciones de separarse. Él la dejo respirar luego de ese salvaje beso, en que recorrió cada parte de su boca con una lengua ávida de juego.

— Tienes que enseñarme esa canción. — Espetó con una sonrisa, antes de volver a engullirse de sus besos.

Katniss rió contra su boca y le tiró ambos brazos al cuello, para de esa forma tenerlo lo más cerca posible. Por ese momento eran sólo ellos y la luna como única testigo de su pequeño arrebato de lujuria. Quizás después de todo, sí era una buena noche para el romance.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o**

**Hola. Llegó la actualización. Uno de mis capítulos favoritos. ¿Qué piensan Uds.? Calculo que el próximo lo subo mañana a esta hora más o menos.**

**Gracias a todos por los alertas, reviews, favoritos **

**Besos y nos leemos.**

**Adelanto:**

— ¿Peeta? — Por un segundo sintió que se le congelaba el corazón, Katniss pasó de cien grados a cero en menos de un parpadeo. Peeta suspiró pesadamente contra su cuello, antes de despegarse de ella—. Annie te busca para el Vals — En un principio no se animó a mirar a Marvel, pero sabía que él la estaba fusilando con la mirada. Peeta le presionó una mano y ella alzo la vista en su dirección.

— Tengo que ir. — Asintió y cuando sus dedos se escaparon de los suyos, se sintió como un cachorrito abandonado en el parque. Peeta le ofreció su brazo pero en ese momento, Marvel se adelanto y le ofreció el suyo.

…

Nos leemos!


	19. Chapter 17CCLQD

**Todos los personajes y el universo de los juegos del hambre son de Suzanne Collins y la historia original se llama Pide un deseo y es de Tamara Araoz, quien amablemente me ha permitido adaptarla, cosa que hago sin ningún fin de lucro, sin ningún otro objetivo que no sea entretenernos.**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo XVII**

— ¿Peeta? — Por un segundo sintió que se le congelaba el corazón, Katniss pasó de cien grados a cero en menos de un parpadeo. Peeta suspiró pesadamente contra su cuello, antes de despegarse de ella—. Annie te busca para el Vals — En un principio no se animó a mirar a Marvel, pero sabía que él la estaba fusilando con la mirada. Peeta le presionó una mano y ella alzo la vista en su dirección.

— Tengo que ir. — Asintió y cuando sus dedos se escaparon de los suyos, se sintió como un cachorrito abandonado en el parque. Peeta le ofreció su brazo pero en ese momento, Marvel se adelanto y le ofreció el suyo.

— Yo me encargo de escoltarla, tú ve. — El Marqués frunció el ceño ligeramente pero terminó por ceder, le obsequió una última sonrisa antes de perderse escaleras arriba.

Katniss intentó avanzar pero Marvel estaba anclado al piso, por lo que se vio retenida en ese lugar apartado, con él. Por un segundo pensó en gritarle a Peeta que regresara, que no la dejara sola con él, pero tampoco iba a mostrar debilidad. No era bueno para ella, que El Conde supiera cuánto la intimidaba.

— Tal vez le gustaría arreglar antes su… — Y con el dedo índice le rozó el labio inferior, ella se apartó de su tacto soltando un bufido. A pesar de que no tenía un espejo, se las ingenio para poner su atuendo en condiciones antes de salir una vez más a la pista, hasta ese mismo momento no había notado que Peeta había estado un poco inquieto con sus manos. En cuanto se sintió conforme volvió a entrelazar su brazo con el de Marvel que la estaba esperando — La dama repentinamente enmudeció.- Dijo

— ¿Qué quieres que diga? — Él arqueó una ceja y una sonrisa sarcástica surcó sus labios.

— No me malinterprete Señorita Everdeen, no tengo nada en contra de que las personas sacien sus necesidades. — Ella no se dejó inmutar por ese comentario mal logrado y le mantuvo la mirada con firmeza—. Pero hay algo que me tiene confundido, usted no quiere un esposo… entonces, ¿Qué quiere de mi hermano? — Katniss se quedó de piedra ¿Cómo rayos sabía que no buscaba esposo?— Tal vez mi primera impresión fue errada y lo que usted busca, se puede solucionar con alguna cifra. Aunque no estoy seguro de cuanto estará cotizando…

— Eres un bastardo. — Masculló entre dientes y no supo como logro contenerse de abofetearlo allí mismo.

— ¿Por qué? Por sacar la conclusión correcta, una mujer que se comporta como usted en un lugar tan concurrido, sólo tiene un nombre. — Marvel le sonrió al notar que ella no replicaba, pero ¿Qué podía decir? _"No, idiota no soy una prostituta, solo vine del futuro." _¡Sí claro, ya!— No se moleste en venderme su actuación de joven afligida…

— Yo no… —Él sacudió una mano delante de su rostro para silenciarla, eso logró que su ira fuese en aumento.

— Puedo decir tres cosas sobre usted: Miente respecto a su tía muerta, miente al decir que llegó recientemente de América y miente con eso de querer ser candidata… Ya le dije que puedo ver cuando alguien está engañando y usted da todas las señales. — Katniss contuvo la respiración ¿Cómo se defendía? ¿Qué podría decir para que él no la delatara?— Me importa un bledo de donde viene o hacia dónde va, en lo que a mí concierne usted puede ser la reencarnación del diablo, me da igual. — Él le apunto con un dedo a modo de amenaza. Como si eso fuese necesario, a este punto Katniss comenzaba a temblar tan solo con oír su voz—. Sólo manténganse a una distancia segura de mi hermano, no la quiero cerca de él.

— Yo…

— No me importa oír sus razones, si quiere acostarse con él hágalo y luego lárguese. Johana era una zorra y usted es una embustera, para mí ambas opciones son prescindibles. — Marvel la jaló en ese momento para guiarla al interior. Katniss aun no salía de su estupor, pero se logró recobrar como para al menos, tratar de esgrimir una defensa.

— No tengo malas intenciones. — Él la miro de soslayo y por un segundo pareció menos intimidante.

— Quizás no, pero a la larga usted causara un daño mayor…

Al llegar a la terraza notó que alguien le sonreía dándole la bienvenida, Katniss sentía que había perdido la capacidad de fingir una buena sonrisa, por lo que ni siquiera intentó hacerlo. Después de que Marvel le dijera todas aquellas cosas, caminaba como si fuese un autómata. Sus ojos estaban fijos, en aquella figura femenina embutida en un vestido verde, pero no lograba dirimir de quien se trataba. Pues la cabeza aún le seguía dando vueltas. Y el muy condenado que la acarreaba del brazo, lucía un gesto de triunfo que a ella tan solo le inspiraba pensamientos homicidas.

— Aquí están ya. — Exclamó la mujer, al tiempo que Katniss dejaba de querer asesinar al Conde con los ojos y se resignaba a que la súper visión, no venia incluida en el paquete de viaje en el tiempo.

— Aquí estamos. — Cercioro él, soltándola de repente para tomar a la otra joven por la cintura. Glimmer rió de manera encantadora, como las princesas de cuentos de hadas, que logran que hasta un eructo pareciera de lo más dulce. En eso se parecía a Effie. Ella rodó los ojos y buscó en el piso un hoyo profundo en el cual meterse. De más está decir, que por desgracia no halló ninguno

— Cariño, porque no vas a buscarnos unas limonadas. — Marvel sonrió de medio lado y aunque le costó admitirlo en su alma, Katniss no pudo negar que el maldito se veía bien haciendo eso.

Marvel era detestable, extraño, intimidante, sombrío, malicioso y… bueno, la lista de adjetivos desagradables seguía y seguía. Pero a pesar de todas esas cosas, era bien parecido ¡Que Dios la perdonara! Pero ella no podía mentir, frente a algo que estaba por demás obvio y eso sólo acrecentaba su irritación. Porque era contradictorio, su rostro de ángel caído no se conllevaba con el vacío que reflejaban sus ojos. Aun no había hecho un juicio justo de Glimmer, no habían hablado hasta ese momento y en verdad Katniss se había dejado llevar por apariencias. Si se había casado con Marvel, ella no podía ser muy normal, seguramente algo no le funcionaba como era debido. ¿Estaba haciendo un prejuicio? Tal vez, pero la otra había estado demasiado amistosa con Peeta y eso ya le jugaba en contra.

— Lamento haberlo enviado a interrumpirlos, pero aquí hay muchos ojos curiosos. — Katniss abrió la boca sin ser capaz de que saliera sonido. ¿Glimmer había enviado a Marvel? Bien, oficialmente entraba en su lista de enemigos. La cual encabezaba Marvel y la compañía de seguros de su automóvil… Ahh repentinamente sintió cierta nostalgia al recordar su Escarabajo.

Sacudió la cabeza regresando en sí, muchas veces se había quejado de su vehículo pero comparado con los de la época, ella prefería una y mil veces a su querido, viejo, destartalado y sobre todo, lento Escarabajo.

— No sería prudente que alguien los viera… — Continuó la Condesa, completamente ajena a lo que acontecía dentro de su cerebro.

— No, por supuesto. — Aunque no tenia ánimos de hablar, tuvo que admitir para sus adentros de que Glimmer llevaba un poco de razón.

Si alguien que no fuese de la familia los descubría, eso le traería problemas a Peeta. A ella le daba igual, si la sociedad le colgaba el cartel de "zorra" qué más daba, después de todo tenía asuntos más importantes que tratar. Como por ejemplo hacer que el Conde no la echara de patitas a la calle. Marvel había tenido el descaro de decirle que se revolcara con Peeta y que luego desapareciera… ok la primera opción hasta se le había hecho tentadora, pero si en alguna ocasión decidía acostarse con él, estaba casi segura que sería incapaz de irse luego.

— Sé que parece un necio y a veces es bastante directo al hablar, pero no le pongas mucha atención. — En ese momento, ella no pudo evitar observar perpleja a la esposa del Conde. Que se lo dijera Finnick, Annie, Richard e incluso Peeta, era una cosa. Pero que la misma Glimmer le dijera que ignorara a Marvel, eso sí que no se lo había esperado— Siempre quiere tener la razón, pero en esta ocasión creo que yo llevo las de ganar. Sólo tuve que verlos juntos un segundo, para notar que están hechos el uno para el otro.

— ¿Qué? — Su desconcierto iba en aumento conforme oía las palabras de la joven. Glimmer soltó una leve carcajada que enmascaró correctamente, detrás de su abanico.

— Pierde cuidado Katniss, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo y si Marvel hace lo que hace, es que intenta ser un buen hermano. — En esa ocasión ella tuvo que ahogar las ganas de reír con ironía— Aunque te suene poco probable, él no es mal hombre…

— ¿Quién no es mal hombre? — interrumpió una voz firme, Katniss observó al recién llegado con ojos en rendijas, tratando de ver aquello que Glimmer señalaba. No lo logró.

— Tú, cielo. — respondió la Condesa plantándole un beso suave a su esposo, Marvel pareció bajar sus barreras el tiempo que duró ese contacto.

Katniss lo notó menos tenso e incluso sus rasgos parecieron más juveniles, eso lo había logrado un simple beso.

— Por favor Glimmer, me esfuerzo por crear una imagen aquí. — Ambas rieron brevemente por la ofendida actuación del Conde. Y Katniss se sintió como una traidora, minutos antes ese hombre la había acusado de embustera y en ese momento reía por uno de sus comentarios. ¿Cómo era posible?

— Bien, esfuérzate en otro lado, Katniss y yo necesitamos hablar. — Él arqueó una ceja y terminó por encogerse de hombros con desinterés. Glimmer le dio un golpecito en el trasero cuando se retiraba y el Conde se volvió para atravesarla con sus ojos. Por un instante Katniss llegó a pensar que él mostraría las garras, pero contradiciendo todas las apuestas, le envió una sonrisa que escondía más de mil palabras—. Como te decía, él tan solo…

Glimmer se silencio repentinamente, al captar con la mirada la misma escena que Katniss admiraba. A unos metros de ellas, Annie y Peeta hablaban animadamente, esa parte no era para nada sorprendente. Lo que le llamó la atención fue aquella otra mujer que los acompañaba, una rubia despampanante que se colgaba del brazo del Marqués, como si éste fuese algo de su posesión. Por alguna razón presintió en el alma que esa mujer, sólo eran malas noticias.

— Lady Delly Cartwrigth. — Katniss asintió lentamente, sin apartar los ojos de esa tal "Delly". Su ajustado corpiño y su exagerado maquillaje, tan solo parecía gritar una cosa "soy gratis". ¿Qué demonios hacia colgada de _SU_ Peeta? Nótese el sarcasmo. ¿Y porque él no la apartaba? Seguía hablando con ambas mujeres, como si esa _puta _no le estuviese murmurando cada respuesta al oído.

— ¿Cuál es su historia? — instó sin evasivas y sin dirigirle la mirada, aunque no conocía a Glimmer, estaba casi segura que era tan amante de los chismes como cualquier mujer.

— Bueno antes ella y Peeta solían tener algo. — Por supuesto, esa familiaridad no se daba de un segundo al otro. Estaba claro que la mujer se sentía con el poder suficiente de tratar de esa forma a Peeta, porque lo conocía de hace tiempo—.Pero cuando él se caso con Johana, Delly se molestó mucho porque no la quiso tener como amante— Katniss abrió los ojos como platos y se obligó a mirar fijamente a Glimmer.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

— Oh linda, todo el mundo lo sabe — La Condesa bebió un trago de su limonada y volvió a retomar la línea de conversación— Delly no oculta sus deseos por Peeta, cuando Johana murió, ella esperó pacientemente a que el Marqués decidiera regresar a la sociedad. — No solo era zorra, era arrastrada— Pero se llevó una decepción, pues luego del periodo de luto Peeta se exilió al campo y esta es la primera vez que se presenta tras la muerte de la Marquesa.

— Y veo que no quiere perder el tiempo. — murmuró contra su vaso, engullendo el líquido frio en un intento de apaciguar su rabia. Esa mujer en verdad era competencia, lo que Glimmer le había despertado antes fueron celos infantiles. Pero Delly, había sido amante de Peeta y lo quería de regreso en su cama—. Sobre mi cadáver… - murmuró

— ¿Qué? — Katniss negó ligeramente, deseando no tener la lengua tan larga. Sin notarlo había expresado sus pensamientos en voz alta.

Glimmer la observó por un segundo y luego posó su vista en la pista, al igual que ella. Katniss tuvo que soportar ver como Delly coqueteaba con su Marqués, hasta que afortunadamente Annie lo sacó a bailar.

— Acompáñame a la salita de las damas.

— Effie dice que debo permanecer visible… — Se excusó ella, aunque prefería perderse de allí por largo rato, de modo de poder hacer descansar a su sonrisa. Pues si dejaba de sonreír, la Marquesa le enviaba una mirada que podía hacer temblar al hielo.

— Bueno, pero ella ahora está entretenida. — Señaló Glimmer, mientras le apuntaba a la madre de Peeta perdida entre cientos de sombreros y risas estridentes. Las damas refinadas se habían reunido a despolvar los rumores, eso tenía para largo. Katniss terminó por acceder y siguió a la condesa que se abría camino entre los asistentes, con completa confianza. En cierta forma a ella le hubiese gustado tener su seguridad, Glimmer estaba bien posicionada y hacía que las personas a su alrededor la respetaran por ello.

— Demonios. — Susurró en un momento y rápidamente entrelazo un brazo al suyo. Katniss la observo un tanto confundida, pero al ver quien se acercaba a ellas prefirió retener su duda.

— ¡Condesa! — Exclamo falsamente la recién llegada y le plantó un beso al aire, que al parecer iba con destino a la mejilla de Glimmer.

— Lady Delly. — La sonrisa forzada de ambas, estaba tan bien entrenada que Katniss se preguntó, cuanto le tomaría a ella esgrimir una igual— Permítame presentarle a la Señorita Katniss Everdeen. Delly le rozó la punta de los dedos al saludarla y por supuesto que Katniss no se dejó tocar mucho tiempo, por esas pesuñas. No fuera que sus actitudes y mañas se contagiasen.

— Es un placer, he oído hablar de ti. — Las palabras parecía pronunciarlas con cierto acento, pero no era ni la mitad de bueno que el de Finnick—. Eres toda una original. — Era la segunda vez que la llamaban así y aun no sabía que significaba, pero por alguna razón en boca de Delly, le supo como un insulto—. Pero claro, con un escolta como el que trajiste… ¡Querida! Que afortunada, me sorprende que Peeta haya accedido a regresar de esta forma.

— Pues Katniss es buena amiga mía. — respondió Glimmer afianzando su amarre— Y mi cuñado, simplemente no pudo negarse a un pedido especial de su hermano. Ya sabes que Marvel hace lo que sea para complacerme. ― era más que evidente que Glimmer intentaba provocar a Delly, pero la otra mujer a pesar de fruncir ligeramente el ceño, mantenía la sonrisa—. Además que tan solo ver a Katniss, Peeta supo que era la mejor compañera para hacer su regreso.

— Por supuesto, si es tan guapa y tiene tanto éxito… pronto estará en boca de todos. — La última frase había sido una tajante advertencia, Katniss prácticamente se tuvo que limpiar el veneno que le había escupido.

— De eso que no te quepa duda, con el apoyo de mi familia… — Glimmer hizo marcado énfasis al nombrar a su familia, a pesar que nadie en la mansión la conocía realmente. Ella para todos los Mellark era la esposa de Marvel, parecía que no tenia nombre—. Katniss arrasará en la temporada — ¿Por qué decía eso? Ella no tenía intención de arrasar con nada, aunque el rostro agrio de Delly valía su peso en oro.

— Entonces espero verlas en la cena de los Arbush, aunque al parecer al Conde no le gustan mucho esos menesteres. — Katniss pudo sentir como Glimmer se tensaba ligeramente frente a ese ataque, aunque no había comprendido por completo por qué— Tal vez quiera mantenerte a resguardo, ya sabes cómo pueden ser las damas inglesas. — La condesa asintió lentamente y sin apartar la mirada de Delly respondió.

— Por supuesto que Marvel no quiere que salga mucho, pues le preocupa que toda esta agitación nos haga… mal. — Y fingiendo un rostro angelical, posó una mano sobre su vientre de forma protectora. Delly no pudo ocultar su asombro, frente a ese gesto y Katniss menos.

— Claro eso es muy importante. — La tensa réplica de la otra mujer, fue la clave para dar por finalizado ese encuentro. — Me ha dado gusto encontrarlas, pero debo hallar a mi hermano. Señoras… — Con un asentimiento se despidió de ambas y Katniss al instante se volvió en dirección de su compañera.

— ¿Acaso estás embarazada? — Glimmer soltó una carcajada y la escoltó hasta el saloncito.

— No, claro que no. Pero ella no lo sabe…

— ¿Y si se lo dicen a Marvel? — preguntó alarmada, de alguna forma temiendo que el Conde se molestara por esa mentira. Al parecer no era muy permisivo con esas cosas.

— Estoy esperando que se lo diga, será graciosísimo ver su rostro.

— ¿Y si se enfada porque es mentira?

— No se enfadará, Marvel me ayudará a mantener mi mentira, para eso es mi esposo. — Glimmer le guiñó un ojo con complicidad y ella no pudo más que verla con asombro, era muy diferente a lo que se había imaginado.

La condesa era sin exagerar, una mujer con carácter y tenaz. Cada segundo que pasaba, esa pareja la sorprendía un poco más.

— No estoy tan segura — reflexionó en voz alta, incapaz de ocultar su aversión hacia Marvel. Sí, Glimmer parecía amable y trataba a su esposo con mucho júbilo. Pero Katniss conocía el lado oscuro de ese hombre y le costaba trabajo pensar, que se prestaría a los juegos de su mujer.

— Katniss, te daré un consejo. — Glimmer la enfrentó, para que no escapase de su mirada casi turquesa— No dejes que Marvel te intimide, es terco y no quiere admitir que yo tengo razón. Pero una vez que vea tu potencial, notarás que puede llegar a ser un gran aliado — Ella lo dudaba seriamente, pero por ese instante se dejó convencer de que su futuro, no tenía una gran nube negra encima.

Quizás si se ganaba la confianza del Conde, podría pasar lo que restaba de su año sin problemas. Pero ¿Qué tan verdad era aquello? ¿Estar bien con Marvel la salvaba de algo? ¿O el hecho de que Peeta fuese parte de este mundo, la crearía otra clase de impedimento?

...

El día que precedió al baile, tanto Annie como ella tuvieron una gran sorpresa al bajar las escaleras. El recibidor de la mansión se encontraba adornado por flores, cartas, hermosos arreglos y una que otra cajita de terciopelo. "Pretendientes" le había llamado Annie. La chica le explicó que luego de la primera noche, todo el que se hubiese interesado por alguna candidata, era libre de enviarle algún presente. Ambas habían recibido su buena dotación de tonterías, Katniss casi se desternilla de risa al leer una oda que habían escrito para las pestañas de Lady Mellark. Algunas cosas eran extremadamente cursis, otras debía admitir que eran un elaborado detalle. El vizconde de Soule, cuyo nombre era Thomas Arbush, le había enviado unos pendientes en forma de gota. Katniss nunca se había sentido el centro de las miradas de los hombres y en cierta forma, era genial tener toda esa atención. Normalmente en la escuela, su amiga Madge era la que acaparaba los suspiros masculinos. Pero en esa ocasión, ella tenía pretendientes.

— Esta es tuya. — dijo Annie entregándole una única flor lila de la cual colgaba una tarjeta del mismo color. Katniss la inspeccionó con desinterés y cuando leyó la firma, se quedo pasmada. Volvió a releer con mucho detenimiento, como temiendo que las palabras fuesen a desvanecerse, pero no, allí estaban aún.

"_¿Puedo tener otro Moondance contigo? Peeta_._"_

Estuvo a un segundo de gritar ¡Sí! Allí mismo, pero se contuvo pues todavía estaban Annie y Lavy a su lado. Se excusó de manera estúpida y subió a trote las escaleras, necesitaba estar a solas con sus pensamientos y babear en privado... literalmente. Se pegó la flor al pecho y suspiró bobamente, parecía una niñita enamorada feliz porque el chico popular se fijó en ella. Y hasta por un instante le pareció que revivía la escuela, aunque a decir verdad, recibir atención de Peeta era mil veces mejor. Él quería verla de nuevo, no se echaba para atrás como la vez anterior. Peeta había decidido dar el primer paso y ¡Qué va! Ella no sería la que se acobardaría. Al llegar al pasillo, llevaba en la cara una sonrisa estúpida y si alguien la hubiera visto en ese momento, pensaría que le estaba entrando a las drogas. ¡Dios! Se detuvo abruptamente, al notar como su corazón parecía correr una maratón dentro de su pecho. No era posible que él tuviese ese poder sobre ella, ni siquiera estaba ahí y Katniss ya estaba hiperventilando. Alguien la tomó del antebrazo sacándola de su estupor, cuando reaccionó se vio arrastrada al interior de una habitación. ¡Mierda! Se había distraído un segundo.

— ¿Qué…? — inquirió tratando de soltarse, pero sus palabras murieron en su boca. Katniss se vio repentinamente asaltada por un beso arrebatador, no se molestó en mirarlo, pues el aroma de Peeta era simplemente inconfundible. Le devolvió el beso con avidez, permitiendo que él la apretara un poco contra la puerta y cuando sintió que sus pulmones exigían aire, lo liberó.

— Buen día. — murmuro él mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja, Katniss contuvo un gemido y de no haber estado apoyada en su cuerpo, muy probablemente se habría derretido hasta chocar contra el piso.

— Bu… — Pero el resto quedó en la nada, Peeta le marcó un camino con la lengua, hasta alcanzar el sensible hueco de su clavícula y posó un tibio beso que la hizo vibrar por dentro.

Luego se apartó dejándola deseando más, Katniss enredó una mano en su cabello y lo atrajo una vez más hasta su cuello. Él pareció comprender su necesidad, pues al rozarla con sus labios, abrió la boca para mordisquear ligeramente la suave piel.

— Dulce Katniss. — Ella se obligó a pensar cuando le habló, aunque en verdad quería que no se detuviera—. Esta noche te esperaré en el laberinto —Peeta se inclinó hasta tomar su labio inferior entre sus dientes y ella soltó algo similar a un ronroneo—. Di que si — Pero por más que quiso hablar, se vio momentáneamente interrumpida, Peeta se apartó para aguardar su respuesta y ella se quedó en blanco. Sus ojos, ahora de un azul profundo por el deseo y sus besos lograban borrarle hasta las ganas de hablar, eso sí que era un milagro.

— Tomaré eso como un sí. — Terminó por decir él y tras plantarle otro rápido beso, abrió la puerta para dejarla salir.

Katniss sentía las piernas flojas y si logró encontrar el camino fue porque él la guiaba, cuando dejó de sentir la mano de Peeta en su espalda, lentamente fue recobrando la cordura. De pie en el pasillo pestañeó varias veces y la sonrisa boba, volvió a surcar sus labios. Pero entonces sintió que alguien más compartía ese momento de gloria, Katniss se volteó hacia su derecha y se encontró a Marvel observándola con un gesto indescriptible. Ella se paró firme, pues sabía lo que él estaba pensando. Acababa de verla salir del cuarto de Peeta, completamente atontada y con los labios hinchados por los apasionados besos. Aun así recordó el consejo de Glimmer y le sostuvo la mirada, sin dejarse intimidar.

— Puedes mirarme lo que quieras, no te tengo miedo. — Espetó con firmeza y él asintió en silencio. Los brazos cruzados al pecho y la sombra que lo cubría parcialmente, le daba un toque sombrío y rudo, pero Katniss conocía a su esposa y según ella, Marvel no era una amenaza. Pero viéndolo como lo veía en ese momento, Katniss comenzó a tener sus dudas.

— ¿Por qué no toma mi consejo y se larga de esta casa? — Katniss avanzó hasta su lugar, pero Marvel ni siquiera pestañeó por su pequeña muestra de soberbia.

— No me iré hasta que te convenzas de que no soy una mala persona — Él se inclino ligeramente, apabullándola con su altura.

— ¿Acaso no nota su falencia? — Inquirió con los ojos en rendijas— Su problema radica en un solo punto…— Katniss no comprendió a que se refería, pero no mostró desconcierto, sino que arqueó una ceja con incredulidad.

— ¿Cuál? — Su voz reflejaba desinterés, como si lo que él dijera le diera exactamente lo mismo. Luego de hablar en la fiesta con Glimmer, ésta le había dado algunas pautas de cómo tratar a Marvel y el juego de persuasión, normalmente le sacaba confesiones.

— El tiempo. — Entonces cualquier máscara de frialdad se le escurrió hasta los tobillos, Katniss sintió que empalidecía y el conde se apartó lentamente, satisfecho por la reacción que había suscitado en ella.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-**

**Hola. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y opiniones. Bienvenidas, las nuevas lectoras.**

**¿Qué le pareció el cap.? Si el anterior fue de mis favoritos, este no se queda atrás...**

**Gracias a todos por los alertas, reviews, favoritos **

**Besos y nos leemos.**

**Adelanto:**

— No fue tu culpa. — Peeta alzó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos, en labios de Katniss hasta casi parecía verdad. Pero él sabía que esa cruz la cargaría en su espalda para siempre.

— Si lo fue, ella no habría recurrido a Finn, si yo me hubiese quedado.

—No puedes culparte por eso, no fue culpa de nadie, sólo fue el destino…

—Quería una familia Katniss y él se encargo de matar todas mis esperanzas en una sola noche. —Ella lo apretó con fuerza entre sus brazos y él sintió que algo del dolor remitía.

...

Nos leemos.


	20. Chapter 18

**Todos los personajes y el universo de los juegos del hambre son de Suzanne Collins y la historia original se llama Pide un deseo y es de Tamara Araoz, quien amablemente me ha permitido adaptarla, cosa que hago sin ningún fin de lucro, sin ningún otro objetivo que no sea entretenernos.**

**En compensación por la tardanza del Lunes, corrí para preparar este y subirlo hoy tempranito (disculpas a Otaku Seikatsu) Además, capítulo largo. Espero que les guste y si es así, déjenme un review!**

**Nos leemos abajo**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-**

**Capítulo XVIII**

Las manos le transpiraban un poco mientras se dirigía en puntas de pies al laberinto. La casa estaba sumida en un apremiante silencio, Katniss no estaba segura a qué hora tendría lugar la "cita", no había preguntado, en ese momento estaba mas preocupada por recibir ciertos besos, pero esperaba que media noche fuese lo indicado.

Después de todo, ya no había tanta actividad y los criados, así como los dueños, dormían. Todo el trayecto se preguntaba qué sería lo que Peeta esperaba de ella. ¿Querría continuar con su pequeña sesión de besos? No podía negar que la idea se le hacía más que interesante, pero también había otra cosa. Algo en su pecho, que le dificultaba llevar a cabo esa confrontación. Todo era culpa de Marvel, ella estaba cómoda consigo misma hasta que ese condenado le comenzó a meter ideas raras en la cabeza. "_A la larga usted causará un daño mayor_…" Katniss no podía dejar de darle vueltas a esa frase ¿Y si tenía razón? ¿Y si ella no era buena para Peeta? Había una sola forma de sacarse esa duda, pero ni siquiera se animaba a pensar en esa posibilidad. Lo que sea que Peeta despertaba en ella, cada vez estaba tomando mayor importancia. Y si en algún momento pensó que dejar todo ese mundo atrás sería una decisión fácil, en ese instante su resolución ya no tenía tanta fuerza. Tarde o temprano, tendría que regresar. Al menos de eso se había convencido, cuando toda esa locura había dado inicio. Pero en ese instante tan solo se preguntaba ¿Para qué? ¿Con que objeto? El plan principal, había perdido su atractivo, repentinamente había sido remplazado por las ganas de quedarse. Todo quedaba en sus manos, ella sería la que en un año debería decidirlo. Si no pedía nunca ese deseo, entonces podría permanecer allí, con Peeta para… siempre.

¿Pero acaso él la aceptaría? ¿Peeta la querría a su lado? Su relación, si se podía llamar así, recién estaba comenzando a darse y estaba basada en mentiras. Katniss no era partidaria de los engaños, pero si le revelaba a Peeta la verdad ¿Estaría dispuesta a afrontar las consecuencias? Quizás él la creyera una loca, quizás la encerraba en un manicomio o quizás… quizás debería tener un poco de fe en él.

De lo único que estaba segura, era que no podía seguir mintiéndole, si ella no le revelaba la verdad Marvel terminaría haciéndolo y eso sería mucho peor. Aunque no estaba segura qué tanto supiera el Conde, el simple hecho de que haya descubierto gran parte del engaño ya era malo. Y si en algún momento se cansaba de intimidarla e iba directo a Peeta, ella estaría perdida. Tenía que adelantarse al Conde y enfrentar a su Marqués, si él sentía la mitad de lo que ella sentía, entonces la entendería. Y si no… pues al menos no se quedaría con la duda clavada en el pecho.

Al verlo de espalda admirando el horizonte, el corazón le dio un vuelco. ¿A quien le interesaba analizar ese sentimiento? A ella no. Era mucho mejor dejarse llevar por él.

— ¿Peeta? — Él se volvió al oírla y una sonrisa ladeada surcó sus labios, Katniss no pudo evitar correr los últimos metros que los separaban y él la recibió entre sus brazos sin vacilar.

Afortunadamente su Marqués era fuerte, pues en un segundo la tomó por la cintura alzándola del suelo para saborear sus labios. ¿Dudas? ¿Quién las conoce? En ese instante Katniss sólo podía pensar en sus besos, en el calor de su cuerpo, en sus manos que marcaban un sendero por su espalda. Y lo envolvió con sus brazos, buscando saciar la sed que despertaba en su interior. Peeta la llevó en alzas, hasta un banco de granito que decoraba el laberinto y ella se apartó, cuando sintió que sus pies tocaban la fría superficie.

— Está frío… — Se quejó, a pesar que llevaba sus pantuflas, en algún momento éstas habían decidido abandonarla.

— ¿Viniste descalza? — preguntó él levantándola una vez mas y tomando asiento, para luego colocarla sobre sus rodillas.

— No, creo que se me cayeron cuando me levantaste. — Peeta tomó uno de sus pies y los calentó con sus manos, le sorprendía que con ese frío él siempre mantuviera las manos calientes.

— Bueno, las buscaremos luego… — Ella sonrió y se arrellanó mejor contra su pecho.

En esa posición podía pasar la noche más helada, pues dudaba que en sus brazos pudiera enfriarse. Aunque si metió las manos debajo de su casaca y él se estremeció ligeramente.

— No sé cómo logras mantener las manos calientes, las mías parecen dos pedazos de hielo. — Peeta asintió dándole la razón, pues Katniss cada vez hundía más a las susodichas debajo de sus ropas.

— Son años de práctica ¿sabes? — Ella lo observó con la duda escrita en el rostro — Un buen bebedor de brandy tiene que poder calentar su bebida en cualquier clima—. Katniss soltó una carcajada sin poder contenerse.

— Peeta, hablas como un alcohólico. — Él le guiño un ojo y la atrajo lentamente hasta su boca.

—Tus pies no se están quejando. — murmuró suavemente mientras continuaba con su tarea, aunque en ese momento más que calentar sus pies parecía darles un masaje.

Katniss se dejo besar y "calentar" (en el buen sentido de la palabra) pero luego de un momento, las dudas volvieron a asomar su horrible rostro. Dejó caer la cabeza en su hombro y soltó un amplio suspiro ¿Le creería? Eso era lo único que se preguntaba, mientras acariciaba su torso por encima de la fina camisa. Su Peeta no parecía el hombre más soñador del mundo, en realidad era bastante pragmático y su historia, sin duda sonaría como una locura a oídos de cualquier ser humano.

— ¿Qué ocurre Katniss? — Claramente él la notaba desconectada.

— Yo… —Bien Katniss, llego el momento— Quiero decirte algo — Peeta se acomodó mejor, de modo que pudiese verle el rostro. Pero lo único que ella quería era esconderlo contra su pechera, como una niña pequeña.

— Te escucho. — Claro, porque esa es la parte más fácil, se quejó ella en su fuero interno.

— Es acerca de… — Los ojos azules de Peeta parecían reclamar la atención de la luna, pues esta se veía claramente reflejada en ambos. Por un segundo Katniss se olvidó hasta de su nombre, pero tras pasar saliva con rigidez lo intentó una vez más—. Peeta… la cosa es que… te mentí sobre mi tía. — La primera parte ya, ahora sólo faltaba decirle que venía del futuro. Ja, claro como si eso fuese fácil. Él no se inmutó por esa confesión, en realidad se le quedo viendo sin decir nada—. Sé que hice mal, pero quiero que sepas que me arrepiento de eso y de… lo otro.

— ¿Lo otro?— Katniss asintió dispuesta a soltarle la segunda bomba, pero se congeló y su mente comenzó a buscar una nueva escapatoria de Peeta—. Ya sabía lo de tu tía.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? — La sorpresa la hacía preguntar tonterías, aunque al parecer eso le pareció gracioso a él.

— ¿Qué tan tonto me crees? — Sonrió— Nunca te creí eso… — En ese momento a ella casi se le cae la boca al piso. ¿Él lo sabía? ¿Y no había dicho nada?

— ¿Y porque no me dijiste nada? — Le recriminó como si fuese él quien se tuviera que justificar, en ese lugar.

— Me pareció divertido ver que tan lejos lo llevabas. — Se llevó el dedo índice a la boca, pensando algo— Incluso lloraste, eso si que fue bueno — Katniss abrió los ojos como platos y sin poder contenerse le dio un golpe en el brazo.

— Eres un maldito, si hasta me consolaste. — Peeta se encogió de hombros, la sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro.

— Bueno, pensé que si mostraba empatía te apiadarías de mí y me dirías la verdad —

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada, aunque saber que él se divertía con sus tonterías la relajó considerablemente. Todo ese tiempo, Peeta supo que ella le mentía y aun así la mantuvo a su lado. Sin poder evitarlo se abalanzó sobre él, para comerle la boca a besos y Peeta afianzó su amarre alrededor de su cintura, de modo que el contacto fuese completo. Pero luego simplemente se apartó y la observo con fijeza—. ¿Qué era lo otro? — Katniss intentó dejar ese tema atrás, acariciándole el cabello y buscando sus labios otra vez, pero él la detuvo otorgándole un gesto duro.

— ¡Oh no es nada! — Peeta suspiró, dándole a entender que no le creía y Katniss se devanó los sesos pensando, repentinamente la idea de revelarle la verdad ya no parecía tan atractiva.

— ¿Tiene que ver con tu procedencia? — Como siempre él parecía facilitarle el trabajo, otorgándole distintas líneas de escape.

— Sí, es sobre eso. — Peeta volvió a apretarla contra su pecho y tras plantarle un besito en la frente, le dijo:

— No importa de dónde vengas, siempre y cuando decidas que aquí te quedas. —

Katniss alzó la cabeza para mirarlo confundida y él le ofreció una alentadora sonrisa. Peeta le acarició la mejilla con delicadeza, apartando un mechón de cabello que había caído sobre sus ojos.

— Tú… ¿Quieres que me quede? — preguntó avergonzada y sin poder mantenerle la mirada. Peeta reposó la cabeza sobre la suya y Katniss sintió como sus músculos se tensaban debajo de sus manos.

— Quiero muchas cosas que no debería. — Katniss asintió casi imperceptiblemente, pues ella sabía muy bien como se sentía eso.

Con el rostro descansado en el pecho de Peeta, cerró los ojos y se dejó embriagar por su aroma, por todas las sensaciones que lentamente parecían despertar de su letargo. Nunca sintió la necesidad de estar junto a otra persona, como lo sentía con Peeta. Por alguna razón la seguridad que prodigaban sus abrazos, la llenaban de coraje y al mismo tiempo de pesar. Tenía que sincerarse con ella misma y con él, si no terminaría creyendo que Marvel tenía razón.

— Cuando estés lista, estaré dispuesto a escucharte. — Ella se estremeció ligeramente, pues en cierta forma sus pensamientos habían coincidido. Peeta sabía que ella se estaba debatiendo internamente y le había ofrecido tiempo, algo que últimamente parecía ser un inconveniente para Katniss.

— Gracias. — Él la tomo por la barbilla, para detener sus labios a escasos centímetros de su boca. Se mantuvo unos segundos así, respirando el aire que ella dejaba ir por entre sus labios y luego simplemente selló el beso.

— Confió en ti.

— También yo.

Al despertar el mundo parecía no darle tantas vueltas, desde que había llegado a esa época, era la primera vez que se sentía en balance. No sabía a que atribuirlo, pero saber que había ganado la confianza de Peeta, le había sacado un gran peso de encima. Pero al mismo tiempo, sabía que no tenía que tomárselo a la ligera, aún le debía explicaciones.

Salió de su habitación, dispuesta a tomar su desayuno. Lo bueno de tener tantos hombres en la casa, era que siempre encontraba a uno para que la acompañara y además que la regla no se aplicaba si podía desayunar con alguna dama. En las escaleras, casi tropieza con Finnick que se encontraba bajando un enorme baúl. Al verla notó que le bloqueaba el camino, por lo que alzó el baúl por las manivelas y le obsequió una sonrisa en disculpa. Katniss lo saludó como de costumbre, pero él le devolvió un murmullo bajo. Necesitó mirarlo por cinco segundos, para notar que algo no iba bien. Aunque a decir verdad, desde que habían llegado a Londres el Finnick que ella conocía, se había apagado notoriamente. Katniss se sintió un tanto culpable, pues se había concentrado más en sí misma y se había olvidado de él. ¿Qué clase de amiga era? Pues, la clase de tonta que se deja obnubilar por unos hipnotizantes ojos azules.

Olvidándose de su condenado desayuno, decidió seguir a Finnick, cuando terminara con la tarea que hacía, ellos dos mantendrían una conversación. Para su mala suerte, el Sir se le escapó al salir fuera y Katniss desperdició unos buenos diez minutos en encontrarlo. Pero finalmente lo había hallado camino a la lisa, un sitio que los hombres utilizaban para entrenar con los caballos o su físico. Pues todos ellos, se retiraban allí por horas para hacer ejercicio con las espadas. Katniss notó que Finnick se acercaba a Peeta, quien en ese momento se encontraba en un acalorado enfrentamiento con su hermano. Por un instante, sintió las ganas de gritarle unas palabras de aliento. Su Marqués se movía con desenvoltura y el florín parecía una extensión de su mano. En cuanto a Marvel, bueno… él no lo hacía tan mal. Ella sabía que no tenía permitido entrar allí sin autorización o sin acompañante, por lo que utilizó el tronco de un árbol como escondite, para poder continuar apreciando aquella escena. La camisa de Peeta le marcaba los músculos de una manera tan tentadora, que ella simplemente no podía apartar la vista.

— ¡Milord! — Finnick los interrumpió y ambos hermanos lo observaron acercarse— Está todo listo para salir. — Señaló con la vista fija en el piso, Peeta expelió su espada tocando con la punta el pecho de Marvel, éste dio un brinco con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Eso fue trampa! — Espetó indignado— Finn estaba hablando.

— Apartaste la vista de la batalla ¿En un duelo le dirás a tu oponente que aguarde mientras discutes las finanzas? — El Conde soltó un gruñido y le apuntó a Peeta, con el florín de forma amenazante—. Bien Finn, salimos en media hora — Luego se reverenció para Marvel, a modo de dar por finalizado el encuentro. Éste hizo un ademán desdeñoso y Peeta sonrió antes de darse la vuelta, Katniss al ver que se había terminado el espectáculo se dispuso a volver también. Pero en ese momento se recordó que estaba allí por Finnick, no por Peeta.

— Toma el florín Finn, veamos cómo te mueves. — Finnick no parecía muy dispuesto, pero finalmente se decidió por enfrentar al Conde.

— No tengo mucho tiempo. — Apuntó haciendo el gesto para abrir el enfrentamiento. Ambos tomaron la posición y luego simplemente comenzaron a entrechocar sus espadas.

— Claro, hoy te regresas ¿verdad? — Marvel no parecía fatigado, en realidad se movía con mucha desenvoltura en tanto que Finnick, tan solo se encargaba de detener sus ataques. Katniss permaneció en silencio, pensando en las últimas palabras del Conde ¿A dónde se iba Finnick?

— Hogar dulce hogar. — Murmuró el Sir cerrando los ojos una fracción de segundos.

Ella no lo soportó más ¿Por qué nadie le había dicho eso? Finnick no podía irse, no aun, ella lo necesitaba. Peeta aunque no quisiera admitirlo, también lo necesitaba. ¿Cómo rayos se reconciliaría con su pasado, si éste se iba?

— ¿Cómo que te vas?— Los dos la miraron con sorpresa, al verla salir de su escondite, pero Marvel se recobro rápido de su estupor, pues con un movimiento rápido tocó el pecho de Finnick con su espada. El Sir bajó la vista, notando que había perdido y luego le obsequió una agria mirada al Conde.

— Muy maduro. — Se quejó, logrando que Marvel soltara una carcajada. Katniss se cruzó de brazos mostrándose impaciente— _Mademoiselle _tarde o temprano, tengo que regresar. — Ella pasó saliva con dificultad, la palabra "regresar" últimamente parecía perseguirla por todos lados, atormentándola a cada instante.

— Pero ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Acaso planeabas irte sin una despedida? — Él apartó la mirada y le indicó a Marvel que comenzaran una vez más, Katniss se interpuso entre ellos ignorando las quejas del Conde— Responde… — Pidió y repentinamente algo pareció golpearla de lleno. Peeta había dicho "salimos en media hora…" Eso significaba que… ¿Él también se iba?— ¿Peeta y tu se regresan a Bath?

— No, solo yo me regreso a casa… — El alma le regresó al cuerpo al oír aquello, aunque el tono de voz de Finnick la desconcertó. Katniss frunció el ceño analizando sus palabras ¿A casa? Eso para Finnick, seria… Francia.

— ¿Te vas a Francia? — Preguntó con un murmullo, ella sabía que él quería regresar, pero entonces ¿Por qué parecía tan desanimado?

— _Oui_.

— ¿Podemos seguir? — instó Marvel haciendo que Katniss le dirigiera una cansina mirada. Ella intentaba despedirse de un amigo y el otro fastidiaba— No es como si a Finn le quedara mucho tiempo.

— Marvel. —De un momento a otro, la voz de Finnick cobró mayor fuerza y estaba claro que quería silenciar al Conde.

— No entiendo porque todos, insisten en mantener las mentiras. — Marvel le sonrió de medio lado y ella sabía que ese había sido un ataque directo, aun así, en ese momento lo único que debía importarle era Finnick.

— Es mejor que no sigas. — Pero por alguna razón éste fue el que respondió a su provocación, a cada segundo que pasaba Katniss se sentía más confundida. Quizás después de todo, Marvel no estaba apuntando a ella y lo que realmente pretendía, era molestar a Finnick.

— ¿O qué? — replicó manteniendo el desafío de miradas, Finnick afianzó el amarre alrededor de su espada y al Conde este gesto no se le escapó— ¿Vas a cortarme la lengua? — La ironía con la que soltaba sus preguntas, daba ganas de atravesarlo con el florín de lado a lado, aun no supo como Finnick no le atacaba— Ah Finn, en cierta forma echaré de menos tu estupidez.

— ¡Ya basta Marvel! — Al ver que su amigo no respondía, Katniss decidió intervenir pero no era la mejor idea, pues concentró la atención del conde en ella y éste claramente estaba molesto por esa intromisión.

— Voy a hacerte un favor, solo porque odio las mentiras…

— ¡No Marvel! — Finnick pareció salir de su letargo y avanzó hasta tomar al Conde por el hombro, él lo observó un segundo antes de apartarse de su tacto.

— ¿Por qué no le pregunta a donde va?

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — Inquirió Katniss dirigiéndole una mirada interrogante a Finnick, éste se mantenía con la vista fija en el piso—. ¿Finnick?

— Katniss no importa— susurró cabizbajo.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Instó harta de ese jueguito, Marvel arqueó una ceja con suficiencia— ¡Ya dime que ocurre!

— Díselo Finn, no le mientas. — Un amargo suspiro escapó de los labios del Sir.

— Iras a Francia ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

— Que en Francia es un fugitivo y lo esperan para dictar una condena — Ella observo a uno y otro sin poder creer lo que oía. Finnick sacudió la cabeza y le dirigió una avergonzada mirada.

— Entonces… quédate aquí… — Se oyó una pequeña carcajada por parte de Marvel y Katniss se volvió ofreciéndole un gesto indignado.

— No puede quedarse, el trato esta hecho… — comento éste ignorando su advertencia.

— ¡Marvel por favor! ¡Calla! — Pero en esa ocasión, ella sólo deseaba que él continuara hablando. La frustración y el desconcierto se unieron para otorgarle la paciencia necesaria, para hablar directamente con él y no matarlo en el intento.

— ¿De qué trato hablas?

— Del que hizo Peeta con las autoridades francesas. — Un frío le recorrió por la espalda y por un instante sintió que la respiración se le cortaba—. Les ofreció entregarle a su fugitivo y enviarlo directamente a la _Bastille _— Katniss observó a Finnick y una vez más a Marvel, la boca se le había secado y sólo pudo pensar en ese maldito.

— No es posible… — susurró al tiempo que el desconcierto era rápidamente remplazado por la ira. Se recogió las faldas ignorando las lágrimas que se amontonaban en sus ojos y se echó a correr. Finnick intentó detenerla, pero ella se liberó de su amarre de un tirón. No podía creerlo, luego de que él lo hubiese salvado de la horca, lo había vendido a los franceses. Katniss sentía nauseas, Peeta no había olvidado nada y estaba más que dispuesto a hacer que Finnick pagase. ¿Pero enviarlo al peor centro de detención de Paris? Incluso ella sin ser de esa época, sabia de la reputación que adornaba las paredes de la Bastilla. Los hombres morían de hambre, torturados o fusilados en los paredones. ¿Cómo era posible que Peeta quisiera hacerle eso a Finnick? No importaba, pues ella no iba a permitirlo, no dejaría que Peeta condenara su alma con un acto tan vil.

…

Peeta se quitó la sudada camisa, mientras aguardaba a que su ayuda de cámara terminara de prepararle el baño.

— Todo listo milord — Anunció Cinna reclamando su atención— ¿Desea algo más?

— No gracias, puedes retirarte. — El hombre le ofreció una rápida reverencia antes de dejarlo solo, Peeta se quitó las botas con pereza y se desabotonó el pantalón.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de par en par y por un segundo pensó que Cinna había olvidado algo. Pero él jamás entraría azotando la puerta, la sorpresa fue en aumento al ver que Katniss se acercaba a él con paso decidido.

— ¿Katniss? — preguntó desconcertado por esa extraña visita, en realidad él no estaba en condiciones de recibirla y mucho menos en su recámara. Pero lo que menos parecía importarle a ella, eran esas nimiedades. Se plantó delante de él y sin que pudiera llegar a procesarlo, le descargó una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla. Peeta completamente confundido no hizo nada por detenerla, en realidad lo último que se esperaba era eso—. ¿Qué demonios te ocurre?

— ¿¡Cómo puedes ser tan hipócrita!? — exclamó ella con los ojos echando chispas.

— ¡No sé de qué estás hablando! — replicó alzando la voz del mismo modo que ella lo hacía. Katniss le clavó un dedo en el pecho y lo observó con la rabia contenida, la mirada de ella por un segundo despertó un antiguo recuerdo. Pero se obligó a reprimirlo, eso pertenecía al pasado, aunque al parecer éste nunca lo soltaría por completo.

— ¿No sabes de lo que hablo? ¡Por favor! — Katniss soltó un risa irónica y él frunció el ceño molesto— Me vendiste toda esa actuación anoche y…

— ¿¡Y qué!? — Ella le otorgó una fría mirada.

— Lo más triste es que realmente confiaba en ti. — Repentinamente su voz se convirtió en algo menos que un susurro, Peeta sintió aquellas palabras más duras que cualquier grito— ¿¡Cómo pudiste!? Actúas como un caballero para el mundo y luego planeas esas terribles cosas en las sombras. — Él no respondió, aunque se daba una idea de a donde se dirigía esa crítica— ¿Acaso no dirás nada?

— ¿Qué quieres que diga? — instó sin un ápice de remordimiento, él no tenía por qué justificarse, no con ella, ni con nadie.

— ¡Dime que no es verdad! — Rogó con la mirada turbada, por las lágrimas que se forzaba en contener— Dime que no enviarás a Finnick, a ese horrible lugar.

— No voy a mentirte, quieres la verdad… — Hizo una pequeña pausa, tratando de no verse afectado por sus bellos ojos entristecidos— Y esa es.

— ¡Oh! Peeta por favor… — murmuró y en ese instante fue incapaz de contener su llanto, él aparto la mirada con rabia. Ella lloraba, lloraba por ese ratero, por ese traidor—. No hagas esto, no le estarás haciendo daño a Finnick, te lo harás a ti.

— No sabes que dices. — Masculló reprimiendo las ganas de decir algo que la tranquilizara. Katniss suspiró posando una mano sobre su pecho, Peeta contuvo el aliento.

— Sé que estás herido, sé que lo que hizo te lastimó…

— ¡No sabes nada! — La interrumpió él en un exabrupto, renuente a oír lo mismo que todos le decían. Muchos podían hablar del dolor, pero nadie lo había vivido en su carne. Nadie había tenido que soportarlo en su piel, nadie había perdido como él lo había hecho.

— Por favor, castigarlo de esa forma no traerá a tu familia de regreso. — Ella intentaba confundirlo, pero no iba a lograrlo. Hacía mucho tiempo había tomado la decisión errada con respecto a Finn, era hora de limpiar aquel error— Se equivocó, intenta encontrar la fuerza para olvidar… — Sacudió la cabeza en un ligera negación, ella posó ambas manos a cada lado de su rostro—. Perdónalo… — Peeta apretó los ojos y soltó un pesado suspiro, luego la tomo por las muñecas y la apartó de su lado.

— ¿Perdonarlo? — Pregunto incrédulo— ¡Tú no sabes lo que hizo!

— Si lo sé, sé lo de Johana… — Él la fulmino con la mirada al oírla pronunciar el nombre de su esposa muerta, Katniss retrocedió unos pasos consciente de que lo había molestado.

Ella no tenía derecho a hablar de su pasado y sobretodo no tenía derecho a opinar sobre su vida. Peeta avanzó en su dirección hasta dejarla pegada a la pared.

— ¿Crees que sabiendo eso me conoces? — Siseó entre dientes, posando una mano en la pared, de modo que no pudiera escapar de su mirada—. ¿¡Crees que sabes algo!? ¡Tú no sabes nada…nada de lo que esa escoria me hizo vivir! — Descargó un golpe en la pared y ella dio un brinco en su lugar.

— Perdonaste a Johana… — Su voz fue apenas audible, pero lo suficiente para que él la escuchara— Te traicionó y la perdonaste ¿Por qué con Finnick es distinto? — Él soltó una risa desprovista de humor y se inclinó aun más sobre ella, pues no comprendía por qué rayos aún le quedaban ganas de salvar a ese infeliz.

— ¿Por qué es distinto? — Se silencio fingiendo analizar la pregunta— Porque cuando decidí perdonarla a ella, también le otorgué indulgencia a Finn. Yo debí responder a su insulto, él me había traicionado. — Lentamente su voz iba cobrando mayor intensidad.

»¡El condenado, se había acostado con mi esposa en mi cama, bajo mi propio techo! Y yo lo perdoné, le dije que se fuera, que olvidara todas sus deudas conmigo. Le otorgue el perdón, no lo enfrenté en ese momento porque intenté comprenderlo… — Soltó un suspiro por lo bajo— Yo lo había herido antes, ignoré sus sentimientos hacia ella y me sentí culpable al respecto. Intenté enmendar mi error… — Peeta apretó los puños con frustración, sin importar cuanto lo recordara, nunca se hacía más fácil— Lo acepte en mi casa cuando Snow lo corrió, le di un empleo, lo ayude a empezar de nuevo. Y él se reía de mí a mis espaldas.

— Oh Peeta… — Notó que ella lloraba y le acarició el rostro, limpiando aquella tristeza que él mismo estaba causando.

— Aun así lo perdoné — continuó, bajando la vista al piso— Él no tenía derecho a entrometerse… ¡No debía volver! — Una lagrima traicionera rodó por su mejilla y Peeta la borró con rabia— No me importó lo de Johana, estaba dispuesto a dejar todo eso atrás. Pero Finn hizo algo mucho peor y su intromisión, le costó la vida a un inocente niño que nada tenía que ver. — Katniss lo atrajo hasta su cuerpo y él hundió el rostro en su cuello.

— Johana no quería al bebé, iba a dejarlo conmigo una vez que naciera. Luego desaparecería de nuestras vidas, tan solo debía cuidar de ella durante el embarazo, pero fui tan estúpido como para dejarla sola. — Un quejido escapó de sus labios al recordar aquel último viaje. Él había estado a cada momento a su lado, pero frente a la muerte de Robert sus responsabilidades habían aumentado y se había visto obligado a ir a Rusia, para encargarse de la administración. No demoraría más de una semana, pero era como si el mundo se hubiese confabulado para echar todos sus planes a perder— El antiguo amante de Johana, supo lo del embarazo y se puso en contacto con ella, diciéndole que la quería a ella y al bebé a su lado. Su tono de voz ahora parecía monótono incluso ante sus oídos. — Ella se asustó porque sabía que teníamos un acuerdo, Johana quería respetar lo que ambos habíamos pactado. Me envió una carta diciéndome que Randall la estaba presionando para que se fuera con él. Yo le respondí que se marchara a Londres con mi familia que allí nadie la molestaría hasta que yo regresara. Pero al parecer Johana prefirió pedir ayuda a un viejo amigo, como Finn estaba de regreso en Bath no le fue difícil encontrarlo. Él le dio dinero, pensando que la ayudaba a escapar con su amante — Rió amargamente — Pero lo que ella intentaba era llegar a mí… murió en el camino porque no había nadie acompañándola.

— El silencio se extendió por varios minutos— Debí permanecer a su lado…

— No fue tu culpa. — Peeta alzó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos, en labios de Katniss hasta casi parecía verdad. Pero él sabía que esa cruz la cargaría en su espalda para siempre.

— Si lo fue, ella no habría recurrido a Finn, si yo me hubiese quedado.

— No puedes culparte por eso, no fue culpa de nadie, sólo fue el destino…

— Quería una familia Katniss y él se encargo de matar todas mis esperanzas en una sola noche. — Ella lo apretó con fuerza entre sus brazos y él sintió que algo del dolor remitía.

Como si en ella reviviera aquella parte en su interior, que hacía tiempo había decidido dejar de sentir. Peeta respiró junto a su cuello, llenando sus pulmones del dulce aroma de Katniss. Posó sus labios en su tráquea y lentamente busco el mejor camino hasta sus labios. Ella soltó un leve gemido cuando sus bocas se encontraron, ambos ansiando el consuelo que sólo el otro podía otorgarle. Peeta profundizó el beso y la tomó por las caderas pegándola a su cuerpo, Katniss hundió sus manos en su cabello a modo de cerrar ese enlace. Él recorrió sus mejillas con la boca hasta alcanzar su oído, el deseo latiendo en sus venas como una antigua llama que parecía renacer.

— Te necesito… — murmuró en un instante y ella le respondió tomando sus labios en un beso que logró borrarle hasta el último pensamiento racional. Peeta la alzó en vilo y ella entrelazo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

— Peeta… — susurró mientras él deshacía los nudos que cerraban su canesú, Katniss soltó un gemido dentro de su boca, al momento que su mano encontró la curvatura de sus pechos.

Peeta acaricio la tersa piel que se escondía bajo la camisola y con su otra mano marcó un sendero por su pierna hasta rozar una liga que decoraba su muslo. Ella le clavó las uñas en la espalda, al momento que su mano se hizo de su parte femenina. Sus besos adquirieron un tono más impaciente, Katniss gemía arqueando las caderas instintivamente. Peeta retiró su mano de su entrepierna y la levanto aun mas, afianzando su amarre por su trasero. Sus pantalones a medio desabotonar, no presentaron gran resistencia y en un momento, tan solo un movimiento lo separaba de tomarla para si. Peeta hundió el rostro en su pecho saboreando y saciándose de su suavidad. Katniss parecía decir algo, pero él no se preocupó por intentar entenderle, pues en ese momento sabía lo que ambos querían. Y no lo retrasó más, asiéndola por las caderas se introdujo en ella dejándose atrapar por el calor de su interior. Katniss soltó un leve gemido que término ahogándolo en su hombro, Peeta empujó una vez más y ella rápidamente se acompasó a sus movimientos. No había quedado espacio para la sutileza, ambos alcanzaron un ritmo vertiginoso que solo podían aplacar de un modo. Él incrementó la velocidad de sus acometidas y ella supo responder a su necesidad. Katniss exclamó su nombre y le susurró algunas palabras al oído, que solo aumentaron su deseo. Peeta recorrió con sus manos su cuerpo, intentando mantener esa imagen de ella, la de su rostro al momento de alcanzar el orgasmo. El cuerpo de Katniss tembló contra el suyo y Peeta se dejó ir con un gruñido, antes de abrazarla con fuerza y prometerse a si mismo, que eso solo era el principio.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o**

**¡Hola! ¿No me digan que nos les gustó el capítulo? Ajajá a mi me encantó, tan dulce al principio, tan salvaje al final. Espero sus comentarios.**

**Gracias a todos por los alertas, reviews, favoritos **

**Besos y nos leemos.**

**Adelanto:**

—Eres un cobarde, al menos ten el valor de mirarme. — Se volteó para enfrentarlo, él continuaba con la vista fija en el piso. Katniss aguardó un segundo que pareció eterno y finalmente Peeta le devolvió la mirada— Yo a diferencia de ti, soy capaz de mirar atrás sin sentirme asqueada de mi misma — Y tras decir eso tomó la perilla de la puerta para salir, pero una mano le bloqueo el camino— Déjame salir Peeta, no tendrás que… —Él le dio la vuelta tan repentinamente, que a Katniss se le atoraron las palabras en la boca.

…

Nos leemos!


	21. Chapter 19CCLQD

**Todos los personajes y el universo de los juegos del hambre son de Suzanne Collins y la historia original se llama Pide un deseo y es de Tamara Araoz, quien amablemente me ha permitido adaptarla, cosa que hago sin ningún fin de lucro, sin ningún otro objetivo que no sea entretenernos.**

**Nota: Gracias a todas por sus reviews y PM, siempre logran sacarme una sonrisa. Espero que el siguiente capítulo, sea de su agrado.**

**Nos leemos abajo**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo XIX**

Mientras él le daba la espalda y muy probablemente, se injuriaba por lo acontecido. Katniss se encargó de arreglarse el vestido y como pudo, de retocarse el maquillaje. A decir verdad ella no se sentía culpable o arrepentida, en toda su vida se había acostado con un solo hombre… bueno, dos contando a Peeta. Y comparado con el "no" mágico momento, en los campos de su abuela, esta experiencia había sido cien veces mejor.

Pero no iba quitarle mérito al pobre Gale, después de todo ambos eran unos críos jugando a ser adultos y más que sexo, había sido un encuentro de risas y sonrojos mal disimulados.

— ¿Peeta? — Lo llamó en el momento que se sintió lista para enfrentarlo. Él se volvió sobre su hombro, algo renuente a mirarla. ¿Cómo decirle que no importaba? Que podían seguir siendo amigos después de eso ¿Podían? ¿Realmente ella lo quería de amigo? La primera (y única) palabra que reverberaba en su mente, era un rotundo y estridente ¡No! Pero luego también estaba esa parte racional, que la obligaba a poner los pies en la tierra. ¿Qué podía ofrecerle ella, además de una amistad? Peeta jamás la tomaría en serio después de lo ocurrido y menos ahora que sabía que no era virgen. Katniss se negaba a conocer lo que acontecía en su cabeza, pero muy en su interior se hacia una idea. Sí Marvel aviva un poco las llamas, Peeta se terminaría convenciendo de que ella era una arrastrada o mucho peor. Y en cierta forma, solita se había metido en ese predicamento, una verdadera dama no entraría en la habitación de un hombre, no lo abofetearía, no lo besaría y por ¡Dios! no tendría sexo con él. ¿En donde rayos se había olvidado a su dama interior? ¿En que estaba pensando? No. Es verdad, no estaba pensando precisamente, y_ ese_ era el problema.

— Katniss… creo que es mejor que te vayas. — Ella sintió un crujido en su pecho y estuvo segura que era su corazón deshaciéndose en pena. Presionó las manos a cada lado de sus caderas y tras respirar profundamente, emprendió el camino hacia la puerta. Pero en el último segundo se detuvo, no podía irse sin decir nada, tal vez había cometido un error pero no por eso se sentiría indigna.

— Eres un cobarde, al menos ten el valor de mirarme. — Se volteó para enfrentarlo, él continuaba con la vista fija en el piso. Katniss aguardó un segundo que pareció eterno y finalmente Peeta le devolvió la mirada— Yo a diferencia de ti, soy capaz de mirar atrás sin sentirme asqueada de mi misma —Y tras decir eso tomó la perilla de la puerta para salir, pero una mano le bloqueo el camino— Déjame salir Peeta, no tendrás que… —Él le dio la vuelta tan repentinamente, que a Katniss se le atoraron las palabras en la boca.

— De lo único que me arrepiento, es de no haber esperado… — Ella enarcó una ceja confusa— No debió pasar así Katniss — Peeta la miró fijamente— Pero eso no quiere decir, que no quisiera que pasara — No supo cómo responder a eso, por lo que se limitó a mirarlo con los ojos abiertos de par en par— No me comporté como un caballero contigo, podrías perdonarme… — Katniss aun continuaba en blanco ¿Él le pedía perdón? Eso sí que era nuevo.

— Si… — susurró notando su voz extraña— Pero… - ¿Qué? ¿Que podría agregar? - ...que no vuelva a ocurrir- — Peeta asintió y una pequeña sonrisa surcó sus labios con algo de cautela, él la tomo por la barbilla para que se miraran a los ojos.

— No puedo prometerte eso. — Katniss sonrió sin poder evitarlo, la mirada de Peeta centellaba con una emoción que no pudo dirimir.

— No quiero que me prometas eso. — Y tras esa confesión, él tomo sus labios por unos segundos a modo de cerrar ese trato. Pero cuando sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar, Katniss notó que algo le preocupaba—. ¿Qué ocurre? — instó sorprendiéndose de lo rápido que se había acostumbrado, a sus gestos, sus muecas o sus silencios. Todos ellos parecían esconder un poco de la personalidad de Peeta.

— Nada. — Katniss sacudió la cabeza y le hizo un gesto con la mano, para que hablara. Él dejo ir un suspiro antes de rendirse—. Es solo que… —Bajó la vista a sus manos que se mantenían unidas, luego de ese besito de reconciliación— ¿No te escapas de nadie verdad? — En un principio no logró comprender de qué hablaba.

— ¿Qué?

— Ya sabes… ¿Algún esposo… que no querías?

— ¡Ohh! — dijo ella, finalmente captando la dirección de su pregunta.

Katniss lo pensó por unos segundos, él creía que estaba escapando de un esposo, porque no era virgen. Al menos no asoció ese último punto a que ella fuese una especie de zorra-prostituta-arrastrada—. No, no hay ningún esposo. — Él alzo la vista una vez más.

— ¿Segura?

— Creo que recordaría algún matrimonio. — Dijo, tratando de sonar convincente. Pero por alguna razón esa explicación no parecía suficiente, tal vez si no se explayaba Peeta terminaría creyendo que era una zorra o una caza fortunas. ¿Quién sabe? En esa época esas cosas estaban de moda—. Lo preguntas porque… — Ella no tenía problemas en hablar sobre su virginidad, pero sabía que a él eso lo incomodaba, por lo que eligió no ser tan directa—. Veras, yo tenía un amigo y… ambos sentíamos curiosidad, ocurrió solo una vez — Peeta la observaba fijo, algo que le dificultaba dar su explicación— Fue como un experimento… — ¿Cómo decirle que todas sus amigas ya no eran vírgenes y que ella no quería quedarse atrás? Obviamente en su época eso no sería muy trascendental, pero seguramente Peeta estaría pensando que era un idiota. Un idiota que se acostaba con un hombre a modo de experimento. Además, también podría pensar que ella se acostaba con todos sus amigos. ¿¡Experimento!? ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

— ¿Cuál fue el resultado?

— ¿El resultado? — preguntó confundida.

— Dijiste que hacías un experimento ¿Qué resulto de él? — Katniss se devanó los sesos pensando alguna respuesta que dejara de hundirla, ya había dicho que el sexo era un experimento para ella ¿Cómo podía hundirse aún mas?

— Pues… el resultado fue que… el sexo entre amigos no funciona. — Su aseveración terminó sonando como una pregunta, pero ya era tarde para echarse atrás.

— ¿Y nosotros somos amigos? — Katniss se mordió el labio para no sonreír, Peeta siempre se lo hacía todo más sencillo. Se puso de puntillas para alcanzar su boca y tras dejar ir un suspiro se recargó contra su pecho para no perder el equilibrio. No importaba que tanto lo conociera, el tenerlo cerca siempre representaba una amenaza para su motricidad.

— Nunca. — susurró surcando con su lengua la comisura de sus labios.

— Eso… me deja más tranquilo. — Ella rió brevemente, pero entonces algo pareció hacer eco en su mente obnubilada por el deseo. Algo que no podía esperar, ese algo que la había llevado a ese lugar. Se apartó de los brazos de Peeta y él la observo confundido— ¿Qué pasa?

— Eso pregunto yo… — replicó depositando mayor fuerza a su timbre— ¿Qué pasa con Finnick? — Fue como si esa palabra activara algo en el Marqués, al segundo pareció perder su dulzura y Katniss tuvo que tomarlo por los brazos, para que no le diera la espalda—. Peeta… ¡Peeta! No seas infantil.

— ¿Por qué tenemos que hablar de él?

— Quizás porque intentas mandarlo a torturar — Ironizó ella, ganándose un fría mirada a cambio— Peeta por favor… — rogó persiguiéndolo por la habitación, él claramente se resistía a abordar el tema— Si envías a Finnick a ese lugar… yo… — Él se volvió en ese instante para dirigirle toda su atención, Katniss pasó saliva con dificultad al notar la amenaza implícita en sus ojos. Había un momento para cada cosa y estaba claro que él había alcanzado el tope, esa mañana. No quería saber nada de Finnick, pero Katniss no se iría de ese lugar sin haber solucionado ese problema.

— ¿Tú qué? — La urgió, a sabiendas que ella no podía hacer nada para intimidarlo. Katniss cuadró los hombros y alzó el mentón con altanería, improvisaría algo sobre la marcha, eso siempre le resultaba.

— Yo no volveré a… — ¿Qué podría afectarlo?— No volveré a besarte — terminó por soltar, aunque a sus oídos esas palabras sonaron como una tremenda y absurdísima mentira. Y es que ¿Cómo iba a dejar de besarlo? Si era lo único que quería. Peeta se cruzó de brazos y la observó con los ojos en rendijas.

— ¿Intentas chantajearme Katniss? — Hasta en el tono de su voz parecía denotarse, cierta burla, Katniss no respondió, por lo que Peeta sintió la necesidad de llenar el vacío— ¿Qué tal… si yo te beso? — Él se acercó lentamente hasta posar su rostro en su cuello— ¿Eso tampoco cuenta? — Katniss contuvo un gemido, al sentir su lengua rozándole el lóbulo de la oreja— ¿No piensas responder? — Asintió casi imperceptiblemente y con la poca voluntad que le quedaba, posó sus manos sobre su pecho y lo apartó de su lado.

— Nada de besos, hasta que Finnick esté a salvo. — ¡Maldición! Esto le saldría caro a Finnick, estaba rechazando a Peeta para salvarlo. Definitivamente se merecía el Oscar a la mejor amiga.

— No puedo simplemente arrepentirme Katniss, el trato está cerrado. Los franceses saben que tengo a Finn y si no lo envío, tanto él como yo estaremos en problemas.

— Tiene que haber alguna forma. — Murmuró repentinamente alarmada ¿Y si Peeta decía la verdad? ¿Y si ya no podía hacer nada por Finnick?

— ¡No! No hagas eso… — Pero a pesar de su advertencia no pudo evitarlo, sin previo aviso las lágrimas comenzaron a rodarle por las mejillas— ¡Katniss no llores por él!

— Pero es mi amigo… — espetó entre sollozos, Peeta soltó una maldición entre dientes y la atrajo hasta su cuerpo para abrazarla con fuerza. No podía, no soportaba verla llorar.

— Vas a dejarme en la bancarrota niña. — Ella alzó el rostro húmedo de su pechera y lo observo dudosa.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Pagaré sus deudas con los franceses. — Katniss quiso chillar de la alegría, bueno más que eso. Quería dar brincos de alegría y bailar el ula-ula. Pero en su luegar, se pegó a su cuerpo tratando de grabar cada parte de él en ella. Ese era el Peeta que quería, era el Peeta que ama… Sí ¿Por qué no? Ese era el Peeta que amaba—. ¡Dios Katniss! Solo por ti haría algo así. — Ella sonrió sabiendo en su interior, que por él haría virtualmente cualquier cosa.

...

— ¡Oh _chérie_! (Miel) ¡Muchas gracias! — Finn la apresó entre sus brazos una vez más_—. Tu es mon ange, merci, merci...Oh merci beaucoup! (¡_Tu eres mi ángel, gracias, gracias... Oh muchas gracias!)_ — m_ientras le agradecía de una y mil maneras.

— No entiendo lo que dices, pero de nada. — Se excusó ella entre risas. Peeta observaba toda la escena a unos cuantos metros y no dejaba de preguntarse, si había hecho lo correcto. No soportaría que le pasara otra vez, pero algo en su interior...

— Lo que quieras, pídeme lo que quieras… — Continuó Finn sin soltarla, entonces Peeta lo supo, tendría que haberlo matado cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Una mano se posó sobre su espalda, sobresaltándolo. Peeta se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con los ojos de su hermano, que lo escrutaban con un gesto divertido.

— Cada día me sorprendes más. — dijo éste admirando la escena que montaban Finn y Katniss en el recibidor.

Él frunció el ceño y resopló entre dientes, pues aunque le costaba admitirlo, también se estaba sorprendiendo a sí mismo. Y no estaba dispuesto a analizar la razón de su repentino cambio de actitud. Katniss lo buscó con la mirada en ese instante y le obsequió una nívea sonrisita que él no pudo devolver, se giró sobre sus talones dispuesto a ignorar todo aquello. Quizás si sabía la razón después de todo, pero eso no hacia las cosas más fáciles.

— Presentía que no podrías… — Peeta se dio la vuelta, al notar que Marvel lo seguía.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Bueno, Finn ha sido tu amigo desde… ¿Siempre? — Él se encogió de hombros con desinterés, su hermano no buscaba una respuesta a su retorica pregunta— Solo necesitabas de una excusa para no enviarlo…

— Yo no necesitaba nada. — Masculló molesto por esa estúpida teoría, ya que no había decidido salvarlo por él, lo había hecho por ella. No quería que Katniss sufriera, sólo por eso.

— Bien, cree lo que quieras… — espetó el otro en respuesta, mientras cruzaban el umbral del estudio y ambos se internaban en su interior.

Peeta fue a la vitrina de licores, para servirse algo de beber en tanto que Marvel cerraba la puerta y luego se dejaba caer en uno de los amplios sillones. Le pasó una copa a su hermano y también tomó asiento.

— Veo que la Señorita Katniss, tiene más control sobre ti del que me imaginaba —No respondió al poco enmascarado insulto— Una mujer así… — murmuró pensativo, Peeta se irguió repentinamente alerta, soportaba cualquier cosa que fuese en su dirección pero no sería tan permisivo en lo que respectaba a Katniss.

— ¿Qué tienes que decir Marvel? — El aludido se encogió de hombros y tras beber un trago de brandy, su expresión pareció cambiar.

— ¿Piensas casarte con ella? — La pregunta lo tomó con la guardia baja y como pocas veces, se quedó sin palabras— Me lo temía… — susurró Marvel tomando su silencio como una afirmación.

Peeta se permitió un segundo para repensar aquello, pues podía decir que no tenía deseos de cometer ese error por segunda vez. Pero algo en su mente lo detenía, pues no concebía la idea de casarse con Katniss como un error. Johana tendría que haber sido suficiente para matar toda esperanza, pero aunque le gustaría negarlo, Katniss lograba dominar sobre los malos recuerdos. Se había hecho un lugar en todo el caos que era su interior y era estúpido pensar que podría apartarse de ella. La quería a su lado, la quería para él. Pero luego estaban todas esas dudas, que simplemente no podía desechar.

Confiaba en Katniss, a tal punto que prefería no indagar en su pasado. Aunque sabía que un hombre sensato, se tomaría el trabajo de cubrir esos puntos en blanco. Ella representaba un misterio de muchas maneras y él podía optar por creer en su palabra, pero a esa altura de su vida, sabía mejor que nadie, que las personas no eran lo que aparentaban.

— No sé qué hacer. — Confesó en un exabrupto, obteniendo una extraña mirada por parte de su hermano— Hay muchas cosas que…

— No sabes. — Completo él y Peeta asintió por lo bajo— Pregúntale. — Marvel tenía la facultad, de dar soluciones rápidas que no siempre se caracterizaban por su sutileza— Sabes que ella miente y no creo que deberías recorrer, ese camino nuevamente.

— Lo sé, pero…

— ¿Temes lo que vayas a descubrir? — Asintió una vez más, sabía que su actitud era la de un cobarde por lo que optó por apartar la mirada— Si te sirve de algo, pienso que no tiene esposo y ni siquiera está en busca de uno.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— No tiene problemas en exponerse en la temporada, si estuviese casada y escapando, mantendría un perfil bajo. — Peeta tuvo que darle crédito a esa observación— Tampoco se muestra inclinada a llamar la atención de los hombres, prefiere perderse contigo en los jardines que atender a Lord Arbush, quien se mostraba más que interesado en ella. — Esa noticia lo molestó y lo tranquilizó en dosis similares— Y por último diré que no aparenta ser una cazadora de fortunas…

— ¿Por qué? — instó mostrándole toda su atención, era imposible negar que Marvel tenía un don al momento de leer a las personas. Gracias a su habilidad de ver más allá que el común de los mortales, Peeta había cerrado más de un trato provechoso.

— Hace dos días la oí preguntándole a Annie, cual era la diferencia entre un penique y un chelín. — Una sonrisa traicionera rompió su frio semblante— Y en realidad parecía muy seria.

— ¿Entonces qué piensas de ella? — Su hermano frunció el ceño, mostrándose pensativo.

— No estoy seguro, hay ciertas cosas que no terminan de cerrarme. Pero si quieres mi consejo…

— Por favor. — Se apresuró a decir, logrando una pequeña sonrisa en su interlocutor.

— Pues diría que antes de precipitarte, deberías intentar conocer más de ella.

— ¿Y si ya he hecho algo un tanto... precipitado? — preguntó evasivo.

— ¿Algo que te compromete? — replicó su hermano, buscando su mirada que se mantenía fija en sus manos.

— Un poco.

— Ah Peeta… — El silencio se prolongó por largo rato— Muchas veces lo correcto, no significa lo mejor — él lo observo arqueando una ceja— Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. — Y tras decir aquello, se levanto del sillón para dejarlo aun mas confundido que antes.

...

Marvel salió de la mansión familiar con una sonrisa surcándole los labios, el cochero lo aguardaba con la puerta del carruaje abierta y él tras saludar al hombre, subió de un salto. En el interior, unos azules orbes lo fulminaron con la mirada, pero estos no lograron quitarle la complacida sonrisa.

— Hiciste trampa. — Le espetó ella mostrándose realmente ofendida al respecto, él soltó un risa por lo bajo.

— Pidió mi consejo. — Se excusó extendiendo una mano en su dirección.

— Lo manipulaste. — Continuó ella, haciendo caso omiso de la mano que intentaba tomarla— Y eso no era lo que habíamos acordado.

— ¿Temes perder? — instó con burla y ella bufó observándolo con un gesto desafiante.

— No, tú eres el que teme perder y por eso hiciste trampa. — Marvel finalmente logró tomarla por la cintura y con un movimiento rápido, la sentó sobre sus piernas— Y ni creas que puedes… — Él la silencio tomando sus labios en un profundo beso— Callarme con eso… — Añadió con las mejillas enrojecidas, por la repentina dirección que tomaba la conversación.

— No intento callarte amor. — murmuró fingiendo estar arrepentido, obviamente sin mucho éxito.

— Dado que interferiste, no me dejas más opciones que interferir… —Marvel hundió el rostro en su cuello y sonrió contra su tersa piel.

— Sabes que ganaré de una forma u otra… — susurró plantando un camino de besos que lo guiaron una vez más a sus labios— Sólo date por vencida y prometo ser indulgente contigo.

— Nunca. — Espeto resuelta— Cuando yo gane, tú serás el que me rogará de rodillas. — Él se apartó lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos.

— ¿Es que no te das cuenta que ya estoy rendido a tus pies? — Ella rodó los ojos antes de atraerlo una vez más a sus labios, donde él se divirtió redescubriendo sus dulces sabores una y otra vez.

— Mañana me toca a mí. — Anunció guiñándole un ojo con malicia, él sacudió la cabeza en una negación, pero no pudo evitar sonreír frente a su gesto decidido

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o**

**Yupi! He logrado colgar el capítulo temprano! No puedo creerlo! Luego de esto me voy a estudiar tranquila. **

**Preguntas, reclamos y otras yerbas: déjame un review, los contesto por PM!**

**Besos y nos leemos.**

**Adelanto:**

— Nada… sólo que extraño a Katniss. —Peeta frunció el ceño confundido y ella soltó un suspiro por lo bajo, sabía que mencionar a Katniss lo desviaría del tema.

— ¿Por qué la extrañas?

— Hoy Lord Arbush la llevo de paseo a Hyde Park y no tengo con quien hablar, eso es todo.

— ¿Haymitch? — Ella asintió notando como la mirada de su hermano, parecía cobrar un brillo particular. Entonces supo lo que veía en él y una sonrisa picarona surco sus labios. Tal vez podía utilizar esto en su favor.

...

By... nos leemos!


	22. Chapter 20CCLQD

**Todos los personajes y el universo de los juegos del hambre son de Suzanne Collins y la historia original se llama Pide un deseo y es de Tamara Araoz, quien amablemente me ha permitido adaptarla, cosa que hago sin ningún fin de lucro, sin ningún otro objetivo que no sea entretenernos.**

**Buen domingo! Hemos llegado a la mitad de la historia, que disfruten el capítulo. Nos leemos abajo**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo XX**

— ¿Estás emocionada? — Katniss alzó la cabeza un tanto distraída y Annie no pudo evitar mirarla con extrañeza. Era la única chica que no se ponía a saltar de felicidad, al recibir una invitación formal.

— Mucho. — Susurró luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, ella fue a sentarse a su lado y la tomó de una mano amigablemente.

A pesar que llevaba poco tiempo conociéndola, la Señorita Katniss le inspiraba confianza, además de que era capaz de hacer sonreír a Peeta. Algo que incluso a ella, le costaba de tanto en tanto.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — instó con verdadera preocupación, esa mañana había corrido a su habitación para enseñarle la nota que le habían enviado. Pero para su sorpresa, Katniss no había reaccionado como ella esperaba.

Lord Arbush, no solía ponerle atención a las nuevas postulantes, razón que tan solo logro acrecentar su entusiasmo. Katniss había logrado con sólo un baile, conseguir que un excelente partido la invitara a pasear en calesa. Aun así Annie no logro despertar su júbilo, quizás ella estaba interesada en alguien más y eso podía comprenderlo.

— No ocurre nada. — Intentó ofrecerle una sonrisa, pero ella no se creyó su pobre actuación.

— Has estado rara últimamente y ahora que deberías estar preparándote para tu paseo, te encuentras sentada observando la ventana… no me digas que no ocurre nada, no soy tan tonta.

— Es sólo que… no sé muy bien qué hacer. — Annie arqueó una ceja, sin entenderla por completo.

— ¿A qué te refieres específicamente? ¿A Lord Arbush? ¿A qué atuendo deberías llevar? ¿Qué clase de temas podrían hablar? ¿O a qué tanta confianza lo vas a dejar tener? — Katniss se giró para mirarla horrorizada.

— ¡No sabía que tenía que pensar en todas esas cosas! — Exclamó dejándose caer en la cama con exageración, Annie soltó una pequeña risilla—. ¿Qué le digo?

— Pues no estoy segura, hiciste algo en el baile que llamó su atención, continua usando esa técnica. — Le sonrió para mostrarle su apoyo, pero Katniss soltó un bufido.

— No quiero gustarle. — Confesó repentinamente y ella se arrodilló en la cama para mirarla a los ojos, la otra lentamente se incorporó hasta volver a sentarse— No quiero gustarle. — repitió, como si la primera vez no hubiese sido suficiente.

— Pero es un excelente partido. — Annie no sabía muy bien que decir en esa situación, si ella hubiese recibido una invitación de ese hombre o de cualquier otro, también se sentiría desdichada. Ella ya había escogido a su futuro esposo y no estaba dispuesta a aceptar nada menos, pero ¿Cuál era la razón de Katniss al rechazo?— ¿Acaso estás interesada en alguien más? —Ella se encogió de hombros y pasó de responder, pero algo en sus ojos le dijo que había dado en el clavo— ¿Quién?

— Nadie… — balbuceó Katniss con poca credibilidad.

— Oh vamos, puedes confiar en mí. No le diré nada a mi madre, es más puedo darte algunos trucos para hacer que Haymitch Arbush, no se fije nunca más en ti.

— ¿Puedes? — Annie sonrió complacida, por la reacción suscitada en su interlocutora.

— Sólo si me dices de quien estas enamorada…

...

Mientras caminaba por los jardines buscando un banco donde diera el sol, Annie dejó pasear la vista por los rosales. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se acercaba a sus flores, pues Lady Adler creía que cuidar un jardín no era tarea de una dama de su clase. Pero era algo que ella disfrutaba, aun así tenía que escuchar los consejos de su madre. Si se atrevía a contradecirla, sólo acrecentaría las ansias de casarla con alguien y enviarla lejos. Lo que ella menos quería era encontrar un esposo. Los viejos y rechonchos Duques, Condes y Marqueses de Londres, jamás lograrían despertar nada en su interior. Primero tendrían que atarla a una carreta y jalarla hasta la iglesia, antes de casarla con alguno de ellos. Annie no era estúpida, sabía que no debía apuntar por debajo de su clase. Pero eso reducía mucho sus expectativas, los hombres con títulos elevados, eran viejos o ya tenían un buen número de matrimonios encima. Y ella no quería eso, no quería a un lord que en tres años ya no pudiera correr, quería a alguien vital, alegre, apuesto. Quería a…

— Sir Finn. — Murmuró al notar quien se inclinaba ligeramente sobre su rosal, él se volvió al oír su voz y le expuso una deslumbrante sonrisa.

— _Bonjour belle (hola hermosa) _— Annie contuvo un pequeño suspiro y sintió como las mejillas comenzaron a arderle. Eso necesitaba, tan solo dos palabras de él para sentir fuego, en cada partícula de su cuerpo. Desde que tenía siete años, Finn monopolizaba cualquier recuerdo suyo.

El primer día que lo vio supo que se había enamorado, no necesitó que él le devolviera la mirada, no necesitó oír su voz. Fue amor desde el momento en que ella supo cómo darle nombre a ese sentimiento. Conforme pasaban los años, Annie intentó hacerse de un lugar en su corazón, pero todos sus intentos fueron en vano. Finn la veía como a una niña, como a la pequeña hermana de Peeta. Y ella comprendió amargamente, que jamás lograría borrar esa idea de su mente. Había tenido que soportar viéndolo ir y venir con su hermano, y todas esas tontas mujeres. Ninguna había significado mucho para él, al menos eso era lo que ella creía, luego de que se fue a Bath le fue difícil seguirle la pista. Tanto Peeta como Finn, disfrutaban con la atención que recibían de las damas y ella pasó toda su adolescencia, tratando de aprender de ellas. ¿Qué hacían para que él las mirara? ¿Qué ropa utilizaban? ¿Cómo sonreían? Copió cada uno de sus gestos, cada una de sus miradas y aun así, seguía siendo invisible para él.

Ahora que lo tenía de regreso en Londres, tenía pensado demostrarle que podía ser una mujer real. Pero siempre que estaba en su presencia, exageraba mucho o hablaba tonterías. Logrando acrecentar la imagen que él tenía de ella: que aun era una niña—. ¿Annie te encuentras bien? —Sacudió la cabeza obligándose a pensar.

— Si. — Finn no pareció muy convencido, pues la miró con un gesto entre preocupado y cariñoso. ¡Genial! Era la misma mirada que obtenía de Peeta—. Yo busco un lugar donde leer — Alzó el libro que tenía en las manos y él asintió sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

— No te molesto entonces. — Ella lo vio darse la vuelta y sintió ganas de gritarle que la molestara, que no había inconveniente. Pero una vez más las palabras correctas, rehuyeron de su boca.

— Soy una estúpida.

— ¿Y eso? — Dio un brinco para encontrarse con su hermano a sus espaldas— ¿Por qué eres una estúpida? — instó Peeta con curiosidad.

— Porque tomé este libro que ya había leído. — Quiso exponer una sonrisa, pero esta se perdió en medio de su actuación forzada—. Voy a regresarlo. —Al pasar junto a Peeta, éste la detuvo por la muñeca.

— Dime que va mal… — Annie se quedó muda, pensando una respuesta que la librase de ese enfrentamiento.

— Nada… sólo que extraño a Katniss. — Peeta frunció el ceño confundido y ella soltó un suspiro por lo bajo, sabía que mencionar a Katniss lo desviaría del tema.

— ¿Por qué la extrañas?

— Hoy Lord Arbush la llevo de paseo a Hyde Park y no tengo con quien hablar, eso es todo.

— ¿Haymitch? — Ella asintió notando como la mirada de su hermano, parecía cobrar un brillo particular. Entonces supo lo que veía en él y una sonrisa picarona surco sus labios. Tal vez podía utilizar esto en su favor.

— Le dije a Katniss algunas cosas para espantarlo, si las hace bien, Arbush no será un problema. — El rostro de Peeta pasó de perplejo a meditabundo.

— ¿Por qué harías eso?

— ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Después de todo quiero que seas feliz. — Peeta se cruzó de brazos y se golpeó el labio con el dedo índice.

— ¿Katniss te dijo algo?

— Lo necesario. — Respondió tratando de mantenerse seria.

— Mmmm… ¿Con qué me va a salir? — preguntó atrapando rápidamente la dirección de la conversación, Annie y Peeta no necesitaban decirse todo, sus gestos a veces hablaban por ellos.

— Sólo necesito información. — Peeta arqueó una ceja y aguardó a que ella continuara—. Sobre Finn.

— ¿Qué con él? — Ella rodó los ojos, si había algo que aprendió a hacer desde muy pequeña era a ocultar sus sentimientos por Finn. Estaba claro que Peeta, ni se imaginaba lo que podría llegar a querer.

— ¿Qué clase de mujer le gusta? — Por un segundo su hermano pareció pensar con detenimiento sus palabras, luego súbitamente pareció caer en el juego.

— ¡Oh no! Ni lo sueñes…

— ¡Pero Peeta! — protestó, tratando al menos ser escuchada.

— Él no es para ti. — Sentenció con su mejor voz autoritaria, ella lo ignoró— Ese hombre es mucho más grande que tú…

— ¿Y tú no eres mayor para Katniss? — Él le apuntó con un dedo a modo de amenaza, pero por un segundo no supo como replicar.

— Es… eso… es diferente.

— ¿Qué tiene de diferente? — Lo increpó cruzándose de brazos, él la fulminó con la mirada y tras masajearse la sien con los nudillos, pareció calmarse un poco.

— Escúchame bien pequeña, no te vas a acercar a Finn. — Ella abrió la boca para responder, pero él la silencio con un ademán— La diferencia es que yo soy tu hermano y tengo la decisión final, si tengo que casarte con un cerdo lo haré antes de verte a su lado. ¿Entendido?

Annie dio un paso atrás ligeramente afectada por la tajante amenaza de su hermano. Peeta nunca la trataba así, nunca le había prohibido nada. Y ahora se estaba poniendo en plan autoritario, justo en el momento en que ella más necesitaba de su apoyo. Sabía que convencer a su madre no sería fácil, pero en verdad esperaba que su hermano favorito la ayudara.

— Eres un maldito egoísta. — Musitó con las lágrimas oscilando peligrosamente en sus ojos—. Yo quiero tu felicidad ¿Por qué tú no quieres lo mismo para mí?

— Finn no te hará feliz. — Masculló rudamente, logrando que la primera lágrima se desprendiera de sus húmedos ojos— Annie, eres joven, bonita… puedes tener a cualquier hombre. Por favor, no hagas que me enoje contigo…

— Pero yo lo quiero a él… — susurró sin ánimos de dejarse amedrentar. Había esperado toda una vida por esa oportunidad. Y por la tozudez de su hermano, ella no la dejaría pasar.

— ¿Acaso él…? — Comenzó y ella notó la amenaza en sus ojos.

— ¡No, por supuesto que no! Él ni siquiera lo sabe… — Se apresuró a decir, antes de que Peeta encontrara una razón para matar a Finn.

— Annie es mejor que sea así, si en algún momento te le insinúas, juro por Dios que te vas a arrepentir. — Y sin dejarla replicar, se dio la vuelta para darle tiempo de juntar los pedazos de su corazón hecho trisas.

Se dejó caer junto a su rosal y soltó una lágrima tras otra, como si de esa forma pudiese cambiar su destino. Estaría obligada a ser infeliz, estaría obligada a callar sus sentimientos. Nunca podría sincerarse con Finn y él nunca sabría que ella estaba destinada a permanecer a su lado. Una mano le rozó el hombro pero ella no hizo ningún intento de detener su llanto, sintió como la abrazaban y el familiar aroma lleno sus pulmones, sin que pudiera evitarlo. Él la tomo por la barbilla, obligándola a enfrentar su mirada y tras luchar inútilmente, se dejo vencer.

— Yo… — murmuró, pero cada palabra se atoro en su garganta afectada por el llanto.

— Lo sé — respondió acariciando sus mejillas, para limpiar las marcas que el dolor había dejado— No llores mas… — ella sacudió la cabeza, notando que oír su voz despertaba más su sufrimiento.

— No puedo evitarlo…

— No me gusta verte triste. — La acercó a su pecho para que terminara de descargar su angustia, Annie apretó las manos en su casaca, mientras le oía murmurar una nana francesa. Ella reposó la cabeza en su pecho y cerró los ojos, dejándose acunar como una niña pequeña, el tono sosegado de su canción parecía ser como un bálsamo para su alma.

— Quiero… — Él se detuvo para oírla, pero ella no encontró fuerzas para completar la frase.

— ¿Qué quieres Annie?

— A ti. — Al instante sintió como se ponía en tensión y el amarre con que la sostenía junto a su cuerpo, perdía intensidad.

— No vuelvas a decir a algo así. — Annie se apartó para mirarlo fijamente, Finn tenía el mismo gesto sombrío de su hermano.

— ¿Por qué no? Es lo que siento, es lo que quiero… — Finn sacudió la cabeza en una contundente negación.

— No, no es lo que quieres…

— ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? — Lo corto ella en un exabrupto.

— Porque no es correcto ¿Si? Olvídalo…

Pero Annie no estaba dispuesta a olvidarlo ¿Por qué nadie tomaba en serio sus palabras? Estaba cansada de que todo el mundo pensara que era una niña inmadura, ella tenía claro lo que quería y se lo iba a demostrar.

— No me importa que sea correcto o no. —Espetó seriamente.

Y tras soltar un amplio suspiro, lo tomó por la pechera y lo atrajo sin reparos hasta sus labios. Finn intentó retroceder pero ella no le permitió apartarse, hasta que notara que había crecido y que podía ser una mujer completa para él. El contacto boca con boca pareció quedarse suspendido en el aire, Annie buscó profundizar el beso pero no encontró respuesta del otro lado. Entonces lo comprendió y lentamente fue liberando su mano, había sido una estúpida al pensar que podría obtener algo de esa forma. Finn había recibido miles de besos y el de ella, una estúpida inexperta, no sería nada especial. Finalmente se terminó apartando y al ver la expresión en sus ojos, no pudo más que levantarse y echarse a correr.

— ¡Annie espera! — gritó él pero ella no hizo caso y siguió, hasta que su pie golpeó con fuerza la esquina de la fuente.

El dolor pareció elevarse desde ese punto a cada parte de su cuerpo, pero extrañamente lo que más dolía era el continuo palpitar de su corazón. Finn la tomó del brazo, para ayudarla a incorporarse y ella se sacudió con vehemencia. Ya había tenido demasiadas humillaciones por un día ¿Qué otra cosa podía pasar?

— ¿Estás bien? — Sólo necesitó ofrecerle una mirada, para darle a entender que su pregunta estaba fuera de lugar.

— Déjame. — Musitó tratando de mantener algo de su orgullo, que tras el beso fallido y la caída, había quedado tan perdido como su decencia.

Finn posó ambas manos a cada lado de su rostro y ella no encontró más opción que mirarlo. Antes de que pudiera decirle que olvidara todo, él se inclinó en su dirección muy lentamente. Annie contuvo el aliento y pudo notar como la respiración de él parecía haberse acelerado considerablemente.

— Finn… — Murmuró y en esa ocasión, el roce fue ligero, suave e inquisitivo. Él no había sido agresivo como ella, no la había forzado a mantenerse en contacto con su boca y aun así Annie, no pensaba en ningún otro mejor lugar en donde estar.

Una de sus manos viajó hasta su nuca, instándola a alzar la cabeza y ella lo hizo sin proponérselo. Los labios de Finn empujaron contra los suyos, buscando la entrada a su boca. Annie dejo ir un suspiro en ese momento, al sentir como su lengua tocaba la suya, con movimientos perezosos y tiernos. Como la suave caricia de un pétalo. Un leve gruñido reverbero en la garganta del Sir, mientras posaba una mano en su cintura para atraerla más contra su cuerpo. Annie presionó las palmas en su pecho, disfrutando la sensación que despertaba el roce de sus músculos en sus inexpertas manos. Él parecía estar reconociendo, cada húmedo rincón de su boca y ella sólo podía obligarse a mantenerse despierta. De no estar sostenida por su cuerpo, muy probablemente sus piernas no la habrían soportado. Había soñado con ese momento por muchos años y en su corazón, sabía que la

realidad superaría cualquier deseo infantil. Aunque nunca llego a imaginar, que los labios de Finn tuvieran la capacidad de hacerla olvidar del mundo. Él se apartó finalmente y se apoyó ligeramente sobre su frente.

— No es correcto. — Murmuró y ella sonrió divertida por la teatralidad de su aseveración.

— ¿Y qué? — Finn la observó por un instante con seriedad, pero la sonrisa terminó ganando la partida.

— Tus hermanos van a matarme. — Annie alzó una mano y le apartó el cabello que cubría sus dulces ojos verdes.

— Yo voy a defenderte. — Finn soltó una carcajada y la rodeó con los brazos, para dejarla una vez más pegada a su pechera.

— Ah _petit_, vas a creer que estoy loco pero… voy a confiar en ti. — Ella no lo creía una locura, difícil si, imposible nunca.

— Voy a cuidar de ti, lo prometo. — Él bajo la cabeza para mirarla con seriedad.

— Tú no tienes que cuidar de mi… una mujer… — Alzó la mano y la posó en su boca, antes de escucharlo decir que la obligación de cuidar de otro, era simplemente para los hombres.

— No soy una mujer convencional y ciertamente, tú no eres el hombre más común… Necesitas que cuiden de ti… — Finn le besó la palma causándole cosquillas.

— Bien, pero sólo si me concedes el mismo honor.

Ella asintió alegremente y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, para así poder alcanzar sus labios. En esa ocasión, Finn no opuso ninguna resistencia y dejó que lo besara, como ella lo había soñado desde el primer día. Así y solo así, serian sus besos de ahora en adelante. Perfectos… soñados.

...

— Esto comienza a darme nauseas. — Glimmer rió por lo bajo y tomó a su esposo del brazo, para alejarlo del jardín. Aun no sabía como lo había detenido a su lado, frente a la escena que tuvieron que presenciar— Debería ir a buscar mi espada… — Ella rodó los ojos.

— No, nada de espadas.

— Pero… — Apuntó con una mano en dirección de Finn y Annie, la frustración prácticamente se podía palpar en su voz— Mira eso, tan sólo tiene dieciocho años.

— ¿Y qué? Pensabas que presentándola en la temporada, no tendría momentos robados con algún pretendiente. — Tuvo que ahogar una carcajada, frente el asqueado gesto de Marvel.

— Al menos yo no tendría que presenciar dichos momentos. — Masculló prácticamente jalándola por el camino de piedras.

— Oh cariño, te preocupas mucho. — Él se volvió en su dirección, para mirarla con los ojos en finas líneas. Sí había algo que fastidiaba a Marvel, era que lo acusaran de interesarse por su familia.

— ¿Tuviste algo que ver con esto?

— ¿Yo? — instó sorprendida por el súbito cambio.

— Sí tú, Annie nunca había mostrado interés por Finn…y ahora repentinamente…

— ¡Momento! — Lo cortó en medio de su absurdo divague— Que tú nunca lo hayas notado, no significa que no existiera. Y no querido, no tuve nada que ver. — Él no pareció creerle por completo, pero dejo ir el tema finalmente.

— ¿Qué hay de Peeta?— Glimmer sonrió con picardía.

— ¿Has visto su expresión cuando Annie le dijo lo de Arbush?

— Porque sospecho, que en eso si tuviste que ver. — Se encogió de hombros con inocencia— Glimmer ¿Qué hiciste?

— Nada… — Pero la mirada de Marvel la obligó a decir la verdad— Bien, quizás dije muy cerca de Haymitch, que Katniss era una gran heredera Rusa…— Su esposo de cruzó de brazos y arqueó una ceja con suspicacia— ¿Qué? No es mi culpa que él este a la caza de chismes.

— Y luego me dices tramposo a mí. — Murmuró jalándola de la cintura para seguir su camino, Glimmer cerró los ojos apoyando la cabeza en su hombro y mentalmente se anotó un punto a su favor.

...

Al ver que se aproximaban a la mansión, Katniss soltó un amplio suspiro. A pesar de haber actuado tal y como Annie se lo había indicado, todo parecía avivar el interés del lord. Ella estaba fatalmente confundida ¿Qué diablos quería ese tipo? Había hasta incluso maldecido en un momento y él le había respondido que le agradaban las mujeres con carácter. ¡Y una mierda! Pensó Katniss en ese instante. No se daba una idea de por qué se comportaba de esa forma. Si no sonara demasiado loco, ella pensaría que estaba bajo un hechizo o algo similar. En cuanto la calesa se detuvo, ella estuvo a medio segundo de brincar y aguantar lo que sea que le deparara en el suelo. Desafortunadamente Arbush, se movía rápido y al segundo estuvo abajo, extendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a descender.

— Gracias. — Musitó apartando su mano lo más rápido que pudo y sacando su abanico del ridículo, a modo de mantenerse ocupada con sus movimientos— Lo he pasado…

— Yo también me he divertido mucho.

Eso no era específicamente lo que ella iba a decir, pero toda la tarde había sido igual. Él tipo parecía creer que ella era tan estúpida, como para no ser capaz de completar sus propias frases.

— Bien hasta luego. — Él volvió a tomarla de la mano para darle un beso y Katniss no supo que como se contuvo, pues el contacto le pareció eterno y el guante, no lo suficientemente resistente.

— ¿Puedo visitarla en dos días? — Katniss arqueó una ceja, dos días no serían suficiente para recuperarse de su compañía.

Sin duda necesitaría un mes, un año o un siglo. Hizo una mueca, para demostrarle que no estaba muy a favor de ese plan, pero fingió pensarlo un segundo.

— Tomaré eso como un sí. — Eso fue la gota que rebasó el vaso, esa frase pertenecía a Peeta y ella no la soportaría de un idiota como Arbush.

— Lo siento milord, pero preferiría que no. — Él no se inmutó por su negación, sino que sonrió para terminar de confundirla.

— Me agradan los retos.

Por supuesto ¿Qué otra cosa se esperaba? Sí ella lo golpeaba en ese momento, el diría algo como: Me agradan las mujeres agresivas.

— En realidad…

— Pienso que esta reunión ya se ha extendido. — Una voz detrás de ella salió en su rescate, Katniss estaba a punto de soltarle una retahíla de insultos bien adornados. Dios todo poderoso le había enviado a su ángel a callarla. Arbush miro al recién llegado, con una mezcla de alegría fingida y odio mal enmascarado.

— Lord Adler. — Saludó de la manera más fría posible.

— Lord Arbush. — Peeta le correspondió con la misma cínica actuación— La Señorita debe ingresar ahora.

— Lo comprendo. — masculló Haymitch sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Peeta.

Ella no sabía que había un límite para las citas horrorosas, pero estaba más que complacida de dar por finalizada esa.

— Señorita Katniss. — Arbush le obsequió una reverencia y tras saludar a Peeta, se retiró.

En ese momento ella sintió que volvía a recuperar el ritmo de su respiración, no repetiría algo así ni en mil años. No importaba como la castigaran, no pensaba salir con otro de esos hombres.

— Vamos. — Peeta la jaló del brazo, pero no la guiaba al interior de la casa, sino al laberinto. Ella se dejo llevar, aunque algo en su impersonal amarre la hizo fruncir el ceño. Cuando se detuvo para mirarla, los ojos azules del Marqués parecían estar a punto de echar chispas.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué demonios hacías con ese? — Katniss puso los ojos en blanco, no pensaba que la recibiría de esa forma, pero en verdad que verlo cabreado tenía su encanto.

— Pues… me invitó, acepté… ya sabes, lo usual. — Hizo un gesto con la mano, a modo de enfatizar lo tonto que le parecía el asunto. Después de todo, ese paseo no podía considerarse una cita. El idiota de Arbush, no la había dejado hablar, no la había dejado pensar, no la había dejado hacer nada. Eso sin duda era más una salida individual, que de a dos.

— ¿Lo usual? — Al parecer Peeta no lo veía de la misma forma— Arbush es un idiota ¿Por qué aceptaste su invitación? Ahora piensa que puede cortejarte…

— Yo le deje claro que no quería verlo otra vez.

— Eso no es lo que cree. — Peeta alzó la voz en ese momento— Estabas coqueteando con él…

— ¡Claro que no! — Si lo único que le había faltado, era patearle la entrepierna para desanimarlo.

— ¡Claro que sí! — Katniss frunció el ceño y Peeta le arrebató el abanico de la mano, sacudiéndolo delante de sus ojos.

— ¿Qué? — instó perdida.

— Agitar el abanico mientras un hombre te habla, es coquetear.

Y tras decir aquello tiró el abanico a un lado, Katniss abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Cómo rayos esperaban que ella supiera eso? Hasta el momento, creía que servía para espantar moscas.

— ¡Yo no lo sabía! — Peeta bufó, obviamente sin creerle— Te lo juro, no lo sabía— Él sacudió la cabeza y su ceño se relajó un poco, pero esa expresión la asustó incluso más que la otra.

— Hay muchas cosas Katniss…

— ¿Qué?

— Muchas cosas que no sabes, muchas cosas que no sé de ti… — Ella sintió que el corazón se le congelaba en el pecho, Peeta tenía un gesto de pesar en la mirada que le indicaba una sola cosa. Quería dejar de estar entre sombras, quería la verdad— Katniss — Peeta la tomó por los brazos obligándola a enfrentarlo— Dime… confía en mí, por favor sólo dime lo qué quieres que haga.

— Yo no sé. —Balbuceó con la voz en un suave susurro.

— He sido honesto contigo, cuando me pediste honestidad te la di. Espero que tengas la misma consideración conmigo… — Peeta rozó con sus labios su frente y luego la liberó— No sé cuánto tiempo más, voy a poder esperar — Él se volteó para regresar a la casa, pero Katniss lo detuvo de la casaca en ese instante.

Cuando sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar, ella sintió el palpitar de su corazón en la garganta. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, Peeta tenía razón. Ella no estaba siendo justa con él, merecía la verdad a pesar de lo que esto pudiese significar.

— La verdad es que… nací en 1993…

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o**

**Y la verdad hizo su aparición... triunfal? Que hará Peeta ahora? ya sabe la verdad.**

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Y que me cuentan de Annie y Finnick?  
**

******Preguntas, reclamos y otras yerbas: déjame un review, los contesto por PM!**

**Besos y nos leemos.**

**Adelanto:**

— No lo hagas. — Ella bajó la mano, notando que él no quería que lo tocara.

— Dime algo… — susurró en voz baja, tratando de capturar sus ojos. Pero fue una mala idea, pues cuando él le devolvió la mirada ella sintió la frialdad con que la observaba.

— ¿Qué quieres que diga? — Masculló con una mueca de rabia— Te pedí honestidad y…

— ¡Y eso fue lo que te di! —

...

Nos leemos!


	23. Chapter 21CCLQD

**Todos los personajes y el universo de los juegos del hambre son de Suzanne Collins y la historia original se llama Pide un deseo y es de Tamara Araoz, quien amablemente me ha permitido adaptarla, cosa que hago sin ningún fin de lucro, sin ningún otro objetivo que no sea entretenernos.**

**Lo prometido es deuda. Hoy más temprano que nunca. **

**Nos leemos abajo**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o**

**Capítulo XXI**

Katniss contuvo el aliento, no había planeado soltarlo de esa forma. Pero ya estaba hecho y no podía borrar sus palabras, Peeta le sostuvo la mirada al parecer esperando a que continuase. Así que lo hizo.

— Todo esto te va a sonar extraño, incluso a mí me cuesta creerlo… —Intentó esbozar un sonrisa que terminó perdiéndose en medio de su nerviosismo— pero la verdad es que nací en 1993 y estaba festejando mi cumpleaños número dieciocho cuando llego el momento de pedir un deseo. Ya sabes… el pastel, la vela, esas cosas… — Él no asintió, ni dio señales de comprender lo que decía pero aún la miraba, por lo que Katniss decidió no perder la oportunidad. En su mente había representado esa escena miles de veces, al menos él la estaba escuchando y eso debía de ser aprovechado— No sé porque lo hice, pero desee haber nacido en otra época… a partir de ese momento, todo se vuelve algo confuso. Al despertar me encontraba en tus tierras… siendo perseguida por un tigre…

— _Pantera. _— Ella se sorprendió al oír su voz, pero le fue imposible leer algo en el rostro de Peeta. Estaba tan serio, tan implacable que parecía menos accesible que antes. Como si acabara de cerrar la puerta y por mero capricho le hubiese echado cinco cerrojos. Eso no podía ser bueno, Katniss se sacudió molesta ¿Por qué no le decía nada?

— ¿Peeta? — instó cuando él aparto la mirada en dirección del suelo, Katniss extendió una mano para rozarlo pero él se movió repentinamente, entorpeciendo su cometido— Peeta…

— No lo hagas. — Ella bajó la mano, notando que él no quería que lo tocara.

— Dime algo… — susurró en voz baja, tratando de capturar sus ojos. Pero fue una mala idea, pues cuando él le devolvió la mirada ella sintió la frialdad con que la observaba.

— ¿Qué quieres que diga? — Masculló con una mueca de rabia— Te pedí honestidad y…

— ¡Y eso fue lo que te di! — Katniss lo tomó por el brazo y él volvió a sacudirse de su tacto.

— ¡No!... Eso… si no quieres… — Él parecía luchar por hallar las palabras adecuadas, aunque a decir verdad Katniss dudaba que existieran para esa situación— Pensé que…

— ¿Qué? — instó con el corazón en la boca, necesitaba saber lo que pensaba, necesitaba saber si le creía.— ¡Dime Peeta!

— Olvídalo… no tienes que inventarme un cuento fantástico, lo entiendo.

— Yo no… - estoy inventando nada, iba a decir, pero él no la dejó terminar

— ¡Basta Katniss! — Ella se vio obligada a callar, frente a la contundencia de su advertencia— Espero que toda esta broma, haya sido divertida para ti — Peeta le dio la espalda para abandonarla y Katniss corrió detrás de él, en un intento por detenerlo.

— ¡No me estoy burlando de ti! — Le gritó sosteniéndolo de los hombros, Peeta la tomó por las muñecas y con un sólo movimiento la apartó.

— No eres más que una niña. — Espeto con desdén, Katniss abrió la boca incapaz de decir algo. Peeta ya no la mirada con frialdad, la observaba como si fuese la peor basura del mundo—. Te daré un consejo que espero te ayude: Aléjate de las mentiras… y por sobre todo, aléjate de mí.

Los dedos que aún mantenía aferrados a su casaca, lentamente perdieron su fuerza y Katniss sólo pudo observarlo apartándose de ella.

No fue consciente de nada mas a su alrededor, pues en el aire aún parecían flotar, las últimas palabras del hombre que ella había decidido amar. Intentó confiarle su verdad, intentó abrirle su corazón y él la había rechazado, la había acusado de mentirosa y lo peor de todo, es que no podía culparlo. ¿Quién en su sano juicio creería una estupidez así? Para Katniss todo sonaba como una locura ¿Qué podría esperar de Peeta? Era un caballero del siglo XVIII, tendría que dar gracias de que no la hubiese acusado de hereje o bruja. Entonces una alarma se encendió en su interior ¿Qué ocurriría ahora? ¿Peeta la correría de su casa? ¿La llevaría a un manicomio? Quizás él aún no la creía una loca, pero si ella continuaba insistiendo con que venía del futuro, muy seguramente colmaría su paciencia. ¿Qué podía hacer? Había comprobado amargamente, que no podía subsistir en ese siglo completamente sola. Y a pesar del dolor que le producía el rechazo, se negaba a dejar a Peeta. Debía intentar explicarse mejor, había utilizado tantas noches planeando la mejor forma de decirle la verdad. ¿Por qué en ese momento las palabras escaparon de su mente? Tendría que haber sido menos directa, tendría que haber mostrado pruebas… tendría… era estúpido pensar en eso, ya era tarde para reclamos. Todo lo que tendría que haber hecho, lo había olvidado, se había precipitado y había echado a perder lo que quizás fuese su única oportunidad. Peeta no volvería a escucharla y ella… y ella quizás debería oír su consejo.

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, en un intento vano de menguar su angustia. No le gustaba llorar, eso era un signo de debilidad pero ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer? Sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho, que parecía disminuir con cada lágrima que dejaba correr. Pero aun así el dolor no afianzaba, mientras Peeta la creyera una mentirosa, ella no podría llenar el vacío que sentía donde antes había estado su corazón.

— ¿Mal día? — Katniss no respondió, ni siquiera alzó la cabeza. No podía fingir cordialidad con alguien que no le inspiraba confianza y menos en ese momento, podía intentar lidiar con él pero no allí, no con la herida tan fresca. Ella oyó sus pasos acercándose por el camino de piedra y luego simplemente hubo silencio. Él no dijo nada pero tampoco la dejó sola, tal vez se estaba regocijando en su miseria ¿Quién sabe? Katniss no tenía ganas ni fuerzas para averiguarlo.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? — Por un segundo realmente pareció como si le importara, aun así ella prefirió mantener silencio— Puedo intentar adivinar, pero creo que será más entretenido de este modo… — Él la tomó por la barbilla, obligándola a enfrenarlo. Katniss sorbió sus lágrimas y se esforzó por no lucir tan demacrada—. Aquí tiene.

Acepto el pañuelo que le daba pues no tenía otra alternativa, no le agradaba mostrarse débil y menos para él. Una vez que hubo limpiado su rostro, lo observó esperando a que le dijera alguna de sus frases mordaces. Pero no le mostró su sonrisa burlona, no esgrimió sus típicas palabras hirientes, tan solo le devolvió la mirada con algo que parecía comprensión. ¡Genial! Eso era estupendo, estaba dando una actuación tan patética que incluso, había logrado empatía por parte de Marvel.

— ¿No dirás nada? — Lo increpó sintiendo su voz rasposa.

— En realidad esperaba a que usted hablara…

— ¿Para qué? ¿Para reírte de mí? — Katniss giró el rostro escapando de tener que mirar esos ojos — Ganaste, Peeta no me quiere cerca suyo… así que no es necesario que continúes con tus amenazas.

— ¿Qué ha hecho? — Ella se volvió arqueando una ceja, la tirantez en su timbre la confundió ligeramente.

— ¿Él? — Marvel asintió y de ser posible, Katniss se confundió incluso más— Peeta no hizo nada…

— ¿Entonces?

— Pensé que lo sabías todo. — Lo acusó sin reparos, ya no le importaba mucho lo que él dijera, no es como si pudiese echarle a perder más la existencia.

— Yo nunca dije eso. — Katniss lo miró por largo rato, sin llegar a comprender a donde quería llegar. Pensaba que Marvel estaría feliz de que ella se alejara de su hermano, después de todo ese había sido su objetivo. Entonces ¿Por qué era la primera vez que lucía normal? No estaba sombrío o acusador, solo normal. Ella no sabía a que tenerle más miedo, pues esta faceta le era completamente desconocida.

— Le dije la verdad. — Él asintió como si eso no lo sorprendiera en lo absoluto.

— ¿Y no lo aceptó?

— Me acusó de mentirosa y dijo que me alejara de él, así que no… yo diría que no lo aceptó — Marvel se llevó una mano a la barbilla en gesto pensativo y Katniss aguardo.

— ¿Le mintió?

— ¡No! Le dije la verdad, al menos lo que yo sé de la verdad… — Su voz lentamente se fue apagando cuando el rostro de Peeta centelló en sus recuerdos. Él la había mirado como si de una desconocida se tratase ¿Cómo borrar ese gesto? ¿Cómo regresar las cosas atrás? Si pudiera desear algo en ese momento, sería tener otra oportunidad para intentarlo de nuevo.

— Si ha sido honesta, debe esperar a que él lo piense con tranquilidad — Sí y una vez que lo pensara en frio, decidiría el mejor manicomio a donde enviarla. Esto no era algo que se pasaba luego de unas horitas, era algo que se creía o no. Y claramente Peeta había decidido no hacerlo— Manténgase firme… - Y una mierda!

— Tú no entiendes. — Murmuró pesarosa — Sólo lograré que me acuse de… loca. — Incluso pronunciar esa palabra le producía escalofríos, prefería que él la creyera mentirosa a desequilibrada.

— Créame, lo entiendo más de lo que usted se imagina. — Katniss lo observó a los ojos entonces y allí pudo notar eso que hacía de Marvel alguien tan particular, no había luz en su mirada, no había brillo. Como si nada pudiese llegar a impresionarlo, parecía en ese momento un hombre con tanto peso sobre sus hombros, que incluso le trasmitió pesar— ¿Quiere oír una historia? — Ella asintió incapaz de abrir la boca— Hace algunos años yo solía llevar ese título… — Frunció el ceño, notando que se refería a la palabra "loco"— No es algo cómodo de admitir, pero la familia prefirió pensar eso antes de averiguar lo que en verdad pasaba.

Nunca fui de lo más normal… — Sonrió con picardía, dando a entender que ese término lo traía sin problemas—. Por esa razón, sé que usted tampoco lo es…

— Era normal. — Susurró por lo bajo, pues hasta el momento de viajar en el tiempo su vida había sido completamente monótona.

— No, nunca lo fui… — Hizo una pequeña pausa, frente a su ceño fruncido— No digo que sea algo malo, pero es algo difícil de comprender.

Tuvieron que pasar casi diecisiete años, antes de que yo pudiera ganarme la credibilidad de Peeta. — Katniss abrió los ojos como platos, ella no tenía tanto tiempo, aunque en un momento albergó la posibilidad de quedarse. No podía estar tantos años a la intemperie y menos lejos de Peeta—. Dudo que con usted vaya a ser igual. — Intentó calmarla, pero a Katniss no se le borraría de la cabeza ese dato— Pero debe comprender que la confianza es lo más duro de ganar, Peeta es un poco tonto a veces… pero jamás obtendrá nada de él, sino lo gana por ese lado.

— ¿Tu qué hiciste para que te creyera? — Marvel se encogió de hombros, aunque la sonrisa ladeada le quitó inocencia.

— Comencé a dejar de interesarme. — Katniss sacudió la cabeza sin entender— Cuando era más chico, quería ser bueno para ellos… — Sus ojos viajaron a la fachada de la mansión y Katniss supo que se refería a su familia— Lo intenté, pero no pude cambiar quien soy, así que un día simplemente decidí que si ellos no me querían pues yo no los querría tampoco. — No supo que decir, a pesar de que Marvel decía eso con completa desenvoltura, Katniss podía notar el sufrimiento que subyacía tras esas palabras— No podemos más que mostrarnos tal y como somos, el resto depende de los demás.

— ¿Y si cree que estoy loca? — Él sonrió con pesar y dejó ir un suspiro suave.

— Si lo cree, entonces no es bueno para usted. — Las lágrimas se amontonaron en sus ojos y ella tuvo que presionar las manos en puños, para no dejarlas salir. La simple idea de que Peeta la rechazara para siempre, la llenaba de un sentimiento de derrota que la instaba a mantener silencio para toda la eternidad. Podía retractarse, podía inventar una historia acorde y decirle que todo aquello fue una broma. Pero ¿Valía la pena? ¿O Marvel tenía razón? Tenía que mostrarse como era y esperar a que la aceptara, pero eso significaba arriesgarse a ser rechazada— Si le sirve de algo, yo creo en usted.

— ¿Si? — Asintió lentamente— ¿Y porque fuiste tan bastardo conmigo? —El conde abrió los ojos sorprendido por esa acusación, pero luego simplemente dejó ir una leve carcajada.

— Créalo o no, intentaba ayudarla.

— ¿A cometer suicidio? – Dijo recordando los malos tratos que le había dado.

— A que sea honesta con usted misma. — Katniss bajó la vista a sus manos que mantenía enredadas en su vestido, no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de decir pero si lo pensaba mucho no lo haría. — Gracias… — Él no respondió, pero ella supo que la había oído— Aunque pareces un ogro, sé que lo haces porque los quieres— Marvel chistó y le volvió el rostro en gesto arrogante.

— No lo esté propagando. — Katniss dejo ir una risilla, parecía de lo más irreal. Ella riendo en compañía de Marvel, faltaba que los cerdos volaran y el pack estaba completo.

— Glimmer tenía razón.

— Ella echa a perder mi estilo. — Se miraron serios por un instante, Katniss sin poder precisar si se trataba de una broma o no. Pero finalmente Marvel sonrió y ella supo que era seguro reír—. Pero sí tenía razón con respecto a algo…

— ¿Qué? — instó confundida por la repentina complicidad en su frase.

— Mmm… estoy casi seguro de que pronto lo averiguará. — Ella alzó las manos esperando por más, pero él se limitó a pasar junto a ella despidiéndose con un rápido ademan.

— ¡Oye! — Protestó desanimada, él se volvió para dirigirle unas últimas palabras.

— Voy a intentar ganar un punto, usted concéntrese en la muestra musical de esta noche. Busque un atuendo bonito… le hará falta.

— ¿Y qué hay de Peeta? — instó preocupada por el devenir.

— Yo me encargo. — Marvel le obsequió una sonrisa y un saludo antes de desaparecer, Katniss se encontró en el laberinto completamente sola y el sentimiento de aprensión regresó tan rápido como se había ido. Pero en ese momento al menos sabía que contaba con un apoyo, no tenía idea de lo que haría el Conde pero saber que ya no lo tendría tras su pista la relajaba. Ahora debía enfocarse en Peeta y en descubrir una forma de convencerlo de su verdad.

...

De pie junto a la puerta de Annie, Katniss se inspeccionaba el atuendo. Esa noche Lavy le había apartado un vestido azul noche de muselina, con encaje ribeteando el corpiño. Era realmente hermoso y ella no podía sentirse más fea, aunque la doncella había hecho milagros con sus maquillajes, Katniss aún lucía como un muerto viviente. Pues estaba casi segura que la decepción no se podía ocultar ni con el mejor colorete. Estaba en simple y tontas palabras: triste. Había intentado compartir la felicidad de Annie, cuando le comentó de su apasionado beso con Finnick. Pero aunque sí se alegraba por ellos, se sintió aún más miserable, no sabía dónde estaba Peeta y estaba casi segura que esa noche no los acompañaría.

Aunque Marvel la instó a vestirse adecuadamente y la obligó a pintarse una sonrisa en la cara, Katniss no sabía con que propósito. Suspiró pesadamente y observó por sobre su hombro, el pasillo continuaba vacío pero eso no significaba que todo estaba en orden. Repiqueteó en la puerta con las uñas y como se había imaginado, del otro lado no hubo respuesta. Annie había estado bastante molesta porque Finnick no iba a acompañarlos, en realidad a Katniss eso también le pareció una tontería. Pero como él no tenía buena relación con los anfitriones de esa velada, no había logrado una invitación. Eso dio como resultado, que tanto Annie como ella tuvieran que aceptar la compañía que imponía la Duquesa. Era una regla que todas las Señoritas solteras que no asistieran con escolta, aceptaran el que les proporcionaba la anfitriona. Cuando Annie supo que Finnick no las acompañaría, puso el grito en el cielo y amenazó con no asistir. Afortunadamente Glimmer y ella habían logrado disuadirla, con un poco de ayuda del joven Sir. En consecuencia ella debía cubrir la puerta y Glimmer mantenía ocupada a la familia, mientras los tortolitos se despedían.

¿Cuándo había pasado de enamorada a casamentera? Un sonido extraño, la obligó a volver al presente. ¿Qué rayos era eso? Katniss se giró a ambos lados y por su izquierda visualizo a Marvel, dirigiéndose hacia ella a paso apresurado. Entonces supo que había sido el sonido, era la señal que Glimmer haría si alguno se le escapaba. ¡Rayos! ¿Ahora qué? Se estrujó los sesos pensando y en ese instante Marvel la alcanzaba en la puerta.

— ¿Por qué demoran tanto? — Ella miró la puerta y luego a él, Marvel hizo ademán de tomar la perilla y Katniss soltó un sonoro y estridente ¡No!

—…ella…se está cambiando el vestido — Él frunció el ceño y ella intentó mantener la cara de póker. Mentir, era terrible mintiendo y eso hacía que fuese todo más irónico, Peeta la acusaba de mentirosa. ¡Puf si él supiera!— Ya bajamos — Lo tomó del brazo para darle la vuelta, pero Marvel no se movió con docilidad.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¿Con qué? — Parecía que la habían pisado, pues la voz le había salido en un chillido— Oh, sólo que su canesú no combinaba con sus zapatos… enserio ya vamos… — Lo empujó con poco disimulo y tras observarla con desconfianza él se fue, pero en el último segundo se volvió apuntándola con un dedo.

— Dígale a Finn que mañana lo espero en la lisa. — Katniss asintió tontamente, cuando reparó en lo que eso significaba.

— ¡Seguramente lo veras antes que yo! — exclamó ganándose una fulminante mirada por parte del Conde.

— ¿Todo libre? — La puerta se entreabrió, para dejar ver una caballera rubia revuelta. Katniss soltó un bufido entre dientes.

— Tienes un duelo mañana. — Apuntó jalando a Annie del brazo, Finnick soltó una carcajada y tiró de la chica en su dirección, Katniss aguardó hasta que se despidieron con otro sonoro beso.

La Duquesa y el Duque de Bedford, eran personas por demás aristócratas. Si hasta el momento pensaba que los Mellark eran estirados, pues estos le quitaban como cinco cabezas de ventaja. El título que tenían era mayor que el de los Marqueses de Adler, pero aun así Effie no se dejaba intimidar. Los trataba con cordialidad y ellos del mismo modo, pero a Katniss no se le escapaban los pequeños gestos que hacían al hablar. Estaba claro que ninguna de las dos familias se soportaba y tal como Glimmer le había comentado, los duques siempre se habían mostrado recelosos por la posición de los Marqueses en la cámara de comunes. Katniss no tenía ni idea que significaba eso, pero por lo que había logrado captar de las medias conversaciones.

Al parecer Richard y Robert, el difunto Marqués, gozaban de cierto favoritismo con el rey. Katniss casi se cae de la silla cuando Marvel, comentó en tono casual que la semana anterior había salido de caza con el rey. ¡El rey! El mismo loco que aparecía en los libros de historia, era de no creer, pero allí todos respiraban aire azul. Se había sentido incómoda desde que había puesto un dedo en ese caserón antiguo, así que si se sofocaba ya tenía una idea de la razón. Esa noche estaba rodeada por los más altos rangos de la sociedad inglesa y entre todos, Katniss era como un pequeño alfiler, insignificante e insípido. Le habría encantado recorrer todo del brazo de Peeta, al menos a su lado se sentía segura y no como un pequeño pez fuera de su pecera. Pero como ya lo había presentido antes, él no estuvo abajo esperándolas como la vez anterior. Tanto Annie como ella, llevaban caras largas, pero al menos la muchacha se había despedido de su hombre y ella, bueno… ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba el suyo.

— Katniss… — Effie la llamó con un gesto casual y ella se acercó, intentando por todos los medios no arrastrar los pies como una niña caprichosa— Lord Hech me gustaría presentarle a mi pupila, la Señorita Katniss Everdeen… — El tal Hech la tomó de la mano para besarle el dorso— Ella acaba de llegar de América, al igual que usted — La Marquesa sonrió con picardía y tras presentarlos, se disculpó de una manera más que obvia para dejarlos solos.

— ¿Así que acaba de llegar de América? — Pues claro él toco el único tema que tenían en común, Katniss no quería ser grosera pero no tenia ánimos para fingir interés.

— Si. — Respondió escuetamente y paseó con la mirada por los rostros de los asistentes. Aún estaban esperando a que terminaran de llegar algunas personas, por lo que todos tenían paso libre para deambular hasta que los llamaran a la sala. En donde se daría una pequeña presentación musical a la luz de las velas, en cualquier otro momento habría pensado que era algo muy romántico pero como no tenía con quien compartirlo, no iba a admitirlo entonces.

— Es un cambio significativo. — Ella se volvió sobre su hombro, Hech le hablaba una vez más— América no es tan formal, prácticamente he olvidado cómo comportarme en estos lugares.

— ¿Por qué?

— Los ingleses suelen exigirse en tonterías… — Comentó en un susurro, Katniss sonrió sin poder evitarlo pues ella pensaba lo mismo— Llevo diez minutos en este lugar y sólo he oído cosas como… "sus gracias esto…" "su excelentísima aquello…" Para cualquier americano esto no sería más que una muestra de arrogancia ¿no? — Katniss arqueo una ceja, tal vez él estaba intentando acercarse en el sentido de _"riámonos de los Ingleses" _y no creía una palabra de lo que decía.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo fuera? — instó probándolo, después de todo Hech era inglés y no podía haberse enamorado de América en un mes.

— Ocho años. — Ok entonces quizás si hablaba enserio— ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva usted aquí?

— Casi dos meses… — respondió notando como el tiempo, pareció escurrírsele entre los dedos. Bajó la cabeza al piso con tristeza, lo único que faltaba para rematar ese hermoso día era recordar a su familia.

— Seguro echa de menos su hogar. — Katniss asintió ausente— ¿Quiere saber un truco para no sentirse mal al recordarlo?

— Me gustaría. — Murmuró honestamente, Hech sonrió y extendió una de sus manos enguantadas, hasta rozar la comisura de sus labios con el dedo índice. Katniss sintió como intentaba borrar aquella nota de pesar, que parecía ser más y más común últimamente.

— Sonría como si cada mirada fuese la de su madre… o la de su padre, entonces estará enviándole su felicidad. — Él bajó la mano con lentitud—Verá como todo parece más fácil, pues nadie se negaría a devolverle una sonrisa a una dama tan hermosa.

— Lord Hech, es usted un donjuán. — Espetó en juego, él soltó una pequeña risa.

— Si eso necesito para hacerle reír, pues si lo soy… pero por favor, llámeme Cato. — Ella asintió escrutando a Cato con mayor detenimiento, no era Peeta pero tenía lo suyo. Ojos color celestes, cabello castaño, sonrisa afable… algo digno de admirar, pero una vez más seguía sin ser Peeta.

— Entonces debo pedirte que me llames Katniss.

— Encantado.

_..._

— ¿Otra milord? — Él asintió sin apartar la vista del lugar, sintió el peso de la copa al llenarse y la vació sin miramientos. Había llegado hacia quince minutos y lo primero con lo que se encontró fue con eso. Era de no creerse, ella no tenía escrúpulos. Y en un momento había incluso pensado en pedirle hablar una vez más, estaba dispuesto a… ¿De qué valía? Estaba claro que a Katniss le importaba poco o nada, pues no había pasado ni un día que ya estaba visualizando un nuevo objetivo. Por supuesto que Hech había caído con su encanto de niña inocente, fueron necesarias dos palabras para que el Conde la mirara como a un sueño hecho realidad. Maldita fuera ella y ese idiota.

No tenía que aguantar eso, él podía tener a la mujer que deseara, Katniss había resultado ser una mentirosa. Una niñita con ganas de divertirse ¿Qué demonios lo había llevado a pensar que podía tenerla para él? Habría sido más fácil de aceptar, si no le hubiese inventado todas esas tonterías. Podía lidiar con el hecho de que ella no quisiera nada con él, pero que le dijera todas esas mentiras. ¿Con que objeto? ¿Qué esperaba de eso? Por un momento pensó que había sido su error, después de todo él se había precipitado cuando debió ser más sensato. Pero no había planeado echarse atrás, lo que menos se imaginó es que ella fuese de esa clase de mujeres. ¿Sería? La idea que tenia de Katniss en su mente, se encontraba con esta nueva versión de mujer embustera. Parecía ocultar inocencia y luego tenía esos arranques que lo dejaban mas desconcertado que antes. Si había mentido con lo de su tía, lo de su procedencia… ¿Cómo podría creerle algo? ¿Cómo dirimir cuando decía la verdad y cuando no? De algo estaba seguro, no le dejaría las cosas tan fáciles. Si ella quería que fuera de ese modo, él podía serlo. Tratarla con seriedad no funcionó, entonces ¿Por qué seguir con su actuación de caballero? Estaba claro que Katniss no buscaba eso de él y Peeta podía fingir que no deseaba nada más de ella. Al menos una parte de su ser se sentiría satisfecho, a la mierda el corazón. Katniss no quería amor.

— ¡Peeta! No sabía que estabas aquí… — Él vació una nueva copa de brandy e ignoro la mano que lo detenía del antebrazo.

— Ahora no madre. — Masculló liberándose hábilmente, no se volteó a ver la reacción de su madre, no le interesaba. Su atención estaba fija en un solo punto, cuando llegó hasta donde ellos estaban, pudo jurar que notó el instante en que ella contuvo el aliento.

— ¡Lord Hech! — exclamó con innecesario volumen en su voz, Cato un tanto confundido le extendió una mano para saludarlo. Pero Peeta lo ignoró, pues se resistía a apartar los ojos de ella. La tomó de la mano y ella intentó zafarse sin éxito. — Mi dulce Señorita Katniss…

— ¿Adler te encuentras bien? — Peeta sonrió haciendo un gesto con el que esperaba callar a Hech.

— Necesito hablar contigo. — Murmuró al oído de la dama, pasando por completo del Conde. Katniss se apartó ruborizada y él la volvió a atraer hasta que su pecho chocó contra el suyo. — Vamos.

— No Peeta. — Espetó tratando de soltarse, Peeta afianzó su amarre logrando que Hech lo tomara del brazo para llamar su atención—. No hagas esto — susurró Katniss, pero le importó una mierda lo que ella quisiera.

— Suéltame Hech. — Bramó a modo de advertencia, el otro no hizo caso y con su mano libre llevó a Katniss a sus espaldas, como si él fuese una amenaza para ella. ¡Ja! Eso era ser irónico—. Que me sueltes.

— Es mejor que te retires Peeta. — Sacudió la cabeza en una lenta negación.

— Es mejor que tú no te metas. — Hech le sostuvo la mirada sin inmutarse, por lo que Peeta sintió la necesidad de ser un poco más específico. Cerró la mano conteniendo las ganas de arremeter contra él o contra algo, necesitaba soltar toda esa ira que venía acumulando. Siempre había dejado que todo lo pasara, pero no dejaría que ella también le hiciera eso— Esto es entre ella y yo.

— La Señorita no quiere hablar contigo. — Katniss intentó dar un paso adelante pero Hech la detuvo, mostrándole que él podía encargarse de todo, eso fue lo último que soportó. Sin que ninguno de los presentes pudiera preverlo, el puño de Peeta inició el viaje con destino al rostro del Conde. Nunca se había rebajado a algo así, pero más tarde podría culpar al alcohol, a la decepción de haberse enamorado de la persona equivocada una vez más o lo que sea. Necesitaba su desahogo y luego podría reprocharse por todos esos errores.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o**

**Hola, hola! Y ahora... ¿Que me dicen de Marvel? ¿Para qué lado juega? ¿Les aclaró algo este capítulo? o ¿solo ha llegado para enrollarlas más? Espero ansiosa sus opiniones.**

**Gracias por leer, por reviews, ¡Ya hemos pasado los 70! No lo puedo creer! Gracias mil veces por leer, pero por sobre todas las cosas, por dejar su comentario. Y si todavía no te animaste, hazlo! No hay censura. Prometo contestar por PM.**

**Besos y nos leemos.**

**Adelanto:**

— ¿Lloraba? — Por alguna razón ese dato pareció afectar al Marqués— No sé qué paso… esto… ella continuó con las mentiras.

— ¿Lo hizo? — Instó seriamente, Peeta sacudió el cabeza molesto.

— Marv, no hagas eso, realmente su historia no tienes pies ni cabeza… ella solo quería… ni siquiera sé lo que quiere.

— Pues ¿Desde cuándo lo que una mujer quiere importa? — Peeta le obsequió una confundida mirada y él no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

— Sé que no hablas enserio. — Prefirió no decir nada al respecto aunque Glimmer lo mataría por eso— No quiero obligarla a nada… no puedo forzarla a aceptarme, ni siquiera puedo lograr que sea honesta conmigo.

...

Nos leemos!


	24. Chapter 22CCLQD

**Todos los personajes y el universo de los juegos del hambre son de Suzanne Collins y la historia original se llama Pide un deseo y es de Tamara Araoz, quien amablemente me ha permitido adaptarla, cosa que hago sin ningún fin de lucro, sin ningún otro objetivo que no sea entretenernos.**

**Nos leemos abajo**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo XXII**

— ¡Ahh diablos Marvel!

— Si no te quedas quieto… — Le reprochó mientras intentaba limpiarle la herida con su pañuelo. Marvel tomó a su hermano por la barbilla y a pesar de su reticencia, logró eficientemente detener la tira de sangre que caía en cascada desde su ojo derecho.

— ¡Ya! ¡Ya! — Se quejó escapando como un niño asustado, Marvel tuvo que morderse el labio para no romper en una carcajada. — Déjalo así — Peeta le golpeó la mano, para que se apartara.

— No te pongas violento, está claro que eso no te da resultados. — Su hermano intentó fruncir el ceño, pero el gesto quedó perdido tras una mueca de dolor— Tienes suerte que Hech no haya decidido patear tu borracho trasero.

— Podía con él, no debías sacarme.

— Disculpa, en el momento en que te vi en el piso…no supe si lo hacías para darle ventaja o… ¡Auch! — Peeta lo calló con un golpe en el brazo.

— Se movió. — Apunto con rudeza y él se vio obligado a asentir en un intento de reprimir la tentación, Peeta podía decir lo que quisiera pero había varios testigos para contradecirlo.

— ¿Ó sea que tu objetivo no era la pared? ¡Rayos! ¿Me pregunto a quien se lo ocurrió ponerla allí? — Instó irónico, ganándose una patada que esquivó con elegancia—. ¿Ves? Eso es moverse con gracia, deberías tenerlo en cuenta para tu próxima pelea.

— ¡Suficiente! — Sabía que estaba acrecentando la humillación de su ebrio hermano, pero se lo tenía merecido por no pensar antes de actuar. Su precipitado puñetazo hacia Hech, terminó con el impacto de su cabeza contra una pared y el Conde completamente ileso. Incluso la Señorita en disputa soltó una carcajada, frente al fallido ataque de su príncipe azul. Marvel tuvo que disculparse con Hech y sacar a su hermano de la fiesta, antes de que cavara su propia fosa. Afortunadamente Cato Hech era un hombre sensato y prefirió pasar por alto, el asalto de un ebrio Marqués resentido.

— No comprendo en que estabas pensando. — Peeta chasqueó la lengua y tras soltar un suspiro le arrebató el pañuelo, para detener el gorgoteo carmesí que volvía una vez más a hacer su aparición en escena.

— Pues no suelo pensar mucho y con unas copas encima… creo que perdí perspectiva.

— Y el equilibrio. — Murmuró dejando escapar una risilla, Peeta asintió desganado, claramente él no veía el incidente como algo hilarante. A decir verdad Marvel tampoco lo hacía, bueno… quizás si un poco, pero sabía que la actitud de su hermano se debía a su confusión respecto a Katniss. No le gustaría estar en su lugar, no sabría cómo lidiar con eso. Marvel ya había luchado por su dama y también le había costado sus buenas noches de pesar, era tiempo de que Peeta se pusiera en riesgo una vez más. Sabía que el destino ya había hecho de las suyas, pero no veía que el camino emprendido por él fuese el correcto—. Peeta…

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Puedo hablar libremente? — Jamás daba su opinión al menos que realmente la quisieran, había aprendido de la peor forma que su familia prefería hacer oídos sordos a sus consejos. Las pocas veces que intentó advertir a Peeta, este decidió ignorarlo. Aun no sabía bien porque rayos se molestaba, pero a decir verdad, de todos Peeta era el que más le agradaba.

— Presiento que esto no va gustarme. — Eso confirmaba que no era el único perceptivo en la familia— Habla.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije aquella noche en la carreta? — Peeta asintió suavemente— Decidiste ignorarme… — Él soltó un sonido entre dientes que pudo ser una risa, o un bufido.

— Decidí que no me importaba de donde viniera. — Marvel lo observó por un instante y luego sus ojos viajaron hasta la puerta de el banco en que se sentaban, se podía ver el interior de Bedford Manor. La muestra musical estaba en su apogeo y ellos eran invitados no gratos.

— ¿Entonces que ocurrió en el laberinto? — Fue el turno de su hermano de apartar la mirada con reticencia— Ella estaba allí Peeta, la vi llorando…

— ¿Lloraba? — Por alguna razón ese dato pareció afectar al Marqués — No sé qué paso… esto… ella continuó con las mentiras. – intentó excusarse

— ¿Lo hizo? — Instó seriamente, Peeta sacudió el cabeza molesto.

— Marv no hagas eso, realmente su historia no tienes pies ni cabeza… ella solo quería… ni siquiera sé lo que quiere.

— Pues ¿Desde cuándo lo que una mujer quiere importa? — Peeta le obsequió una confundida mirada y él no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

— Sé que no hablas enserio. — Prefirió no decir nada al respecto aunque Glimmer lo mataría por eso— No quiero obligarla a nada… no puedo forzarla a aceptarme, ni siquiera puedo lograr que sea honesta conmigo.

— ¿Y por qué piensas que no lo es? — Él alzo las manos mostrándose completamente perdido, Peeta no sabía que creer y a decir verdad Marvel tampoco. No contaba con toda la información, tan solo conjeturaba por lo que lograba ver y por lo que Glimmer había compartido con él. Tal vez la historia de la Señorita Katniss fuese algo completamente difícil de entender, pero él sabía que las cosas imposibles no existían. No conocía el secreto de Katniss, pero eso no significaba que no creyera en ella—. Tal vez, deberías otorgarle el beneficio de la duda.

— ¿Por qué la defiendes? — Inquirió Peeta repentinamente más alerta, Marvel se encogió de hombros, a veces hablaba demás— Pensé que no te agradaba. — Se tensó al oír eso, él jamás había dicho algo así, las personas insistían en poner palabras en su boca.

— Sabes que nunca dije eso, tan solo te advertí de las posibles consecuencias.

— ¿Por qué no eres útil y me dices que hacer? — Se quedaron en silencio por largo rato, ambos admirando la fachada de una casa que odiaban.

— No puedo decirte eso, tú debes tomar tus propias decisiones. Pero piénsalo de esta forma, no arrastres en tus errores a los demás. — Hizo una pequeña pausa para mirarlo a la cara— Hech no tiene la culpa de que no tengas las agallas para aceptar a Katniss tal y como es…

— ¿Y si es una embustera? — Lo interrumpió golpeando el piso con la punta de su bota— ¿Y si resulta peor que Johana? — Los ojos azules de su hermano parecían rogar por una respuesta directa, Marvel le dio una pequeña palmada en el hombro.

— ¿Y si es lo que necesitas? — Peeta sonrió pesaroso, eso no era lo que esperaba pero Marvel no podía darle lo que quería. Había hecho su parte antes, ahora dependía de él.

— Eras más directo cuando me odiabas. — Él dio un respingo al oír eso y no pudo más que mirarlo molesto.

— Aun te odio… no sé por qué piensas lo contario. — Su hermano rió por lo bajo y le cruzo un brazo por los hombros.

— Llévame a casa, odioso hermano. — Él lo acarreó sin quejarse pero no pudo evitar soltar un último comentario.

— Realmente debes dejar la bebida. — Peeta se irguió para mirarlo fijamente.

— En todos estos años, nunca me dijiste algo así… — Parecía sorprendido al respecto, pero Marvel no supo decir por qué. Peeta volvió a reír con mayor entusiasmo— Oh Marvel el matrimonio te ha ablandado, estoy empezando a pensar que te preocupas por mí. — Él rodó los ojos y terminó de empujarlo dentro de la carreta.

— Ni veinte matrimonios me harían caer tan bajo. — Murmuró en respuesta y pudo oír la carcajada que soltó Peeta cuando cerró la puerta.

...

Finalmente podía relajarse, había estado tan tensa todo ese día que se sorprendía de no estar completamente agarrotada. No comprendía nada, si normalmente las cosas la confundían en ese momento estaba como hundida en el mar de las dudas. ¿Por qué había hecho eso Peeta? Esa era la primera pregunta que saltaba a su atiborrada cabeza. No lo había considerado un hombre agresivo, a decir verdad en ese momento seguía considerándolo bastante pacífico. Pues a pesar de que había intentando golpear a Cato, su falta de puntería le dio a entender que no era algo que acostumbraba hacer. Katniss se sintió tan humillada, tan abrumada y fuera de lugar, que no supo como logro terminar aquella velada.

Afortunadamente Marvel se había hecho cargo de la situación y se había llevado a un sangrante Peeta, prácticamente a las rastras.

Ella pensaba que en cierta forma se merecía aquello, no porque estuviese dolida por su rechazo, sino porque su actuación había sido estúpida. ¿Acaso estaba celoso de Cato? No pudo evitar que esa teoría golpeara su mente, era probable y por alguna estúpida razón, eso la hizo sonreír. Al menos le interesaba lo suficiente como para ponerse celoso de otro hombre. Ella deseaba que ese interés creciera, hasta hacerlo capaz de creer en lo que le decía. Si se había negado a hablar con él, fue porque no estaba segura de cómo afrontar ese encuentro, no porque no quisiera. Pero Peeta mal interpreto todo, incluso el mismo Cato presintió que debía protegerla de su Marqués. En contrapartida, todo resultó en un enorme desastre. La velada había continuado a pesar de ese pequeño contratiempo, pero ella no pudo escapar por completo de las miradas de reprobación que recibía del resto de los invitados. Katniss se sintió peor al notar que Effie le ofrecía un gesto igual de acusador. No podía precisar que pensaba la Marquesa, pero tenía sus teorías y en ninguna, ella quedaba bien parada.

De regreso a la casa, casi sube a trote a su habitación. Ni Effie ni Richard hicieron comentario alguno durante el viaje, Glimmer y Annie se encargaron de llenar el vacío con una conversación superficial. Por lo que Katniss no sintió ánimos de unirse a ellas, optando por mantenerse en un silencio analizador. Ya en su cuarto se permitió despotricar, tenía tanta ira acumulada. Él no debió hacer eso, no delante de tantas personas, no con su familia presente. Ahora todos pensarían lo peor de ella, pues la razón de la disputa estaba más que obvia. Nunca llego a pensar que le importaría tanto su reputación, hasta ese momento se vanagloriaba de no tener una. Pero frente a los últimos acontecimientos, Katniss sabía que estaría en boca de todos y seria fuente de especulaciones. No le importaba como esto la afectara a ella, en realidad no quería que los Mellark tuvieran que cargar con sus errores. Porque sin importar qué, sabía que los mas maliciosos no dudarían en sumarle picante al rumor. Dejando mal parada a Effie, quien después de todo era su carabina.

Era muy entrada la noche, cuando se descubrió dando vueltas en la cama. Había intentando de una y mil formas poner su mente en blanco, dejar de pensar. Pero hasta que no hablara con él, no podría reconciliarse con su colchón. La etapa de odiarlo estaba casi superada, pues aun estaba bastante cabreada, pero no podía negar que también se sentía preocupada.

Peeta se había dado un fuerte porrazo contra la pared y ella vio la sangre que le cubría, casi en su totalidad, la mejilla derecha. No confiaba en los médicos de esa época, ni siquiera confiaba en los de su época. Por lo que la idea de que tuviese una contusión o algo peor, la atormentaba a cada segundo.

Salió de la cama ya resignada, iría a verlo, si notaba que aun respiraba lo asfixiaría con una almohada. O le daría un beso para que se sintiera mejor, aun estaba dudando entre ambas posibilidades. Junto a la puerta de su alcoba un repentino sentimiento la golpeó ¿Debía entrar? Él le había dicho que se mantuviera alejada, pero teniendo en cuenta que Peeta se había acercado a ella en la fiesta, supuso que esa regla quedaba abolida. No lo pensó más, pues sabía que eso la detendría.

Al ingresar sus ojos viajaron a la cama casi por inercia, Peeta estaba allí sentado de espaldas a la entrada, con la vista fija en la ventana. Ella se quedó anclada en su lugar, sólo verlo un nudo se formó en la base de su estómago, haciendo que un triste movimiento fuese toda una aventura. Al parecer él sintió su presencia pues en un segundo se volvió sobre su hombro, clavando su oscuro mirar en su persona. Katniss pasó saliva con dificultad, la luz de la luna acariciaba en parcialidad la parte de su rostro sana y en cierta forma le daba un toque sombrío. No dijo nada, tras observarla por un instante se volvió nuevamente hacia la ventana. Katniss avanzó hasta detenerse justo entre él y su objeto de admiración. Bajó la mano hasta rozarle la mejilla y cuando alcanzó su mentón, lo obligó a levantar el rostro. Él se dejo hacer, no se apartó cuando ella lo inspeccionó. Tenía el ojo derecho hinchado y un corte por encima de la ceja que parecía bastante doloroso. Ella le acarició suavemente el párpado y Peeta cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la dulzura depositada en esa simple acción.

— Eres un idiota. — Lo soltó abruptamente, él no se movió de su lugar en la cama— ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo así? — Inquirió con la voz en un susurro, Peeta posó una de sus manos sobre su cintura y luego la atrajo hacia él, para hundir el rostro en su vientre. Katniss se sorprendió por ese movimiento repentino, pero comprendió lo que le pedía. Le acarició el cabello, presionándolo ligeramente contra su cuerpo, en un intento de devolverle el abrazo. Permanecieron así unos minutos sin que ninguno rompiera el contacto o el silencio, pero luego él se incorporo para enfrentarla con la completa contundencia de sus azules orbes.

— Quiero decirte algo… — Anunció y a ella le fue imposible leer algo en su expresión.

— Dime.

— Hice mal, no quise decirte todas esas cosas antes. — Katniss no supo cómo responder ¿En verdad él volvía a disculparse?— Te dije que podías confiar en mí y al momento de ponerle credibilidad a mis palabras, te fallé.

— No… — Murmuró ella, sabiendo que eso no era su culpa. Peeta estaba intentando ser nuevamente un caballero, quería que ella se sintiera segura a su lado. Pero eso no era lo que había deseaba, ella no quería sumisión por su parte quería aceptación.

— Katniss. — Él la tomó de las manos y el calor de su piel, pareció extenderse desde ese punto a cada célula de su cuerpo, se estremeció— Estoy dispuesto a esperar, el tiempo que sea necesario para que confíes en mí…

— Yo confió en ti. — Lo interrumpió ella con la voz afectada por las distintas emociones, Peeta asintió y un primer esbozo de sonrisa surcó sus labios.

— Gracias… pero…

— No, sin peros. — Musitó incapaz de oír lo que se avecinaba, no quería que le preguntara por la verdad una vez más. Pues le sería imposible mentirle a la cara, Katniss había tomado una decisión esa noche. No iba a enmascararle la verdad, Peeta tenía que aceptarla tal y como era, eso incluía su peculiar procedencia. Pero en ese momento, no tenía la entereza mental para afrontar dicha tarea, necesitaba más tiempo, necesitaba buscar las palabras adecuadas, el momento indicado. No iba a permitirse otro error, no lo atacaría con frases improvisadas, él nunca le creería de esa forma.

— Quiero que me oigas. — Insistió y a pesar de que cada parte de su cuerpo decía que no, Katniss terminó por asentir a su pedido— No me importa si quieres venir del futuro, del pasado o de la estrellas… te lo dije antes y te lo repito ahora. Siempre que decidas que tu viaje termina aquí, estoy dispuesto a aceptarlo… no te pediré explicaciones. — Katniss se presionó los ojos con los dedos, las lágrimas lentamente comenzaron a buscar abrirse paso. Pero logró contenerlas y posicionando una mano sobre su corazón, sacudió la cabeza en una tenue negación. Peeta abrió los ojos sorprendido, claramente no esperando esa respuesta.

— Yo… quiero que creas en mi… — La voz se le quebró en esa última palabra, pero aun así logró hacerse oír. Peeta bajó la vista al piso y ella lo supo entonces, lo había perdido. Él le estaba ofreciendo un pacto, un punto medio en donde ambos podrían plantar la bandera blanca. Pero eso no era suficiente, Katniss nunca estaría cómoda a su lado sabiendo que él albergaba dudas. Su entrega debía ser completa, ella lo amaba de ese modo y deseaba que él la aceptara igual.

— En dos días regreso a Bath… — Por un segundo creyó haberse imaginado aquello, pero entonces Peeta alzó la mirada y Katniss se congeló en su lugar. No sabía que veía en sus ojos, tanta confusión, tanto dolor… algo que ella estaba causando— Y quiero que vengas conmigo.

— Peeta yo… — Él la silencio posando un dedo sobre sus labios.

— Quiero que venga conmigo… como mi esposa. — El aire se negó a entrar por sus pulmones, tan solo fue consciente de su profunda mirada que parecía estar escaneando su alma. Peeta apartó el dedo con el cual le impedía hablar y lo remplazó por un fugaz roce con sus labios. Katniss sintió la almizclada dulzura de su boca, pero fue incapaz de responder, pues aun sentía que el corazón iba a parársele en cualquier momento. —No tienes que responder ya, pero espero que dos días sean suficientes —¿Lo serían? Se preguntó internamente ¿Quería tanto a Peeta como para ignorarlo todo y casarse con él? Aparentemente Peeta podía vivir con la idea de no conocerla por completo. Pero ella tan solo se podía preguntar, si la desconfianza sería una buena base para un matrimonio.

— ¿Quieres que sea tu esposa? — Preguntó aun sin creer como el sonido salió por entre sus labios.

— No quiero perderte, estoy cansado de estar así. — Hizo un gesto con sus manos que Katniss no comprendió— Es como si los últimos años pasaran junto a mí, sin producir ningún cambio. Me paralicé… elegí hacerme a un lado y dejar de luchar por mi vida. — Con suma paciencia, Peeta limpió cada una de las lágrimas que rodaban sin reparos por su rostro— Pero luego tú llegaste y no pude seguir de esa forma, me obligaste a despertar al mundo… me haces sentir que aún hay algo mas para mí además de dolor.

— Peeta… — Susurró aferrándose a su cuerpo con fuerza, él la envolvió entre sus brazos acariciando su cabello como si de seda se tratase. Katniss sintió como reposaba la mejilla sobre su cabeza y por un segundo soñó con estar así para siempre. Solo ellos dos, refugiándose en los brazos del otro, llenándose con el consuelo y la compañía que ni tres siglos pudieron otorgarles.

— Katniss quiero hacerte feliz, quiero que sientas lo mismo que yo siento al mirarte a los ojos… por favor… no quiero ser más el responsable de tu llanto, — ella no necesito mirarlo, para saber que Peeta estaba hablando desde lo más profundo de su corazón—. Pero si el que reciba todas tus sonrisas.

Tras esa frase Katniss notó como el suyo se encogía con cada latido, eran pocas las veces que se quedaba sin palabras. Pero en esa ocasión sólo pudo pensar en él, mas tarde se detendría en lo que implicaba aceptar o no hacerlo. Tenía dos días para decidirlo y en ese instante, con él tan cerca su cerebro se negaba a funcionar.

— Sé mi esposa… — murmuró dejando la última palabra suspendida en el aire, Katniss se dejó acariciar por el melodioso sonido de su voz y por unos segundos fantaseó con la idea, mientras dejaba que Peeta la recostara junto a él en la cama.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o**

**Gracias por leer, por reviews, alertas y seguir la historia. Gracias mil veces por leer, pero por sobre todas las cosas, por dejar su comentario.A los que leen Lo que fue de ellos, subiré el capítulo más tarde, pero seguro.  
**

**Besos y nos leemos.**

**Adelanto:**

— Cuatro meses. — Abrió los ojos como plato, seguramente había escuchado mal.

— Demasiado. — Espetó automáticamente— Uno. —Ofreció en contra oferta.

— Tres. — Replicó su madre.

— Dos. — Ella asintió y por alguna razón, Peeta sintió que salió perdiendo en esa disputa. Effie dio unos palmaditas eufórica...

Nos leemos!


	25. Chapter 23CCLQD

**Todos los personajes y el universo de los juegos del hambre son de Suzanne Collins y la historia original se llama Pide un deseo y es de Tamara Araoz, quien amablemente me ha permitido adaptarla, cosa que hago sin ningún fin de lucro, sin ningún otro objetivo que no sea entretenernos.**

**Capítulo largo. Espero que lo disfruten mucho.**

**Nos leemos abajo**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o**

**Capítulo XXIII**

Sentado en el despacho que una vez perteneció a su padre, Peeta revisaba las últimas noticias que le llegaban desde el puerto de Liverpool. No dejaba de recibir propuestas para futuras inversiones y debía admitir que muchas llamaban su atención.

— Marvel. — Murmuró, llevando su mirada hacia su hermano que se mantenía ocupado blandiendo el florín de un lado a otro. El aludido dejó sus juegos con el arma y lo observó de soslayo— ¿Qué se está hablando en la corte con respecto a las ideas de Watt? — Su hermano tomó asiento en la silla que lo enfrentaba y tras pensárselo unos segundos respondió.

— Creen que es un escocés muy charlatán… — Peeta supo por la expresión de Marvel, que él tenía un juicio propio.

— ¿Y tú qué crees?

— Pienso que Boulton es el único capaz de ver su potencial. — Asintió lentamente apartando la carta del escocés a un lado— ¿Te ha pedido participar? — preguntó con curiosidad.

— Quiere que asista a una demostración, necesita apoyo y ahora que he decidido salir de Bath…

— Piensa que hablarás positivamente de él con el Rey. — Una vez más asintió para darle la razón. Peeta no tenía nada en contra del progreso, pero no había alcanzado su posición tomando malas decisiones. Normalmente analizaba hasta la menor variación y siempre tomando en cuenta las palabras de Marvel, pues a pesar de ser como era, su hermano tenía un ojo bien entrenado para los negocios. — ¿Irás? — Se encogió de hombros.

— Supongo que no pierdo nada con ir a ver, además que me asegura que este invento le dará ventaja a mis navíos en el atlántico. — Marvel hizo un gesto analizador.

— Eso suena interesante… — Peeta estuvo de acuerdo y tras ese intercambio, ambos se quedaron en un momentáneo silencio. Pero repentinamente las puertas se abrieron de par en par logrando que se pusieran en alerta.

— Marvel retírate. — Ordenó su madre con voz firme y sin admitir réplica. Peeta se puso de pie para recibirla, no era común que ella interrumpiera una charla de negocios. Su hermano igual de confundido, tomo su florín y se despidió con una burlona reverencia.

— Mis pobres oídos, son demasiado sensibles para esto… — murmuró camino a la puerta y tanto Peeta, como Effie rodaron los ojos por ese comentario.

— ¿Cómo te puedo ayudar madre? — instó solícito, ella se colocó las manos en las caderas y tras soltar un pesado suspiro, lo fulminó con la mirada. Fue entonces cuando Peeta lo comprendió, había llegado el momento de la reprimenda. Ni por un segundo pensó que se salvaría de esa, pero teniendo en cuenta que ya no era un niño, esperaba que al menos fuese leve.

— No entiendo cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo, luego de tu actuación de anoche — mantuvo el silencio, sabía que esto tenía para largo— ¿Sabes lo que tus hermanos y yo tuvimos que hacer para que lord Hech no te retara?

Estaba exagerando, pues Peeta sabía que Hech no era de invitar a duelos y menos por alguien que casi no conocía. Como mucho se habrían enzarzado en una pequeña lucha de puños y seguramente esta se habría interrumpido rápido. Por lo que no albergaba el menor remordimiento, añadiendo el detalle de que ni había llegado a tocar al Conde. — Peeta ¿Dónde está tu sensatez? Tú no actúas así hijo. ¿No pensaste en esa chica, no pensaste en tu familia? — Bien, hasta allí había llegado su silencio.

— Madre no cometí homicidio, estaba ebrio de acuerdo…

— ¿Y te justificas de esa forma? ¿Qué crees que dirán de Katniss ahora? —Sí, eso también lo había pensado. Pero en dos días sabría si se tendría que preocupar por eso o no, todo dependía de Katniss por el momento—. Ya es suficiente que no tenga una familia en el continente, pero con mi influencia podía posicionarla bien. Ahora has echado todo a perder, la acabas de etiquetar Peeta… — Su rostro lució ligeramente afligido— Nadie pensará que es una digna candidata…

— Mejor, no quiero que nadie la crea candidata. — Replicó en un exabrupto y los ojos de Effie se abrieron desmesuradamente, ella había terminado de atar los cabos sueltos. Era una mujer inteligente, no necesitaba toda la información para saber lo que realmente ocurría.

— Peeta, no puedes estar hablando enserio. — Ella se llevó una mano a la frente teatralmente y él sacudió la cabeza, molesto por esa reacción— Katniss es una muchacha estupenda, no me malentiendas… pero…

— ¿Pero? — La apremió escrutándola en profundidad, si decía algo desagradable Dios sabía que Peeta reaccionaría mal. Su madre volvió a suspirar y en esa ocasión su mirada lució cautelosa.

— La primera vez cometí el error de quedarme callada, no te apoyé cuando me pediste ayuda. Aun me culpo por eso…

Él negó ligeramente, aunque en cierta forma era cierto que su madre lo había ignorado cuando le pidió que interviniera en su nombre. Robert lo había obligado a comprometerse con Johana y tras oír el consejo de Marvel, Peeta quiso retractarse pero nadie quiso escucharlo entonces, entre ellos su madre.

— Todo este tiempo sólo quise que recuperaras la luz en tus ojos, te hemos causado tanto dolor…

— Aun así tienes tus condiciones. — Replicó Peeta sabiendo que su comprensión tenía límite.

— Katniss no es de tu posición, Peeta… eres un Marqués. Ella es una chica de las colonias. — Él hizo un gesto aburrido, nadie más que Katniss impediría que se casara con ella— Una muy simpática y amorosa, pero sigue sin estar a tu altura… — Peeta se acercó lentamente hasta su madre y la tomó de una mano con respeto.

— Ya me casé por conveniencia una vez, en esta ocasión tengo la autonomía suficiente como para darme el lujo de elegir. — Sonrió con aspereza, él podía elegir pero eso no le aseguraba nada aún—. Me encargué de formar mi propia fortuna y yo escogeré con quien compartirla, sino apruebas a Katniss para sucederte como Marquesa… — Se encogió de hombros para remarcar que le daba igual— renuncio al título, no dependo de él para vivir y lo sabes. — Effie lo observó con seriedad por largo rato.

— Parece que estás decidido — asintió con firmeza— sería estúpido de mi parte negarme… — Peeta sonrió casi al instante— Supongo que tendremos una boda… ¿Has escogido una fecha?

— Aún no… es que Katniss todavía no me responde. — Murmuró avergonzado, pues no le agradaba admitir que lo mantenían en espera. Su madre rió suavemente y le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

— ¿Entonces el viaje Bath queda suspendido? — Arqueó una ceja confundido por el cambio de tema.

— No ¿Por qué lo suspendería?

— ¿Pues piensas organizar una boda en dos días? — Le recriminó ella como remarcando lo obvio, en realidad esa parte él no la había pensado. Effie pareció consternada por su silencio— Ni creas que te llevaras a esa chica sin haberte casado antes.

— Pero tengo que regresar, hay muchas cosas que atender en la finca. —No podía continuar manejando todo a la distancia, ese dinero del que se sentía tan orgulloso se esfumaría en el aire si él seguía de paseo.

— Peeta no. — Señaló resuelta— Regresarás a Bath solo, encárgate de tus negocios y deja que nosotras arreglemos los detalles. Es mejor que tengan un compromiso largo, de ese modo no daremos pie a especulaciones— Frunció el ceño, esa noticia no lo hacía muy feliz.

— ¿Qué tan largo? — Instó a su pesar, pues en cierta forma sabía que su madre estaba haciendo lo correcto. Luego de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, era mejor que ellos dejaran de atraer ojos curiosos. Mientras menos hablaran de Katniss, más sencillo seria para ella moverse en la sociedad mas adelante. No sería agradable que la repudiaran, debía iniciar con el pie derecho o las damas inglesas no le darían respiro.

— Cuatro meses. — Abrió los ojos como plato, seguramente había escuchado mal.

— Demasiado. — Espetó automáticamente— Uno. — Ofreció en contra oferta.

— Tres. — Replicó su madre.

— Dos. — Ella asintió y por alguna razón, Peeta sintió que salió perdiendo en esa disputa. Effie dio unos palmaditas eufórica, sin importar quien se casara, una boda era motivo de felicidad para todas las mujeres de la mansión.

— Tenemos tanto que arreglar. — Apuntó apretando los ojos en finas líneas, seguramente ya maquetando todo en su mente.

— Nada muy ostentoso. — Ella chasqueó la lengua y desmereció sus palabras con un gesto de su mano.

— Marvel ya me quitó la posibilidad casándose por poderes, tú no me arruinarás esta oportunidad. — Peeta sonrió, era imposible intentar convencerla, si de ella dependiera haría una boda hasta para los caballos.

— Bien, pero aun no planees nada… — Después de todo, necesitaba una prometida antes. Su madre se dirigió a la salida y en la puerta se volvió para observarlo con una amplia sonrisa.

— Pierde cuidado, ella dirá que sí. — Y luego simplemente se fue, Peeta se quedó por unos minutos observando la nada. En verdad esperaba que su madre estuviese en lo cierto, porque no tenía un plan de apoyo y el rechazo no era una posibilidad factible. Por el momento sólo le restaba esperar.

Convencido de que ya no podría seguir trabajando, decidió dar una vuelta a caballo. Pero en la salida se encontró con Marvel, que curiosamente parecía estar hablando solo o… ¿discutiendo?

— ¿Con quién hablas? — Preguntó a sus espaldas, su hermano prácticamente brincó en su lugar y cuando se volvió parecía ligeramente avergonzado.

— Con… nadie… — Balbuceó con poca convicción, Peeta enarcó una ceja y lo dejó pasar. Después de todo le había pedido matrimonio a una chica que decía venir del futuro, que su hermano continuara con su extraña manía no iba a sorprenderlo. Se dijo, efectivamente que esas cosas no lo hacían menos familia suya. Marvel seguía siendo su hermano, hablara o no con el aire y Katniss seguía siendo la mujer de sus sueños, creyera o no venir del futuro. Nadie podía negar, que eso era un enorme paso adelante para él.

— Bien… voy a montar ¿Quieres venir? — Marvel negó casi imperceptiblemente, Peeta pudo notar que algo le incomodaba.— ¿Qué va mal?

— Es que… Peeta, necesito decirte algo. — Ese día aparentemente era para tener sorpresas, se cruzó de brazos mostrándose atento— Es sobre Finn…

— ¿Qué con él? — Marvel hizo una pequeña mueca antes de hablar, por algún motivo presintió que la información no le iba a agradar.

...

— ¡Finn Berkeley voy a matarte! — Tanto Katniss como Annie, saltaron de sus asientos al oír la sonora amenaza. Las chicas se observaron unos segundos y por un momento, resultaron tan temerosas como una liebre.

— Vamos. — Indicó poniéndose de pie y dejando el bordado a un lado, la joven la siguió por los pasillos sin emitir juicio. Katniss no sabía muy bien a dónde dirigirse pero había visto a Finnick, por última vez, vagando por el solárium por lo que hacia allí apuntaron sus pies. La escena con la que se encontró, la hizo atragantarse con su propio grito de exclamación.

— ¡No Peeta! — Pero Annie se le adelantó y juntándose las faldas, corrió los metros que los separaban para situarse entre su hermano y su amado.

— Quítate Annie. — Bramó Peeta sosteniendo su espada de manera amenazadora, ella no pudo evitar pensar que debían deshacerse de todos los elementos cortantes en esa casa. ¿A quién demonios se le ocurre darle una espada a ese demente?— Sácala Marvel. — Ordenó y el hermano menor, no tuvo reparos en jalar a la chica del lado de Finnick. Éste no hizo ademán por defenderse, dejó que Peeta posara la punta del florín en su garganta, mientras una Annie aterrada se revolvía en los brazos del conde— ¿Cómo demonios te atreves? Después de todo lo que hiciste… ¿¡Intentas irrespetar a mi hermana!? — Presionó aun con mayor fuerza, instándolo a responder. Finnick no lucía temeroso, sino más bien resignado.

— No la he irrespetado. — Musitó con voz firme, tanto Marvel como Peeta soltaron un bufido de incredulidad.

— ¡Y una mierda! Estás muerto… sabía que debía matarte antes…

— ¡No te detengo! — Exclamó Finnick, al parecer deseoso de firmar su sentencia— ¡Hazlo! Pero no delante de ellas… — La mirada del Marqués viajó unos segundos, al lugar en donde ella observaba todo en silencio. Katniss nunca había presenciado una escena así y por un instante no pudo mover un músculo.

— A la lisa. — Respondió resuelto.

— ¡No Peeta, por favor! — Marvel aun mantenía a Annie aferrada, pero ella no dejó de luchar en ningún momento— No hagas esto… — Las lágrimas de la chica fueron desgarradoras, Finnick no logró mantenerle la mirada y Katniss supo entonces que debía hacer algo.

— Esto es por tu bien. — Masculló Peeta en respuesta, apuntándole a Finnick que se pusiera en movimiento. Katniss sacó fuerza de su silencio, para ponerse delante de ellos— Apártate Katniss, esta vez no funcionará— Ella supo que la mirada asesina de Peeta, estaba pidiendo a gritos algo de comprensión. Pero matar a una persona no era lo que necesitaba y ella iba demostrárselo, aun no sabía cómo pero eso no la detendría.

— No voy a dejarte pasar, si quieres matarlo… — dijo refiriéndose a Finnick— vas a tener que hacerlo delante de nosotras.

El desafío estaba planteado y ya no había vuelta atrás, por un segundo albergó sus dudas. Sin poder evitarlo, la conversación de la noche anterior se hizo presente en su mente ¿Estaría dispuesta a casarse con alguien así? Peeta podía ser tan impredecible y contundente a veces, que en cierta forma esas actitudes la intimidaban. Ella era muy consciente de que un duelo en esa época era de lo más común, pero Peeta estaba por matar a alguien por el simple placer de verlo sufrir. Eso no era humano, era… ni siquiera tenía una palabra para definirlo o quizás sí, pero no le gustaba pensar en Peeta como en un bárbaro.

— Esto no es un juego. — Murmuró en tono amenazador y Katniss cuadró los hombros.

— Yo no estoy jugando. — Se miraron en silencio por lo que pudo ser una eternidad, entonces Peeta le dio la espada a Marvel y éste se encargo de mantener a Finnick quieto.

Él la jaló de un brazo para llevarla a la habitación contigua, y allí el enfrentamiento firme continuó.

— ¡Hice lo suficiente por él, le perdoné la vida una vez más y mira! ¿Crees que matarlo me hace alguna gracia?

— No te veo muy compungido tampoco. — Replicó sarcástica, él se revolvió el cabello con una mano y pareció buscar su centro por un instante.

— Katniss, no entiendes… soy el hombre de esta casa, yo debo responder por mis hermanos. No puedo dejar que un…

— ¿Qué un qué? — Lo increpó molesta, pues si Peeta pensaba que Finnick era un cualquiera sin nombre, ella iba demostrarle algunas cosas— Anda dilo ¿Un qué? — Él no respondió— ¿Un bastardo? ¿Un traidor? ¿Un don nadie? — Peeta continuó en silencio, pero ella notó cuanto le afectaron esas palabras— Déjame decirte una cosa, yo soy nadie… incluso menos que Finnick… — En ese momento sintió empatía con el Sir, Peeta estaba acostumbrado a codearse con personas de alto renombre. ¿Pero qué ocurría cuando "los comunes" interferían en su preciosa vida?— ¿Piensas que no valgo la pena?

— No es lo mismo. — Su voz fue casi audible.

— ¿Por qué no es lo mismo? ¿Por qué tú puedes hacer tus elecciones y Annie no? Lo único que debería importarte es que él sea capaz de hacerla feliz…

— ¡No! — Espetó resuelto, ella se sorprendió por la vehemencia de su negación— Yo puedo elegir, porque puedo ofrecerte comodidades… él… —Alzó la mano apuntando a la puerta— Él no puede ofrecerle nada a mi hermana… ella…

— ¡Lo ama! Y antes de juzgar a Finnick, deberías intentar entender a Annie. Ella no quiere comodidades y lujos, lo quiere a él… — Peeta sacudió la cabeza y Katniss lo tomo del rostro para instarlo a mirarla— Escúchame…

— No.

— Escúchame… — Negó tratando de apartarse— Peeta, no pienses ni por un segundo que si acepto tú propuesta, será por lo que puedas ofrecerme. — Él la observo confundido. — El dinero no asegura el amor para nadie, tu hermana tomo una decisión… respétala.

— Katniss… — por un momento pareció estar rogándole con sus ojos— Debo hacer lo correcto.

— Lo correcto, no siempre es lo mejor. — Susurró y él le ofreció un gesto extrañado, Katniss lo miro curiosa— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Nada, sólo que siempre sabes que decir… — Ella sonrió, hasta ese momento notó cuan tensa la había puesto toda esa situación— Es la segunda vez que le salvas la vida, voy a comenzar a creer que eres un ángel.

— Rió sin poder contenerse y le dio una palmadita en el brazo.

— Oh cariño, soy muchas cosas… pero nunca un ángel. — Le guiñó un ojo juguetonamente y él la jaló de la cintura para comerle la boca sin reparos.

— Bien… creo que hay finalizar este drama. — Katniss asintió al momento que respiraba profundamente. Los arrebatadores besos de Peeta, muchas veces la dejaban descolocada y él parecía recuperarse tan rápido, sin duda debería hacer algo al respecto.

— Sabes que después de esto, deberás recompensarme. — Señaló en tanto que cruzaban a la otra habitación, Katniss se guardó la respuesta pues sabía a que apuntaba él y ella aun no había decidido nada. No es que no lo amase, pero también estaban todos esos pequeños cabos sueltos. Era como si nunca pudiera ponerse de acuerdo con todas la partes implicadas.

En el solárium Marvel aun mantenía su antigua posición, Finnick seguía estando literalmente entre la espada y la pared, con Annie pegada a su lateral izquierdo. Parecía como la guardiana de su corazón y eso logró pintarle una sonrisa en el rostro, al momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron la chica pareció leer que todo se solucionaría. En cierta forma Katniss esperaba que Peeta buscara un punto intermedio para todos, al fin y al cabo él decidía por su hermana. Sí, era un chafa pero también era lo que estaba de moda. Por lo que Katniss sabía, su hombre tenía la última palabra, lo bueno de todo eso es que él era manipulable.

— Baja la espada Marvel. — El aludido arqueó una ceja e incluso lució un tanto descontento por cumplir esa orden—. Esto es lo que pasará… —Todas las miradas estaban fijas en el Marqués, el corazón de Katniss palpitaba a mil por hora.

Sin duda alguna, esa continua montaña rusa de emociones, le causaría una arritmia permanente.

— Volverás conmigo a Bath… — Annie hizo ademan de interrumpir, pero Peeta la silenció pidiendo la palabra— Trabajarás en mis establos y manejaras a mis caballos de carrera… — Finnick asintió serio— Con el dinero que ganes pagarás tu deuda, pues yo me encargué de cubrir tu deslices en Francia, pero eso no significa que estés libre. Ahora me debes a mí y la forma en que me pagarás es trabajando gratis por dos años… Puedes comprometerte con mi hermana, pero no casarte con ella hasta que hayas cumplido ese plazo ¿Estás de acuerdo?

— Sí… — El murmullo del Sir fue por demás bajo, pero todos sintieron la rigidez en su voz.

— Me encargaré de que el resto de los hacendados sepan de que regresas a tus labores como domador… y espero que en esta ocasión utilices eso correctamente.

— Si milord. — Ella no se daba una idea de cómo harían para trabajar juntos dos años, estaba más que claro que debían arreglar varios asuntos personales aún.

— ¿Qué hay de las tierras? — Interrumpió Marvel— Él no tiene posesiones, todo el mundo sabe que Snow lo despojó de cada penique. — Katniss frunció el ceño, aunque el comentario del Conde fue bastante malicioso. Ella tuvo que admitir que la observación era justa, Finnick no tenía dónde llevarse a Annie.

En ese punto, él era tan dependiente de Peeta como ella. Por un instante nadie dijo nada, como si en ese momento hubiesen encontrado un obstáculo difícil de derribar.

— Tal vez tú puedas interferir en la corte… — Marvel se volvió en dirección de Peeta completamente sorprendido, eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

— ¿Yo? ¿Por él? — Si, indiscutiblemente eso lo agarró desprevenido.

— El rey te escucha Marvel, si le pides que divida las tierras de Berkeley seguramente buscará la forma…

— En primera: de ser posible, no me interesa… — Katniss lo fulminó con la mirada y Annie le copió el gesto— En segunda: yo no formo parte del parlamento… tú estás en la cámara, tú dile.

— No estoy diciendo que lo propongamos como debate Marvel, te pido que lo hables como el amigo de cacería que finges ser. — En ese punto estaba un poco pérdida, pero intentó seguir la discusión con total entrega— ¿Cómo es la relación de Berkeley con el rey?

— Es un pomposo insoportable, Jorge nunca lo quiere rondando… — Allí estaba la familiaridad que Katniss había notado antes, Marvel en verdad estaba de favores con el rey. Eso en sí, era digno de admirar, pues Jorge debía ser bastante excéntrico para tener de amigo al Conde.

— Entonces no te será difícil convencerlo, dile que será una buena forma de afianzar el comercio en esa zona… más si hay un Mellark que lo respalda.

— ¿Puedo sugerir algo? — Intervino Finnick, después de todo hablaban de el y su futuro. Ella prácticamente exclama un sí, toda esa conversación comenzaba a marearla. Nunca había sido buena con los negocios y las relaciones públicas, algo que al parecer Peeta manejaba a la perfección— No quiero nada de Snow… — Los hermanos arquearon las cejas frente a ese comentario—. No deseo que repartan sus tierras, pues nada de lo que hay en este suelo me pertenece.

— ¿Y qué propones? — Intervino Marvel con un deje de frustración.

— Que sólo me regrese el _château _de mi madre.

— Pero eso está en Francia… — Katniss pudo sentir la silenciosa nota de pesar en la voz de Marvel, aunque dijera y jurara que no se interesaba por sus hermanos. La idea de alejarse de Annie no se le hizo para nada graciosa y personalmente a ella tampoco. Katniss no quería que sus dos buenos amigos se fueran tan lejos. Peeta fue el primero en reaccionar, a pesar de que todos se quedaron un tanto pensaste después de eso.

— ¿Puedes conseguirlo Marvel? — Él asintió ausente, entonces Peeta dirigió su atención a la pareja— Todo arreglado, tienes mi permiso… pero si cumples con mis condiciones — tanto Finnick como Annie sonrieron ampliamente, ellos querían estar juntos no importaba donde y dos años no parecía mucho tiempo.

— Sí, por supuesto que acepto. — Peeta le estrechó la mano a modo de cerrar el trato y por detrás se escuchó el bufido del Conde.

— Nunca nos divertimos. — Murmuró desanimado, Katniss se dio la vuelta y le obsequio unos pulgares arriba.

— Ya Marvel, di lo que quieras… yo conozco tu secreto. — Él le mostró la lengua infantilmente, antes de salir de la habitación. Ella que aún permanecía a la siniestra de Peeta, se colgó de su cuello para darle un fuerte abrazo. — ¡Eres el hombre más dulce del mundo! — Y en esa ocasión ella fue la que buscó sus labios con urgencia, después de todo se lo había ganado.

Después de dos días de pensar todos los puntos de la cuestión, Katniss se preguntaba si los Beatles tenían razón ¿Todo lo que necesitas es amor? Eso ella lo tenía y de amontones, eso era lo que más la confundía. Si decidía no aceptar la propuesta de Peeta, sabía que nunca jamás en su vida podría amar a alguien como a él. Tal vez sonaba un poco extremista, pero ella no podía explicar lo que acontecía en su interior. El simple hecho de imaginar su vida apartada de su lado, era doloroso. Y luego también estaba su familia, durante dieciocho años habían sido su padre, su madre y ella. Un equipo reducido, pero que se apoyaban mutuamente. Eran malos organizando fiestas, pero si Katniss debía elegir unos padres mejores, simplemente le sería imposible. No podía quejarse de ellos, la amaban, ella los amaba y los echaba tanto de menos. Quería verlos al menos una vez más, decirles que todo estaría bien y luego quizás estaría lista para aceptar casarse. Nunca tomaba decisiones grandes sin hablarlo con ellos primero y sabía que esto era algo que marcaría su vida. De esa decisión dependía su futuro o la falta de él. Si se negaba debía regresar, pues estar cerca de Peeta después de eso sería fatal para ambos y ella no estaba dispuesta a causarle sufrimiento. Si aceptaba, eso significaba aceptar al siglo XVIII como su hogar permanente.

— ¿Qué hago? — Susurró sentada en la pequeña silla enfrente del tocador.

— Estoy segura que ya conoces la respuesta. — Katniss sonrió con pesar y por el reflejo del espejo, logro ver la alentadora sonrisa de Glimmer.

— Él espera que le responda hoy… — La Condesa asintió desde su posición en la cama y su mirada por un segundo lució preocupada.

— No tardará mucho en buscarte, debes estar lista.

— ¿Pero cómo? Ambas opciones tienen su peso… — Soltó un suspiro volviéndose para mirarla a los ojos—. Dime que hacer… — Rogó con rostro de borrego.

— Pues en algo son compatibles, ambos no saben tomar decisiones. — Glimmer codeó a su indiscreto marido y Katniss rodó los ojos ofendida. Ella si podía decidir por sí sola, solo que también le gustaba oír opiniones.

— Entiendo que la idea de no volver a ver a tu familia te paralice, pero estoy segura que no fuiste puesta en esta situación para tener miedo. — La Condesa se puso de pie y la tomó de las manos para ayudarla a incorporarse— Eres especial Katniss, mereces que cosas especiales te ocurran.

— Aun no entiendo cómo es que sabes tanto… — Ambos soltaron risillas cómplices. En esos últimos días Katniss había recibido ayuda extra y por primera vez desde que había llegado, sintió que podía ser completamente honesta—. Pero me alegro de contar con algo de apoyo…

— Las cosas son muy distintas aquí, de cómo lo serán de donde tú vienes. — Ella asintió locuazmente, pues Glimmer no tenía ni idea que tan distintas eran. Aunque la Condesa era muy consciente de las condiciones en que ella había arribado a ese siglo, no poseía conocimiento de su época.— Pero estoy casi segura, que tanto allí como aquí, los padres solo quieren que sus hijos sean felices. — Un nudo se formó repentinamente en su garganta, ella estaba en lo cierto, pero Katniss aun tenía sus reservas.

— Peeta jamás me creerá… y no sé si eso sea algo bueno. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando los años pasen y él quiera saber de mi familia? Sé que ahora dice que no importa, pero más adelante si importará… — Otro gran suspiro escapó por su parte, tanto Glimmer como Marvel se dirigieron una pesarosa mirada.

— Tu historia suena increíble, pero presiento que eso se solucionará antes de lo que esperas… — Glimmer frunció el ceño y observo a su esposo, extrañada.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Instó curiosa, Katniss también se inclinó por saber esa respuesta.

— Bueno… — Se encogió de hombros— es sólo un presentimiento.

— Gracias. — Murmuro sarcástica, aunque Glimmer le había dicho que los presentimientos de Marvel eran demasiado acertados, hecho que los llevó a conocerse y posteriormente unirse.

Alguien tocó la puerta en ese instante y el corazón de Katniss se saltó un latido. Rápidamente abrió y del otro lado se encontró con él, fue como si repentinamente cada preocupación se esfumara. Peeta estaba allí, esperándola y nada parecía ir mal en ese cuadro.

— ¿Con quién hablabas? — Preguntó observando la habitación de soslayo y ella sonrió forzosamente.

— Con nadie. — Respondió a tiempo que empujaba por completo la puerta, para que pudiera saciar su curiosidad—. Sólo pensaba en voz alta — Peeta enarcó una ceja pero terminó por guardarse su comentario.

— Bien… cuando termines te espero en el salón de música. — Katniss asintió y cuando él desapareció por el pasillo, se volvió para mirar a sus cómplices.

— ¿Cómo si necesitara otra razón para que me crea loca? — Ellos rieron divertidos por el comentario y ella les hizo una seña con la mano para que se esfumasen— Deben irse mis lindas conciencias… luego les diré cómo resultó.

— Podríamos ver… — Glimmer negó al pedido del Conde, leyendo la respuesta en sus ojos.

— Gracias. — Volvió a susurrar Katniss y en esa ocasión, ambos sonrieron antes de convertirse en no más que una brisa. La primera vez que vio eso, casi moja sus enaguas, ahora ya no se sorprendió ni tantito.

Salió de su habitación con la idea fija en su mente, Glimmer tenía razón, ella ya sabía la respuesta. Pero se negaba a precipitarse en algo sin antes haber analizado las opciones. Una vez más se encontró con Peeta de espaldas a ella, en esa ocasión no tocaba ningún instrumento pero parecía querer mantenerse ocupado en algo. Por lo que golpeaba con sus uñas, la superficie brillosa del piano. Se detuvo para admirarlo en silencio, era tan guapo, tan masculino, tan fuerte y tan caballeroso. Sin duda alguna era el sueño de cualquier dama y aunque ella no era algo siquiera cercano a una, él la había escogido. Y por eso era especial, no por viajar en el tiempo, lo era porque Peeta fue quien la notó cuando mas invisible se sentía. Por él, ella estaba dispuesta a aprender a brillar.

— ¿Peeta? — Él se volvió lentamente, Katniss contuvo el aliento al encontrarse con sus ojos— Ya tome una decisión. Peeta asintió en silencio, aguardando porque ella continuara. Cargo los pulmones, lista para soltar su discursillo, solo esperaba estar haciendo lo mejor.

— Durante dieciocho años, solo fuimos mis padres y yo… desde que llegue a aquí he, intentado no pensar en lo mucho que los echo de menos. Pero ahora simplemente se me hace imposible, nunca voy a poder dejar de pensar en ellos… nunca voy a poder dejar de querer estar a su lado. — Se detuvo un segundo, para leer su expresión y su corazón se encogió, al ver como lentamente los ojos de Peeta parecían opacarse. Apartó el rostro, no podría terminar si seguía observándolo. Él no decía nada, pero no necesitaba hablar su cuerpo prácticamente lo decía todo— Ellos lo son todo para mi…

— Entiendo. — La dureza en su timbre le dio a comprender otra cosa, Peeta hablaba por mera cortesía, no porque la comprendiera en verdad— Si eso es todo… — Murmuró reverenciándose bruscamente para retirarse, Katniss lo tomó de la casaca deteniéndolo a su lado.

— No es todo. — Peeta la observó de soslayo, con una expresión forzosa— Lo que te quiero decir, es que nunca voy a dejar de amarlos… no importa donde estén o que tantos años nos separen. No importa, porque sé que ellos también piensan en mi y que de esa forma siempre estaremos unidos… Me han tenido durante dieciocho años, creo que ya es hora de que se independicen… — Frente a esas palabras Peeta lució ligeramente confundido, pero una pequeña sonrisa hizo ademán de aparecer.

— ¿Qué significa? — Instó cautelosamente.

— Que si la oferta sigue en pie… me encantaría poder ser tu esposa —Katniss lo observó un tanto avergonzada y la sonrisa de Peeta se ensanchó, hasta convertirse en una pequeña risa.

— ¡Por supuesto que sigue en pie! — Él la estrechó entre sus brazos repentinamente y Katniss rió a tiempo que se colgaba de su cuello, para devolverle el abrazo con fuerza—. Katniss nunca dejaré que te sientas sola, formaremos nuestra familia… lo prometo. — Ella se apartó, las lágrimas parecían estar desentonando con su sonrisa. Pero era llanto de felicidad, hasta ese momento nunca llego a pensar lo mucho que deseaba estar a su lado para siempre. Ya había tomado su decisión, extrañaría a sus padres de eso no cavia duda, pero por primera vez había decidido seguir a su corazón. De algo estaba segura y era que sus padres, la apoyarían de estar allí con ella. Pues amaba a Peeta y en ese instante lo supo, todo lo que se necesita es amor… y quizás también a un Marqués súper guapo.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o**

**Y le dijo que sí! ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Espero sus opiniones...**

**Gracias por leer, por reviews, alertas y seguir la historia. **

**Besos y nos leemos. Espero que les guste el adelanto ;)  
**

**Adelanto:**

— De donde yo vengo, lo llamamos _streptes_… — Se apartó entonces para sentarse a los pies de la cama, quería tener la mejor vista posible— Se suele hacer con algo de música de fondo, pero creo que tendrás que improvisar. — Peeta quiso avanzar pero ella lo detuvo con una mano en lo alto— No, no… desde allí…

— No estoy seguro de comprender. — Apuntó esperando una indicación.

— Bueno… debes quitarte la ropa. — Él asintió y volvió a su tarea— Pero despacio… — dijo ella y Peeta soltó una carcajada, antes de aceptar.

— Luego tú harás lo mismo para mi ¿verdad? — Le dirigió una esperanzada mirada y Katniss rió.

— Necesitaré un ejército para salir de este vestido… — Él hizo una mueca que casi le rompe el corazón— Pero ¿Qué te parece si hago algo más por ti?— Peeta asintió y Katniss notó lo rápido que comprendió el concepto del _streptes_, se desvistió para ella de una manera que ninguna palabra podría definir, incluso podría ser tachado de indecente. Pero en esa habitación, Katniss decidió, que todo estaba permitido desde el mismo instante en que las puertas se cerraron...

Nos leemos!


	26. Chapter 24CCLQD

**Todos los personajes y el universo de los juegos del hambre son de Suzanne Collins y la historia original se llama Pide un deseo y es de Tamara Araoz, quien amablemente me ha permitido adaptarla, cosa que hago sin ningún fin de lucro, sin ningún otro objetivo que no sea entretenernos.**

**Capítulo extra large! Que los disfruten.**

**Nos leemos abajo**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o**

**Capítulo XXIV**

Con un beso imaginario selló la carta antes de entregársela a Marvel, él sonrió divertido por ese dramático acto y Katniss se limitó a obsequiarle un ceño fruncido. Pues no le hacía ninguna gracia tener que comunicarse con Peeta de esa forma. La misiva partiría ese mismo día para llegar a Bath el diez de Abril, al menos eso auguraban ellos. Si no se presentaba ningún inconveniente para el mensajero, tales como robo, accidente, tormenta, etc. Peeta recibiría sus felicitaciones a tiempo. A ella le habría encantado estar a su lado entonces, pero sabía que era imposible. Él estaba atendiendo sus negocios, mientras Katniss fingía entretenerse con los preparativos de la boda.

No es que no estuviese entusiasmada o expectante, pero con Peeta tan lejos su mente no dejaba de querer ir a su lado. Ese diez de Abril, su amado cumpliría veintiséis años y ella debía felicitarlo por carta. No podría abrazarlo o darle un obsequio, ni siquiera podría oír su voz o cantarle un feliz cumpleaños. Nada… sólo una triste carta, que no llegaba a expresar ni la mitad de lo que ella quería en verdad decirle. Pues no podía irse en palabras, después de todo si la susodicha no llegaba a destino alguien más podría encontrarla y no podía ponerse en una situación comprometedora. A pesar que Peeta era su prometido, aun no estaban casados por lo que no podían darse tantas libertades. Todo esto a Katniss le sonaba como la peor tontería del mundo, pero esa había sido la vida que había elegido. Debía intentar comprender esa época y todas sus excentricidades, incluso las que amenazaban con volverla loca.

El Conde colocó el sello oficial de la familia Mellark y entonces la carta estuvo lista. Katniss tomó asiento en el amplio sofá junto a Glimmer y ambas continuaron con su tarea de costura. El tan renombrado ajuar estaba tomando forma, pero no gracias a ella. Pues todo el crédito se lo llevaban Annie, Glimmer y Lavy. Lo único que Katniss logro hacer correctamente fue no volverse una molestia y servir el té al horario deseado.

— ¿Qué tal? — Instó la condesa alzando una delicada prenda violeta, Katniss la inspecciono con ojo crítico y terminó asintiendo dando su visto bueno. Ellas tenían la cortesía de pedir su opinión, a pesar que Katniss nunca veía nada que le desagradara.

— ¿Qué es? — Preguntó con inocencia, Glimmer rió suavemente.

— Es un albornoz… — Explicó poniéndose manos a la obra una vez más, ella suspiro captando la atención de la condesa— ¿Qué va mal?

— Nada… solo…

— Extrañas a Peeta. — Asintió pues era estúpido negarlo— Estoy segura que él también te echa de menos, pero debes comprender que no puede desatender la finca… — Ella lo sabía muy bien, pues en esos días no había dejado de oír de las muchas tareas que ocupaban la vida de su prometido.

Peeta no solo era miembro del parlamento, sino que también atendía la finca familiar, llevaba a cabo negociaciones con varios hacendados con respecto a sus caballos de carreras y también tenía el comercio de sus navíos. Este último era algo completamente independiente de las ganancias por su título, era mérito propio que había alzado de la nada y del cual se sentía muy orgulloso.

En pocas palabras, sus barcos se encargaban de llevar materia prima de las Américas a los distintos puertos ingleses y rusos. Al menos eso era lo que Katniss había comprendido, tanto Marvel como Richard se tomaron el trabajo de explicarle y ella lentamente comenzó a entender la magnitud de lo que acababa de aceptar. El hecho de que un enorme brillante centellara en su anular izquierdo, no logró intimidarla tanto como saber la posición que ocuparía una vez casada. Así es, antes de irse a Bath, Peeta se había comprometido oficialmente con ella. Katniss se sorprendió bastante cuando luego de la cena para despedirlo, él tomo una de sus manos y delante de toda su familia le ofreció el anillo. Sus palabras habían logrado que les saltaran las lágrimas a todas las mujeres presentes y ella obviamente no fue menos.

_«Cada uno de sus destellos, será un latido que compartimos juntos…» _

No recordaba el resto, pues después de eso su mente ya era gelatina y sólo deseaba decir "si" para toda la vida.

Sabía que en su época las personas no le daban tanta importancia a un compromiso y que los hombres ya no eran tan románticos. Al menos no los que ella había conocido, pero no podía opinar por el resto, eso sería un pensamiento injusto. Pero ese día llego a pensar que solo Peeta tenía la capacidad de hacerla vibrar con cada frase, sin importar que tan absurdas o cursis sonara para el resto, a sus oídos eran perfectas.

— ¿No podrías… — Observó sobre su hombro, verificando que estaban solas— hacer ese truco… para que pueda ir con Peeta? — Glimmer se inclinó en su dirección como compartiendo un secreto.

— Eso solo funciona en cortas distancias, Bath es muy lejos y me temo que no tengo tanto alcance. — Susurró con una pequeña mueca, Katniss aceptó aquello muy a su pesar. No podía presionar a la pobre Glimmer, pues tampoco quería ponerla en aprietos. Finalmente había descubierto porque Marvel era tan sobre protector con su esposa, al parecer en un principio sólo se había casado con ella para salvarla de ser condenada por brujería. No era la inquisición, pero aun en esa época la gente seguía creyendo en esas cosas y no tenían reparos en acusar.

Desafortunadamente en el caso de Glimmer, quien la acusó estaba en lo cierto y de no ser por la intervención de Marvel, la condesa hubiese corrido con un destino bastante escabroso. La muerte de una mujer desconocida no era algo que importara mucho por lo que nadie haría demasiado esperpento al respecto. Al oír esa historia, Katniss fue consciente de la suerte que tuvo al encontrarse con Peeta, pero no pudo ocultar por completo su sorpresa. Glimmer parecía querer mucho a Marvel, pero ¿Qué había de él? ¿Se había casado con ella para salvarla o también la amaba? No expresó su duda en voz alta, por temor a ser indiscreta, pero eso no significaba que dejara de pensar en el asunto.

— Bien…supongo que tendré que conformarme con la carta. — Glimmer no respondió y su vista se perdió momentáneamente en la ventana. Muchas veces Katniss la notaba perdida en alguna ensoñación y a pesar de que se tenían bastante confianza, ella aun no lograba romper esa última barrera— ¿Pasa algo? — Instó preocupada, la joven sacudió la cabeza y se volvió en su dirección con una sonrisa un tanto forzada. Katniss frunció el ceño y la Condesa dejo ir un suspiro, comprendiendo la razón de ese gesto.

— Nada, sólo que… — La puerta se abrió en ese momento interrumpiéndola y Katniss se mordió el labio para no soltar una maldición, sabía que ella no volvería a retomar el hilo de la conversación.

— La carta ya partió. — Anuncio un sonríete Marvel que al notar la expresión de su esposa, pareció repentinamente preocupado. Pasando por su lado, tomó asiento junto a Glimmer y la instó a mirarlo a los ojos—. ¿Qué va mal? — La Condesa continuó con la vista fija en sus manos, renuente a enfrentarlo— Glimmer… ¿Qué va mal? — Insistió él impaciente.

— No sé. — Susurró con aspereza logrando que Marvel frunciera el ceño en gesto disconforme, se volteó notando que tenía público y tras soltar un suspiro se retiro.

Fue entonces cuando Katniss se acercó a su nueva amiga y tomó una de sus manos para trasmitirle su apoyo. Aunque no sabía que ocurría, ella también fue consciente de su cambio de actitud pero no sería como Marvel, Katniss averiguaría qué era aquello que la incomodaba.

— ¿Me dirás lo que ocurre…? — Aguardó una respuesta en vano— ¿Es sobre Peeta? — Glimmer negó casi imperceptiblemente— ¿Es sobre Marvel? — En esa ocasión la joven se encogió de hombros, por lo que Katniss supo que se trataba de él.— ¿Algo malo?

— Quizás… — Un pequeño estremecimiento corrió por su espalda.

— ¿Qué? — La condesa le dirigió una fugaz mirada y Katniss notó que tenía los ojos lacrimosos.

— No estoy segura… ocurrió cuando salió de la habitación, sentí… sentí mucho frío… algo que parecía soledad y dolor. No sé que es Katniss… — Ella tampoco lo sabía y como no supo cómo responder, la tomó entre sus brazos con afecto. Glimmer se abrazó a ella y sollozó en silencio, por lo que Katniss decidió en ese momento vigilar a Marvel con mayor detenimiento. Cualquier cambio o variación, sería rápidamente advertida por ella. Aunque no tuviese ni idea de lo que tenía que buscar. Glimmer se apartó entonces y con su mano buscó rápidamente el talismán azul que colgaba de una pulsera. Tras frotarlo un segundo este adquirió un particular brillo opaco, como si el azul claro se hubiese profundizado hasta convertirse en algo casi negro. Katniss vaciló un instante antes de preguntar.

— ¿Qué es?

— Es un talismán mágico, mi abuela me lo obsequió cuando nací… siempre me ayuda a encontrar a personas como yo… o…

— ¿O? — La apremió ella en cuanto la otra se silencio.

— O a Marvel.

— Pero no necesitas encontrarlo, él está aquí. — Respondió apuntando la puerta por donde se había retirado el Conde.

— No lo busco a él. — Esas fueron sus únicas palabras, antes de despedirse con premeditada impaciencia.

...

Alguien alguna vez, tuvo la ocurrencia de decir que una boda era un momento mágico. ¡Sí ya! Estaba más que claro, que ese individuo nunca tuvo que planear una. En los últimos dos meses, su vida se había convertido en un completo caos. Desde prueba de vestido, hasta elegir el color de los _macarons _que se serviría en la recepción. Todo, debía ser observado, juzgado y finalmente aprobado por ella. Claro que tenía ayuda, pues Effie se había tomado la molestia de encargarse de los detalles más engorrosos. Aun así la mujer no podía ponerse el vestido por ella, no podía enseñar el anillo en cada fiesta, reunión de té o cotillón. Eventos a los que se veía obligada a asistir, dado que de esa forma daba a conocer su próxima unión con el Marqués. Era de vital importancia que la sociedad conociera sus movimientos, incluso su casamiento sería anunciado en los periódicos europeos y ejemplares serían enviados a América. Deben de estar preguntándose ¿Para qué tanto esperpento? Pues ella se preguntó lo mismo y la respuesta que obtuvo fue algo así: Las personas que hacían negocios con Peeta, debían conocer la situación del hombre al que le confiaban sus productos. Un Marqués que se mostraba deseoso por continuar con su estirpe (una palabra un tanto fea, para hablar de sus futuros hijos) era digno de mayor confianza. Porque demostraba entereza y alguien proclive a mantener compromisos.

Todo eso a ella le valía nada mientras Peeta la quisiera, pero en cierta forma sabía que haciendo esas tonterías lo ayudaba a él. Varios comerciantes se sentían más cómodos, negociando con un hombre de familia que con un joven soltero. Eran las costumbres de la época y Katniss no podía hacer más que intentar comprenderlas. Lo hacía por el simple hecho de llegar a ese momento, ese instante en que sabía se unirían para siempre. Había soportado las distancias, había soportado que la tuvieran de un lado a otro, lo había extrañado a más no poder. Pero ese día todo el sudor y lágrimas, tendría su recompensa. Se casaría con Peeta en menos de una hora y las mariposas en su estómago, ya tenían el tamaño de un avión jumbo.

— ¿Todo listo? — Instó una voz del otro lado de la puerta, Katniss suspiró echando una última mirada a su aspecto. Su vestido no era blanco, pues la tradición de blanco=pureza, se limitaba al momento de conseguir pretendiente. En la boda se podía escoger lo que una desease y en cierta forma era mejor, pues como bien dijo Annie: no a todas le quedaba el blanco.

Ella había optado por un vestido color champagne, con hilos dorados decorando el corpiño y una faja al mismo tono. Lo único que resaltaba en su aspecto, era su pequeño ramo de flores. Pues a pedido exclusivo del novio, estas eran unas lilas de tallo largo. Toda la decoración estaba centrada en la gama de los violetas, pasando por cada una de sus variaciones, según Effie esa había sido la única condición de Peeta al momento de dejarla planear la boda. Katniss no sabía qué obsesión tenía con ese color, en verdad ella se inclinaba por los colores más chillones… algo como rojo tal vez. Pero no iba a proponer ese color para ser utilizado, pues al fin y al cabo tenía un poco de sentido común. Y si Peeta quería violeta, pues se merecía tener algo de participación en el asunto y a ella no se le ocurrió nada mejor.

Tomó otra bocanada de aire y abrió la puerta, del otro lado se encontró con Finnick e Marvel, ambos acomodándose sus bien anudadas corbatas. Lucían estrepitosamente apuestos, en sus trajes formales y ella rió al verlos tan serios.

— Oh _chérie_… hoy usted tiene luz propia. —Finnick le ofreció una cortés reverencia.

— Sin duda. — Concordó Marvel— Mi hermano es muy afortunado, ha logrado atrapar a un ángel. — Que él le ofreciera un cumplido ya era razón para que Katniss se sonrojara, pero que fuese uno tan bonito hizo que sus mejillas refulgieran de vergüenza.

— Ya basta… me apenan. — Murmuró tomando el brazo que cada uno le ofrecía, ellos se limitaron a reír. Pues sabían muy bien, cuanto la incomodaban los halagos, después de todo aun no podía acostumbrarse a esa natural grandilocuencia, con la que todos los hombres parecían contar.

El camino a la iglesia lo hizo en una calesa, acompañada por Effie y Glimmer, las mujeres que ya habían estado o estaban casadas en la familia. Según la tradición ellas debían preparar a Katniss para lo que se venía, debían señalarle todos los puntos que una mujer casada tenía que manejar y también hablarle de la noche de bodas. En ese momento ella sólo intentó no despotricar de la risa, eran tan cuidadosas y refinadas, que lograron sacarle todo lo divertido al sexo. Se preguntaba como las chicas aceptaban casarse después de eso, pues hasta parecían intentar desanimarla al respecto.

Dios todo poderoso se apiadó de ella y cuando se encontró a solas con Glimmer, esta le murmuró un "Disfrútalo" y Katniss supo que todo lo anterior había sido una cortesía actuada. En la iglesia todo su nerviosismo le cayó como un cubo de agua helada, la tranquilidad que había logrado capturar en el viaje se le escapó huyendo a todo galope. En ese instante era ella y su temor, dos Némesis que no podían convivir en esa iglesia. Sabía que debía calmarse, que los nervios eran parte del paquete, pero no podía pensar en otra cosa que pegar la vuelta y dejarlo para otro día. ¿Podía llamar y decir que estaba enferma? ¡No! Eso no era la escuela, no era algo de lo que podía simplemente arrepentirse, Peeta la esperaba allí dentro y ella debía ser valiente. Quería a ese hombre, lo quería para siempre y esta era la única forma de asegurarse que eso ocurriese. Marvel la tomó del brazo sacándola de su entumecimiento muscular y a pesar que lucharon unos segundos, él logro romper su resistencia.

— Tranquila. — Murmuró a tiempo que la escoltaba por los antiguos pasillos.— Terminará antes de lo que piensas. — Ella lo observó con una ceja enarcada y él le ofreció una alentadora sonrisa. Katniss hizo de tripas corazón e inflando el pecho caminó junto al Conde con resolución. Pero cuando cruzaron la puerta que guiaba a la nave principal, él la soltó y ella se volvió tan pequeña como una pulga.

Todas las miradas estaban sobre su persona, no presto atención a la decoración, fue consciente de los rostros sonrientes y los rostros críticos. Esos últimos que muy seguramente estuviesen regodeándose a sus costas, tuvo que hacer caso omiso de ellos y centró su vista en el altar. Allí de pie en su hermoso traje de gala negro, estaba su Peeta listo para ser servido como plato principal —tan sexi el condenado— al igual que el resto de los asistentes, esperaba a que ella iniciara su caminata por el pasillo. Pero había algo en sus ojos que lo diferenciaba de los demás, él le transmitía más que confianza, a su lado parecía estar la paz y la felicidad. Katniss solo supo que era a donde pertenecía y sin que pudiera notarlo, se vio repentinamente moviéndose en su dirección. Una suave música sonaba de fondo y él sonrió, contagiándole la sonrisa. Al llegar a su lado, Peeta le extendió una mano y ambos se volvieron para mirar al cura. Ella tembló en sus zapatos, a sabiendas que allí iniciaba todo. Él le presionó con ligereza la mano y Katniss le dirigió una rápida mirada.

_«Para siempre»_

_g_esticulo con su boca, sin emitir un sonido y a ella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, pero aun así respondió con un claro asentimiento. No había dudas, que ese era el lugar en donde la verdadera magia ocurría.

Pasaron horas en las que ella fue de mano en mano, cientos de personas querían felicitarla o simplemente bailar con ella. Katniss no había probado bocado y casi ni había visto a Peeta, dado que él también era víctima de todas esas atenciones. Llegado un momento, tan solo quería encontrar una cama y meterse allí hasta el año 3000. Estaba mortalmente agotada y la fiesta estaba en su apogeo, lo que significaba que aun quedaban varias horas de sufrimiento. Halló una silla solitaria y no dudó en dejarse caer en su suavidad, en pocos segundos alguien la arrastraría a la pista y ella no iba a poder negarse. Katniss cerró sus ojos, disfrutando del pequeño momento de tranquilidad y fue entonces cuando sintió que la observaban. Con renuencia desplegó los parpados y se encontró con una sonrisa, en donde le fue imposible hallar verdadera alegría.

— Su gracia. — Musitó la mujer a modo de saludo, no es que estuviese burlándose de ella. Al casarse con Peeta, automáticamente se hizo acreedora del título de Marquesa y era la costumbre, llamar a una Marquesa "Su gracia" así como a los reyes se los llamaba "Su majestad" y esas cosas.

— Lady Delly. — Respondió ella, poniéndose de pie para corresponderle el saludo.

— Permítame ofrecerle mis felicitaciones. —Las palabras más falsas que había oído en toda la noche, pero a pesar de que Katniss no quería invitar a esa zorra. Tuvo que hacerlo, pues Glimmer le remarcó que no debía dejarse intimidar por la presencia de una antigua pretendiente. De esa forma, mostraba que estaba más que segura respecto a su matrimonio y que ningún fantasma del pasado podía llegar a crearle problemas.

— Muchas gracias. — Espetó forzando una sonrisa, del mismo modo que lo hacía Delly-. Sé que Peeta y yo seremos muy felices, me gustaría que todas… —Envió una significativa mirada a la pista— tuviesen la suerte de encontrar a alguien tan perfecto, como mi Peeta. — Luego de pasar tanto tiempo junto a Glimmer, había aprendido algo más que sólo ser refinada. La Condesa le había transmitido, esa fuerza de carácter que la instaba a hacer comentarios ácidos, pero no directos.

— Es un pensamiento muy noble el suyo. — Katniss asintió sin borrar la sonrisa y Delly apretó los ojos en finas líneas, antes de acortar significativamente sus distancias—. Tal vez pienses que ganaste, pero esto no es más que el comienzo.

Se apartó entonces y ofreciéndole una rápida reverencia se alejó, con la frente en alto como si acabara de noquear a su rival. Ella se limitó a fulminarla con la mirada y en cuanto Delly estuvo fuera de su campo visual, se permitió soltar un bufido molesta. Una mano le rozó la cintura y ella dio un respingo antes de volverse.

— He ¿Qué ocurre?— Al encontrarse con sus ojos azules, la paz volvió a inundarla. Le valía una mierda lo que Delly dijera, sabía que podía confiar enteramente en Peeta.

— Nada… sólo que estoy un poco exhausta. — Él la atrajo lentamente contra su cuerpo y Katniss cerró los ojos, al sentir los labios de su amado.

— ¿Quieres retirarte ya? — Instó y ella lo observó confundida.

— ¿Qué pasa con toda la gente? — Peeta rió por lo bajo y posó su boca junto a su oreja.

— A quien le importa.

— ¿O sea que podemos irnos y ya? — Él asintió al parecer divertido por su extrañeza, pero es que Katniss no comprendía. Esas personas eran sus invitados y hasta donde ella sabía, los novios debían permanecer allí hasta que el último ebrio decidiera retirarse.

— Vamos. — Le indicó poniendo una mano en su espalda baja, ella se encogió de hombros y lo siguió.

En cuanto salieron del salón principal, escuchó aplausos y entonces lo comprendió, todos ellos sabían lo que seguía a continuación y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

— Debimos esperar hasta que se marcharan. — Peeta la observó con una amplia sonrisa.

— ¿Qué hay de divertido en eso? — Katniss rodó los ojos, no le hacía gracia, ahora sus proezas sexuales eran de conocimiento nacional— Todos se quedan hasta que la pareja se retira, es la razón por la que asisten a una boda.

— Son todos unos pervertidos. — Él soltó una sonora carcajada, frente a su indignación.

— ¿Por qué? Este es un momento de entrega mutua, el hecho de que me acompañaras sin ninguna vacilación, demuestra que te casaste conmigo por propia voluntad y aceptación. — Ella no supo cómo responder a ese argumento— Al vernos salir juntos, saben que ahora nos perteneceremos mutuamente y ese acto, es el verdadero compromiso… más allá de los juramentos ante Dios, está el que nos hacemos a nosotros mismos. — Katniss sonrió, siempre había una explicación para todo o tal vez él buscaba formas para suavizarle las cosas. Sea lo que fuese, logró que los aplausos de los pervertidos incluso le sonaran alentadores.

No pensó mucho mas después de eso, sólo siguió caminando pero cuando Peeta se detuvo se vio obligada a alzar la vista de sus pies. Estaban en el pasillo, enfrente del dormitorio de él.

Repentinamente Katniss sintió la garganta seca, sí era estúpido pues ella ya había estado en esa situación con él. Pero en esa ocasión todo había sido un revoltijo, ella ni siquiera se había deshecho de su ropa y la idea de mostrarse como Dios la trajo al mundo la intimidaba. ¿Qué tal si no era lo que Peeta quería? No, eso era bobo, Peeta la aceptaría sin importar qué. Además no es como si tuviese algo por lo que avergonzarse, aunque si deseó que sus senos fuesen un poco más grandes, pero eso le había dado el todo poderoso y con un eso había aprendido a vivir.

Él empujo la puerta y la dejo entrar a ella primero, Katniss notó la amplia cama cubierta por un edredón negro y por primera vez reparó en la decoración. Algo bien masculino, en donde se podían incluso ver las armas de Peeta. A él le gustaba cazar con todo tipo de artefacto, desde armas de fuego hasta arco y flecha. Sin duda alguna la habitación era un claro reflejo de su esposo y ella lentamente se aventuro en sus dominios. A pesar que él no residía en esa casa, las cosas se mantenían inalteradas pues se respetaba mucho las posesiones de todos los hijos en las mansiones familiares. Katniss rozó la punta de una espada y se sorprendió de lo afilada que estaba.

— Ten cuidado. — Le apuntó Peeta a sus espaldas y ella apartó la mano instintivamente— Si quieres levantarla hazlo por el mango… — Asintió, no era que él le impidiera tocarla, solo le estaba mostrando la forma correcta.

— No es necesario. — Respondió girándose para mirarlo, no estaba muy segura de cómo continuar, por lo que se quedaron momentáneamente en silencio.

Peeta sonrió y camino hasta detenerse delante de ella, con una mano la insto a romper la barrera que había inconscientemente alzado. Katniss no pudo precisar en qué momento se había cruzado de brazos, pero él sintió esto como un inconveniente.

— Si no estás cómoda… — Ella sacudió una mano para callarlo.

— No, no es eso. — Contestó de forma atropellada— Es que… no sé qué… —Terminó por decir y para evitar seguir hundiéndose con las palabras, avanzó hasta que no hubo más que sus ropas en medio. Y tomándolo por la levita, lo atrajo hacia sus labios sin perder el tiempo. Era mejor que Peeta se ocupara de ellos, pues bajo su dominio Katniss sólo lograba soltar tonterías. Él la beso suavemente, como si tuviera la vida para reconocer cada centímetro de su boca. Su contacto se veía limitado en ese solo punto, ella quería que la abrazara que la pegara a su cuerpo y que la amara de una vez. Pero Peeta no tenía prisas, incluso parecía divertido por su impaciencia. Katniss enredó la mano en su cabellera, obligándolo a seguir su ritmo y él le correspondió sólo un segundo, entonces ella se apartó soltando un bufido.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — Lo increpó sin reparos de mostrarse indignada. Peeta la tomó por la cintura, recuperando su antigua posición.

— No voy a correr en esta ocasión. — Admitió con un deje burlón y en ese momento, hundió el rostro en su cuello marcando con sus labios, un camino descendente hasta el valle de sus senos.

Katniss no pudo evitar gemir bajo el roce privado de su lengua y sintió la urgencia de tocarlo de una forma incluso primitiva. Sus manos viajaron al cuello de Peeta y a pesar de los nervios, logró eficazmente quitarle la corbata para luego pasar a los botones de su levita. Peeta dejó que ella le deslizara la prenda por los brazos, sin apartase de sus labios, como si romper ese contacto fuese algo penalizado. Katniss concentró su atención en quitarle cada parte de su atuendo, que para su desgracia también incluía un chaleco.

— Debí cambiarme antes — susurró ayudándola en la titánica tarea, él terminó por quitarse la camisa dejando al descubierto su trabajado torso. Y Katniss se quedo embobada, era mucho más perfecto de lo que recordaba.

Su cuerpo atlético y ligeramente bronceado, competía con los mejores modelos de su época y sin duda les sacaba ventaja. Los músculos de Peeta no era producto de horas en un gimnasio, él era más que un hombre de palabra era la personificación de la masculinidad. Incluso las pequeñas cicatrices en sus brazos realzaban su belleza, dándole un toque de realidad que ninguna película podría imitar. Era el verdadero caballero del siglo XVIII, sexi de aspecto refinado, pero sin perder la hombría y… era suyo. Un extraño sentimiento de posesión la invadió, Peeta era su esposo. Finalmente podía pensar en él de esa forma y no pudo más que regodearse en su propia dicha.

— ¿Y negarme este espectáculo? — Instó divertida recuperando el hilo de la conversación, él le dirigió una extrañada sonrisa. Tenía las manos en la pretina de su pantalón, dispuesto a quitárselo y fue cuando la notó devorándolo con los ojos.

— ¿Acaso esto te gusta? — Pregunto curioso, Katniss asintió frente a su confusión.

— De donde yo vengo, lo llamamos _streptes_… — Se apartó entonces para sentarse a los pies de la cama, quería tener la mejor vista posible— Se suele hacer con algo de música de fondo, pero creo que tendrás que improvisar. —Peeta quiso avanzar pero ella lo detuvo con una mano en lo alto— No, no… desde allí…

— No estoy seguro de comprender. — Apuntó esperando una indicación.

— Bueno… debes quitarte la ropa. — Él asintió y volvió a su tarea— Pero despacio… — dijo ella y Peeta soltó una carcajada, antes de aceptar.

— Luego tú harás lo mismo para mi ¿verdad? — Le dirigió una esperanzada mirada y Katniss rió.

— Necesitaré un ejército para salir de este vestido… — Él hizo una mueca que casi le rompe el corazón— Pero ¿Qué te parece si hago algo más por ti? —Peeta asintió y Katniss notó lo rápido que comprendió el concepto del _streptes_, se desvistió para ella de una manera que ninguna palabra podría definir, incluso podría ser tachado de indecente. Pero en esa habitación, Katniss decidió, que todo estaba permitido desde el mismo instante en que las puertas se cerraron.

Repentinamente se encontró híper ventilando y completamente sonrojada, pero no hizo ademán de apartar la mirada. Si Peeta con ropa era el monumento a la belleza, sin ella era como la consagración de todos sus pensamientos pecaminosos. ¡Dios lo tenga en la gloria! Exclamó mentalmente, era tan perfecto.

— Ven aquí. — Era como si un hilo imaginario la llevara a su lado. Peeta la tomó por los hombros y lentamente la puso de espaldas. Katniss quería besarlo o violarlo, pero sabía que primero necesitaba salir de aquella pesadilla de ropa. Los dedos de Peeta primero jugaron por su cuello y entre besos, y mordidas fue desatando los amarres del vestido. En cuanto el corpiño fue liberado, esté oscilo por su cuerpo, hasta convertirse en no más que un montón de telas bajo sus pies. Peeta paso su atención al corsé y con movimientos expertos se deshizo de él en tiempo record.

Katniss se dio la vuelta entonces, tan solo llevaba su camisola de seda y él la tomó con ambas manos por el rostro, para guiarla sin reparos hasta su boca. Ella sintió la dureza de su cuerpo, encontrarse con la suavidad del suyo y fue como el roce mas vivido de toda su existencia. Le recorrió el pecho con las manos, tratando de grabar en sus palmas la totalidad de su musculosa fisionomía. Peeta paseó por su espalda, hasta que sus manos se toparon con la curvatura de su trasero y sin reparos la presionó contra él, para hacerla consciente de su deseo. Katniss gimió contra su boca y él la alzó en vilo, llevándola hasta la cama. Permaneció sentado a su lado, mientras su vista se perdía por la entera longitud de sus piernas semidesnudas.

— Eres tan hermosa. — Susurró al tiempo que deslizaba una mano por debajo de su camisola y lentamente fue subiéndola, hasta pasarla por encima de su cabeza.

Fue entonces cuando no hubo barreras entre ellos, Peeta se posicionó sobre su cuerpo tomando una vez más su boca con impaciencia. Katniss lo abrazó notando que las distancias ya no podían acortarse más, sintió la lengua de él quemando un sendero hasta hacerse de sus sensibles pezones. Ella murmuró una súplica al viento, mientras lo sentía saboreando cada milímetro de piel desnuda.

— Peeta… — Gimió su nombre, buscando con sus manos el camino más directo a su cintura.

Él soltó un gruñido frente a la íntima caricia y Katniss lo empujó para tumbarlo de espaldas. Le había prometido algo a cambio de _streptes _y ella era mujer de palabra. Beso su pecho, para ir lentamente descendiendo por su cuerpo y notó el momento en que Peeta, contuvo el aliento. Sus labios rozaron la cara interna de su muslo, su abdomen plano y una vez más se perdió en la totalidad de su hombría.

Katniss lo oyó gemir y murmurar en más de una ocasión su nombre, alzó la vista para captar su expresión. Él también la miro entonces y le ofreció una mano para llevarla una vez más a hacia arriba, Peeta la apretó contra su cuerpo por un largo segundo en el que el tiempo pareció detenerse. Luego con la respiración aun enturbiada por el deseo, tomo sus labios en un lánguido beso y con un repentino movimiento cambio sus posiciones. Katniss rió musicalmente, pues en ese momento él era el que se mostraba impaciente. Peeta le acaricio la pierna y la tomo por el tobillo obligándola a doblarla, luego repitió la misma acción con la otra, sin romper en ningún momento el contacto de sus bocas. Fue entonces cuando Katniss sintió la lenta penetración y en un instintivo acto, envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Peeta se retiró, para volver a penetrarla con mayor profundidad y Katniss lo mordió sin querer, al intentar contener un gemido. Esto no pareció importarle, pues él se limitó a besarla con delicadeza, como dejándole claro que quería que se entregase por completo. Y así lo hizo, Katniss dio rienda suelta a la parte más censurada de su mente y se dedicó a amarlo de la forma en que su cuerpo lo deseó.

Sin restricciones, Peeta y ella esa noche fueron uno, y a la vez fueron todo aquello que quisieron ser. Allí no había una dama y un caballero, no eran un Marqués y su esposa. Sólo eran dos amantes que en esa cama, decidieron confesar cada uno de los pecados de su cuerpo.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o**

**Hola. Capítulo adelantado y temprano! ¿Qué más quieren? Ajajá...**

** Para los que leen "lo que fue de ellos", la actualizo más tarde.**

**Como siempre agradecerles seguir la historia, colocarla como favorita y dejar sus comentarios que adoro leer.**

**Les dejo el adelanto. ¿De que se tratará? Mmm…**

_Mí querido Marqués: _

_Espero contar con su pronta visita a Lilies Manor, asuntos que a ambos nos causarán felicidad, me llevan a comunicarme con usted con tanta premura. Lamento no ser capaz de contenerme, pero necesito llevar a cabo esta reunión lo antes posible. Aguardare su respuesta con impaciencia. _

_Suya L.D.C. _

…

Nos leemos!


	27. Chapter 25CCLQD

**Todos los personajes y el universo de los juegos del hambre son de Suzanne Collins y la historia original se llama Pide un deseo y es de Tamara Araoz, quien amablemente me ha permitido adaptarla, cosa que hago sin ningún fin de lucro, sin ningún otro objetivo que no sea entretenernos.**

**Primero, pedirles disculpas. En el capítulo anterior tuve un fallo en la historia y en el adelanto (que ya lo he arreglado, por cierto) pero por las dudas, les aviso, donde decía: Elisa, debía decir Delly las iniciales debían decir L.D.C (la zorra de Delly, en definitiva) pero dejé las del original... un descuido... lo siento. **

**Luego de las disculpas pertinentes, que disfruten el capitulo.**

**Nos leemos abajo**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o**

**Capítulo XXV**

— Ayer estaba tomando un café en ese nuevo establecimiento, el de East End cuando oí una particular conversación… — Glimmer quitó la atención de sus huevos escaldados, para posarla en su esposo. Éste se mantenía con la vista fija en el periódico, pero era consciente de su mirada. No hizo la pertinente pregunta, porque sabía que Marvel seguiría hablando sin que ella le diera el asentimiento. — Fue curioso oír mi nombre, teniendo en cuenta que ni siquiera estaba sentado en esa mesa. — Entonces alzó sus profundos ojos en su dirección, ella se estremeció ligeramente. ¿Era su impresión o lucía mas lúgubre que de costumbre?

— ¿Qué decían? — instó casualmente.

— No fue específicamente lo que decían, sino lo que dijeron al ver que los observaba… sus rostros se me hacían vagamente familiares, pero estoy seguro de nunca haber cruzado palabra con ellos antes.

Ella frunció el ceño, notando que toda esa adornada presentación se traía algo feo por detrás.

— Este grupo de cinco hombres, se acercaron a mi sonrientes y me palmearon la espalda, me estrecharon la mano y creo que también ofrecieron un brindis en mi honor… — Glimmer tuvo que reprimir las ganas de reír.

— Que corteses. — Susurró como la buena dama que era, Marvel apretó los ojos en finas líneas.

— También brindaron por ti… — El bajo tono de su voz anunciaba la calma previa a la tempestad, Marvel no expresaba enojo con gritos. No, él te arrullaba con un profundo murmullo que terminaba por ser más contundente, que cualquier vulgar exclamación—. Y por nuestro futuro hijo — entonó la última palabra para darle un toque interrogante, Glimmer tomó la servilleta y se secó los ya desérticos labios—. ¿Acaso tienes algo que decirme?

— suspiró.

— Quizás… haya insinuado algunas cositas frente a lady Delly. — Él estuvo a punto de responder cuando ella se le adelanto— Pero nunca admití estar embaraza, eso fue algo que ella sola interpreto.

— Glimmer… — aguardó, pues conocía esa reacción. Marvel dejaba salir su nombre por entre sus labios, como si de alguna forma pudiera acariciar las sílabas. No sabía cuando comenzó a desear tanto oírlo llamarla por su nombre— No es pertinente que provoques a esa mujer o a ninguna otra — bajó la vista a sus manos, un tanto avergonzada. Él tenía razón, pero odiaba que la avasallaran solo porque no era inglesa o porque no la creían digna de llevar un título señorial. Ella era tan buena como cualquiera de esas damas y si algo había aprendido de su hermana, era que no debía dejarse ser menos.

— Marvel tú no entiendes… — Se obligó a callar cuando él clavo su mirada en su persona, la típica que decía: es mejor que no me contradigas.

— No importa si entiendo o no, es que aun no comprendes que no necesitamos estar en boca de esas… damas — asintió herida por la dureza de su aseveración, aunque él no había alzado la voz sus palabras surtieron el efecto deseado, intimidarla. Glimmer se puso de pie dejando la servilleta pulcramente doblada en la mesa del comedor.

— Comprendo, si me disculpa milord. — Murmuró saliendo airosa por la puerta principal, convencida de que podría contener las lágrimas hasta llegar al piso de arriba.

Una vez cruzar la puerta de la habitación, se dejo caer contra ésta de forma poco decorosa. Cargó los pulmones en cortas inhalaciones, hasta que pudo

controlar su genio y con la poca paz adquirida fue a sentarse en el alfeizar de su ventana. Desde allí observó las calles londinenses, como de costumbre, atiborradas de personas y caballos. Glimmer suspiró y reposó la cabeza en el frio vidrio, sin notarlo siquiera cerró sus ojos y una vez más deseo poder moverse más allá de sus límites. Necesitaba tanto algo de consuelo, pero no podía simplemente salir a buscarlo, sabía que no lo encontraría en ese lugar. Últimamente cada vez le costaba más mantenerse en su sitio, ella actuaba por instinto y desafortunadamente eso no era un buen rasgo para una dama. Pero no podía evitarlo por completo, pues estaba saturada y ni siquiera sabía por qué.

En su mente se repetía una y otra vez ese mismo sueño, algo que venía perturbándola desde hacía meses. No conseguía la forma de descifrar su significado y por alguna razón, sentía que cada segundo que pasaba éste amenazaba con llevarse su felicidad. No podía hablarlo con Marvel, no porque no confiara en él. Simplemente había comprendido que él prefería ignorar esas cosas. A pesar de que su esposo, la aceptaba tal y como era, aun mantenía sus reservas. Sabía lo que ella era, sabía que era muy probable que sus futuros hijos fuesen igual, pero no emitía juicios al respecto. Como si ignorando el problema, este terminaría por disiparse por sí solo. Él no le pedía que cambiara su naturaleza, no le impedía absolutamente nada, sólo que no llamara la atención. Ella lo entendía, pues que mantuviera controlada su magia era una forma de protegerse a ella misma y a su hermana. Pero no siempre podía manejar su genio y eso le cobraba factura, últimamente con mayor frecuencia. Suspiró cansinamente y al desplegar los párpados, se encontró con él viéndola desde su izquierda.

— Eres una impetuosa rusa. — dijo a modo de reprimenda, pero luego una sonrisa ladeada surco sus cincelados labios. Le extendió una mano para ayudarla a incorporarse, Glimmer la tomó algo vacilante— Perdón… fui grosero.

— No me des una ensayada disculpa. — Espeto dándose la vuelta para atrapar a Dublín, quien ya se encontraba metiéndose dentro de su canasta de bordados. Tomó al escurridizo hurón albino y lo depositó en las manos de Marvel— Llévatelo, le gusta morder los encajes y ha arruinado cientos de vestidos.

Ambos la observaron con ojos pesarosos, ella no se dejo embelesar por sus actuaciones. Marvel colocó al animal sobre su hombro, como si se tratara del loro de un corsario y con las manos libres, la tomo por la cintura, atrayéndola con delicadeza. Hundió el rostro en la curvatura de su clavícula y con perezosos besos, fue marcando un sendero hasta sus labios. Ella intento mantenerse imperturbable, frente al descarado roce de su lengua pero fracasó lastimosamente y dejando ir un leve gemido, entreabrió la boca para darle la bienvenida. Marvel la presionó suavemente contra la firmeza de su pecho y por un momento, atrapada por los movimientos de sus labios sintió perder la noción del tiempo. Entonces un cosquilleo en la mejilla derecha la obligó a abrir los ojos, noto que Dublín también estaba intentando expresar su arrepentimiento. Quizás por haber arruinado el vestuario de toda una temporada. Marvel nunca parecía reparar en la presencia del animal, pero a ella los bigotes del hurón le hacían cosquillas.

Se apartó posando una mano en el pecho de su esposo y éste lució ligeramente confundido. Ella le plantó un desprevenido beso en los labios antes de sonreírle.

— Te perdono. — Musitó sabiendo que no podía estar verdaderamente enfadada con él. Era simplemente imposible. Unos ojos rojos la escrutaron impacientes en ese momento y ella enfrentó la mirada con resolución— A ti también, pero que no se vuelta a repetir — Marvel rió entre dientes y acortó sus distancias, Glimmer esperaba un beso pero en contra partida recibió una palmada en el trasero.

— Trabajaremos en el nuevo miembro de la familia mas tarde. Se inclinó para besarle la frente, Dublín se puso en sus dos patitas para también rozarla con su rosada nariz. Ella rodó los ojos divertida y aguardó hasta ver, como hombre y hurón se retiraban con el mismo sigilo con el que habían ingresado. El calor que había inundado la habitación hasta entonces, pareció esfumarse a tiempo que Marvel se giraba para ofrecerle una última mirada. Glimmer se estremeció, el dolor en el pecho regreso y la sensación de soledad aumentó de tamaño. Ahogó un sollozo con su puño.

...

Katniss descendió de Sugar con un solo salto y acarició las crines del caballo, antes de entregarle las riendas a Darius. El joven le ofreció una sonrisa, dejando en sus manos el correo de la semana, al parecer el mozo se había cruzado con la comitiva. Camino a la casa Katniss fue pasando las cartas entre sus manos, tratando de descifrar los sellos que las rotulaban. Había una de Marvel, seguramente negocios pensó ella. También de algunos agrónomos de la zona y un ejemplar de lo que parecía ser publicaciones varias. Tomo éste ultimo y lo inspeccionó con mayor detenimiento, ese era para ella.

— Finalmente. — Susurró con una sonrisa, había esperado el nuevo artículo del _Conde Fantasma _casi un mes. Era un poco frustrante que para tener algo de buena lectura, uno debiera aguardar tanto tiempo pero ella seriamente creía que valía la pena. Una tarde de ocio la había guiado a la biblioteca de Peeta y tras retozar entre libros aburridísimos, de astronomía y geografía había dado con lo único que podía considerarse literatura para entretener. Peeta guardaba una cuantiosa suma de publicaciones del _Conde Fantasma_, desde novelas hasta simples artículos de crítica a la alta sociedad. El escritor era finísimo al momento de apuntar los defectos, tenía una forma divertida de resaltar al último ebrio del pueblo, a la nueva viuda prostituta o al joven caballero confundido, que se encontró en un callejón en comprometida situación con su mejor amigo. Katniss se desternillaba de risa con ese escritor y le fascinaba esperar sus artículos, era una pena que no pudiese conocerlo en persona. Dado que Peeta le había comentado que muchas personas utilizaban pseudónimos para no ser castigados por su osadía. No era pertinente que esa lectura de contrabando se volviera popular, por lo que el _Conde Fantasma _se mantenía en un profundo anonimato.

Tiró las cartas sobre una bandejita de plata y se recostó en el sillón de su esposo para leer a su autor favorito. Estaba a medio artículo cuando sintió deseos de apaciguar las aguas, presionó las piernas pero fue inútil, debía ir y de buena fuente sabia, que no era saludable aguantarse. Se puso de pie a regañadientes, pero entonces algo la hizo detenerse en su carrera. Una de las cartas de Peeta se había caído al suelo, luego de que ellas las aventaras en su urgencia por leer. La tomó por una esquina, el sobre era de un color violeta profundo y el sello no supo reconocerlo. Estaba dirigido a Peeta Marqués de Adler, pero no decía quién la enviaba. Katniss la inspecciono a contra luz, pero no logro ver nada pues el color del sobre era muy opaco.

La depositó en la bandejita de su esposo y se dio la vuelta para retomar sus cosas, pero una fuerza sobrehumana la obligó a volverse. En un segundo la carta volvía a oscilar en sus dedos, que amenazaban con hacer un rápido movimiento que liberaría a su curiosidad. Estaba mal y ella lo sabía, era una invasión a la privacidad de su marido, pero también estaba ese aroma a lavanda que expedía la maldita carta. No iba abrirla se dijo resuelta y una vez más la abandonó, pero no hizo dos pasos lejos del escritorio que la tomó nuevamente y con un furtivo tirón la abrió. Bien, ya no había marcha atrás, había roto el sello por lo que Peeta sabría que ella la había abierto. No tenía sentido no leerla ya ¿verdad? No aguardó respuesta y se apresuró a desplegar la única hoja del interior. De esta cayeron algunos pétalos y ella supo que eso era lo que le daba tan característico aroma, era una costumbre de las mujeres enviar cartas con pétalos en su interior. Por lo que eso no la sorprendió, al menos no tanto como lo que decía la misiva.

_Mí querido Marqués: _

_Espero contar con su pronta visita a Lilies Manor, asuntos que a ambos nos causarán felicidad, me llevan a comunicarme con usted con tanta premura. Lamento no ser capaz de contenerme, pero necesito llevar a cabo esta reunión lo antes posible. Aguardare su respuesta con impaciencia. _

_Suya L.D.C. _

— ¿L.D.C? — Se preguntó ella, sin llegar a comprender por completo los motivos de esa carta. ¿Por qué una persona no firmaría con su sello? ¿Y qué demonios significaba ese "suya"? Sin darse cuenta Katniss cerró la mano en un puño, dejando la carta en deplorable estado. Bien, se dijo internamente. No pensaba permitir que esa horrible mujer pidiera audiencia con su Marqués. ¡L.D.C! Claro, si hasta era obvio.— Lady Delly Cartwright…

¿Cómo se atrevía? Esa zorra mantenía correo privado con su esposo, era ultrajante, era irritante, era… era para matarla. ¿Acaso Peeta le respondería? No pudo evitar un escozor en su pecho frente a esa posibilidad, si Delly se dirigía a él con tanta confianza era porque Peeta se lo permitía. Aun así eso no significaba nada, no quería decir que la engañara, su esposo era amable con las damas y Delly al fin y al cabo era una. Seguramente no la desairaba para no causar revuelo, o quizás esa era la primera carta y no había razón para alarmarse. Aun así Katniss tomo los pétalos del piso, la carta y el sobre, sin perder más tiempo los arrojó al fuego crepitante de la chimenea. Un pensamiento macabro paso por su mente en ese momento, sería tan feliz si pudiera deshacerse de Delly de una forma tan sencilla. Pero entonces otra idea se hizo de su cerebro… ¿Dónde rayos quedaba Lilies Manor? Hasta donde ella sabia Delly residía en Londres, pero su hogar londinense no se llamaba así, se llamaba… se llamaba… Gladstone o algo por el estilo.

Salió de la biblioteca dispuesta a saciar su curiosidad, pocas personas eran tan conocedores de la sociedad como su buen amigo Finnick. Y Katniss sabía que él respondería lo que fuese, sin hacerle preguntas luego.

— ¡Finnick! — Gritó desde la puerta de la cocina, él alzo la cabeza buscándola con la mirada y cuando la vio corrió en su dirección.

— ¿_Madame _Adler? — instó doblándose en una rigurosa flexión. Katniss rodó los ojos, no le agradaba que la tratara como si ella fuese la reina. Pero Finnick era muy apegado a las reglas y ahora que ella era Marquesa, siempre se encargaba de recordárselo.

— Una pregunta — dijo con inocencia— ¿Conoces algún lugar llamado "Lilies Manor"? — Él frunció el ceño pensando o molesto, ella no pudo determinarlo, luego de un segundo respondió.

— ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

— Curiosidad. — respondió automáticamente y aunque Finnick desconfió de esas palabras, asintió sin dar a conocer su verdadera opinión. Quizás después de todo si había algo positivo, en esto de ser Marquesa.

— Es una de las residencias de Cartwright, aquí en Bath. — Katniss logró sonreír a pesar de que sintió como la ira se iba asiendo de cada parte de su cuerpo. Esa perra estaba asechando en Bath, después de tantos meses Katniss comenzó a realmente tomar en cuenta su amenaza— ¿Madame?

Se obligó a volver en sí y guardar sus pensamientos homicidas, en el bolsillo. Delly podía ser una molestosa fregada, pero aun no había hecho nada como para que ella se pusiera a la defensiva. Sí había invitado a Peeta a una reunión, en su casa. Pero muchas personas invitaban a su esposo a sus hogares, después de todo él era el terrateniente con más ingresos en todo Bath. Era normal que fuese solicitado, pero Katniss se cortaría los dedos de las manos si las intensiones de Delly fuesen nobles. Estaba más que obvio que intentaba hincarle el diente a su marido y por eso se había trasladado a esa otra residencia. Una mujer como ella le tiene pudor a la vida campestre, sólo un hombre la obligaría a migrar del centro urbano. Debía de estar verdaderamente necesitada o era más perseverante de lo que ella se había imaginado. Sea lo que fuese, Katniss no estaba dispuesta a dejarse amedrentar. Si esa "mujer" era terca, es porque aun no la conocía a ella en pose territorial.

Conforme las horas fueron pasando, así también se fue yendo su preocupación. Tenía un plan para que Delly no se acercara a Peeta, pero por el momento no podía ponerlo en acción. Sólo quedaba esperar, Katniss había decidido ser la guardiana de la correspondencia. Si Delly intentaba comunicarse, ella la interceptaría al instante. No es que desconfiara de Peeta, pero sabía que él sería incapaz de rechazar una invitación formal. Porque de esa forma se estaría mostrando grosero y eso no era bien visto por el resto de los hacendados. Así que la mejor forma de no dejar mal parado a su marido, era mantenerlo ignorante. Las cartas de Delly jamás llegarían a sus manos y Katniss esperaba que ella terminara cansándose de esperar y regresara al agujero del cual había salido. En rasgos generales, su plan no tenia fallas. Pero esa no sería la primera ni la última vez que sus planes terminaban mordiéndole por el culo.

— Buenos días Mi Lady. — Ella dio un respingo y se volvió rápidamente en el pasillo había un lacayo de ojos achispados y cabello pulcramente negro. Katniss lo observo con detenimiento, pues estaba segura de no conocerlo.

— Hola. — Respondió acercándose con premeditada lentitud.— ¿Tú quien eres?

— Soy Colín Forbs. — El así llamado Colín, se reverenció para luego volver a su posición junto a una puerta. Ella lo examinó un segundo más y sonrió a modo de saludo.

Era imposible, todos los días aparecía alguien nuevo, era como si Peeta se estuviese burlando de ella. Katniss le había asegurado a su esposo, que ella podía manejar la casa y que era capaz de aprenderse el nombre de todos y su función. Él se había reído diciéndole que eso era imposible, pero ella no se iba a dar por vencida.

— Bien Colín, bienvenido. — El muchacho arqueó una ceja y ella siguió su camino, directo a su habitación.

Esa mañana había recibido las nuevas telas para sus vestidos, no se podía quejar nunca había tenido un vestuario tan amplio. Y después de siete meses de matrimonio, ya ni se acordaba como era usar un par de jeans. Por muy extraño que sonase, no extrañaba casi nada del siglo XXI. Los pequeños detalles que hacen la vida más cómoda, perdían su peso junto a la sensación de disfrutar de las cosas en su estado más natural. Todo era mucho más manual, mucho más personal. Y si están pensando que por ser una Marquesa, Katniss no debía ensuciarse las manos, pues se equivocan. Ella era la dama de la casa, pero eso no significaba nada. Debía ayudar con la colada antes del invierno, debía supervisar a todos los criados, debía vigilar la agenda de las cosechas, debía atender a los pedidos de sus arrendatarios. En pocas y cortas palabras, su día era tan ajetreado como el de Peeta. Pero eso la mantenía ocupada y feliz, sabiendo que al finalizar la esperaba la mejor recompensa. El recuentro con su esposo.

...

Mientras subía las escaleras, Peeta se iba deshaciendo de su traspirada y húmeda ropa. Al llegar a sus habitaciones privadas, sólo llevaba su camisa y sus calzones.

— Milord. —Siempre alerta Cinna lo esperaba puertas adentro, con una jofaina cargada de tibia agua. Peeta terminó por tirar el resto de su ropa sobre una silla y su ayuda de cámara, juntó las prendas del piso sin quejarse por su mala puntería.

— ¿Mi esposa?

— La señora está en sus aposentos. — Respondió el hombre taciturno. Peeta arqueó una ceja mientras se lavaba el cuerpo a gran velocidad. Había planeado pasar a saludar a Katniss antes, pero apestaba a cosas que era mejor ni siquiera averiguar. Ese día había estado literalmente hundido hasta las cejas. Uno de sus arrendatarios tenía dificultades en sus campos, las últimas tormentas habían inundado gran parte de sus terrenos, echando a perder la cosecha de meses. Pasaron horas discutiendo la mejor solución para el problema, al mismo tiempo no pudo eximirse de examinar la cuestión a fondo. Al terminar estaba completamente mojado, helado y tiritando como un perro abandonado. Lo único positivo de esa expedición, fue que terminaron hallando una forma de salvar las tierras (o parte de ellas).

— Puedes retirarte. — Cinna asintió y se esfumó casi sin emitir sonido a su retirada.

Él termino de limpiarse y luego se secó con la toalla, echándole una mirada a la ropa que le había dejado su ayuda de cámara sobre la cama. Se puso unos calzones limpios de piel y gran parte de su cuerpo se relajó, aunque aun tenía frio. El silencio pareció envolverlo por una fracción de segundos, hasta que logró captar que más allá de su habitación se oía una suave voz. Peeta se dirigió a la puerta de comunicación, del otro lado podía escucharla a ella, moviéndose de un lado a otro mientras entonaba una melodía. No era la primera vez que la oía cantando, en realidad pensaba que Katniss tenía una voz hermosa. Bueno, a decir verdad pensaba que cualquier cosa que su mujer hacia, lo hacía con la idea fija de volverlo loco.

— _Oh, when you kiss me_… (_Oh cuando me besas_) — Él se quedó callado, mientras apreciaba uno de sus tantos talentos.

_I know you miss me And when you're with me The world just goes away The way you hold me The way you show me _

_that you adore me _

_oh, when you kiss me_5…

(Sé que me extrañaste y cuando estás conmigo, el mundo se desvanece. La forma en la que me abrazas, la forma en que me demuestras que me adoras...Oh cuando me besas… )

Abrió la puerta entonces, procurando no alertarla de su presencia. Ella normalmente se silenciaba cuando lo veía. Estaba de espaldas a él, sacudiendo en el aire un vestido, para luego apretarlo contra su pecho y apreciar su reflejo en el espejo.

— _You are the one, I think I'm in_… (_Tú eres el elegido, creo que estoy…) —_entonces lo vio. Peeta sonrió muy a su pesar, le habría encantado saber cómo terminaba esa frase— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Acaso no puedo venir a visitar a mi esposa? — Katniss bajó la vista avergonzada.

— Claro… sólo que… te esperaba más tarde — Él ignoro su vacilante respuesta y se acercó para saludarla como era debido. Katniss pareció al instante olvidarse de su intromisión a mitad de su canción y lo besó con tanta dulzura, que él tuvo que apartarse unos segundos para pensar con claridad.

— Me gusta oírte cantar… ¿Cómo sigue? — Ella lució confundida por un momento, pero luego sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza en una negación. Sus ojos viajaron hacia esa pecaminosa boca y no pudo evitar devorarle los labios, una vez más— Canta para mí — pidió deteniéndose a respirar junto su oreja.

— No. — Peeta la presionó contra su cuerpo, besando su cuello. Jugando con ella, tarde o temprano terminaría haciéndola acceder a su pedido. Katniss se estremeció cuando su lengua rozó la comisura de sus labios y buscó un camino directo a su interior. Cuando ella comenzó a devolverle el beso, Peeta se apartó.

— Canta para mí. — Ella volvió a negar, él juntó sus labios por una milésima de segundos y una vez más se apartó.— Canta para mí.

— No hagas eso. — Se quejó hundiendo una mano en su cabello, para tratar de mantenerlo firme contra su boca. Peeta esquivó sus labios y rió al oír su bufido— ¡Peeta!

— Canta para mí. — Katniss lo observó un segundo entero y él se encargó de poner su rostro más angelical.

— Eres tan… — No terminó su frase pues le zampó un beso acallador, luego reposó la cabeza sobre su hombro y ella comenzó a peinarle el cabello con los dedos— _I can see the two of us together_… (_Puedo vernos a los dos juntos_) —Sintió ganas de perderse en sus lujuriosos besos de nuevo, pero se contuvo y la escuchó cantarle con una sonrisa de triunfo— _I know I'm gonna be with you forever, Love couldn't be any better_. (_Sé que estaré contigo para siempre, el amor no podría ser mejor_) — Peeta alzó la cabeza y se encontró con sus labios, tersos, húmedos, dispuestos para él. Ella tenía razón, no podía ser mejor que eso.

...

Katniss se quedo muy quieta, disfrutando la sensación de tenerlo dormido sobre su cuerpo. Peeta respiraba lentamente como un niño ajeno al mundo, ajeno a las preocupaciones. A ella le gustaba verlo así, pues sabía cuánto se presionaba para destacar en todo. Peeta era un excelente comerciante, un terrateniente envidiable y un esposo modelo. No le cabía dudas, él la amaba tanto como ella. A pesar que nunca lo había oído pronunciar esas palabras, pues Peeta era reservado. Katniss conocía sus tiempos y sabía que no era de lo más hablador, él daba muchas cosas por sentado y lo que no pronunciaba, se encargaba de darlo a entender con sus actos. Y Katniss se sentía amada, entonces ¿Por qué aun parecía estar incompleta?

— ¿Dónde aprendiste esa canción? — Ella se sobresaltó, en verdad no esperaba oírlo en ese momento.

— Pues… a mi madre le gusta la música Country y siempre nos hacia oír a esa cantante.

— ¿En el teatro? — Katniss sonrió, nunca había ido a un concierto en su vida.

—No… en el radio— Él no respondió, seguramente analizando sus palabras.

En los últimos meses, Katniss había implementado una nueva fórmula con su esposo. Sabía que Peeta nunca creería en ella, pero estaba dispuesta a demostrarle que no era una loca. Siempre que él le preguntaba algo, ella le respondía con completa honestidad. A esa altura ya ambos se tomaban sus palabras como un juego y había veces en la que él le preguntaba, sólo para cabrearla. Katniss insistía en que decía la verdad y Peeta se limitaba a responder un: seguro.

— ¿Qué es un radio? — Así empezaban siempre.

— Un radio es un aparato eléctrico, que sirve como receptor de ondas electromagnéticas… — Él se irguió para mirarla fijamente, eso la intimidó un poco pero no se interrumpió en su explicación— … trasmitidas por un emisor de radio, recupera señales vocales y las reproduce… de forma que uno pueda oírlas, a pesar de las distancias. — Peeta asintió con un gesto que a ella le costó descifrar, no sabía si estaba impresionado por sus palabras o alarmado.

— Suena plausible. — terminó por decir y Katniss rodó los ojos.

— ¡Por supuesto que lo es! ¿Crees que me inventaría todo eso? No tengo tanta capacidad.

— Eres la mujer más inteligente que he conocido. — Él cambiaba el tema para que no discutieran al respecto. En más de una ocasión Katniss terminaba exasperándose por su falta de fe en ella y enfurruñada se negaba a hablarle.

— Peeta… ¿me crees?

— Seguro. — Luego volvió a recostarse y ella asintió en silencio, él lo decía por decir. Katniss ya no sabía cómo hacerle entender que todo lo que hablaban no era una broma, o algo producto de su sugestionada imaginación.

— Algún día me creerás. — Aseveró con convicción en su voz, aunque eso no llego a convencerla a sí misma.

— Mmm… aun no me has dicho nada, que me confirme realmente de dónde vienes. — Ella bufó.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? — instó altanera.

— Tal vez… si mis caballos ganaran las carreras de este año. — Eso era ridículo ¿Cómo podría ella saber algo así?

— No puedo saberlo…

— Pero es el futuro ¿o no?

— Es el futuro, pero no algo que yo viví… ¿Acaso tu recuerdas que comiste hace dos años? — Peeta negó— Pues ¿Cómo esperas que recuerde eso? Esa clase de cosas, no aparece en los libros de historia.

— ¿Entonces qué? — Preguntó desinteresadamente con una sonrisa zalamera, que a ella le hubiese gustado borrar. Se silenció pensando algún acontecimiento importante, del cual Peeta sería testigo y no le cabrían dudas de su verdad. Desafortunadamente ella era terrible en historia, era la materia de la escuela que menos le gustaba y en la nunca ponía atención. Pero estaba convencida de que podría hallar algo…— ¿Nada? — eso nada mas logró cabrearla.

— Ehh… en 1789 en Francia se firmará la declaración de los derechos del Hombre y el Ciudadano. — Lo recordaba muy bien, pues había tenido que hacer un ensayo de ese tema.

En su época situaban a ese acontecimiento, como el inicio del pensamiento socialista y varias naciones basaban sus constituciones en él. Sin duda alguna Peeta no le refutaría eso, a pesar que aun faltaba.

— Y también toman la Bastilla en ese año… — Se esforzó por socavar en esa línea de pensamiento, ella no sabía mucho de historia inglesa pero de la francesa recordaba más. Pues sus actos eran algo difíciles de olvidar, ya que habían sido un punto de inflexión que determino el inicio de la edad contemporánea— Habrá una revolución en Francia, que llevará a la ejecución de sus reyes…

— Katniss… — Pero tras esa única palabra, él volvió a sumirse en sus cavilaciones.

— Peeta, no te estoy mintiendo… todo eso pasará antes de 1800 — Ella se incorporó hasta quedarse sentada y él la imitó luego de mirarla, por un largo segundo poso una de sus manos en su mejilla.

— No creo estar presente para ese momento. — Sonrió marcando con su pulgar, círculos en su cuello, Peeta se inclinó para besarla pero Katniss lo detuvo con una mano en su pecho.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — Lo increpó borrando cualquier rastro de diversión de su rostro.

— Bueno… — Hablaba con su vista puesta en su boca, como si la conversación careciera de importancia para él— Para ese entonces yo tendría algo así como… sesenta años… hay como una especie de regla en mi familia.

Se silenció tomando un mechón de su cabello y acomodándolo diligentemente con el resto, Katniss puso los ojos en blanco.

— Los hombres Mellark no viven más allá de los treinta y cinco, el único que logró romper esa regla fue mi abuelo. — se encogió de hombros como si lo que acabara de decir, fuese una estupidez relevante— Mi padre murió con treinta y cinco años, mi tío solo tenía veintiocho, mi hermano Gabriel murió a los tres años… y bueno la lista continúa… — suspiro— Así que creo que no seré capaz de ver lo que me indicas.

Peeta finalmente la observó y seguramente notó algo en su mirada, pues al instante cambió su expresión hasta lucir preocupado. Ella no se movió, tan solo pudo verle con fijeza

— No digo que… — Pero no le permitió seguir, se puso de pie abruptamente y tomando su bata salió de la habitación como una posesa— Katniss — Ella cerró la puerta de comunicación y apoyo su peso sobre la superficie de madera, de modo que Peeta no pudiera pasar. ¿Es que acaso era estúpido? ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir tal cosa?— Katniss déjame entrar — No hizo caso de sus palabras y se deslizó contra la puerta, hasta quedar hecha un ovillo al final de la misma. Escuchó sus movimientos del otro lado y entonces supo que no había trabado la puerta que daba al pasillo, en menos de un segundo lo tuvo a su lado.

— Déjame. — Le espetó en cuanto él quiso ayudarla a incorporarse.

— Lo lamento… no quise decir eso… — Katniss lo miró con tristeza, en algún momento sus ojos se habían cubierto por un delgado velo de lágrimas.

— Eres un hipócrita ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirme algo así? — Peeta se revolvió el cabello en gesto nervioso.

— No estaba pensando con claridad, solo hable por hablar… Pensé que sabías ese tonto cuento, todos… todos… — No continuó pues de un momento a otro la envolvió entre sus brazos posesivamente— Fui un estúpido, lo lamento. —Él no tenía idea de lo estúpido que había sido, pues Katniss podía soportar que se burlara de ella, podía soportar que no le creyera. Pero que le dijera que moriría en pocos años, para dejarla completamente sola. Eso sí que no lo aguantaba, ella no podría imaginarse seguir adelante sin él.

— Ni se te ocurra repetir eso otra vez — Peeta asintió seriamente— Tú vivirás muchos años… no te permitiré dejarme.

— No te dejaré. — Él intensificó el abrazo— Estoy aquí contigo… lo prometo — Ella asintió arrellanándose contra su torso, pero en un momento su mente le arrojó una interrogante que le fue imposible ignorar. ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o**

**Si se están preguntando cual es la canción, es de Shania Twain y se llama: "when you kiss me" o "Cuando tú me besas" (confieso que no la conocía hasta ahora...) y me gusta. No la coloqué yo, viene con el original jaja. ¿Les ha gustado el capítulo?**

**Como siempre agradecerles seguir la historia, colocarla como favorita y dejar sus comentarios que adoro leer.**

**A-de-lan-to!**

— No fue mi intención hacerte mal. — Pero Peeta no la escuchaba, se limitó a mirarla con un gesto de decepción que la desarmó por completo.

— Has invadido mi privacidad y posiblemente has arruinado meses de trabajo… — Ella no podía pensar que Lady Delly podría tratar asuntos importantes ¿Acaso él siquiera sabía el correo de quien había interceptado?

— Tan solo quería protegerte… — musitó creyendo que la voz no le saldría, pero Peeta respondió con un seca carcajada, confirmándole que la había oído.

— ¡Por favor! ¡Solo ayúdate a ti misma y madura de una maldita vez! — Katniss cerró los ojos para no verlo alejarse de ella y entonces fue consciente de las lágrimas que corrían furtivamente por sus mejillas.

...

Nos leemos!


	28. Chapter 26CCLQD

**Todos los personajes y el universo de los juegos del hambre son de Suzanne Collins y la historia original se llama Pide un deseo y es de Tamara Araoz, quien amablemente me ha permitido adaptarla, cosa que hago sin ningún fin de lucro, sin ningún otro objetivo que no sea entretenernos.**

**Nos leemos abajo**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o**

**Capítulo XXVI**

Cuatro semanas, cuatro largas semanas en las que cuatro odiosas cartas habían llegado a su puerta. Katniss ni se molestaba en leerlas, cada vez que el correo llegaba ella procuraba tener el atizador a mano. Había quemado esas apestosas cartas y su estúpido olor a lavanda (que ahora ella asociaba a las zorras) había inundado sus fosas nasales, como acusándola de hacer algo ilícito ¿Y qué si lo que hacía estaba mal? Estaba protegiendo a su marido, no veía nada malo en el hecho de querer mantener su matrimonio feliz. Pero siempre que el día lunes se acercaba, con él llegaban las presiones, pues Katniss sabía que debía de ser rápida y por sobretodo sigilosa.

Afortunadamente nadie sospechaba de su intromisión en el correo y si la veían demasiado eufórica al respecto, todos deducían que esperaba su ejemplar del _Conde Fantasma_. A decir verdad no había tenido oportunidad de relajarse, pero mientras menos supieran de sus movimientos en la casa, mejor para ella.

Ese lunes había amanecido particularmente frío y ella decidió apachurrarse bajo las mantas unos minutos más. Fue consciente del momento en que Peeta abandonó la cama, pues a pesar que ambos tenían habitaciones propias ellos dormían juntos. Y Katniss no se quejaba al respecto, la cama de Peeta parecía más grande, más cómoda, más tibia o simplemente parecía estupenda, siempre y cuando él estuviera ahí. Ella comenzaba a sospechar que incluso sobre una bolsa de arpillera, dormiría con una sonrisa en tanto que Peeta le jugara de soporte. Sintió un fugaz beso en la frente y al instante abrió los ojos.

— ¿Quieres que pida que te suban el desayuno? — Ella lo observó inclinado en su dirección, con sus ojos azules ligeramente entrecerrados aguardando su

respuesta. Parecía que un ángel había decidido posar en su cama y despertarla esa mañana, sin duda alguna jamás se cansaría de apreciar su rostro.

— No… ¿Ya desayunaste? — Peeta le apartó algunos cabellos, ya estaba completamente vestido y ella no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba dando vueltas en el lecho?

— Hace unas horas, creo que el frío te mantiene anclada a la cama dulce esposa. — sonrió juguetón y ella se limitó a golpearle el brazo.

— Pues no estoy acostumbrada al invierno en febrero. — Replicó locuazmente, tomando las mantas para apretujarse aun más.

— Entonces creo que tendré que ayudarte a pasar esta dura etapa. — Él la cubrió con su cuerpo antes de que Katniss pudiese reaccionar y sin mediar palabra, comenzó a besarle los labios, los párpados, las mejillas descubriéndola lentamente de su iglú de mantas. Cuando sintió una ligera brisa sobre sus senos, Katniss notó que Peeta la soplaba allí con malicia. Ella no sabía si se estremecía de frío o deseo.

— ¡Ya, ya! Me levanto… — exclamó sintiendo como él la lamía, para luego volver a soplarla. Peeta soltó una carcajada y saltando de la cama, la destapó con un solo movimiento dejándola completamente expuesta y tiritando— Eres de lo peor Peeta — Pero para ese momento, él ya la había cubierto con su mullida bata.

— Me gustaría quedarme a darte calor, pero aun debo atender asuntos con Gregory… — Katniss alzó la cabeza en su dirección, al igual que ella Peeta buscaba sus pantuflas. Condenadas cosas, nunca se quedaban en el lugar que las dejaba, era como si tuviesen vida propia.

— Creí que habían encontrado una forma de limpiar el canal. — Él rezongo algo del otro lado, mientras sus manos palpaban la parte inferior de la cama.

— Si… pero él dice que el agua no fluye… — Entonces emergió sonriendo triunfalmente, en su mano derecha llevaba una de sus pantuflas— No entiendo que salió mal, busqué a los mejores hombres para hacer el trabajo… — chasqueó la lengua. Estaba claro que el asunto de las inundaciones frecuentes en el campo de Gregory Chapman, lo estaban comenzando a exasperar.

— Trata de no molestarte mucho… — Le aconsejó a tiempo que rebuscaba por entre las ropas que se había quitado la noche anterior, o mejor dicho que Peeta había prácticamente destrozado— Estoy segura de que harán que funcione, pero por todos los cielos no te pongas a nadar en fango otra vez —Peeta sonrió como un niño travieso, Katniss casi pierde la cabeza el día que llegó tan sucio que era incluso difícil reconocerlo. Estaba casi segura, que ningún terrateniente, se metía en el lodo para analizar sus problemas. Solo Peeta tenía la extraña idea, de que hallaría respuestas al fondo de un cochino lago estancado.

— El día que te conocí… si mal no recuerdo, estabas cubierta de lodo de pies a cabeza. — Ella hizo un alto y se volvió para fulminarlo con la mirada, en cuatro días seria un año completo de ese momento tan particular en su vida.

— Eso es distinto, yo intentaba sobrevivir…

— ¿Cómo mimetizándote con la naturaleza? — Peeta rió entre dientes y ella no pudo molestarse al respecto, su risa era algo digno de ser oído y tan inusuales— Esa _pantera _no tuvo problemas para hallarte — Se acercó lentamente a donde ella removía mantas ¿Dónde diablos estaba esa otra pantufla? Entonces sintió que unas manos la apretaban por las caderas, pero no se volvió— Yo no tuve problemas para encontrarte tampoco… — le susurró junto al oído y en esa ocasión le fue más difícil ignorarlo.

— Pues si no quieres que me vuelva invisible para ti, ayúdame a encontrar esa estúpida pantufla. — Peeta le besó el cuello y se arremangó la camisa para ayudarla en la titánica tarea, le recordó a esos sexys obreros que posan para los calendarios.

— Habría que pedirle consejos de camuflaje a tus pantuflas. — comentó, en tanto que metía una mano dentro del cajón de una cómoda.

— No creo que… — Pero se obligó a callar, cuando vio que su esposo una vez más sacudía a su escurridiza pantufla en sus aristocráticos dedos.

— Puedo ser un excelente rastreador… — Katniss rodó los ojos, ignorando ese comentario y le hizo una seña para que la dejara vestirse. Él le obsequio un guiño antes de retirarse, entonces Katniss decidió llamar a Lavy de una vez por todas. Así empezaba la semana de su decimonoveno cumpleaños, solo cuatro días faltaban y la euforia iba en aumento.

Maldito cartero, maldito lacayo que la esquivó esa mañana, maldito desayuno que la mantuvo anclada a su lugar por más tiempo del que tenía previsto. Katniss se alisó la falda con desinterés, mientras veía como Portia en el recibidor se encargaba de ojear la correspondencia. Que tonta había sido, una sola vez, solo una vez a la semana tenía que hacerlo y justamente ese día el mundo confabuló en su contra para que ella no alcanzara a interceptar el correo. La mujer mayor volteaba los sobres lacrados de un lado a otro revisando su procedencia, Katniss notó que en el montón de cartas se encontraba la suya. No sabía porque en algún momento, albergó la esperanza de que Delly se hubiese dado por vencida, pero no. ¡Condenada!

— Oh buenos días mi lady — Portia la vio al pie de la escalera, observándola y le expuso una jovial sonrisa— Me temo que hoy no hay artículo de su conde. — El ama de llaves decidió que con esa frase la dejaría conforme, por lo que tras un asentimiento se puso en movimiento para dirigirse al despacho de Peeta. Katniss brincó en su lugar, esa carta no podía llegar a la bandeja de su esposo.

— ¡Portia! — Llamó deteniendo a la mujer en plena retirada— Creo que oí a una de las criadas, diciendo que una rata había irrumpido en la cocina… —Dios, eso de las mentiras no mejoraba con la edad— ¿Te molestaría checarlo por mi? — Portia arqueó una ceja contrariada, pero Katniss irguió los hombros mostrándose inflexible. Al menos todas las damas, le aconsejaban tratar así al personal de servicio. Ella no era tan estirada y jamás daba órdenes directas, pero el momento amerita.

— Supongo que puedo verlo… — balbuceó una confusa Portia.

— Muchas gracias — En menos de un parpadeo estuvo a su lado y con manos expertas, le retiró el montón de cartas— Yo me encargo de llevarlas al despacho — La mujer sonrió conforme, pues cualquier pequeña ayuda para ella era un enorme respiro.

— Es usted un ángel — ¡Si! No tenía idea. Se limitó a pegar una sonrisa en su rostro y al momento que Portia desapareció por una de las puertas laterales, Katniss suspiró.

Casi se pega un trote hasta el despacho, una vez allí, arrojó las cartas inútiles sobre la bandeja de plata y se dispuso a hacer su tarea de espionaje. Con el sobre violeta entre sus dedos, lo olisqueó para corroborar su procedencia. Un vulgar aroma a lavanda, la exento de tener que abrirla y ver lo que decía. Al ser invierno, todas las chimeneas de la casa estaban encendidas y por supuesto que la del despacho no sería la excepción. Katniss se inclinó sobre las crepitantes flamas, girando el sobre de un lado a otro mientras este se consumía lentamente. La puerta se abrió.

— ¿Katniss? — Se irguió bruscamente, dejando que el resto del papel se desperdigara por el oscuro interior de la chimenea.

— ¡Peeta! — ¿Qué demonios hacia él ahí? Bueno, era su despacho, pregunta tonta.

— Puedes caerte ahí dentro, ten más cuidado… — Él se dirigió al escritorio y como primer asunto, recogió las cartas de la bandeja— ¿Tanto frío tienes? —La miró, Katniss abrió la boca pero nada salió de su interior. Odiaba mentirle, además que su política desde que se habían casado era: siempre responderle con la verdad.

— Pues… — El silencio sólo se interrumpió por el sonido de las llamas, consumiendo la evidencia. Oh no debió hacerlo, estaba mal. Pero ahora ya era tarde para arrepentimientos ¿verdad? Uno de los tronquitos del interior se partió en ese momento, repartiendo chipas en su dirección. Katniss las miró con sorna, no había pedido ninguna señal, pero esa había sido más que clara.

— El viejo Harry… ¿Te acuerdas de él? — Ella asintió, mirando al cielo en agradecimiento por ese salvavidas— Nos ha invitado a la boda de su hija —Peeta le sonrió mostrándole la carta de invitación, Katniss profirió su mejor muequita. Ni recordaba quien era la hija de Harry, a esa altura y con los nervios a flor de piel, ni recordaba quien era ella misma.

— Suena genial. — Él enarcó una ceja al mirarla… oh, oh… eso no podía ser bueno. Peeta era demasiado perspicaz cuando quería y seguramente estaba notando lo desconectada que se mostraba.

— ¿Pasa algo?

— No… sólo que… — Apartó la vista de su rostro, allí iba otra vez— Creo que una criada vio una rata en la cocina, eso me tiene un tanto nerviosa — Peeta sonrió negando suavemente.

— Mujeres y ratas… una mala combinación. — Musitó volviendo su atención al correo.

— Bien… esto… te dejo trabajar. — Y sin darle tiempo a replicar algo, desapareció haciendo su mejor imitación de flash. Dios se apiade de su alma, mentirosa y embustera.

...

Peeta se presionó los párpados con los dedos, algo no cuadraba y odiaba cuando algo no cerraba a la perfección. Extrajo una hoja limpia del cajón y lo intentó de nuevo, con los dedos ya entumecidos por los repetitivos movimientos. Estaba seguro de no haber cometido errores, en realidad él era excelente sumando cosas en su cabeza, se ayudaba de un papel como mero respaldo. Pero en ese momento, estaba albergando las primeras dudas acerca de sus capacidades. Los balances de ese semestre estaban simplemente mal, era imposible que los números no dieran. Él mismo había supervisado los trasbordos, la entrada y salida de los barcos, entonces ¿Por qué? Simplemente no tenía sentido, al menos que alguno de sus comerciantes estuviese teniendo baja en la consumición de los productos. Algo que él sabía debía ser informado rápidamente, para que no continuara metiendo manufactura en un mercado saturado. Un golpeteo en la puerta lo obligo a salir de sus cavilaciones.

— Adelante. — masculló sin ánimos de apartar la atención de las cuentas. No tenía planeado pasarse la tarde metido allí, pero visto y considerando que no podía solucionar nada, iba a tener que sacrificarse. Al demonio, tal vez tendría que contactar con sus acreedores en la aduana. Seguramente algún inepto se le había pasado algún cargamento, pues definitivamente alguien tenía la culpa.

— Milord le traje algo de té y confituras. — Peeta observó a Portia de soslayo y a su vez posó los ojos en las tartaletas de cereza. Sus favoritas, era una pena pero por el momento las tartaletas tendrían que esperar.

— Gracias Portia.

— ¿Todo está bien? — Él asintió casi por compromiso, decirle de sus problemas a la ama de llaves dudosamente lo apaciguaría.

Pero entonces recordó algo de súbito, esa misma mañana se había cruzado con el mayordomo de los Cartwright y el hombre no tuvo reparos en decirle, que aun aguardaban por su visita. Peeta no entendió a que se refería y cuando se dispuso a preguntarle, el hombre se excusó diciendo que llegaba tarde a una cita. Todo el asunto le pareció extraño, pero relevante. En ese momento ya no sabía que pensar, quizás Lady Cartwright tendría algo que decirle. Llevó una de sus manos a la bandeja de la correspondencia, de haber recibido una invitación debería estar allí. Pero él no recordaba haber leído nada procedente de Lilies Manor.

— ¿Portia? — La mujer se volvió, justo en el momento que se dirigía a la puerta.

— ¿Sí milord?

— ¿Estas son todas las cartas que llegaron? — Ella lanzó una miradita por encima de su mano y asintió.

— Sí milord, yo misma las recogí de las manos del mensajero. — Peeta no dijo nada, pero se quedo mirando los sobres con una ceja enarcada— ¿Ocurre algo malo?

— No, sólo que… — Agitó la cabeza dejando el tema atrás— No tiene importancia — La mujer mayor no pareció muy conforme con su aseveración, pero notando que él la estaba despidiendo sin palabras, se dispuso a retirarse.

— Si está esperando alguna misiva importante, iré enseguida a hablar con el dependiente del correo. — A él no le cabía duda de eso y tal vez sería prudente enviar a alguien, por si alguna de sus cartas se había perdido camino a sus manos. — A mí también me sorprendió que solo hayan llegado ocho cartas… — comentó con el clásico tono chismoso, pero algo lo obligó a ponerle mayor atención a esas palabras.

— ¿Ocho?

— Sí, sólo ocho ¿Puede creérselo? Cuando en verano hubo días en que las cartas no dejaban de llover, yo creo que la estación achaca a las personas. —Él no hizo caso a esa cháchara sin sentido y terminó rodando los ojos con impaciencia.

— Portia, solo hay siete cartas en la bandeja. — Ella respingó en su lugar, como si él acabara de clavar un alfiler en sus posaderas.

— No, no, no… estoy segura que eran ocho. — Peeta la observó con algo de escepticismo. Le tenía afecto a la mujer, pues Portia lo conocía prácticamente desde que llevaba pañales. Pero esa era razón suficiente, para desconfiar un poco de su memoria.

— ¿Estás segura? — Ella entornó los ojos al recibir esas palabras. ¡Ah genial! La había ofendido.

— Milord, quizás ya no esté tan activa como en mis mejores años… pero le aseguro que a mi mente aun no le atacan las telarañas — No supo cómo responder, en verdad que no había medido sus palabras antes.

— Yo… no quise decir eso, no pongo en juicio tus capacidades. Sólo supuse que tal vez… hubieses extraviado una de las cartas en el camino — Ella pareció más relajada después de eso, en verdad por un momento sintió miedo de la asesina mirada en la mujer.

— Mmm…habría que preguntarle a la señora…

— ¿Katniss? — La interrumpió él, pues ¿Desde cuándo su mujer atendía la correspondencia?

— Sí ella se ofreció a traerle el correo, dado que yo estaba ocupada con el asunto de la rata. — Peeta frunció el ceño y por un momento se hundió en sus pensamientos. Portia interpretó su silencio como una invitación para continuar hablando y claro está que la mujer no desperdiciaba oportunidades— La señora ha estado muy pendiente de las cartas… — Él asintió ausente— Aguarda todas las semanas por los ejemplares del _Conde Fantasma_.

Peeta suspiró ¿Por qué Katniss esperaría todas las semanas, un artículo que llega una vez al mes? Eso no tenía sentido y por primera vez, las dudas comenzaron a merodear en su mente.

— ¿Portia ella ha estado recibiendo el correo desde cuándo? — La mujer mayor cambió su expresión casi al instante, seguramente notando la frialdad en su voz.

— Hace… unas semanas. — respondió dubitativa. Si no estaba pensando lo mismo que él, no estaría lejos de llegar a su conclusión. Razón que le había dado cierto titubeo a su respuesta, pues claro que Portia protegería a su señora, aunque eso significara mentirle a él— Estoy segura que mi lady dejo caer la carta en el corredor, voy a buscarla…

— ¡Detente! — gruñó él sin levantarse de su asiento, Portia clavó la vista en el piso.

Una carta extraviada no sería problema, pero el hecho de que la invitación de los Cartwright no hubiese llegado justo cuando Katniss comenzó a recoger la correspondencia, eso era lo que realmente lo molestaba. Pasó junto a Portia y le envió una sola mirada de advertencia, ella asintió en silencio. Le pondría fin a ese misterio en ese preciso instante.

...

Lavy le había dejado una pastilla de jabón para que se aseara y Katniss se enorgullecía de darle un buen uso. Por alguna estúpida razón, se sentía sucia, manchada, quizás fuesen las marcas de sus pecados. ¿Quién sabe? Tan solo estaba segura de algo y era que esto tendría que terminar, no estaba haciendo bien. Era tan consciente de eso, que adrede lo estaba ignorando y eso la hacía más arpía que a la misma Delly. El golpe de una puerta cerrándose con excesiva brusquedad, la exaltó. Katniss aguzó los sentidos para poder oír lo que ocurría.

— La señora se está…

— ¡Retírate! — Oyó que rugía la voz de su marido, seguramente Lavy había mojado sus enaguas por esa hosca orden. Katniss se levantó de la tina, al tiempo que la puerta de su cuarto de baño se abría de par en par. Peeta pareció vacilar un segundo al verla de pie completamente desnuda. Pero el fuego en su mirada no remitió, ni una pisca. Tomo una de las toallas y se la arrojó al rostro, Katniss interpretó eso como un pedido de que se cubriera y así lo hizo. No necesitaba que él dijera nada, tan solo verlo supo leer en sus ojos el motivo de su frustración.

— Peeta yo…

— ¿Estuviste interfiriendo en mi correo estas últimas semanas? — La tajante pregunta la dejo muda, él lo sabía, ella lo sabía. ¿Para qué alargar esa discusión? Asintió. Él blasfemó de una forma en que ella nunca lo había oído antes.

— Lo la…

— ¡No me digas que lo lamentas! — Exclamó cortando su disculpa de raíz— De todas las estupideces que haces, esto… ¡Dios Katniss! ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando? —¿Valdría la pena decirle que pensaba en él?— Hay cosas que…

— No fue mi intención hacerte mal. — Pero Peeta no la escuchaba, se limitó a mirarla con un gesto de decepción que la desarmó por completo.

— Has invadido mi privacidad y posiblemente has arruinado meses de trabajo… — Ella no podía pensar que Lady Delly podría tratar asuntos importantes ¿Acaso él siquiera sabía el correo de quien había interceptado?

— Tan solo quería protegerte… — musitó creyendo que la voz no le saldría, pero Peeta respondió con un seca carcajada, confirmándole que la había oído.

— ¡Por favor! ¡Solo ayúdate a ti misma y madura de una maldita vez! — Katniss cerró los ojos para no verlo alejarse de ella y entonces fue consciente de las lágrimas que corrían furtivamente por sus mejillas. Lavy ingresó en cuanto Peeta estuvo fuera y sin mediar palabra la ayudo a salir de la tina. La doncella había sido testigo de la pelea, pero aun así se mostró completamente ajena y servicial.

Esa noche Katniss ocupo una fría esquina en su lecho, Peeta no fue a buscarla y a decir verdad, ella no tuvo el coraje de irrumpir en su habitación. Sabía que él estaba molesto, cualquiera pensaría que su reacción había sido exagerada. Pero en el año que casi llevaba viviendo en esa época, Katniss había aprendido que el correo era algo extremadamente importante, más para un hombre de negocios. Era su forma de mantenerse conectado con el mundo, era una manera de llegar a otras partes y de manejar incluso pequeños imperios comerciales. Siempre supo que cometía un error, pero no pensaba que obstaculizando a Delly, ella arruinaría algo importante para Peeta. ¿Es que tanto le importaba lo que esa mujer podría llegar a decir? Katniss lo supo entonces, había dejado que los celos nublaran su juicio y quizás había hecho más daño a su matrimonio, que dejando que las cosas buscaran su propio curso. No logró concebir el sueño, hasta muy entrada la madrugada, sólo cuando fue testigo de la aparición del sol frente a sus llorosos ojos, se durmió.

Con el correr de los días, se dio cuenta de cuánto lo extrañaba. No era que Peeta se hubiese marchado, pues en ese instante lo tenía delante de ella, tomando su desayuno y ocultando su rostro detrás de un periódico. Su ausencia se limitaba a ser mental, no existencial. A pesar que él estaba allí, a tan solo un metro de distancia, Katniss sentía que los distanciaba un enorme océano. Demás está decir, que él no le hablaba desde el incidente con el correo. De eso ya habían pasado cuatro días y Peeta aun continuaba enfadado, Katniss pensó que llegado este momento él al menos se limitaría a mirarla, pero no.

Esa era la mañana de su cumpleaños, finalmente tenia diecinueve años y ya había recibido el efusivo saludo de Lavy, una pequeña torta de limón de la cocinera y un alhajero decorado con encaje por parte de Portia. En tanto que Finnick, se había limitado a ofrecerle una florida reverencia y luego olvidándose de todo el decoro, la había abrazado y dado vueltas en el aire. Había iniciado bien, incluso llegó a ponerse feliz hasta que llego a la mesa del comedor. De alguna forma ya se había resignado a la idea, de que debería desayunar con la mera compañía de un lacayo. Pero para su sorpresa, luego de tres días consecutivos de ausencia, Peeta estaba allí. Y al verla sólo se puso de pie, esperando a que ella se sentara… fue entonces que a Katniss se le cayó el alma al piso. Por un mísero segundo había esperado que siendo su día especial, él decidiera dejar la trifulca atrás y perdonarla. Pero aun seguían con las armas en alto, al menos él porque Katniss hacía mucho que se había entregado como prisionera de guerra. Lo observó un segundo, esperando una reacción que nunca llegó. El lacayo llamado Timoti — ya no le veía ningún

sentido a seguir con ese juego, pues Peeta ya no la atormentaba preguntando el nombre de cada quien— se aclaró la garganta antes de servirle el té.

— Gracias Timy. — El muchacho sonrió, complacido de que ella le hubiese puesto un diminutivo como al resto.

— De nada mi señora, hoy la cocinera ha preparado las delicias que tanto le gustan… ¿Le apetece tomar una?

— Sí me encantaría. — Timy se dirigió al aparador en que servían los dulces y retiró diligentemente, una porción de cada cosa para luego dejarlas sobre su plato— Guau…

— Todo de limón, pues hoy hay que agasajarla. — Katniss rió sin poder evitarlo, los empleados sabían de su pelea con Peeta, pero ninguno hacia comentarios maliciosos al respecto. Querían animarla y hacerla sentir bien, a pesar que eran conscientes de que el error lo había cometido ella.

— Envíale mi agradecimiento a Sae.

— Así lo hare mi lady, ella estará muy complacida por su detalle.

Alguien carraspeó del otro lado de la mesa y Timy rápidamente comprendió el mensaje, se irguió en toda su estatura antes de retirarse del comedor. Katniss dirigió una inquisidora mirada al hombre que la había interrumpido, pues que él la ignorara no significaba que ella debiera quedarse sin compañía para charlar. Nunca en su vida, había tenido un desayuno de cumpleaños mas funesto que ese. Pero ¿La oían quejarse? No, porque ella sabía muy bien que se lo había buscado. Aun así, Peeta podría darle un respiro y dejarla interactuar con alguien. Pues a pesar de que muchas cosas que le había dicho antes eran mentiras, recordó que una vez admitió odiar estar sola y Peeta no tomó eso en serio. En ese instante, con él allí pero no estando realmente allí, Katniss sintió soledad, sintió un vacío que no tenía previsto sentir jamás a su lado. Y por primera vez en esos cuatro días, dejó rodar las lágrimas delante de él. Se había propuesto no despertar su compasión, si él quería perdonarla lo haría a su tiempo. Ella no quería que sintiera pena, que volviera

porque no quería verla llorar, pero ese día y en ese momento, le importaron una mierda sus convicciones. Sin pretenderlo se le escapó un sollozo y entonces Peeta la observó, Katniss no se detuvo a leer su mirada pues se levantó precipitadamente para salir de allí.

Había alcanzado el primer escalón cuando la detuvo por la muñeca, sorbiendo sus tristeza se volvió para plantarle cara. Peeta le rozó la mejilla con el pulgar, limpiando las malditas lágrimas que no querían detenerse. No le dijo nada, se limitó a mirarla con una expresión entre triste y dolida. Katniss no soportaba eso, no quería eso de él. Se deshizo de su amarre y continuó subiendo los escalones, por cada paso que daba sentía el palpitar de su corazón retumbando con pesadez. Quizás esa era la forma de expresar lo que realmente sentía, estar peleada con Peeta, era igual a quedarse lentamente sin latidos.

— Tengo que ir a unas reuniones… — Se detuvo al oír su voz, no estaba segura si le hablaba a ella o alguien más, por lo que se volvió dudosamente sobre su hombro. Peeta ya le había dado alcance y estaba un escalón por debajo, curiosamente de esa forma estaban a la misma altura— Estaré aquí para la cena — Él se acercó hasta posicionar la frente sobre la suya, Katniss suspiro por entre los labios. Peeta cerró los ojos un segundo asiéndola con su mano izquierda, por la nuca— Hablaremos — murmuró casi rozando sus labios, entonces zanjó la casi inexistente distancia y la beso. No supo deducir el sabor de ese beso, pues sintió en dosis similares enojo y perdón— Feliz cumpleaños… — Y la liberó.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o**

**Efectivamente, problemas en el paraíso... :(**

**Como siempre agradecerles seguir la historia, colocarla como favorita y dejar sus comentarios.**

**En el siguiente...**

— Peeta no tiene secretos conmigo, hace dos días me lo contó todo… mientras yo le brindaba el consuelo que su tonta esposa no puede… — Antes de que ninguna pudiera reaccionar, Katniss alzó una mano y abofeteó con fuerza el rostro de esa zorra. Delly abrió los ojos como platos y todas las mujeres presentes en la tienda, las observaban sin dar crédito a lo acontecido.

— Ni creas que puedes intimidarme estúpida. —Murmuró muy cerca de ella, Lavy llegó entonces a su lado y la tomó del brazo para guiarla al carruaje. Pero Katniss no contaba con que Delly la seguiría allí también.

— Tú eres la estúpida, porque creer que en realidad lo posees. — Le clavo un dedo en el pecho para enfatizar sus palabras— En ocho meses de matrimonio, no pudiste darle lo único que él desea — Katniss abrió la boca para responder, pero las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta— Lamento arruinar tu cuento de hadas, pero Peeta merece saber la verdad.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — preguntó con hilo de voz.

— Que finalmente tendrá el heredero que tanto ha esperado y no es precisamente tuyo.

...

Nos leemos!


	29. Chapter 27

**Todos los personajes y el universo de los juegos del hambre son de Suzanne Collins y la historia original se llama Pide un deseo y es de Tamara Araoz, quien amablemente me ha permitido adaptarla, cosa que hago sin ningún fin de lucro, sin ningún otro objetivo que no sea entretenernos.**

**Antes que nada 100 reviews! Gracias! Mil gracias por tomarse el tiempo de comentar. En parte, el capítulo lo subo antes, en agradecimiento. Ahora, ¡A leer!**

**Nos leemos abajo**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Capítulo XXVII

— Este es muy bonito mi lady. — Katniss arrugó la nariz desdeñando el sombrero que le enseñaba Lavy.

Llevaban alrededor de una hora rebuscando entre las distintas prendas y aun no hallaban la ideal. Luego de que Peeta partiera a atender sus reuniones, Katniss tomo una decisión. Con Lavy pagada a sus talones, salieron en un rápido viaje al centro de Bath. Ella pretendía encontrar el vestido más bonito, quería que la cena de reconciliación fuese perfecta. Y para ello, ella debía estar perfecta. No sólo el vestido indicado, sino también el sombrero, los guantes y los zapatos. Se iba a hacer lo que en su país se llamaba "_Enchulamiento_", sabía cómo tentar a su hombre y no iba a tener reparos en utilizar todas sus armas.

— Tiene que ser algo que diga: ¡Tómame! ¡Soy tuya! — La doncella rió entre dientes y se puso en la diligente tarea de encontrar, al sombrero parlanchín. Katniss dio algunas vueltas en la tienda, todo lo que veía era muy bonito pero no terminaba de convencerla. La dependienta se encontraba buscando también, al parecer cumplir los caprichos de una Marquesa era de interés público. Seguramente si entraba alguien más, también se pondría a ayudarla.

— Esto es sumamente ridículo, se creen que una no tiene nada que hacer, —Ella se volteó sobre su hombro, del otro lado de una cortina de telas de muestra se encontraban dos mujeres.

Katniss no tuvo que pensar mucho, reconoció la voz casi al instante. Entonces sintió que la vena de la frente comenzaba a palpitarle, no era prudente que se quedara allí. No quería cruzarse con esa mujer, no en su día especial, no después de que Peeta parecía querer perdonarla. Regresó sobre sus pasos, evitando que Delly la viera y tomo a Lavy del brazo para guiarla a la salida.

— ¡Mi lady! ¡Mi lady Adler! — Katniss maldijo para sus adentros, estaba teniendo éxito en su retirada, pero la vociferación de la dependienta fue igual que llevar pirotecnias en el culo. Se volvió a regañadientes y al instante sintió la desdeñosa mirada de Delly sobre su persona. No se dejó amedrentar, hinchó el pecho y sonrió de la manera más falsa que pudo encontrar— Creo que finalmente lo tengo _¡voilà! _— La mujer le enseñó un hermoso vestido color rojo burdeos, con bordados en hilo dorado y un prominente escote. En verdad era el vestido indicado, pero frente a la mirada de Delly, Katniss no supo que decir.

— Tal vez la Marquesa, prefiera algo menos… vulgar — A la dependienta se le borró la sonrisa que tenía y la miró afligida, como si acabara de ofenderla— Por favor, mueva esos pies y trate de no indignar a la señora.

No supo porque no dijo nada para defender a la mujer, Katniss literalmente se había quedado muda. La señora desapareció con el vestido y ella por un momento creyó ver lágrimas en sus ojos.

- Lady Adler, que placer encontrarla aquí. — Katniss salió de su estupor y se volvió para enfrentar a Delly, se dijo que luego hablaría con la vendedora.

— Buenos días Lady Cartwright. — La dama de compañía de Delly, se alejó de ellas llevando su atención a unos pañuelos y Lavy se distanció lo suficiente, como para no oír la conversación de las señoras. Para Katniss eso era una regla estúpida, pues le confiaba casi todo a su doncella, pero Lavy estaba muy bien enseñada.

— ¿Acaso no es una bonita mañana? — Katniss asintió sin ánimos de fingir cortesía. Delly dio unos pasos casuales, pero que curiosamente la situó aun más cerca de ella— El sol brilla, los pájaros cantan y las cartas finalmente parecen encontrar su destino. — Se limitó a fulminarla con la mirada, sabía que nada bueno iba a salir de ese encuentro "casual"— ¿No es curiosa la forma en que las cosas parecen, simplemente… encajar?

— Seguro. — ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Por qué no le salía alguna mordaz respuesta? Katniss tenía una teoría, luego de fregarla tanto con Peeta, no quería darle más razones para que la llamara niña inmadura. Caer en la provocación de Delly, solo la haría estar a su nivel y ella iba a ser mejor.

— Mi señora… — La mujer sonrió de manera que logró crisparles los vellos de la nuca— ¿Acaso no nota la ridícula posición en la que se está poniendo?

— No sé de qué habla.

— ¡Ja! Usted tiene sentido del humor, de eso no cabe duda. — Se silenció un segundo, para observar casualmente de un lado a otro— O tal vez le gusta quedar como la tonta.

— ¡No le permito! — masculló avanzando con los puños crispados. Pues no ceder a su provocación era una cosa, pero dejarse insultar era otra muy diferente.

— Tranquila, no hay necesidad de armar un escándalo. — Delly rió nerviosa, verificando que no llamaban la atención. Y en esa ocasión, cuando posó la vista en ella, Katniss sintió como la atravesaba con la mirada— ¿En realidad creyó que interfiriendo el correo, evitaría que llegara a Peeta? Pobre niña ingenua… — Soltó una carcajada hueca y Katniss resopló entre dientes ¿Cómo sabía lo de las cartas?

— No… — Pero Delly la silenció agitando una mano frente a su rostro, en gesto petulante.

— Peeta no tiene secretos conmigo, hace dos días me lo contó todo… mientras yo le brindaba el consuelo que su tonta esposa no puede… —Antes de que ninguna pudiera reaccionar, Katniss alzó una mano y abofeteó con fuerza el rostro de esa zorra. Delly abrió los ojos como platos y todas las mujeres presentes en la tienda, las observaban sin dar crédito a lo acontecido.

— Ni creas que puedes intimidarme estúpida. — Murmuró muy cerca de ella, Lavy llegó entonces a su lado y la tomó del brazo para guiarla al carruaje. Pero Katniss no contaba con que Delly la seguiría allí también.

— Tú eres la estúpida, porque creer que en realidad lo posees. — Le clavo un dedo en el pecho para enfatizar sus palabras— En ocho meses de matrimonio, no pudiste darle lo único que él desea — Katniss abrió la boca para responder, pero las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta— Lamento arruinar tu cuento de hadas, pero Peeta merece saber la verdad.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — preguntó con hilo de voz.

— Que finalmente tendrá el heredero que tanto ha esperado y no es precisamente tuyo. — Katniss sintió eso como un golpe en el estómago, pero se obligó a mostrar un rostro imperturbable— ¿Por qué no nos haces un favor y desapareces? — Se llevo una mano al vientre y ella reprimió las ganas de abofetearla de nuevo— Yo le daré lo que quiere… seremos su familia…

— ¿En verdad crees que caeré en ese estúpido truco? — Delly podía decir lo que quisiera, pero Katniss conocía a Peeta, él sería incapaz de un acto tan vil.

— Puedes creerlo o puede que no, pero en cuanto le dé la noticia esta tarde… Peeta no pondrá pegas. Jamás renunciaría a un hijo.

— ¡Mientes! Él no tiene nada que ver contigo. — Delly rió estridentemente, Katniss sintió como por su garganta pasaba un trago excesivamente amargo.

— No seas tonta, sabes que los hombres sólo buscan tener descendencia… ¿No pensabas que está enamorado de ti? — En esa ocasión su risa fue incluso más odiosa— Si se casó contigo, es porque eres un vientre joven… pero resultaste ser una total decepción — Delly la tomó de las manos, su sonrisa burlona pasó a segundo plano y por un segundo, la observo con completa seriedad— No es tu culpa cariño, así es la vida de una mujer. Sólo es útil para parir, es tiempo de que entiendas eso — Katniss se deshizo de su amarre de un tirón y la miró con los ojos chispeando rabia.

— No me importa lo que digas, no te creo nada. — La mujer soltó un suspiro cansino.

— Bien… si quieres pruebas… — Envió una mirada de soslayo a Lavy, en todo ese momento la doncella se había mantenido junto a su señora sin emitir juicio. Pero en su rostro, se podía leer la cólera que le despertaba Lady Cartwright. Ésta le hizo una seña para que se apartara y la chica obedeció muy a su pesar, después de todo no podía ignorar la orden de una dama noble.

»Esta tarde Peeta, me visitara en mi mansión del centro… como lleva haciéndolo desde el mismo día en que se casó con Johana. Siempre vuelve a mi… — Comentó en tono casual, como si eso la hiciera sentir orgullosa— Podrás confirmarlo con tus propios ojos, a las cinco de la tarde… estará en Lilies Manor, para conocer la noticia de su futuro heredero — Se encogió de hombros, fingiendo inocencia— No te prometo asientos de primera fila, pero lo mantendré el tiempo que tú quieras ocupado en mi cuerpo. Sólo para que no te quepan dudas…

Le volvió a sonreír, Katniss tan solo podía mirarla con fijeza. No estaba dispuesta a creer ninguna de sus mentiras, pero entonces ¿Por qué sonaba tan confiada? ¿Acaso Peeta en verdad iría a su casa esa misma tarde? ¿La tarde de su cumpleaños? ¿La había dejado sola todo el día para poder ir con ella? No lo creía, no podía hacerlo. Peeta la quería, la amaba. Una voz en su interior le arrojó una sola pregunta ¿La amaba? Delly pareció no tener más veneno que escupir y parodiando una reverencia se marchó con su criada, riendo placenteramente. Katniss aun shockeada, busco con la vista a Lavy y ésta la ayudo a subir al carruaje con la vista clavada en el infinito. El camino a casa fue igual que el traslado de un féretro al cementerio, doloroso, interminable… silencioso.

El reloj de la sala de estar marcaba las tres de la tarde, ella observó ausente las manecillas avanzar a otra hora de soledad. Muy en su interior había esperado que Peeta regresara para entonces, pero aun no había rastros de él. ¿Y porque lo esperaba? Sí Delly decía la verdad, él seguramente estaría camino a la mansión de esa asquerosa mujer. Se negaba a caer en esa trampa, Peeta sería incapaz de algo así. Ella no se lo imaginaba clavándole un puñal por la espalda, él de entre todos los hombres sabía del dolor de una traición. No se las jugaría de esa forma ¿verdad? Por alguna estúpida razón, conforme pasaban los minutos Katniss iba encontrando menos respuestas a esa pregunta. Pues ella era muy consciente de algo, su esposo lo que más deseaba en el mundo era un hijo. Había estado dispuesto a aceptar al posible niño bastardo de Johana, sólo para poder formar una familia. Y Finnick se lo había dicho antes, Peeta deseaba ser mejor que su padre, deseaba una numerosa familia donde él pudiera enseñarles buenos valores a sus hijos. No se había enfadado con su mejor amigo, cuando le arrebató a su mujer, se había encolerizado cuando le arrebató a su hijo no nato. Esas ideas, la comenzaban a confundir. ¿Y si Peeta se había cansado de esperar un embarazo suyo? Él no le había dicho nada al respecto, pero Katniss lo sabía, notaba la pequeña mueca que cruzaba su rostro cada mes que pasaba sin concebir. Entonces ¿Habría buscado cumplir su deseo de una familia con otra mujer? ¿Sería incluso posible que él no sintiera nada por ella?

_«Tan solo quería una familia Katniss»_

el sonido de su voz hizo eco en sus cavilaciones. El día que Peeta le contó toda la historia de Johana, había concluido con esa frase. ¡Por Dios! Eso fue lo que le dijo antes de hacer el amor con ella por primera vez. Peeta quería una familia, quería un hijo y si Delly se lo podía dar, él no dudaría en aceptarla. Se levantó del sillón abruptamente y corrió hacia los establos, ignorando el grito de sorpresa de la cocinera al verla pasar a la carrera. Llegó casi sin aire y sus ojos recorrieron las caballerizas, sin saber que buscaba exactamente.

— ¿Mi lady puedo ayudarla? — Katniss respingo volviéndose en dirección de Darius, que salía por una de las portezuelas con una cubeta bajo el brazo.

— Si, necesito que me lleves a un lugar… y discretamente. — Él frunció el ceño, mirando por sobre su hombro, tal vez buscando alguna clase de ayuda — Darius por favor, has esto por mí— El mozo tal vez logró notar, la tensión en su voz por lo que asintió sin demorarse en buscar el carruaje.

Cinco minutos después ambos se encontraban camino a Lilies Manor, afortunadamente Darius no había hecho preguntas y Katniss estaba segura de no ser capaz de respondérselas, por lo que agradecía en silencio, la discreción del joven de ojos celestes. No sabía qué esperar, no sabía por qué rayos había accedido a esa locura. Pero estaba segura de algo, si Peeta entraba en esa casa, ella lo esperaría en la puerta para obtener algunas explicaciones. No iba a ser un obstáculo en la felicidad de su marido, Katniss sabía lo que él quería y si no era capaz de dárselo, al menos se retiraría de la batalla con la frente en alto. Aunque a decir verdad, sólo esperaba que todo fuese una enorme mentira, producto de la mente retorcida de esa mujer.

— Mi lady ¿Aquí está bien? — Ella descorrió la cortina del carruaje y espió por la ventana, a pesar de no ser aun las cinco de la tarde el sol de invierno ya casi no iluminaba nada. Aun así fue capaz de ver la puerta roja chillona de la casa de los Cartwright justo al otro lado de la calle. Darius se había aparcado a unos cuantos metros y como un buen lacayo, incluso se había encargado de ocultar un poco el carruaje detrás de otros. De esa forma nadie los vería o reconocería.

— Estupendo. — Musitó ella desde el interior, él se volvió para mirarla por la ventanilla de comunicación, pero con una leve sonrisa se guardó el comentario que parecía deseoso de soltar. Estuvo sentada largo rato, observando el horizonte, preguntándole a Darius la hora cada vez que podía. Pues ya habían pasado diez minutos del momento acordado por Delly y Peeta aun no aparecía, Katniss lentamente iba recuperando sus esperanzas.

Pero entonces el sonido disparejo de un único caballo, tomando la empinada calle de tierra captó su atención. No quiso mirar, aunque todo el tiempo lo supo. Era Peeta, en su flamante semental negro quien se acercaba a puro galope. Katniss se quedó helada, viendo como la misma Delly le abría la puerta, ataviada en un vestido que no llegaba a cubrirle la poca decencia que le quedaba. No supo como logró contener el fuego que rasgaba su corazón, allí los amantes se perdían en la oscuridad de esa enorme mansión y ella era fiel testigo. Las lágrimas se arremolinaron en sus ojos y presionando las manos en puños, se dispuso a esperar. Tarde o temprano, él saldría y entonces Katniss le soltaría la rienda.

Darius suspiró arrellanándose en su abrigo, apretando la prenda alrededor de su cuello para no dejar que se le colaran las gotas de lluvia. En algún momento durante su espera, el cielo se había cerrado por completo dejando caer un aguacero en las asquerosas calles de esa ciudad. El mozo no se quejaba, pero al igual que ella también estaba cansado de esperar. Eran las siete de la tarde y Peeta no había salido, Katniss ya había perdido esperanzas de verlo salir ese día. Pero estaba siendo una necia, arrastrando al pobre de Darius en su miseria. El joven pescaría un resfriado sentado en el petate, mientras aguardaban a que el inminente fin cobrara proporciones catastróficas. ¿Qué sentido tenía esperarlo? Él regresaría a su casa, pero Katniss había tomado una decisión en esas horas de suplicio, cuando regresara no la encontraría allí.

— Vámonos Darius. — El chico abrió sus ojos de par en par y ella odio el sentimiento que le transmitieron, incluso el mozo de cuadra sentía pena de ella.

...

— Llegamos. — Anuncio él en cuanto se detuvo el carruaje, durante el viaje Katniss mantuvo los ojos cerrados. Reprimiendo lágrimas o quizás, creyendo que de esa forma todos los malos recuerdos se esfumarían de su mente.

— Gracias por tu ayuda. — Le dijo mientras la ayudaba a descender—Agradecería que esto quedara entre nosotros.

— Mi lady… — Parecía que por un momento iba a darle algún argumento para defender a su patrón, pero al igual que ella, Darius no halló palabras— Sí, mi lady— Y tras hacerle una reverencia se marchó, para guardar el carruaje.

Katniss se dirigió al despacho de Peeta, no se tomó el tiempo de recorrer con la mirada la casa, no buscó a nadie, sólo quería estar sola. Ya no sentía dolor, pues eso se reserva para las personas que aun tienen un corazón y el de ella se había quedado desperdigado por el camino. Sobre el escritorio, encontró algunos de los papeles de él, todos desordenados escritos hasta en los márgenes. Algo tan típico de Peeta, solo él lograba entenderse en su caos y era así como ella lo amaba. Espontáneo, risueño, juguetón e incluso cabrón, ese era su Peeta. Siempre reservado con el resto, mostrando su autoridad de aristócrata implacable, pero con una suave chispa de picardía en su mirada. Adorable a su propio estilo, inflexible, pragmático, sarcástico y dulce a la vez, un ser con más de una expresión de bondad. Sonrió, recordando su mirada de sorpresa cuando por primera vez lo besó, su enfado el día en que se escapó, su humilde comprensión, aquel momento en los laberintos de la casa de Londres.

— ¿Por qué Peeta? — Sollozó incapaz de mantener una voz firme, Katniss rompió en un llanto doloroso mientras con sus manos repasaba aquel lugar sagrado de su esposo. Su esposo ¿Había sido suyo en algún momento? Sin darse cuenta garabateó unas palabras sobre un papel en blanco, en el momento que las releyó Katniss lo comprendió todo. No podía enfrentarlo, no sería capaz de mirarlo a los ojos en el instante en que la rechazara. Peeta tendría lo que deseaba, quería una familia, quería un hijo y Katniss había fallado en esa tarea. Era todo, estuvo dispuesta a dejarlo todo por él, pero al parecer eso no había sido suficiente.

Se puso de pie abruptamente y con sus ojos repasó la estancia rápidamente, allí en uno de los candelabros parpadeaba una solitaria vela buscando inútilmente aplacar las sombras que la consumían. Katniss la desprendió tomándola entre sus dos manos, ya había hecho eso con anterioridad y no había funcionado. No sabía que esperaba que ocurriera, pero el sentimiento de querer desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, cada vez cobraba mayores proporciones. Inspiró profundamente, las lágrimas caían descontroladamente por sus mejillas y no se molestó en secarlas.

— Deseo… — susurró incapaz de pronunciar el resto. ¡Oh Dios! Exclamó con un grito interno, tan solo esperaba que por primera vez las cosas le salieran bien— Deseo… regresar… al siglo XXI… — Y cerrando los ojos, dejó ir un último aliento enmascarando un grito de desesperación.

...

Peeta se terminó de abotonar la casaca, había logrado ver por la ventana como la lluvia golpeaba frenéticamente los páramos de Bath. Sería un regreso a casa un tanto húmedo ¡Diablos! Su pobre caballo, se encontraba fuera a la intemperie.

— ¿Entonces te veré mañana? — Él se dio la vuelta para llevar su atención a su anfitriona, Delly Cartwright le sonreía coquetamente desde el dintel de la puerta.

— Si seguro. — masculló con poco interés, mientras en su mente repasaba cada camino a la finca. No quería lastimar a su caballo, Dios sabía que Marvel lo mataría si algo le llegaba a pasar al animal.

— No pareces muy feliz… — murmuró ella acercándose sigilosamente y pasándole una mano por el cuello, para arreglarle bien la ropa.

— Estoy feliz, en realidad me has sacado un peso de encima.

— Me alegra poder serte útil. — Peeta enarcó una ceja, pero pasó de dar un comentario al respecto— De aquí en adelante debemos hacer las cosas bien.

— Si de acuerdo. — Aceptó rápidamente, pues ya llevaba demasiado tiempo allí dentro y tan solo quería regresar a su casa— Bien, me tengo que ir — Delly hizo un puchero, pero finalmente accedió con un pequeño asentimiento. En ese momento las puertas de doble hoja se abrieron, para dar paso a una criada que parecía apurada.

— ¿El señor se quedara a cenar? — ¡La cena! Diablos, ya casi era hora de la cena y él aun seguía dando vueltas.

— No, no… ya me voy. — Se reverenció como pudo para las damas y aprovechando las puertas abiertas, escapó a tiempo de oír como Delly le refunfuñaba algo a la joven.

A pesar de no querer presionar a su pobre caballo, Tornado según Katniss, Peeta se sentía afanoso de llegar a su hogar. Había tomado los caminos más firmes, pero aun así era muy difícil avanzar con la lluvia pegándole en el rostro y el viento en contra. Se demoró casi una hora, en un trayecto que no le robaba más de treinta minutos en condiciones normales. Pero finalmente estaba en su casa, maldiciendo al mal clima, calado hasta los huesos y posiblemente con un inicio de pulmonía, pero en casa. Llevó a Tornado a la parte trasera y al llegar a las caballerizas, nadie lo recibió. Peeta brincó del caballo y metió medio cuerpo, en el compartimiento que pertenecía al mozo de cuadra. Darius se encontraba repantingado en el piso, sin ningún interés de abandonar su cómoda posición para tomar su caballo. Peeta bufó y le arrojo las riendas al rostro, el muchacho lo ignoro categóricamente.

— ¡Toma las riendas! — Le espetó, con su voz dura. Darius lo miró entonces, enarcó una ceja y haciendo una mueca desdeñosa, de un tirón se llevo al animal. Peeta no podía creer esa actitud ¿A qué venía eso?

Darius nunca había actuado de una manera tan reprobable. Seguramente el chico se había levantado del lado izquierdo ese día. Intentó no darle mucha importancia, Peeta no tenía razones para estar molesto. Al fin y al cabo tenía una idea en su mente, la misma que lo había mantenido eufórico a pesar que el mundo estaba deseoso de borrarle la sonrisa.

Se dirigió al interior de la casa, Darton pasó a su lado sin tomar su casaca chorreante. Bien, quizás no lo había visto. Peeta subió las escaleras de dos en dos, chapoteando en el agua que llevaba en sus botas. Al llegar a sus habitaciones, ingreso dispuesto a deshacerse de toda su mugre pero… nadie lo esperaba allí.

— ¿¡Cinna!? — exclamó esperando que su ayuda de cámara, saliera de su cuarto contiguo. Nada.— Con un demonio — Lentamente su buen humor amenazaba con esfumarse. Jaló del cordón de servicio, tal vez Cinna estaría en la cocina a punto de cenar. Pasaron diez minutos, en los que él continuaba tiritando en su humedad y no había noticias de Cinna. ¿Qué pasaba con el servicio en su casa? Salió echando humo por la boca y descendió las escaleras, como una furia. Estaba tan ensimismado en su molestia, que casi se lleva por delante a Lavigna— ¿Mi esposa? — Fue lo primero que le preguntó a la chica, pensar en Katniss lo calmó considerablemente.

— No sé. — Y tras decir eso le dio la espalda para continuar con sus labores, Peeta abrió los ojos como plato. Esto debía ser una broma.

— ¡Búscala! — bramó haciendo que la muchacha se sobresaltara y saliera corriendo a cumplir su orden. Siguió su camino directo a la cocina, allí se encontró con Portia, Finn y Sae, todos al verlo cruzar el umbral apartaron la mirada de una forma bastante descortés.— ¿En dónde está Cinna?

— ¿Quién sabe? — Masculló Finn poniéndose de pie, para luego pasar a su lado evitando por todos los medios rozarlo. Peeta dirigió su atención a su ama de llaves, pues ella era la encargada de llevar la casa en su ausencia. La mujer mayor, suspiró y también se puso de pie.

— Lo buscaré. — Fue lo único que dijo antes de abandonar la cocina, Peeta se encontró repentinamente sólo con la cocinera. Y ésta tras ofrecerle una extraña mirada, se volteó para seguir trabajando en la cena.

Él se retiró sin decir nada, la actitud de todos estaba más que distorsionada. Sabía que muchos se habían molestado con él por haber peleado con Katniss, pero conociendo los chismosos que eran, estaba seguro que estaban al corriente de que pensaba hacer las paces esa misma noche. Entonces ¿Por qué lo trataban como si tuviese la peste? Y no era sólo desdén, estaban incluso irrespetando su título. Sin importar que tan afines a la causa de Katniss fuesen, él seguía siendo su patrón, estaban en la obligación de atender sus demandas. Peeta no pensaba que fuese duro con ellos, pero al parecer debía comenzar a implementar otro método, o terminaría haciendo un motín como en los barcos. Su padre debía estar regodeándose en su tumba, siempre se burlaba de su flexibilidad con los criados, al parecer estaba en lo cierto.

— No la encuentro. — Por un segundo, no relacionó esas palabras con nadie. Pero al volverse notó que Lavigna lo observaba desde el pie de las escaleras, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados al pecho.

— ¿Cómo que no la encuentras?

— La busqué en los pisos de arriba y no está. — Fue su turno de fruncir el ceño, Peeta le indicó a la joven que siguiera buscando y le dijera al resto de los empleados que hicieran lo mismo. Al menos esa orden Lavigna no se la refutó. Él se dirigió a la biblioteca, olvidándose de que aun estaba mojado.

Las palabras de la doncella de Katniss, lentamente iban socavando en su interior y por alguna razón, sintió un frio en su pecho que nada tenía que ver con su estado actual. Avanzó por los pasillos de la mansión, notando que repentinamente todo pareció cobrar vida a su alrededor. Las criadas corrían de aquí para allá, Darton daba órdenes a los hombres para que salieran a buscar fuera, mientras que Portia y Finn se encargaban del piso inferior.

Peeta abrió la puerta de la biblioteca de par en par pero desafortunadamente encontró el lugar desierto. Sin perder tiempo se dirigió a la portezuela, que conectaba con una de sus salas de estar, allí tampoco había nadie. ¡Con un demonio! ¿Dónde podía estar Katniss? No quería ponerse paranoico, pero el mal presentimiento que había sentido antes, estaba apoderándose de su mente racional. Y eso no le ayudaba, tenía que pensar claro si quería dar con ella. Su mujer no estaría fuera con esa tormenta, por lo que debía haber alguna habitación en la que no habían buscado. ¡El estudio! A ella le encantaba, pasar el tiempo leyendo en su despacho, seguramente estaba allí. Sonrió encaminándose a paso apresurado, pero al ingresar tan solo vio la espalda de Lavigna, quien se encontraba ligeramente inclinada sobre su escritorio.

— ¿Lavigna? — preguntó dando unos vacilantes pasos en su dirección, la chica no se movió. Parecía estar congelada en esa posición. Él le rozó con una mano el hombro y fue cuando pareció reaccionar, de un brinco se dio la vuelta y lo miro aturdida. Sin decir palabra salió corriendo del despacho, pero Peeta no pasó por alto el detalle de las lágrimas que surcaban su rostro. Estuvo dispuesto a seguirla, para descubrir que rayos la había puesto en ese estado. Pero al darse la vuelta, notó que Finn la había interceptado en la puerta y ahora la doncella de su mujer, sollozaba en el pecho del que una vez fue su mejor amigo. Peeta no atinó a decir nada frente a esa escena, pero por alguna razón algo guió su mirada de vuelta al escritorio. Y a partir de ese momento, ya no supo distinguir o no quiso distinguir nada más.

"_Lo intenté y te fallé… lo único que deseo es que seas feliz. Katniss." _

— Espero que ya estés satisfecho. — Peeta pestañeó varias veces, incapaz de quitar los ojos de esas simples pero tan crueles palabras. A su derecha estaba Finn, leyendo al igual que él la nota de su esposa. Peeta lo miró sin comprenderlo, pero él se limitó a chasquear la lengua y tomando a Lavigna del brazo salió del despacho, dando un fuerte portazo.

No se molestó en detenerlo, no se molestó en repréndelo por su conducta, en realidad ya nada le importaba. Tomó el papel entre sus manos y caminando como un poseso, se deslizó contra una pared hasta que sintió el piso debajo de él. Sin saber por qué, el lugar comenzó parecerle excesivamente pequeño. Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, presionándose los ojos para evitar estallar en cólera. Katniss, su Katniss… se había marchado, lo había dejado. Ella que junto al altar le había prometido estar con él por siempre, también le había fallado.

No era posible, nada tenía sentido ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué después de que le había dado todo de si? Peeta tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, impactándola duramente contra la pared, sin embargo no sintió dolor. Pues el verdadero sufrimiento, estaba en su interior, sin ella él no volvería a estar completo. Abrió los ojos sin ver nada en realidad, no sabía que esperar a continuación, no tenía un plan y su mente se negaba a pensar. Notó que junto a su pie, algo destacaba tímidamente sobre la alfombra azul. Peeta se recargó en sus brazos, para alcanzar el objeto. Una vela, una triste vela blanca. La apretó ligeramente sin poder determinar qué rayos hacia allí tirada pero tampoco le importó. Con un brusco movimiento, la arrojó contra la pared esparciendo sus restos por la amplia habitación. Luego hundió la cabeza entre sus rodillas, como un niño temeroso del mundo. Y sin siquiera notarlo, sintió como una primera lágrima rompía su resistencia auto impuesta hacia tantos años. Una sola idea cruzó por su mente, tenía que encontrarla y traerla de vuelta, aunque en el intento se le fuera la vida.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o**

**No me maten por dejarlo ahí! **

**Ya quiero conocer sus opiniones al respecto de este capi. Y es que ha sido demasiado ñgjsrñtgeshguhg**

**Decirles que quedan pocos... seis capítulos y el epílogo, para que se vayan haciendo a la idea.**

**Como siempre agradecerles seguir la historia, colocarla como favorita y dejar sus comentarios.**

**Adelanto!**

— Mira muchacha… — Interrumpió su padre y ella se obligó a apartar la vista del extraño para mirarle. ¿Le había dicho muchacha?— No sé a quién estés buscando pero…

— ¿¡Papá pero que dices!? — Lo increpó antes de que acabara la frase—. ¡Soy yo! Katniss, déjate de juegos — Sonrió forzadamente, para mostrarle que no estaba para sus bromas.

— En realidad no sé… — Comenzó a decir él, pero en esa ocasión la chica de atrás sintió necesidad de dar su opinión.

— ¡Por Dios del cielo, cierra la puerta de una vez! — Empujó a su padre para ejecutar ella misma la acción, Katniss se interpuso y así también lo hizo el hombre mayor— Escúchame loca, no queremos comprar nada. ¡Adiós! — ¡Pum! La puerta se cerró

...

Nos leemos


	30. Chapter 28CCLQD

**Todos los personajes y el universo de los juegos del hambre son de Suzanne Collins y la historia original se llama Pide un deseo y es de Tamara Araoz, quien amablemente me ha permitido adaptarla, cosa que hago sin ningún fin de lucro, sin ningún otro objetivo que no sea entretenernos.**

**Nos leemos abajo**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o**

Capítulo XXVIII

De entre todas las cosas que podía pensar en ese momento, sólo una hizo eco en su mente. No tenía frío.

Un estridente sonido reverberó prácticamente dentro de su tímpano, Katniss abrió los ojos abruptamente, los rayos del sol la cegaron momentáneamente. Tras tallarse con las manos, logró acostumbrarse al cambio repentino de las penumbras del estudio al soleado exterior. No podía ser posible, por un segundo no pudo dar crédito de lo que tenía delante. A tientas se puso de pie, aun con la vista puesta en la carretera que se extendía pulcramente asfaltada frente a su anonadado rostro. Estaba en el futuro, bueno en verdad no, estaba en el presente. Su presente o eso esperaba, porque si había equivocado el destino ella estaría en serios aprietos.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a admirar todo, como un niño que acaba de abrir los ojos al mundo por primera vez. El arco de entrada a su pueblo, seguía igual de descascarado en la pintura, aun le faltaba esa letra intermedia que hacía del título una obscenidad. Era su lugar, ya no le cabía duda, estaba en el siglo XXI. Definitivamente había puesto distancia, entre ella y Peeta, ya nada podría volver a unirlos. Pues ella sabía que algo como lo ocurrido era una cosa en un millón. Ser consciente de eso, le causó un enorme vacío en el pecho. Estaba segura, que sin importar cuánto tiempo hubiese entre los dos, ella nunca se recuperaría de esa perdida. Sin importar el dolor que le causaba pensar en él, Katniss no podía dejar de amarlo. Y el saber que ya no volvería a ver sus ojos azules o sus fugaces sonrisas, fue como la consagración de su miseria ¿Quién podría ser feliz lejos de su amor? Aun sabiendo la respuesta a esa pregunta, por alguna razón no se arrepentía de su decisión. Le había dejado la posibilidad de escoger su propio camino, no quería pensar al respecto. Quería desembarazarse de cualquier pensamiento doloroso, quería que por un momento nada más importase, solo ella. Katniss sonrió, aunque no sentía muchas ganas de hacerlo. Sabía que la esperaba al final de ese camino y ese conocimiento de alguna forma fue como un bálsamo para su herida más profunda, ella no encontraría oro finalizando el sendero, ella hallaría a su familia.

Deambuló por las calles, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Había pasado un año entero lejos de su hogar y extrañamente, todo lucía perfectamente igual. La gente aun la observaba con una ceja enarcada, pero esas extrañas miradas las terminó asociando a su extravagante atuendo. Pues tal como ocurrió la primera vez, había viajado en el tiempo ella y por supuesto que su ropa también. Ahora era una dama inglesa del siglo XVIII, caminando por las calles de un pueblo americano. ¿Quién lo diría? Repentinamente cualquier idea estúpida, se evaporó en cuanto estuvo de pie frente a su casa.

Allí aun estaba la bicicleta que su padre prometió arreglar hacia unos tres años, tirada sobre el jardín al que su mamá nunca puso atención. Sin poder evitarlo los ojos se les llenaron de lágrimas, era su hogar, donde había crecido. Los árboles en donde se había raspado las rodillas, su lugar secreto donde los monstruos no la alcanzaban y la parte oscura de la valla, en donde su vecino le había robado su primer beso. Todo estaba tal y como lo recordaba, así como lo había dejado, así como lo quería encontrar. ¿Cómo había hecho para vivir un año lejos de esto? La respuesta era simple: Peeta.

Se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y se encaminó a la puerta de entrada, sorteando los enanos de jardín que parecían tener batallas campales en la noche. Al llegar no supo muy bien que hacer ¿Entraba? ¿Llamaba? ¿Habría alguien? ¿La estarían echando de menos? Sacudió la cabeza, borrando todas esas dudas y antes de arrepentirse, presionó el timbre. Las manos le traspiraban furtivamente mientras aguardaba, no sabía porque estaba nerviosa, lo único que quería era tener un rostro familiar enfrente. Necesitaba tanto un abrazo de sus padres, sus palabras de consuelo y sus atenciones que la hacían sentir, como si nada malo pudiese ocurrirle nuevamente. ¡Dios! Sólo quería un hombro en el cual llorar su desdicha ¿Era tanto pedir?

La puerta se abrió.

— ¿Si?

— ¡Papá! — Katniss brincó casi sin darle aviso al pobre hombre y se colgó de su cuello, como un pequeño koala asustadizo. Hundió el rostro en su hombro y se encargó de llorar. ¡Oh era su padre! Por fin estaba en casa, por fin estaba con las personas que la amaban sin importar qué. Seguían estando allí, para abrazarla y consolarla. Él con su peculiar cuerpo robusto y su aroma a desinfectantes, propios de su oficio— Papá te eché tanto de menos… — sollozó contra su pecho, casi de manera ininteligible.

— Ya, ya… — Él intentó apartarla, pero Katniss aun no podía dejarlo ir. Sabía que tenían que hablar, tenía cientos de cosas que explicarle pero quería tener ese momento. Grabarlo en su memoria, para ratificar una y mil veces que no era un sueño.

— Papá, ¿quién es? — Katniss sintió que la obligaban a poner distancia y entonces se apartó dando traspiés hacia atrás, su padre la miraba de una manera que no supo descifrar y la persona recién llegada, fruncía el ceño en gesto altivo.

— Yo no sé… — contestó su padre luciendo confundido.

Ella profirió un graznido, que bien pudo ser una burla para esas palabras o una queja. La joven que estaba en "su" casa, paso la mirada de uno a otro sin comprender la situación. Katniss se puso las manos en las caderas ¿Quién era esa? Pues estaba segura de no haberla visto antes ¿Y porque estaba en su casa?

— ¿Quién eres tú? — instó la muchacha de cabello rubio, ella no tuvo reparos en mostrarse indignada acaba de robarle su línea.

— Pues te pregunto lo mismo. — replicó con el mentón alzado de manera retadora.

— Mira muchacha… — Interrumpió su padre y ella se obligó a apartar la vista de la extraña para mirarle. ¿Le había dicho muchacha?— No sé a quién estés buscando pero…

— ¿¡Papá pero que dices!? — Lo increpó antes de que acabara la frase—. ¡Soy yo! Katniss, déjate de juegos — Sonrió forzadamente, para mostrarle que no estaba para sus bromas.

— En realidad no sé… — Comenzó a decir él, pero en esa ocasión la chica de atrás sintió necesidad de dar su opinión.

— ¡Por Dios del cielo, cierra la puerta de una vez! — Empujó a su padre para ejecutar ella misma la acción, Katniss se interpuso y así también lo hizo el hombre mayor— Escúchame loca, no queremos comprar nada. ¡Adiós! — ¡Pum! La puerta se cerró.

Katniss se quedó de piedra ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Y porque su padre no hizo nada al respecto? No le importó, asió el picaporte con resolución y de un bandazo volvió a abrir la puerta.

— ¡Mira idiota, ni te creas que puedes dejarme afuera! — exclamó a espalda de los dos, que se volvieron aun más sorprendidos que antes— Papá, por favor… ¿acaso no ves que te necesito? — El hombre abrió los ojos como plato y la muchacha se volvió para observarla con desconfianza.

— ¿A qué viene todo esto? ¿Quién es esta chica? — preguntó la joven en tono acusador.

— ¡Por dios Madge no se quien es! — bramó su padre dirigiéndose a la chica, quien aparentemente respondía al nombre de Madge.

— ¡Soy Katniss! — Exclamó ella a su vez, posando la atención de ambos en su persona— ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? — Por alguna razón, esta broma parecía haber perdido su matiz divertido. Pues ella estaba a un segundo de explotar en rabia, su padre simplemente no podía estar haciéndole eso. No después de un año de ausencia, no estaba en condiciones de soportar más suplicio.

— Escúchame niña, jamás te he visto en mi vida… ¿Quieres meterme en problemas con mi esposa? Retírate de mi casa.

En ese instante Katniss notó que no estaba respirando, si definitivamente se había quedado sin su recurso más elemental. Pues al segundo que vio los ojos de ese hombre, no le cupieron dudas. Él decía la verdad, no la conocía, la observaba como si fuese una loca o quizás peor ¿Quién sabe? De lo único que fue consciente en ese momento, fue de cómo el gran vacío en su interior tomaba finalmente la última parte de su corazón latiente. Miró a esa tal Madge y una vez más a su padre, vio la similitud entre ambos, vio confianza, admiración, vio… familiaridad. Ellos eran familia ¿y ella? Ella era la que sobraba.

— Lo… lo lamento. — Farfulló tratando de pasar el nudo por su garganta. ¡Dios santísimo! ¿Qué había ocurrido? No había pedido eso, había pedido regresar.

Pero algo había salido claramente mal y no tenía fuerzas para enfrentar esa desazón. Se recogió las faldas y salió corriendo por la puerta que aun continuaba abierta. Las piernas le fallaron al momento de descender los tres escalones de la entrada y cayó de rodillas en el jardín. La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas, el corazón le latía como si estuviese dando alaridos dentro de su pecho y el aire parecía escaparse de sus pulmones.

Katniss bajó la cabeza, junto a sus manos se encontraba un pobre enano que había sido una víctima de su caída. Los ojos sin vida del muñeco de yeso, parecían más vivos que ella en ese instante. Entonces no lo soportó más y sin poder evitarlo, descargó el contenido de su estómago frente a la silenciosa audiencia. Sintió que le tocaban tímidamente el hombro, Katniss alzó la cabeza limpiándose la boca, aun sintiendo el sabor amargo de su propio vómito.

— ¿Quieres que llame una ambulancia? — La grisácea mirada, limpia y fresca del hombre que una vez supo cargarla en sus hombros como un súper pony, la escrutaba con lástima. Ella se puso de pie, sacudiendo la cabeza a tiempo que retrocedía con pasos indecisos por el pequeño sendero. Él no se movió del lugar hasta que la vio salir de su propiedad, en ese instante Madge lo tomaba por el hombro y lo instaba a regresar al interior. Katniss observó la espalda de su padre, alejándose de ella sin siquiera saber de quién rayos se trataba. Solo pudo preguntarse una cosa… ¿Por qué?

Anduvo sin sentido ni destino, por lo que pudieron ser horas. Ya no sabía qué hacer o a quien acudir, las únicas personas en la que esperaba encontrar algo de apoyo no tenían idea de su existencia. No lo entendía y tras convencerse de que no podía hacer nada al respecto, decisión finalmente que no podía darse por vencida. Sí, su padre no la recordaba aun no había visto a su madre, pero estaba segura que sería lo mismo y la idea de soportar su rechazo, le revolvía el estomago. No se atrevía a buscarla, no podría mirarla a la cara y encontrarse con la misma distante expresión, que le obsequió su progenitor. Su corazón no soportaría otro castigo, últimamente había sido arrastrado de un lado a otro sin consideración alguna. Estaba herida, sola y con un atuendo pasado de moda, hacia más de tres siglos. ¡Qué situación! No sabía si reír o llorar por su desgracia.

Abandonó el banco de la plaza que hasta ese momento, le había jugado de refugio. Debía salir de esta, aun no tenía un plan, pero no sería la primera vez que hacia algo sin pensarlo. Necesitaba ayuda, alguien que sin importar cuán extraña fuese, la aceptase sin reparos. Pero ¿Quién? Un solo nombre hizo eco en su obnubilada mente… Gale.

Por lo que había observado, todo parecía exactamente igual a cuando ella formaba parte de este mundo. La única diferencia era que alguien más, aparentemente había tomado su lugar. No se iba a detener a analizar, porque razón esa Madge era la persona que la había despachado, pero para ella estaba más que claro que ella se había hecho de su mundo.

Si su teoría era acertada, su mejor amigo debía seguir estando allí. Suspiró profundamente, entrar en un asilo para dementes vistiendo un vestido de época, daría mucho pie a especulaciones. Pero no podía cambiarse, no traía nada más que lo que llevaba encima y por el momento eso iba a tener que ser suficiente.

La primera en mirarla de forma escéptica fue la recepcionista, Katniss soltó un tonto discurso de ser una actriz, que estaba en su descanso y que necesitaba urgentemente hablar con el auxiliar Gale Hawthorne.

Afortunadamente le creyeron algo extraño porque lo de mentir, sin importar en que siglo, seguía dándosele terriblemente. El cabello oscuro de su amigo desprendía pequeños destellos bajo el brillante sol, estaba sentado en una banca de las inmediaciones comiendo un emparedado con desinterés. Gale tenía como sueño convertirse en enfermero, por lo que trabajaba desde los diecisiete años como auxiliar en el loquero del pueblo.

Era un poco chocante encontrarse con un joven que muy posiblemente podría ser modelo, maniobrando o luchando con personas un tanto desequilibradas. Pero era lo que a él le gustaba y Katniss lo apoyaba, siempre y cuando no le pidiera ayuda.

— Hola. — saludó tímidamente, pues muy en su interior ya se había hecho a la idea de que Gale, tampoco la reconocería. Su amigo se cubrió los ojos grises con una mano y alzo la cabeza para escrutarla.

— Hola… —replicó algo vacilante.

Katniss inspiró profundamente, necesitaba de él y esperaba que la promesa que se habían hecho a los siete años, aun continuara vigente. Lo que le iba a decir carecía de lógica y se estaba arriesgando a mucho, dando esa clase de confesiones en un loquero. Pero no estaba para evasivas, si quería algo de él, iba a tener que entrarle con la artillería pesada.

— Veras… sé que debes oír esto a menudo, pero lo que tengo que decirte muy posiblemente te suene como una locura — Gale enarco una ceja, pero no osó interrumpirla— Cuando teníamos siete años, nos prometimos mutuamente eterno compañerismo. Yo te ayudaría siempre que tú necesitaras de mí y tú estarías en el momento en que más pérdida me sintiese. — Él abrió la boca, pero Katniss la silenció con un movimiento de su mano— La cuestión es que tú no me recuerdas pero yo si a ti, sé todo sobre ti. Sé que en el último año de preparatoria, sedujiste a una de nuestras profesoras para que te dejara pasar la materia sin acudir a clases de verano. — Los ojos de Gale se abrieron desmesuradamente— Sé que le dices a todos que perdiste la virginidad a los diecisiete, pero que en verdad ocurrió a los dieciocho, luego de tu fiesta de cumpleaños en la playa.

— ¿Cómo…? — Su amigo se puso de pie, su rostro era la viva imagen de la incredulidad.

— También sé qué piensas que tu gato se comió a tu pez dorado, pero la verdad es que yo lo metí en la bañera porque pensé que sufría de claustrofobia en su pecera. Luego alguien dejo salir el tapón, eso no había sido parte del plan… — reflexionó en voz baja, recordando aquel incidente en particular— Culpé a tu gato, porque me desagrada… el desgraciado me rasguña las piernas siempre que puede.

— ¿El señor Pingüi? — Katniss asintió pesarosamente, aún no se perdonaba a ella misma por la muerte del pez. Aunque prefería pensar que el señor Pingüi, ahora sorteaba las olas de un océano eternamente perfecto— Mataste a mi pez… — musitó un muy aturdido Gale.

— Yo lamento eso. — Él la miró, sin un ápice de compasión. Quizás soltarle lo del maldito pez no había sido una buena idea.

— ¿Quién eres? — Pidió saber finalmente, como si por primera vez reparara en que aun no se habían presentado.

— Soy Katniss… tu mejor amiga desde el jardín de niños. — Algo comenzó a incomodarle en los ojos, malditas lágrimas ¿Es que no la dejarían acabar una frase sin que pareciera una niña abandonada?— Dios Gale… tienes que recordarme. — Su amigo negó lentamente.

— No sé quién eres, o como sabes esas cosas de mí pero… — Katniss sostuvo el aliento, ya ni se molestó en esconder su llanto— Pero si te hice una promesa, supongo que debo mantenerla — Le sonrió ligeramente y ella no lo soportó más, se abrazó con fuerza a ese chico que tantas veces había presenciado sus locuras. El mismo que a pesar de no saber quién era, la aceptaba con los brazos abiertos. Su Gale, finalmente algo de paz llegó a su alma.

— Tengo muchas cosas que decirte.

— Yo diría que alrededor de diecinueve años de cosas. — bromeó el otro y Katniss sonrió muy a su pesar. No tardaría en ponerse al día con su amigo, sólo esperaba que esto fuese el inicio de algo bueno para ella.

…

Por más que intentase convencerse de que las cosas podían mejorar, poniéndole un poco de empeño, luego de pasar casi dos meses en su nuevo hogar, aun se sentía vacía. Gale era su apoyo, sabía que sin él simplemente enloquecería. Pero por alguna razón, Katniss era consciente de que ya nada sería igual. Se había hecho a la idea de que sus padres no la recordaban, todas las tardes iba hasta su antigua casa y esperaba hasta verlos salir al trabajo, de pie en la acera contraria Katniss los despedía con lágrimas en los ojos. Sabía que no podía pedir más que eso, los veía, los tenía cerca pero ya nunca serían parte de su vida.

Lo había aceptado, extrañamente renunciar a sus padres parecía menos doloroso que renunciar a Peeta. Intentaba no pensar en él, pero fracasaba prácticamente cada minuto de su tiempo consciente. No podía olvidarlo, no podía simplemente negar que sin importar cuánto tiempo los separaban, él seguía siendo una parte vital de su alma. Gale no la presionaba al respecto, luego de que compartió con él su historia, en un principio su amigo no le creyó como obviamente Katniss esperaba que ocurriese. Pero los días pasaron y el rostro de desolación que decoraba su semblante, era algo que Katniss no podía inventarse, su dolor era hasta casi palpable. Por más que deseaba sonreír, los recuerdos la atormentaban incluso en sus sueños. Gale comprendió entonces que había sido honesta y le prestó su apoyo en todo momento.

Vivía con su amigo en un apartamento en el centro del pueblo, Gale se había independizado rápidamente gracias a su trabajo y Katniss estaba feliz por ello, pues no se imaginaba fingiendo para los padres de aquel chico. Era suficiente que diario tuviera que desaparecerse para que su amigo pudiese relacionarse sanamente con su novia.

En primera le pareció completamente surrealista, pero supuso que siendo ella, la que ocupaba su lugar, tenía sentido. Gale y Madge eran pareja ¿Por qué ella y no otra? Era una excelente pregunta. Luego de interrogar a su amigo, tuvo que convencerse de que Madge era real y no alguien sacado de una mítica época y puesta allí para llenar un vacío. Era la hija de sus padres, era la novia de su mejor amigo y curiosamente era muy parecida a ella.

— Estaba pensando que podríamos ir al cine. — Katniss observó como el chico se dejaba caer a un lado de ella, en el sofá.

— No tengo ganas.

— ¡Oh vamos Katniss! Hace siglos que estas encerrada en esta casa, sólo sales hasta el parque… — Ella abrió los ojos como plato ¿Cómo lo sabía Gale?— No puedes engañarme — repuso seguramente leyendo su expresión— Sé que estas deprimida, pero han pasado casi dos meses… no crees que es hora…

— ¿Hora de qué? — murmuró escrutando a su amigo de arriba abajo, el aludido hizo una pausa para tomarle las manos.

— De dejarlo ir. — Tan solo oír esas palabras, los ojos se le anegaron en lágrimas.

Era cuestión de pensar en Peeta, para que su máscara de calma y superación, se fuera a pique como la peor mentira. No podía desentenderse de ese sentimiento de derrota, quizás Gale tenía razón, quizás era momento de olvidarse de él. No iba a regresar, sin importar cuantos deseos pidiera. — pues ya había agotado todas sus posibilidades, pidiendo deseos a diestra y siniestra sin éxito— había tenido su oportunidad, había conocido el amor y este le había escupido en la cara. ¿Era demasiado masoquista querer regresar? Quizás si, pero no le importaba. Su esposo estaba en el pasado y ella en un lugar al que no pertenecía, entonces ¿Dónde rayos debía ir? En el pasado tenía que enfrentarse a una cruda realidad y en el presente, sufría a distancia por algo que nadie más que ella conocía. Ninguna de las opciones era suficiente, Katniss había renunciado a Peeta para que fuese feliz, quizás el hecho de no saber si había logrado su cometido era lo que le impedía seguir adelante.

— Si hubiese una forma de saberlo… — susurró en voz queda, Gale la miró contrariado.

— ¿Saber qué? — Katniss suspiró, no tenía sentido expresar su frustración. Ya había investigado a Peeta en Internet y no había encontrado nada. Al parecer no era un aristócrata por el que se valiera la pena escribir.

— Que fue de él. — Musitó encogiéndose de hombros.

— Quizás podamos averiguarlo. — Gale se puso de pie y la instó a seguirla.

— ¿Dónde? Ya busque en Internet, no hay nada de él. — Su amigo sonrió con sorna.

— Internet… por favor, no puedes confiar una búsqueda tan fina a Wikipedia Katniss. Es claro que para encontrar información de tu Marqués, hay que ir a fuentes primarias. — Ella frunció el ceño pensativa, que Gale hablara con tanta propiedad la asustaba.

— ¿Qué propones?

— Ya verás.

Las fuentes primarias, resultaron ser la biblioteca de la universidad de Hudson. Revisaron cada tramo de historia previa a la revolución industrial. ¡La revolución industrial! ¿Por qué no había pensado en eso cuando quería darle pruebas a Peeta? Katniss sacudió la cabeza, estaba aturdida de tanta lectura y aun seguían sin hallar nada. La biblioteca era de lo más surtida, tenía información para tirar hasta el techo, pero sus ojitos y su intelecto no daban abasto. Sin importar la razón, Katniss nunca estaría en paz con la historia. Ellos dos eran Némesis.

— ¡Lo tengo!

— Shhh… — Gale hizo una muequita observando a la bibliotecaria que los instaba a bajar la voz y con paso apresurado se acercó a su mesa.

— Aquí ¿ves? — Le apunto un párrafo de un pequeño libro negro, Katniss tuvo que aguzar la vista para leer, pero en ese momento Gale lo aparto para hacer de portavoz—. Menciona al último Marqués de Adler, por la línea familiar de los Mellark. ¿Es tu Marqués verdad? — El chico la miró entre esperanzado y temeroso, Katniss sonrió, aun no se acostumbraba a que Gale lo llamara "su Marqués" por alguna estúpida razón, la expresión le causaba un tibio calor en el pecho.

— ¿Qué dice?

— Mmm… pues dice que tras la muerte del último heredero Mellark, el título salto a otra rama de la familia.

— ¿Dice como murió o su nombre?— Gale hizo silencio mientras leía, a Katniss le dio un vuelco al corazón. Hasta ese momento había evitado pensar en Peeta, como alguien ya muerto. Pero era la verdad, él había muerto hacía siglos. A pesar de que ella lo hubiese visto lleno de vida hacia no más de dos meses, la realidad era otra.

—Pues… — No le agradó esa única palabra, lo miró— Al parecer el Marqués y la Marquesa murieron en un accidente de carruaje — Katniss enarcó una ceja.

— ¿En qué año?

— Mmm… 1766. — Frente a esa respuesta se paralizó, Gale había dicho "Marqués y Marquesa" lo que significaba que… ¡Oh Dios! Peeta se había casado otra vez. Se cubrió el rostro con una mano, no debía doler tanto, no debía sufrir por un hombre así—. Dice que luego de la muerte de Marvel Mellark, sexto Marqués de Adler, el título abandonó finalmente esa rama de la familia. — Katniss alzó la cabeza perpleja.

— ¿Dijiste Marvel? — Su amigo asintió y para darle mayor credibilidad a sus palabras, volteó el libro para mostrarle dicho reglón. Allí claramente remarcaban a Marvel como el último Marqués de apellido Mellark. Imposible, Marvel no era un Marqués, él era un Conde— Debe haber un error… — Gale frunció los labios dubitativo.

— Es un libro de historia Katniss…

— ¡Lo sé!

— Shhh… — Ambos se volvieron para fulminar con la mirada a la molesta mujer.

— Pero Marvel era Conde, la única forma de que ganara el título es con la… — Repentinamente cayó en la cuenta de lo que iba a decir, para que Marvel heredara el título Peeta tendría que morir antes— Oh no… —susurró sintiéndose mareada— No puede ser.

— ¿Katniss? Ven salgamos a tomar aire. — Ella se removió del amarre de su amigo y lo observó por un eterno segundo.

— ¿No lo ves? — Gale no respondió— Peeta murió, es la única forma en que Marvel heredara el título — El rostro del chico no se inmutó, pero Katniss pudo notar que lucía desesperanzado.

— Katniss, por supuesto que murió… ¿Qué esperabas? — Pero eso no era a lo que ella se refería, si Marvel había muerto el mismo año en que ella se había ido eso significaba que Peeta también. ¿Cómo era posible que dos hombres fuertes y sanos como ellos murieran de un momento a otro?

— Yo me fui en febrero de 1766… — comenzó a explicar— En el libro dice que Marvel murió en noviembre del mismo año — Entonces Gale lo comprendió, observó el libro y luego a ella incapaz de decir algo.

— Oh… yo… lo siento muchísimo. — De eso había servido su penoso regreso, Katniss había dejado todo atrás para que Peeta fuese feliz. Para que tuviera lo que deseaba, pero por alguna razón desconocida para ella, él había encontrado la muerte poco tiempo después de su partida. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había salido mal?

…

_**Lancaster; Inglaterra **_

_**2 de Abril 1766. **_

— ¡Dame la mano! — Peeta alzó la vista, clavando sus ojos en su hermano. Este se encontraba de pecho en el piso estirándose por completo para alcanzarlo, él volvió a bajar la mirada. Si ignoraba la ayuda de Marvel, a unos treinta metros lo esperaba su final ¿Qué tanto podía doler? ¿Sería esa una muerte digna?— ¡Peeta dame la mano!

Insistió esta vez con un tono de voz alarmado, Peeta se mantenía sujeto de una rama, una simple rama que evitaba que cayera por ese precipicio. Había sido una mala idea avanzar de noche, pero él no le veía propósito al descanso. Desde hacía dos meses que no dormía, sus propios sueños lo atormentaban recordándole una y otra vez que ella no estaba. Que debía encontrarla si quería descansar verdaderamente. Sin Katniss a su lado, no le veía propósito a absolutamente nada. De no ser por Marvel y Finn, pasaría día tras día sin comer o beber y aun así no sentiría cambio ¿Cómo fue posible eso? ¿En qué momento su vida dejó de importarle tanto como para pensar en soltarse?

— ¡Por Dios Peeta! — La exclamación de su hermano lo hizo volver en si, se miraron en silencio por lo que pudo ser una eternidad. Peeta nunca había visto temor en los ojos de Marvel, pero por primera vez en su vida él lucia desesperado— No te rindas… — musitó a sabiendas de lo que acontecía en su interior.

Una lucha que se había despertado el mismo día que su esposa lo había abandonado. Pensaba que luego de la muerte de su hijo, ya nada podía hacerlo sentir tan miserable pero ese había sido otro error suyo. La parte de su corazón que había reservado por tanto tiempo intacto, finalmente había colapsado. Y si hasta el momento continuaba con vida, era porque mantenía la estúpida esperanza de encontrarla. Se había prometido a si mismo que pondría el mundo de revés, pues en alguna parte debía estar. Pero tras dos meses de ardua búsqueda, su entereza comenzó a flaquear. Katniss estuviese donde estuviese, ya no pensaba en él.

— Aun podemos encontrarla… — Peeta lo miró, Marvel abrió la mano extendiéndosela como último medio de salvación. La tomó.

La búsqueda en Lancaster seguía sin dar resultados, luego de rastrillar casi toda Inglaterra Peeta decidió cambiar de destino. No pensaba que Katniss pudiese ir a Francia, por lo que pensó en el sitio que ella llamaba hogar.

— Regresaré a Bath. — Ese día cabalgaban bajo la lluvia en una línea recta, para protegerse de los bandidos. Tanto Marvel como Finn, se volvieron para observarlo.

— Tal vez deberíamos ir a Londres, estar cerca del puerto… quizás hablar con los encargados en la aduana. — Peeta sacudió la cabeza en una negación.

— Ustedes vayan a Londres, yo iré a Bath… tengo que recoger algunas cosas.

— ¿Para qué? — Preguntó Finn arrebujándose aun más en su húmeda capa.

— Voy a viajar a las colonias. — Ellos compartieron una mirada extrañada, Peeta sabía que esa noticia despertaría recelos en sus compañeros. Pero simplemente no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, estaba decidido a encontrarla y si debía gastarse su fortuna en ello, pues bien. No es como si fuese a utilizarla en algo mejor, tan solo podía concebir una sola persona con quien compartirla. Y si Katniss no estaba a su lado, pues lo otro carecía de importancia.

— ¿Qué hay de tus negocios? Sabes que allí están en guerra, es muy probable que no se encuentre en ese lugar.

Lo había pensado bastante, sabía que Marvel estaba en lo cierto. ¿Pero qué otra opción le quedaba? Katniss no conocía a nadie o quizás él no la conocía lo suficiente, no se había tomado el tiempo de descubrir sus secretos. Y ahora que necesitaba fervientemente saber todo sobre ella, notaba que Katniss era casi un sueño en vez de una realidad.

— Ya no me importa, voy a ir al mismísimo infierno si eso hace falta. —Espoleó su caballo haciendo que relincha en desacuerdo, el resto de su comitiva lo siguió a unos metros de distancia. Nadie se atrevió a cuestionar su decisión, muchos de sus hombres ya lo creían loco después de la muerte de Johana. Seguramente a esa altura, comenzaban a temerle y por alguna mórbida razón, eso lo alentaba a seguir. Sabía que para un desquiciado como él, solo existía una persona que calmara el tormento en su interior. Aún no lograba convencer a su hermano, que sin Katniss la vida para él ya no tenía derecho a ser vivida.

Tres días después del incidente en Lancaster, llegaron a su finca en Bath. Estaban sucios, mal trechos, golpeados, sudorosos, hambrientos, cansados y muy, pero muy desilusionados. Pero el arribar a su casa, para Peeta era como una mera formalidad. Necesitaba arreglar los detalles para su viaje a las Américas y necesitaba dar las correspondientes órdenes a su hermano, dejaría que él manejara las disposiciones de las tierras. Con la ayuda de Finn estaba seguro que Marvel no tendría dificultades, se sentía un poco culpable por haber alejado a su hermano de Glimmer, por lo que se prometió compensarlo de alguna forma.

— Muero por comer un pastel de carne de Sae, — Comentaba uno de los lacayos que lo había acompañado en la búsqueda— Algunas tartaletas y riñoncitos en estofado… — La mayoría de los hombres emitieron gemidos pensando en las delicias del hogar.

— Una cama seca. — Añadió otro, logrando que el resto asintiera en concordancia.

— Un asiento firme. — El tono afrancesado le dio a entender que eso lo había dicho Finn, el Sir a pesar de ser amante de los caballos. Hacía días que deseaba sentarse en algo que no le desgarrara las ancas.

— Entre las piernas de una dulce mujer… — Peeta se tensó, no había nada malicioso en la reflexión de ese hombre. Aun así, no pudo evitar pensar en el calor del cuerpo de Katniss. En la suavidad de su piel, en la picardía de sus ojos y en la manera en que se entregaba por completo para él. No quería pensar en eso, se negaba a creer que Katniss podría ofrecerle un trato igual a otro hombre. Él la había amado tantas veces, recordaba su cuerpo con tan sólo cerrar los ojos, nadie podría jamás despertar tal pasión en él como la hacía su esposa.

Descendieron de los caballos casi en silencio, la puerta de su casa se veía tan abandonada. Era como si el sol no brillase más por esos páramos, hizo caso omiso a lo que murmuraba su hermano por detrás y subiendo los peldaños de mármol, abrió la pesada puerta. Del otro lado Portia y Darton, lo observaban derrotados, seguramente sorprendidos de verlo llegar solo. Pero no fue eso lo que captó su atención, sino los siete hombres que se encontraban en su vestíbulo casi llenándolo por completo. No los conocía y sus rostros no le trasmitían nada positivo.

— ¿Peeta Mellark? — preguntó uno de ellos, de barriga prominente y peluca torcida. No era común que en el campo un hombre utilizara peluca, a no ser que el asunto a tratar fuese estrictamente formal.

— ¿Si? — instó curioso. Dos de ellos se miraron como sopesando sus siguientes palabras y luego caminaron hacia él con paso decidido. Peeta no se movió de su lugar, Portia profirió un sollozo y él la observo sin comprender nada.

— Milord… en nombre de su majestad el rey Jorge queda usted arrestado, por el asesinato de la Marquesa de Adler.

— ¿Qué? — Interrumpieron tanto Marvel como Finn, Peeta no daba crédito de lo que oía aun así no atinó a decir nada— ¿De qué demonios está hablando? — Su hermano desenvainó su espada y así mismo lo hicieron dos de ellos, Peeta alzó una mano para detenerlo de avanzar.

— ¡Guarde su espada milord! — Gritó el gordo, pasándose un pañuelo por la traspirada frente— Esto no le compete.

— ¡Y una mierda! Esto es una acusación sin fundamentos. — Exclamó Marvel a su vez, sin ningún intento por guardar su arma.

— Hay evidencias que señalan al Marqués, como el asesino de su esposa.

— Ella no está muerta. — Eso fue lo único que logro discernir, en el caos que era su mente.

— Sí se declara inocente, tendrá usted un juicio donde podrá defenderse…

— ¡Por supuesto que es inocente! — resolló su hermano interrumpiendo al hombre, este resoplo claramente impaciente— ¿Quién lo está acusando?

— Disculpe milord, pero no podemos dar a conocer esos datos hasta el día del juicio. — Marvel maldijo entre dientes, Finn lo hizo en francés—. Debe acompañarnos.

Los de las espadas se acercaron a él amenazadoramente y en ese momento, Marvel no se contuvo saliendo desde su espalda para enfrentar a los dos hombres. Peeta intentó detenerlo, pero sin que pudiera preverlo alguien le asestó un golpe en la nuca que lo tumbó en la alfombra. De un segundo a otro se encontraba con la nariz en el piso, tratando de enfocar la vista. A no más de unos pasos de distancia, Marvel y Finn presentaban batalla a los hombres del rey.

— ¡Deténganse o también serán arrestados! — bramó uno de ellos con poco éxito.

— ¡No se lo van a llevar! — Peeta quiso incorporarse pero la rodilla de un macizo guardia lo mantuvo pecho a tierra.

— ¡Basta, basta! — Exclamó llamando la atención de los dos que defendían su honor, por un segundo se sintió como la damisela en apuros— Iré…

— ¡No! — espetó su hermano, observándolo como si acabara de perder su último retazo de cordura.

— Marvel no hagas esto, tienes una casa a la cual regresar… simplemente… — Los ojos del Conde centellaron tenuemente, pero apartó la mirada con rabia.

Peeta dirigió su atención a los hombres y al más gordo con un asentimiento, le indicó que lo llevaran. Fue flanqueado por los guardias hasta la salida, allí se acercó un carruaje negro sin ninguna insignia o distinción. Peeta se volteó para captar la mirada de su hermano, de Finn y la de sus empleados. Desolación, eso fue lo que vio.

La puerta del carruaje se cerró abruptamente, en ningún momento perdió de vista los ojos de Marvel. Pero cuando comenzaron a avanzar por el camino de piedras, la mirada de su hermano se perdió en las penumbras, Peeta sintió que ese era el final de todo ¿Qué otra cosa podía perder?

…

Marvel no acostumbraba a llorar, no acostumbraba a sentir pena por alguien. Aun así le fue imposible no solidarizarse con su hermano, esto simplemente no era justo. Asesinato, sólo había un castigo para ese crimen: la horca. No lo permitiría, no permitiría que Peeta pereciera de esa forma. Pero sin Katniss para confirmar su inocencia, debía hacer lo posible por encontrar a la persona que lo acusaba y hacerlo retractarse. Aun si tuviera que retar a duelo a medio país, él hallaría al responsable y lo haría pagar. Sólo esperaba que el tiempo no le jugara en contra.

— ¿Qué vamos hacer? — Instó Finn detrás de él, admirando la misma escena con rostro pétreo.

— Traerlo, eso haremos.

— ¿Cómo?

— Aun no lo sé, pero no podemos dejar que lo apresen… — Frunció el ceño, tal vez debía dirigirse a Londres y hablar con Jorge en persona. Aunque un asunto de pueblo, se solucionaba con los jueces locales Marvel no veía con mala cara una pequeña intromisión real.

— Pues vamos… — Finn tomó las riendas de un caballo que traía un lacayo y luego mando a buscar el suyo— Conozco al corregidor, Ceneca Crane y yo tenemos historia — Marvel enarcó una ceja, no muy seguro de que ese pasado turbio de Finn fuese a serles útil.

— ¿Crees que nos pondrá atención?

— Seguro, es hombre regio y respeta a la aristocracia, solo míralo fijamente con tus ojos de víbora y no se negara a soltar a Peeta.— Asintió a tiempo que se subía al lomo de un nuevo caballo, limpio y descansado. Le habría gustado decir lo mismo de sí mismo, entonces las palabras de Finn llegaron a su cerebro lentamente.

— ¿Cómo que ojos de víbora? — El caballero rió poniéndose en movimiento, para escapar de la reprimenda.

Marvel lo siguió haciendo trotar al animal, esperaba que Crane fuese algo indulgente y les permitiera tener a Peeta custodiado en su casa. Si no encontraba al responsable de esas falsas acusaciones, al menos podría ayudarlo a escapar. Todo el mundo sabía que cuando se daba un permiso especial a un prisionero, era porque se esperaba que el mismo encontrara una salida fácil a su problema. A nadie le hacía gracia colgar a un aristócrata y menos si este era cabeza de familia. Marvel alzó la vista al cielo encapotado, desde que Katniss se había marchado la lluvia parecía no dar tregua. Era como si el mismísimo rey de los cielos, llorara su partida, llorara aquel amor fallido.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o**

**Sé que sonará como excusa, pero es la pura verdad: los malditos virus y las conexiones fallidas, me están sacando de quicio, ambas cosas me han pasado en esta última semana y son responsables de que no haya podido publicar. En principio el virus que me dejó sin los capítulos que ya tenia adelantados y en segundo lugar luego de solucionar el problema de la PC, me quedé sin Internet mlkfjhjsutyhufnaelaeu!**

… **espero que sigan ahí interesadas por la historia, que ya está llegando a su final. Ahora mismo estoy subiendo esto desde un ciber.**

**Sinceramente espero que esto se normalice, porque sino me volveré loca! Si todo va bien espero poder publicar de nuevo el domingo a la noche o el lunes a primera hora.**

**Como siempre agradecerles seguir la historia, colocarla como favorita y dejar sus comentarios.**

**Adelanto:**

— Luego hubo una segunda esposa y su historia es incluso más enredada. — Ella se tensó y sintió la presión de la mirada de Gale en su perfil—. Las fuentes de la época, dicen que la esposa Americana del Marqués… fue asesinada.

— ¿Asesinada? — inquirió en un exabrupto. ¿Cómo que asesinada? Ella se sentía bastante viva en ese momento.

— Sí, Peeta fue acusado de la muerte de su segunda mujer y es llevado a juicio por eso. — Katniss enmudeció y por un largo segundo, solo pudo mirar a ese hombre con los ojos abiertos de par en par—. Katniss desaparece de la finca en febrero de 1766 y Peeta es acusado formalmente en Abril, él muere en ese mismo mes.

— ¿Qué? — Gale la tuvo que tomar del brazo para que no saliera eyectada contra ese hombre. ¿Qué demonios era toda esa mentira? ¿Peeta matarla a ella? ¿En qué estupideces estaban pensando esos idiotas?

— Discúlpela, a veces se compenetra mucho con la historia… — Benjamín no parecía muy convencido, pero luego de que Katniss retomó su lugar en la silla él lució más relajado.

— ¿Lo mataron? — preguntó con un hilo de voz. Si lo habían matado por su culpa, Katniss saltaría de un puente.

**Nos leemos**


	31. Chapter 29CCLQD

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia NO es mía, es de Tamara Araoz, quién amablemente me permite adaptarla, cosa que hago, sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenernos.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-**

**Capítulo XXIX**

— ¿Piensas comer o tendré que darle tu cena al gato? — Katniss frunció el ceño mirando al animal en cuestión, que a su vez la observaba retadoramente.

— Un segundo. — Pidió tapando con una mano el teléfono. Había estado llamando a muchas partes la pasada semana, como para dejar ir todo por una simple cena.

Luego de que Gale y ella descubrieran esa información casi nula sobre la prematura muerte de Peeta y Marvel, Katniss se había puesto en la tarea de hallar la verdad. Cualquiera pensaría que ya estaba obsesionada, pero ella no se creía capaz de dejar todo correr. No hasta saber qué había ocurrido luego de su partida. Era bastante difícil encontrar personas especializadas en esa época en concreto y en esa familia. Pero Katniss tenía la idea fija de hablar con el profesor responsable del libro, que ella y su amiga habían hallado en la biblioteca. El hombre parecía estar escondiéndose en el fin del mundo, pero lo positivo era: que estaba vivo y en su país.

— Si… — respondió para la secretaria con quien hablaba. Tomo lápiz y papel, luego de cuatro días de idas y venidas, finalmente había conseguido encontrarlo. Sonrió de oreja a oreja y tras agradecerle un millón de veces a la mujer, colgó.

— ¿Y bien?

— Lo encontré. — dijo con gesto victorioso, Gale le arrebató el papel de las manos y leyó la dirección.

— Esto está a más de cinco horas en auto. — Katniss rodó los ojos y le palmeó la cabeza al chico, como si se tratara de un niño quejumbroso.

— Por favor, intenta hacer un viaje de cuatro días en carruaje y luego me dices… esto es un juego — farfulló logrando que su amigo frunciera el entrecejo molesto.

Atravesar Texas bajo su abrazador sol de mediodía, era una hazaña a los que pocos se atrevían. Pero Katniss estaba curiosamente acostumbrada a la sofocante atmosfera de su ciudad natal. Adoraba los kilómetros y kilómetros de casi desértico paisaje. Regado aquí y allá, por algún animal lo suficientemente valiente o estúpido, como para salir fuera en esos momentos.

Gale conducía como un maniático, a decir verdad eso era algo que no echaba de menos ni un poquito. Lo bueno de eso, era que llegarían antes de lo previsto a la cita con el profesor de historia, que tenía un gran conocimiento de la época que ella había abandonado. Tan sólo esperaba que estuviera dispuesto a compartir dicha información y que no le anduvieran con evasivas.

Llegado ese momento, Katniss ya tenía las emociones bastante caldeadas. No resistiría regresar con las manos vacías, debía averiguar que le había ocurrido a Peeta. Aun no sabía para qué, pues no es como si pudiera regresar y salvarlo de tan oscuro final. Pero quizás su mente lograría descansar en paz, una vez que lograra poner fin a toda esa historia. Otra cuestión, era que estaba casi segura de nunca ser capaz de cerrar ese ciclo de su vida. Y eso la entristecía enormemente, había tenido tanto tiempo para meditar las cosas. Que había llegado a una conclusión, de que una vez más se había apresurado y tomado, muy posiblemente, la opción del cobarde. No enfrentó sus problemas, prefiriendo huir cuando más firme tuvo que haberse puesto. Lo había echado a perder, quizás no todo era como ella lo imaginaba y por estúpida, ahora nunca se quitaría la duda. Regresó convencida que el amor de su vida no la amaba ¿Y si no había sido así? ¿Y si había una explicación? Preguntas como esa la mantenía largas noches en vilo, sería imposible retomar una vida que no le pertenecía, pero aun más imposible era dejar la otra atrás.

— Cuando lleguemos hundiré mi trasero en hielo. — Katniss sonrió al mirar a su amigo, que se retorcía en el asiento para despegarse los pantaloncillos de los muslos. Ella no se quejó, el simple hecho de poder sentir el roce de sus prendas interiores era demasiado bueno como para gimotear. Los vestidos y todo eso eran muy bonitos pero también muy poco prácticos. Envestida en sus tradicionales jeans cortados y su camisa a cuadros, se sentía finalmente como ella misma. Se arrebujó mejor en su asiento y se bajó los lentes de sol, eso prometía ser un viaje largo.

La universidad de Austin, era la más grande de todo Lone Star y era la sede central de varios investigadores y profesores especializados. Gale y ella, fueron recibidos de muy buena gana. Pues su amigo — quien le había enseñado a mentir— había inventado una bonita historia sobre estudiantes y una tesis. Algo a lo que ningún profesor se niega jamás, es a ser nombrado o citado en una tesis de posgrado. Por lo que básicamente el tipo no tuvo de otra que aceptar. Benjamín Louren, era un hombre mayor, Katniss le calculaba más de sesenta y cinco. Vestía con los clásicos jeans gastados, chaqueta de cuero con flecos y botas que emulaban la piel de una serpiente, por supuesto que también el infaltable _stetson_6. Ella se sonrió al verlo, en realidad le recordaba a su padre. Frente a esa idea su sonrisa se borró automáticamente.

— Buenos días Señoritas. — El hombre las esperaba en un despacho atiborrado de diplomas, libros y reconocimientos. Se presentaron, repitiendo como loros su cuentito. Benjamín sabiendo lo que buscaban, les había apartado algunos libros que él consideraba importantes. Katniss no estaba para leer, pues lo que quería saber eran detalles más bien específicos. Así que sin rodeos, increpó al hombre de buenas a primeras.

— Nosotros leímos uno de sus libros, en el mencionaba al último Marqués de Adler, por la línea familiar de los Mellark.

— Ah si, lo recuerdo… en uno de mis viajes a Inglaterra, escuché la historia de la familia y no pude contenerme de conocerla más a fondo. — Katniss frunció el entrecejo ¿Qué podría haberle llamado la atención? Para ella, Peeta y su familia eran bastante comunes, bueno descontando el hecho de que fueran aristócratas. Pero en esa época, casi la mitad de la población londinense lo era.

— ¿Qué descubrió? — instó Gale, entrando en la conversación. Benjamín entrecerró sus pequeños ojos grises, las pobladas cejas blancas casi se unieron con este gesto.

— Pues… había una leyenda sobre esa familia, se remonta a la época de las cruzadas. — Se golpeó la nariz con la punta del índice, seguramente pensando— Dicen que el primer Mellark formó parte de las filas del Príncipe Negro, desde entonces se hablaba de que ellos tenían trato preferencial con los reyes. Esto sólo causó descontento, pues era de conocimiento general que Simón Mellark era un sádico y que mataba sin reparos, ya que nadie lo censuraba.

Gale la observó enarcando una ceja, Katniss se hizo una idea de lo que podría estar pensando. Pero que Simón fuese como fuese, eso no determinaba nada acerca de Peeta.

»Los mismos hombres de Simón se revelaron y él mandó a ejecutar a todos, incluyendo a sus familias. Según se cuenta, el último hombre al que Simón mando a cortar la cabeza… lo maldijo a él y a toda su estirpe. Diciéndole que ningún hombre Mellark viviría más de treinta y cinco años, de modo que nunca llegarían a lograr amplia descendencia.

— ¿Por qué? — interrumpió ella, dado que tranquilamente podrían tener hijos antes de los treinta y cinco, y la maldición no surtiría efecto.

— Bueno en esa época, se acostumbraba a tener gran cantidad de hijos. Dado que la tasa de mortalidad infantil era muy alta, los hombres normalmente

intentaban procrear casi durante toda su vida… pues nada le aseguraba que uno de sus hijos llegaría a una edad adulta útil. Si un hombre moría a esa edad, era muy probable que los hijos que tuviera hasta ese momento, fuesen demasiado pequeños como para sobrevivir sin un protector. Las mujeres no podían trabajar en la casa y a su vez en los niños, menos sin un hombre que las sustentara. — Asintió comprendiéndolo mejor, era una pena que por la culpa de Simón todos corrieran con esa suerte.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con el ultimo Marqués? — Benjamín sonrió frente a la impaciente pregunta de Gale.

— Resulta que la maldición parecía ser real, pues desde la muerte de Simón a los treinta y cinco años exactos, los descendientes hombres de los Mellark morían antes de alcanzar dicha edad. Pero siempre lograban que uno de ellos continuara perpetuando el nombre, al menos hasta Marvel Mellark… quien no logro tener hijos.

— ¿Y qué hay de Peeta? — Sabía que debía esperar, que debía escuchar la historia entera, pero no podía refrenarse. El profesor la miró con algo de sorpresa, seguramente no se esperaba que ellas supieran algo así.

— Peeta Mellark, había sido Marqués antes que Marvel, era el hermano mayor de esa familia. — Ella asintió, mostrándose un poco más paciente— Bueno en realidad no, tenía otros hermanos pero murieron demasiado jóvenes… sino me equivoco con tres años. — Katniss recordó cuando Peeta le contó de su hermano Gabriel y al segundo, las imágenes de las tumbas en el panteón se hicieron presentes en su mente.— Los Condes Gabriel y Sabrina — Corroboro él echando una rápida miradita en un viejo libro— La historia de Peeta fue la más oscuras de todas, al momento de investigarlo me encontré con varios puntos ciegos.

— ¿Por qué?

— Amm… había varias cosas de las que no se podían discernir si eran mitos o verdades. — Hizo una pequeña pausa, para soltar un suspiro— Por una parte estaba la historia de su primer esposa, que murió de una manera extraña llevándose consigo al que podía ser el primer heredero.

— Johana. — susurro Katniss y Benjamín asintió sonriendo.

— Luego hubo una segunda esposa y su historia es incluso más enredada. —Ella se tensó y sintió la presión de la mirada de Gale en su perfil—. Las fuentes de la época, dicen que la esposa Americana del Marqués… fue asesinada.

— ¿Asesinada? — inquirió en un exabrupto. ¿Cómo que asesinada? Ella se sentía bastante viva en ese momento.

— Sí, Peeta fue acusado de la muerte de su segunda mujer y es llevado a juicio por eso. — Katniss enmudeció y por un largo segundo, solo pudo mirar a ese hombre con los ojos abiertos de par en par—. Katniss desaparece de la finca en febrero de 1766 y Peeta es acusado formalmente en Abril, él muere en ese mismo mes.

— ¿Qué? — Gale la tuvo que tomar del brazo para que no saliera eyectada contra ese hombre. ¿Qué demonios era toda esa mentira? ¿Peeta matarla a ella? ¿En qué estupideces estaban pensando esos idiotas?

— Discúlpela, a veces se compenetra mucho con la historia… — Benjamín no parecía muy convencido, pero luego de que Katniss retomó su lugar en la silla él lució más relajado.

— ¿Lo mataron? — preguntó con un hilo de voz. Si lo habían matado por su culpa, Katniss saltaría de un puente.

Era una estupidez qué lo acusaran de su muerte, bueno de su no muerte, pues ella no estaba muerta. Aunque pensándolo bien, una mujer desaparecida muy posiblemente daría a creer eso como única opción viable. Pero ¿Por qué culpar a Peeta?

— Eso es lo más confuso, Peeta es detenido y apresado por el corregidor… pero acuerdan que espere el juicio en su hogar, ya saben como prisión domiciliaria. — Ellas asintieron, conteniendo el aliento para no interrumpirlo— Llevaba cinco días detenido cuando llega el momento de presentar los alegatos, pero para entonces él desaparece. Benjamín se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que los detalles de esa desaparición se le escapaban.

»Por supuesto que es buscado por todas partes, pero nadie sabe dónde está. En un principio se creyó que Marvel y Sir Finn, un amigo personal de Peeta…

— Katniss puso los ojos en blanco "amigo" eso podía ser discutido— Ayudaron al Marqués a escapar, dado que lo más probable era que fuese hallado culpable y eso significaba la horca — Algo en su interior profirió un fuerte gemido, la idea de que le hicieran daño a Peeta parecía incluso lastimarla a ella.

— ¿Y porque dice que es confuso? ¿Eso no ocurrió? — El profesor negó mirando a su amigo.

— No porque Peeta apareció dos días después de su supuesta huida… — Lo observaron expectantes, Katniss por alguna razón sintió que lo que seguía no iba a gustarle—. Una de sus criadas lo encuentra en su despacho, muerto —Entonces ya no pudo contener el creciente dolor que estaba formándose en la base de su pecho, Katniss soltó un sollozo logrando que los presentes la miraran contrariados.

No le importó, Peeta había muerto, había muerto dos meses después que ella lo dejara. Ya todo le daba lo mismo.

— ¿Cómo murió? — Oyó que preguntaba Gale, a pesar de estar sentada a su lado, las palabras de su amigo le parecieron lejanas, ajenas.

— Lo primero que se pensó fue que se había quitado la vida. — No eso era imposible, su Peeta nunca haría algo así. Él no se suicidaría, no maltrataría el cuerpo que ella tanto amaba— Dando a entender que era responsable de la muerte de su esposa y que por eso, la culpa lo hizo tomar ese camino — Ella sacudió la cabeza, mientras la lágrimas abrían surcos en sus mejillas. De algo estaba convencida y era que él no se rendiría, nunca se daría por vencido— Pero luego de varios años… se conoció la verdadera causa de muerte. —Katniss lo miró tras un velo de lágrimas, con una mano se limpio como pudo y Benjamín amablemente le ofreció un pañuelo. Ella agradeció la buena disposición de hombre, quien la veía llorar por la muerte de un caballero que llevaba 250 años de esa forma— Claro que ya era tarde para exonerar a Peeta, durante casi cien años se lo creyó como un asesino, a pesar de que el cuerpo de su mujer nunca se halló.

— ¿Qué le pasó?

— Lo mataron. — Respondió de forma sintética. Katniss no supo si eso era mejor que lo anterior.

Que Peeta no se hubiese quitado la vida, era un gran alivio, pero que alguien más lo hubiese hecho era frustrante.

»Cuando la criada lo encuentra; y es algo de lo que se tiene información de primera mano, pues la misma chica relató el momento en su diario. Ella dice que el Marqués estaba recostado sobre el escritorio, con una copa en la mano. Se descubrió que Peeta tenía cierta aflicción por los licores finos…

— Brandy.

— Exacto — Musitó en concordancia— Al parecer su asesino, lo sabía y de manera muy conveniente… se encargó de poner una dosis letal de veneno en la bebida. Cuando Peeta lo bebió no tuvo mucho tiempo, su muerte fue casi instantánea.

— No puede ser… — susurró ella una vez más rompiendo en su lastimero llanto—. ¿Quién haría algo así?

— Nunca se supo, como dije antes… en un principio se pensó que había sido suicidio. Cuando se descubrió la verdad, ya era tarde para investigar, el culpable estaba tan muerto como Peeta. — Benjamín chasqueó la lengua, claramente disconforme con el final— Al menos se logró limpiar el nombre, de un buen hombre…— Eso no era suficiente para ella, tal vez sin importar cuanto intentara descubrir de los últimos meses de Peeta, ella nunca estaría en paz consigo misma.

— ¿Qué hay de Marvel? — Katniss estaba tan ensimismada en su dolor, que se había olvidado de él. Afortunadamente tenía a Gale a su lado, para recordarle que había algo más que Peeta en su mundo.

— Marvel asume el título de Marqués y en un viaje de la finca señorial a Londres, sufre un accidente. Su carruaje pierde el control y tanto él como su mujer mueren, casi en el acto. El título pasa a otro descendiente, pero ya no es Mellark. — Katniss sintió que los pulmones le colapsarían, no solo había descubierto que habían asesinado a su esposo. Sino que en un solo año, todo lo que ella había amado en el pasado se había esfumado en el aire. Marvel, Glimmer, Peeta… todos, su familia, esos que la habían aceptado con los brazos abiertos. Ahora ya no estaban, los había perdido y no tendría posibilidad de recuperarlos ¿Qué sería de ella a partir de ese momento? ¿A dónde iría? ¿A quién pertenecía? ¿Dónde quedaba su corazón en toda esa encrucijada?

…

_**Bath; Inglaterra. **_

_**10 de Abril 1766. **_

Luego de dar un profundo trago abandonó su copa en el alfeizar de la ventana, otro día de lluvia. Peeta se preguntaba si vería el sol antes de morir. Luego de cinco largos días de encierro, ya ni se molestaba en conocer la razón de su acusación. No le importaba quien lo estaba acusando, no le importaba si su camino terminaba en la horca. De lo único que se lamentaba, era no haber hallado a Katniss antes de que todo eso ocurriese. No iba a ser capaz de disculparse con ella, de decirle todo lo que se venía guardando de hacia tantos meses. Pensó en escribirle una carta, pero no tenía un destino a donde enviarla. Quizás ella nunca se enterara de su muerte y tal vez era mejor así, no soportaría que su Katniss guardara un recuerdo como ese de él. Sólo esperaba haberle obsequiado un solo momento de felicidad, con eso Peeta se iría conforme. Estuviese donde estuviese, fuese donde fuese, él era conocedor de una sola verdad y eso era lo que le importaba.

Había disfrutado de su único año a su lado, la había amado y se había sentido amado, entonces no tenía por qué sufrir. Debía aceptar su muerte. Con una sonrisa debía sonreír para ella, para que supiera que él se despedía del mundo feliz, ya que la vida le había regalado un tiempo a su lado. Aun no quería morir, sentía que había tantas cosas por hacer. Pero si le dieran a elegir entre una muerte rápida o una vida entera sin Katniss, él ya sabía que escogería. A pesar de estar blasfemando, le daba lo mismo. Dios no había sido indulgente con él, le había dado lo más importante de su vida y se lo había quitado justo cuando Peeta comenzaba a creer en los finales felices. Que ingenuo había sido, estaba destinado al fracaso, estaba escrito que él perdería siempre a un paso de la meta. Y por un segundo con Katniss a su lado, creyó que había escapado de su destino pero tan solo lo había evadido. Ahora lo entendía y casi lo aceptaba, sería todo más fácil si pudiera dirigirle unas últimas palabas a su esposa. Entonces se daría por bien servido.

— ¿Peeta? — La puerta se abrió lentamente y él se giro para observar al recién llegado.

— ¿Te levantaste temprano? — Preguntó a tiempo que se ponía de pie para servirse otra copa de Brandy. Estaba recluido en su propia casa, como un mísero ladronzuelo pero al menos no le habían quitado su Armagnac.

— ¿Has intentado dormir en esa posada? Las ratas están entrenadas, para dejarte desnudo en cuanto cierras los ojos — Peeta intento sonreír, frente a la ocurrente visión, pero prefirió no gastar tiempo ni esfuerzo en nimiedades. Marvel tomó asiento en una tumbona otomana y lo observó con el ceño fruncido— ¿Tú que tal dormiste?

¿Dormir? Se pregunto él en su fuero interno, ya hasta se había olvidado cómo hacer eso. Respondió dando otro sorbo de su bebida, afortunadamente Marvel sabía leer entre líneas. Llevaba visitándolo toda la semana, Peeta aun no sabía porque ya que ninguno era buena compañía para el otro. Su hermano estaba enfocado en encontrar a la persona responsable de su acusación, incluso había dispuesto a todo su personal en la tarea, pero Peeta no quería ver a Marvel batiéndose a duelo por su causa. Por lo que internamente deseaba que no tuviese éxito en su búsqueda.

Prefería morir él antes de que algo le ocurriese a Marvel. Por supuesto que su hermano no lo veía como un sacrificio y en ese punto, se alzaban sus discusiones. Le pedía que dejara las cosas tomar su curso y él se negaba a escucharlo, pero Peeta tenía una buena razón para no querer verlo involucrado. Después de todo él tenía que regresar a Londres, alguien debía hacerse cargo de su madre, de su hermana y de Glimmer. Las mujeres de la familia no se podían quedar sin un hombre para protegerlas. No era conveniente que Marvel se estuviese buscando una razón para morir, suficiente con que tenía que lidiar con su propia muerte como para estar preocupándose por su hermano. Entendía que no quisiera verlo en la horca, pero si ese era el caso, Peeta no quería verlo atravesado por una espada.

— Madre te envía esto… — Dejó una carta sobre la mesa, pero él no hizo intento de alcanzarla. Una vez más regresó a su lugar en la ventana y apreció la lluvia en silencio.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí Marvel? — No tenía sentido hacerse el desentendido, su hermano parecía incómodo y Peeta tenía una leve idea de la razón— ¿Ya anunciaron un día?— No hubo respuesta, se volvió para captar la expresión de su interlocutor. Marvel se observaba las manos, renuente a enfrentarlo.

— Esta tarde te llevarán para dar a conocer la acusación, luego de eso… —Peeta aguardó pero él no continuó, aunque no era necesario que lo hiciera.

Luego de que se presentaban los alegatos, el juez, el cardenal y el corregidor se encargaban de dictar la sentencia. Eso significaba que en tres días estaría muerto o libre, para como iban las investigaciones la primera opción era la más viable. Genial, acababa de conocer su veredicto y aun ni siquiera había iniciado su juicio.

— Dejé una carta para madre y Annie, me gustaría que se las dieras — Marvel finalmente lo miró, lucía exhausto y resignado. A Peeta se le encogió el corazón al verlo, nunca habían tenido una relación muy cercana. Pero él siempre había respetado a su hermano menor, siempre lo había visto como un gran hombre y sabía que sería un excelente Marqués. Marvel haría honor a su apellido, a pesar de que él se estuviese yendo como un asqueroso asesino a la horca. Esto no determinaría la entereza de su hermano, Peeta sabía que Marvel saldría adelante— En mi recámara… allí deje mi testamento…

— ¡Por Dios Peeta! — Se puso de pie abruptamente sobresaltándolo, Peeta observó como su hermano iba de un lado a otro sin poder calmarse— No quiero oírte hablar así — Pidió deteniéndose frente a la chimenea.

— Estoy siendo práctico…

— ¡Y una mierda! — Marvel se volvió para enfrentarlo, por un momento se quedó paralizado bajo su escrutinio. Parecía lamentarse por algo, pero Peeta no supo determinar que veía en sus ojos— Finn y yo estuvimos hablando… —Ya no le había agradado para donde iba eso— Podemos tener un barco en puerto, esta misma tarde…

— No. — Se apresuró a cortarlo, su hermano hizo caso omiso de su negación.

— Puedes escoger el destino, si quieres las Américas pues allí será… ¿Quieres Francia, Rusia? Te enviaremos a cualquier parte lejos de esa horca…

— No Marvel.

— ¡Peeta no seas necio!

— He dicho que no ¿Acaso huir me hará lucir menos culpable?

— ¿A quién le importa el honor? Estamos hablando de tu vida… — Peeta sacudió la cabeza en una clara negación, comprendía, Dios sabia cuanto lo comprendía. Pero él no era culpable, sabía que de todas formas iban a matarlo, pero escapando tan solo confirmaría la acusación.

— ¿Tu escaparías para que todos te creyeran un cobarde asesino? — Marvel no respondió, se limitó a resoplar entre dientes— No es sólo por honor Marvel, es por entereza. Marcharé a esa horca con la frente en alto, porque soy inocente…

— ¡Yo lo sé! — Exclamó en un exabrupto — ¡Rayos lo sé! Pero a ellos le importa un bledo, te quieren muerto… ¡Peeta déjanos ayudarte!

— No voy a escapar. — Espetó resuelto — Así no funcionan las cosas, no puedo huir de mi destino… así lo dispuso Dios — Marvel se presionó los párpados con una mano, cuando volvió a mirarlo sus ojos estaban ligeramente humedecidos.

— Dime que tu decisión no tiene nada que ver con ella. — No necesitó decir nombres, Peeta sabia a quien se refería.

Por supuesto que pensaba en Katniss, pero no estaba aceptando todo eso porque pensaba que de esa forma iría con ella. Sabía que Katniss no estaba muerta, si estaba dando un paso al costado era porque dejaría que un poder supremo juzgara sus errores. Sabía que su vida sin Katniss sería una tortura, pero eso no significaba que quisiera morir. Aun mantenía la fuerte convicción de que ellos se volverían a ver, bueno quizás ya no tanto. Después de todo, una vez muerto ya no habría vuelta atrás.

— No me estoy dando por vencido… es que ya estoy cansado… — Susurró casi en una súplica— Ya no deseo seguir con esto. Quiero irme en paz conmigo mismo, quiero saber que tú cuidaras de todo, quiero asegurarme de que si la encuentras le digas todo lo que yo no pude… — En ese momento la voz se le quebró— Lo lamento Marvel, pero no voy a escapar… no quiero esconderme por el resto de mi vida — Su hermano caminó hasta detenerse a su lado y le colocó tímidamente una mano sobre el hombro.

— Sabes que de todos eres mi favorito ¿verdad? — Peeta sonrió amargamente y al alzar la cabeza para mirarlo, una lágrima fugaz terminó por fundirse en su boca.

— De todos los hermanos extraños que pude tener, me alegro que me hayas tocado tú. — Marvel dejó ir una ronca carcajada y por un instante se quedaron así, admirando el vacío que se extendía más allá de su ventana.

El reloj que descansaba en la chimenea, emitió sus ocho campanazos. Marvel lo observó ceñudo y Peeta siguió la dirección de su mirada, en cualquier momento algún guardia lo obligaría a irse. A esas horas ya comenzaban a despertar y no le permitían tener visitas por más de una hora.

— Ya debo irme.

— Lo sé. — Convino con gesto solemne. Que estuviese a un paso de la muerte, no significaba que debiera mostrarse asustado. Eso no era digno en un caballero. Marvel le golpeó una vez más la espalda y Peeta cerró los ojos, tal vez esa sea la última vez que pudiera sentir el peso de su mano. Si esa tarde lo llevaban, no volvería a poder hablar cara a cara con Marvel, al menos no a solas.

— Según madre, llegaste a este mundo a las ocho de la mañana en punto. —Extraña forma de despedirse, pero tratándose de Marvel ya nada lo sorprendía. Su hermano se metió la mano en el bolsillo y luego le extendió el puño cerrado, Peeta colocó su palma abierta por debajo aguardando. Entonces Marvel dejo caer una pequeña vela blanca, él la observo con una ceja enarcada sin comprender — Es diez de Abril, feliz cumpleaños.

— ¿Gracias? — Preguntó y agradeció a la vez, haciendo girar su regalo entre los dedos— Creo que olvidaste el pastel. — Marvel rió brevemente.

— Espero que eso no sea requisito. — respondió enigmáticamente.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Bueno… — Volvió a guardar sus manos en los bolsillos— Hemos agotado casi todas nuestras posibilidades, pensé que dado que no tenemos nada que perder… — Se encogió de hombros, para terminar su frase. Peeta lo miro a él y luego a la vela.

— ¿Esperas que…?

— Yo no espero nada, sólo digo que no deberíamos dejar nada librado al azar. — Marvel se dirigió lentamente hacia la puerta, sin apartar la vista de él— Supongo que es una cuestión de fe…

— Marvel yo…

— Buena suerte Peeta. — Y tras ofrecerle una sonrisa, cerró la puerta detrás de si.

Peeta sonrió con aspereza, era extraño que Marvel supiera la historia de Katniss. Hasta el momento él pensaba ser el único que conocía ese cuento. Katniss le había dicho que había llegado a él, tras pedir un deseo en su cumpleaños número dieciocho. ¿Sería posible? ¿Una vela podría llevarlo a donde estaba ella? Él no solía creer en esas cosas, respetaba las creencias de su mujer, pues aunque siempre se burlaba de ella. Peeta le respondía con completa honestidad, cuando ella le preguntaba si le creía. _Siempre _le creía, siempre creería en ella. Katniss pensaba que se burlaba, pero no era así. Quizás le costaba imaginarse las cosas que decía, pero sabía que ella confiaba en su palabra y por eso él no dudaba. Si Katniss decía venir del futuro, él nunca se atrevería a negárselo. Lo que ella nunca comprendió, es que él estaba dispuesto a poner su vida por sobre cualquiera que intentara contrariarla. No le importaba de donde viniera, la quería a su lado. Pero al parecer eso no había sido suficiente, su amor había sido deficiente y por eso la había perdido. ¿Acaso si pedía un deseo este la traería de regreso? Eso sería injusto, teniendo en cuenta que ella no quería estar con él. Quizás debería pedir ir con ella, volver a verla.

Tomó la vela y se acercó lentamente a la chimenea, donde la prendió con facilidad. La vio chisporrotear tenuemente, se sentía un poco tonto haciendo eso. Pero Marvel tenía razón, no es como si fuese a perder algo con intentarlo. La colocó delante de sus ojos, observándola con inseguridad. No estaba muy seguro de qué pedir, quería ir con ella pero no para obligarla a regresar, tan solo quería tener la oportunidad de explicarse. Luego podría regresar y morir en paz, sólo quería verla una vez más, un día más y entonces la dejaría de molestar. Cerró los ojos, pensando en Katniss, viendo sus bonitos ojos, su sonrisa, su brilloso cabello, sus delicadas facciones. Toda ella era perfecta, deseaba tenerla entre sus brazos un día más…

— Por favor un día más… llévame con ella. — Y con un lento suspiro dejó que su recuerdo se apoderara de todo su ser. Allí iba su última oportunidad.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o**

**Bueno, bueno… ha llegado el capitulo. Sigo sin Internet, y estoy aprovechando para adelantar capítulos, así los puedo subir como estaba previsto de a dos por semana, para intercalar con la historia nueva…lo subí hoy porque me lleva tiempo pasarlo a Word y no llegué ayer.**

**Espero sus opiniones….**

**Para los lectores de "Lo que fue de ella", no me he olvidado de la historia, mañana, muy probablemente este subiendo el siguiente Capi…un poquitín mas de paciencia, please!**

**Gracias, por leer, comentar y seguir la historia. Gracias por el apoyo y por la paciencia en estos días. Hoy debería darle un corte definitivo a esta historia con mi proveedor de Internet, porque no está funcionando… mándenme buena onda, buenas vibras, porque juro que si no arreglan esto, los mandaré a freír churros!**

**Adelanto**

Prácticamente atravesó el vidrio de las puertas francesas y al salir, sintió el leve vientito fresco de la mañana, aun así nada le importó solo supo que debía correr y así lo hizo. Sus pies derraparon a pocos centímetros de él, la miro y ella hizo lo propio. Sus electrizantes ojos azules, eran reales, él era real, estaba allí a menos de un metro de distancia. Si estiraba una mano podía tocarlo y por estúpido que sonase, no atinó a hacer nada. Sólo a mirarlo embobada, temiendo que al decir una palabra, el sueño se terminase y él desapareciera en la bruma— Peeta… — musitó de forma casi audible, él asintió lentamente y una pequeña sonrisa surcó sus labios. ¡Era verdad! Allí estaba, con ella. No le importaba porque, solo sabía que debía abrazarlo.

Nos leemos…


	32. Chapter 30CCLQD

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia NO es mía, es de Tamara Araoz, quién amablemente me permite adaptarla, cosa que hago, sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenernos.**

**Bien. Aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo. Nos leemos abajo.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o**

**Capítulo XXX**

Katniss se bebió la última gota de café, era muy temprano esa mañana y llevaba toda la noche conectada a la computadora. Desde que había hablado con el profesor, una idea venía dándole vueltas en la cabeza impidiéndole pensar en algo más. Peeta había sido asesinado, pero por alguna razón la conveniente muerte de Marvel y Glimmer, le continuaba haciendo ruido. ¿Qué posibilidad había de que su accidente, hubiese sido realmente un accidente? Con Peeta y Marvel muertos, el título se quedaba sin heredero directo. Sí se lo pensaba con mucho detenimiento terminaba siendo obvio que ambas muertes, habían sido una gran coincidencia. Alguien había matado a Peeta, de eso no le cabía duda ¿Sería posible que esa misma persona decidiera terminar el trabajo y también se encargara de Marvel? Bueno había una sola forma de averiguarlo, debía encontrar quien se beneficiaba de eso.

El heredero indirecto del título, era su primer sospechoso. En esa época se mataba por mucho menos, la riqueza de Peeta era más que suficiente incentivo como para querer matarlo. Sin los hermanos Mellark en escena, el título quedaba a merced del próximo heredero. Pero ¿Quién rayos era? Era mucho más complicado hallar a alguien que no se conoce. Con Peeta ya había sido difícil, pero al no contar con un nombre las posibilidades de fracasar se ampliaban considerablemente. Suspiro, dándose suaves cachetadas para despertare. Estaba a un segundo de claudicar en su búsqueda, pues tras revisar casi todo el árbol genealógico de Peeta seguía en ascuas. ¿Quién diría que sería un trabajo tan complicado? Comenzaba a sentir cierto respeto por los historiadores, la gente muerta es más complicada de encontrar que la viva y eso que los primeros permanecen siempre, en un mismo lugar. Quizás ella era una terrible investigadora, definitivamente no consideraría el espionaje como carrera a futuro.

- Buenas… — Gale apareció tallándose los ojos y envestido en su pijama de vaquero.

Katniss envidió su capacidad de dormir bajo cualquier circunstancia, pues ella tenía sueño pero si se iba a la cama no dormiría. No podía evitarlo, quería disipar este nuevo fantasma o morir en el intento. Sentía como si la estuviesen corriendo, como si una fuerza invisible la instara a no darse por vencida. Aun había algo más por descubrir y hasta no hacerlo, ella no descansaría.

— Katniss esto ya comienza a asustarme. — Su amigo se acercó a ella para mirar por sobre su hombro, Katniss lo ignoró y cubrió la pantalla de la laptop con su cuerpo.

— Nadie te dice que veas. — Espetó cerrando algunas ventanitas y abriendo otras. Gale bufó y se dirigió a la estufa para poner a calentar agua, parecía medio dormido y preocupado. Katniss no quería poner a su único amigo de esa forma, pero esperaba que algún día llegara a comprender su situación.

— No dormiste. — Señaló de modo acusador, ella se encogió de hombros.

Frente a sus ojos una foto descargaba con gran lentitud, maldita Internet. Tímidamente la silueta de un escudo de familia llenó la pantalla, no lo reconocía pero los colores eran bastante chillones y tenía pequeños destellos parecidos al de Los Adler. El escudo familiar de Peeta había ido cambiando con el tiempo, siempre que se añadían nuevas tierras adquiridas bajo el nombre, los marqueses de turno se encargaban de resaltar su logro. Por lo que ese que miraba en ese instante, le causo cierto escozor en la piel. Según la fecha, el escudo era de finales de siglo XVIII. Aun así no supo discernir, si era o no una variación del que ella buscaba.

— No tengo sueño. — Mintió patéticamente, ganándose una incrédula mirada por parte de su amigo. Abrió una nueva foto, al tiempo que hablaba sin poner demasiada atención— Bien… tal vez sí, pero no puedo dormir. No hasta que…

— ¿Hasta que, qué? — Gale se volvió, dejando su cuerpo reposar en la encimera. Su rostro agrietado por un gesto poco indulgente, Katniss respiró profundamente desistiendo finalmente de escapar de esa charla.

— Lo sé… sé que crees que estoy obsesionada… pero… — Se silenció, su amigo la observó sin inmutarse.

Katniss no sabía qué decirle, realmente estaba obsesionada, no podía negarlo. Pero había algo más, necesitaba cerrar ese capítulo. Gale jamás lo entendería porque él no lo había vivido, no había conocido a Peeta o a Marvel. No los había visto a los ojos, hablado con ellos o llegado a conocerlos. Sí estaban muertos, pero eso no significaba que su asesino merecía seguir impune. Era estúpido buscar a un hombre que muy seguramente ya había sido juzgado por Dios, pero ella no tendría paz hasta saber de quien se trataba.

— Sé que parece una locura… pero si tú lo hubieses vivido me entenderías. Peeta era mi esposo y alguien lo mató, necesito saber quien fue… necesito que la memoria de él descanse…

— ¿Y no crees que lo dejarás descansar cuando en verdad te olvides de él? — Katniss negó casi automáticamente.

— Nunca me podría olvidar de él, es parte de mi vida. — Gale soltó un sonoro suspiro y se volvió para darle la espalda, sus ojos se quedaron fijos en la ventana que daba al jardín. Estaba cansado de sus tonterías, Katniss podía notarlo. Quizás había llegado el momento, quizás era tiempo de decirle a Peeta adiós. ¿Se estaría volviendo tan loca como para cazar a un asesino de hace 250 años? Por alguna razón le atemorizaba responder esa pregunta.

— Sé que piensas que no te entiendo, en realidad lo hago… pero todo esto tiene que llegar a su final tarde o temprano. Peeta murió pero tú no… — En ningún momento la miró, sabía cuanto le estaba costando decir eso pues a ella le estaba costando el doble oírlo— Dudo que él quisiera que tu vida, fuese la sombra de la suya — Katniss no supo como rebatir eso, la imagen de Peeta aparecía en su mente como un eterno recuerdo. ¿Cómo podía dejarlo atrás? ¿Cómo podía olvidar a su amor?

— No sé cómo vivir sin él. — Admitió repentinamente con la voz contenida, no había sido capaz de decir eso en todo ese tiempo. Pero finalmente lo había entendido, sin Peeta a su lado ya no veía la posibilidad de seguir adelante— Tengo miedo que si dejo de pensar en él, desaparezca para siempre… que lo olvide por completo… — sorbió lentamente su llanto, que en algún momento decidió hacer su entrada en escena. Con las manos se sostuvo la cabeza, reposando los codos en la mesa. Como si de alguna forma esperara que su cordura se desprendiera de su cuerpo, para de una vez por todas abandonarla a su suerte— Peeta era un buen hombre… sé que piensas que no… pero yo lo conocí, era, era… — Gimoteó sin poder siquiera terminar su propia frase— No merecía morir así… debí estar a su lado… y no hice nada, él murió y yo no pude ayudarle.

— No había nada que tu pudieras hacer, aquí o allá, nadie hubiese previsto algo así. —Pero ella pensaba diferente, de haber estado con Peeta, Katniss sabía que lo habría protegido de cualquiera que le quisiera hacer algún mal. Era ilógico pensar eso, pero no podía más que culparse por lo ocurrido. Ella había viajado a ese tiempo y frente a ese hombre por una razón, si no era para salvarle ¿Entonces para qué?

— Te habría agradado, sé que si lo conocieras te habría agradado… — Sonrió casi de forma dolorosa—…tenía un sentido del humor extraño. Y fruncía el ceño más de lo que sonreía… pero cada una de sus muequitas valía la pena ser vista… ¡Oh Dios! Quisiera poder tener algo suyo… una foto, una pintura… un mísero guante…

Volvió a caer en un aletargado silencio, sus pensamientos una y otra vez regresaban, al último día en que lo vio. Al momento en que la detuvo en la escalera, cuando parecía confundido, molesto y dolido… a ese último beso. Como le gustaría haber extendido unos minutos más ese mínimo contacto, hasta ese momento no pensó en cuanto extrañaba tan solo mirarlo. No importaba si estaba enojado, el simple hecho de tenerlo del otro lado de la mesa, era un enorme regalo para ella. Su caballero, su esposo, su hombre… ¿Qué había hecho? Nunca debió darse por vencida

—…mi Peeta… — susurró llevándose una mano al corazón.

— ¿Katniss? — Ella estaba demasiado ensimismada en su dolor, como para ponerle atención a su amigo— ¡Katniss! — Alzó la cabeza frente a la impaciente exclamación. Gale tenía los ojos fijos en la ventana, aun no se movía del lugar en el que permaneció durante toda la conversación. El agua estaba brincando en la estufa, pero por alguna razón no logro apartar a su amigo de ese punto.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¿Tú Marqués era alto, de piel blanca, cabello rubio y ojos azules? — Ella se sonrió por esa descripción, quizás Gale había encontrado alguna pintura.

— Sí, así es… ¿Hallaste alguna pintura? — instó mientras se ponía de pie, Gale seguía dándole la espalda. Se acercó a él y le tocó el hombro, su amigo respingo en el lugar y repentinamente extendió una temblorosa mano apuntando el jardín.

— No foto… — murmuró de manera casi robótica— Creo que lo veo — Entonces Katniss siguió la dirección de su mano y por un instante, sintió que las piernas cedían bajo su peso.

—Oh…mi Dios… — La voz casi no le sale y al igual que Gale, su vista se centró en el hombre que se encontraba de pie en su jardín compartido—. ¡Oh Dios! — exclamó en esa ocasión y finalmente logró darle la orden a su cuerpo.

Prácticamente atravesó el vidrio de las puertas francesas y al salir, sintió el leve vientito fresco de la mañana, aun así nada le importó solo supo que debía correr y así lo hizo. Sus pies derraparon a pocos centímetros de él, la miro y ella hizo lo propio. Sus electrizantes ojos azules, eran reales, él era real, estaba allí a menos de un metro de distancia. Si estiraba una mano podía tocarlo y por estúpido que sonase, no atinó a hacer nada. Sólo a mirarlo embobada, temiendo que al decir una palabra, el sueño se terminase y él desapareciera en la bruma— Peeta… — musitó de forma casi audible, él asintió lentamente y una pequeña sonrisa surcó sus labios. ¡Era verdad! Allí estaba, con ella. No le importaba porque, solo sabía que debía abrazarlo.

…

Peeta mantenía la vista fija en la horrorosa criatura, que lo observaba desde el piso. Parecía un anciano diminuto y de piedra, en sus rechonchas manos sostenía lo que parecía ser una carretilla con flores. Alguien pensaría que tal imagen armonizaría con el jardín, pero en verdad que la vacía mirada del duende lo ponía un tanto nervioso. Estaba a un segundo de patearlo con la punta de su bota, para apartarlo de su camino cuando un fuerte sonido lo obligó a mirar hacia adelante. Toda idea e imagen de duendes malvados rodeándolo por los flancos, se desvaneció cuando logró enfocar la silueta de una mujer acercándose a él a la carrera. No, no era cualquier mujer… era la suya.

— Peeta… — Tuvo que aguzar los oídos, para oírla pero el sonido de su voz fue como una caricia para su alma.

No era su imaginación, en realidad estaba de pie frente a ella. Katniss lo observaba expectante a unos centímetros de distancia, como aguardando una confirmación, él solo atinó a asentir. Entonces nada más fue necesario, ella se colgó de su cuello aferrándose con fuerza y él la rodeó por la cintura como si su vida dependiera de eso. Pensando que ni amenazándolo con cortarle los brazos, la dejaría ir otra vez. Su Katniss, su aroma, su cuerpo, su suave piel y su delgada fisonomía, una vez mas estaba entre sus brazos y finalmente se sentía a salvo. Ella se apartó lo suficiente para clavar sus bellos ojos grises en su rostro, en ese instante Peeta se percató de las lágrimas que entristecían su mirar. Parecía tan desolada, su imagen desentonaba por completo con la felicidad que él sentía. ¿Por qué lo miraba de esa forma?

— Katniss. — Pero al oírlo pronunciar su nombre, ella se apartó hasta que no pudo sentir más el calor de su cuerpo. Peeta extendió una mano, tratando de retenerla a su lado pero ella lo evadió, cubriéndose la boca para no soltar un sollozo— Por favor Katniss, no te alejes — No podía soportar eso, al menos quería que lo mirara pero ella dirigió su atención a sus manos, apretando los labios a su vez como si intentara contener una maldición.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — susurró, logrando con sus palabras abrir una brecha en su interior. ¿Lo decía en serio? ¿Qué rayos estaría haciendo? No estaba precisamente jugando al dominó, la estaba buscando ¡Por amor del cielo! Suspiró, tratando de controlar su creciente frustración, gritarle de nada serviría.

— Pedí un deseo. — Musitó creyendo que esa era la forma más rápida de explicarse. Por una parte le daba a entender que creía en ella y en su historia, ahora más que nunca y por la otra que haría absolutamente cualquier cosa, por estar a su lado. Tan solo esperaba que Katniss viera eso y no su demacrado semblante, de saber que esto funcionaria se habría afeitado o bañado. Pero desafortunadamente, el encierro no le había sentado de la mejor manera.

— ¿Por qué? — instó con un hilo de voz.

— Porque quería verte, te busqué por tantas partes… necesitaba… — Dio un paso en su dirección, ella se limitó a mirarlo sin apartarse. Bien, eso era una buena señal— Necesitaba hablarte, mirarte… — Extendió una mano hasta alcanzar una de las suyas, parecía pequeña y temblorosa junto a la de él— Tocarte una vez más, antes de… — Se detuvo consciente de lo que estuvo a punto de confesar. No debía decirle eso, era mejor que ella no supiera que había hecho toda esa travesía solo para despedirse.

— ¿Por qué? — Repitió mirando sus manos entrelazadas, Peeta sintió el impulso de apresarla entre sus brazos. Jurarle el mundo y dejarse ir en disculpas. Cuanto lamentaba haberle fallado.

— No puedo vivir lejos de ti… haría cualquier cosa, sólo por mirarte a los ojos. — Ella profirió un sollozo, Peeta presionó la mandíbula en gesto impotente.

— ¿Qué hay de Delly? — Él frunció el ceño, Katniss apartó la mano al no oír respuesta. En esa ocasión, él la tomo por la barbilla obligándola a mirarlo.

— ¿Qué hay con ella?

— Te vi. — Se limitó a responder, como si eso aclarara alguna duda. Peeta sacudió la cabeza en una tenue negación.

Delly representaba su pasado, un pasado que ya prácticamente no recordaba ¿Eso qué tenía que ver con ellos? Repentinamente recordó el incidente de las cartas, llevaba mucho tiempo lamentado aquella reacción. No debió gritarle o decirle cosas tan hirientes, pero no pensaba que eso fuese a determinar su relación a futuro. Las cartas que le enviaba Delly eran muy importantes para él, eso no iba a negarlo, pero no quería perder a Katniss por una estupidez como esa.

— ¿Qué me viste? — inquirió, tratando de discernir algo coherente. Se sentía un tanto mareado y en realidad, que no estaba para acertijos.

— Con ella, en su casa. — Peeta abrió los ojos sorprendido por esa revelación ¿Cómo lo había visto? ¿Cuándo?

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Cuándo me viste? — Ella le dirigió una incrédula mirada, como odiaba ver esa expresión en su rostro. La hacía lucir como un pequeño ser desolado y acongojado.

— El día de mi cumpleaños. — Siseó y él notó cuanto le costaba admitir aquello. Peeta se tensó y soltó un amplio suspiro, tratando de traer a su mente ese día en cuestión. Bueno, no es como si fuese a olvidarlo, había sido el peor día de su vida. Pero antes de la desaparición de Katniss, él se sentía tremendamente feliz—. Entraste en su casa… aceptaste su invitación y estuviste más de dos horas allí. — Finalmente conectó las piezas y no le agradó la dirección que estaban tomando, extrañamente no supo que decir. — ¿Vas a negarlo? — Él la miro con firmeza, no podía creer lo que leía en sus ojos. Estuvo a un segundo de soltar un improperio, pero no supo cómo se contuvo.

— No lo niego. — Murmuró en voz queda, ella lo fulminó con la mirada y repentinamente intentó salir corriendo, pero él la atrapo por la espalda en plena carrera. Katniss se removió entre sus brazos y Peeta pegó el rostro en su cuello, susurrándole incongruentes palabras al oído hasta que se quedo inmóvil— Te estás equivocando… - Le dijo sin dejar de presionarla contra su pecho, su respiración se había acelerado, al punto de dificultarle hablar con claridad. Hasta ese instante no pensó en cuanto echaba de menos tenerla de esa forma, sumisa bajo su fuerza. Ella era una chica tozuda, pero por dentro era tan suave como una flor

— Nunca, nunca te haría algo así. — La voz le sonó ronca, no sabía si por la intensidad de lo que intentaba trasmitir o por el deseo, que le despertaba el suave aroma de su mujer. Katniss respingó cuando él rozo la sensible piel del cuello con sus labios, era tan dulce, tan femenina, tan suya.

— Ella… — Se detuvo al oírla hablar, no era el momento. Debía lograr que viera la verdad y luego se saciaría de su boca y cada parte de su cuerpo. Tenía que enfocarse y guardar su lado más animal, en la parte más oscura de su ser.

— ¿Ella qué? — susurró junto a su oído, causándole un estremecimiento. ¡Oh Katniss no lo estaba ayudando!

— Dijo que tú… que ustedes…

— Te mintió. — La interrumpió, antes de oír esas estupideces. Madre mía iba a matar a Delly, el deseo que sentía por Katniss fue lentamente sustituido por rabia. ¿Qué demonios le había dicho a su mujer?— Ella no significa nada para mí.

Katniss bufó claramente sin creerle, Peeta la presionó aun con mayor vehemencia. No con intención de lastimarla, sólo intentando que ella no se cerrara a él, por poco y la funde contra su pecho.

— Katniss… sí estuve en su casa, pero sólo porque mantengo negocios con la familia Cartwright. — Ella lo observó por sobre su hombro y Peeta notó que esa no era forma de mantener una conversación, cuando estuvo seguro que no intentaría huir la liberó—. Si me enfadé contigo por las cartas fue porque Delly me mantenía informado de los cambios en el mercado. Y al no ser capaz de leer sus advertencias, perdí un cargamento completo que tranquilamente podría haber salvado ¿Entiendes? — Ella asintió suavemente, él comprendió ese gesto como una invitación a explayarse, »Fui a su casa, porque ella me informó que era posible hacer un pase en la aduana y enviar el cargamento a las Indias, donde sus comerciantes revenderían todo. Perdería algo de dinero, pero en comparación a perder todo era mejor… me pidió que revisara los libros de sus negocios en ese momento y yo accedí. — Hizo una pequeña pausa, tan solo esperaba que le creyera. No tenía idea que haría si Katniss decidía ignorarlo—. Ella me estaba haciendo un enorme favor, por lo que pensé que sería justo echarle un ojo a sus finanzas. Soy bueno con los números, Delly me pidió en más de una ocasión consejos para inversiones. Solo le estaba devolviendo un favor… no sabía que…

— ¿Qué yo te vería? — Él negó, Katniss se masajeó las sienes, todo parecía más confuso que antes— Delly dijo que estaba esperando un hijo tuyo. — Peeta se heló.

— ¿¡Un hijo mío!? — Exclamó sin poder contener la ironía en su pregunta. — ¿¡Y cuánto tiempo lleva preñada nueve años!? — No iba a negar que si había mantenido relaciones con Delly, pero eso había pasado hacia casi una década. Ya ni recordaba cómo era esa mujer y no tenía intenciones de recordarlo—. Katniss, me negué a tenerla de amante cuando me casé con Johana ¿Qué te hace pensar que cambiaria de opinión ahora?

— Ella fue a Bath solo por ti. — Ya le gustaría ser tan importante para alguien, Delly era una predadora en busca de dinero no de hombres. Si se había entrometido en su matrimonio, fue porque vio la oportunidad, no porque sintiera algo por él.

— Juro sobre la tumba de mi hijo, que nunca te engañé con nadie. — Peeta la tomó por las muñecas atrayéndola lentamente, acababa de utilizar lo único que él consideraba tan importante como su mujer. Aunque nunca había tenido la posibilidad de cargar a ese niño, incluso sin saber si era suyo realmente, era el único ser hasta la llegada de Katniss que él realmente había amado— Eres la única mujer para mí… ¿Qué acaso no lo ves? — Ella le pasó revista con los ojos ligeramente humedecidos, Peeta quiso sonreír, siempre se tomaba sus palabras al pie de la letra— No soy nadie sin ti, jamás haría algo que te causara dolor… Katniss me sentí como el peor de los canallas cuando te grité, nunca debí hacer algo así.

— Yo me equivoqué. — Susurró de forma casi audible, él sacudió la cabeza.

— No amor, no cometiste ningún error… — La tomó por el mentón, capturando uno de sus bucles en el proceso.

— Por mi culpa perdiste dinero… — Ella se lamió los labios, de una forma por demás sensual.

— Perdería la vida, si eso me asegurara una sonrisa tuya. — Hasta ese instante se percató, de que había puesto su trabajo por encima de ella. Era un idiota, quizás si se merecía morir después de todo.

— No digas eso, es una blasfemia. — Él la atrajo en un movimiento imperceptible hasta sus labios, pero no la besó. No aun, necesitaba decirle una cosa más.

— Entonces estoy listo para ir al infierno. — Katniss clavó sus ojos en los de él, Peeta se quedó maravillado por la manera en que el sol, resaltaba el color hasta casi volverlos lilas— Te amo… sonríeme e iré gustoso. — Pero ella no sonrió, sino que se puso de puntillas y de manera deliberada, le rozó los labios en un casto beso que lo hizo sentir el suave gusto salado de sus lágrimas. Peeta la tomó por la cintura, evitando que el contacto se interrumpiese. Delineó los carnosos y sonrosados labios, hasta que su lengua finalmente se hizo de su húmedo interior. ¡El cielo!

…

Con Peeta pegado a su cuerpo, nada parecía estar mal. Katniss no sabía si creer en él, podía estar mintiendo pero cuando lo juro por su hijo, prácticamente la convenció por completo. Ella sabía lo mucho que ese niño significó para él… no podía estar engañándola. Quería tanto creer en él, quería perderse en sus besos y olvidarse del mundo, de los problemas, de todo. Era muy posible que todo hubiese sido un juego sucio urdido por Delly, ella lo arrastró allí convenientemente y le pidió que revisara sus libros para mantenerlo largo rato. ¿Esa era la explicación? ¿Estaba dispuesta a confiar ciegamente en su palabra? Bueno después de todo Peeta acababa de viajar en el tiempo sólo para buscarla, le había dicho que la amaba. Algo a lo que su corazón aun no se acostumbraba, sabía que si se ponía a detallar el significado caería desmayada en un instante. Por lo que pensaba ser más pragmática y no pensar en su declaración, al menos hasta no estar sobre una superficie mullida. Interrumpió el beso para mirarlo.

— Peeta yo… — Él la silencio de la única forma a la que ella no podía protestar— Peeta quiero hablarte — Sentenció de una manera más contundente, quería besarlo. Él no tenía una idea de cuánto quería besarlo y dejarse llevar por sus emociones, pero primero tenía que estar segura, sentirse segura. Ya había sufrido mucho por él, merecía tener alguna especie de red debajo. No podía tirarse en esa piscina, no cuando aún estaba a medio llenar.

— Katniss por favor… — Rayos ¿Por qué debía lucir tan desolado? No podía mantenerse firme, si él la miraba de esa forma— Cree en mi amor… — Y allí estaba esa palabra otra vez—. Dios Katniss, estoy incompleto sin ti… necesito que creas en mi. — Peeta la observó fijamente, ella no supo que responder.

Aun la imagen de él entrando en la casa de Delly, se repetía en su mente una y otra vez como un eterno fantasma. Él lentamente la liberó, en ningún momento rompió el contacto visual. Katniss se sintió desnuda sin sus brazos alrededor, se sintió vacía, incompleta. ¿Así se sentía él?

— No voy a obligarte a aceptarme, esto es lo que soy… y aparentemente no es lo que tú quieres. — Ella se cubrió la boca ahogando un gemido, Peeta se estaba dando la vuelta para marcharse. ¿Pero a dónde si él no conocía nada?

— ¡Peeta! — exclamó recuperando la capacidad del habla, no podía perderlo. Lo quería, lo amaba, no permitiría que su amor se marchase. ¿Acaso no había aprendido nada en esos dos meses? Ellos no podían vivir separados, estaban destinados a estar juntos para siempre. Y por su estupidez estaba a punto de arruinar, el maravilloso trabajo del universo. —¡Peeta! — Volvió a gritar de una manera más desesperada y en esa ocasión, él sí se detuvo. La observó por sobre su hombro, Katniss caminó aquellos metros que los separaban y lo jaló de la casaca para volverlo por completo— Yo te amo… nunca dudes un segundo de lo que siento por ti, por eso me fui. Pensaba que de esa forma te dejaría ser feliz… lo único que me importa es que seas fe… — Pero la frase terminó siendo devorada por unos ávidos labios que no necesitaban oír mas palabrería.

— Katniss ¿Cómo podría ser feliz contigo lejos? — Ella le acarició el rostro, apretándolo entre sus brazos con fuerza.

— Ahora estas aquí, estamos aquí… — Peeta asintió y en un momento, alzo la cabeza al cielo.

— Exactamente ¿Dónde es aquí? — Ella rió suavemente y se apartó para extender las manos, como un presentador de circo.

— Peeta Mellark, bienvenido a los Estados Unidos de América… — Lo tomó de la mano para acercarlo y cuando él se inclinó para besarla, ella desvió el camino y posó sus labios junto a su oído—. Y bienvenido al año 2012. — Peeta se apartó para mirarla con una ceja enarcada, sus ojos recorrieron tímidamente el sitio que lo rodeaba, como si por primera vez reparara en el lugar. Luego sonrió tenuemente y ella no pudo más que animarse por ese gesto. Esta sería una interesante aventura.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o**

**Hola. No podía dejarlas así hasta el finde, creo que se los debía por todos los problemas que tuve para publicar las semanas anteriores.**

**¡Están juntos! Yupi! **

**Les doy las gracias a todas por leer, marcar la historia como favorita y dejar sus comentarios.**

**Falta menos, tres y el epílogo.**

**Le dejo el adelanto:**

— Ese artilugio podría ser peligroso para cualquier hombre — Ella enarcó una ceja sin comprender, jamás en su vida habría supuesto algo por el estilo. Peeta le señaló la cremallera al notar su desconcierto y Katniss tras pensarlo un segundo, soltó un leve sonidito de acierto. Luego no pudo evitar romper en una estridente carcajada, él se cruzo de brazos haciendo un mohín y ella tuvo que sostenerse del lavabo para no desternillarse de risa.

— ¿Le tienes miedo a una cremallera? — Preguntó aun conteniendo los espasmos de su cuerpo—. Sabes la mayoría de los hombres, no tienen problemas porque suelen utilizar esto… — Quitó del montón de ropa un par de bóxeres— como barrera entre la cremallera y sus partes nobles. — Peeta le arrebató la ropa de las manos y frunció el ceño contrariado.

— Esto no me deja respirar. — Masculló claramente irritado…

**Nos leemos.**


	33. Chapter 31CCLQD

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia NO es mía, es de Tamara Araoz, quién amablemente me permite adaptarla, cosa que hago, sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenernos.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o**

**Capítulo XXXI**

"El año 2012".

Las palabras de Katniss se repetían en su mente una y otra vez, pero él aún no le encontraba sentido. Pues todo lo que veía a su alrededor le parecía muy similar a lo que veía en su casa en el año 1766. Una valla de madera delimitaba el terreno, había una construcción de piedra delante de sus ojos, no más alta que el castillo de Finn en Francia y el pasto aun parecía ser verde. Exceptuando al anciano petrificado, todo parecía bastante normal.

— ¿Peeta? — Él bajó la vista para observar a su esposa, esta lucía una expresión entre divertida y preocupada. Pero que va, era hermosa a pesar de las sombras que oscurecían tenuemente sus párpados, a pesar de lo rojizos que se veían sus ojos, incluso a pesar de que su cabello fuese un completo disparate. Su mirada se quedó prendida de su boca, ella le hablaba pero su cabeza no estaba para atender palabras. La tomó por la nuca y le plantó un beso acallador, diablos nunca se cansaría de saborearla. La necesitaba tanto que estaba dispuesto a tomarla allí mismo, con los ancianos de piedra como únicos testigos—. ¡Peeta! — exclamó casi en un chillido, aparentemente el recato salió a relucir y ella rápidamente le apartó las manos de su trasero. Él aun no se explicaba cómo habían llegado allí, hubiera jurado que aun la sostenía del rostro—. Compórtate — Lo regañó, dando un paso atrás para poner distancias.

— Eres mi esposa, tienes que cumplir con tu deber. — Katniss enarcó una ceja con incredulidad, él sabía que ese argumento le valía nada a su mujer.

— ¿Es que acaso no sientes curiosidad? — instó impaciente, como aguardando que él comenzara a dar volteretas porque había llegado a un nuevo siglo. Eso lo tenía sin cuidados, la quería a ella… que iba a importarle donde estuviesen.

— Puedes mostrarme tu cuarto si quieres. — No sentía particular curiosidad, pero se imaginaba que en ese lugar podía descubrir los secretos de América.

— Ah Peeta, se supone que eres un caballero. — Su indignación, tan solo logró acrecentar sus ansias de tirar la diplomacia por la borda. ¿Qué acaso los americanos no eran unos salvajes? Él estaba dispuesto a aplicar ese dicho: A donde fueres… pero al parecer Katniss tenía otros planes.

— ¿Y qué quieres mostrarme esposa mía? — En esa ocasión ella sonrió conforme, Peeta puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió muy a su pesar, si quería enseñarle su mundo ¿Por qué no aceptar?

Sólo tenía ese día para dedicárselo por completo, él era muy consciente de lo que ocurriría a las ocho de la mañana del siguiente día. Su deseo no había sido permanecer allí, había pedido un día y estaba casi seguro de que eso obtendría. Jamás llegó a creer que una vela podría obrar tal milagro, pero como bien era sabido, las cosas buenas siempre acarrean su dosis negativa. Estaba dispuesto a sacarle jugo a ese cumpleaños, quería que Katniss fuera feliz, quería complacerla de todas las maneras posibles y luego… Y luego aceptaría lo que el destino tuviese planeado para él. No podía darse por mal servido, había pedido volver a verla, había deseado su perdón y había obtenido ambas cosas. Entonces no podía quejarse, como tampoco escapar de lo que lo aguardaba en la finca. Pero eso sería preocupación para más tarde, ese era el ahora y lo único que tenía permitido pensar ese día, era en ella.

Alguien carraspeó notoriamente llamando la atención de ambos, Peeta observo al recién llegado de manera inquisitiva. Notó que el joven llevaba ropas extrañas, era la primera vez que veía a un hombre envestido en un atuendo tan…raro. Entonces se volvió a mirar a su esposa y sus ojos casi saltan de sus órbitas, no había reparado en su vestimenta antes y eso había sido un terrible error. Se quitó la casaca apresuradamente para echársela encima de los hombros, ella protestó pero él la obligo a cubrirse. ¡Por amor del cielo! Ella estaba casi desnuda.

— ¡Peeta hace calor! — Le importaba una mierda el calor, se estaba exponiendo para cualquier pervertido que tuviese la dicha de pasar a su lado.

— ¿Dónde está tu ropa? — inquirió ignorando al otro joven. Katniss continuaba removiéndose para soltar los botones de su casaca, pero Peeta la sostenía con firmeza.

— ¡Tengo ropa! — Apuntó, mostrándole aquel trocito de tela que no hubiera servido ni para tapar a un crío. Peeta sintió ánimos de reír, eso debía ser una broma. Sus piernas estaban completamente desnudas y un pequeño… ¿Qué rayos era eso?

— ¿A "eso" llamas ropa? ¿Dónde está tu vestido?

— Aquí vestimos así… — Con razón eran unos salvajes ¿Qué hombre sano podría subsistir cuerdo en ese lugar?— Estos son _shorts_.

— ¡Demasiado cortos para lo que recomienda la prudencia! — masculló entre dientes, jalando la casaca lo más abajo que pudo por los faldones. Afortunadamente Katniss no era muy alta y esta llegaba a cubrirle hasta la mitad del muslo. ¡La mitad del muslo! Casi su muslo entero estaba al descubierto—. Ni las cortesanas enseñan tanta piel Katniss — Ella rodó los ojos, por un segundo sintió que se contenía de reír. Reírse de él, como si estuviese diciéndole alguna ridiculez.

— Eres un mojigato. — Murmuró avanzando por el jardín hasta situarse junto a su amigo — Peeta déjame presentarte a mi mejor amigo del alma, Gale Hawthorne. — Él estiró su mano, para estrechar la del joven.

— Gale, él es Peeta: mi esposo.

— Así que… ¿este es tu esposo? — Espetó Gale. Katniss asintió como si compartiera con su amigo información privada.

— Ajá… — Peeta enarcó una ceja ¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Qué hacía con su esposa? Definitivamente eran unos salvajes ¿Cómo rayos instruían a sus damas en las colonias? Tranquilo Peeta, es Katniss, si ella te dice que es un amigo, lo es, se dijo en su fuero interno, aunque no del todo convencido.

— Ven. — Katniss lo tomó del brazo para guiarlo al interior de la casa, no le permitió explorar mucho pues parecía estar con prisas.

El Sr. Hawthorne los seguía de cerca, hablando de algún asunto que involucraba a otra dama y un cuento de hadas. Él no puso mucha atención, pues en un instante Katniss lo condujo por unas finas escaleras que exponían en sus paredes, un conjunto de pinturas. Peeta se detuvo para rozarlas con un dedo y descubrir su textura, no era algo que hubiese visto antes. Normalmente los pincelazos del pintor eran bastante perceptibles al tacto, pero extrañamente no logro descubrir qué tipo de arte era.

— Son fotografías. — Él se volvió notando que Katniss y su dizque "amigo" lo observaban fijamente con una sonrisa en los labios.

— ¿Foto…grafías? — inquirió confuso, ya que el término no le era familiar.

— Sí. Se toman con una cámara… — Ellos se pusieron en movimiento— Te lo mostraré.

— Voy por la cámara. — Anunció el señor Hawthorne, subiendo el resto de los escalones de dos en dos.

— ¿Qué es una cámara? — No le agradaba parecer un tonto, pero cada segundo se sentía más desconectado de las cosas. Aunque la casa de Katniss lucía por el exterior igual que cualquier otra, en el interior había un sinfín de pequeñeces que él nunca antes había visto. Repentinamente recordó una de sus conversaciones, en realidad esa vez se había quedado prendado del asunto por largo rato. Ya que estaba allí, era mejor dilucidar de una vez por todas, el misterio.

— Es algo que…

— ¿Tienes una radio? — La interrumpió, olvidándose momentáneamente de lo otro. Ella soltó una risilla y le indicó que la siguiera una vez más. Al llegar al segundo piso, reapareció el joven y antes de que pudieran pensar nada, él disparó una luz blanca que casi lo deja ciego.

— ¡Gale! — Katniss regañaba a su amigo, mientras él intentaba recuperarse de su momentánea ceguera—. ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Qué rayos fue eso?

— Una cámara… — La explicación no le bastó para comprender qué era ese artefacto, pero desde el primer instante comenzó a odiarlo.

Mientras Katniss discutía con su amigo, él se mantenía entretenido con la radio. En cuanto la vio supo lo que tenía que hacer, ellos lo habían dejado en la habitación de su esposa para que se entretuviera. Allí había cientos de cosas extrañas, pero Peeta tan solo tenía atención para la radio. La había hecho funcionar gracias a unas "baterías". Pero Katniss también le había explicado que podía ser utilizada con _electricidad_, él notó los cables que salían de la parte trasera y se preguntaba cómo podría conectarlos a la "electricidad". Esa parte su esposa se la había saltado, diciendo que más tarde se lo diría. Pero él no tenía paciencia, quería saber. Llevaba alrededor de quince minutos quitando partes y poniendo otras tantas, ya había averiguado cómo funcionaban las baterías. Su única mala idea fue llevárselas a la boca, para reconocer sus componentes. Sabían horrible y le habían hecho cosquillas en la lengua, pero no había sido una sensación agradable, en realidad aun le picaba. Al menos había aprendido algo, las baterías no van en la boca. No fue tan estúpido como para probar el cable, sabía que eso debía ir en otro lugar.

Giró la cabeza en todas direcciones y sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos viajaron hasta el candelabro que funcionaba sin velas. Eso era un estupendo descubrimiento, una luz que nunca se apagaba y que se encendía con tan sólo presionar una tecla. Se puso de pie en la cama y extendió los brazos para tocar aquella fuente de calor. Y tras observarla unos minutos determinó que también funcionaba con electricidad, pero ¿Cómo llegaba desde la tecla en la pared, hasta la luz en el techo? Busco las respuestas en las paredes golpeándolas suavemente, para luego descubrir que había un camino hueco por el cual seguramente pasaba la electricidad. Debía introducir el conector de la radio allí y eso debía hacerla funcionar. Al menos era lo que le resultaba más lógico.

Retiró la tapa que cubría los laterales de la tecla y pudo ver que en ese lugar se ocultaban más cables. Quizás el de la radio, debía ir pegado a ellos. Tomó a la susodicha y la acercó, tocando con las patitas de metal los cables. Aguardo, pero nada ocurrió. Seguramente se había olvidado de algo, pero ¿Qué? Poso su vista en las patitas de metal y en los cables, una y otra vez buscando la conexión entre ambos. No podía ser tan difícil, alguien había inventado aquel diseño, por lo que él era completamente capaz de hacerlo funcionar. Suspiró pesadamente y lo intentó una vez más, golpeando los cables aquí y allá, hasta que en un momento al rozar las dos partes soltaron una chispa y repentinamente las luces se apagaron.

— Ups…

— ¿¡Peeta!? — Pasaron unos minutos, que fueron los que Katniss y su amigo se tomaron para encontrarlo. Ambos lo miraron contrariados y él llevo la radio hacia su espalda, para que no descubrieran lo que le había hecho—. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

— Yo… probaba. — Gale observo el revoltijo de cables que antes estaban bien ocultos junto a la tecla y luego frunció el ceño.

— Tu esposo está jugando con la electricidad Katniss, creo que dejó al barrio entero sin luz. — Ella sonrió y él bajó la cabeza, avergonzado, no había pretendido causar problemas.

— Lo lamento.

— No te preocupes Peeta, él sólo exagera — El joven rodó los ojos antes de retirarse, Katniss se acercó a él y lo tomó por la barbilla para que lo mirara—. ¿Te has divertido? — Se encogió de hombros.

— Quería saber cómo funcionaba. — Y aun quería saberlo, le envió una retadora mirada a la tecla. Había ganado el primer encuentro, pero él era un hombre perseverante. Katniss le quitó el radio de las manos y se dirigió a una de las paredes, donde le enseño otra tapa. Esa tenía unos pequeños orificios, en donde Katniss introdujo las patas de metal.

— Si hubiese electricidad, funcionaria. — Peeta asintió, era un diseño por demás formidable y ahora ya conocía su secreto—. Pero no es conveniente que toques eso… — Ella se volvió para ofrecerle una mirada seria— Es peligroso y puedes hacerte daño. — Él puso los ojos en blanco, Katniss sería una estupenda madre algún día, no pudo evitar pensar que él no podría ser testigo de eso. La atrapó de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia si en un rápido movimiento, quizás no estaría mucho tiempo a su lado, pero de algo estaba seguro y era que haría de ese momento algo eterno para ambos. Ella lució un gesto ligeramente contrariado, pero luego pareció leer en su rostro sus intenciones y sonrió.

— Peeta… — Le acarició la mejilla y él cerró los ojos disfrutando su suave aroma— Debemos quitarte esa ropa.

— Estoy de acuerdo. — Murmuró hundiendo la nariz en el hueco de la clavícula, allí su piel le sabía a miel.

— No Peeta… no me refiero a eso. — Lo apartó lo suficiente para mirarlo— ¿No tienes calor? — instó asiéndolo de la solapa del chaleco. Él bajó la vista hacia sus manos y luego la regresó a sus ojos. A decir verdad si se sentía bastante vestido, pero también sucio y desalineado. Rayos unos minutos en América y ya hasta se olvidaba de su decoro, no podía acercarse a la dulce Katniss; apestoso, sudado y barbudo. Sus manos parecían las de un vagabundo, junto a la blanquecina piel de su esposa.

— ¿Dónde puedo asearme?

— Por aquí. — Katniss lo condujo a una puerta lateral en la que un cartel, anunciaba en letras rojas "Danger", él se preguntó cuál sería el peligro allí y se planteó seriamente regresar por su espada—. Gale encontró algo de ropa, creo que te quedara bien.

— ¿Tú… vives aquí? — Ella lo miró sonriendo.

— Más o menos…

— ¿Con un hombre? ¿Solos? — ¿Acaso ese hombre se pavoneaba desnudo enfrente de su mujer? Dios esto cada vez le gustaba menos.

— Es complicado. — Musitó ella sin decirle nada en verdad. No tenía fuerza para explicarle que su familia ya no era su familia, y que su amigo Gale era lo único que le quedaba en el mundo, el único que le había tendido una mano,no ahora. Podría explicárselo más adelante. Peeta enarcó una ceja pero se contuvo de expresar su opinión, al fin y al cabo él no sabía cómo funcionaban las cosas en el mundo de su mujer.

Pero había varios asuntos que le planteaban interrogantes ¿Se habría sentido Katniss de esa forma en su época? En ese momento comprendió porque muchas veces ella parecía tan despistada o poco ortodoxa. En ese siglo todos tenían un espíritu demasiado liberal o quizás ellos eran muy conservadores, sea como fuese era un gran logro que ella se hubiese adaptado a su tiempo en un sólo año. Katniss era toda una luchadora y por eso Peeta sabía, que una vez que todo eso terminara ella saldría adelante. Tenía que convencerse de eso o no lograría llegar al final del día sin desear fundirla a su cuerpo y llevarla de regreso con él.

— Ok ¿entendiste? — La miró, aparentemente llevaba largo rato explicándole algo y estando tan tonto como estaba, él no había oído nada. Asintió y ella tras depositarle un beso en los labios, salió del pequeño cuarto para dejarlo completamente sólo.

Peeta descorrió una cortina y observó del otro lado, encontró un tubo brilloso y algunas palancas. ¿Qué rayos debía hacer con eso? Se volvió dispuesto a buscar ayuda, pensaba admitir que no había estado poniendo atención y esperaba que su mujer se apiadara de él. ¡Pero vamos! ¿Qué clase de caballero sería corriendo tras las faldas de su esposa? Él podía con eso, había enfrentado hombres el doble de su tamaño, había asesinado animales salvajes con nada más que una flecha. Esto debía ser un juego de niños, necesitaba limpiarse y para eso tan solo debía conseguir agua. Alguna de esas palancas iba a facilitársela o él se pondría a cavar un hoyo en el suelo para obtenerla. Eso al menos seria más digno. Intento jalándolas, pero no cedieron bajo su fuerza, luego las empujó hacia adentro y ellas ni se inmutaron. Presionó los dientes con frustración y descargó un puñetazo a las malditas cosas, entonces un chorro de agua le golpeó la cabeza.

— ¡Ja! ¿Quién dice que la violencia no funciona? — Se echó para atrás, saliendo del pequeño compartimiento y se despojó de su ropa.

El agua caía como una constante cascada, él se acuclillo siguiéndole la dirección y notó como al golpear el suelo, ésta terminaba por perderse en un pequeño orificio. Era un diseño muy ingenioso, de esa forma no era necesario cargar una tina y si el agua se ensuciaba o enfriaba, uno solo debía verla escaparse por el orificio. Estuvo largo rato tratando de memorizar ese prototipo, los tubos de metal salían de la pared, pero él se imaginaba que dentro habría un circuito más fino. Tal vez Katniss lo dejara echarle una miradita más tarde, en ese momento debía asearse. Por lo que decidido dejó su análisis a un lado y se introdujo bajo el agua

— Con un demonio… — masculló aguantando el repentino golpe de calor. Se retiró de un salto, notando como el diminuto cuarto rápidamente se llenaba de humo. Seguramente era su carne quemada la que levantaba tanta humareda, aunque no olía como humo sino más bien lucía como… vapor. No importaba, no podía utilizar esa agua para bañarse, se quedaría calvo antes de poder meter medio cuerpo bajo la cascada. ¿Quién podría soportar ese martirio? — Oh vamos Peeta, ellos lo soportan— gruñó ya previendo el dolor. Y cerrando los ojos se adentro una vez más, es por ella, es por ella. Se repetía una y otra vez, tratando de terminar lo antes posible.

…

— ¿Katniss no crees que se está demorando mucho? — Ella suspiró, pues pensaba exactamente lo mismo. No se daba una idea de lo que Peeta podría estar haciendo allí dentro, llevaba más de una hora escuchando caer el agua de la regadera. ¿Qué lo haría tardar tanto? No quería ponerse a pensar idioteces, después de todo más de la mitad de las cosas que estaban en ese baño eran extrañas para él. Quizás no debió dejarlo solo, pero sabía que si se quedaba allí, lo que menos haría sería ayudarlo a bañarse. Se acercó a la puerta para dar unos suaves golpecitos en la madera.

— ¿Peeta todo bien allí?

— Mmm… si… — Observó a Gale por sobre su hombro, este negó ligeramente dándole a entender que tampoco sabía cómo proceder.

— Cariño ¿necesitas ayuda? — Entonces la puerta se abrió una pestaña y los ojos azules de Peeta, aparecieron entre medio del vapor que salía del interior. Él la tomo del brazo jalándola hacia adentro y ella soltó una pequeña risa por la urgencia de su acto. Lo miro un segundo, estaba completamente desnudo y tenía la piel de los hombros muy roja, al igual que sus mejillas—. ¿Qué ocurrió?— instó alarmada.

— Eso no importa. — respondió enviándole una cáustica mirada a la ducha, Katniss tuvo que poner mucho de su voluntad, para no recorrerlo con la vista una vez más.

— ¿Por qué no te vestiste? — instó rigurosamente ¿Desde cuándo era tan recatada? Bajó la mirada en un rápido parpadeo ¡Oh su hombre! Peeta estaba desnudo, eso debía ser agradecido a los Dioses no cuestionado.

— Esas cosas… no confió en esto. — Levantó el par de bermudas que habían tomado prestadas de Gale, eran de última moda con bolsillos en los laterales y se utilizaban a las caderas. Ella pensaba que a Peeta le sentarían de maravilla, pues tenía piernas esbeltas y atléticas que sin duda esa prenda sacaría a relucir incluso más que sus ajustados calzones. Extendió una mano para revisarlas, quizás tenían algo mal.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Ese artilugio podría ser peligroso para cualquier hombre — Ella enarcó una ceja sin comprender, jamás en su vida habría supuesto algo por el estilo. Peeta le señaló la cremallera al notar su desconcierto y Katniss tras pensarlo un segundo, soltó un leve sonidito de acierto. Luego no pudo evitar romper en una estridente carcajada, él se cruzo de brazos haciendo un mohín y ella tuvo que sostenerse del lavabo para no desternillarse de risa.

— ¿Le tienes miedo a una cremallera? — Preguntó aun conteniendo los espasmos de su cuerpo—. Sabes la mayoría de los hombres, no tienen problemas porque suelen utilizar esto… — Quitó del montón de ropa un par de bóxeres— como barrera entre la cremallera y sus partes nobles. — Peeta le arrebató la ropa de las manos y frunció el ceño contrariado.

— Esto no me deja respirar. — Masculló claramente irritado, su expresión valía su peso en oro. Katniss presionó los labios, no quería acrecentar su malestar burlándose—. Es demasiado ajustado, la ropa de esta época atenta contra la necesidad natural de procrear.

— Peeta, te aseguro que los hombres se siguen reproduciendo, la cruzada que emprendieron las cremalleras y los bóxeres… simplemente no surtió efecto. No te harán ningún daño… — Él bufó sin encontrarle gracia a su broma, Katniss resistió el impulso de besarlo apasionadamente. Se veía tan lindo con los labios fruncidos en un berrinche, que por un segundo pareció emular a un niño de cinco años.

— Quiero mi ropa. — Musitó dando golpecitos en el piso con su pie. Ella se acercó lentamente y tomó una toalla limpia. Sin emitir ni una palabra comenzó a secarlo desde los pies, subiendo suavemente por sus musculosas piernas, sin omitir ninguna parte de su cuerpo. Peeta soltó un suspiro entre dientes y Katniss siguió frotando su torso con delicados círculos, lo rodeó para secarle la espalda procurando ser extremadamente cuidadosa en la parte que estaba ligeramente sonrojada. En un momento logró que respingara en su lugar, pero eso no la disuadió de apretarle un poco más el trasero.

— Katniss… — murmuró con voz ronca, ella no hizo caso de la advertencia en su timbre y siguió desempeñando su tarea de forma diligente. ¿Acaso creía que era de madera? Era imposible que no reaccionara atrevidamente frente a su desnudez, extrañaba su cuerpo, su calor, la sensación de su piel fresca rozando la suya. ¿Por qué debía fingir? Lo deseaba y por lo que podía notar, él también.

Sin apartarse de su espalda, paso las manos hacia adelante…la toalla quedo olvidada en alguna parte de su revoltijo de ideas. Contorneó sus pectorales, rasgando los pezones con sus uñas. Peeta llevo una de sus manos hacia atrás pero ella no le permitió que la alcanzara, lo tomó por las muñecas y lo obligó a ponerse de frente contra la pared más cercana. Masajeó su tensa espalda, Peeta respetó lo establecido y le permitió que lo disfrutara a gusto. Ella pegó su cuerpo al de él, acariciándole el bajo vientre con tortuosa suavidad. Peeta gruñó algo entre dientes y ella rió, plantándole besos fugaces a cada sector enrojecido de su piel. El pobrecillo se había quemado y era demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo. Y eso a ella le fascinaba, su esposo era un caballero duro, en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Deslizó sus manos hacia abajo, haciéndose de la parte más sensible del cuerpo de su hombre y éste gimió algo ininteligible. Todo su ser vibró, se sentía como alguien que descubre tierra inexplorada, posesiva, arrolladora, embriagada.

— Te amo… — Le susurró cuando él hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, presa del deseo, Katniss incrementó la velocidad en los movimientos de su mano hasta que Peeta la jaló de la muñeca obligándola a detenerse.

Sin que su cerebro registrara la acción, se encontró de espaldas contra la pared y con los ávidos labios de Peeta demandando un beso lánguido y placentero. Katniss gimió dentro de su boca y él luchó uno segundos con los botones de su jean, pero la urgencia lo volvieron todo un experto. En lo que a atuendos femeninos refería, Peeta era el alumno más aplicado. La alzó en vilo en cuanto la hubo despojado de sus escasas prendas, Katniss recordó la primera vez en que se encontraron en una situación similar y sonrió frente a la expectativa. Lo amaba entonces, ella lo sabía, sabía que con él sería perfecto y sería para siempre. En sus brazos no había temores, sólo la idea de que una vida nunca sería suficiente para tenerlo a su lado. Él estaba allí y eso era lo único que le importaba. Y mientras dejara que su corazón la guiase, ella no se sentía capaz de errar el camino.

…

No había planeado encerrarse todo el día en el cuarto, le habría encantado llevar a Peeta de paseo para que conociera la ciudad y su siglo. Pero había sido imposible resistirse a la demanda de sus cuerpos, él siempre había sido un amante formidable pero ese día parecía insaciable. Katniss tuvo que pedir un tiempo fuera para poder comer algo y mientras almorzaban, él se mostró curioso e impaciente. Parecía tener una extraña fijación por la electricidad, a pesar que ella le había explicado que no era prudente estar metiendo mano en esos asuntos. Aun así Peeta quería saber cómo funcionaba, también habían pasado gran parte de la tarde estudiando el diseño de la regadera. Él pensaba que podría hacer una, claro que con distintos materiales pero que juraba tendría el mismo efecto. Aunque también había admitido, que necesitaba pensar una forma de regular la temperatura del agua. Se mantenía completamente escéptico con el asunto de la ropa, no le agradaba la que le había obligado a usar y tampoco le gustaba lo que ella llevaba. Pero si manifestó su agrado por las bragas, argumentando que eran mucho más practicas para todos los involucrados, su opinión vacilaba en lo que refería al brasier. Peeta y ellos, habían tenido un enfrentamiento épico, afortunadamente su marido era persistente. Ella se limitaba a reír y disfrutar de sus muy variadas conversaciones, el sonido de su voz era como un arrullo para sus oídos. Katniss dudaba que algún día se cansara de sus historias, de su sarcástico sentido del humor o de sus pícaras sonrisitas.

Lo observó durmiendo a su lado, ya había caído la noche y Peeta parecía un ángel satisfecho con el mundo. Ella se había regañado por no sacarle el mayor provecho a ese día, pero luego recordó que habría un mañana y un pasado mañana. Peeta estaba a salvo en su siglo, la historia seguramente habría cambiado pero sólo por si acaso lo checaría más tarde. Él no se había mostrado muy dispuesto a contarle que había acontecido luego de su desaparición. Katniss sabía algunas cosas a rasgos generales y le encantaría oír todo de sus labios, pero quizás eso lo incomodara. Ella aun no se daba una idea de cómo decirle lo de Marvel.

Le acarició el cabello casi por inercia y él murmuró algo por lo bajo, Katniss le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego buscó su lugar justo encima de su corazón. Los acompasados golpeteos lograron sumirla en el inconsciente y ella lo aceptó con los brazos abiertos. Había sido un largo día, pero sin duda el mejor de los que podía recordar. Peeta estaba a su lado ¿Qué podía salir mal? Con esa idea retozando su mente, se durmió, la mañana siguiente ella le diría todo lo que se había callado hasta el momento. Él merecía saber lo que iba a ocurrir, Katniss solo había dilatado ese enfrentamiento porque no quería verlo triste. No en su cumpleaños al menos.

— Buenos días. — Ella abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el sonriente rostro de su esposo, a tientas le rozó la mejilla con una mano y él se la llevó a los labios en un tierno gesto.

— Hola… — Susurró tratando de desperezarse. Por el rabillo del ojo captó la ventana, el sol comenzaba a alzarse en el horizonte. Katniss sintió que no había dormido lo suficiente, pero Peeta estaba sentado a su lado completamente vestido ya. ¿Cuántas mañanas la había despertado de esa forma? Nunca había reparado en lo mucho que extrañaba esos pequeños detalles— ¿Vamos a desayunar? — Sus ojos se ensombrecieron ligeramente y Katniss no supo cómo interpretar esa reacción.

Se incorporó hasta que ambos estuvieron frente a frente, lo tomó por la barbilla instándolo a mirarla.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Él no respondió, sino que se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa. Pero ésta no había logrado borrar el gesto sombrío en su semblante, Katniss se estremeció, sabía que algo no iba bien y se negó a dejar el asunto— Peeta háblame. — Las teorías comenzaron a golpear su mente aun adormecida ¿Se habría arrepentido de su deseo? ¿Querría él regresar? ¿Habría descubierto lo de Marvel?

El silencio que Peeta había adoptado, lograba contrariarla más. Katniss se obligó a pensar, a recordar todo lo que había investigado en esa última semana. Entonces repentinamente, algo hizo eco en sus cavilaciones y por extraño que sonara, ya no se sentía tan segura de que Peeta estuviese realmente a salvo— Peeta…

— Katniss. — La interrumpió él a la vez cubriéndole la boca con un dedo, ella no quiso comprender la expresión de su mirada. No podía ser cierto, él…

— ¿Qué deseo pediste? — Murmuró sintiendo el escozor de las lágrimas en sus ojos, Peeta se mantuvo callado— Peeta ¿Qué deseo pediste? — insistió esta vez con mayor vehemencia.

— Te desee a ti mi vida… — A ella le fue imposible devolverle la sonrisa. En su mente se reavivaron los vestigios de aquella conversación con el profesor de historia. Peeta había sido acusado en Abril de 1766 y había desaparecido el mismo día en que se presentarían los alegatos, para luego reaparecer dos días después sin vida.

— Oh no… — Susurró llevándose una mano a la boca, un quejido escapó por entre sus labios apretados y Peeta la jaló contra su pecho para atraparla entre sus brazos— Peeta no… — gimió incapaz de contener el creciente dolor que se levaba en su garganta. Quería gritar, quería golpear, romper, patear, quería exigirle a alguien por esa injusticia. Pero no pudo hacer nada, sólo abrazarse a él con fuerza tratando de alguna forma grabar cada parte de su cuerpo en ella—. ¿Por qué?

— Pedí un día y eso fue lo que obtuve, de saber que me traería a tu lado habría pedido la eternidad. — Él la aparto ligeramente— Lo siento Katniss, lo siento tanto… no confié en tu palabra y… — Ella lo silenció, no quería disculpas ni lamentaciones, pues en ese momento había tomado una decisión: no lo dejaría ir.

— No me importa nada, no te irás de mi lado. — Peeta frunció el entrecejo, parecía dolido, pero volvió a estrecharla haciendo caso omiso de su confesión.

— Pase lo que pase…

— ¡No! — Espetó ella con resolución— No te despidas, porque no te irás… ¡No te dejaré ir! — Peeta le depositó un beso en la frente y ella le golpeó el pecho con impotencia, no le hacía caso él la estaba dejando y no podría soportarlo, no de nuevo—. Peeta por favor… — rogó aunque no a él en verdad, sino al maldito Dios o lo que sea que los había puesto en esa situación. Ya no sabía a quién acudir, se quedaría sin su amor. ¿Quién podría castigarlos de esa forma? ¿Por qué?

— Te amo Katniss Everdeen, desde el primer día que llegaste a mi vida… fuiste como una respuesta a mis súplicas. — Peeta clavó sus hermosos ojos azules en los suyos y ella tuvo que luchar con las lágrimas para poder verlo realmente—. Me hiciste el mejor regalo que jamás pude desear, me salvaste… me otorgaste amor y esperanza, cuando había dejado de creer que algo tan bello podría pasarme. — Él le limpio las mejillas con sus pulgares, pero no había fuerza que la ayudara a remitir en su llanto— Hiciste de mi un hombre completo y por eso no pude desear otra cosa que tenerte a mi lado aunque sea una vez más. Mi deseo era obtener tu perdón, pues ya me habías dado todo… mi ángel, lo único que me haría completamente feliz es nunca tener que decirte adiós. Pero no puedo negar que si he de morir en este instante, lo haría con una sonrisa en el rostro, porque sé que no importa donde; nada borrara la marca que dejaste en mi… ni lo siglos, ni las distancias… ni la muerte.

Katniss se acurrucó junto a su pecho, aferrándose con fuerza de sus ropas. Sintió como lentamente el abrazo de Peeta perdía intensidad, aun así no fue capaz de abrir los ojos.

— No te olvides de mi, amor… — Entonces sus manos se deslizaron a través del aire, Katniss se dejó caer en el piso soltando un grito desesperado.

— Te… amo… —susurró entre sollozos, pero Peeta ya no estaba allí y ella se había quedado reducida a un mar de lágrimas, dudaba que algún día pudiese llenar el vacío que produjo su partida en su corazón. En realidad dudaba de si aun tuviese siquiera un mísero corazón.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o**

**No me maten por dejarlo ahí, para que no lo hagan (o al menos lo piensen un poquito antes) les dejo el adelanto.**

**Gracias a todas por leer, marcar la historia como favorita y dejar sus comentarios.**

**Ya solo faltan dos y el epílogo.**

**Adelanto**

— ¿Katniss? — instó con lo que parecía ser un gesto divertido, curioso y confundido. Ella no le puso atención, observó el interior de la copa y luego la arrojo al fuego.

— ¿Tomaste otra antes? — Él no respondió, sino que se limitó a atraerla hasta su cuerpo para abrazarla con fuerza. Katniss aun ensimismada en su preocupación, lo apartó y con toda la seriedad del mundo volvió a preguntar—. ¿Tomaste alguna otra antes? —_«Que diga que no, por favor Dios, que diga que no» _

— No. — El alma le regresó al cuerpo, Katniss le tiró los brazos al cuello y lo apretó en un reconfortante abrazo. Él no había bebido el veneno, había llegado a tiempo. Lo había salvado, estaría bien—. ¿Katniss como…? — Ella se encogió de hombros, sabía lo que Peeta preguntaba pero para ella también era un misterio.

— No me importa como, — Admitió él después de unos minutos— lo único que me interesa es que estas aquí. — Y entonces tomándola por la barbilla, le propinó el más dulce de los besos. Katniss se dejó embriagar por la sensación de los suaves labios de Peeta contra los suyos, y en ese momento fue testigo de la vuelta a la vida de su corazón.

**Nos leemos.**


	34. Chapter 32CCLQD

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia NO es mía, es de Tamara Araoz, quién amablemente me permite adaptarla, cosa que hago, sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenernos.**

**Sólo nos queda uno! No las distraigo más, nos leemos abajo.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo XXXII**

Puede que tras analizarlo todo con mayor frialdad, la realidad terminaría imponiéndose y Peeta se convencería: ese último día no había sido más que un sueño. Qué pensamiento más iluso, nunca podría aducir: el cuerpo, las sonrisas o la tristeza de Katniss, a algo producto de su imaginación. Lo mismo sería intentar convencerse de que no tiene piernas ni manos, algo completamente irracional. Sin importar cuanto intentara, jamás podría borrar de su memoria aquella última mirada que le dirigió.

Era una chica fuerte… tenía que creer eso. Tenía que comprender que el destino no quiso detenerla a su lado. ¿Podría molestarse con Dios por esto? ¿Podría mandar todo al diablo y convertirse en un pagano? Estaba dispuesto a rezarle a quien se sea, entonces quizás si estaba dispuesto a todo. Pero ¿De qué valdría? Muy en lo profundo sabía que ya no se podía hacer marcha atrás, el deseo sólo funcionaba en los cumpleaños y Peeta era muy consciente que él no viviría para ver otro año. Quizás el hecho de que no volvería a ver a Katniss, lo hacía aceptar su muerte incluso con estoicismo. Moriría, y extrañamente lo único que podía pensar era en la felicidad de su mujer. Quería que siguiera adelante, quería que ya no pensara en él como lo había hecho el tiempo que estuvieron separados. Katniss debía dejarlo atrás, ahí donde él pertenecía. Era de prever que el pasado y el futuro jamás conciliarían un punto medio, pero eso no menguaba su angustia. A pesar de saber el carácter idílico de su sueño, aun quería ir con ella, estar a su lado y amarla. Pero aunque le doliera en lo más profundo, debía admitir que no estaban destinados el uno para al otro y que Katniss merecía tener una segunda oportunidad. Ella estaba viva, en otra época y era enteramente capaz de dar amor, Peeta quería que encontrara a alguien ideal. Alguien que no le causara dolor, alguien que estuviese a su lado. Ella le había dado todo, había restaurado su alma y su corazón, lo había salvado cuando más perdido se sentía. Quizás ya estaba listo para partir, finalmente había descubierto que existía más que traición en su mundo. Aun así esa idea de superación, no lo consolaba en lo más mínimo. Quería ser egoísta, mandar todo al diablo y traerla con él, apretarla entre sus brazos y nunca, nunca dejarla ir.

Sonrió con aspereza, la casa estaba sumida en sombras. Desde el segundo en que abrió los ojos se encontró en su finca, en el mismo lugar que ocupaba minutos antes de pedir el deseo. En la chimenea del estudio, crujía un único leño. Hacía un frió de los mil demonios, pero él estaba vestido con las prendas más elementales, no le importaba pescar una fiebre pulmonar, no le importaba absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera se había molestado en buscar a su hermano, a sus lacayos o los guardias que se suponía lo custodiaban. No había dado un paso fuera del estudio, llevaba todo el día encerrado allí. Escribiendo cartas, dando los últimos arreglos a su testamento y despidiéndose mentalmente de su esposa. Al parecer nadie lo buscaba, al menos no dentro de la finca. Peeta había oído algo de ruido en los pisos superiores, pero prontamente se apagaron. Pensaba que luego de su "supuesta" fuga, todo el pueblo se había movilizado para encontrarlo. Pues la idea de ver a un Marqués pendiendo de una soga, era tentadora hasta para el más pobre de los ciudadanos. Seguramente nadie se esperaría encontrarlo allí, detrás de su escritorio medio congelado y hambriento. Ese pensamiento le valió una sonrisa, había anochecido más rápido de lo que él pudo notarlo. Y repentinamente se sintió aletargado, viejo e inútil. Se dirigió a la ventana para ocupar su lugar predilecto en el alfeizar. El cielo estrellado le dio la bienvenida, como diciéndole pronto te reunirás con nosotros. Por un segundo una duda golpeó su mente y recapituló su vida para estar seguro que su camino no se trastocaría en dirección opuesta. No, él había sido un buen hombre, lo más bueno que pudo… al menos eso debía contar de algo.

Sacudió la cabeza, esos pensamientos terminarían enloqueciéndolo. No debía preocuparse por el devenir, eso era algo que simplemente no podía manejar. Clavó su vista en el cielo una vez más, la luna se veía grande e imponente en lo alto. Parecía un faro guía para los desafortunados y Peeta se sintió pequeño e insulso ¿Lo estaría iluminando a él? ¿Le marcaría el camino una vez que todo se terminara? Paso un dedo por la transpirada superficie de la ventana, marcando un sendero con desinterés, entonces notó como parecía que algo brillaba debajo de su marca. Alzo la mano repentinamente, para ver como la pequeña lucecita se extinguía en un parpadeo. Su hermana llamaba a eso: el descenso de un ángel. Cuando una estrella parecía desprenderse del cielo para caer al infinito. Su viaje había sido rápido, casi imperceptible pero Peeta había sido su testigo. ¿Sería en verdad un ángel? A él le haría falta uno en ese momento, golpeó la frente contra el vidrio dejando ir un sonoro suspiro. Si pudiera pedirle algo a ese ángel no sería que lo guiara al cielo cuando muriera, sino que se encargara de hacer a Katniss feliz para siempre. Que cuidara de ella y la ayudara a encontrar el camino a casa.

— Y si no puedes cuidarla, regrésamela. — Esas palabras las dirigió al cielo, podía estar pidiéndoselo al ángel o a Dios, no importaba pero ¿Es que acaso no podía ser un poquito egoísta?

Se separó de la ventana, mascullando improperios por lo bajo. Había pasado la etapa de lamentarse por todo y también la de negociar con fuerzas superiores. Ahora entraba en su etapa de ira, Peeta conocía una sola forma de aplacar la llama que crecía en su pecho, amenazando tomar cada parte de su cuerpo. Escogió de su vitrina el mejor brandy que el dinero podía comprar, si iba a despedirse de este mundo lo haría con clase. Estaba harto de pensar, dejaría que el inconsciente se llevara su sufrimiento, era una cura momentánea pero lo que más a mano tenía. Se sirvió una generosa ración y comenzó a agitarlo, para ganar el punto exacto de temperatura. Era la primera vez que sus manos se acoplaban al ambiente, hecho que lograba acrecentar su frustración. Tomó asiento en su amplio sillón y se dispuso a degustar su bebida.

— Por Katniss. — Susurró melancólico antes de llevarse la copa a los labios.

…

Katniss sintió una puntada en el pecho y se incorporó casi como si tuviese un resorte en la espalda. Observó en todas direcciones por un instante, perdida en su propia confusión. Estaba en su alcoba, pero no recordaba haberse metido en la cama. Eso seguramente era causa de Gale, su amigo la había consolado todo el día mientras ella lloraba por cada rincón de la casa. De súbito los recuerdos la golpearon de lleno y una vez más sintió la urgencia de romper en llanto. Había empleado todas las velas que fue capaz de hallar y aun así, seguía en ese siglo lejos de Peeta. Pensar en él le produjo una nueva oleada de pesar, pues sabía muy bien lo que ocurriría un día después de su regreso al pasado. Katniss tenía deseos de morir allí mismo, él había estado a su lado y ella fue lo suficientemente estúpida como para no decirle la verdad. Ahora él moriría asesinado y su hermano correría la misma suerte. Ella podría haberlo ayudado, pero se había convencido que en su época Peeta estaría a salvo. Que estúpida fue ¿Cómo no vio lo obvio? Ya era demasiado tarde, nada podría hacer ni por Peeta, ni por Marvel. ¿Entonces qué diantres haría de su vida? ¿A dónde iría? ¿Con quién? Katniss estaba segura de algo, ella pertenecía a Peeta, él era su familia, el siglo XVIII era su hogar. Pero ahora estaba lejos de todo lo que amaba ¿Quién podría fijarse un nuevo futuro después de eso? Ella no.

Se abrazó a la almohada, mordiéndola con fuerza para no gritar. Su Peeta no despertaría para ver un nuevo amanecer y eso la estaba destrozando por dentro. Había sido su culpa ¿Por qué no le advirtió?

— Lo siento tanto… — sollozo esperando que de alguna forma, él lograra oír su suplica.

La luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana y ella se apretó con fuerza debajo de las mantas, la noche anterior había observado ese mismo punto pero con Peeta abrazándola por la espalda. Ahora detrás de ella solo había vacío y el recuerdo de su cuerpo fuerte, el calor de sus manos y el acompasado sonido de su respiración. No quería volverse pues sabía que no lo hallaría a su lado, por lo que aspiro profundamente decidida a conciliar el sueño aunque sea a fuerza. Al parecer antes se había dormido, presa de la desesperación. En ese momento se encontraba más tranquila, pero eso no significaba que no se estuviese deshaciendo por dentro. Se arrebujó mejor sin abrir los ojos, pero la suave brisa que bamboleaba las cortinas la hizo desistir del tonto intento de dormir. Fijó la vista en la luna y los ojos se le abnegaron en lágrimas, era eso o saltar por la ventana. La primera gota salada golpeó la funda blanca de su almohada y después de eso, las dejó correr. No supo si lo imaginó o no, pues su vista no era de fiar en ese momento, pero por un segundo creyó ver como en el cielo una estrella fugaz cruzaba a toda marcha sobre la densa oscuridad nocturna. Katniss apretó los puños a tiempo que sentía, como el llanto lentamente remitía. Cerró los ojos, viendo en su mente la imagen de un Peeta sonriente, que le extendía las manos invitándola a regresar. De súbito recordó, que si alguien veía una estrella fugaz podía pedirle un deseo. Ella se encogió de hombros, lo había intentado ya con cien velas diferentes ¿Por qué no una estrella?

— Llévame con él. — Pidió en voz casi audible, luego finalmente sucumbió a la demanda de su sueño.

Katniss tiritó, había olvidado cerrar la ventana. Se desperezó apartando las mantas con lentitud, otro estremecimiento atravesó su cuerpo y ella maldijo internamente. Puso los pies en el piso y fue entonces cuando un repentino golpe de frió la hizo brincar de regreso a la cama.

— ¿Qué demonios…? — Murmuró estupefacta, la habitación estaba completamente oscura y cuando ella dirigió la vista a donde debía de estar su ventana, allí se encontró con una firme pared blanca.— Oh… Dios… — susurró sin dar crédito de lo que veían sus ojos.

Sin fiarse por completo de no estar soñando, se pellizcó el brazo causándose automáticamente un morado. Era real… ¡Era real! Estaba en el pasado, estaba en casa— Peeta… — Saltó una vez más al piso, haciendo caso omiso del frió. Tan solo podía pensar en su esposo, tenía que encontrarlo, tenía que salvarlo.

Corrió por los pasillos de la mansión que ella conocía tan bien, no se detuvo a observar o a buscar a alguien. En su mente sólo podía revivir una y otra vez la información que el profesor le había dado sobre Peeta. Tenía que llegar al estudio y deshacerse de todo los licores de su esposo, condenado vicio aquel… si no fuera por eso no tendría este predicamento. Katniss derrapó al llegar al último escalón, pero logró mantenerse en pie. Parecía volar por sobre la alfombra, nunca en su vida había corrido con tanto ahínco. _«Por favor, por favor que no sea tarde…» _Ese último pensamiento cruzó su mente, al momento en que abrió la puerta de un sopetón y sus ojos casi saltan de sus orbitas, frente a la escena que se encontró.

— ¡Peeta! — exclamó a tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre él. Tenía la copa en la boca y al verla la apartó casi instantemente. Katniss lo tomo del rostro apretándole las mejillas con las manos—. ¡No tragues! — Le gritó, temblando igual que una hoja. Él hizo intento de abrazarla, pero ella no se lo permitió. Primero debía estar segura que no había bebido ni una gota, o estaba dispuesta a hacerle un lavado de estómago allí mismo—. Escúpelo —Colocó la copa delante de él para que acatara su orden. Peeta enarcó una ceja, curioso, pero terminó por seguirle el juego.

— ¿Katniss? — instó con lo que parecía ser un gesto divertido, curioso y confundido. Ella no le puso atención, observó el interior de la copa y luego la arrojo al fuego.

— ¿Tomaste otra antes? — Él no respondió, sino que se limitó a atraerla hasta su cuerpo para abrazarla con fuerza. Katniss aun ensimismada en su preocupación, lo apartó y con toda la seriedad del mundo volvió a preguntar—. ¿Tomaste alguna otra antes? —

_«Que diga que no, por favor Dios, que diga que no» _

— No. — El alma le regresó al cuerpo, Katniss le tiró los brazos al cuello y lo apretó en un reconfortante abrazo. Él no había bebido el veneno, había llegado a tiempo. Lo había salvado, estaría bien—. ¿Katniss como…? — Ella se encogió de hombros, sabía lo que Peeta preguntaba pero para ella también era un misterio.

— No me importa como, — Admitió él después de unos minutos— lo único que me interesa es que estas aquí. — Y entonces tomándola por la barbilla, le propinó el más dulce de los besos. Katniss se dejó embriagar por la sensación de los suaves labios de Peeta contra los suyos, y en ese momento fue testigo de la vuelta a la vida de su corazón. Desde el segundo en que él la había dejado en el futuro, ella sintió que en cierta forma moría. Pero allí a su lado, todo finalmente parecía estar en su lugar. Peeta la tomó por la cintura y comenzó a darla vueltas en el aire. Katniss soltó una sonora carcajada y él la acompañó, riendo como un par de niños felices.

— ¡Estás de vuelta! — gritó su esposo en un instante, causándole una repentina alegría a su alma. Verlo feliz era el único deseo que preponderaba en su interior. Katniss extendió una mano para acariciarle el cabello con ternura.

— Te amo. — Le susurró contra los labios y él le obsequió una nívea sonrisa antes de engullirle la boca a besos. Una vez más estaba en casa.

…

— ¡Esto es imposible! — Bramó Delly dando vueltas por el llano, completamente enfurruñada—. ¡Debía estar muerto! ¡Debías matarlo! — El aludido bajó la vista al piso avergonzado, la mujer estaba echando chispas por los ojos.

— Hice lo que me pediste… pero ella regresó. — Delly lo fulminó con la mirada, pensar en esa zorra la sacaba de sus cabales. No tenía paciencia para soportar este nuevo contratiempo, Peeta debía amanecer muerto pero entonces le llegaron las noticias de que no solo estaba vivo sino que su mujercita había regresado. Sus planes se habían hecho añicos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

— Era simple, cualquier idiota podría hacerlo… — Cuando supo que Peeta había desaparecido igual que la estúpida de la Marquesa, pensó que las cosas se resolverían solas. Pero como siempre le gustaba prever cualquier inconveniente, había enviado a su amante a matar cualquier mínima posibilidad. Si Peeta regresaba a la finca, moriría envenenado, al menos ese era su plan de apoyo. Pero el muy desgraciado, no solo se había salvado, sino que también había traído a su mujer de regreso.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? Ella está a su lado ahora y luego de que se supo del intento de asesinato del Marqués, la seguridad en la finca se ha duplicado. — bufó para sus adentros, estaba rodeada de inútiles.

— No trabajé tanto para perderlo todo ahora. — Él frunció ligeramente el ceño, seguramente previendo sus próximas palabras.

— Delly… ella está de regreso. — Lo repetía como si eso fuese una especie de mantra, pero lo que Colín no sabía era que a ella le valía una mierda el regreso de la americana.

— Entonces tendrás que encargarte de ella también. — Al joven se le ensombreció la mirada, ella era consciente de la lucha interna a la que se enfrentaba.

Pero si quería triunfar a su lado, debía dejar sus ideales debajo de la alfombra.

— ¿Hay alguna dificultad? — Colín negó casi imperceptiblemente, estaba vacilando—. Tenemos que hacerlo ¿Lo sabes? — Procuró modular su tono, hasta casi volverlo suplicante. El muchacho la observó con los ojos entornados y lentamente su vista descendió hasta su vientre. Delly se palpó suavemente el pequeño bulto bajo su vestido, Colín sacrificaría cualquier cosa por su hijo y ella sabía utilizar ese amor en su favor—. Hay que asegurar el futuro de nuestro pequeño… — Delly lo tomó de la mano guiándolo hasta el bebé, él soltó un breve suspiro.

— No sé cómo. — Admitió luego de un momentáneo silencio.

— Pues el veneno no funcionará, todos estarán pendientes hasta de la última gota que beban esos dos. Debes ser más directo… — Colín pareció envejecer diez años, frente a esas palabras.

— Ella no es mala… — Delly tuvo que controlar su genio para no estallar allí mismo, le había costado mucho trabajo meter a Colín como lacayo en la casa de los Adler y al parecer el muy estúpido, también había sucumbido al encanto de la americana.

— No tuviste reparos con Peeta. — Le espetó sin percatarse a tiempo de lo que decía.

— Pero él quería morir, prácticamente parecía un muerto en vida paciéndose por los pasillos de la mansión… ella no ha hecho nada malo… no creo que sea correcto.

— ¡Entonces envíala en un barco a las Indias! — En ese momento no pudo contener la cólera, odiaba a la estúpida que le había robado su posición, su título y a su hombre.

Recuperaría todo, aun si en el proceso debía deshacerse del mismo Peeta, ahora tenía a Colín para que le calentara el lecho. Por supuesto que el lacayo nunca sería como su amo, pero en cierta forma Peeta también merecía ser castigado. No debía haberse enamorado de esa zorra indiana, la había desairado a ella y por eso merecía pagar.

— Escúchame Colín, no podemos volver atrás, la acusación esta hecha ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tarde en saber que yo fui la que acuso a Peeta de asesinato? — Él sacudió la cabeza sin poder responder— ¡Exacto! En cuanto lo sepan vendrán por mí y nos alejarán… tu hijo jamás podrá conocerte ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Vas a poner a una indiana por encima de tu propia familia?

— No. — Murmuro en voz queda, pero Delly supo que ya lo había convencido.

— ¡Entonces ve! Rásgale el cuello con tu puñal o arrójala al río, no me importa como… ¡Sólo hazlo! — Colín asintió asiendo las correas de su caballo, no podían desperdiciar mucho tiempo hablando. Ese encuentro lo estaban llevando a cabo en las inmediaciones de la finca de los Adler, ella no podía arriesgarse a que los vieran juntos. Aunque la densa oscuridad del bosque los rodeaba gratamente, dificultándole la entrada incluso a los rayos del sol.

— Delly luego de esto… — Ella asintió a su pedido mudo, era demasiado joven e ingenuo.

Pero por el momento, era justo lo que necesitaba. Lo vio alejarse a paso lento, claramente Colín no tenía muchos ánimos de llevar a cabo su tarea pero ella sabía que no la decepcionaría. Desde que Peeta se había casado con la americana, Colín se había encargado de traerle toda la información necesaria. Luego solo fue cuestión de mover las piezas correctamente para lograr su cometido, incluso el muchacho había conseguido uno de los sellos de la familia que fue un determinante al momento de culminar su plan. Nada había salido mal, hasta ese instante. Si no fuese por la perra indiana, ella ya estaría sentada en su mansión esperando al futuro "heredero" del Marqués. Se subió la capucha de su capa y se dispuso a regresar a su caballo, pero entonces sintió como una mano se cernía alrededor de su muñeca.

— ¿Qué…? — Logró decir antes de que le cubrieran la boca.

— ¡Maldita estúpida! — masculló un joven de ojos celestes, claramente encolerizado. Delly se revolvió de su amarre, observándole entre curiosa y deseosa. Sabía que conocía ese rostro, pero ¿De dónde?

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo osas ponerme un dedo encima mugroso? — Ella era una dama y él como mucho si llegaba a mozo de cuadra. Un guapo mozo de cuadra, pero aun así sin estatus.

— Ya verás, haré mucho más que eso. — En cierta forma esa amenaza ni siquiera logro asustarla— Te llevaré con mi señor y entonces le dirás todo eso que hablabas con ese traidor — Delly tuvo un golpe de realidad, ya sabía quien era ese mozo. Trabajaba en la finca de Peeta y había reconocido a Colín, eso no podía ser bueno.

— ¡No me toques! ¡Tú no eres quien para tocarme! — El muchacho sonrió con sorna y la jaló del brazo sin muestra de caballerosidad. ¿Qué se puede esperar de un bastardito?— ¡Te digo que me sueltes!

— A milord le encantará saber cómo planeaba lastimar a su esposa, le aseguro que esto… — Dirigió una mirada a su brazo apretado— Será la menor de sus dolencias.

— ¡Insolente! — exclamó ella tratando de asestarle un golpe, el mozo se retiró moviendo el cuerpo con desenvoltura, pero estúpidamente dándole la espalda al camino que se abría a unos metros. Delly sonrió y él la observó frunciendo el ceño, intento tironearla hasta su caballo cuando el golpe llegó.

— ¿Estás bien? — Colín estuvo a su lado en un segundo, desmontando de su caballo en un salto.

— Estoy bien. — Espetó ella observando el cuerpo caído del mozo. Colín era un excelente tirador y al verla en dificultades, había disparado a distancia para no alertar al mozo de su presencia con el ruido del caballo. Después de todo el chico no era completamente inútil—. ¿Lo conoces?— instó acuclillándose a un lado del bello mozo de ojos celestes.

— Es Darius, trabaja en la cuadra de la finca. — Darius, pensó ella. Un rostro divino sin duda, una pena que fuese tan leal a su patrón. Delly se encogió de hombros y extendió una mano hasta la cintura de Colín, para tomar prestada su daga. Luego dio vuelta el cuerpo del mozo y posó la punta en su garganta, aun respiraba, el disparo de Colín no había sido letal pero ella estaba dispuesta enmendar ese error—. ¡Delly! ¿Qué haces? —Lo miró por sobre su hombro, Colín la tomó del brazo instándola a apartarse del mozo.

— Piensa decirle la verdad a Peeta y el disparo no lo mató. — Pensaba que estaba diciendo algo por demás evidente. Colín chasqueó la lengua y le arrebató el arma de las manos—. ¡Déjame terminar con él!

— No Delly, no vas a matar a nadie. — Maldito niño, ahora quería darle órdenes—. Yo prometí cuidar de la familia, pero Darius no tiene nada que ver… su muerte de nada nos servirá. — Ella no lo veía así, pero sabía que si insistía Colín comenzaría a sospechar y se echaría atrás en la cuestión de matar a la americana.

— Bien… — suspiró dramáticamente— ¿Qué propones? No podemos dejarlo regresar… —Colín sonrió contento por haber ganado esa discusión, pero Delly había ganado mucho mas. La vida de ese mozo le importaba poco o nada, quería a la indiana muerta y luego le seguiría su leal esposo.

…

— ¡Maldita zorra suéltame! — Darius intentó removerse de sus ataduras inútilmente. Lady Cartwright lo observaba con una sonrisa complacida, mientras el idiota de Colín se alejaba a caballo, llevándose el suyo también.

— Deja de gritar cariño, de nada sirve ese comportamiento. — Se contuvo para no escupirle el rostro y una vez más jaló de las sogas, era inútil… tenía los brazos hacia atrás atados alrededor de un árbol. No podía romper esa clase de nudos sin descoyuntarse el hombro al mismo tiempo.

— Lord Adler sabrá todo esto y te enviará a la horca. — La mujer soltó una ronca carcajada y se acuclilló a su lado para acariciarle el rostro, él se apartó de su tacto como de la peste.

— Es lo que me gusta de los jóvenes, ese espíritu indomable… tan, tan llenos de vitalidad. — Darius bufó molesto cuando ella surcó un camino con sus uñas, hasta rozarle la entrepierna.

— ¡No me toques zorra!

— ¿Acaso no tienes respeto por una dama?

— Usted no es una dama… Lady Adler lo es. — Apretó la mandíbula, pero no se dejó inmutar por el cachetazo que recibió. Aunque el movimiento le había recordado muy a su pesar, que tenía un agujero en la espalda que minuto a minuto amenazaba con dejarlo sin conciencia.

— Si te mostraras más inteligente, te habría conservado una vez que yo me hiciera del poder de esa finca pero…

— Es una crédula ¿Realmente piensa que le darían el título a un bastardo? — Ella le expuso una juguetona sonrisa, de no ser tan perra él la habría considerado bonita.

— Tengo mis métodos, nadie dudará de que este niño es de Peeta. — Se rozó el vientre mientras hablaba y a la vez se incorporaba. Darius comenzó a impacientarse, ella lo dejaría allí atado, desangrándose y entonces nadie podría advertirle a su lord del peligro.

— Nunca beneficiarían a su hijo ¿Olvida que el Marqués tiene un hermano? — Lady Cartwright frunció el ceño por una milésima de segundos, para luego volver a sonreír.

— Eso tampoco será inconveniente. — Entonces sin decir más, se encaramó a su yegua para salir a todo galope. Darius maldijo su suerte y maldijo a esa mujer. Observó como el cielo comenzaba a cerrarse, la lluvia no tardaría en llegar y si continuaba atado a ese árbol, moriría o bien de frío o bien desangrado. No podía quedarse allí, Colín iba con destino a la finca para lastimar a la señora Katniss. Ella acababa de regresar, finalmente el señor parecía estar en paz consigo mismo. No era justo que por culpa de esos idiotas, ellos perdieran todo por lo que habían luchado. El señor era amable, Darius no podía precisar de otro lord que los tratara tan bien como lo hacía Peeta Mellark, y la señora Katniss era su amiga. Pues ella misma se lo había dicho, Darius no podía rendirse, tenía que ayudarlos. Lady Cartwright pretendía quedarse con las tierras y el título de Los Adler, eso sólo podría lograrlo matando a sus señores. Tenía que liberarse...

— Ahhh… — gimió en el instante que comenzó a jalar de las sogas. Sentía como se le hundía en la carne de las muñecas, llevándose entre sus nudos, sangre, piel y lo que fuese que tuvieran en el camino—. ¡Dios! — exclamó sin dar tregua al dolor, sabía que si dejaba de jalar no volvería a encontrar fuerzas para intentarlo otra vez. Las muñecas le escocían, las sentía en carne viva pero no remitió, debía hacerlo por Katniss y Peeta. Un último tirón le descolocó el hombro, pero fue lo que necesito para salir de sus ataduras. Libre al fin, cayó rendido contra el suelo. El dolor de las muñecas era mínimo, en comparación del fuego que se levaba en su espalda producto del disparo. La simple idea de ponerse en pie, le parecía toda una aventura. Jamás llegaría a la finca a pie, Colín se había llevado su caballo y estaba casi en la línea divisoria de las tierras. Aun sabiendo esto, posicionó su adolorido cuerpo contra el árbol y utilizándolo de apoyo, logro erguirse por completo. Sus pies se enredaban en la maleza, pero lentamente fue avanzando.

…

Luego de pasar tres días junto a su esposo, Katniss sentía que finalmente la suerte le sonreía. Peeta no había sido envenenado, ella estaba de vuelta en el pasado y ya nadie acusaba a nadie de asesinato. Sonrió, a partir de ese momento podría pensar en su familia y nada más.

— Hola Plutarch. —El jardinero la saludó con un ademán sin apartarse de su tarea, pero al pasar por su lado le obsequió una flor. Katniss respiraba el aire del campo en sus pulmones, se sentía extasiada. Si había algo mejor que eso, pues ella no tenía ganas de conocerlo. Sintió que unos caballos se acercaban al galope por la puerta lateral. Tanto ella como Plutarch se volvieron, para observar al recién llegado.

— Mi lady. — Saludó Colín descendiendo de su montura, Katniss miró al otro caballo sin jinete con algo de curiosidad.

— ¿Pasó algo? — instó notando que el caballo solitario pertenecía a Darius, no todos los lacayos tenían caballos. Peeta se había limitado a obsequiar uno a los hombres que custodiaban las inmediaciones y al mozo de cuadra—. ¿Dónde está Darius? — Colín se encogió de hombros.

— Yo salí esta mañana a visitar a mi hermana en el pueblo y cuando regresaba por el sendero del río, me encontré con el caballo de Darius y con el suyo.

— ¿Sugar? — Katniss frunció el señor ¿Qué hacía Sugar en el río? Sabía que Darius la sacaba a entrenar cuando ella no podía, pero ¿Para qué llevar dos caballos?

— Si mi lady, intenté traerla también pero estaba bastante asustada… — Oh pobrecilla, a Sugar no le gustaba el agua. Katniss sintió pena por su pobre yegua, debía de ponerle más atención. Desde que había regresado no la había ido a visitar ni una sola vez.

— Muéstrame donde la viste… iremos por ella. — Colín asintió sonriendo tenuemente, pero esa mueca Katniss la pasó por alto.

— Tenga mi lady, lleve el caballo de Darius, estoy seguro que Sugar se sentirá más cómoda al verla a usted… — Ella asintió subiéndose de un brinco, había mejorado mucho en su forma de montar en ese último año. Colín se puso en marcha y Katniss lo siguió de cerca, pensaba buscar a su yegua y reprender a Darius por ser tan despistado. Pero entonces lo pensó mejor, quizás él se había caído de su caballo y por eso había abandonado a Sugar. Sea como fuese, debía encontrar a ambos, sólo esperaba que no estuviesen heridos.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o**

**Anteúltimo capítulo… Katniss de verdad es muy confiada, yo estaría mas alerta después de saber, que intentaron matar a mi marido…**

**Ya solo resta el final**

**Gracias, por leer, marcar la historia como favorita, seguirla, y dejar sus comentarios…**

**Gracias. Es una palabra que uno utiliza muy a menudo, pero que no llega a expresar lo que siento. ¡¿Más de 120 reviews?!, no puedo creerlo. No tengo palabras para agradecer el tiempo que se toman en dejarme un comentario.**

**Les dejo el adelanto, pero antes, recuerden: me gustan los finales felices:**

— La caída no la matará, nade hasta la orilla y no regrese nunca más… es lo único que puedo hacer por usted. — Katniss sacudió la cabeza lentamente y Colín, comenzó a bajarla por la empinada. Su cuerpo se agitaba como una bolsa atrapada por el viento, quiso trepar por el brazo que la mantenía aun en el aire, pero Colín hizo caso omiso de su pedido de auxilio mudo.

— ¡Por Dios! ¡No sé nadar! — confesó en un gemido de derrota, él por un segundo pareció pensar en lo que hacía. Pero luego sin previo aviso, la soltó.

— Lo lamento. — Lo oyó decir, pero ya era tarde para disculpas, Katniss sintió como el aire golpeaba su cuerpo en caída libre, para un instante después impactar de lleno contra el agua.

…

Nos leemos


	35. Chapter 33CCLQD

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia NO es mía, es de Tamara Araoz, quién amablemente me permite adaptarla, cosa que hago, sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenernos.**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo XXXIII**

Peeta frunció el ceño observando el papel en su mano, no daba crédito de lo que veían sus ojos. Luego de que Katniss apareciera, Marvel se encargó de traer a Ceneca Crane en persona hasta la finca para demostrarle su inocencia. Su esposa no estaba muerta, por ende cualquier acusación quedaba vetada. Recordaba incluso el rostro de alivio del escocés, al ver a su mujer vital y sonriente a su lado. Pero las cosas no habían quedado en nada, los Mellark no eran personas que se dejaban injuriar tan fácilmente. Habían exigido a Ceneca que les revelara el nombre del acusador, Peeta estaba dispuesto a exigir una satisfacción. Pero el corregidor se mantuvo firme, alegando que no sería partidario de la matanza de sus propios nobles.

Fueron dos días de pujas, en la que ni Marvel ni él, lograron obtener respuestas. Sea quien fuese, se había encargado de mantenerse en un completo anonimato. A Peeta no se le pasaba por alto el hecho de que alguien había intentado envenenarlo, pero poco podía hacer al respecto. Había tantos sospechosos como estrellas en el cielo. Tan solo deseaba procurar el bienestar de su familia, por lo que había accedido a reforzar la custodia en la finca. Estaba el pequeñísimo detalle, de que Peeta ya no sabía en qué hombre podía confiar y en cual no. No le agradaba ir por su propia casa, vigilándose por encima del hombro, tampoco le gustaba fruncir el ceño frente a cada copa de agua. Pero ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Lo querían matar y estar en ascuas, era el peor de los estados. No solo debía preocuparse por él, en realidad para Peeta su seguridad era la de menos, sólo se encargaba de no quitarle un ojo de encima a Katniss. En ese momento ella lo había enviado a su estudio casi a los empujones para que discutiera algunos asuntos importantes con Marvel y Finn. ¡Y vaya que eran importantes! Aun así Peeta no se sentía cómodo dejándola sola, sabía que estaba siendo demasiado sobre protector y que era de vital importancia descubrir al culpable, pero no podía desentenderse por completo de su temor a perderla otra vez. Y en ese momento se sentía agradecido que ella lo hubiese corrido a atender sus labores.

La ilícita vida de Finn, finalmente había dado frutos. Luego de que su viejo amigo se pasara toda la noche bebiendo y recordando la infancia con Ceneca, éste le soltó casi toda la información que se había negado a darles a los Mellark. Finn presumía que su buen sentido de persuasión los había salvado, Marvel y Peeta se habían limitado a rodar los ojos. Los franceses tenían tanto ego que al entrar en un salón, hasta desestimaban a los comensales.

— Esto es increíble. — Musitó su hermano, leyendo una de las tantas cartas que tenían desperdigadas sobre la mesa—. Aquí… estas cosas que dicen… — Peeta tampoco se podía explicar lo que leía.

— No fue una acusación directa, sino más bien un intento de deshonra. — masculló él entre dientes. Se sentía insultado y bastante cabreado.

— Si pues son pruebas suficientes, para acusarte de asesino, adultero y… ¿violador?

— Con un demonio. — En ese momento le fue más difícil ocultar su irritación—. ¿Me adjudican un hijo bastardo? — espetó arrojando el papel a un lado. Todas las cartas escritas en el papel de la familia, todas la cartas selladas con su escudo, todas y cada una de ellas parecían una confesión propia.

— Ceneca dice que la acusación era que habías asesinado a tu esposa para poder coger a tu amante y al niño, y nombrarlo tu heredero. — Peeta dejó caer la cabeza entre sus manos, en claras palabras podía leer como en las cartas, aparentemente él se manifestaba a favor de matar a Katniss.

— ¡Es estúpido! Alguien debió de copiar el sello… — Sabía que de nada valía molestarse, ya no estaba siendo acusado, pero aun así se sentía ultrajado en su propia intimidad.

Sus cartas viajaban a través del continente, hasta las manos del mismísimo rey y ahora algún imbécil lo estaba calumniando. Utilizando su nombre, su sello y su papel, para escribir una sarta de mentiras sin ningún sentido.

— Puede que sí, pero teniendo en cuenta que ese "alguien" llegó hasta tu brandy, diría que te robaron uno… — Peeta asintió, el razonamiento de su hermano era acertado.

El traidor estaba puertas adentro, él mismo había albergado en su casa a la persona que lo quería en la ruina. ¿Cómo iba a poder asegurarle algo a Katniss de ese modo? En ese instante se sintió deseoso de correr a buscarla, aunque ella había prometido pasar la tarde en el _Capricho _Peeta no se sentía muy tranquilo. No podía pensar, un extraño tenía su sello y podría hacer lo que quisiera para desprestigiarlo aun más. Después de todo, el asunto de las cartas casi lo lleva a la horca. El problema era que aun no podían saber quien era la persona, que se suponía tenía como destinatario su falso correo. Las cartas siempre estaban dirigidas a "Mi dulce amada", no estaban rotuladas, solo selladas y firmadas con su nombre.

— Me siento como un inútil. — Admitió logrando que sus interlocutores lo observaran con resignación.

—_Mon ami (mi amigo)_, hice todo lo posible por descubrir a tu acusador… pero ni cien pintas le terminaron por soltar la lengua a Ceneca.

— Lo sé. — Susurró cabizbajo, no culpaba a Finn por su estado, sabía que el francés había hecho mucho más de lo que se esperaba de él. Gracias a Finn tenían las cartas y podían advertir a sus emisarios de las falsas correspondencias. Aun así le habría encantado tener entre sus manos el cuello de la vil rata que lo inculpaba. Observó por un largo segundo a las dos personas que lo enfrentaban del otro lado del escritorio, jamás hubiese esperado tal lealtad por parte de Marvel y a esa altura el odio por Finn casi era inexistente. Se había acostumbrado a tenerlos cerca, a contar con el apoyo de ambos, pero Peeta sabía que estaba siendo injusto con ellos. Al fin y al cabo Marvel tenía una familia y debía regresar a Londres, mientras que Finn merecía hacerle una visita a su prometida. Aunque ésta fuese su hermana—. Creo que no hay nada más que discutir.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — instó Marvel confuso.

— Me refiero a que Katniss está a salvo y eso es lo único que debería importarme… dudo que alguna vez pueda encontrar al traidor…

— ¿Y qué propones? — Lo interrumpió su hermano, alzando la voz considerablemente— ¿Te quedarás cruzado de brazos mientras alguien atenta contra tu vida? — No, él no planeaba eso. Solo pretendía dejar de involucrar en sus problemas al resto de la familia, pero era preferible que Marvel no supiera sus intenciones.

— Sólo digo que me preocuparé por vivir día a día, me encargaré de poner la seguridad que sea necesaria pero…

— ¡Eso es una cobardía Peeta! — Por algún razón ya se había esperado esa respuesta por parte de un Mellark— Alguien te calumnia e intenta matarte y tú le darás la espalda a los problemas, pretendiendo que nada malo ocurrió… ¡Es tan de ti ser un cobarde!

Marvel se puso de pie abruptamente, arrojando la silla tapizada al piso en la acción. Luego sin decir una palabra, salió dando un portazo. Era mejor, se dijo Peeta internamente. Que se enfadara con él, que lo creyera cobarde, pero que regresara a casa. Marvel tenía que dejar de cuidarlo como a un pequeño, Peeta podía atender sus asuntos solo. Sabía que su hermano, estaba dispuesto a barrer Inglaterra en busca del culpable y eso no era prudente. Estaba harto de la actitud tan temeraria de Marvel, era demasiado joven e impulsivo, y para Peeta estaba claro que el conde no pensaba en su esposa a la hora de actuar. Pues alguien tenía que hacerlo, Peeta había notado en los ojos de Glimmer cuanto le dolía ver como Marvel la dejaba para seguirlo. En ese momento pensó que necesitaba a su hermano y como su prioridad era Katniss, no dudo en callar aquello que había descubierto. Ahora que su esposa estaba de regreso, era tiempo de que Marvel dejara de escapar de Glimmer y enfrentara lo que sea, que lo impulsaba a mantenerse alejado de ella.

— Realmente no piensas dejar todo en olvido ¿verdad? — Peeta sonrió tenuemente al francés, Finn lo conocía demasiado bien, jamás pudo engañarlo con sus vanas actuaciones— Reconozco esa mirada, algo estás planeando…

— Pienso que mi hermanito se muestra muy valiente a la hora de blandir una espada, pero esa valentía se le escapa en presencia de su esposa. — Finn soltó una carcajada.

— También lo he notado, ella lo controla bastante bien.

— Sí, pero no entiendo porque Marvel le rehúye tanto — Ambos se sumieron en un grato silencio que repentinamente se vio interrumpido, por la apresurada entrada de Darton.

— ¡Milord! — Peeta enarcó una ceja, el hombre estaba colorado y agitado como si acabara de correr kilómetros.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Su primer pensamiento fue hacia Katniss, luchó para reprimir las ganas de salir en su búsqueda.

— Tiene que venir. — Señaló el mayordomo saliendo tan rápido como había ingresado, Peeta y Finn compartieron una extrañada mirada, antes de seguirlo.

En la sala se encontraba Marvel acuclillado junto a uno de los sofás, en él descansaba un cuerpo casi inerte. Peeta apartó a su hermano lentamente y observó al joven ensangrentado que luchaba por incorporarse.

— ¿Darius? — El muchacho que siempre se mostraba lleno de vida, parecía en ese instante pelear contra el aire que se negaba entrar en sus pulmones.

— _Mon Dieu_… _Qu'est—il arrivé? (Dios mío… ¿Qué… que pasó?)_

— No lo sé… — susurró Marvel en respuesta— Salí a tomar un poco de aire, cuando lo vi entre los sembradíos tratando de llegar a la finca. No ha dicho mucho desde entonces…

— Toda esta sangre… — inquirió él tratando de no causarle más dolor al chico— Llamen al médico — indicó una vez que se hubo recuperado del primer shock.

— Creo que le dispararon. — Acusó Marvel, sin reparos en mostrar que ese era otro ataque hacia su persona. Peeta no pasó por alto el tono recriminador, pero no comprendía ¿Quién haría daño a Darius? ¿O porque?

— Milord… — Todas las cabezas se giraron en dirección del mozo, éste le apretó con una mano ensangrentada el frente de la pechera. Parecía estar probando si era real.

— Descuida Darius, ya mandé a buscar un médico… pronto te pondrás bien. — Los ojos celestes del mozo centellaron y en un acto que agarró a todos desprevenidos, se incorporó por completo sin emitir ni un mísero quejido.

— No hay tiempo para médicos. — Masculló tratando de ponerle peso a su voz, aun así sonó bastante lastimera— La señora… ¡búsquela! — Nadie pareció reparar en el hecho de que un mozo, acababa de darle una orden a su patrón. Al parecer sólo Marvel fue tan agudo en su escrutinio, pero Peeta lo ignoró y envió a los chismosos lacayos en busca de Katniss.

— ¿Quién hizo esto? — Darius escupió a un lado con repudio.

— Ese traidor… Colín Forbs. — Peeta pensó un segundo y recordó al joven Colín, un lacayo un tanto callado de porte sombrío pero de buenos modales. Lo había contratado hacia un año o más y nunca le había dado problemas. Tal vez Darius tenía alguna especie de rencilla con el muchacho, pero que el asunto hubiese llegado tan lejos no lo ponía muy contento.

— ¿Por qué Colín haría algo así? — preguntó un tajante Finn, los mozos y los lacayos rara vez se cruzaban. Colín era un guardia del piso superior, por lo que las posibilidades de crear problemas para Darius eran casi mínimas.

— ¡Porque descubrí sus mentiras! — respondió el mozo exasperado, volvió a posar sus manos sobre su casaca— Milord, no hay tiempo para esto…

— ¡No la encuentro! — El silencio se hizo después de que Lavigna gritara esas palabras, desde el rellano de la escalera— Se suponía que estaría en el _Capricho_, pero no está allí y la busqué en sus habitaciones, tampoco está… — Una alarma retumbó dentro de su mente, se volvió para ponerle toda su atención a Darius.

— Dime que sabes.

— Fui a los lindes de la finca para traer algunas raíces para la cocinera, cuando vi a Colín y a Lady Cartwright hablando. Ellos decían cuanto se habían esforzado por dejarlo en mala situación y esperaban que usted muriera. Pero no contaban con que la señora lo salvase, Colín fue quien enveneno su brandy. Lady Cartwright fue quien lo acusó de asesinato, ella quería que su hijo bastardo fuese reconocido como el próximo Marqués.

Sintió que una pesada mano caía sobre su hombro, Peeta alzó la vista para encontrase con los ojos de su hermano. No, no quería creerlo, no cuando estaba tan cerca de conseguir algo de paz. ¿Dónde estaba su mujer? No podía pensar con claridad, las palabras de Darius aún daban vueltas en su cabeza.

— Colín me disparó y ató a un árbol, luego emprendió el regreso a la finca. Ella le dio órdenes de acabar con la señora Katniss, le dijo que le cortara el cuello o que la lanzara al río. — Peeta no lo soportó más, se puso de pie y salió dando grandes zancadas al exterior.

No estaba muy seguro de cómo proceder ¿Acaso debía ir gritando el nombre de Katniss por el bosque? ¿La hallaría como esa primera vez que se le había escapado? En la puerta de entrada de su casa, observó en todas direcciones sin ver nada en realidad. Se tomó con las manos la cabeza y profirió un grito hacia el cielo. Maldiciendo como nunca antes lo había hecho, no supo en qué momento las lágrimas rompieron su duro semblante. Comenzaba a perder los estribos, sintió miedo por Katniss, tenía que encontrarla.

— Mantente fuerte Peeta, Katniss te necesita. — Él se giro en dirección de la familiar voz, por un segundo creyó ver una pequeña sonrisa de aliento en los labios de Marvel. Su hermano tenía razón, luego podría despotricar, no podía perder sus esperanzas. Necesitaba ser un líder, necesitaba recuperar la razón y pensar fríamente, esa era la única forma de encontrarla.

Comenzó a vociferar órdenes a diestra y siniestra, los hombres a su alrededor se pusieron en movimiento cada uno con destinos diferentes. Finn tuvo los caballos listos en tiempo récord y Peeta no se demoró en estar sobre su montura. Pensó en todos los posibles lugares donde Colín podría llevársela, sólo esperaba que no hubiese tomado los consejos de Delly. La simple idea de ver a Katniss lastimada le revolvía el estómago, no, ella tenía que estar bien. Espoleó el caballo listo para partir, pero entonces unas voces lo detuvieron.

— ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

— La señora ¿La has visto? — Finn estaba de pie junto a Plutarch quien apretaba su tricornio con nerviosismo.

— Sí, ella salió en busca de su yegua. — Peeta giró su semental para encarar al viejo.

— ¿Cuándo?

— Hace una media hora… uno de los lacayos llegó con el caballo de Darius, dijo que había visto a Sugar en el río y que no había podido traerla porque estaba asustada. Entonces la señora le siguió para buscarla… — Todas las miradas estaban fijas en el hombre. El río, pensó Peeta con pesar recordando que en el verano había intentado enseñarle a nadar a Katniss, pero ésta había resultado ser una pésima nadadora.

— Sugar está en las caballerizas, no la saque hoy. — Se volvieron al notar como Darius avanzaba renqueando hasta donde estaban ellos. Con sus manos aun sucias por la sangre, jalaba las correas de un caballo.

— Pero el lacayo… — Peeta acalló al jardinero con un ademán e instó a sus hombres a seguirlo. En un instante notó que otro par de piernas se les unían y se volvió para ver al mozo.

— Regresa Darius, no estás en condiciones de cabalgar.

— Ese condenado me disparó por la espalda, si me permite milord me gustaría atravesarlo con mi puñal. — Asintió en acuerdo, pues antes que nada Peeta era un hombre y él sabía muy bien del honor. Le indicó a Finn que no se apartara mucho del joven, mientras Marvel y él encabezaban la pequeña diligencia.

…

— No la veo por aquí — exclamó Katniss situándose a un lado del río. Llevaban poco tiempo en la búsqueda, pero Colín estaba seguro de haber visto a Sugar por última vez, en ese lugar.

— Quizás haya avanzado río arriba. — Propuso el lacayo y ella tuvo que asentir en acuerdo, era probable que Sugar hubiese intentando regresar por el camino en pendiente que dirigía a la finca—. Mi lady creo que desde allí podremos ver mejor. —Katniss azuzó a su caballo y lo instó a seguir a Colín por la pequeña empinada. La parte de roca que sobresalía como un mirador natural era perfecta para tener una vista general del río y sus proximidades. Estaba un poco alto, pero Katniss no temía a las alturas, en el verano había pasado largos ratos con Peeta sentados allí bajo el sol. Los hijos de la cocinera utilizaban ese sitio para brincar al río, como si de un trampolín se tratara. Ella no se había sentido cómoda como para brincar, pero le gustaba ver como Peeta hacia estupendos saltos desde ese lugar.

Amarró las correas de su caballo a un pequeño árbol y camino detrás de Colín por la roca caliza. A esa altura parecía que el cielo estaba más próximo y el río lucía como una tira celeste debajo de ellos, Katniss trató de no mirar demasiado tiempo en esa dirección. No temía a las alturas, pero eso no significaba que no la intimidaran un poquito. Para su mala fortuna desde allí no logro divisar a Sugar, comenzó a preocuparse, tampoco había visto a Darius en ningún momento.

— Puede que Darius viniera por ella. — Colín no respondió, ella se dio la vuelta para regresar a su caballo. Era mejor volver a la finca y pedir algo de ayuda, los hombres de Peeta conocían mucho mejor que ella los bosques y estaba segura que ellos tendrían mejor suerte— Creo que debemos ir por Boggs, él puede ayudarnos. — Tomó la montura dispuesta a brincar a la espalda del animal, cuando sintió como un par de manos la sostenían por la cintura. Contra todo pronóstico, en vez de ayudarla a montar las manos la jalaron devuelta al suelo—. ¿Qué…? — Se volvió para encarar a Colín y su sorpresa fue en aumento, al notar que tenía en sus manos un puñal. Rápidamente le dio la vuelta sin darle tiempo a pensar y la sostuvo por la espalda para luego posar la punta del arma, sobre su garganta— ¿Colín que haces? — instó alarmada.

— No puede regresar mi lady… — Él ejerció presión apartándola del caballo y prácticamente, la alzó del suelo para llevarla al borde del acantilado. Katniss se trepó del brazo que Colín cruzaba por delante de su cuerpo, por nada del mundo se soltaría.

— Por favor… — murmuró sintiendo que debajo de sus pies, no había nada sólido en que pararse— por favor no hagas esto.

— ¡Cierre la boca! — exclamó profiriéndole un sacudón, Katniss trató de calmar la creciente angustia, no tenía sentido ponerlo más nervioso. Intentó hacer una vez más pie en la piedra caliza, pero Colín la mantenía suspendida en el aire sin darle ninguna oportunidad. Se removió en su amarre, apretando las manos fuertemente en el antebrazo del lacayo.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? — musitó con las lágrimas retocando su timbre. No quería llorar, pero sabía que tras una caída de unos diez metros, debajo tan solo la esperaba un río de agua helada.

— ¿Por qué? — Ella sintió cierta burla en su voz— Porque es necesario, usted no debió regresar, lo arruinó todo…

— ¡Colín por Dios! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dime como puedo ayudarte? No tienes que hacer algo así, por favor… — Luego de luchar contra el tiempo, contra el mismo Peeta y su pasado, ahora todo iba a terminar por el arranque de locura de alguien prácticamente desconocido. No tenía idea que podría ir mal con Colín, pero esperaba poder convencerlo de que había otra salida, era su única alternativa. Pensó en su esposo, en lo que ocurriría cuando él supiera todo eso y su corazón se encogió de desesperación dentro de su pecho. No podía rendirse, tenía que regresar con Peeta, su historia no podía terminar allí, no de ese modo—. Regrésame al piso, te juro que haré lo posible por ayudarte… no le diré nada a Peeta. — Él presionó tanto el puñal, que logró abrirle un pequeño corte, Katniss apretó las manos en puños para no soltar un grito agudo.

_«No grites Katniss, no llores, sé fuerte por Peeta» _

— ¡Le he dicho que cerrara la boca! — Katniss sabía que Colín no era mala persona, lo había conocido en todo ese tiempo y aunque era un poco tímido, jamás se comportaba mal con nadie. Era correcto, era leal… entonces ¿Por qué hacia algo así?— ¡No puedo pensar con tanto ruido! — Volvió a presionarle el cuello con su puñal y ella supo que se refería, a los sollozos que simplemente no podía controlar. Quiso mantenerse regia, pero sabía que una persona tan consumida en una tarea de ese tipo no se echaba atrás fácilmente. La iba a matar sin miramientos y Katniss no podía quitar de su mente la imagen de su Marqués, nunca tendría que haberse apartado de él. Había estado tan ensimismada en amarlo, que no fue consciente de que el peligro aun estaba latente. Nunca habría sospechado de Colín, pero estaba casi convencida de que él había intentando envenenar a su esposo. Si ella no hubiese sido tan estúpida, lo hubiera descubierto en su siglo, pero no pensó en las consecuencias ahora por eso se despediría del mundo prematuramente.

— No es tarde… — murmuró sin siquiera creérselo ella misma, sabía que estaba luchando contra un absurdo— Déjame ayudarte, cualquiera sea el problema le hallaremos solución — Colín soltó una hueca carcajada y Katniss se estrujó los sesos pensando ¿Qué podría ofrecerle o prometerle? ¿Acaso tenía sentido alargar esa tortura?

— El problema es usted y su esposo… arruinaron todo. — Katniss gritó sonoramente cuando él la libero de una de sus manos, y tan solo se mantenía sostenida por su propia determinación. Elevó una súplica al cielo mientras Colín se retorcía bajo su fiero amarre— ¡Suélteme!

— ¡No, por favor! ¡Súbeme Colín! — Él la asió por la muñeca, clavando sus ojos negros en ella con la furia apenas controlada. Katniss no pudo evitar pensar en la mirada de Peeta, aquella luz que no volvería a ver. Rompió en un llanto lastimero, ya imposible de callar y el lacayo sonrió con gesto ilegible.

— La caída no la matará, nade hasta la orilla y no regrese nunca más… es lo único que puedo hacer por usted. — Katniss sacudió la cabeza lentamente y Colín, comenzó a bajarla por la empinada. Su cuerpo se agitaba como una bolsa atrapada por el viento, quiso trepar por el brazo que la mantenía aun en el aire, pero Colín hizo caso omiso de su pedido de auxilio mudo.

— ¡Por Dios! ¡No sé nadar! — confesó en un gemido de derrota, él por un segundo pareció pensar en lo que hacía. Pero luego sin previo aviso, la soltó.

— Lo lamento. — Lo oyó decir, pero ya era tarde para disculpas, Katniss sintió como el aire golpeaba su cuerpo en caída libre, para un instante después impactar de lleno contra el agua.

Intentó por todos los medios no perder la dirección, pero en el segundo en que se hundió todo pareció ponerse de cabeza. El frío helado del río la envolvió en su oscuridad y ya no supo donde estaba la salida de ese infierno. Quiso pensar en las lecciones de Peeta, en cómo debía agitar los brazos para salir a flote, pero cargar con su vestido era algo que no venía incluido en las explicaciones. Las telas se arremolinaban con el caudal del río, que la empujaban cada vez más abajo, Katniss sintió como si unos puñales se clavaran en sus costillas. Y tras sacudirse inútilmente en busca de la superficie, la fuerza la abandonó por completo. El aire que pugnaba por salir de sus pulmones, se extinguió con un último grito sofocado, entonces por un segundo ya no sintió la urgencia de seguir luchando. Los ojos se le cerraron de modo parsimonioso y el frío pasó a segundo plano, se sintió aletargada y se entregó por completo a ese nuevo sentimiento. Por un instante creyó oír la voz de su esposo, pero todo pareció diluirse rápidamente en la inmensidad de su inconsciente.

…

Peeta espoleó con fuerza a su caballo, hasta se podría decir que de manera cruel, pero no le importó. De alguna forma sabía que su semental comprendía su frustración y lo alentaba a poner mayor énfasis en su carrera. Marvel se puso a su lado al segundo que llegaron al río, los otros dos jinetes no tardaron en unírseles.

— ¡Por allí, miren! — Darius y Finn no aguardaron orden, salieron detrás del caballo que escapaba por uno de los senderos laterales a vivo galope. Peeta reconoció la silueta de Colín pero no hizo ademán por seguirlo, Katniss no estaba con él, lo supo sin necesidad de verlo por largo tiempo. Las manos comenzaron a temblarle y su vista viajo hacia el río que golpeaba las paredes laterales, casi como si de un llamado se tratase. Subió por la empinada, sabiendo que de allí tendría una vista directa, aunque por alguna razón tenía el presentimiento de que sólo perdía el tiempo.

— ¿Qué haces? ¡Se fue por allá! — No se molestó en explicarse para su hermano, continuó en la dirección que iba dándole la espalda en silencio. Bajó del caballo incluso antes de que terminara de subir y el último tramo lo hizo a pie, pero no logró ver nada más que el bamboleo de las olas. Nadie a la vera del río, ni una simple brisa que le indicara la dirección en donde se encontraba su esposa. Bajó la vista al piso y se presionó con fuerza los ojos, allí donde las lágrimas luchaban por abrirse paso. Había estado seguro que desde ese punto sería capaz de verla, pero había cometido un error. Katniss no estaba, dejo escapar a Colín cuando quizás siguiéndolo podría sonsacarle el paradero de su esposa.

— ¡Katniss! — exclamó agotando su última opción. Le había fallado, no la había cuidado, como pudo ser tan estúpido, tan confiado. Las piernas se negaron a sostenerlo un segundo más y se dejo caer de rodillas sobre la piedra, con sus manos intento cubrir su creciente derrota pero todo parecía ya un gesto inútil.

— Peeta…

— Déjame solo. — pidió en voz casi audible, no tenía el coraje para mirar a su hermano a la cara. Lo había llamado cobarde, quizás tenía razón. Alzo lentamente el rostro de sus manos y por un segundo volvió a perder la vista en el río.

— Es mejor que… — Pero Peeta no escuchó el resto de su frase, lo que vio en el agua no le dio tiempo a pensar su próxima acción.

Se puso de pie abruptamente y brincó sin miramientos en dirección a aquella prenda de ropa que flotaba inerte en la superficie. Su corazón se detuvo al instante en que su cuerpo golpeó contra el frío caudal, pero no dio muestra de sufrimiento. Nadó como nunca antes, aunque sus brazos le pesaban a ambos lados como si no tuvieran vida, aunque sus dientes castañeaban incesantemente, no hubo fuerza que lo detuviera. Llegó hasta ella y la tomó del vestido, pero si antes le era difícil avanzar la suma del peso de Katniss lo detuvo casi por completo. El pulso le temblaba, le era imposible desatar las múltiples capas del denso vestido. Por lo que terminó sacando una daga de su cinturón y con cortes rápidos, se deshizo de aquella carga inútil. Le palpó el rostro, intentando ver sus ojos, intentando mostrarle que ya estaba a su lado pero Katniss lucía como un pequeño ángel dormido, el color de sus mejillas era blanco casi mortecino y sus labios se encontraban laxos y azulados. Peeta comenzó a desesperarse, sabía que si no salía del agua, ambos morirían congelados. Hizo un último esfuerzo y nadó con ella colocándola sobre su espalda, hasta que llegó a la orilla más cercana.

La depositó en el piso temblando él furtivamente, presa del pánico o quizás del frío, pero cuando miro a su mujer notó muy a su pesar que no emitía movimiento alguno. La respiración de Peeta se aceleró, los latidos de su corazón lo ensordecieron y por un segundo sintió la arrolladora fuerza del miedo.

— Katniss…K…at… — La llamo buscándole el pulso en el cuello, pero no conseguía poner en cause sus pensamientos. Aunque le ordenaba a sus manos moverse, estas simplemente no le respondían. Peeta dejó caer la cabeza en el pecho de su esposa, no confiaba en sus manos pero sus oídos no lo traicionarían. Intento oír por encima de los golpeteos de su propio corazón, pero en ningún momento logró escuchar los de ella. La volvió a mirar ¿Por qué seguía tan pálida?

— Por…Di…os…Ka…t — Tomó su rostro entre sus entumecidas manos, presionándola para que abriera los ojos. Ella siguió sin dar muestras de vida y por primera vez, desde que se había tirado al río Peeta sintió el peso de la realidad. La acarició suavemente como temiendo arruinar su perfección— Oh Katniss… — Su pequeña manito parecía tan ligera, tan inocente, tan fría. ¿Cómo había permitido que le ocurriera eso? Su Katniss, su perfecta y dulce mujer ahora yacía muerta, sin que él pudiera hacer nada al respecto. La tomó entre sus brazos apretándola contra su cuerpo, lamentándose tantas cosas, que en ningún segundo reparó en el mundo a su alrededor. Ya nada importaba, luego de que la magia la trajera a su lado, él no había sabido proteger aquel regalo—. Lo siento tanto, mi amor…

— ¡Apártate! — Peeta ignoró la voz de su hermano, pero éste no tuvo que ejercer mucha fuerza para hacerlo a un lado. Marvel se acuclilló aun lado del cuerpo de Katniss y luego le dirigió una penosa mirada. Entonces tras intentar buscarle inútilmente pulso, colocó sus manos sobre el pecho de su esposa para luego ejercer una ligera presión. Peeta frunció el ceño e intentó incorporarse para apartarlo pero las piernas le fallaron inútilmente.

— ¿¡Qué haces!? — Exclamó encolerizado, viendo como su hermano maltrataba el cuerpo de su mujer—. ¡Déjala! — Marvel alzó la mirada y Peeta pudo notar su propia desesperación, reflejada en sus ojos.

— Tengo que intentarlo. — Musito, volviendo a recargar el peso de su cuerpo sobre el torso de Katniss. Y tras presionarla en repetidas ocasiones, terminó por dejarse caer vencido a un lado.

Ella continúo igual que antes y Peeta no soportó ni un segundo más tenerla lejos, prácticamente se arrastró hasta llegar a su lado y con una mano le apartó algunos mechones mojados del rostro. Katniss se veía en paz, eso tenía que darle algún tipo de consuelo.

— Lo lamento… — dijo Marvel y en ese segundo volvió a empujarlo, para dar un último golpe en el pecho de Katniss.

Peeta se quedó atónito por ese repentino acto irrespetuoso, estuvo a un segundo de saltarle al cuello, pero entonces un simple sonido lo obligó a detenerse. Ambos bajaron la vista hacia la persona que había ejecutado dicha acción y tanto Marvel como Peeta, se quedaron viéndola atontados. Katniss comenzó a toser agua de manera compulsiva y un segundo después abrió sus bellos ojos un tanto obnubilados por los sucesos. Peeta sintió como una sonrisa crecía desde su interior, hasta situarse en su boca. Ella lo observó y extendió una de sus manitos, para rozarle la comisura de los labios. Peeta la apretó contra su rostro, depositándole ciento de besos en la palma y en un instante pudo jurar, que oyó como reía. Entonces no quiso, ni pudo mantenerse tan pasivo como hasta al momento, la tomó para propinarle el más caluroso de los abrazos y pudieron pasar horas sin que ninguno de los dos deseara moverse. Katniss estaba bien, sus ojos volvían a brillar llenos de vida ¿Qué otra cosa podía pedir? Acababan de otorgarle una segunda oportunidad.

— Gracias. — Murmuró su amada junto a su oído y Peeta sintió como cada centímetro de su cuerpo, reaccionaba al calor de su voz.

— Oh mi amor, nunca vuelvas a asustarme de ese modo. — La estrechó aun con mayor vehemencia y sintió como detrás de ellos, su hermano se retiraba antes dejando su casaca sobre los hombros de Katniss. Peeta le dirigió una corta mirada y éste asintió conforme con la escena, luego pareció llevar su atención a otra cosa— Te llevaremos a casa. — La instó a levantarse, pero él tuvo sus propias dificultades para hacerlo. Finalmente unas manos lo ayudaron y Peeta descubrió que ya no eran solo tres personas en ese lugar.

— Venga mi lady. — Boggs le expuso una sonrisa antes de llevar a Katniss hacia un caballo que tenía varias mantas en su alforja, ella rápidamente estuvo cubierta de pies a cabeza.

— ¡Milord! — Peeta observó a Darius, quien a pesar de todos sus golpes aun se mantenía firme, algo digno de admirar. Finn lo acompañaba y Peeta se sintió satisfecho al ver que tenían a Colín atado de manos detrás de ellos—. Intentó escapar, pero no fue rival para un jinete como sir Finn. — El aludido se encogió de hombros con humildad, pero Peeta supo que había mucho que agradecerle a su amigo francés—. ¿Qué quiere hacer con él? — Matarlo, fue el primer pensamiento que cruzo su mente. Pero entonces sus ojos viajaron hacia donde estaba Katniss, ella sintió su mirada y lo observó para dirigirle una trémula sonrisa. Sabía que ella no creía en esa clase de castigos, sabía que ella no vería bien una venganza de ese tipo. Entonces tal vez debía dejar que la ley se encargase de Colín.

— ¿Estás dispuesto a confesar? — Le preguntó al muchacho que lucía un rostro amoratado, seguramente por la paliza que le habrían dado esos dos al cazarlo.

— Si milord. — Espetó con la vista fija en el suelo.

— ¿Quién te pidió que hicieras esto? — El lacayo lo miro de soslayo, aunque Peeta ya conocía la respuesta, quería saber que tenía un respaldo firme para acusarla a ella también.

— Lady Delly Cartwright. — Peeta sonrió conforme y tras hacer una seña, sus hombres se encargaron de llevárselo. Podía convencerse de que matarlo no sería lo mejor, pero no significaba que no estuviese tentado de atravesarlo con su espada. Dio órdenes a Boggs de ir con Ceneca para notificarle los sucesos y para que detuviera a Delly, luego se encargó de enviar a Darius con un médico a pesar de las protestas del mozo. Estaba a punto de continuar con sus diligencias, cuando sintió que lo detenían del brazo.

— Nosotros nos encargamos desde ahora. — Finn se quitó su casaca y se la entregó para que se protegiera del frío, Peeta no pudo más que sonreírle en agradecimiento. Estaba tan ensimismado en solucionar todo cuanto antes, que se había olvidado de su propia salud—. Tú ve con Katniss. — Asintió en acuerdo y se volvió para buscar a su esposa, luego antes de pensarlo con demasiado detenimiento giró sobre sus talones y se acercó a Finn para darle un fuerte abrazo. El francés un tanto sorprendido por esa inesperada muestra de cariño dudó un instante, pero luego terminó por corresponderle del mismo grado.

— Gracias.

— _Comptez sur moi. (Cuenta conmigo) _— Peeta se apartó para mirarlo un segundo.

—_Toujours. (Siempre) _— Musitó en voz queda y supo que a pesar de sus diferencias, a pesar de todo el pasado que cargaban ambos, aun podían contar con el otro. Al fin y al cabo, Finn era su amigo— Finnick…

— Ah es el momento en que todos nos abrazamos y lloramos por la dicha de la vida. —Peeta y Finn fruncieron el ceño, al girarse se encontraron con Marvel y Katniss parados a un lado de ellos, sonriendo por la escena que presenciaban. Ella corrió a sus brazos cuando la invitaron a unírseles, pero su hermano se quedó observándolos con un toque de desdén.

— Ven aquí, haremos un abrazo de grupo. — Le urgió Katniss, a lo que Marvel contestó con un chasquido de lengua. Peeta lo apresó por el cuello del chaleco y la atrajo rompiendo su resistencia.

— Katniss quiere un abrazo. — Masculló serio y tras rodar los ojos, su hermano cedió en parte al pedido. Era una visión por demás tonta, pero ninguno dio indicios de querer terminarla a no ser por…

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos que quedarnos así?

— ¡Cállate Marvel! — exclamaron los tres al unísono y el Conde, se limitó a refunfuñar entre dientes. Bueno quizás no eran el grupo más unido del mundo, pero por algo se empezaba

FIN

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Disculpas por la hora, pero fue imposible subirlo antes. Hemos llegado al final, aunque todavía queda el epílogo.**

**Gracias por acompañarme en este viajecito, ya en el próximo agradeceré a cada una por dejarme sus reviews.**

**Hoy no les dejo el adelanto del epílogo, pero si les dejo la sinopsis de la historia nueva que pienso adaptar a partir del finde.**

**Se llamará: "El infierno de Peeta". La historia original se llama "El infierno de Gabriel" y su autor es Sylvain Reynard, y también podrán encontrarlo como historia nueva:**

**Ahí les va:**

El misterioso y atractivo profesor Peeta Mellark, reconocido especialista en Dante, es un hombre torturado por su pasado y orgulloso del prestigio que ha conseguido, aunque también es consciente de que es un imán para el pecado y, especialmente, para la lujuria. Cuando la virtuosa Katniss Everdeen se matricula en el master que Gabriel imparte en la Universidad de Toronto, la vida de éste cambia irrevocablemente. La relación que mantiene con su nueva alumna lo obligará a enfrentarse a sus demonios personales y lo conducirá a una fascinante exploración del sexo, el amor y la redención. La odisea de Gabriel a través de su particular infierno de tentación y amor prohibido.

…

Nos leemos


	36. Epílogo

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia NO es mía, es de Tamara Araoz, quién amablemente me permite adaptarla, cosa que hago, sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenernos.**

**GRACIAS.**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o**

**Epílogo**

— ¿Peeta?

— Hmm… — Katniss sonrió frente a la poco enmascarada falta de atención.

— ¿Qué ocurrirá con Delly? — Él pareció detenerse a pensarlo por un largo instante, ella sabía que no era un tema grato para conversar, pero mientras más rápido ahuyentara ese fantasma mejor se sentiría.

— La llevaran a la Torre en Londres. — Se estremeció ligeramente, sabía que "la Torre" era la versión inglesa de la Bastilla francesa, por un segundo sintió algo de pena por esa mujer.

— ¿Y su bebé? — Su esposo escogió el silencio en esa ocasión y Katniss se incorporó lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos— ¿Qué le harán al niño?

— No lo sé Katniss. — Notó en su mirada que la respuesta era honesta, pero no pudo evitar pensar en la desventura de un pequeño que nada había hecho.

Todos sabían que Delly sería condenada a la horca, no sólo por atentar contra la vida de unos marqueses, sino también por la estafa que había representado a través de las cartas. Pero aun así, llevaba a un niño en su vientre, alguien inocente que iba a pagar por las malas decisiones de su madre.

— Le propuse al juez que la encarcelara hasta que diera a luz, pero no sé qué sería peor: morir rápidamente o crecer sin padres, ni familia.

— ¿Qué hay de los padres de Delly?

— No quieren saber nada del hijo de un lacayo. — Que gente más ignorante ¿Acaso no notaban que un niño no escogía donde nacer? Era como si lo condenaran, incluso antes de dar su primera bocanada de oxigeno.

— ¿No hay nada que se pueda hacer por él? — Peeta se tensó ligeramente y la atrajo con su fuerza sobre su pecho.

— Katniss, no quiero pensar en ello. — Ella se incorporó una vez más, haciendo caso omiso a su queja y lo observó con seriedad.

— No puedes ignorarlo tampoco…

— En lo que a mí concierne, esas personas no existen. — Frunció el ceño molesta por su actitud, sabía que Peeta no quería ceder, incluso comprendía su posición pero ella aun seguía pensando que se trataba de seres humanos.

— Peeta… — Él sacudió la cabeza, sin darle oportunidad de alegar— Peeta, no seas necio…

— ¿Necio? — Rió con ironía— No claro, no seamos necios Katniss… ¡Ayudemos a todos los que intenten asesinarnos! ¿Qué te parece si ponemos un centro para atenderlos a todos?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y soltó un bufido claramente molesta. Peeta dejó ir un largo suspiro, para luego posar una de sus manos sobre su cintura. Katniss lo ignoró sentándose en la cama para darle la espalda, odiaba cuando se ponía en ese plan. Ella era muy consciente del daño que había causado Delly, pero aun así no podía desentenderse de ese sentimiento que la instaba a protestar. Nunca estuvo de acuerdo con la pena de muerte como castigo, pero nada podía hacer contra las leyes de la época. Estaba dispuesta a guardar silencio en ese aspecto, pero no podía hacer lo mismo en lo que concernía a una criatura. Quizás para los padres de Delly era simple volverle la espalda, pero no para ella.

— Tú no entiendes. — Musitó escapando de su amarre, Peeta se incorporó también y la sostuvo entonces con mayor vehemencia.

— No quiero pelear contigo por ese tema. — Katniss lo observó por sobre el hombro, él hundió el rostro en su clavícula para depositarle suaves besos de perdón—. Regresa a mi lado, descansemos un poco y te prometo que mañana, podrás decirme todo lo que te desagrada de mí. — Ella rodó los ojos y se dio la vuelta para empujarlo con fuerza contra el colchón. Peeta sonrió con picardía en cuanto ella se posicionó sobre su cuerpo.

— No seas bobo, me encanta todo de ti… — Se inclinó para depositar un beso sobre su torso desnudo— Pero me gustaría que también comprendas como me siento… — Admitió en un susurro, Peeta extendió una mano para acariciarle tiernamente la mejilla. Katniss dejo ir un suspiro por lo bajo y luego se recostó sobre su esposo, para embriagarse de su masculina fragancia.

— Entonces ¿Te parece si les exijo a los Cartwright que paguen una asignación anual para el niño? — Katniss tuvo que mirarlo, su rostro era la viva imagen de la perplejidad.

— ¿Puedes hacer eso? — Peeta sonrió abiertamente.

— Por supuesto que puedo, ya te dije que nadie me niega nada a mi —Soltó una pequeña carcajada, había veces en que la arrogancia de su esposo tenía una utilidad práctica.

— Porque eres un Marqués… — Le rozó los labios con un fugaz beso, Peeta rió tratando de atrapar su boca— Y uno fuerte, sexy… al que nadie se puede negar… — Con su lengua contorneó las líneas tensas de su barbilla, él profirió un gruñido en acuerdo.

— Katniss… — Peeta quiso guiarla hasta su boca, pero ella se escabullo de sus manos y continuó susurrándole besos a su torso—. Ven aquí… — Se quejó él, pero ella se limitó a responderle con una risilla divertida. Entonces tras saborear su cuerpo con premeditada tranquilidad, regresó para tomar sus labios con furtivo apetito.

— Tengo que decirte algo.

— Hmm… — Protestó una vez más su esposo, cuando ella dejó de besarlo para retomar la charla—. ¿No podemos hablar mañana? Ahora me gustaría… — Pero Katniss lo detuvo con una firme mano, anclándolo a la cama.

— Es importante. — Confesó cargando sus pulmones de aire, llevaba toda la semana dándole vueltas al asunto, buscando el momento ideal para soltarlo.

Ahora que ya habían pasado dos días de su casi muerte y finalmente tanto Marvel como Finnick iban de camino a Londres, ella pensaba que había llegado la hora. Peeta notó la seriedad en su voz y la observó en un silencio que casi la asustó, quizás él pensaba que eran malas noticias. No supo cómo empezar y Peeta lentamente pareció impacientarse.

— ¿Katniss qué ocurre? — Tras esas palabras sus ojos parecieron velarse tras una emoción desconocida por ella, por un instante pensó que Peeta parecía temeroso.

— Cuando estuve en el futuro… — Se apresuró a hablar, tratando de borrar esa expresión que lo hacía lucir triste, no le gustaba verlo así— No puse marcada atención a muchas cosas… ya sabes por estar pensando demasiado en ti… — Peeta sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, ella bajó la mirada a sus manos un tanto avergonzada por la confesión—. Pero cuando regresé, Lavy y yo notamos que… como que subí mucho de peso en estos últimos meses — Entonces levantó la vista para encontrarse con sus ojos azules clavados en ella. Peeta tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido en un claro gesto analizador.

— ¿Qué…? — Vaciló trabándose con su propia pregunta— ¿Qué quieres… decirme? — Katniss estaba a punto de abrir la boca, cuando él la abrazó con fuerza para plantarle un arrebatador beso. Luego se apartó mirándola furtivamente, ella notó que su desconcierto había sido remplazado por una refulgente sonrisa—. ¿Tú…? ¿Vamos a…?

— ¡Sí! — respondió ella sonriendo de oreja a oreja— Vamos a tener un bebé — Y entonces cualquier otra palabra tuvo que aguardar, Peeta la acorraló entre sus brazos dándole miles de besos en los párpados, la nariz, la boca y todo el rostro, para luego descender hasta su vientre y rozarlo tiernamente con sus labios.

— Mi hijo. — Susurró como si éste pudiese oírlo desde allí dentro.

— O hija… — Señaló Katniss oyendo la pequeña risa que ascendió junto con la cabeza de Peeta. La besó.

— O hija. — Acordó, reposando su peso sobre uno de sus codos, en ningún momento dejó de mirarla. Parecía casi como si intentara grabar su expresión eternamente en su memoria—. Una linda niña de ojos grises… —Con una de sus manos recorrió su cuerpo, con una caricia ininterrumpida hasta dejarla descansar sobre su futuro bebé—. Una original. — Katniss rió tontamente y Peeta enarcó una ceja, curioso.

— Nunca supe que rayos es ser una original. — Admitió muy a su pesar, la habían llamado así muchas veces, ella incluso había utilizado el término. Pero siempre de una forma bastante hipócrita, porque nunca supo a que hacía referencia.

— Mmm…bueno una original, es alguien que destaca por su belleza singular. Muchos pueden reconocer a una mujer hermosa, con los rasgos característicos de una dama… pero una original hace que todos volteen a mirarla, con la simple razón de descubrir aquello que la hace brillar, incluso en un salón atestado de luz. — Peeta le sonrió de medio lado al terminar su explicación y le tocó la nariz con la punta de su dedo índice— Tú mi bella esposa, eres una original… tu hermosura no inspira odas o poemas de amor, sino que otorga fe a los mortales. Haciéndonos creer que el cielo no nos ha olvidado por completo, pues nos obsequió tu presencia como señal de que aun tenemos salvación.

— Oh Peeta… — Era su cursi esposo quien decía todo aquello, pero por un segundo realmente se creyó tan hermosa como él la describía. Katniss le envolvió los brazos al cuello y lo atrajo a su boca impacientemente, Peeta sonrió contra sus labios complacido.

Y en ese instante se sintió como el más afortunado de los seres vivos, sus dos ángeles habían encontrado el camino a casa, finalmente tendría lo que había anhelado en el mundo e incluso un poco más. No había nada que podría agregarle a esa imagen y con Katniss entre sus brazos, por un momento el tiempo dejó de importarle. Habían logrado vencer una de las más duras barreras, a partir de ese día ya nada podría separarlos, pues él nunca cometería la falta de perderla de su lado. Si pudiese desear algo en ese instante, lo único en que podría pensar era en que Katniss nunca dejara de amarlo. Pues con eso de su lado se sentía invencible, capaz de enfrentar cualquier contratiempo que en la vida le estuviese esperando.

— Mi Katniss… viniste desde tan lejos para hacerme feliz. — Ella le sonrió con malicia, sacudiendo la cabeza en una ligera negación.

— No soy tan buena Peeta, vine desde lejos para hacerme feliz… tú tan sólo saliste beneficiado — Él le dio un golpecito en el trasero y ella soltó una gutural carcajada.

— Tienes razón, eres una persona egoísta… así que propongo un largo castigo para ponerte en el buen camino… — Katniss abrió la boca sorprendida y luego terminó por guiñarle un ojo, invitándolo a enfrentarla.

— ¿Toda la noche? — preguntó con fingida inocencia. Peeta la apresó debajo de su cuerpo y tras invadir su boca a besos, se incorporó para escrutarla con gesto imperturbable.

— Todas las noches, es la única forma de enseñarte algo de modales — Ella entrelazó las manos alrededor de su cuello y le rozó los labios con la lengua.

— No pierdas el tiempo entonces, esposo mío. — Y no lo hizo, tras un gruñido de satisfacción se encomendó en la tarea de enseñar a su esposa, todo y cuanto él sabía sobre el amor.

Fin

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o**

**Mil gracias por haber leído la historia, por haber llegado hasta aquí y dejarme sus comentarios. Intentaré no olvidarme de nadie, pero si lo hago, sepan que no es a propósito:**

**Angiiee7**

**Elenear28**

**Juliper22**

**DarkNight200**

**Darkmatter Black**

**Everllarkglee4ever**

**Entdeckerin**

**Noelia (Guest)**

**Tzintzuntzintzan (Guest)**

**Otaku seikatsu**

**SamFer20**

**Ann (Guest)**

**C: (Guest)**

**Angel sin alas**

**HostSugarCube**

**Pam'CulLenMelLark-14**

**VikiHungergame1**

**Katri Wishart**

**thedylori**

**alecandace**

**Edy (Guest)**

**KaoriVM**

**Zoe Hallow**

**Gracias a todos haberse tomado la molestia de haber dejado sus comentarios, impresiones, opiniones y plasmar sus espectativas.**

**Las invito a leer la siguiente historia que he empezado a adaptar para Uds.**

**Se llama: "El infierno de Peeta". La historia original se llama "El infierno de Gabriel" y su autor es Sylvain Reynard, ahí les va el adelanto, y también podrán encontrarlo como historia nueva:**

**Ahí les va:**

El misterioso y atractivo profesor Peeta Mellark, reconocido especialista en Dante, es un hombre torturado por su pasado y orgulloso del prestigio que ha conseguido, aunque también es consciente de que es un imán para el pecado y, especialmente, para la lujuria. Cuando la virtuosa Katniss Everdeen se matricula en el master que Peeta imparte en la Universidad de Toronto, la vida de éste cambia irrevocablemente. La relación que mantiene con su nueva alumna lo obligará a enfrentarse a sus demonios personales y lo conducirá a una fascinante exploración del sexo, el amor y la redención. La odisea de Peeta a través de su particular infierno de tentación y amor prohibido.

…

Nos leemos…las espero.


End file.
